Dunkle Zeiten
by Heiko2003
Summary: COMPLETE! Post OOtP - Voldemort wird zum Nekromancer, er greift Harry bei den Dursleys an und als er ihn mit dem AK belegt, verschwindet Harry. Ist er tot? Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Achtung - Superkräfte
1. Bei den Dursleys

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
AN: Wer Harry mit Superkräften nicht mag, brauch diese Geschichte nicht zu lesen ;-)  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Dunkle Zeiten  
  
By Heiko2003  
  
Kapitel 1 – Bei den Dursleys  
  
Schweißtriefend lag Harry auf seinem Bett. Er war drei Tage wieder im Haus seiner Verwandten im Ligusterweg, nach dem tragischen Ende seines fünften Schuljahres. Ein Albtraum hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Für Harry war das nichts ungewöhnliches. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, hatte er wieder miterlebt, wie sein Patenonkel Sirius durch den Torbogen gefallen war. Alle sagten ihm, sein Patenonkel wäre tot. Er wollte nicht daran glauben. Es war fünf Uhr morgens und er wusste, er würde keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er hatte sich einiges vorgenommen für seine Zukunft. Er würde sich seinem Schicksal stellen. Er würde Sirius rächen und Lestrange entweder hinter Gitter bringen, oder für immer ausschalten. Dann würde er Voldemort töten. Er zweifelte zwar daran, dass er es konnte, doch das war ein Problem, dem er sich später stellen würde. Zuerst musste er etwas für seine Ausdauer und seine Kraft tun. Magie konnte er nicht trainieren, da er noch minderjährig war. Er hatte zwar die Erlaubnis erhalten, sich im Ernstfall zu verteidigen, aber er konnte nicht nur so zum Spaß zaubern. Jeder Zauberspruch von ihm würde untersucht werden. Dumbledore hatte ihm außerdem klar gemacht, dass jeder Zauberspruch von ihm auch als Alarmsignal gedeutet werden würde. Das hieß, ein ‚Lumos' und der Orden des Phönix würde auf der Matte stehen. Dahingehend waren ihm also die Hände gebunden. Aber er konnte seine Fitness verbessern. So hatte er beschlossen, zu joggen jeden früh und außerdem machte er Liegestütze und Sit-Ups. Es war zwar noch früh, aber warum Zeit verschwenden? Er zog sich seine Trainingssachen an und schlich sich aus dem Haus. Eine Stunde später war er zurück. Er machte etwas Stretching, dann Liegestütze und Sit-Ups, dann wieder Stretching. Anschließend ging er duschen. Es war inzwischen sieben Uhr, also Zeit, dass er Frühstück für die Dursleys machte.  
  
Die Dursleys hatten Moodys Drohung am Bahnhof ernst genommen, so ließen sie Harry weitestgehend in Ruhe, solange er seine Pflichten erfüllte. Und zum ersten Mal bei den Dursleys bekam er genug zu essen. Er achtete auf eine ausgewogene Ernährung und fraß nicht sinnlos fettiges Zeug in sich rein, wie sein Cousin Dudley. Wenn Onkel Vernon aus dem Haus war und Dudley sich getrollt hatte, machte sich Harry an seine Arbeit, meist Gartenarbeit. Dieses Jahr waren seine Pflichten nicht so schwer und zeitraubend wie sonst. Wenn er sie fertig hatte, widmete er sich seinen Büchern. Zwei Wochen nach Ferienbeginn hatte er bereits seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, sogar Zaubertränke. Er hatte beschlossen auch diesen Aufsatz zu schreiben, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er den nötigen Zauberergrad(ZAG) erreicht hatte, damit er den Kurs im neuen Schuljahr fortsetzen konnte. Alle Hausaufgaben erledigt, wandte er sich seinen Büchern zu. Er sog alles in sich auf, was ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser helfen würde. Er bekam oft Post von seinen Freunden, insbesondere von Hermine. Sie drängte ihn, sich ihr zu öffnen, damit er Sirius Tod verarbeiten konnte. Einen Tag hatte sie ihn sogar angerufen und da war in ihm ein Damm gebrochen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er Tränen der Trauer vergossen. Als sie etwas nachgelassen hatten, hatte er über seine Gefühle geredet und seine Erinnerungen. Hermine hatte meist zugehört. Zuletzt hatte sie ihn aufgefordert, mehr zu schreiben und so gingen nun fast täglich Eulen hin und her. Er hatte sich erlaubt, zu trauern, seinen Verlust zu verarbeiten und nun ließen seine Albträume über Sirius nach. Dafür bekam er neue Albträume... von Voldemort. Er war auf der Suche nach etwas ... Artefakten... einem Kelch... einem Dolch... und einem Buch... von Hassan Ashemir, wer auch immer das war. Voldemort faselte immer nur, es enthielt den Schlüssel zu seinem Sieg.  
  
Harry schrieb alles, was er in den Träumen erfuhr sofort an Dumbledore. Als Antwort bekam er, dass er weiterhin alles aufschreiben sollte, dass der Orden sich darum kümmern würde und dass er versuchen sollte, vor dem Schlafen seinen Geist zu leeren. Das tat er nun jeden Abend. Er hatte sich aus einem Muggel-Buchladen zwei Bücher über Meditation gekauft und sie gelesen. Als er die dort beschriebenen Techniken anwandte, schaffte er es seinen Geist zu leeren. Seit endlosen Monaten konnte er wieder ruhig Schlafen... keine Albträume... weder von Voldemort, noch von Sirius oder von Cedric. Er schrieb mit etwas Stolz Hermine davon und sie war begeistert und lobte ihn für seine Anstrengungen und seine Lerntätigkeit. Über einen Monat später, den Abend vor seinem Geburtstag, war es ein Leichtes, die Meditation durchzuführen, es war sozusagen Routine für ihn. Er schlief ruhig und friedlich ein.  
  
Umso überraschender war es, als er plötzlich von einem übermächtigen Schmerz in seiner Narbe aufgeweckt wurde, mitten in der Nacht. Er hörte ein lautes Krachen im Erdgeschoss. Hedwig flatterte wild im Käfig umher. Harry hatte sofort die Brille auf und den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er kritzelte eine Notiz auf ein Pergament:  
  
„Gefahr... Angriff. Schickt Hilfe!"und schickte Hedwig damit los zu Dumbledore.  
  
Hedwig war gerade aus dem Fenster geflogen, als seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall in tausend Stücke zerfetzt wurde. Drei Gestalten in dunklen Roben traten ein. Seine Narbe schmerzte noch mehr als vorher. Einer der drei musste Voldemort sein, es gab keinen Zweifel. „Nun, junger Potter, du fragst dich sicher, wie wir hier reingekommen sind. Was ist aus dem Schutz geworden, den dir der alte Trottel Dumbledore versprochen hat? Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass dieser Schutz mit deiner Blutsverwandschaft zu deiner Mutter zu tun hat. Dieser Schutz wirkt nicht mehr, seit ich mit deinem eigenen Blut wiedererweckt wurde. Tut! Tut! Tut! Wie konnte Dumbledore so etwas nur übersehen. Dein Pech würde ich sagen. CRUCIO!" Ein roter Strahl schoss auf Harry zu und er wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Er gönnte Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung, zu schreien. Letztendlich hob Voldemort den Fluch auf. „Immer noch der Kämpfer, Potter? Ich fürchte, deine Verwandten haben es nicht so gut getroffen." Er sah grünes Licht aufblitzen und hörte drei kurze Schreie. „NEEEEIIIIINNN!"schrie Harry. „Oh, ich dachte du hasst sie, Potter."hörte er plötzlich Lucius Malfoys Stimme. „Malfoy!"spie Harry den Namen voller Verachtung aus. „Ha!"rief Voldemort selbstsicher, „Du fragst dich sicher, wieso er nicht in Askaban sitzt? Es war so leicht ihn zu befreien, nachdem die Dementoren auf meine Seite gewechselt waren. Siehst du, ich belohne meine treuen Anhänger. Schließe dich uns an!" „Niemals, du Scheusal!" „Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, du Idiot! Du hättest groß sein können an meiner Seite. Diesmal wird es keinen sonderbaren Effekt geben. Lucius!" Malfoy gab Voldemort seinen Zauberstab. Diesmal würde ihn der Priori-Incatatem-Effekt nicht retten. Harry suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, doch er fand keinen. Er hatte noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hatte nur einen Versuch. Er sammelte all seine Konzentration. Voldemort schrie: „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry schrie: „REDUCTO!" um einen Explosionszauber auf Voldemort und seine zwei Todesser zu sprechen. Die Sprüche trafen sich in der Luft und es gab eine laute Explosion in gleißendem Licht. Harrys letzter Gedanke war: ‚Ich will hier weg, dahin, wo es sicher ist!" Dann wurde er durch das Licht getroffen und alles wurde schwarz.  
  
Minuten später tauchte ein Team von Auroren und Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix im Ligusterweg auf. Das Haus im Ligusterweg 4 stand noch, doch dort, wo einst das Fenster zu Harrys Raum war, gähnte ein schwarz umrandetes Loch in der Wand. Über dem Haus schwebte das dunkle Mal, ein grün leuchtendes Symbol, ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. „Oh nein!"rief Bill Weasley, der diese Nacht im Orden Bereitschaft gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig rückten die Zauberer in das Haus ein. Schnell fanden sie die Leichen von Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley. Als sie in Harrys Zimmer traten, traf sie ein Anblick von purem Chaos. Das Bett und der Schreibtisch waren nur noch verkohlte Trümmerhaufen. Überall lagen Pergament-Rollen herum. Sein Schulkoffer stand offen in der Ecke, relativ unbeschädigt. Hedwigs Käfig war zerbeult und lag auf dem Boden. Die komplette Außenwand war einfach weg. Doch von Harry fanden sie keine Spur. Sie sprachen Analyse-Zauber und Spurensuch-Sprüche. Kein Zeichen. Harry war verschwunden. Die Auroren suchten die komplette Umgebung ab, doch nichts. Mit einem ‚Plopp' erschien Professor Albus Dumbledore in Harrys Zimmer. „Oh Merlin!"sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Wir haben keine Spur von ihm gefunden Albus."sagte Bill völlig fertig. „Wenn er noch lebt, wird ihn Fawkes finden."sagte Dumbledore nach kurzem Überlegen. In einer Flammenwolke erschien Dumbledores Phönix und landete auf seiner Schulter. „Fawkes, mein alter Freund. Flieg los! Finde Harry, wenn er noch lebt." sagte Dumbledore flehend.  
  
Eine Stunde später traf sich der Orden im Hauptquartier in Sirius Haus. „Ruhe bitte!"forderte Dumbledore sie auf. Das aufgeregte Gerede verstummte. „Dunkle Zeiten brechen für uns an. Harry ist verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht, ob er tot ist, oder noch lebt. Ich habe Fawkes losgeschickt, doch noch ist er nicht zurückgekehrt. Auch Severus ist noch nicht von den Todessern wieder da. Wir müssen stark sein in dieser dunklen Stunde." Man konnte Molly Weasley schluchzen hören. Ihr Mann Arthur hatte beruhigend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Bill schaute sehr ernst drein, er hatte das Ausmaß der Zerstörung mit eigenen Augen erblickt. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und die Tür zum Versammlungsraum schlug auf. Snape schritt mit großen Schritten herein. „Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, Direktor Dumbledore. Ich wurde aufgehalten." „Bitte, setz dich Serverus. Was kannst du uns berichten?" Snape sah mitgenommen aus. Er fiel förmlich auf den Stuhl. „Erstens, niemand weiß, was mit Potter ist. Lucius meint, er ist tot, doch er hat die Leiche des Jungen nie gesehen und er war bei dem ganzen Schlamassel dabei. Er weiß nur sicher, dass es eine Explosion gegeben hat und danach war der Junge weg. Zweitens, Lucius, Macnair und nicht zuletzt der dunkle Lord wurden durch die Explosion verletzt. Der dunkler Lord ernst, die anderen beiden leicht. Doch er wird sich bald wieder erholen. Drittens, es sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, die mich beunruhigen. Der dunkle Lord plant etwas großes. Doch niemand weiß etwas genaues. Es geht um Macht, Macht zur Zerstörung. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Es sind dunkle Rituale im Spiel, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, doch sie sind nicht sehr verlässlich." Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an, das sonst so typische Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er sah wirklich alt aus. Es gab einen Knall und Fawkes erschien in einer Flammenwolke. Er landete wieder auf Dumbledores Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf an Dumbledores Schläfe. Er sang ein paar traurige Noten. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte Fawkes Harry nicht gefunden. Wir müssen leider vom schlimmsten ausgehen."  
  
Hermine machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Er hatte gestern abend nicht geschrieben, obwohl sie sich die ganzen Ferien jeden Tag geschrieben hatten, zumindest nach dem Telefonanruf. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung ging sie hinunter zum Frühstück. Mit einem halben Ohr hörte sie die Meldung im Radio. „Warum die Terroristen eine Bombe in diesem Vorort von London deponiert haben ist noch völlig unklar. Dort war keine wichtige Person oder irgendein anderes lohnenswertes Ziel. Niemand weiß, warum diese drei Menschen sterben mussten." „Grausame Welt heutzutage."meinte ihre Mutter missmutig, „Guten Morgen Sonnenschein. Du siehst unzufrieden aus. Was beunruhigt dich?" „Morgen, Mum. Harry, er hat gestern nicht geschrieben." „Gönn ihm doch einen Tag Pause." Hermine sah sie an, „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht." „Was läuft eigentlich zwischen euch beiden? Ihr habt euch doch sonst nicht so nahe gestanden?"fragte ihre Mutter lächelnd. Hermine sah sie überrascht an, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist nicht, was du denkst, Mum. Wir sind nur Freunde. Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Er hat etwas Schlimmes erlebt, sein Patenonkel wurde ermordet. Ich versuche nur, ihm zu helfen. Er frisst immer alles in sich hinein und das will ich verhindern." „Oh, das tut mir leid. Und dein anderer Freund... Ron?" Nun wurde Hermine rot, „MUM!"sagte Hermine, doch sie gab keine weiteren Erklärungen ab. Sie nahm sich ein paar Cornflakes und etwas Milch, natürlich keinen Zucker. Das würden ihre Eltern als Zahnärzte nicht gutheißen. Als sie fast fertig war, flatterte eine braune Eule herein. Sie brachte den Tagespropheten. Sie steckte einen Knut in den Beutel am Bein der Eule und entrollte die Zeitung der Zauberer. ‚Klonk!' machte es, als ihr Löffel auf den Teller fiel. „Oh mein Gott!"sagte Hermine leise, dann fing sie an zu schluchzen. „Schatz! Was hast du?"fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. Wortlos reichte Hermine ihr die Zeitung.  
  
Dunkles Mal in London! Angriff auf Harry Potter!  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht wurde ein Angriff auf das Haus im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 verübt. Das ist das Haus, in dem Harry J. Potter mit seinen Verwandten wohnt. Seine Verwandten, drei Muggel wurden tot aufgefunden. Sie wurden mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht. Als die Auroren ankamen, schwebte das dunkle Mal über dem Haus.  
  
Es war ein Bild von dem Haus zu sehen und man konnte deutlich das dunkle Mal erkennen, sowie das große Loch, was in der Hauswand klaffte.  
  
Der Raum in dem ‚Der junge der lebt' wohnte, ist nach Angaben des Ministeriums völlig zerstört worden. Jedoch gibt es von Potter nicht die geringste Spur. Alles weist jedoch darauf hin, dass er tot ist. Alle seine Sachen waren noch in dem Raum. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er irgendwie entkommen konnte. Das Ministerium untersucht derzeit, wie die Todesser die Schutzzauber über dem Haus durchbrechen konnten.  
  
Wir halten sie natürlich weiter auf dem laufenden.  
  
M. Hendricks Tagesprophet.  
  
Dr. Granger umarmte ihre weinende Tochter und versuchte, sie zu trösten. 


	2. Im Fuchsbau

Kapitel 2 – Im Fuchsbau 

Ron, Ginny, Fred und George kamen gerade aus dem Garten in den Fuchsbau zurück. Sie hatten ein wenig Quidditch gespielt und waren dementsprechend erschöpft, aber sie waren gut drauf.

Sie gingen in ihre Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und zu duschen.

Molly rief ihnen hinter her: „Beeilt euch! Es gibt gleich Mittagessen." und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Diese Kinder. Selbst in Zeiten wie diesen finden sie Zeit, sich zu amüsieren. Es wurde Zeit, dass Harry rüber kommen durfte, dachte sie, er könnte sicher ein wenig Aufheiterung vertragen.

Kurz darauf kamen die Kinder herunter und setzten sich mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern an den gedeckten Tisch. Ginny half ihrer Mum noch schnell, die letzten Schüsseln aus der Küche rüber zu tragen.

Dann setzten sich auch die beiden.

„Mum, macht Dad heut wieder länger?" fragte Ginny.

Molly seufzte und nickte, „Seitdem Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist, und das Ministerium das endlich erkannt hat, muss er ständig länger arbeiten. Er wird heute Abend nicht pünktlich hier sein. Jetzt esst, sonst wird es kalt."

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie der Kamin aufflammte und drehten sich erwartungsvoll um.

Alle hatten plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, als Bill völlig bleich und mit rotgeränderten Augen aus dem Kamin taumelte.

„Bill! Was ist passiert? Ist es Arthur?" fragte Molly besorgt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Ron mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung.

Bill bedachte ihn mit einem bedauernden Blick und schluckte heftig.

Ginny flüsterte fast, als sie sagte, „Es ist etwas mit Harry, nicht?" 

Bill nickte niedergeschlagen und Ginny liefen schon die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. Molly folgte ihrem Beispiel Sekunden später.

Er setzte sich schwer an den Tisch und räusperte sich, um seine Stimme in den Griff zu kriegen.

„Es war Du-weißt-schon-wer. Er muss einen Weg gefunden haben, den Schutz zu umgehen, der ihn bei seiner Tante beschützt hat. Wir kamen nur Minuten, nachdem der Alarm losgegangen ist, doch wir fanden nur noch Chaos. Seine Verwandten sind tot, sie wurden mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht."

„Und Harry?" stammelte Ron.

„Die gesamte Außenwand seines Zimmers wurde weggesprengt. Das ganze Zimmer gleicht einem Trümmerfeld. Doch wir haben bisher keine Leiche gefunden und es gibt keine Spur von ihm. Ich will ehrlich sein, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er geflüchtet ist. Wäre es so, wäre das Zimmer nicht so verwüstet. Das waren eindeutig Kampfspuren. Außerdem hätte er seine Sachen mitgenommen, wenigstens das wichtigste. Doch sein Tarnumhang, sein Feuerblitz und alle seine anderen persönlichen Sachen sind noch da. Nur er und sein Zauberstab fehlen."

sagte Bill mit krächzender Stimme.

Absolute Stille erfüllte den Fuchsbau, nur unterbrochen von dem Schluchzen der beiden Frauen.

„Was... was passiert jetzt weiter?" fragte Ron leise.

„Dumbledore hat ein Meeting des Ordens einberufen. Snape ist unterwegs zu den Todessern, um etwas herauszufinden. Moody und Remus sind auf dem Weg, Hermine einzusammeln. Wir gehen alle zum Grimmauld Place. Dad weiß auch schon bescheid." antwortete Bill.

„Jetzt esst, dann packen wir zusammen." bestimmte Molly, nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte, doch niemand aß wirklich viel diesen Abend. Alle waren zu erschüttert von dem Vorfall.

Schweigend aßen sie, dann trotteten sie nach oben und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Sie sammelten sich eine Stunde später und reisten über das Flohnetzwerk zu Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sie räumten ihre Sachen in ihre Zimmer und sammelten sich schweigend unten in der Küche.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Hermine in Begleitung eines ziemlich niedergeschlagenen Remus und sie stürzte schluchzend auf Ron zu.

Erst war er unsicher, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, dann umarmte er sie und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ist schon gut. Alles wird sich wieder einrenken." sagte er mit leiser beruhigender Stimme.

Sie löste sich von ihm und fragte: „Wie kannst du das sagen? Harry ist tot." 

Sie war verzweifelt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Egal, was die anderen sagen, solange mir niemand seine Leiche zeigen kann, werde ich das nicht glauben. Es kann und darf einfach nicht wahr sein, dass Harry tot ist." sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich in Hermines Gesicht.

„Das ist genau, was ich jetzt gebraucht habe, der Ron, wie wir ihn alle kennen. Starrsinnig, uneinsichtig und dickköpfig ohne Ende. Aber vielleicht hast du ja recht, vielleicht sollten wir die Hoffnung nicht so schnell aufgeben. Doch wir sollten uns auch nichts vormachen." sagte sie leise.

Dann drehte sie sich um, wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augen und begrüßte die anderen.

Eine Stunde später traf sich der Orden im Hauptquartier in Sirius Haus. Die Teenager wurden natürlich ausgeschlossen.

„Ruhe bitte!" forderte Dumbledore sie auf.

Das aufgeregte Gerede verstummte.

„Dunkle Zeiten brechen für uns an. Harry ist verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht, ob er tot ist, oder noch lebt. Ich habe Fawkes losgeschickt, doch noch ist er nicht zurückgekehrt. Auch Severus ist noch nicht von den Todessern wieder da. Wir müssen stark sein in dieser dunklen Stunde."

Man konnte Molly Weasley schluchzen hören. Ihr Mann Arthur hatte beruhigend seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

Bill schaute sehr ernst drein, er hatte das Ausmaß der Zerstörung mit eigenen Augen erblickt.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und die Tür zum Versammlungsraum schlug auf.

Snape schritt mit großen Schritten herein.

„Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, Direktor Dumbledore. Ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Bitte, setz dich Serverus. Was kannst du uns berichten?"

Snape sah mitgenommen aus. Er fiel förmlich auf den Stuhl.

„Erstens, niemand weiß, was mit Potter ist. Lucius meint, er ist tot, doch er hat die Leiche des Jungen nie gesehen und er war bei dem ganzen Schlamassel dabei. Er weiß nur sicher, dass es eine Explosion gegeben hat und danach war der Junge weg. Zweitens, Lucius, Macnair und nicht zuletzt der dunkle Lord wurden durch die Explosion verletzt. Der dunkler Lord ernst, die anderen beiden leicht. Doch er wird sich bald wieder erholen. Drittens, es sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, die mich beunruhigen. Der dunkle Lord plant etwas großes. Doch niemand weiß etwas genaues. Es geht um Macht, Macht zur Zerstörung. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Es sind dunkle Rituale im Spiel, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, doch sie sind nicht sehr verlässlich."

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an, das sonst so typische Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er sah wirklich alt aus.

Es gab einen Knall und Fawkes erschien in einer Flammenwolke. Er landete wieder auf Dumbledores Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf an Dumbledores Schläfe. Er sang ein paar traurige Noten.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte Fawkes Harry nicht gefunden. Wir müssen leider vom schlimmsten ausgehen."

„Hermine, deine Eltern. Sind sie nicht auch in Gefahr?" fragte Ron, nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten und warteten, dass das Meeting des Ordens zu Ende ging, das in einem anderen Raum stattfand. Molly und Remus waren zu dem Treffen gegangen, gleich nachdem Hermine eingetroffen war.

„Nein. Sie hatten schon lange einen Urlaub geplant und sind erst mal für den Rest des Sommers in die Karibik unterwegs. Sie sind vorhin in ein Hotel am Flughafen gefahren und Moody ist bei ihnen. Morgen früh fliegen sie ab. Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen machen. Aber danke, dass du gefragt hast, Ron."

Er nickte und lächelte gezwungen.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und die Mitglieder des Ordens strömten heraus und verabschiedeten sich. Alle machten einen niedergeschlagenen und hoffnungslosen Eindruck. Zuletzt kam Dumbledore in Begleitung von Molly, Arthur und Remus und sie setzten sich zu den Teenagern.

„Irgendetwas neues?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll, doch Dumbledore schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. 

Es machte den Teenagern Angst, Dumbledore so zu sehen. Sie wussten, dass er alt war, doch er strahlte immer eine jungendliche Fröhlichkeit und eine Aura von Macht und Stärke aus, die einen das vergessen ließ. Davon war heut nichts zu sehen. Er sah so alt aus, wie er wirklich war und die Sorge um die Zukunft verschlimmerte den Zustand noch.

„Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, Kinder. Ihr wisst, dass Eulen den Empfänger finden, egal wo er ist. Es gibt Wege, das zu verhindern, doch ich kenne keinen, der in so kurzer Zeit angewandt werden könnte. Außerdem können das nur wirklich mächtige Zauberer. Der einzige, der dazu außer mir in der Lage wäre, ist Voldemort, doch wie wir gerade erfahren haben, wurde er durch die Explosion in Harrys Haus verletzt und ist derzeit bewusstlos. Ich habe Fawkes losgeschickt und er könnte die meisten Schutzmassnahmen, die gegen Eulen wirken umgehen, doch er kam ohne Ergebnis wieder. Entweder ist Harry nicht mehr auf dieser Erde, was ich bezweifle, oder er ist tot."

Ginny und Hermine fingen wieder an zu schluchzen.

„Weiß... weiß jemand, was genau geschehen ist?" stammelte Ron.

„Severus hat Lucius Malfoy befragt. Er war mit MacNair dabei in Harrys Zimmer. Offensichtlich hat Voldemort den Todesfluch gesprochen und Harry einen Reductor. Es gab eine Explosion und Harry war verschwunden. Doch da Voldemort Lucius' Zauberstab benutzt hatte, gab es keinen Priori-Incatatem-Effekt. Nach Lucius Aussagen gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass der Todesfluch Harry verfehlen konnte."

Ron schluckte und auch seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine hoffnungsvollere Nachricht bringen kann, doch ich fürchte, Harry ist tatsächlich von uns genommen worden."

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ron.

„Wir werden nicht aufhören zu kämpfen." sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme, „Ihr werdet weiter nach Hogwarts gehen und lernen. Letztendlich werden wir ihn besiegen, auch ohne Harry."

Ron sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was...?" fuhr Dumbledore überrascht zusammen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Er hatte immer noch Hoffnung, dass er zurückkommen würde, Professor. Sie haben ihm Stück für Stück diese Hoffnung genommen und mit ihrem letzten Satz haben sie ihm gezeigt, dass sie Harry aufgegeben haben."

Dumbledore schluckte.

Hermine stand auf und sagte, „Ich werde zu ihm gehen. Wir müssen uns jetzt gegenseitig über diese Zeit der Trauer helfen."

Ginny suchte sich bei Molly Trost.

Dumbledore seufzte und verabschiedete sich.

Auch Remus zog sich zurück.


	3. Hogwarts

Kapitel 3 – Hogwarts 

Die Zeit in Grimmauld Place war die furchtbarste, die sie bisher erlebt hatten. Sie wurden in dem Haus ständig an Sirius erinnert und an Harry.

Dazu kam, dass immer erschreckendere Nachrichten über Angriffe Voldemorts in den Zeitungen erschienen. Immer öfter war das dunkle Mal zu sehen und bald sagte Molly ihnen, dass es schlimmer wäre, als im ersten Krieg.

Beunruhigend kam dazu, dass immer mehr Auroren fielen. Voldemort und seine Anhänger schienen so mächtig geworden zu sein, dass sie ihm nichts mehr entgegensetzen konnten. 

Zunächst wurde den Teenagern vorenthalten, warum das so war, doch durch den unermüdlichen Einsatz der Erweiterten Ohren und anderer neuer Erfindungen der Zwillinge, bekamen sie es schließlich doch heraus.

Einige der Todesser besaßen eine Art Feuerschwerter, gegen die die normalen Schwerter der Auroren nutzlos waren. Sie konnten mit diesen Waffen sogar Flüche reflektieren, wenn sie gut genug waren. Bisher hatten die Auroren nur vereinzelte Todesser mit diesen Waffen ausschalten können und das auch nur, wenn wenigstens vier oder fünf angriffen und auch nur wenn sie den Todesfluch einsetzten. Das durften sie jedoch nur, wenn akute Gefahr bestand und die Situation anders nicht mehr gemeistert werden konnte.

Oben drauf kam noch, dass die Auroren in ihrer Gesamtheit den Todessern zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren. Da das Ministerium damals im vierten Schuljahr nicht reagiert hatte, als Harry von der Auferstehung Voldemorts berichtet hatte, war das Department für Sicherheit absolut unterbesetzt und dadurch der Situation nicht gewachsen. Es wurden zwar neue Kräfte rekrutiert, doch diese mussten auch ausgebildet werden. Die Situation war dementsprechend hoffnungslos. Die Auroren wurden zusammengezogen, um die wichtigsten Punkte zu verteidigen, hauptsächlich das Ministerium und einige wenige in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte Voldemort die Winkelgasse überrannt. Alle muggelgeborenen Geschäftsinhaber wurden von den Waffenträgern getötet und ihre Geschäfte abgebrannt. Das Geschäftsleben war zum Erliegen gekommen.

Viele der Muggelgeborenen Zauberer sind nach Amerika oder woanders hin ausgewandert.

In Hogwarts herrschte höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Quidditch war ausgesetzt, genau wie die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Schüler wurden von den Lehrern zum Unterricht geführt. Außenunterricht wurde nur selten durchgeführt.

Jeglicher Frohsinn schien aus der Schule gewichen zu sein, als die Schüler endlich in Hogwarts eintrafen am ersten September.

Traurig saßen Hermine, Ginny und Ron am Tisch und betrachteten das Sorting, mit dem die neuen Schüler in die Häuser sortiert wurden. Dumbledores Worte zu Beginn des Schuljahres verhallten für sie leer und trostlos.

Nach dem Essen schleppten sie sich lustlos in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Ginny ging erschöpft nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter und seufzte.

Ron zuckte erst überrascht zusammen, doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

„Harry sollte jetzt mit uns hier sein. Glaubst du immer noch, dass er noch lebt?" fragte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch nicht tot ist. Solange niemand seine Leiche findet, glaube ich nicht daran. Doch wir dürfen nicht verzweifeln und müssen weiterleben, Hermine. Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir in Depressionen verfallen."

„Du hast recht. Doch ich vermisse ihn schrecklich."

„Ich auch, Hermine."

Minuten später sammelte Ron all seinen Mut.

„Hermine?"

„Hmm."

„Lie... Liebst du Harry?"

„Ja."

„Oh." seufzte Ron enttäuscht.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Ich liebe Harry wie einen Bruder Ron, du Narr. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil.. ich... ich habe mich gefragt, ähm, was du für mich empfindest." stammelte er.

„Was empfindest du denn für mich?"

„Ich, ey, das ist unfair. Aber... ich mag dich... ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich. Kannst du... kannst du dir vorstellen, mit mir zu gehen?" fragte Ron und sein Gesicht war inzwischen fast so rot, wie seine Haare.

„Lass mich mal überlegen..." ließ sie ihn zappeln, doch dann lächelte sie liebevoll, „Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich nie fragen, Ron. Auch ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich und ich gehe gern mit dir." sagte sie voller Wärme und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Ron war baff und wurde knallrot.

Auch Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Obwohl ich sagen muss, es ist ein ziemlich mieser Zeitpunkt, eine Beziehung anzufangen." seufzte sie.

„Du hast recht, Hermine. Aber ich musste endlich Klarheit haben. Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten und ich vermisse ihn auch."

Hermine seufzte betrübt und lehnte sich wieder an Rons Schulter.

Plötzlich lächelte er und sagte, „Weißt du, wenn er wieder kommt, müssen wir ihm auch eine Freundin suchen. Sonst fühlt er sich schnell wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen." 

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann grinste sie, „Du hast recht. Wollen wir mal mit Cho reden?"

Er seufzte, „Cho? Du machst Witze. Sie würde nie mit ihm klar kommen, nicht, wenn wir von einer Freundin reden, die es ernst mit ihm meint. Das wird nicht einfach. Sie muss schon etwas ganz besonderes sein, um mit Harry glücklich zu werden. Er ist so verschlossen und zurückgezogen, macht sich schnell Vorwürfe und nicht zu vergessen sein ‚Rette Menschen'-Tick." 

„Das ist nicht fair, Ron." sagte sie betroffen. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das letzte Schuljahr, als sie ihm das vorgeworfen hatte.

„Hey, das war nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Er hat diesen Tick wirklich und eine potentielle Freundin muss damit umgehen können und wir dürfen auch die Gefahr nicht vergessen, in der er sowieso ständig ist und die er anzieht, wie Motten das Licht, selbst wenn er sich nicht todesmutig in Abenteuer stürzt. Und nicht zu vergessen, sie muss ihm auch gefallen."

„Hmm. Was ist mit deiner Schwester?" fragte Hermine und grinste diabolisch.

„Ginny? Sie hat ihre Verliebtheit in Harry überwunden, doch das weißt du sicher besser als ich. Du hast schon recht, sie ist stark und sie kennt Harry wie er wirklich ist, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er in ihr mehr eine Schwester sieht. Das klappt nicht."

„Luna?"

„Wenn sie mal auf die Erde zurückfindet, können wie sie ja mal fragen." scherzte Ron.

„Du bist unfair."

"Ich meine es ernst. Ich schätze Luna, versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Richtige für ihn ist."

„Du hast recht. Sag mal Ron, wann hast du dich zum Menschenkenner entwickelt?"

„Wenn du darauf anspielst, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe, das war etwas anderes. Ich war nervös, ich hatte Angst und ich habe immer Angst gehabt, dass ich unsere Freundschaft zerstöre, wenn ich dich gefragt hätte und du abgelehnt hättest. Meine Streitereien mit dir waren reiner Selbstschutz." sagte er und grinste.

„Heißt das, wir streiten uns jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Das glaube ich nicht, doch vielleicht gibt mal der eine oder andere nach." sagte Ron lächelnd.

„Aber was die Sache mit der Freundschaft angeht, da warst du ein Narr."

„Nein, ein Mann. Alle die ich kenne, haben ähnliche Probleme. Denk doch mal an Harry. Er ist mutig und tapfer, wie ein Held nur sein kann. Riesenspinnen, Drachen, Basilisken selbst du-weißt-schon-wer, dem stellt er sich tapfer und ohne zu zögern."

„Du bist auch tapfer Ron."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Hermine. Jetzt denk mal daran, wie er sich geziert hat, Cho zum Ball einzuladen."

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, „Du hast recht. Da ist wirklich was wahres dran. Ich dachte immer, Männer wären zu stur um ihre Gefühle zu realisieren, doch vielleicht sind sie wirklich zu schüchtern, um die Frau ihrer Träume anzusprechen."

„Ja, und vielleicht halten sie sich ihrer Traumfrau nicht für würdig." fügte Ron abwesend hinzu.

„Was?"

„Hab ich das eben laut gesagt. Äh..."

„Ron, was meinst du damit?" bohrte Hermine nach.

„Naja, ich habe mich schon vor dem Ball in dich verguckt, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich für mich interessieren könntest. Ich bin aus einer armen Familie und ich kann dir nichts bieten. Du bist viel intelligenter, als ich und selbst solche Berühmtheiten wie Krum umwerben dich. Wo bleibe ich da?"

„Ron, du bist ein Narr."

„Du wiederholst dich." grinste er.

„Du bist mutig und loyal, wie man es sich nur wünschen kann und egal was du denkst, du bist etwas besonderes. Du bist... der einzige Mann von dem ich träume." fügte sie leise hinzu und wieder färbten sich ihre Wangen rosa.

Ron beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie erst sanft, dann zärtlich und zum Schluss leidenschaftlich.

Schwer atmend löste er sich wieder von ihr.

„Wow." flüsterte er.

„Ja, wow." stöhnte Hermine leise.

„Ich glaube, diese Diskussionen über eine mögliche Freundin für Harry sind fruchtlos. Erstmal muss er wieder kommen, von wo auch immer er ist." sagte Ron nachdenklich.


	4. Angriff auf Hogwarts

Kapitel 4 – Angriff auf Hogwarts. 

Knapp drei Monate nach Schulbeginn saßen die Schüler in Hogwarts beim Dinner, die Stimmung war wie immer gedrückt.

Am Lehrertisch aßen die Lehrer schweigend und nachdenklich. Es hatte weitere Angriffe gegeben. Auch Remus saß schweigend am Tisch, er war wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch seitdem Harry verschwunden war, fühlte er sich leer und verbraucht. Die Schüler hatten auch bemerkt, dass der Unterricht mit ihm nicht mehr derselbe war. Er war verbittert und prügelte das Wissen förmlich in die Schüler hinein. Jeglicher Spaß am Unterricht war den Schülern verloren gegangen. Das galt auch für die anderen Fächer. Sie lernten scheinbar nur noch für den Kampf. Offensiv- und Defensiv-Zauber, Duellieren, Heiltränke und Gegengifte. Selbst Snape vergaß seine Feindschaft gegen Gryffindor und triezte Slytherins und Gryffindors gleichermaßen, wenn die Tränke nicht perfekt waren.

Alle warteten nur auf den Angriff, der zweifelsohne bald kommen würde. 

Hinter dem Tisch und an den Toren standen insgesamt zehn Auroren, die meisten Mitglieder des Phönixordens, um im Ernstfall die Schule zu schützen.

Ron murmelte am Gryffindortisch leise: „Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl, Hermine. Es liegt etwas in der Luft, als würde heut abend etwas schreckliches geschehen."

Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an und rückte ihm beruhigend die Hand.

Sie hatten seit fast vier Monaten nicht mehr gelacht, seitdem Harry verschwunden ist. Nur ihre Gefühle füreinander besaßen genug Kraft, sie zum Weitermachen zu motivieren. Außer Ginny hatten sie niemandem gesagt, dass sie inzwischen mehr als nur Freunde waren. Sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen und hatte beide glücklich umarmt. Doch alle vermissten Harry, jetzt mehr denn je.

Niemand glaubte mehr daran, dass er noch lebte. Die letzte Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt war ausgelöscht.

Plötzlich tönte  ein Gong tief im Schloss.

Der Kopf von Albus Dumbledore zuckte erschrocken hoch.

Überall machte sich lautes Gemurmel breit.

„RUHE!" sagte Dumbledore mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

Er schien kurz in sich zu gehen.

„Alle Schüler bleiben in der großen Halle, egal was geschieht. Macht euch bereit. Es ist ein Angriff der Todesser. Es sind fünfzig. Keine Dementoren, nur Todesser."

Panik machte sich unter den Schülern breit.

„RUHE!" rief Dumbledore, „Bleibt ruhig!  Lehrer, Auroren, auf eure Posten!" kommandierte er.

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas unerwartetes.

Die großen Türen zur großen Halle schlugen mit einem Knall zu und verschmolzen miteinander. Vor allen Fenstern erschienen plötzlich Metallplatten.

Die Lehrer versuchten die Tür zu öffnen, doch egal was, sie ging nicht auf. Kein Alohomora, kein Reducto, nichts bewegte die Tür.

Plötzlich erschien ein rot leuchtendes Symbol auf der Tür, ein Schild mit einer Rune und dahinter gekreuzte Schwerter.

„Was ist das für ein Symbol?" fragte Dumbledore.

Die Lehrer sahen sich ratlos an.

Plötzlich hallte eine tiefe kräftige Stimme durch das gesamte Schloss.

„Hogwarts sine da cala de Eledhain. Dana de Hogwarts Loledain."

„Was war das?"

Plötzlich erschien ein Haus-Elf vor Dumbledore und verbeugte sich.

„Dobby! Was ist?"

„Master Dumbledore. Dobby ist gekommen, um euch mitzuteilen, dass Hogwarts unter dem Schutz eines Elfen steht."

„Eines was? Dobby kennst du dieses Symbol?"

Dobby drehte sich um und starrte aus geweiteten Augen auf das Zeichen.

„Ein Paladin. Das Symbol der Wächter des Königreiches." stammelte Dobby.

Plötzlich hörten sie das Krachen von Flüchen und grausame Schreie von draußen. Die Schüler klammerten sich aneinander, die jüngeren fingen an zu weinen.

Hermine klammerte sich zitternd an Ron, genau, wie Ginny an Dean.

Alle sahen erwartungsvoll auf die Tür. 

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." sagte Hermine, „Die Türen einfach verschmolzen."

„Habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Elfen? Paladin? Seit wann können Hauselfen kämpfen? Und was für ein Königreich?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Ron, doch irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass es sich um Hauselfen handelt."

„Aber es gibt keine anderen Elfen."

„Ich weiß."

Das Krachen und die Schreie von draußen jagten allen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Nach einer halben Stunde legte sich das Geräusch und die Stille wirkte fast noch bedrückender, als der Kampflärm.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" fragte Snape sarkastisch. Die Lehrer waren inzwischen an ihren Tisch zurückgekehrt, nur die Auroren blieben an der Tür.

Kurz darauf verblasste das Symbol und die Tür flog auf.

Was dann kam, ließ vielen den Atem stocken.

Ein großer Krieger in schwarzer Lederkleidung mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und einem dunkelgrünen Cape ritt auf einem mächtigen Streitross in die große Halle gefolgt von einem riesigen schwarzen Wolf aus dessen Schnauze Blut lief. Auch auf der schwarzen Lederkleidung des Fremden waren Blutspritzer. Nur der dunkelgrüne Umhang war absolut sauber.

Über seinen Schultern trug der Fremde einen mächtigen Bogen und ein Schwert. Das Pferd auf dem er ritt trug keinen Sattel und kein Zaumzeug, stellte Hermine überrascht fest.

„Wow! Was für ein Mann." seufzte Parvati verträumt und die Blicke vieler anderer Mädchen zeigten, dass nicht nur sie so dachte.

In jeder Hand hielt er eine in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalt, Todesser.

Er ritt bis in die Mitte der Halle, dann warf er die beiden vor den Lehrertisch, als wögen sie nichts.

„Mein Geschenk an euch, ... wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin!" sagte der Fremde mit einer tiefen doch merkwürdig bekannten Stimme.

Plötzlich verschwand Dobby und kehrte daraufhin mit mindestens fünfzig weiteren Hauselfen wieder. Sie alle bestaunten den Fremden, dann verbeugten sie sich und blieben auf dem Boden kauern.

Alle starrten die Elfen überrascht an, doch dann verfolgten sie weiter das Schauspiel.

Der Fremde sagte mit eisiger Stimme:

„Auf den Angriff auf einen Paladin der Eledhain steht die Todesstrafe. Doch ich werde sie abmildern, denn ich denke das Zaubereiministerium wird sicher noch Verwendung für euch Abschaum haben, insbesondere mein Freund Remus."

Remus starrte den Fremden überrascht an.

Der Fremde wartete keine weitere Reaktion ab und mit einer Handbewegung verschwanden die Masken der Todesser und die Augen der Lehrer weiteten sich.

Es waren Malfoy und Pettigrew.

„AUROREN!" donnerte die Stimme des Fremden.

Sie kamen herbei und blieben in respektvollem Abstand stehen.

„Hier vor euch seht ihr Peter Pettigrew. Er ist nicht durch Sirius Black getötet worden, sondern er war es, der die zwölf Muggel getötet hat und er war der Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily Potter. Er hat sie verraten. Befragt ihn mit Veritasserum und wehe ich lese morgen nicht im Tagespropheten, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist."

„NEIIN!" schrie Pettigrew plötzlich und seine silberne Hand leuchtete plötzlich in tödlichem Grün.

Schnell wie der Blitz hatte der Krieger sein Schwert gezogen und hieb ihm mit einem Schlag den rechten Arm ab. Blut sprudelte aus der Wunde. Das Leuchten erlosch und die silberne Hand verschwand.

Alle in der Halle ächzten auf und einige Mädchen wurden ohnmächtig oder übergaben sich. Mit einem Zauberspruch stoppte der Fremde die Blutung.

Malfoy fing plötzlich an, wie irre zu lachen und schrie: „Der Meister wird nicht zufrieden sein, nein gar nicht... Ha ha ha ha. Seine besten Todesser … ha ha ha ... geschlagen von einem einzigen Zauberer... ha ha ha ... und alle trugen Flammenschwerter ... ha ha ha... nein er wird nicht zufrieden sein..." Weißer Schaum trat ihm vor den Mund, dann fing er an, wie ein Kleinkind zu schreien und zu plärren.

Der Fremde drehte sich zum Slytherin-Tisch, „Draco, es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musst, aber vielleicht öffnet dir das die Augen, was die Anhänger Voldemorts erwartet."

Draco starrte ihn an, er war kreidebleich und brachte kein Wort heraus. Er warf einen letzten angewiderten Blick auf seinen Vater, dann wandte er seine Augen ab.

„Nun seht alle her, welches Schicksal die Anhänger Voldemorts erwartet!" rief der Fremde mit dröhnender Stimme.

Der Fremde hob dann seine Hände und murmelte eine Beschwörung in einer völlig unbekannten Sprache, nur die Hauselfen ächzten überrascht auf. Goldenes Licht ging von den beiden Todessern aus und verschwand in den Händen des fremden Kriegers. Die beiden Todesser schrieen grauenerregend. Hermine schüttelte sich.

„Dobby! Was tut er?" fragte Dumbledore aufgebracht.

Alle spürten, wie sich die Magie in der Halle ballte.

„Er... er nimmt ihnen ihre ... Magie, Direktor!"

Die Schüler und Lehrer keuchten überrascht auf.

„Wer bist du, dass du es wagst, in dieser Schule Urteile über Menschen zu fällen und solch abscheuliche Magie anzuwenden, du Bastard?" schnappte Snape.

„Severus!" rief Dumbledore, doch Dobby war schneller.

Von dem kleinen Hauself schoss ein blauer Strahl und drückte den Zaubertranklehrer an die Wand. Alle starrten entsetzt auf den kleinen Elf.

Mit eisiger Stimme sagte Dobby, „Niemand beleidigt einen Paladin der Eledhain."

Der Fremde lächelte amüsiert, doch dann sagte er etwas in einer fremden Sprache und Dobby ließ Snape runter.

Im selben Augenblick zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dobby, doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte der Fremde einen Dolch gezogen und nagelte Snapes Arm mit einem atemberaubend schnellen Wurf an die Wand.

Dann fauchte er ihn an: „Snape! Die Elfen befinden sich auf meinem Land und in meinem Schloss! Sie stehen unter meinem Schutz. Niemand wird ihnen etwas tun, verstanden?"

Snape war stumm vor Überraschung und vor Zorn. Er konnte jedoch den Dolch nicht aus der Wand ziehen.

 „Schafft sie weg!" rief der fremde Krieger zu den Auroren und deutete auf die beiden Todesser. Die Auroren gehorchten.

Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen, ähnlich wie Ron. „Krass!" flüsterte er.

„Sein Land? Sein Schloss?" flüsterte Hermine.

Remus starrte ihn an, „Wer bist du?" fragte er leise.

„Und warum glauben sie, dass Hogwarts ihnen gehört?" brauste McGonagall plötzlich auf.

Der Fremde lächelte diebisch und sagte dann laut, „Ich wurde von den Elfen Endryl de Caladhan genannt und das Land sowie das Schloss gehören mir. Es wurde mir von den Eledhain überlassen."

„Wer sind die Eldhain?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore, warum fragen sie das nicht Dobby?"

„Dobby?"

„Die Eledhain sind die hohen Elfen, Direktor."

„Es gibt noch andere Elfenrassen?" fragte Hermine plötzlich überrascht.

Der Eledhain sah sie an und fing an zu lachen.

„Natürlich Miss Granger. Nur haben sie diese Gefilde schon lange verlassen. Lediglich die Hauselfen beschlossen vor über tausend Jahren hier zu verweilen und ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen... zu arbeiten." sagte der Paladin in überzeugendem Lehrerton.

„Woher kennen sie eigentlich all unsere Namen?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Oh, ich kenne die meisten hier. Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Dobby, kannst du bestätigen, dass er ist, wer er vorgibt zu sein?" fragte Dumbledore.

Dobby ging zu dem Paladin und dieser kniete sich neben den Hauself.

Mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger entfernte Dobby die Ärmel seines T-Shirts.

Ein markantes Tribal Tattoo funkelte Silber und Gold. Es war um das selbe Symbol geschlungen, wie das was auf der Tür war. 

Dobby erstarrte, dann fiel er auf die Knie.

„Direktor, er ist es und noch viel mehr. Es ist Lord Endryl de Caladhan, der letzte Prinzregent der Eledhain. Die Legende ist also wahr." stammelte er und redete plötzlich in Elfisch auf die anderen Hauselfen ein. Einige verschwanden.

„Das mag ja gut und schön sein, doch wer sagt uns, dass ihnen Hogwarts gehört?" fragte McGonagall.

„Miss Granger, wer hat Hogwarts gegründet?" fragte der Fremde amüsiert.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann antwortete sie konzentriert

„Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin." 

"Und wer hat es gebaut?" hakte er nach.

Sie dachte nach, „Die vier Gründer, Merlin ... und Endryl de Caladhan, alias Harold Evans. Aber... das ... das war vor tausend Jahren." stammelte sie.

Plötzlich ertönte Gelächter durch die Hallen.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Merlin." stöhnte der Fremde auf eine Art, die Hermine sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Doch, ich bin es, Merlin. Ich musste einfach ein Abschiedsgeschenk für dich hinterlassen."

Plötzlich verschwanden die Banner an den Wänden und wurden durch die Banner aller sechs Gründer ersetzt.

„Wie ich sehe, ist mein Schützling Harold Evans, auch bekannt als Lord Endryl de Caladhan in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt. Er ist der sechste Gründer Hogwarts und hat uns in seiner Bescheidenheit verboten, irgendwelche Bilder von ihm in den Hallen aufzuhängen und ihn überschwenglich in den Geschichtsbüchern zu erwähnen. Rowenna hat ihn deshalb nur als Erbauer erwähnt und bevor ihr fragt, ja, ihm gehört das Schloss, er hat es schließlich gebaut."

„Harold Evans... diesen Namen kenne ich auch, nur woher." murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was bedeutet das? Heißt das, die Schule wird geschlossen?" fragte McGonagall verblüfft.

Harold Evans lachte, „Nein, Professor McGonagall. Ich habe mit den Gründern einen magischen Vertrag geschlossen, dass die Schule Hogwarts kostenlos pachten kann auf ewig. Ich habe lediglich auf einem Quartier in dem Schloss bestanden und darauf, dass meine Nachfahren kostenlos hier unterrichtet werden."

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor, Lord de Caladhan." sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ist das so? Ich kenne dich ja auch, Remus Lupin."

Merlins Lachen ertönte erneut.

„Bevor ich dich deinem Schicksal überlasse, junger Harold Evans und den Fragen aller Anwesenden... keine Angst, ich überlasse es dir zu erklären, wer du wirklich bist... ich habe dir ein Geschenk hinterlassen. Es wurde von allen deinen Lehrern verpackt. Nur du allein kannst es öffnen, der du auf vielen Pfaden der Magie wandelst. Hüte es gut! Lebt wohl alle miteinander und viel Glück in eurem Kampf."

Plötzlich erschienen vier Hauselfen, doch sie waren nicht in der üblichen Kleidung. Sie trugen schwarze Ledersachen und kleine Schwerter. Zwischen ihnen erschien ein großer Block aus einem schwarzen glänzenden Material.

Der Fremde wandte sich überrascht um und betastete es nachdenklich.

„Obsidian." murmelte er.

Er schloss die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Er richtete seine Hände auf den schwarzen Block und ein goldener Strahl trat aus seinen Händen und verband sich mit dem Obsidian.

Vor den gebannt auf den Fremden starrenden Schülern und Lehrern verschwand das Obsidian langsam und der Fremde keuchte überrascht auf.

In dem Block befand sich eine wunderschöne junge Frau in der selben Kleidung wie der Fremde. Sie saß auf ihrem weißen Pferd und wirkte erstarrt. Das, was die Blicke vieler der Anwesenden in den Bann zog, abgesehen von ihrer eleganten und anmutigen Sschönheit, waren die spitz zulaufenden Ohren, die unter dem langen glatten schwarzen Haar hervorlugten. 

Auch die Schüler ächzten überrascht auf.

„Wer ist das?" flüsterten die Schüler und einige Jungen sahen sie verträumt an und murmelten: „Ein Engel!" oder „Sie ist wunderschön."

„Überraschung!" ertönte noch mal Merlins Stimme, „Sie befindet sich in einem Stasisfeld. Du kannst sie daraus befreien. Lebt wohl und werdet glücklich miteinander."

Kein Geräusch ertönte in der ganzen Halle, alle starrten gebannt auf das Schauspiel.

Harold Evans konzentrierte sich wieder und führte komplexe Bewegungen mit seinen Händen aus und murmelte in einer unbekannten Sprache.

Plötzlich erlosch das schimmernde Feld und es kam Bewegung in die Fremde. Tränen standen dem Fremden in den Augen und er murmelte leise: „Chantal!"

Sie strahlte und sprang vom Pferd direkt in seine Arme

„Harold! Ich habe dich so vermisst. Wow, du bist gewachsen."

„Chantal, du sprichst ja englisch." antwortete Harold überrascht.

„Ja, Merlin hat es mich gelehrt, bevor er mich in Stasis versetzt hat. Mum und ein Mann namens Bryan haben ihm geholfen."

„Bryan? Daher das Obsidian." sagte Harold nachdenklich und nickte verstehend.

„Ja. Oh ich bin so glücklich." damit gab sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Das löste einige Pfiffe aus.

Die Schüler betrachteten die Szene gebannt, auch Hermine und Ron konnten den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Ich darf doch bitten." sagte McGonagall ernst, „Erklären sie uns bitte, was hier vorgeht?" fragte sie dann niedergeschlagen.

„Ach Harold, nun da wir in deiner Zeit zurück sind, wie heißt du wirklich?"

Ein teuflisches Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

Remus und Hermine stöhnten wie aus einem Mund, „Das Lächeln habe ich schon mal gesehen." Doch noch immer erkannten sie die Wahrheit nicht.

„Werte Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts. Darf ich euch meine Verlobte vorstellen, Chantal de Caladhan, Prinzessin der Eledhain, Tochter von Königin Elaine de Caladhan."

„Harold!" rief sie ungeduldig, aber lächelnd.

„Chantal, du kennst mich unter dem Namen Harold Evans und deine Mutter hat mir den Namen Endryl da Caladhan gegeben. Hier kennt man mich als Harry James Potter."

„HARRY?" rief Hermine im Schock erstarrt.

Die Augen aller Anwesenden weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Auch für Ron schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

„Das ist Harry? Aber... er ist viel älter, größer, kräftiger. Er hat keine Brille. Krass!" murmelte er zweifelnd, doch er wusste, das war Harry.

„Potter!" flüsterten viele, „Er ist wieder da!" oder „Er sieht so anders aus!"

„Potter? Du hast fünfzig Todesser ausgeschaltet? Haben sie sich tot gelacht, oder was?" maulte Snape, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

„Severus!" rief Dumbledore strafend.

„UND HOL MICH ENDLICH HIER RUNTER!" brüllte er außer sich.

Chantal hatte sich umgedreht zu Snape und hielt im selben Augenblick ihren Bogen gespannt in der Hand.

„Niemand redet so mit dem Prinzregenten der Caladhan und schon gar nicht mit meinem Verlobten."

Snape wurde kreideweiß, als er auf die glänzende Pfeilspitze blickte.

„Verlobt?" stammelten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig perplex. Sie hatten es beim ersten mal nicht gerafft, wie fünfundneunzig Prozent der restlichen Anwesenden.

„Ich... äh... Entschuldigung!" stammelte Snape. Die Gryffindors lachten und Dumbledores Augen glitzerten amüsiert.

„Lass gut sein, Chantal. Der ist immer so. Es gibt nicht nur Elfen, die andere respektlos behandeln." lachte Harry.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und der Dolch flog zu ihm zurück und befreite endlich Snape aus seiner misslichen Lage.

Plötzlich schossen drei Leute auf ihn zu, zwei mit roten Haaren, eine mit braunen Haaren. Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Doch plötzlich schoss ein schwarzer Schatten zwischen Harry und sie und knurrte gefährlich.

Entsetzt wichen seine Freunde zurück.

„Brutus!" rief Harry warnend. Er ging zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er sandte ihm Bilder, Szenen aus seiner Vergangenheit mit seinen Freunden.

Dann stand er wieder auf.

Brutus wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz, dann ging er auf seine Freunde zu.

Ängstlich wichen sie zurück, doch Harry beruhigte sie, „Er tut euch nichts. Er weiß nun, dass ihre meine Freunde seid."

Er schnupperte an ihnen und leckte ihnen dann die Hände. Ginny beugte sich tapfer runter und kraulte sein Fell.

„Mr. Potter! Haustiere sind hier nicht erlaubt, außer Eulen, Katzen und Kröten." sagte McGonagall mit strenger Stimme.

„In der Tat, Professor. Aber Vertraute sind sehr wohl erlaubt. Schulregel 52. Ich muss es wissen, die Regel stammt nämlich von mir. Außerdem war Brutus dabei, als wir Hogwarts gebaut haben. Ich wage zu behaupten, er kennt das Schloss besser als sie." sagte Harry und grinste.

McGonagall sank geschlagen in ihren Stuhl zurück und seufzte, „Uns stehen schwere Zeiten bevor."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an und Hermine stammelte konfus: „Du? Hogwarts erbaut?"

„Harry, wie kommt es, dass ich deine Anwesenheit nicht gespürt habe?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wer glauben sie, ist für die Wachzauber verantwortlich, Professor? Ich meine mal abgesehen von Rowenna."

Diesmal sank Dumbledore seufzend in den Stuhl zurück.

„Du hast recht Minerva. Gegen ihn waren die Marauder Waisenknaben."

„Das habe ich gehört." lachte Remus.

Endlich erreichten seine Freunde ihn und umarmten ihn herzlich.

„Du hast uns gefehlt." schluchzte Ginny.

„Ja, Kumpel. Hogwarts war langweilig ohne dich. Hast uns `nen schönen Schrecken eingejagt." sagte Ron endlich erleichtert.

„Und kaum ist er mal drei Monate weg und außer Sicht, ist er verlobt. Wer hätte das gedacht." sagte Hermine grinsend und warf Ron einen bedeutenden Blick zu, dann gab sie Chantal die Hand, „Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Ron Weasley."

„Ginny Weasley. Bist du wirklich eine Prinzessin und Harry ein Prinz?"

„Ich bin die Tochter der letzten Elfenkönigin. Ja, ich bin eine Prinzessin und Harold... Harry wurde von meiner Mutter der Titel eines Elfenlords verliehen. Er ist außerdem ein Paladin, ein Wächter und Beschützer des Elfenreichs und der beste noch dazu. Und nein, er ist kein Prinz, sondern Prinzregent. Das heißt in Abwesenheit meiner Mutter regiert er das Königreich und er wird Prinz und König, wenn wir heiraten."

„Wow." sagte Ginny.

„Mann, du hast uns viel zu erzählen." sagte Ron grinsend.

Dann kam Remus auf sie zu. Er wurde von Brutus anstandslos durchgelassen. Brutus winselte ihm zu und Remus streichelte ihn, „Hi Brutus. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

Dann umarmte er Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist."

„Ich freu mich auch. Darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen, das ist Chantal. Chantal, das ist Remus alias Moony, einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters und der letzte lebende wahre Marauder."

„Oh, ich habe schon einiges von ihnen gehört, Remus. Sie sind ein Werwolf, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte überrascht.

Sie lächelte, „Ich sehe es an ihrer Aura."

„Ja, sie ist etwas dunkel." fügte Harry hinzu.

Dumbledore trat neben sie, „Ihr könnt Auras sehen?"

„Ja, hat mir Merlin beigebracht, Professor. Aber warum tarnen sie die ihre?"

Er blickte Harry überrascht an, dann forschend.

„Warum tarnst du deine?"

„Um neugierige Fragen zu meiden." lachte Harry.

„Lässt du mich einen Blick darauf werfen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Quit pro quo." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Einverstanden, ich lasse meine Tarnung fallen." sagte Dumbledore lachend.

Harry schaute ihn kurz an und sagte dann, „Beeindruckend."

„Fantastisch!" sagte Chantal leise. Harrys Freunde beobachteten den Austausch mit fragendem Blick.

„Jetzt du!" forderte Dumbledore ihn auf. Er und Chantal sahen ihn gespannt an.

Harry ließ seine Tarnung fallen. Chantal und Dumbledore bedeckten stöhnend die Augen und zuckten zurück. Sofort war Harrys Tarnung wieder oben.

„Albus! Was ist?" fragte Remus besorgt und auch McGonagall kam auf ihn zugestürzt.

„Er... er... so eine grelle und große Aura habe ich noch nie gesehen. Die ganze Halle war von strahlendem Licht erfüllt. Ich werde zu alt für so etwas. Ich ziehe mich zurück. Und ihr solltet euch auch zurück ziehen! Ich bin sicher, Harry wird euch morgen eure Fragen beantworten." rief er an die Schüler gewandt.

„Dobby!" rief Harry.

Der Elf kam auf Knien angekrochen. 

„Steht gefälligst auf. Ihr seid nicht meine Sklaven." sagte Harry streng, „Bitte geht nach draußen und beseitigt die Leichen. Schickt aber Bilder von den Gesichtern an das Ministerium."

„Sofort!" und mit einem Plopp verschwand Dobby und die anderen Elfen.

„Leichen?" fragte Hermine blass.

Auch Dumbledore hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht.

„Ja, Malfoy und Pettigrew waren die einzigen Überlebenden. Sie waren auch die einzigen ohne die Flammenschwerter."

Remus' und Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Du... Du hast fünfzig der Waffenträger ausgeschaltet? Allein? Keine Waffe auf Erden besteht gegen diese Flammenschwerter. Wir sollten uns das ansehen." stammelte Remus.

Harry hielt ihn am Arm fest, als er raus gehen wollte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Moony! Erspar dir diesen Anblick. Er ist... nicht sehr schön."

Remus schluckte, aber er nickte.

Harry zog sein Schwert.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten Remus, Ja, ich habe sie allein besiegt mit der Hilfe von Brutus und Schatten und nein, dieses Schwert wurde zwar auf der Erde geschmiedet, doch das Metall stammt von einem Kometen und selbst die Flammen-Schwerter machen sie auch nicht immun gegen Flüche."

Plötzlich kam Hagrid hereingestürmt: „Professor Dumbledore! Da draußen, da waren fünfzig Todesser mit Flammenschwertern, sie haben mich in meiner Hütte eingesperrt. Dann, dann kam ein Fremder auf einem schwarzen Ross. Ich habe noch nie jemand so kämpfen gesehen. Er ist wie ein Blitz unter sie gekommen... Er hatte einen Wolf bei sich, der allein mindestens zehn Todesser zerrissen hat."

„Ich geh dann mal." stöhnte Harry.

„DU! Du warst es." stammelte Hagrid und dann sah er ihm scharf in die Augen.

Er keuchte, „HARRY?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten überrascht, „Wenigstens einer, der mich erkennt."

Und schon fand er sich in einer kräftigen Umarmung wieder.

„HAGRID!" keuchte Harry. Hagrid ließ ihn los.

„Danke, ich hab schon keine Luft mehr bekommen. Hagrid, das hier ist meine Verlobte Chantal. Chantal, das ist Hagrid, Wildhüter und mein Freund. Hagrid, ich möchte mich zurückziehen. Könntest du uns einen Gefallen tun, wenn du deinen Bericht bei Professor Dumbledore abgegeben hast?"

„Klar doch Harry."

„Nimmst du unsere Pferde und Brutus mit und kümmerst dich um sie?"

„Gern doch." Er tätschelte die Pferde und auch Brutus und sie fassten sofort Vertrauen zu ihm.

McGonagall kam auf Harry zu, „Es ist schön, dass sie wieder da sind, Mr. Potter, oder soll ich sie mit Lord ansprechen?" fragte sie ernst.

„Entweder Harry oder Mr. Potter, aber wehe, ich höre einen Titel." sagte Harry ernst.

„Ihr Bett im Jungenschlafsaal wartet auf sie und Miss de Caladhan kann bei den Mädchen des sechsten Schuljahres schlafen."

„Aber Professor." sagte Harry ernst, doch seine Augen funkelten tückisch, „Ich werde mit meiner Verlobten in einem Zimmer schlafen, ich habe sie drei Jahre nicht gesehen."

Hermine, Ginny und Ron sahen sich konfus an.

„Das dürfen sie nicht!" sagte McGonagall entsetzt.

„Ach, und wer verbietet mir das?"

„Ich... aber... die Schlafsäle."

„Ich glaube, sie sollten mal den Gründungsvertrag lesen. Ich habe ein Quartier hier, Professor und genau da werde ich schlafen und Chantal auch, natürlich nur, wenn sie möchte. Und schließlich und letztendlich ist das mein Schloss."

Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. 

„Lass ihn, Minerva. Ich glaube er hat recht. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wer dieser Endryl ist und warum er nirgendwo erwähnt wird, außer in der Geschichte Hogwarts und im Gründungsvertrag." beruhigte Dumbledore sie grinsend.

Harry und Chantal verabschiedeten sich von ihren Tieren und gingen. Unterwegs wurden sie immer wieder von anderen Schülern angehalten und begrüßt.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny blieben vor dem Portrait der Fetten Lady stehen und sahen bedrückt zu Boden.

Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um, dann zu Chantal. Sie lächelte und nickte ihm zu.

„Kommt schon mit! Wir haben noch etwas Zeit für ein paar Geschichten."

Sie strahlten und folgten ihm in den Seitengang.

Dort blieb er vor einem Portrait stehen, das ihn vor einem Feuer zeigte. Neben ihm saß Brutus und rings um das Feuer saßen Merlin, Rowenna, Helga, Godric uns Salazar. Unter dem Bild stand:

Rowenna Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, die Gründer von Hogwarts, Merlin alias Emrys und Lord Endryl de Caladhan, Prinzregent und Paladin  der Eledhain 

_Alias Harold Evans_

_Alias Harry James Potter_

_Mit seinem Vertrauten Wolf Brutus_

_Während dem Bau von Hogwarts ca. 1001 AD_

„MERLIN!" fluchte Harry und Chantal lachte.

„Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder und dann zeige ich dir, wozu ein Marauder im Stande ist." versprach Harry.

Ein leises Kichern hallte durch das Schloss. Und der Merlin auf dem Bild zwinkerte ihnen zu, während Harry auf dem Bild die Hände vor den Kopf schlug und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe dieses Bild noch nie gesehen." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Erklärst du es ihnen?" fragte Harry an Chantal gewandt.

„Am Abzweig zu dem Seitengang ist ein Ablenkungszauber. Jeder sieht den Gang, aber niemand verspürt das Bedürfnis hineinzugehen."

„Wow, das ist ein sehr komplexer Zauber." sagte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Danke." sagte Harry und ihr Kopf flog zu ihm herum.

„Du hast viel zu erzählen, und wehe du lässt etwas aus, Harry James Potter!"

Ginny und Ron lachten fröhlich.

„Ja ja, schon gut. Kommt erst mal rein."

Das Bild schwang beiseite und öffnete den Weg in ein bequemes Wohnzimmer mit einem großen Kamin und einigen roten Sesseln und einer Couch vor einem runden Mahagoni-Tisch.

Er führte sie durch das Schlafzimmer, das ein riesiges Doppelbett enthielt, durch das Badezimmer, das einen großen Pool enthielt, ähnlich wie das Badezimmer der Schulsprecher, die Küche und das Arbeitszimmer, in dem ein Schreibtisch stand und Regale voller uralter Bücher. Hermine war natürlich voll Feuer und Flamme und auch Chantal warf einen interessieren Blick auf die Bücher.

„Harry, diese Bücher sind uralt. Einige von Godric und Rowenna... und von Slytherin und Helga. Wow, hier ist eins von Merlin, nein noch viele mehr." freute sich Hermine wie ein kleines Kind, „Und hier... was ist... nein, das glaube ich nicht." stammelte Hermine.

Harry lachte herzlich. Ron und Ginny sahen ihn verblüfft an.

Chantal nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand, dann starrte sie Harry an. „Das kann nicht sein. Ist das wahr?"

„Was ist denn?" fragte Ginny aufgebracht, „Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder."

„Das Buch hier ist von Harry." 

„Was?" riefen Ginny und Ron wie aus einem Mund und eilten zu den Mädchen herüber.

Auf dem Einband stand:

Duelltaktiken für Magierduelle 

_von Harold Evans_

„Und?" fragte Harry.

Chantal blätterte durch das Buch und ihre Augen wurden immer weiter.

„Es... es ist fantastisch. Hier Hermine, sieh mal... so detailliert und doch verständlich. Wow."

 Es sah so aus, als hätte Hermine eine Freundin gefunden, die auf ihrer Wellenlänge war.

Ginny suchte weiter durch das Bücherregal.

„Hey ihr beiden, hier sind noch mehr: Schwertkampf für Fortgeschrittene, Antike Heilzauber, Erfolg bei der Jagd und Wie halte ich meinen Bogen."

Dann kam sie an ein verschlossenen Schrank.

„Was ist dort drin?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Meine Aufzeichnungen über Elfenmagie und Elementarmagie, sowie die persönlichen Aufzeichnungen von Merlin, Godric, Rowenna und Helga. Ich würde nicht versuchen, diesen Schrank zu öffnen. Diese Bücher dürfen nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Das Wissen darin ist zu brisant. Es ist deswegen sehr wirkungsvoll geschützt."

„Elfenmagie? Elementarmagie? HARRY! Wenn du uns nicht sofort deine Geschichte erzählst, dann..." sagte Hermine mit drohendem Blick.

„Ja, ich meine den Teil mit der Elfenmagie kann ich zumindest verstehen, aber den Rest würde ich gern hören... SOFORT!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, was ihm gleich zwei Armhiebe einbrachte.

„Kommt, wir machen es uns bequem." sagte er schließlich und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer.

„Dobby!"

„Ja, Lord de Caladhan!"

„DOBBY! Ich heiße für dich immer noch HARRY POTTER!"

„Ja Lord Potter!"

„DOBBY! Also schön. Bring bitte sofort Remus und Dumbledore hierher. Sag ihnen, ich hätte eine Geschichte zu erzählen und ich werde sie nicht zweimal erzählen. Bring ein paar Butterbier mit und für Dumbledore einen Tee und eine Schale Zitronenbonbons. Teleportiere sie bitte gleich hier her."

Harry legte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf eine Couch. Ginny betrachtete verträumt, wie sich die Muskeln unter dem engen Shirt abzeichneten und wies Hermine ebenfalls darauf hin, indem sie ihr einen bedeutenden Blick zuwarf und mit den Augen auf seine Bizepsmuskeln deutete. Auch Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sie schluckte sichtlich.

Dann fasste sie sich und sagte: „Du hast dich verändert." 

Harry sah sie überrascht an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Ginny und bemerkte, dass ihr Blick noch immer auf seinen Muskeln ruhte. Er sah an sich herunter und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte, „Ich habe etwas trainiert."

Chantal lachte und meinte dann: „Etwas? Er war ein Jahr bei uns Elfen und er hat nichts gemacht, außer zu trainieren und zu lernen. Doch als er uns verließ war er noch nicht mal halb so viel, wie jetzt."

Kurz darauf erschien Dobby mit Remus und Dumbledore in der Hand und Sekunden später erschienen die Getränke und die Bonbons.

„Ah, ich sehe, du hast an alles gedacht, Harry." sagte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern, als er seine Lieblingsspeisen auf dem Tisch bemerkte.

„Selbstverständlich Professor."

„Du willst uns nun endlich erzählen, was dir passiert ist?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Ja. Ich versuch es. Also Voldemort hat mich im Ligusterweg angegriffen. Für mich war das vor fast vier Jahren. Als er seinen Todesfluch sprach, habe ich einen Reduktor gesprochen. Diesmal kam es nicht zu einem Priori Incatatem-Effekt, da er den Zauberstab von Lucius benutzt hatte. Doch die Flüche trafen sich und es gab eine Explosion. Ich habe mir nichts mehr gewünscht, als in Sicherheit zu sein. Das muss mich in die Vergangenheit verfrachtet haben, jedenfalls als ich aufwachte, war ich im Jahre 802 irgendwo in einem Wald. Nachdem ich unterwegs einigen tödlichen Fallen ausgewichen bin und einem gepanzertem Ungeheuer entkam, bin ich bei Merlin gelandet. Der hatte mich offenbar schon erwartet. Er sagte, er würde mich auf meinen Kampf vorbereiten und ausbilden, weil Voldemort inzwischen ein Necromancer wäre."

„Ich habe es befürchtet." sagte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Er hat mich dann ein reichliches halbes Jahr in stabloser Magie ausgebildet. Dann hat er mich zu den Elfen geschickt. Dort wurde ich zum Paladin ausgebildet, habe Chantal kennen gelernt, der Königin zweimal das Leben gerettet, mich mit Chantal verlobt und nebenbei den anderen Lehrlingen gezeigt, was es heißt, sich über meine Freundin lustig zu machen, nur weil sie schwarze Haare hatte, statt dem üblichen blond, was ich übrigens sehr attraktiv finde."

„Wie hast du sie gerächt?" fragte Ron interessiert.

„Ich habe ihnen mit einer Pflanzenmischung die Haare schwarz gefärbt und das beste war, dass das durch Magie nicht umkehrbar war. Sie mussten es sich herauswachsen lassen. Sah nach einiger Zeit bestimmt lustig aus, so halb blond, halb schwarz."

Alla lachten und Remus meinte: „Du bist wahrhaftig James' Sohn."

„Dann hat mich Merlin wieder abgeholt."

„Ey, geht es nicht noch etwas kürzer?" fragte Hermine drohend.

Chantal sah ihn ebenfalls strafend an und meinte todernst: „Harry, bitte erzähl die ganze Geschichte."

Harry seufzte. An seinem Blick konnten sie erkennen, dass er gedanklich in die Vergangenheit reiste. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier, dann begann er zu erzählen, was nach der Explosion in seinem Haus geschehen war.


	5. Erwachen

AN: Danke an alle reviewer! 

**@Brisana-Brownie** und alle die nicht wissen was ein **Necromancer** ist: Necromancer sind Geisterbeschwörer. In meiner Geschichte ist damit gemeint, dass Old Voldie, Tote wiedererwecken kann oder Skelette oder andere Unterweltwesen herbeirufen kann.

**@Laser-jet** und **@Muffi**: Ich danke euch wirklich für eure reviews, doch es reicht mir, wenn ihr ein review einmal postet. Ich finde es nicht so überzeugend, wenn ich vier mal das selbe review lese. Ich glaube euch auch so, dass ihr alle Kapitel lest die da sind *g*

Qualität statt Quantität ;-)

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!!!

Kapitel 5 - Erwachen 

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit, die für ihn fast vier Jahre zurück lag, für seine Freunde knapp vier Monate. Während er seinen Freunden seine Geschichte erzählte, erlebte er sie in seinem Geist mit:

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erwachte Harry aus der endlosen Dunkelheit.

Seine Hand hatte sich krampfhaft um den Griff seines Zauberstabs geklammert.

Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sich um ihn herum alles drehte.

Er schloss sie wieder, zählte bis zehn, dann öffnete er sie wieder. Diesmal stand die Welt still und er sah sich um.

Er befand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald. Der Fleck Gras auf dem er lag war verkohlt. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

„Voldemort" murmelte er und mit schmerzhafter Deutlichkeit erwachten die Erinnerungen. Voldemort war in sein Haus eingedrungen und hatte seine Verwandten töten lassen. Dann wollte er ihn umbringen. Er hatte gleichzeitig mit Voldemort einen Fluch ausgesprochen und diesmal war es nicht zum Priori-Incatatem-Effekt gekommen, wie nach dem trimagischen Turnier. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab gegen den von Malfoy ausgetauscht.

Was war geschehen? Fragte er sich.

Er richtete sich auf und sah sich genauer um.

Der Wald war ihm unheimlich, etwa so, wie der verbotene Wald um Hogwarts.

Er stand langsam auf und ging erst mal drauflos. Er hörte einen Bach rauschen. Das war sein erstes Ziel.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte er den Bach erreicht. Er wusch sich das Gesicht und trank einen Schluck des köstlich kühlen Wassers. Als er sich zum Wasser herunter lehnte, sah er plötzlich Spuren im Sand. Spuren, die ihm gar nicht gefielen. Es war eine große Pranke mit offensichtlich langen Krallen, die sich tief in die Erde gegraben hatten. Das sah nicht gut aus.

Er überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er musste aus dem Wald raus. Er wusste nicht, wie lange das dauern würde. Er brauchte also Verpflegung. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wohin er sich wenden musste, also brauchte er eine Art Aussichtspunkt.

Zunächst brauchte er Wasser, doch worin sollte er es transportieren?

Gedankenverloren spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab. Dann schlug er sich gegen die Stirn. War er nun ein Zauberer oder nicht?

Er nahm einen Stein vom Ufer des Baches und tippte ihn dreimal mit dem Zauberstab an. Dann sagte er deutlich: Transverto Butticula und stellte sich dabei in seinem Geiste eine Feldflasche vor.

Tatsächlich verwandelte sich der Stein in eine perfekte Feldflasche. Das Lernen hatte sich also doch gelohnt.

Einen weiteren Stein verwandelte er in einen handlichen Rucksack.

Dann ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Ein besonders großer Baum fesselte seinen Blick.

Das war sein nächstes Ziel. Der Baum war etwa zweihundert Meter entfernt.

Unterwegs hielt er Ausschau nach Beeren und Früchten. Was er als genießbar erachtete, steckte er in den Rucksack. Ein paar Beeren aß er sofort.

Dann erreichte er den Baum. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Tasche und begann, den Baum hinaufzuklettern. Der Baum überragte alle anderen in der Umgebung, so müsste er einen guten Ausblick auf die Umgebung haben.

Er hatte sich das Klettern nur nicht so schwer vorgestellt. Nach zwanzig Minuten waren seine Hände voller Splitter und der Schweiß lief aus allen Poren.

Drei Stunden später hatte er die angestrebte Höhe erreicht.

Die Dunkelheit brach inzwischen herein.

Er sah sich um, doch um ihn herum war nur dichter Wald, weit und breit kein Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Wo war er nur gelandet?

Plötzlich sah er einen Lichtblitz, dann einen orangenen Schein.

In der Ferne hatte jemand ein Feuer entfacht. Wo ein Feuer war, waren auch Menschen, bzw. Leute. Der Lichtblitz könnte bedeuten, dass es sich um einen Zauberer handelt.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn auf seine Hand und sagte: „Weise mir den Weg!"

Diesen Spruch hatte er während des trimagischen Turniers gelernt, er bewirkte, dass sich sein Zauberstab nach Norden ausrichtete. Das Feuer war im Nordwesten zu sehen.

Heut brauchte er sich nicht mehr auf den Weg machen. Er überlegte, ob er wieder herunterklettern sollte, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, als er sich an den Klauenabdruck erinnerte. Er kletterte jedoch etwas tiefer, bis er einen breiten verzweigten Ast erreicht hatte. Er verwandelte seine Jacke in eine Wolldecke und deckte sich damit zu. Seinen Rucksack und seinen Zauberstab brachte er sicher unter. Dann legte er sich schlafen.

Erschlief diese Nacht ruhig und friedlich und zur Abwechslung mal ohne Albträume.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl. Er aß ein paar Beeren und trank etwas von dem Wasser. Seine Decke verwandelte er wieder zurück in seine Jacke, dann kletterte er hinunter.

Die Erfahrung an dem Bach hatte ihn gelehrt, im Wald die Augen aufzuhalten und so bemerkte er schnell die Spuren unten am Baum. Etwas war in der Nacht um den Baum herumgeschlichen, etwas Großes. Die Abdrücke waren ziemlich tief.

Er ließ sich vom Zauberstab den Weg weisen und machte sich auf die Reise. Es würde mindestens einen Tag dauern, bis er den Ort des Feuers erreichen würde.

Er ging zügig und versuchte leise zu sein. Er wollte nichts aufschrecken, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte.

Am Nachmittag sah er in der Ferne ein Einhorn grasen. Er wusste es besser, als sich diesem schönen und unschuldigen Tier zu nähern. Sie mochten die Nähe von Männern oder Jungen nicht. Sie duldeten nur die Nähe von Frauen und ließen sich auch nur von Jungfrauen berühren. Plötzlich hob das Einhorn den Kopf, witterte etwas und verschwand mit einem wilden Galopp. Harry war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Er hörte ein lautes Krachen.

Und es bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Das war nicht gut.

Ein großes kräftiges Tier brach vor ihm aus dem Unterholz. Es ähnelte einem Nashorn, war etwas größer und hatte drei gefährlich spitze Hörner.

Dieses Tier hatten sie in ‚Magische Kreaturen' besprochen, doch Harry fiel der Name nicht ein. Er wusste nur, dass es ziemlich gut gepanzert war.

Es rannte auf ihn zu. „STUPOR!" rief Harry, doch der Fluch prallte von der Haut des Tiers ab. Es wurde nur noch wütender.

„IMPEDIMENTIA" schrie Harry, doch der Fluch verlangsamte das gewaltige Tier nur wenig.

„ELECTRIFICUS!" schrie Harry nun und ein gleißender Blitz traf das Tier. Funken wanderten über dessen Haut und diesmal knickten die Vorderbeine ein.

Doch es richtete sich schnell wieder auf, schüttelte sich kurz und stürmte weiter auf Harry zu. Er konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, sonst hätte das Biest ihn aufgespießt.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Harry um und sandte dem Vieh einen weiteren Zauberspruch hinterher: „IMMOBILUS!"

Dieser Spruch saß und das Tier erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Puh, das war knapp!" murmelte Harry, dann rannte er so schnell er konnte. Der Zauber würde nicht lange anhalten.

Völlig außer Puste verlangsamte er seinen Schritt zwei Kilometer weiter. Dann horchte er sorgfältig, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass das Biest ihm gefolgt war.

„Gott sei..." er hörte ein leises Knacken und warf sich nach hinten. Dieser ausgezeichnete Reflex rettete ihn, dann dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, schoss ein großes Netz in die Luft. „Was zu Hölle ist das hier?" fluchte er.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging zügig weiter. Diesmal richtete er seinen Blick jedoch sehr sorgfältig auf dem Boden. Er behielt alle Sinne angespannt, im Falle, dass ihn ein anderes Tier auf die Speisekarte gesetzt hatte, oder die Erbauer dieser Falle nach ihm suchten.

Er fand drei weitere Fallen und eine Speergrube, denen er vorsichtig auswich.

Er fand keinen der Erbauer und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das Sorgen oder Erleichterung verschaffte.

Am späten Nachmittag suchte er sich wieder einen hohen Baum, auf dem er nächtigte.

Er fand das Feuer schnell wieder und er hatte mehr, als die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt.

Morgen würde er die Stelle erreichen und erschöpft viel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen kletterte er wieder herunter und setzte seinen Weg fort, die Sinne gespannt, den Zauberstab bereit.

Er wusste, er war in der Nähe der Stelle, als es Mittag war. Er bewegte sich nun wesentlich vorsichtiger. Er hatte sich desillusioniert. Diesen Spruch hatte er sich von Moody im letzten Schuljahr abgeschaut.

Plötzlich kam er an eine Lichtung. Mitten auf dieser Lichtung stand ein kleines Steinhäuschen und aus dem Schornstein trat feiner Rauch. Vor der Tür des Hauses saß ein alter Zauberer mit einem langen weißen Bart auf einem Schaukelstuhl. Der Zauberer kam Harry merkwürdig bekannt vor.


	6. Emrys

Kapitel 6 - Emrys 

Das seltsame war, der Zauberer schien ihn direkt anzusehen. Da er sich nicht bewegte, sollte er durch seinen Tarnzauber eigentlich unsichtbar sein und außerdem war er noch hinter einem Busch versteckt.

„Komm ruhig näher, junger Zauberer." sagte der Alte laut und mit fester Stimme.

Dieser Zauberer schien zu wissen, was um ihn herum vorging. Das, sein Aussehen und sein Tonfall erinnerten ihn verdammt an Dumbledore. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass dieser Zauberer ihm böses wollte. Außerdem war er auf Hilfe angewiesen.

Er beendete seinen Tarnzauber und ging vorsichtig auf den Alten zu.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter."

„In der Tat. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen." antwortete der Alte mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Darf ich fragen, wer ihr seid? Ihr kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, als hätte ich sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen."

„Man nennt mich Emrys."

„Emrys...Emrys... das habe ich schon mal gehört, nur wo?"

„Vielleicht kennst du mich unter einem anderen Namen. Man nennt mich unter den Menschen auch Merlin."

Harrys Kopf zuckte hoch und er sah dem alten in die Augen, „Aber... aber das ist unmöglich. Sie sind doch... tot. Seit weit über tausend Jahren."

Der alte lächelte freundlich, „Ich fühle mich aber noch sehr lebendig. Danke."  
"Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein." sagte Harry hastig.

„Nichts für ungut. Komm erst mal mit herein, dann bringen wir ein wenig Licht in diese Angelegenheit."

Harry folgte Emrys ins Haus.

Dort bot Emrys ihm eine Tasse Tee an, die er gern annahm. Dann stellte Emrys zwei Teller auf den Tisch und etwas zu Essen.

„Ich hatte dich schon erwartet, Harry. Ich muss sagen, deine erste Aufgabe hast du mit Bravour gemeistert. Nicht jeder hätte so schnell und vor allen Dingen so sicher den Weg hierher gefunden. Das hast du definitiv nicht von mir geerbt."

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, du bist ein Nachfahre von mir."

„Oh Gott, nicht das noch."

Emrys grinste ihn an, „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, etwas besonderes zu sein. Doch diesen Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen. Du bist etwas besonderes, noch wesentlich mehr, als du glaubst."

Harry schlug verzweifelt die Hände vor die Augen.

„Gut, schießen sie los." meinte er grummelnd.

„Harry, ich habe mich intensiv mit der Zukunft beschäftigt und habe auch von der Bedrohung in eurer Zeit erfahren."

„Voldemort."

„Ja, so nennt sich der dunkle Zauberer. Er ist jedoch noch viel gefährlicher, als du weißt. Er sammelt Wissen und mächtige Artefakte um ein Necromancer zu werden."

„Ein Necromancer, ist das nicht einer, der Skelette beschwört und so?"

„Ja, doch es ist mehr, als nur das. Wenn er mächtig genug wird, kann er die Tore zur Hölle öffnen und kann somit Dämonen beschwören. Gegen die kann ein normaler Zauberer nichts ausrichten. Deswegen musst du vorbereitet werden."

„Moment mal, haben sie vorhin gesagt, sie hätten sich mit der Zukunft beschäftigt? Welches Jahr haben wir jetzt?"

„Ich dachte schon, das wäre dir entgangen. Nun, es ist das Jahr 802 nach Christus."

„Ich bin also in der Vergangenheit. Ich muss zurück. Meine Freunde, sie zählen auf mich."

„Immer eins nach dem anderen, zunächst musst du vorbereitet werden. Du musst wissen, du entstammst nicht nur meiner Blutlinie, sondern auch derer weiterer mächtiger Zauberer. In Facto bist du das Ergebnis eines zufälligen Zusammentreffens dreier mächtiger Blutlinien: meiner, Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Zusätzlich hat dir Voldemort ein Teil der Macht der Slytherin-Linie übertragen. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass du von der Seite deiner Mutter auch einige Talente geerbt haben dürftest, die über Äonen in dieser Familie brach lagen."

„Ich dachte, meine Mutter entstammte einer Familie von Muggeln."

„Muggeln in der Sichtweise der Zauberer. Es gibt mehr Magie zwischen Himmel und Erde, als nur die Magie mit Zauberstäben."

„Was denn noch?"

„Ich zähle dir mal die bekanntesten auf: Magie mit Zauberstäben, stablose Magie, Elementarmagie, Magie der Elfen, Magie der Zwerge, Drachenmagie, Chaosmagie, Magie der Götter, wobei Chaosmagie dem letzteren schon sehr nahe kommt. Dann gibt es noch Blutmagie und Seelenmagie. Ein Necromancer liegt über der Zauberermagie, aber noch unter der Blut- oder Seelenmagie. Die Seelenmagie ist eigentlich den Göttern vorbehalten, doch einige der mächtigeren Dämonen haben limitierten Zugriff darauf."

„Und was hat das alles mit meiner Mutter zu tun?"

„Deine Mutter entstammt in direkter Linie den letzten Atlantern, genauer gesagt den Priestern von Atlantis."

„Und was konnten die so besonderes?"

„Niemand weiß das so genau, Harry" antwortete Merlin lachend, „So weit ich weiß, beherrschten sie die Elementarmagie und waren sehr eng verbunden mit Tieren. Vielleicht werden wir sie besuchen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, mir schwirrt der Kopf."

„Dann ist es wohl besser, wir essen, bevor es kalt wird."

Nachdem sich Harry gesättigt hatte, fragte er, was weiter geschehen würde.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, du wirst für die nächsten Wochen mein Adept. Ich werde dich in die Grundlagen der stablosen Magie und der alten Zauberkunst einführen. Dann werden wir die Elfen besuchen."

„Die Elfen?"

„Ja, die Hochelfen. Ich denke, du wirst ein Jahr bei denen verbringen."

„EIN JAHR?" keuchte Harry überrascht.

„Hab keine Angst, du wirst in deiner Zeit nicht ganz so viel Zeit verlieren, doch das Maximum was ich herausholen kann, ist ein Monat für jedes Jahr, was du hier verbringst und das werden doch einige sein. Auch dein Körper wird nicht so weit altern, cirka ein bis drei Monate pro Jahr. Mehr kann ich die Zeitflüsse für dich nicht manipulieren."

Harry schluckte, doch nickte.

„Gut. Was weißt du über die stablose Magie"

„Äh... nichts?"

„Das ist ein Anfang." lachte Merlin.

Merlin erklärte ihm die Grundgedanken der stablosen Magie.

„Der Zauberstab, den ihr benutzt, dient euch nur als Focus eurer eigenen Magie. Eigentlich seit ihr nicht darauf angewiesen. Jedoch verlangt die Magie ohne Zauberstab sehr viel Konzentration und Willenskraft. Deswegen lernten immer weniger Zauberer die stablose Magie, als die Zauberstäbe einmal erfunden waren. Ohne ihren wundersamen Holzstab sind sie völlig hilflos, denn inzwischen ist die Kunst der stablosen Magie verloren."

„Das ist wohl wahr." gab Harry zu.

„Also beginnen wir. Zuerst lernst du, zu meditieren, dein Zentrum zu finden. Dort kannst du deine Magie fühlen. Dann schaffst du die Öffnungen der Kanäle in deinem Körper, durch die die Magie wirken soll, z.B. deine Handfläche. Hier hast du einige Bücher zu diesem Thema. Ich überlasse dich dir selbst, nachdem ich dir einige Meditationstechniken gezeigt habe, Harry."

Er zeigte Harry, was er tun musste. Harry stellte fest, dass er sich diese Übungen sparen konnte, Meditation beherrschte er bereits. Ohne große Mühen, versetzte er sich in einen Zustand einer tiefen Trance.

Merlin pfiff anerkennend und murmelte: „Das erspart uns wertvolle Zeit."

Harry suchte fieberhaft nach seinem Zentrum. Er spürte etwas, doch er konnte es nicht greifen. Nach einer Stunde gab er auf und widmete sich den Büchern.

Insbesondere beschäftigte er sich mit dem Teil, wo die Öffnung der Kanäle erklärt war. Zum Abendessen geriet er darüber mit Merlin in eine interessante Diskussion.

„Merlin, welche anderen Punkte des Körpers kann man noch wählen, für die Magiekanäle?"

„Außer den Händen?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß nicht, theoretisch jeden Punkt, doch wozu sollte das gut sein?"

„Was machst du, wenn du doch mal überwältigt wirst und dir jemand die Hände auf den Rücken fesselt?"

„Gute Frage. Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Wie steht es mit den Augen?"

„Die Augen... es müsste gehen. Ja, ich glaube schon. Es wird allerdings noch schwerer werden, die Zauber durch die Augen auszuführen. Mit den Händen kannst du Gesten ausführen, die das Wirken der Zauber vereinfachen und unterstützen. Das fehlt dir bei den Augen, doch es müsste gehen."

„Gut. Kann man auch ohne lauten Zauberspruch zaubern?"

„Ja, auch das geht, doch dafür ist eine enorme Konzentration und Willenskraft nötig."

„Gut, genau das möchte ich lernen. Und noch etwas, Merlin."

„Ja?"

„Kannst du irgendetwas für meine Augen tun? Ich bin nicht gern auf die Brille angewiesen?"

„Das ist nun überhaupt kein Problem."

Er nahm Harry die Brille ab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Plötzlich konnte Harry klar sehen, sogar klarer, als mit Brille vorher.

„Danke Merlin. Wie sieht es mit Animagustransformation aus?"

„Du bist wissbegierig, das muss man dir lassen. Doch das überlassen wir den Atlantern, denke ich. Jetzt ist es erst mal Zeit fürs Bett, junger Harry. Ach ja. Vielleicht sollten wir noch deinen Namen und dein Aussehen ein wenig ändern, nur für den Fall, dass jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, dich auf irgendeinem Bild zu verewigen."

Harrys Augen funkelten belustigt, „Was schwebt dir da so vor, Großer Merlin."

„Ah, ich denke, du lässt dir einen Bart wachsen und deine Haare etwas länger. Dann dein Name... Harry ist für diese Zeit viel zu modern und Potter könnte uns später noch Probleme machen."

„Gute Idee, mit dem Aussehen, was den Namen angeht, wie wäre es mit Harold Evans? Meine Mutter hieß Evans."

„Perfekt. Dann gute Nacht, Harold Evans. Mögen die Sterne über dich wachen."

Die nächsten Wochen waren mit Meditation und Lernen ausgelastet. Früh trainierte Harry immer noch das Laufen und er machte sich mit einem Leben im Wald vertraut. Merlin ermutigte ihn dazu, er meinte, das würde ihm später mit den Elfen nützlich sein. 

Nach vier Wochen hatte er die ersten Erfolge mit der stablosen Magie. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, Magie aus beiden Händen fließen zu lassen. Nun begann Merlin ihm Zauber beizubringen. Außerdem unterrichtete er ihn in der Theorie der Nekromantik. Harry sollte wissen, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

Einen weiteren Monat später beherrschte er die meisten Zauber, die er bis dahin gelernt hatte mit den Händen perfekt. Die neuen Zauber, die er von Merlin gelernt hatte, beherrschte er ebenfalls mit Hand und Zauberstab. Merlin war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Dann hatte er endlich einen Durchbruch mit seinen Augen. Er schaffte es, Betäubungszauber mit den Augen auszuführen und Blitzzauber, später auch Levitation, bann und Explosionszauber.

Er übte von früh bis spät in die Nacht. Meditation war für ihn inzwischen ein Kinderspiel.

Merlin hatte ihn einmal beim Levitieren mit den Augen beobachtet. Er schüttelte sich.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry.

„Deine Augen. Es ist unheimlich, wenn du mit ihnen zauberst. Dein Blick ist sehr irritierend, seitdem du die magischen Kanäle geöffnet hast. Man hat den Eindruck, du würdest einem tief in die Seele schauen, wenn du einen anschaust, doch wenn du zauberst, ist es, als würde man von deinen Augen in seinen Bann gezogen... hypnotisiert... verschlungen. Brrr!" Merlin schüttelte sich erneut.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir beibringen, meinen Geist zu verschließen?"

„Das wäre ohnehin die nächste Stufe deines Trainings gewesen, junger Adept. Du musst deinen Geist verschließen und deine Aura kontrollieren. Du würdest sonst zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Du musst deine Ausstrahlung, deine Aura dämpfen."

„Kann man denn die Aura eines Menschen sehen?"

„Das werde ich dir beibringen, wenn du deinen Geist verschließen kannst. Allerdings sollte das alles kein Problem sein, mit deinen Fähigkeiten in der Meditation. Wenn wir das hinter uns haben, lehre ich dich, wie man appariert. Wenn du das dann kannst, wird es Zeit für die Elfen."

„So schnell schon?"

„Ja, du hast meine Erwartungen mehr als nur übertroffen." als er sah, wie Harry seine Stirn runzelte, lachte er und fügte hinzu, „Ich bin mir sicher, das hast du schon oft gehört."

„Mehr als genug. Wenn ich es noch ein paar mal höre, glaube ich es vielleicht."

„Du hast Humor, Harry." sagte Merlin und lächelte weise.

„Hmm. Sag mal, Merlin, solltest du nicht an der Seite von König Arthur sein, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Ts! Ts! Ts! Das geschieht doch erst in einigen Jahren Harry. Hast du nicht aufgepasst in Geschichte?"

„Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich immer einschlafe." sagte Harry und grinste.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weiter mit dem Unterricht, Adept."

Nach zwei Wochen beherrschte Harry Okklumentik, er konnte Auras lesen und dämpfen und Apparation beherrschte er mit Leichtigkeit.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Auras und untersuchte Merlin neugierig.

Er hatte eine silberne Aura mit einem blauen Rand. Er konnte auch Tiere sehen und erkennen, ob sie friedlich, ängstlich, feindlich oder wütend waren. Dumbledore musste auch Auras sehen können, dachte Harry, wenn er immer so gut wusste, ob er einem Menschen trauen konnte, oder nicht und er wusste auch immer, wie sich die Menschen gerade fühlten. Wenn man Auras sehen konnte, war das ein Kinderspiel. Nur seine eigene Aura konnte er nicht sehen. Er konnte sich allerdings vorstellen, wie sie aussehen sollte und ihr Abbild entsprechend formen. Merlin hatte ihm gezeigt, wie eine normale Aura aussehen sollte, blau, für innere Ruhe und den richtigen Durchmesser für einen Zauberer mit normalen bis leicht überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten. Merlin riet ihm, von jetzt an immer dieses Bild nach außen zu projizieren und seinen Geist permanent verschlossen zu halten.

Warum, das sollte er bald herausfinden.

„So, junger Adept. Es ist soweit. Ich bringe dich zu den Elfen. Nimm meine Hand."

Harry fasste seine Hand. Und Merlin apparierte mit ihm weiter in den Wald hinein.


	7. Die Elfen

Kapitel 7 – die Elfen 

Sie landeten auf einer kleinen Lichtung.

„Keine hektischen Bewegungen, Harold."

Harry konzentrierte sich und spannte seine Sinne an, doch er konnte nichts erkennen.

Dann aktivierte er seinen Aura-Blick, wie er es für sich nannte.

Dann sah er, dass sie von fünf Gestalten umstellt waren. Sie waren angespannt, doch zeigten keine Furcht...  nur Selbstsicherheit und Überlegenheit.

„Denundan!" rief Merlin aus, das war ein Gruß in der Elfensprache. Merlin hatte Harry in seiner Unterrichtszeit die Sprache der Elfen und die der Atlanter beigebracht.

Harry sah, wie sich die Fremden näherten.

Die Elfen ähnelten den Menschen und auch wieder nicht. Sie waren allesamt schlank, hatten langes hellblondes Haar, spitz zulaufende Ohren und waren groß gewachsen, sie reichten alle an die zwei Meter. Sie bewegten sich mit einer Anmut und Grazie, die auf gute kämpferische Fähigkeiten hindeutete. Sie waren alle bewaffnet mit langen Bogen und leicht geschwungenen Schwertern, die in der Sonne glänzten.

In der Sprache der Elfen fragten sie, „Was wünscht ihr, Emrys?"

„Ich bin hier, um meinen Gefallen einzufordern, Ronan von der Silberweide."

„Und der Jüngling?"

„Ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

„Bürgst du für ihn?" fragte Ronan kühl.

„Ich bürge für ihn mit meinem Leben."

„Dann folgt mir zur Königin."

Sie folgten den Elfen tiefer in den Wald hinein. Harry hatte mühe, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten.

Sie gelangten in eine Stadt, die zum Teil auf dem Boden und zum Teil in den Bäumen erbaut worden waren.

Ronan führte sie in eine riesengroße Eiche. Sie kletterten über eine scheinbar natürlich gewachsene Leiter in die Krone der Eiche und fanden sich in einem natürlich gewachsenen Palast wieder. Die Krone der Eiche formte eine große Halle und die sicht gewachsenen Zweige bildeten eine Öffnung in der Mitte der Decke, durch die heller Sonnenschein hereinströmte. Die Seiten der Halle waren mit hellen transparenten Tüchern verhangen, was die Halle gemütlich und wohnlich machte.

Am Ende der Halle stand eine Art hölzerner Thron auf dem eine bezaubernde weise wirkende und dennoch junge Frau saß. Die Königin.

Die Königin empfing sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Emrys, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen." sagte sie mit einer wunderbar klingenden Stimme.

„Und wer ist dieser junge Mann an deiner Seite?" fragte sie freundlich.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf vor ihr und antwortete: „Mein Name ist Harold Evans, Königin der Elfen."

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Harold Evans. Mein Name ist Elaine vom Morgentau."

An Merlin gewandt fuhr sie fort, „Emrys, was führt euch hierher? Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, seit wir uns gesehen haben, selbst für uns langlebige."

„Das ist wahr, Königin Elaine. Ihr habt mir einst eure Hilfe angeboten. Nun bin ich hier, sie in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es geht um meinen jungen Freund hier. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn ihr ihn in den Lehren der Elfen ausbilden könntet."

Sie musterte ihn mit einem fragendem Blick, „Worin genau sollen wir ihn ausbilden?"

„In der Kunst eurer Paladine, Mylady. Er soll sowohl eure Magie, als auch eure Kampfkunst erlernen."

„Emrys, niemals haben wir einem Menschen oder irgendeiner anderen Rasse außer den Elfen diese Künste gelehrt." sagte Elaine streng.

„Ich weiß, was ich verlange, doch dort wo er herkommt wächst ein drohendes Unheil heran und es ist sein Schicksal, sich diesem Bösen zu stellen. Ich habe ihn gelehrt, was ich konnte, nun liegt es an euch."

„Was ist das für ein Unheil?"

„Ein dunkler Lord, gegen den Redain der Schwarze ein Waisenknabe war und nun wandelt er sich in einen Necromancer. Wenn Harold ihn nicht stoppen kann, wird er die Tore der Hölle öffnen."

Die Königin wurde blass.

„Er ist doch noch ein Knabe."

„Lasst euch von seinem Äußeren nicht täuschen. Harold, wie oft hast du ihm schon gegenüber gestanden?"

„Viermal, Königin Elaine."

Sie blickte ihn mit Ehrfurcht an und erschrak, als sie die Tiefe seiner Trauer, seiner Wut und seiner Verzweiflung in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

„Aber Emrys, hätten wir nicht schon längst von einem solchen Übel gehört, selbst hier in unseren Wäldern?"

Merlin sah sie mit einem stechenden Blick an und plötzlich konnte Harry Worte in seinem Geist hören und er wusste instinktiv, dass sie von Merlin kamen und außer ihm nur Elaine sie hören konnte: „Er ist nicht aus unserer Zeit. Wir reden von einer Zukunft, weit über tausend Jahre entfernt."

Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf Harry.

„Also gut, Emrys. Du hast mich überzeugt. Außerdem stehen wir tief in deiner Schuld. Wir werden ihn ausbilden." An Harry gewandt fuhr sie fort, „Doch es wird nicht einfach für dich. Die Lehrer werden dich nicht schonen und die Schüler... sagen wir einfach, ich rechne mit Vorurteilen dir gegenüber. Die Elfen halten nicht viel von den Menschen. Sie sind schwach, primitiv und kurzlebig, nicht zu vergessen selbstsüchtig mit wenigen Ausnahmen. Von den jungen hat niemand erlebt, was Emrys für uns getan hat und die Vorurteile sitzen tief. Ich kann nicht zu deinen Gunsten eingreifen, als Königin muss ich für das Wohl meines Volkes eintreten, nicht für das von Fremden."

„Ich stelle mich der Herausforderung, Königin." sagte Harry und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg, Harold." sagte Emrys.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte Harry.

„In einem Jahr sind die Prüfungen für dich, ich werde da sein."

„Dann auf wiedersehen, Emrys und vielen Dank für alles."

Merlin nickte ihm zu und verschwand mit einem Plopp!

Die Königin winkte einen Elfen heran und meinte: „Harold, das ist Enra. Sie führt dich in die Unterkunft der Schüler und macht dich mit ihnen bekannt. Dann stellt sie dich den Lehrern vor. Du hast eine harte Ausbildung vor dir, junger Mensch. Auch wenn ich nicht viel machen kann, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich."

„Vielen Dank, Königin Elaine vom Morgentau."

Mit einem Nicken entließ sie ihn aus ihrer Audienz.

Enra war eine Elfe, die etwas älter schien, als die Königin. Sie führte ihn in eine Hütte am Boden. Sie war vergleichsweise groß. Wie er von Enra erfuhr, war es die Unterkunft für alle männlichen und weiblichen Schüler, sowie die Bibliothek und mit ein paar Unterrichtsräumen. Die meiste Zeit würden sie jedoch draußen verbringen, da die Elfen sehr mit der Natur verbunden waren.

Sie würden draußen lernen, essen und trainieren. Nur das Studium der Schriften und Bücher wurde drinnen durchgeführt und das auch nur bei Regen.

Enra stellte Harry die Schüler seines Alters vor: „Das sind Meylem, Denron, Dein, Daneb und Krelus. Die Mädchen sind Nela, Mynel, Chantal und Breys. Schüler, das ist Harold. Er wird im kommenden Jahr mit euch lernen."

Die meisten blickten ihn abwertend an, zwei der Mädchen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Chantal erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war die einzige Elfe, die er bisher gesehen hatte, die schwarzes Haar hatte, dass ihr bis über die Schultern fiel. Ihre Augen waren von einem strahlenden Blau und sie zogen ihn sofort in ihren Bann. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Elfen schaute sie ihn freundlich an. Sie war, wie alle Elfen, von anmutiger Schönheit, doch etwas an ihr war anders. Er konnte noch nicht sagen, was.


	8. Elfentraining

Kapitel 8 – Elfentraining 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Auch die Elfen standen in diesem Moment auf. Sie gingen zum nahegelegenen Fluss und wuschen sich an dessen Ufer. Auch Harry machte sich frisch und wusch sich. Meylem ging wie zufällig an ihm vorbei und schubste ihn ins eiskalte Wasser. Seine ganzen Sachen wurden nass.

Instinktiv wollte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Merlin ihn mitgenommen hatte. Merlin meinte, das würde nur unnötige Fragen hervorrufen, denn in dieser Zeit gab es so etwas noch nicht.

Die Elfen lachten, nur Chantal sandte Meylem einen strafenden Blick zu. Die Elfen gingen zurück in die Stadt. Chantal blieb noch etwas zurück und sagte Harry: „Du musst dich beeilen. Wir haben nur zwanzig Minuten für das Frühstück, dann müssen wir zum Unterricht. Wenn du zu spät kommst, gibt es Ärger. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Harold?"

Harry sah sie überrascht an, sie war nicht abweisend, sondern freundlich.

„Danke, Chantal. Das ist nicht nötig. Geh zum Frühstück, ich komme sofort nach."

„Wie du meinst." und sie verschwand. 

Sobald sie außer Sicht war, führte Harry mit seiner Hand einen Reinigungs- und Trockenzauber aus und folgte Chantal.

Er kam pünktlich zum Frühstück und Meylem warf ihm erst einen überraschten, dann einen drohenden Blick zu, als er sah, dass sein Plan fehlgeschlagen war.

Harry wollte sich mit zu den Schülern setzen, doch sie blockierten ihn. Er wollte sich nicht neben Chantal setzen, damit sie keinen Ärger bekam. Er fühlte, dass auch sie nicht vollständig in der Gruppe akzeptiert wurde.

 Das Frühstück bestand aus Milch, Wasser und einem weichen hellen Brot, das die Elfen Lembas nannten. Es schmeckte überraschend gut und er fühlte sich danach wirklich gestärkt.

Es würde erst wieder abend etwas zu essen geben.

Harry sah zu Meylem und konzentrierte sich auf den Becher mit Milch. Er führte einen Bannzauber aus, nur mit Hilfe seiner Augen und der Becher rutschte vom Tisch und die Milch ergoß sich über Meylems Hosen.

Er sprang auf und rief: „Verdammt!"

Harry grinste und sah sofort unschuldig auf seinen Teller hinab.

Chantal hatte ihn beobachtet und nur gesehen, dass seine Augen kurz aufleuchteten, bevor der Becher umkippte. Hatte er das verursacht, fragte sie sich.

Der erste Unterricht bestand aus Bogenschießen.

Der Lehrer hieß Dalan und war ein sehr strenger Lehrer. Er musterte Harry mit einem abwertenden Blick und warf ihm einen Bogen und einen Köcher zu. Er deutete auf eine Zielscheibe etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt. Harry schoss nicht nur daneben, nein, sein Pfeil kam nicht mal bis zum Ziel. Die anderen Elfen lachten nicht, das würde sie vor ihrem Lehrer erniedrigen, nein, aber sie warfen ihm eindeutig höhnische Blicke zu.

„So, Mensch. Das war nichts. Wie willst du ohne Pfeil und Bogen in der Wildnis überleben? Wartest du, dass ein Tier von selbst zu deinem Feuer kommt, oder was? Hol die Pfeile."

Harry machte sich auf die Suche und hatte bald seine Pfeile eingesammelt.

Er beobachtete scharf, wie die anderen Elfen schossen. Zuerst stellte er fest, dass er völlig falsch gestanden hatte. Er musste sich seitlich zum Ziel stellen, die Füße etwa schulterbreit auseinander. Den linken Arm musste er voll durchstrecken, den Bogen in Richtung Ziel halten und dann den rechten Arm durchziehen. Er beobachtete mit einem Neidgefühl, wie Dalan jedem anderen Schüler Tipps gab und seine Haltung korrigierte, jedem Schüler, bis auf Chantal. Doch sie konnte wenigstens auch so mit den anderen mithalten.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und übte weiter. Er versuchte umzusetzen, was er beobachtet hatte. Seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe half ihm deutlich weiter. Diesmal flogen die Pfeile weit genug, jedoch flog jeder Pfeil woanders hin. Beim dritten Versuch, konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Pfeil und auf den Bogen. Er suchte sich einen Anhaltspunkt. Zuerst achtete er darauf, dass er die Sehne immer gleich durchzog. Dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass die Sehne und die linke Seite des Bogens immer eine Linie bildeten. Nun zielte er über die Pfeilspitze. Der erste Schuss ging links daneben. Beim zweiten Schuss korrigierte er seinen Anhaltspunkt und er ging endlich auf die Scheibe, zu tief. Der dritte ging in die Nähe des Zentrums. Er war erleichtert. Doch was würden die anderen von ihm denken, wenn er plötzlich treffen würde?

Er zielte nicht mehr auf die Mitte der Scheibe, sondern auf zufällige Punkte der Scheibe. Obwohl er bereits nach einer Woche jeden Punkt traf, sah es für die anderen so aus, als würde er niemals die Mitte treffen. Er setzte seine Scharade fort, als die Entfernungen variiert wurden. Für Harry war das kein Problem, doch niemand wusste es.

Am Nachmittag des ersten Tages kam der Reitunterricht dran. Erst erhielten die Schüler Unterricht, wie sie die Pferde zu pflegen hatten. Dann kam der Moment, wo jeder Schüler ein Pferd auswählte. Harry wurde als letzter aufgerufen und es war nur noch ein Pferd da. Wo alle anderen Pferde weiß und schlank waren, war seines tiefschwarz und kräftig. Es war sogar etwas höher als die anderen und die waren schon beeindruckend groß. Doch als Harry dem Pferd in die Augen schaute, wurde ihm ganz anders. Aus seinen Augen, es war ein Hengst, sprach Ungestüm, Feuer und Wildheit. Als Harry nach dem Pferd griff, schnappte es nach ihm. Die anderen Schüler lachten diesmal offen, weil der Lehrer mitlachte. Alle, natürlich bis auf Chantal. Sie war vor ihm dran gewesen und hatte ebenfalls ein wildes Pferd bekommen, eine Stute.

Nun mussten sich die Schüler um die Pferde kümmern. Der Lehrer, Rigel, zeigte ihnen, worauf sie zu achten hatten. Ungesehen von den anderen beschwor Harry einen Apfel herbei. Er teilte ihn und gab eine Hälfte seinem Pferd. Er nannte es ‚Schatten' weil es so schwarz war. 

Als das Pferd den Apfel nahm, streichelte Harry seine Stirn und seine Nüstern. Diesmal ließ Schatten es sich gefallen und Harry lächelte ihm zu. Schatten schnaubte.

Harry gab sich besonders viel Mühe beim striegeln und abreiben des Pferdes.

Am Abend nahm er erschöpft am Mahl teil. Er überhörte, wie sich die anderen Schüler über ihn lustig machten. Sie meinten, er würde nie das reiten lernen. Kein Elf hatte es bisher geschafft, Schatten zu zähmen, ein Mensch würde es erst recht nicht schaffen.

Nach dem Abendessen bekamen sie noch eine Stunde in der Theorie hinter der Magie der Elfen. Sie würden sie jedoch nicht praktizieren vor dem zweiten Halbjahr. Es würden auch nur die gelehrt werden, die Potential dazu hatten. Dann fielen alle erschöpft ins Bett.

Harry meditierte noch und leerte seinen Geist. Er prüfte seine Schutzmassnahmen und überlegte, wie er sich rächen würde.

Am nächsten Tag stand Schwertkampf auf dem Programm. Harry bekam das gleiche Modell, wie alle anderen Elfen. Es erinnerte ihn an ein Katana-Schwert, nur war es etwas kürzer und handlicher. Dennoch kam es ihm ziemlich schwer vor. Der Lehrer, Roule, zeigte ihnen zunächst, wie sie die Schwerter zu pflegen hatten. Dann zeigte er ihnen, wie sie zu kämpfen hatten. Roule war zwar streng, doch er behandelte alle Schüler gleich. 

Am Nachmittag begannen sie mit dem spirituellen Unterricht. Die Elfen sollten lernen, die Magie um sich herum zu spüren, die Muster wahrzunehmen und sie zu manipulieren. Das war die Methode der Elfenmagie. Sie woben ein Muster um ihre Magie zu wirken.

Harry fiel zwar schnell in die Meditation, konnte die Magie jedoch nicht wahrnehmen, als er alle seine Sinne nach außen richtete.

Der Lehrer machte ihm von Anfang an klar, was er von ihm hielt: 

„Du bist ein nichts, Mensch. Deine Aura zeigt, dass du nur unterdurchschnittliche magische Fähigkeiten hast. Wenn du auch nur einen Zauberbann weben kannst, bin ich wirklich überrascht."

Der Lehrer wusste natürlich nichts davon, dass er nicht seine tatsächliche Aura sah.

Ab der zweiten Woche, hatten sie abends nach dem Essen Zeit, die Bücher zu studieren. Die meisten Elfen kümmerten sich nicht um die Bücher, sondern führten Scheinkämpfe gegeneinander um zu trainieren. Einmal versuchte Harry mitzumachen. Meylem kämpfte so unfair und hinterhältig, dass es ihm eine Lehre war. Harry zog sich zu den Büchern zurück und studierte. Er lernte alles über die Elfenmagie, was er in die Finger bekam. Dann wandte er sich Büchern zu über den Schwertkampf. Er fand ein sehr altes Buch, das den ‚Tanz der Klingen' beschrieb. Außerdem stand in diesem Buch sehr viel über die Strategie des Schwertkampfes. Er lernte in den nächsten Wochen, seine Gegner genau zu beobachten, er versuchte, ihre nächsten Schritte vorauszuahnen und überlegte sich Konter dazu. Doch er führte sie nie aus. Er ließ sich immer nach einigen Blocks schlagen.

Er hatte sein Schwert verändert. Er hatte die Balance verbessert, doch er hatte es etwas schwerer gemacht, als es eigentlich sein sollte, natürlich mit einem Transfigurationszauber.

Er dachte sich, wenn er mit einem überschweren Schwert trainieren würde, könnte er schneller die nötigen Muskeln aufbauen und wäre mit einem normalen Schwert wahrscheinlich auch schneller. 

Dann zog er sich nach dem Abendbrot und nach der Studienzeit in sein Bett zurück, während die anderen noch aufblieben, doch er blieb nicht im Bett. Er hatte gelernt, eine Illusion zu erschaffen, dass es schien, er läge im Bett. Tatsächlich jedoch, zog er sich in den Wald und auf eine Lichtung zurück, die zehn Minuten entfernt lag. Dort trainierte er die Schwertübungen. Außerdem hatte er ein Buch über den waffenlosen Kampf und den Kampf mit Dolchen gefunden. Auch diese Übungen trainierte er stundenlang.

Erst gegen Mitternacht kehrte er ins Lager zurück, als er sicher war, dass alle anderen bereits schliefen.

Er stand jedoch vor den anderen um vier wieder auf und begab sich in die Bibliothek.

Nach jahrelangen albtraumgeplagten Nächten, brauchte er nur wenig Schlaf.

Nach zwei Stunden ging er zu seinem Hengst und verbrachte eine Stunde bei ihm. Er redete auf ihn ein, rieb ihn ab und führte ihn aus. Der Hengst fasste langsam Vertrauen zu ihm. 

Bald würde sich erweisen, ob er Harry auch reiten lassen würde. 

Genaugenommen war heute der Tag, wo die Elfen lernen sollten, zu reiten.

Nach dem Frühstück führten sie ihre Pferde zur Weide und der Lehrer erwartete sie. Jeder Schüler stand neben seinem Pferd. Chantal warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Dann stiegen die Elfen auf. Einige der Pferde scheuten etwas, doch keines machte wirkliche Probleme. Dann war es an Harry. Auch er schwang sich auf das Pferd und er war schon erleichtert, als es ruhig blieb... für zehn Sekunden. Dann fing es an, zu bocken. Es versuchte ihn abzuwerfen und nach weiteren zehn Sekunden landete er schmerzhaft auf dem Boden.

Alle lachten mit Ausnahme von Chantal.

„Wenn du es noch schaffen solltest, auf dem Pferd zu bleiben, Mensch, dann folge uns zum See. Ich kann nicht wegen einem Menschen die ganze Gruppe in Verzug kommen lassen. Abmarsch."

Sie ritten fort. Unbemerkt von allen, wurden sie von der Königin beobachtet, ihre Stirn in Falten gezogen. 

Als alle weg waren, streichelte Harry Schatten und stieg wieder auf. Wieder bockte das Pferd, doch diesmal konterte Harry mit all seinen Quidditch-Reflexen. Er ließ sich diesmal nicht überraschen, wie vorhin. Nach zwanzig endlosen schweißtreibenden Minuten beruhigte sich Schatten. Harry holte tief Luft und rief: „Jep." und reckte stolz seine Faust in die Luft.

Dann gab er Schatten mit seinen Schenkeln das Signal zum reiten und er ritt los, erst im Trab, dann im Galopp und bockte etwas... offenbar war Schatten noch nicht unterworfen. Doch Harry ritt nicht zum See, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Die Königin beobachtete das mit einem stolzen Lächeln, ja, dieser Mensch war etwas besonderes.

Harry war mit seinem Pferd zurück auf der Koppel vor allen anderen. Er hatte Schatten unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Er reagierte bereits sehr gut auf Harrys Signale. Harry hingegen hatte sich, zumindest am Ende des Rittes, auf die Bewegungen des Pferdes eingestimmt. Er würde heute abend, spätestens morgen früh all seine Muskeln spüren, befürchtete er stöhnend.

Wie immer rieb Harry sein Pferd sehr sorgfältig ab und gab ihm einen Apfel zur Belohnung. Die Wildheit und Sturheit aus Schattens Blick war Treue, Zuneigung und Vertrauen gewichen und das bereits am ersten Reit-Tag .

Wieder ging Harry abend in die Bibliothek, nachdem er beim Abendessen zum Gespött der Elfen geworden war. Er ließ es an sich abprallen. Er wusste, er würde hier keine Freunde finden und sein mentales Training machte ihn immun gegen den Hohn. Er wusste, er würde gestärkt aus diesem Jahr hervorgehen und er nahm sich etwas vor. Er würde auch als bester aus diesem Jahr hervorgehen. Er würde es ihnen heimzahlen.

Er vertiefte sich in ein Buch über Meditation. Plötzlich kam Chantal zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hallo Chantal." grüßte Harry sie höflich. Sie war die einzige, die ihm bisher nichts getan hatte.

„Hallo Harold. Hast du es noch geschafft, auf deinem Pferd zu bleiben?"

Harry musterte sie und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben gelernt, zu reiten, zu galoppieren und zu traben. Außerdem zeigte uns der Lehrer, wie man Hindernisse überwindet. Morgen werden wir unsere Bogen mitnehmen und während des Reitens schießen. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Harold?"

Sie klang absolut ehrlich.

„Vielen Dank, Chantal. Doch du kannst mir nicht helfen. Ehrlich gesagt hast du mir bereits geholfen. Warum meiden dich die anderen? Ich meine, bei mir ist es klar, ich bin nur ein Mensch, doch bei dir?"

Sie blickte traurig zu Boden und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er einem Mädchen gegenübersaß, dass ihr ganzes Leben unter dieser Einsamkeit gelitten hatte, fast so wie er. Doch er hatte zumindest in Hogwarts Freunde gefunden.

„Sie halten mich für minderwertig, weil ich schwarzes Haar habe, genau so, wie niemals ein Elf freiwillig dein Pferd geritten hätte nur weil es schwarz ist."

„Und hältst du dich für minderwertig?"

„Nein. Ich weiß, dass ich in den meisten Gebieten sogar besser bin als sie, doch ich vermeide es, das auch zu zeigen."

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken, sie dachte genau wie er.

„Das deckt sich mit meinen Beobachtungen. Du bist locker die Beste des ganzen Jahrganges. Es ist nur schade, wenn sich die Lehrer auch um dich kümmern würden, so wie sie es mit den anderen tun, dann könntest du noch besser sein."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, „Du hast mich beobachtet?"

Er wurde etwas rot, „Ähm... ja."

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin überrascht. Du scheinst dich nicht sonderlich zu kümmern, was wir Elfen machen. Obwohl, ich kann es nicht verdenken, da dich die anderen für minderwertig halten und sich entsprechend benehmen."

„Hältst du mich für minderwertig?" fragte er.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er erkannte Unsicherheit, „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir wurden alle so erzogen, das zu glauben. Doch du bist stark. Jeder wäre unter diesem Druck, den die anderen auf dich ausüben zerbrochen, doch du bleibst hart, wie ein Fels. Doch jetzt sehe ich dich lächeln und weiß, dass du auch fühlst. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dir halten soll, Harold. Du scheinst nichts zu meistern, doch ich habe dich auch beobachtet. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Wenn niemand hinsieht, wirkst du sicher, selbstbewusst. Das ist zum Beispiel nach jedem Schuss mit dem Bogen geschehen, obwohl du nie die Mitte triffst."

In diesem Moment traf Harry eine Entscheidung. Er brauchte sowieso einen Trainingspartner, wenn er sich im Schwertkampf verbessern wollte.

„Chantal, vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, du hast mir keinen Anlass für etwas gegenteiliges gegeben."

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten Freunde werden. Doch was geschehen soll, wird auch geschehen. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du mitkommst."

Er führte sie in sein Schlafgemach, wie üblich war noch niemand da. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entstand die Illusion. Chantals Augen weiteten sich. Dann ging er in ihr Schlafgemach und erzeugte eine perfekte Illusion von ihr.

„Wenn du sie später berührst, verschwindet sie. Und jetzt folge mir, leise."

Er führte sie über seinen Pfad zu der Lichtung und erzeugte mit seiner Hand einen Schallschutzzauber und eine Illusion, die sie vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg.

„Ich zeig dir mal was."

Er ging zu einem Busch und zog eine komplette Ersatz-Bewaffnung hervor.

Mit einem weiteren Wink erschien eine Zielscheibe in neunzig Metern Entfernung, beleuchtet von zwei Fackeln.

Innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden hatte er zehn Pfeile abgeschossen und jeder traf das Zentrum.

„Das ist großartig, Harold. So gut schießt niemand von den Elfen." sagte Chantal beeindruckt.

Dann nahm er das Schwert und gab Chantal ein zweites, „Halt dich diesmal bitte nicht zurück. Auch ich zeige dir mein Potential."

Sie nickte ihm zu.

Innerhalb von zehn Sekunden war sie entwaffnet.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Nein, warte. Sag es mir nicht. Ich verspreche dir hiermit bei meinem Leben, ich werde niemandem etwas über das sagen, was heute hier geschehen ist. Ich möchte dich bitten, nicht als Gegenleistung selbstverständlich, mich zu trainieren."

Harry lächelte und nickte ihr zu, „Abgemacht!"

Von nun an trainierten Harry und Chantal jeden Abend und Morgen, nur an den Wochenenden (Ja, so etwas gibt es auch bei den Elfen) machte Chantal nicht mit, sie musste den fehlenden Schlaf nachholen. Die Wochenenden waren Harry am liebsten, es gab keinen Unterricht und er konnte sich den ganzen Tag auf seine Studien konzentrieren.

Er war nahezu besessen davon, die Magie der Elfen zu erlernen. So war es auch diesen Sonntag. Er meditierte wieder und richtete seine Sinne nach außen, doch wieder nahm er keine Muster wahr. Da es nicht klappte, richtete er seine Konzentration nun nach innen, dann könnte er wenigstens seine Stablose Magie verbessern.

Er überlegte sich, was er machen wollte, als er ohne Zauberspruch in Gedanken seine Magie aus seinem Zentrum schöpfte und nach außen richtete. Er sah die Muster.

Vor Schreck, verließ er die Trance.

Was war gerade geschehen?

Er ging wieder in Meditation und richtete seine Konzentration nach innen, dann schöpfte er aus seiner Magie und richtete sie nach außen. Ja, er konnte wieder die Muster sehen.

Er nahm die Magie um ihn herum wahr.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Schutz- und Illusionszauber um ihn herum.

Er konnte sie fühlen, wie sie arbeiteten. Er zupfte mit seiner Magie hier und dort an dem Muster und modifizierte es. Die Illusion würde nun bestehen bleiben, auch wenn er nicht hier war. Die Magie würde aus der Natur selbst kommen.

Er hatte erkannt, was das Problem war. Die Elfen bezogen ihre gesamte Magie aus ihrer Umgebung, während sie bei den Menschen von innen kam. Er musste erst sein Zentrum der Magie finden, damit er die Magie außen manipulieren konnte. Deswegen hätte er nie die Elfenmagie gelernt, wenn er nicht zufällig über diesen Zusammenhang gestolpert wäre.

Nach zwei Monaten bei den Elfen war er wieder einen großen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Er befreundete sich immer mehr mit Chantal und Elaine beobachtete das mit Wohlgefallen.

Sie hatte sonst niemanden und der Mensch, Harold, korrigierte sie sich, hatte keine Vorurteile gegen sie, obwohl in die anderen Elfen wie den letzten Dreck behandelten.

Sie versuchte oft, seine Aura zu lesen, doch sie sah immer nur durchschnittliches Potential, selbst für einen Menschen. Wieso setzte Emrys so großes Vertrauen in ihn?

Wie würde er sich bei der letzten Prüfung schlagen?

Würde er es schaffen, die Magie der Elfen, der Bannweber zu meistern?

Sie unterhielt sich oft mit Chantal, doch sie gab ihr auch keinen Hinweis. Trotz des eisernen Willen des Menschen, zweifelte sie daran, dass seine Ausbildung hier erfolgreich verlaufen würde. Hatten sie Emrys im Stich gelassen? Schlimmer noch, hatten sie Harry im Stich gelassen?

Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Chantal kam am Nachmittag zu Harrys Trainingsplatz.

Er machte gerade Pause und fütterte Schatten. Sie setzte sich zu ihm.

Harry betrachtete gedankenverloren ihre zauberhafte schlanke Gestalt und ihr schönes freundliches Gesicht. Er hatte in sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Ihre Nähe schenkte ihm ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, wie er es noch nie kennen gelernt hatte, nicht mal bei seinen besten Freunden.

„Hi Harold. Was fütterst du deinem Pferd?"

„Das ist ein Apfel." antwortete er lächelnd.

„So eine Frucht habe ich noch nicht gesehen."

„Kannst du auch nicht, sie existiert noch... äh hier noch nicht, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Form."

Er beschwor einen weiteren Apfel und hielt ihr eine Hälfte hin. Die andere aß er.

„Hmm. Das schmeckt gut. Sag mal, ich habe dich noch gar nicht gefragt, wie du dein Pferd genannt hast."

„Es heißt Schatten, weil es so schwarz wie die Nacht ist."

Sie musterte Schatten und streichelte ihn. Dabei fiel ihr ein Muster auf der Stirn des Pferdes auf.

„War das schon immer hier?" fragte sie Harry.

Harry strich über das blitzförmige Muster.

„Nein, es wird immer deutlicher, aber vorher war seine Stirn schwarz."

Sie musterte das Symbol, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harrys Narbe.

„Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was das zu bedeuten hat, Harold. Du hast einen Bund mit deinem Pferd geschlossen. So etwas ist sehr selten."

„Einen Bund?"

„Ja, dein Pferd hat sich mit dir verbunden, es trägt dein Symbol."

Abwesend fuhr sich Harry über die Narbe.

„Wo hast du die Narbe her?" fragte sie und erschrak, als sie den Ausdruck von Trauer und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen bemerkte.

Er setzte sich nieder und erzählte seine Geschichte.

Am Ende weinte Chantal und er umarmte sie beruhigend. Erst nach zwanzig Minuten löste er die Umarmung, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte. Er küsste ihr auf die Stirn.

Sie sah ihn plötzlich sehr nachdenklich an, dann küsste sie ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

Harry saß wie erstarrt. Ein Gefühl von Hitze und Zuneigung durchfloss ihn, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sein Herz stand in Flammen.

Dann löste sie sich und ihr Blick deutete an, dass sie gerade das gleiche empfunden hatte.

„Wow." meinte er.

„Ja. Wow. Harold, glaubst du an die wahre Liebe, an Seelenpartner?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es mag sein, dass es so etwas gibt, das zwei Menschen oder Elfen füreinander bestimmt sind."

„Wir Elfen wissen, dass es so etwas gibt. Bei uns ist das häufig, da wir viel Zeit haben, nach der oder dem einen zu suchen. Ich weiß nun, dass wir Seelenpartner sind."

Harry sah sie liebevoll und glücklich an, doch dann wandelte sich sein Blick in Schrecken.

„Nein, das darf nicht sein."

„Was? Warum nicht? Stört es dich, dass ich eine Elfe bin?"

„Nein, Chantal. Ich finde dich wunderschön und ich könnte mir sehr wohl ein Leben mit dir vorstellen."  
"Ist es, dass ich wesentlich älter werde, als du?"

Plötzlich hörte Harry Emrys in seinem Geiste lachen, ‚Harry, du bist etwas besonderes. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass deine Lebensspanne genau so lang ist, wie die der Elfen.'

Harry blickte irritiert.

„Was ist?" fragte Chantal.

„Das war Merlin, äh... Emrys. Er meinte, darüber müsste ich mir keine Gedanken machen. Er sagte ich könnte genau so lange leben, wie du."

„Ehrlich?" strahlte Chantal.

„Ja, aber das ist auch nicht das Problem. Chantal, Harold Evans ist nicht mein richtiger Name. Ich habe ihn geändert, weil ich nicht aus dieser Zeit komme, sondern aus der Zukunft."

„Ist... ist das wahr?" fragte sie bestürzt.

„Ja. Nach Menschenzeitrechnung haben wir jetzt das Jahr 802. Ich wurde im Jahr 1980 geboren. Und ich sage dir jetzt ganz offen und ehrlich, ich werde alles tun, dass ich in diese Zeit zurückkehren kann. Meine Freunde zählen auf mich. Ich kann sie im Kampf gegen den dunklen Zauberer nicht im Stich lassen."

Chantal saß erst einmal wie erstarrt. Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Das ist ungerecht. Ich habe meinen Seelenpartner gefunden und nun höre ich, das soll nicht sein?"

„Chantal, mir geht es genau so. Ich habe mein Leben lang nicht das geringste Quäntchen Liebe gespürt. Nun treffe ich dich und du hast mein Herz entflammt. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwer es mir fällt, mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Doch wenn ich nicht zurückkehre in die Zukunft, werden meine Freunde sterben. Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen."

Sie schluchzte, „Und wenn es anders wäre, wenn das Hindernis der Zeit nicht zwischen uns stehen würde, würdest du unserer Liebe dann eine Chance geben."

Harry dachte nach, sie waren so unterschiedlich, doch er wusste, was er fühlte, was er empfand. Er hatte tatsächlich sein ganzes Leben keine Liebe gekannt und dennoch erkannte er das Gefühl und er war sich sicher, schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit. Chantal wäre die eine, die einzige und er wusste in diesem Moment, er würde nie eine andere lieben.

„Ich habe dir meine Geschichte erzählt, Chantal. Ich bin in meiner Zeit in großer Gefahr. Mich stört das nicht so sehr, aber meine Freunde sind ebenfalls wegen mir in Gefahr und als Freundin wärst du in noch größerer."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich kann mich verteidigen. Hey, ich bin ein Paladin. Und da ich deine Geschichte kenne, weiß ich auch, worauf ich mich einlasse."

Harry seufzte und er dachte nach, vielmehr befragte sein Herz, schließlich antwortete er:

„Chantal, wenn dieses Hindernis nicht zwischen uns stehen würde, würde ich nicht nur unserer Liebe eine Chance geben, ich würde dich sogar heiraten, wenn du es wollen würdest."

„Schwörst du das?"

„Das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Und seufzte.

Plötzlich trat ein Wolf auf die Lichtung. Harrys Kopf zuckte hoch, doch er spürte, dass von diesem Wolf keine Gefahr ausging.

Plötzlich wandelte sich der Wolf und vor ihnen stand Königen Elaine.

Harry stand auf und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Königin Elaine."

„Harold, Chantal. Ich muss schon sagen, dass ist eine beeindruckende Illusion, die ihr da aufgebaut habt. Obwohl ich spürte, dass sie da war, konnte ich nicht durch sie hindurch treten. Erst als Tier gelang es mir."

„Mum, das ist Harrys Werk. Ich habe noch nicht so viel Magie gelernt."

Harrys Kopf flog herum, „Mum?"

Sie schaute verlegen zu Boden, „Die Königin ist meine Mutter."

„Oh Gott. Warum muss so etwas immer mir passieren. Ähh... Verzeihung Königin. Das war nicht böse gemeint."

„Harold, das habe ich nicht so aufgefasst. Nun, Chantal, ich habe deine Aufregung gespürt. Was ist los?"

„Mum, ich habe herausgefunden, dass Harold mein Seelenpartner ist."

Die Königin musterte ihn nachdenklich, „Ehen zwischen Menschen und Elfen sind selten, doch es gab sie schon. Es ist nicht das Problem, wenn ihr mit den Konsequenzen leben könnt, z. B. Harolds kürzerer Lebensspanne."

„Das ist tatsächlich nicht das Problem, Königin." antwortete Harry verlegen, „Das Problem ist, ich komme aus der Zukunft, genauer gesagt, über tausend Jahre aus der Zukunft. Aber bitte sagen sie das niemandem weiter."

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, Merlin hat mich schon informiert. Ihr habt recht, das ist ein Problem. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Danke, Mum."

„Und eure Studien, schreiten sie voran?"

„Es geht so, Königin." antwortete Harry bescheiden.

Chantals Augen funkelten vergnügt und die Königin sah sie fragend an.

„Dann macht weiter." Damit ging sie.

Harry stieß zwei kurze schrille Pfiffe aus und zwei Minuten später kam Schatten angerannt. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er Chantals Pferd im Schlepptau.

Harry lachte, „Scheint so, als wären wir nicht die einzigen, die ihren Seelenpartner gefunden haben, Chantal."

Er hatte sein Pferd schon ordentlich trainiert.

Sie ritten durch den Wald und unterhielten sich.

„Du bist also Prinzessin Chantal?"

„Ja. Stört es dich?"

„Nein. Trotzdem du Prinzessin bist, schließen dich die anderen Elfen aus?"

„Ja, wäre ich eine normale Elfe, hätten sie mich vielleicht davongejagt. Mit schwarzen Haaren verbinden die Elfen Unheil."

Harry grinste teuflisch, „So ein weises Volk und doch so abergläubisch. Dann werden wir ihnen wohl eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Niemand legt sich mit meinen Freunden an, so wahr ich ein Nachkomme eines Marauders bin."

„Was sind Marauder?"

Harry erzählte ihr die Geschichte der Rumtreiber, der Marauder und dass sein Vater alias ‚Krone' ein Mitglied der Scherzbolde war.

Es wurde ein schöner entspannter Sonntag für die beiden.

Es war einen Monat später, als Harry gedankenverloren auf seiner Lichtung saß und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete. Seine durch das Elfentraining überaus geschärften Sinne schreckten ihn auf, doch ohne sich umzusehen, erkannte er Chantal, wie sie leise hinter ihn trat.

„Hallo Prinzessin." sagte er leise, „Setz dich doch und betrachte mit mir den Sonnenuntergang."

Sie setzte sich, jedoch nicht neben ihn, sondern auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn zärtlich.

„Harold, wann musst du uns wieder verlassen?"

„Wenn meine Ausbildung hier beendet ist, also in neun Monaten. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen, nicht nur freundschaftlich. Ich habe versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es ist sinnlos. Immer wenn ich dich sehe, fühle ich Wärme und Zuneigung. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun und ich möchte es auch nicht mehr."

„Mir geht es genau so, Chantal." seufzte Harry.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, unserer Liebe eine Chance zu geben, trotz des beschränkten Zeitrahmens, der uns bleibt." sagte sie leise und schaute ihm ängstlich in die Augen.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als seiner Liebe nachzugeben, doch würde es sie nicht verletzen?

„Chantal, auch ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn wir diese Beziehung zulassen wird es sehr wehtun, Abschied zu nehmen."

„Ich weiß, doch es tut noch mehr weh, dich zu sehen und dich doch nicht lieben zu können. Es bricht mir das Herz. Und wir wissen beide, dass unser Glück zeitlich begrenzt ist. Der Abschied zwischen uns wird so oder so schmerzhaft."

„Willst du das wirklich?"

Sie nickte und hatte feuchte Augen.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal war es kein scheuer überraschender Kuss, sondern ein Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft. Langsam zog er ihre zärtliche Gestalt an sich heran und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand durch ihr langes schwarzes Haar und streifte dabei ganz sanft ihre spitzen Ohren.

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entschlich ihrem Mund.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich lösten.

„Aber eines möchte ich von vorneherein klarstellen, Chantal. Ich werde nicht das Bett mit dir teilen. Ich würde mir mein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen, dass ich die Situation ausgenutzt hätte und dich verletzt hätte."

Sie sah in seine tiefen und absolut ehrlichen Augen und nickte seufzend.

Nach weiteren neun Monaten neigte sich ihre Ausbildung dem Ende entgegen. Harry hatte gelernt, wie die Bannweber der Elfen zauberten, wie sie teleportierten und starke Wach- und Schutzzauber webten. Er hatte gelernt zu heilen und hatte sein Wissen über Kräuter und Zaubertränke vertieft. Er ritt, schoss und focht wie der beste Paladin der Elfen und seine Magie überstieg alles, was die Elfen kannten. Nur keiner der Elfen wusste es und selbst Chantal hatte nur einen kleinen Eindruck von dem, was Harry wirklich in diesem Jahr gelernt hatte. 

Er hatte seine Liebe zu Chantal genossen, jede Sekunde, die er mit ihr zusammen verbringen konnte. Sie hatten sich nur heimlich getroffen auf ihrer Lichtung und nur die Königin wusste davon. Es grämte ihn, dass er sie verlassen musste, doch er musste sich seinem Schicksal stellen.

Nebenbei hatte Harry sein Abschiedsgeschenk für die Schüler vorbereitet. Er würde sich für den Hohn und die Missachtung der anderen ihm gegenüber und Chantal gegenüber rächen und ihnen gleichzeitig eine Lektion erteilen. Es würde am Abend der Zeremonie in Kraft treten.


	9. Prüfung der Paladine

Kapitel 9 – Prüfung der Paladine 

Heute war der Tag der Tage. Heute würden sie demonstrieren, wie sie reiten konnten und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten demonstrieren.

Morgen würden sie sich duellieren, um den besten zu ermitteln. Dann fand die Abschlusszeremonie statt.

Die Elfen fanden sich alle am Reit-Trainingsgelände der Elfen zusammen. Die Zuschauer saßen überall in den Bäumen und auf dem Boden. Für die Königin stand ein einfacher Holzthron unter einer Eiche und vor Ihnen standen die Lehrer. Etwas hinter den Lehrern standen die Schüler.

Die Königin wandte sich an die Lehrer:

„Lehrer, Ausbilder. Habt ihr eure Schüler zufriedenstellend gelehrt."

„Ja,  Königin." Kam die Antwort wie aus einem Mund.

Sie musterte die Lehrer mit stählernem Blick.

„Werden alle die Prüfung bestehen?"

„Ja."

„Dann habt ihr auch Harold ausgebildet?" fragte sie nun in einem gefährlich eisigen Ton, der den Ausbildern nicht verborgen geblieben ist.

Sie sahen sich unsicher an.

„Harold?" fragte der Reitlehrer.

„Harold Evans, der Mensch." sagte die Königin ungeduldig.

Der Schreck stand den Lehrern in den Augen.

„Also?" fragte sie nach, „Er wird die Prüfung bestehen, sagt ihr. Dann bin ich mit euch zufrieden."

„Meine Königin, äh... es ist so, er hat den schwarzen Hengst gewählt und niemand konnte diesen bisher reiten." sagte der Reitlehrer.

„Meine Königin, die Menschen sind so schwach... er hatte Probleme, das Schwert zu halten. Er hat nicht genug Kraft und ist zu ungelenk."

„Er hat nicht die Fähigkeiten, die Magie der Bannweber zu erlernen, Mylady." Sagte der oberste Bannweber.

Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn, „Ihr wagt es! Eben habt ihr mir gesagt, alle würden die Prüfung bestehen. Ihr habt mich angelogen?"

Die Lehrer schluckten.

„Warum hat mich keiner informiert? Warum habt ihr ihm nicht extra Training gegeben?"

„Er ist doch nur ein Mensch." sagte der Reitlehrer mutig und abfällig.

„Ist das eurer aller Einstellung?"

Die Lehrer nickten arrogant.

„Das ist der Elfen unwürdig." begehrte die Königin auf, „Wir Elfen sind tolerant und hilfsbereit. Diesen Grundsatz habt ihr verletzt. Noch schlimmer, Harold Evans kam, um Hilfe zu suchen und ich habe sie ihm zugesagt. Wie kann ich ihm jetzt ins Gesicht sehen?

Und was noch schlimmer ist, ich habe diese Hilfe auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch Emrys' gewährt und wie ihr alle wisst, wären wir ohne seine Hilfe alle nicht mehr am Leben. Das war unsere Chance, einen Teil unserer Schuld zu tilgen. Das zumindest war euch bewusst."

Sie sahen beschämt zu Boden.

„Schüler, tretet vor!" bellte sie.

„Wie beurteilt ihr die Leistungen des Menschen?"

Nacheinander antworteten sie unsicher: „Miserabel. Unzureichend. Er kann nichts."

Sie bedeutete ihnen zu schweigen.

„Wer von Euch hat ihm seine Hilfe angeboten?"

Sie sahen sich an, dann zu Boden.

„Niemand? Das ist also aus der Gastfreundschaft der Elfen geworden. Geht mir aus den Augen. Beginnt mit der Prüfung!"

Die Schüler brachten ihre Pferde an den Zügeln zum Kurs.

Nur Harry betrachtete die Szene ruhig und gelassen. Er lehnte sich an einen Baum. Er wusste, dass er zuletzt dran kommen würde. Schatten war nirgends zu sehen.

Meylem war der einzige, der den Kurs fehlerfrei absolvierte.

Dann kam Chantal. Sie lag sehr gut im Rennen, doch in der Mitte des Kurses scheute ihre Stute, als sie von einem Fuchs erschreckt wurde, der aus einem Gebüsch hervorsprang. Chantal war gerade beim Schießen mit dem Bogen und verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

Ihr Pferd rannte weiter.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die anderen erwachsenen Elfen durften in die Prüfung nicht eingreifen, solange keine akute Gefahr bestand. Chantal schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein, sie hinkte nur leicht. Harry pfiff und schon kam Schatten herangeflogen.

Im Lauf schwang sich Harry gekonnt auf sein Pferd. In vollem Galopp ritt Harry durch den Kurs. Er wich Hindernissen aus oder übersprang sie.  Nebenbei schoss er einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die vorbereiteten Ziele. Er traf jedes ins Zentrum.

Dann erreichte er Chantal. Er hielt ihr seinen rechten Arm hin, sie griff ihn und schwang sich ohne Problem hinter ihn auf sein Pferd. Er setzte den Kurs geschwind fort und hatte Sekunden später Chantals Stute eingeholt. Ohne anzuhalten sprang sie von seinem Pferd auf das ihre und sie beendeten den Kurs gemeinsam.

Harry hatte keinen Fehler gemacht und war trotz seiner Hilfe für Chantal mit Abstand der schnellste.

Rigel, der Reitlehrer starrte ihn an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Elaine nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

Die anderen Schüler schauten überrascht, Meylem eher enttäuscht und wütend.

Damit wurde diese Runde der Prüfung beendet.

Am Nachmittag mussten sie ihre Kenntnisse in der Magie beweisen.

Jeder Schüler musste drei Aufgaben erfüllen. Zunächst einmal musste er einen Baum heilen, dann ein Tier und zuletzt musste er einen wirkungsvollen Schutzzauber wirken, den die Lehrer versuchten zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Nela und Mynel hatten keine Probleme mit den Heilzaubern, doch die Schilde waren nicht sehr stark. Denron und Daneb versagten bei den Heilzaubern fast völlig, die Schilde waren nur mäßig.

Der Rest schaffte die Heilzauber in angemessener Zeit und die Schilde hielten zwischen zwanzig und sechzig Sekunden, als vier Lehrer versuchten, sie zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Chantals Schilde hielten achtzig Sekunden, und sie lächelte Harry stolz zu.

Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Er kontrollierte den Baum, er verlor an einer Stelle viel Harz.

Er ließ das Harz verschwinden und wirkte einen Wachstumszauber auf die umliegende Rinde. In einer Minute war der Baum wieder gesund. Sein Tier war ein Hirschkalb, dessen Knochen gebrochen war. Er betäubte das Tier, richtete den Knochen und heilte den Knochen. Danach erweckte er das Kalb, das fröhlich davonlief.

Dann der Schild. Er ging auf den freien Platz und konzentrierte sich. Die vier Bannweber nahmen um ihn herum Aufstellung. Dann begann er seinen Zauber zu wirken. Es war einer der potentesten Domschilde der Elfen. Er hatte ihn in einem sehr alten Buch gefunden und er hatte nahezu einen Monat benötigt, um ihn zu meistern, trotz all seiner neuen Fähigkeiten. Das feine Muster der Magie, das er nun gewoben hatte, strahlte in einem feinen Silber. Er konnte förmlich die Macht spüren, die sich in diesem Schild verbarg. Dann wandte der zusätzlich seine eigene Magie an, um diesen mächtigen Schild noch zu stärken und zu festigen. Er wurde nicht nur aus der Magie der Umgebung geschaffen, sondern zusätzlich von seiner Macht gespeist. Als er diese Verbindung hergestellt hatte, schimmerte der sonst silberne Schild golden.

Die Bannweber schauten ihn überrascht an. Er nickte ihnen zu, damit sie begannen.

Sie feuerten mit allem was sie hatten, Feuerbälle, Blitzzauber, Betäubungszauber und so fort. Nach fünf Minuten fassten sie sich an den Händen und starteten eine lange kompliziere Beschwörung. Normalerweise hätte sie das Muster des Schildes zerstört, doch Harrys eigene Magie hielt sie davon ab, das Muster zu verändern.

Nach einer halben Stunde gaben sie auf. Harry ließ den Schild zusammenfallen.

Chantal strahlte ihn an und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die anderen Schüler waren blass und völlig erstarrt.

Die Lehrer waren völlig baff und schüttelten nur den Kopf und Elaine's Mundwinkel waren zu einem leichten anerkennenden Lächeln verzogen.

Glücklich und zufrieden ging Harry am Abend ins Bett. Morgen war das Duell-Turnier.

Er sah dem schon erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er würde ihnen eine Lektion erteilen.

Er erwachte zeitig am nächsten Morgen und verbrachte den Morgen mit Dehnungen und Stretching. Chantal leistete ihm Gesellschaft

Als sie fertig waren, wünschten sie sich viel Glück und gaben sich einen letzten Kuss vor der Prüfung.

Harry kontrollierte sorgfältig seine Waffen, insbesondere sein Schwert und seine beiden Dolche. Er hatte das Schwert in den Originalzustand versetzt, es hatte wieder das richtige Gewicht und eine perfekte Balance.

Dann ging er mit Chantal zu den anderen und zum Fechtplatz. Der Fechtplatz lag ein ganzes Stück außerhalb der Stadt der Elfen.

Die Königin eröffnete das Turnier: „Heute werden die Schüler beweisen, ob sie ihrer Rolle der Verteidigung des Elfenreiches gerecht werden können und in den Rang eines Paladin aufgenommen werden. Heute ist der Tag an dem sie ihre Kampffähigkeiten demonstrieren. Der erste Kampf findet zwischen Chantal und Denron statt. In der ersten Runde sind nur Waffen erlaubt. Es wird gekämpft, bis der Gegner wehrlos ist, oder das erste Blut fließt."

Denron und Chantal nahmen Aufstellung und verbeugten sich leicht voreinander.

Dann starteten sie den Kampf. Noch bevor Denron einen Angriff ausführen konnte, war er bereits entwaffnet. Er blickte Chantal überrascht an. Er hatte sie nur für eine durchschnittliche Kämpferin gehalten und nun hatte sie ihm in einem blitzschnellen Angriff das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen... wie konnte das sein? Frustriert wartete er auf seinen nächsten Kampf.

Danach kämpften Mynel und Breys. Breys gewann nach einem kurzen Duell in dem er eindeutig überlegen war. Das Duell zwischen Daneb und Dein war recht spannend, sie kämpften fast eine halbe Stunde, doch letztendlich gewann Dein, als er seinen Gegner entwaffnen konnte. Krelus trat gegen Meylem an und Meylem gewann, als er Krelus am Arm verletzt hatte.

Harry trat dann gegen Nela an. Auch er verneigte sich vor ihr, bevor er in eine legere Kampfstellung ging. Sie sah ihn sicher an, sie würde gewinnenn... dachte sie. Er hatte sie während des Unterrichts beobachtet und kannte bereits ihre Schwächen. Sie griff ihn direkt und mit einer den Elfen angeborenen Eleganz an, doch sie verriet mit ihrem ganzen Körper, was sie vorhatte. Er parierte geschickt ihren Schlag und schlug ihr gleichzeitig das Schwert aus der Hand. Mit seiner Linken fing er das Schwert auf und damit war der Kampf beendet. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, als er ihr lächelnd das Schwert zurückgab und ging. Fragend sah sie zum Ausbilder, doch auch der schaute entsetzt und so gab sie sich ihrem Schicksal geschlagen.

Nun kämpften die Gewinner miteinander und die Verlierer. Dieses Duell wurde durch Magie entschieden. Fatale Zaubersprüche durften nicht angewandt werden. Die Elfen kannten keine Unterscheidung zwischen dunkler und weißer Magie. Für sie entschied der Zweck darüber, ob ein Zauber gut oder böse war.

Harry kämpfte zuerst gegen Breys. Breys schoss einen Blitz auf Harry, der ihn von der Intensität her gelähmt hätte. Er sprang zur Seite, rollte sich ab und konterte mit einem schnellen Bindezauber. Der fesselte seinen überraschten Gegner, ehe dieser etwas dagegen tun konnte. Es war fast zu einfach. Dadurch, dass sie ihn alle unterschätzten, rechneten sie nicht mit einem Gegenangriff und so waren sie nicht vorbereitet. Harry schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, so machte das keinen Spaß.

Auch Chantal gewann ihr Match gegen Dein. Meylem hatte keinen Gegner und durfte sich seinen Gegner aussuchen. Er wählte Harry.

Das wurde ein etwas fieseres Duell. Meylem war entschlossen, sich nicht noch mal von einem Menschen schlagen zu lassen, doch seine Arroganz war auch seine größte Schwäche.

Meylem sandte ihm einen Feuerball entgegen, dem Harry knapp ausweichen konnte. Dann konterte Harry mit einem Blitzschlag. Dieser traf Meylem und er wurde weit zurückgeschleudert. Doch Meylem gab noch nicht auf. Er begann eine Beschwörung, die Harry fesseln würde, doch Harry murmelte leise vor sich hin und erzeugte einen Reflexionsschild. Meylem schickte seinen Fluch los, doch er prallte von Harrys Schild ab und traf ihn selbst. Er hatte sich selbst besiegt. Harry grinste ihn hämisch an.

Im Finale standen nur noch Chantal und Harry.

Sie durften wählen, ob Magie, Schwertkampf oder beides. Harry überließ Chantal sie Wahl.

Sie wählte das Schwert, denn sie wusste, dass Harry sich mit der Magie noch zurückgehalten hatte. Mit dem Schwert hatten sie wenigstens gemeinsam trainiert.

Harry lächelte ihr ermutigend zu, dann konzentrierte er sich. Er ließ Körper und Geist eins werden.

Dann begann der Kampf. Chantal attackierte ihn vehement und wendete alles an, was Harry ihr beigebracht hatte. Auch sie hatte gelernt, die Züge des Gegners vorauszuahnen. So gewann keiner einen wirklichen Vorteil. Alle Elfen starrten gebannt auf das Flirren der Schwerter, das vor ihnen stattfand. Attacke, Parade, Finte, Konter... es ging so schnell dass nur die besten Kämpfer diesem Duell folgen konnten.

Schließlich wurde es Harry zu bunt. Er konzentrierte sich noch mehr und begann den Tanz der Klingen. Sein Schwert war kaum mehr ein Schemen blitzenden Metalls, als er sich wand und drehte, zuschlug und parierte. Chantal konnte nur noch blocken, doch schließlich durchbrach Harry den Block mit einem komplizierten Move und entwaffnete sie. Schwer atmend standen sie sich gegenüber. Beide strahlten, als Harry sich vor ihr verbeugte und sagte: „Ein toller Kampf, Prinzessin Chantal."

„Ein würdiger Sieger, Harold Evans." 

Dann reichte Harry ihr das Schwert zurück. Sie starrten in fassungslose Gesichter.

„Wer hat ihm den Klingentanz beigebracht?" rief ein fassungsloser Schwertlehrer und durchbrach dadurch die absolute Stille, die sich während des Kampfes ausgebreitet hatte.

Wütend trat Chantal hervor und rief: „Ihr solltet euch schämen, ihr alle, wie ihr dort steht. Es war eure Aufgabe Harold zu trainieren, ihn auf seine große Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Ihr habt versagt, hieltet es für unter eurer Würde, ihn für unfähig. Harold hat bewiesen, dass er besser ist, als jeder von euch. Wer es ihm beigebracht hat? Er selbst hat es sich hart erarbeitet. Jede Nacht hat er trainiert, weil ihr ihn nichts gelehrt habt. Alles was ihr konntet, war, ihn zu verhöhnen, doch er hat euch nie etwas getan. Er wollte nur unsere Hilfe und von uns lernen. Und was hat er bekommen? Intoleranz und Ablehnung. Ich hatte die Ehre, von ihm zu lernen und ich hatte die Ehre ihm einen großartigen Menschen kennen zu lernen, der mit seinen jungen Jahren bereits mehr Mumm hat, als jeder von euch." Die Elfen ächzten auf, die Ausbilder sahen betreten zu Boden. „Er hat mir diese Ehre gewährt, weil ich ihn respektiere. Ich frage mich, ob einer von euch noch guten Gewissens in den Spiegel schauen kann."

Damit warf sie den Lehrern ihr Schwert vor die Füße und stürmte davon. Viele der Elfen folgten ihr beschämt und schließlich auch die Lehrer.

Die Königin trat zu Harry und gratulierte ihm zu seiner hervorragenden Leistung. Inzwischen war kaum einer der Elfen mehr am Fechtplatz.

„Du hast großartiges geleistet, Harold. Ich bin stolz auf dich und bitte dich, unser Verhalten dir gegenüber zu entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht, dass alle Elfen so sind."

„Königin Elaine, ich würde nie von vorneherein annehmen, dass mich alle Elfen ablehnen. Chantal ist ein gutes Beispiel für das Gegenteil und auch ihr wart immer fair zu mir."

„Ja, das ist mir nicht entgangen, obwohl das sicher auch andere Gründe hat. Aber vielleicht hatte das alles auch ein gutes, vielleicht besinnen sich die Elfen wieder auf ihre alten Werte, wie Gastfreundschaft, Hilfsbereitschaft und Ehre. Wir sehen uns morgen bei der Zeremonie." sagte sie lächelnd.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Harry.

„Was ist?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas stimmt..."

„AHH!" Schrie Elaine auf und Harry sah eine Schlange von ihr wegkriechen. Sie war zu Boden gegangen und hielt sich ihr Bein.

Ohne zu zögern holte Harry einen Dolch hervor, schob ihr Gewand etwas hoch und führte einen Kreuzschnitt auf der Wunde aus. Er saugte das vergiftete Blut heraus und spuckte es aus. Dann holte er ein paar Kräuter, die er in der Nähe fand und verband die Wunde damit. Anschließend ließ er leicht seine Magie wirken, um die Reste des Gifts zu beseitigen.

„Das sollte reichen. Ich würde die Wunde ja komplett heilen, doch zu viel Magie würde in diesem Fall schaden, Majestät." meinte er.

„Danke, Harold. Wenn du nur eine Sekunde gezögert hättest, wäre ich jetzt tot. Diese Schlange ist äußerst giftig."

„Kein Problem."

Plötzlich hörte Harry ein krachendes Geräusch und das Monstrum, dass einem Nashorn ähnelte stürmte auf sie zu.

„Shit!" rief Harry. Er versuchte, es zu betäuben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er rannte zu Seite und versuchte es von der geschwächten Königin abzulenken, doch es rannte weiter auf sie zu.

„Verdammt!" rief er.

Dann levitierte er die Königin weit hinter sich. Jetzt rannte das Monster auf ihn zu.

Er zog sein Schwert und machte sich bereit. Er wusste, dass die Schwerter der Elfen von äußerst guter Qualität waren, äußerst stabil und megascharf.

Er wartete bis zum letzten Augenblick und wich mit einem Sidestep aus. Während dieser Bewegung ließ er sein Schwert auf das Monster heruntersausen. Es traf das Tier direkt am Halsansatz und trennte in einem sauberen Schnitt den Rumpf vom Schädel. Der kopflose Rumpf knickte ein und schlitterte noch einige Meter über den Boden, bevor er blutgetränkt zum Stillstand kam.

Harry half der Königin auf und sie stützte sich dankbar auf seine Schulter.

Dann pfiff Harry zweimal und Schatten erschien Momente später an seiner Seite.

Er half ihr auf und führte sein Pferd zurück in die Stadt der Elfen.

Chantal kam ihm entgegen gerannt.

„Was ist geschehen? Ich sah, wie Schatten plötzlich losgerannt ist und dachte, es muss was passiert sein."

„Beruhige dich, Chantal. Deine Mutter wurde von einer Schlange gebissen. Ich habe das Gift ausgesaugt und die Wunde verbunden und dann war da noch dieses Vieh dahinten. Es hatte wohl Elf Royale auf der Speisekarte."

Sie sah das Monster und wurde blass.

„Harold hat mich gerettet." sagte Elaine dankbar.

Chantal fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihm auf die Lippen.

Harry wurde rot, als sie das vor der Königin machte.

„Warum verlobt ihr euch nicht endlich?" fragte Elaine lächelnd.

Harry und Chantal sahen sie überrascht an. Sie lachte und sagte. „Glaubt ihr, ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch vorgeht?"

„Das geht nicht. Ich habe euch doch schon erklärt, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme." antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen und blickte dabei traurig Chantal an.

Darauf fragte Elaine: „Harold, kannst du je eine andere Frau lieben?"

„Nein." sagte Harry sicher.

„Und du, Chantal, kannst du je einen anderen Mann lieben, nachdem du Harry kennen gelernt hast?"

„Nein."

„Dann verlobt euch und wir werden sehen, was weiter geschieht."

„Schaden kann es nicht." meinte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Oh Harold, das würde mich so glücklich machen."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Prinzessin." sagte er und verbeugte sich spöttisch. Sie quittierte ihm das mit einem Schlag auf den Arm.

Am Abend fand die Zeremonie statt.

Emrys alias Merlin war wie versprochen gekommen, um Harry abzuholen.

„Na, Harold, wie blickst du diesem Abschluss entgegen?" fragte Merlin gutmütig.

„Mit einem gebrochenen Herzen." antwortete Harry trübe.

„Oh, wie kommt das?"

„Ich habe in Chantal, der Tochter der Königin, meine Seelenpartnerin gefunden. Wir werden uns heut abend verloben. Und dann werde ich sie nie wieder sehen."

„Und warum verlobt ihr euch dann?"

„Weil uns Elaine dazu überredet hat, Chantal es sich wünscht und ich nie eine andere Frau lieben werde, außer ihr."

„Ich verstehe. Nun, was geschehen soll, wird geschehen."

„Pah." antwortete Harry missmutig.

Erst gab es ein Festmahl, dann stand Elaine auf und bat um Ruhe.

„Werte Schüler. Alle Schüler haben den Status eines Paladins erreicht. Ich gratuliere euch zu eurer hervorragenden Leistung. Insbesondere gratuliere ich Harold zu seiner außergewöhnlichen Leistung. Erhebt euch Paladine!"

Die Paladine traten vor. Auf einen Wink der Königin wurde ihre normale Lederkleidung durch die Kampfausstattung der Paladine ersetzt. Harry trug jetzt schwarze Lederhosen, ein schwarzes ärmelloses Shirt und eine schwarze Lederweste mit vielen Taschen und Aufhängungen für Waffen, wie Dolche und Wurfsterne. Dazu kam ein entsprechender Waffengurt, eine Schwerthalterung und ein Köcher mit Elfenpfeilen. An seinem Kragen war ein dunkelgrünes Cape befestigt, dass bis zu den Waden reichte. Er sah beeindruckend aus, wie er dort aufrecht vor der Königin stand. Ein geborener Krieger. Er war während seines Aufenthaltes gewachsen, seine Gestalt war kräftiger und viel muskulöser geworden. Sein Körper hatte nicht ein Gramm Fett zuviel und wenn er lief, bewegte er sich mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen einer jagenden Wildkatze. Die Zeit bei den Elfen hatte wirklich wunder bei ihm bewirkt.

Auf einen weiteren Wink erschienen auf den rechten Oberarmen eine Art Tattoo, ein tiefroter Schild mit der Elfe-Rune für Schutz und Wachsamkeit darauf und hinter dem Schild zwei gekreuzte silberne Schwerter.

Das Symbol gefiel Harry sehr gut. Es erschien außerdem auf seiner Weste.

Dann traten erwachsene Paladine vor jeden Schüler. Sie überreichten den Schülern einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten Elfen-Langbogen. Harry's war exquisite. Der Griff war aus dem Knochen eines Drachen geschnitzt und hatte auch einen stilisierten Drachen eingearbeitet. Der Bogen an sich war aus einem schwarzen festen Holz, das Harry nicht kannte, von dem er aber wusste, dass es alle Paladine für ihre Bögen verwendeten. Die Sehne war aus Drachendärmen gearbeitet und war demnach nahezu unzerstörbar. Dennoch erhielt Harry dazu einige Ersatzsehnen.

Mit Ehrfurcht schulterte Harry den Bogen.

„Nun tretet bitte zurück, bis auf Harold." verkündete die Königin.

Harry blieb stehen, allerdings etwas verwundert.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen bekannt zu geben, dass Harold Evans sich mit meiner Tochter Chantal verlobt hat, trotzdem er gezwungen ist, uns noch heute Nacht zu verlassen.

Weiterhin möchte ich ihm danken, dass er mir heute gleich zwei mal unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens das Leben gerettet hat und bewiesen hat, dass er ein würdiger Paladin ist. Und nicht zuletzt erinnere ich daran, dass er trotzdem er ein Mensch ist, den Lehrgang zum Paladin als bester der letzten tausend Jahre abgeschnitten hat. Ich bin stolz auf ihn, umso mehr, da er sich seine Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen selbst erarbeitet hat. Ich erhebe ihn hiermit in den Stand eines Elfenlords und ernenne ihn gleichzeitig zum Prinzregenten der Eledhain. Sein Name wird in unserem Volk von nun an Endryl de Caladhan sein. Ihr werdet ihm den gebührenden Respekt erweisen, bei der Ehre der Eledhain!"

Auf seinem Arm erschien ein kunstvolles Tribal-Tattoo, das den Schild einschloss. Die obere Seite war golden, die untere silber. Das Silber bedeutete, dass er den Stand eines Lords hatte, das obere, goldene, dass er der Prinzregent war und in Abwesenheit der Königin die Regierung übernehmen konnte. Das Muster des Tribals besagte, dass er Mitglied des Clans de Caladhan (vom Morgentau) war und somit in die Familie der Königin aufgenommen war.

Harry war völlig baff, und das war noch untertrieben.

„Vielen Dank, meine Königin." sagte er mit einer Verneigung.

Die anderen Elfen waren starr vor Ehrfurcht und Chantal kam auf ihn zu gerannt und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„So, und jetzt feiern wir." gab die Königin bekannt.

Es wurde Musik gespielt und getanzt und auch Harry wurde oft genug von Chantal auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Viele Elfen gratulierten ihm ehrlich, was Harry völlig überraschte.

Doch auch diese wunderschöne Nacht endete irgendwann. Die Königin kam auf Harry hinzu und übergab ihm ein kunstvoll geschmiedetes Schwert.

„Harold, dieses Schwert gehörte einst meinem Gatten. Ich möchte, das du es nun bekommst. Es gibt kein weiteres Schwert dieser Art auf der Welt. Es wurde aus dem Metall eines Kometen geschmiedet, der auf dieser Welt vor tausend Jahren eingeschlagen ist. Es bedurfte zehn unserer mächtigsten Bannweber um das Metall zu schmelzen und es schmiedbar zu machen. Kein normales Feuer hat das geschafft. Es ist seit dieser Zeit im Besitz unseres Clans und es hat trotz unzähliger Kämpfe noch nicht eine kleine Scharte. Möge es dir auf deinem zukünftigen Weg treue Dienste leisten."

Dann umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Dann kam Chantal und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Beide, Harry und sie, hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Chantal. Ich werde dich immer lieben und nie vergessen." sagte Harry leise und mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich dich auch, Lord Endryl de Caladhan. Leb wohl. In Gedanken wirst du immer bei mir sein."

„Und du bei mir. Leb wohl." Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um, „Ach ja, da war noch etwas." sagte er nun mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. 

Sie sah ihn fragend an und er deutete auf die anderen Schüler. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Haare der Elfen färbten sich nachtschwarz. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis die Elfen es bemerkten, dann schrieen sie aufgeregt durcheinander. Harry und Chantal brachen in herzliches Lachen aus und kurz darauf stimmte die Königin und Emrys mit ein.

Mit einem Pfiff rief er Schatten, dann schwang er sich auf das Pferd.

„Nimmst du mich mit?" fragte Merlin.

„Steig auf!" antwortete Harry.

Er hauchte Chantal einen Kuss zu, dann teleportierte er mitsamt Merlin und Pferd zurück in Merlins Hütte.


	10. Die nächste Etappe

Kapitel 10 – die nächste Etappe 

„Du bist in der Tat mächtig geworden, Harry. Nicht jeder kann mit solch einer großen Masse teleportieren."

„Das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Warum? Es hat doch geklappt."

„Schon gut. Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ich bringe dich morgen zu den Atlantern. Sie sind ein freundliches Volk und du benötigst keine Waffen und kein Pferd. Schatten kann so lange bei mir bleiben und deine Waffen auch. Auch dein Zauberstab bleibt hier.

 Du kannst die Lederkleidung der Elfen tragen, die Elfen gab es damals schon und die Art der Kleidung hat sich nicht sehr verändert. Jetzt leg dich schlafen, morgen früh brechen wir auf."

„Wie lange werde ich bei den Atlantern bleiben?"

„Das liegt an dir, ein Jahr oder ein halbes? Je nachdem, wie schnell du bist und was du lernen willst."

„Ich werde lernen, was ich kann. Doch ich soll Schatten ein Jahr allein lassen?"

„Nein, du wirst sozusagen übermorgen wieder hierher kommen, egal wie lange du in Atlantis bleibst."

„Cool."

„Jetzt geh ins Bett Lord Endryl de Caladhan, Prinzregent der Eledhain." sagte Merlin mit einer scherzhaften Verbeugung.

Harry war müde und ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wie immer vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Er ritt ein Stück mit Schatten aus, dann fütterte er ihn und rieb ihn ab.

Dann ging er wieder in die Hütte. Merlin wartete bereits mit Frühstück auf ihn.

Nach dem Essen öffnete Merlin ein Portal. Es entstand direkt vor ihnen ein Wirbel voller bunter Farben.

„Komm, Harry. Es ist wohl besser, du behältst den Namen, den die Elfen dir gegeben haben. Er passt besser in diese Zeit, als Harold Evans."

„Solange du mir am Ende dieses Abenteuers noch sagen kannst, wie ich wirklich heiße." scherzte Harry.

Dann traten sie Seite an Seite durch das Tor.

Auf der anderen Seite strauchelten sie beide in eine wunderschöne Stadt, die aus weißem Marmor gebaut wurde. Die Architektur erinnerte ihn an die Bilder, die er vom alten Rom in Erinnerung hatte. Die Dächer waren kunstvoll mit bronzenen Dachziegeln gedeckt und glänzten in der Sonne. Sie sahen geschäftige Leute hin und her eilen, viele trugen bunte Kleidung, Togas hauptsächlich. Doch einige trugen auch Lederkleidung. Sie sahen eher aus wie Krieger. Harry wusste sofort, dass diese Nation in Wohlstand lebte, wahrscheinlich sogar nach dem modernen Standard seiner eigenen Epoche.

Zielgerichtet führte ihn Merlin an ein großes Steingebäude.

Daran stand in der Schrift der Atlanter: „Drachenschule"

Die Tür wurde automatisch wie von Geisterhand vor ihnen geöffnet.

Ein älterer Mann mit einem grauen Vollbart grüßte sie.

„Hallo Emrys. Schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Hallo Marten. Marten, das hier ist Endryl de Caldhan. Ich bitte dich, ihn in deine Schule aufzunehmen. Es ist wichtig, dass er alles lernt, um sich effektiv verteidigen zu können."

„An was denkst du genau?"

„Ich dachte an die Elementarmagie und die Animagustransformation."

„Das schließt Waffentraining mit ein. Die Elementarmagie ist schwer zu beherrschen, Emrys und nur wenige haben die Macht dazu."

„Ich weiß, doch Endryl hat großes Potential."

„Ich werde ihn prüfen. Folge mir, Endryl de Caldhan."

Harry folgte ihm in eine kunstvoll verzierte Kammer. Im Zentrum dieser Kammer stand ein Schrein und auf diesem Schrein standen vier Kristallkelche. In einem Kelch war eine grüne Substanz, im nächsten eine rote, im folgenden eine tiefblaue und im letzten eine hellgraue.

Marten erklärte: „Die Substanz in jedem dieser Kelche stellt ein Element dar: Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft. Du wirst nun jeden Kelch nehmen, ihn vor dir halten. Dann konzentriere dich auf das jeweilige Element. Versuch es zu fühlen, seine Kraft und seine Natur zu spüren."

„Gut."

Harry ging zum Feuer und nahm den Kelch. Er hielt ihn vor sich und stellte sich das Feuer vor, seine Urgewalt, sengende Hitze, die tanzenden Flammen und die explosive Kraft. Er spürte, wie sich Hitze in seinem Körper breit machte, sein Adrenalinspiegel stieg und seine Gefühle in Rage gerieten. Er merkte, dass er die Hitze lenken konnte und dirigierte sie durch seine rechte Hand in den Kelch. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Aus dem Kelch schoss eine riesige gleißende Stichflamme.

„Dein Element ist das Feuer. Die meisten Elementarmagier der Atlanter können ein Element kontrollieren, wenige können auch minimal ein zweites beeinflussen. Du hast eine großes Potential für Feuer, Endryl. Nur um sicher zu gehen, nimm noch mal den nächsten Kelch."

Er stellte den Feuerkelch beiseite und nahm den Erdkelch.

Er wiederholte die Prozedur, doch diesmal kam es ihm ungleich schwerer vor. Erde schien träge zu sein, doch auch gewaltig, wenn einmal geweckt.

„Denk daran, dass zu Erde auch Leben gehört, wie z.B. Pflanzen und Tiere. Erde ist mehr als nur Stein und Sand." kam die ruhige Stimme Martens.

Er folgte dem Rat und konzentrierte sich auf das Wachstum und das Leben. Letztendlich spürte er wieder Energie durch seinen Arm fließen und er öffnete die Augen.

Sein Kelch hatte sich in Stein gewandelt und aus dem Stein wuchs eine grüne Pflanze.

„Das ist ungewöhnlich, Endryl. Versuch den nächsten."

Er stellte den Kelch beiseite und nahm den Wasserkelch.

Er spürte das Fließen des Wassers, seine beruhigende und doch mächtige Bewegung und die verborgene Energie. Wieder dauerte es eine Weile doch auch hier spürte er, wie sich Energie ihren Weg durch seinen Arm bahnte.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass ein Springbrunnen aus seinem Kelch in die Luft spritzte und auf den Boden der Kammer floss.

„Den nächsten." sagte Marten nur noch.

Die Luft. Er stellte sich vor, wie er flog, wie der Wind ihn umspielte und fühlte die zarte und doch schnelle leichte Bewegung des Windes, wie er über seinen Körper strich. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er vom Wind empor getragen wurde und in unendliche Höhen entkam. Er fühlte die Freiheit der Luft und auch hier spürte er, wie die Energie durch seinen gesamten Körper floss. Als er die Augen öffnete, erlebte er eine Überraschung. Über seinem Kelch hatte sich ein Miniaturwirbelsturm gebildet, doch als er sich nach Marten umblickte, stellte er fest, dass er zwei Meter über dem Boden schwebte.

Er fühlte nach der Energie und reduzierte sie. Langsam sank er zu Boden.

Er stellte den Kelch beiseite und blickte in ein blasses Gesicht, der sonst allgemein eher bronzefarbenen Haut eines Atlanters.

Kopfschüttelnd bedeutete Marten ihm zu folgen.

„Und, wie stellt er sich an?" fragte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Er... er ist ein Elementar." stammelte Marten.

„Welches ist sein Element?" fragte Merlin neugierig.

„A... alle. Er hat unglaubliches Potential in allen vier Elementen."

Jetzt weiteten sich auch Merlins Augen, „Unfassbar."

„Ist das so ungewöhnlich?" fragte Harry.

„Ungewöhnlich? Das gab es noch nie." stotterte Marten.

Harry stöhnte, „Warum immer ich?"

Merlin grinste nur, „Dann überlass ich ihn eurer Obhut."

Mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden.

„Also dann, folge mir Harry. Ich stelle dich den Lehrern und den Schülern vor."

Marten führte ihn in ein anderes Zimmer, es handelte sich um ein Studienraum. In diesem Studienraum waren drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen, die in seinem Alter waren. Sie hatten alle die bronzefarbene Haut und das schwarze Haar der Atlanter.

‚Soviel zu schwarzem Haar und Unglück... obwohl, es ist vielleicht etwas dran, wenn man bedenkt, dass Atlantis untergegangen ist.'

Sie blickten ihm freundlich entgegen.

„Novizen, das ist Endryl. Er wurde gerade in die Schule gebracht und als würdig befunden. Er wird dieses Jahr mit euch lernen und mit euch die Prüfung zu einem Meister ablegen. Bitte nehmt ihn freundlich in eurer Mitte auf und zeigt ihm die Schule. Stellt ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich den Lehrern vor. Ich überlasse ihn eurer Obhut und veranlasse, dass ein Bett im Jungenquartier bereitsteht."

Damit verließ Marten sie.

Die Mädchen kamen auf ihn zu und begrüßten ihn höflich: „Hallo, ich bin Jana. Ich bin ein Luftelementar." Ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch. Er würde auf sie aufpassen müssen.

Das andere Mädchen war eher ruhig und gelassen als sie sich vorstellte, „Ich bin Ariane, Wasserelementar."

Ein etwas stämmigerer Junge kam auf sie zu. Er hielt Harry die Hand hin und meinte mit einer tiefen Stimme: „Bryan, Erdelementar."

Die anderen beiden Jungen kamen und verbeugten sich grinsend: „Christoph und Charles, Feuerelementare."

Harry lachte, die beiden erinnerten ihn an die Weasley-Zwillinge.

„Hi, ich bin Endryl de Chantal. Jedenfalls haben mich die Elfen so genannt, von denen ich gerade komme."

„Welches Element beherrschst du?" fragte Ariane wissbegierig. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Hermine.

„Marten sagte, ich hätte für alle Potential."

Sie starrten ihn geschockt an.

„Cool." sagte Jana, „Endlich einer mit dem ich fliegen kann."

„Du hast Potential für alle Elemente? Das ist noch nie vorgekommen." meinte Ariane nachdenklich.

Christoph sagte: „Los, zeigen wir dir die Schule. Übrigens, es reicht, wenn du mich Chris nennst. Das tun alle meine Freunde."

„Klar, Chris."

Hier fühlte sich Harry gleich wohl. Sie liefen durch die Schule und ihm wurden alle Klassenräume gezeigt. Im Grunde gab es für jedes Element einen großen geräumigen Klassenraum. Dann zeigten sie ihm die große Bibliothek, den Trainingsraum für das Waffentraining, die Unterkünfte und den Speise- und Festsaal.

Außerdem stellten sie ihm die Lehrer vor, Jacob für Erde, Marten unterrichtete Wasser, Juliane unterrichtete Feuer und Alya unterrichtete Luft. Das Waffentraining übernahm ebenfalls Alya und bei Bedarf auch die anderen Lehrer.

Auch die Atlanter folgten einer Sieben-Tage-Woche. Die Schüler, Novizen, hatten fünf Tage Unterricht, Samstag und Sonntag waren frei und blieben den Schülern für das Selbststudium. Doch die Lehrer waren eigentlich rund um die Uhr für die Schüler da. Ihre Unterkünfte schlossen an die Unterrichtsräume an, sie hatten es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, zu unterrichten.

Harry wandte sich an Ariane, „Sag mal, sind hier nicht etwas wenig Schüler?"

„Du weißt nicht viel über uns Atlanter, oder?"

„Nein."

„Elementare sind selten. Es gab noch nie mehr als zehn Schüler in einem Jahr. Es sind im Durchschnitt sechs Schüler pro Generation. Alle lernen ein Jahr die Grundzüge der Elementarmagie. Dann legen sie die Meisterprüfung ab. Wer Potential hat, lernt außerdem das Verwandeln in Tiere. Nach der Meisterprüfung vervollkommnet jeder seine Fähigkeiten im Eigenstudium. Die Schule und die Bibliothek stehen allen offen. Die meisten Elementare dienen nach ihrer Ausbildung der Verteidigung von Atlantis. Sie werden aufgrund ihrer übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten von den anderen Atlantern Priester genannt."

„Sind das die Leute in der Lederkleidung?"

„Gut beobachtet." meinte Ariane.

Jana zog ihn weg, „Schluss jetzt, sonst endest du auch als Bücherwurm."

Harry lachte und dachte daran, wie sehr er sich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren in dieser Hinsicht geändert hatte. In Hogwarts war er nur widerwillig in die Bibliothek zum Lernen gegangen. Seit dem letzten Sommer im Ligusterweg war das Lernen, insbesondere aus Büchern, zu seiner Natur geworden. Er war fest entschlossen, Voldemort zu besiegen und dazu musste er lernen. Wenn ihn Hermine jetzt sehen könnte, dachte Harry. Oder noch besser Ron, er würde einen Herzanfall bekommen.


	11. Ausbildung in Atlantis

Kapitel 11 – Ausbildung in Atlantis 

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie zusammen zum Frühstück. Sie saßen an einem Tisch und die Lehrer an einem anderen. Das Essen war gut und reichhaltig, doch etwas einfacher, als er es in Hogwarts gewohnt war. Doch das störte ihn nicht.

Danach hatte er Unterricht bei Ayla. Sie sollte ihm das Luft-Element beibringen. Jana war mit ihm in dem Klassenraum.

„So, Endryl. Ich werde dir beibringen, wie du das Element Luft nutzen kannst. Du musst wissen, dass sich die Luft nicht komplett beherrschen lässt, doch du kannst sie beeinflussen. Mit der Macht über das Element Luft kannst du Winde erzeugen, Luft einem Raum entziehen oder hinzufügen und ähnliches. Die Macht über Luft bedeutet aber auch die Macht über das Wetter, wie Wolken und Sturm. Aber mit der Macht über die Luft gewinnst du auch die typischen Eigenschaften des Elements, d. h. du kannst dir seine Geschwindigkeit und Flexibilität aneignen und du kannst fliegen, aber wie ich gehört habe, ist das kein Problem für dich. Allgemein kannst du mit jedem Element auch Portale formen, Transformationen durchführen, Schilde beschwören und auch Waffen beschwören, ja sogar einen Elementarwächter beschwören, der dir zu Diensten ist."

„Wow."

„Das trifft es in etwa." lachte Jana.

„Waffen und Elementare können aber nur die mächtigsten Magier beschwören." erklärte Alya.

„So nun streck deine Hand aus und versuche, die Luft um sie herum zu spüren. Dann versuche, sie zu einem Wind umzuformen, der von dir weg bläst."

Harry streckte die Hand aus, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Er spürte die Luft, die seine Hand umschloss. Er griff nach seinem magischen Zentrum, schöpfte Kraft und manipulierte die Luft mit seinem Willen, einen Wind von ihm weg zu erzeugen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich seine Haare im Wind bewegten und er öffnete die Augen. Er bemerkte den Wind und Alya nickte ihm zu, doch der Wind wurde immer stärker und stärker.

„Du musst den Wind kontrollieren. Konzentriere dich!"

Er konzentrierte sich und ließ den Wind wieder einschlafen.

„Das war sehr gut. Nun du, Jana."

Auch Jana konzentrierte sich und sie erzeugte einen leichten stetigen Wind. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder erschlaffen.

Sie gab Harry eine High Five.

„Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr beim Ausüben der Elementarmagie ständig die Kontrolle über euer Element behaltet, die Folgen einer unkontrollierten Anwendung der Magie können verheerend sein. Ihr könntet unbeabsichtigt einen Sturm auslösen oder Flutwellen oder einen Vulkanausbruch. Ihr dürft nie die Kontrolle verlieren. Denkt daran. So, jetzt versucht einen kleinen Wirbelsturm auf einer Hand entstehen zu lassen!"

Auch das meisterte Harry nach kurzer Zeit. Er übte seine Fähigkeit, indem er die Größe und Intensität variierte und indem er gleichzeitig auf der zweiten Hand einen entstehen ließ. Davon inspiriert, tat es Jana ihm nach.

Die Lehrerin sah sie überrascht an und meinte: „Das ist sehr fortgeschritten von euch beiden. Ich möchte, dass ihr versucht zu fliegen, obwohl das normalerweise erst viel später gelehrt wird."

Harry konzentrierte sich und fühlte, wie er durch die Luft empor getragen wurde. Nach einer halben Stunde konnte er den Flug einigermaßen kontrollieren und sank wieder zu Boden. Er war völlig erschöpft.

„Wow, das kostet Unmengen an Kraft und Energie."

Jana schaffte es zwar abzuheben, sank aber nach zwei Minuten wieder zu Boden.

„Endryl, kaum einer schafft es, eine halbe Stunde in der Luft zu bleiben, geschweige denn am ersten Tag. Das war unglaublich." sagte Jana kopfschüttelnd, „Du musst außergewöhnlich viel Macht haben. Und deine Kontrolle ist ebenfalls schon sehr gut für den ersten Tag."

Dann aßen sie zu Mittag. Begeistert tauschten sie sich aus, was sie erlebt hatten, doch Harry blieb dabei, wie immer, bescheiden.

Nach dem Mittag hatten sie zwei Stunden zum Studium. Dann hatten sie Waffentraining.

Diesmal waren alle Schüler anwesend.

„So Novizen. Hier lernt ihr von mir oder den anderen Lehrern verschiedene Waffentechniken. Wie ihr sicher erfahren habt, könnt ihr, wenn ihr euer Element gemeistert habt, Waffen aus euren Elementen beschwören oder normale Waffen durch euer Element verstärken. Die Elementwaffen sind ungleich stärker, als normale Waffen und schneiden fast durch jedes Material. Die Waffen die ihr beschwört haben einen weiteren Vorteil, sie sind an euer Wesen und an das Wesen eures Elements angepasst."

Alya beschwor ein Schwert, dass Harrys Elfenschwert ähnelte, es war schlank, leicht gebogen, etwa wie ein verkürztes Katana. 

„Seht ihr, mit diesem Schwert bin ich schnell und wendig, genau wie das Element Luft. Ein Erdelementar wird vermutlich eine schwerere Waffe haben, die aber dafür mächtiger ist und zerstörerischer in ihrer Wirkung. Bevor ihr allerdings lernt, die Waffen zu beschwören, lernt ihr, wie man mit den unterschiedlichen Waffen umgeht. Wir wollen nicht, dass ihr euch mit euren Waffen verletzt. Wie auch mit euren Elementen an sich, ist auch beim Kämpfen mit euren Waffen Kontrolle das A und O. So und jetzt sucht euch eure Waffen aus."

Harry ging an die Wand und pickte sich ein Katana.

Er führte ein paar Schwünge aus und war mit Gewicht und Balance zufrieden.

„Wer hat den schon Erfahrung mit Waffen?"

Alle Schüler hoben die Hand.

  
„Das werden wir prüfen. Endryl gegen Bryan, Jana gegen Ariane, Chris gegen Charles. Habt keine Angst, die Waffen sind stumpf und werden euch nicht verletzen."

Harry musterte Bryan. Er hatte eine Streitaxt in der Hand. Wie Alya schon gesagt hatte, war sie träge, doch von gewaltiger Kraft.

Harry ging in Kampfstellung und verneigte sich leicht. Bryan tat es ihm gleich.

Bryan startete einen kräftigen Überkopf-Angriff auf Harry, der ihn, wenn er erfolgreich gewesen wäre sicherlich in zwei Teile gespalten hätte. Harry brachte sein Schwert schräg nach oben, so dass die Axt seitwärts an ihm vorbeirauschte. Bryan wurde durch seinen eigenen Schwung nach vorn gerissen, Harry wich ihm seitlich aus und brachte sein Schwert mit einem kunstvollen Schwung in Bryans Nacken. Das ganze hatte nicht mal zwei Sekunden gedauert.

„Das war sehr gut, Harry. Du scheinst wirklich Erfahrung im Schwertkampf zu haben. Ich möchte, dass du gegen mich antrittst, damit ich einschätzen kann, wie weit du wirklich bist."

Er trat zu ihr und die anderen Schüler machten Platz für die beiden, gespannt auf das Duell.

Alya nahm ein Schwert von der Wand, das Harrys ähnlich war. Sie verneigten sich voreinander, dann zirkelten sie gespannt umeinander. Schließlich führte Alya einen schnellen Angriff aus, den Harry leicht parierte und dann konterte. Danach wurde der Kampf heftig. Keiner schien einen Vorteil zu gewinnen. Nach zehn Minuten wurde Alya plötzlich schneller und ihre Reflexe schienen gesteigert. Harry kam in Schwierigkeiten. Dann machte Harry das letzte, was ihm einfiel. Er wandte die Technik des Klingentanzes an, die er bei den Elfen gelernt hatte.

Die Heftigkeit des Kampfes und vor allem die Geschwindigkeit erreichte eine neue Dimension. Die Schüler sahen nur noch Schemen aufeinander zufliegen und hörten das Singen der Schwerter als sie aufeinander trafen. Schließlich traten Funken aus den Klingen, als sie sich berührten.

Doch letztendlich schaffte es Alya, Harry zu entwaffnen. Schwer atmend verbeugten sich beide voreinander und die Schüler klatschten.

„Harry, du bist bereits ein Meister des Schwertkampfes. Ich habe dich nur geschlagen, weil ich die Kraft meines Elementes aktiviert habe."

„Ja, mir ist aufgefallen, wie du plötzlich schneller und wendiger geworden bist, die Eigenschaften von Luft und Wind." stellte Harry außer Puste fest.

„Exakt. Wenn du das beherrscht, wird dich niemand mehr schlagen können, wage ich zu behaupten. Wir müssen noch zusehen, dass du andere Waffen, wie Langstock, Streitkolben oder Morgenstern ebenfalls gut beherrscht. Gut, ich zeige euch jetzt noch ein paar Techniken."

Sie übten noch eine Stunde, dann beendeten sie den Unterricht.

Beim Abendessen bombardierten die anderen Harry mit Fragen.

„Endryl, wo hast du gelernt, so zu kämpfen?" fragte Chris.

„Ja, das war absolut genial." sagte Charles.

„Ich habe nur noch Schemen gesehen, Wahnsinn." fügte Jana hinzu.

„Ich habe es von den Elfen gelernt. Ich habe bei den Elfen die Ausbildung und den Status eines Paladins erhalten, eines Verteidigers des Königreiches."

„Wow. Kannst du auch mit anderen Waffen umgehen?"

„Ich bin mit Dolchen ganz gut, im Nahkampf und im Werfen und ich kann ganz gut mit dem Bogen umgehen."

„Klasse, damit hast du uns einiges voraus. Kannst du uns nicht etwas beibringen?"

„Klar, wir können ja jeden Tag nach dem Abendbrot noch etwas trainieren, wenn ihr Lust habt."

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich bin dabei."

Schließlich stimmten alle zu, zusätzlich zu trainieren.

Am nächsten Morgen war für Harry das Erdelement dran. Er wurde von Bryan in den Klassenraum begleitet. Dieser Klassenraum war in Braun- und Grüntönen gehalten und es standen große Kübel mit Pflanzen an den Wänden. Der Boden war natürliche Erde.

Jacob erwartete sie bereits und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„So, Endryl. Ich habe gehört, du hast bereits große Fortschritte mit dem Luft-Element gemacht. Das Erd-Element wird etwas schwerer für dich zu meistern sein, fürchte ich. Du musst wissen, Erde ist träge und schwer in Gang zu bringen, doch einmal in Bewegung gesetzt, ist es nicht so leicht zu stoppen. Deswegen verlangt es viel Konzentration und Willenskraft, Erde zu benutzen und noch mehr Willenskraft sie im Zaum zu halten. Und dennoch kann Erde sehr nützlich sein. Sie verlangt einen etwas strategischeren Einsatz, als zum Beispiel Feuer oder Wind, die man eher direkt auf den Gegner abfeuern kann, doch auch ein Erd-Elementar hat schon Schlachten entschieden. Wenn du es schaffst, einen Erd-Wächter zu beschwören, hast du einen sehr verlässlichen, schwer beizukommenden Gefährten. Nicht zuletzt die Fähigkeit, Wachstum und Gedeihen von Pflanzen zu beeinflussen ist eine sehr nützliche Eigenschaft von Erde. Dazu kommt noch, das Erde nahezu die gesamte Natur einschließt und das heißt, Erde verfügt über die stärksten Heilzauber."

„Erde ist zweifelsohne ein sehr interessantes Element." gab Harry zu.

Er genoss die Art, wie an dieser Schule unterrichtet wurde. Die Lehrer verhielten sich gegenüber den Schülern wie Freunde und der Unterricht fand oft als eine Art Diskussion statt. Nur wenn es um die Ausübung der Magie ging, waren sie streng. Doch das mussten sie auch, nicht auszudenken, wenn eine Element außer Kontrolle geraten würde.

„So ihr beiden. Am besten setzt ihr euch auf den Boden. Erde lässt sich besser einsetzten, wenn man dem Element nahe ist. Versetzt euch in Meditation und versucht, den Boden unter Euch etwas anzuheben, aber achtet auf die Kontrolle!"

Harry konzentrierte sich. Er fühlte, wie seine Magie sich mit dem Boden unter ihm verband. Dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, den Boden anzuheben. Es gelang nicht, nichts rührte sich.

Dann versuchte er es anders. Er versuchte nicht mehr, den Boden anzuheben, sondern nun versuchte er den Boden dazu zu bringen, sich selbst anzuheben. Er spürte, wie der Boden unter ihm zitterte und er fühlte, wie er sich langsam nach oben hob. Dann beruhigte er den Boden wieder. Er hatte sich einen halben Meter emporgehoben. 

Bryan schaffte es eine Viertel Stunde später. Jacob nickte ihnen beiden zufrieden zu.

Dann stellte Jacob zwei Tonkrüge in die Mitte des Raumes.

„So jeder versucht jetzt, einen Spalt auf einen Tonkrug zu ‚Schießen' und ihn damit zu vernichten."

Harry konzentrierte sich, stellte die Verbindung  zu Erde her und stellte sich vor, wie ein Spalt auf den Tontopf zuschoss und den Topf vernichtete. Mit einer kommandierenden Handgeste setzte er den Spalt frei. Der Krug zersplitterte in tausend Stücke.

Bryan schaffte es wenige Sekunden nach ihm.

„So und jetzt repariert ihr die Krüge wieder."

Harry griff nach dem Erdelement und reparierte den Krug wieder.

Danach waren beide ziemlich fertig.

„Ihr seid jetzt erschöpft. Das verwenden der Elemente ist sehr kräftezehrend, das gilt insbesondere für Erde und Wasser, die sich etwas stur verhalten." sagte Jacob lachend.

„Doch dafür könnt ihr auch von der Energie von Erde zehren. Jeder geht jetzt einmal zu einer Pflanze. Gut. Nun berührt sie und versucht ihre Energie zu spüren. Jetzt entzieht ihr der Pflanze langsam Energie, nicht zu viel. Sie muss sich wieder erholen."

Harry spürte, wie die Energie des Lebens durch die Pflanze floss und zweigte sich einen Teil ab. Als er bemerkte, dass sich der Energiefluss verlangsamte, hörte er auf.

Er fühlte sich besser, fast ausgeruht. Er betrachtete die Pflanze und sah, dass ihre Blätter etwas schlaffer hingen, als vorher.

„Endryl, du hast es gut dosiert. Die Pflanze wird sich bald wieder erholen. Du hast sehr gute Kontrolle über Erde. Ich denke, trotzdem du gleichzeitig die vier Elemente studierst, wirst du es schaffen, alle vier in diesem Jahr zu meistern."  
Damit war die Stunde beendet. Nachmittag und Abend trainierten sie wieder mit den Waffen, wobei Harry sein Training auf die Stabwaffen konzentrierte.

Am dritten Tag hatte er seine erste ‚Feuer'-Stunde.

Juliane erwartete ihn, Chris und Charles schon.

„So, ich denke ihr seid schon ganz heiß auf die Stunde?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ha! Ha!" sagte Chris.

"Natürlich sind wir schon ganz 'heiß'" sagte Charles und ließ einen kleinen Feuerball in seiner Hand entstehen.

„Langsam, wir wollen erst mal sehen, wie sich Endryl anstellt. Also ich sage erst mal nichts, du weiß schon, wie du zwei Elemente nutzt, Feuer verhält sich nicht anders. Du musst dich nur auf dein inneres Feuer konzentrieren. Doch sei gewarnt, mit Feuer kommt oft Wut und umgekehrt. Wenn du dich nicht beherrschst, wirst du dich selbst vernichten und wahrscheinlich alles in einem Umkreis von einem Kilometer. Selbstbeherrschung ist das wichtigste, wenn du mit Feuer arbeitest. Etwas Wut kann dir helfen, zuviel bringt dich um. Es gibt noch mehr, was Feuer entfacht. Denke an Liebe und Zuneigung. Das ist effektiver als Wut."

Harry konzentrierte sich und er dachte an die Energie des Feuers, seine unbändige Kraft und lodernde Flammen. Er spürte, wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet und er dirigierte die Energie in seine Hand. Wie bei Charles entstand ein Feuerball. Doch dann musste er an Voldemort denken, an Sirius Tod und an Cedric und er wurde wütend.

„Endryl!" rief Juliane warnend.

Sein Feuerball schien sich auszudehnen, zu pulsieren, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren wollen. Er konzentrierte sich und dachte an Chantal. Das Feuer der Liebe schoss durch ihn und er ließ es in seine Hand wandern. Der Feuerball färbte sich von Orange zu gleißendem Weiß.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Ball und er ließ eine sich drehende Feuersäule entstehen. Er setzte sie auf dem Boden ab und dirigierte sie über den Steinboden. Mit einem Wink fiel sie in sich zusammen. Er schwitzte etwas, aber ansonsten fühlte er sich gut.

„Das war klasse!" sagte Juliane begeistert und seine Freunde klatschten anerkennend.

Chris sagte, „Mann, es gibt nicht viele, die eine weiße Flamme erschaffen können. Und schon beim ersten Versuch soviel Kontrolle. Wahnsinn."

„Woran hast du gedacht?" fragte Charles neugierig.

Unbewusst fuhr seine Hand zu seinem Tattoo.

„Hat es etwas mit deinem merkwürdigen Tattoo zu tun?" fragte Charles.

Harry sah ihn traurig an und nickte.

„Ich habe an Chantal gedacht, meine Seelenpartnerin und meine Verlobte."

„Wow, bist du nicht noch etwas jung für eine Verlobung?"

„Es ist... ich werde sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen." sagte er traurig und damit ging er aus dem Klassenraum.

Charles, Chris und Juliane sahen sich betreten an.

Harry ging in den Schulhof, griff nach seinem Luftelement und ließ sich in die Höhe tragen. Das war ganz anders, als mit einem Besen zu fliegen. Er vermisste das Fliegen und auch das Reiten auf Schatten. Er flog und wurde immer schneller, dann führte er einige Manöver durch und landete schließlich auf dem Dach.

Dort verbrachte er den ganzen Nachmittag und dachte an seine Zeit bei den Elfen und an Chantal. Was würde sie jetzt wohl machen? fragte er sich, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja noch gar nicht existierte, da er einige tausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit weilte. Genaugenommen existierte er ja auch noch nicht. Das war verwirrend. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Nähe. Nein, er durfte ihr nicht nachtrauern und sich aufgeben, es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel.

Er betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang und mit einem letzten Gedanken an Chantal sprang er vom Dach. Kurz vor dem Boden fing er sich mit seinen Luft-Kräften ab.

„AHH!" hörte er einen Aufschrei hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah in die erschreckten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Was ist?" fragte er.

Jana gab ihm einen Hieb auf die Schulter.

„Du erschreckst uns fast zu Tode und fragst, was ist? Bist du von Sinnen? Du hättest dich verletzen können."

„Und das kommt ausgerechnet von dir, Jana?" lachte er.

„Wieso?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Bist du nun ein Luftelementar, oder nicht?"

„Aber..." Harry hatte sich schon wieder in die Luft erhoben und drehte einen Looping und führte danach einen Wronski-Bluff ohne Besen aus. Nach einem weiteren Looping landete er sanft vor den verblüfften Augen seiner Freunde.

„Was findest du nur am Fliegen, Endryl? Auf dem Boden ist es doch viel schöner." sagte Bryan und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf...typisch Erd-Elementar.

„Das... das... war absolut brilliant." rief Jana nachdem sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, „Ich hoffe nur, ich beherrsche das Element auch irgendwann so gut, wie du." seufzte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Keine Sorge. Wenn du ordentlich übst, schaffst du es. Was haltet ihr von Abendessen?" fragte Harry.

Alle stimmten zu.

Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal fragte Chris ihn vorsichtig, „Bist du in Ordnung, Endryl?"

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Fliegen hat mir schon immer sehr geholfen."

„Wann bist du denn schon mal geflogen?"

„Ich.... äh... das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Chris."

Für den nächsten Tag blieb das Wasser.

Hier erzeugte er einen Springbrunnen, eine Eiswand und einen Wasserwirbel. Sehr zur Zufriedenheit von Marten.


	12. Animagi

Kapitel 12 – Animagi 

Am Samstag dann beim Frühstück verkündete Marten:

„Novizen, wie ihr wisst, unterrichten wir neben der Elementarmagie auch die Verwandlung in Tiere. Da diese Fähigkeit sehr eng mit der Elementarmagie zusammenhängt und die Tierform von dem Element abhängt, beherrschen auch fast alle Elementare diese Fähigkeit. Das Erlernen ist freiwillig. Wer es versuchen möchte, bleibt bitte nach dem Frühstück hier."

Natürlich blieben alle im Saal.

Marten nahm sie beiseite und führte sie in den Raum, wo die Kelche gestanden hatten. Diesmal befand sich ein Bassin mit einer Kristallklaren Flüssigkeit in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Schüler blieben an der Wand stehen, während Marten zu dem Bassin ging.

„So, ich rufe euch jetzt einen nach dem anderen auf und ihr tretet vor. Wir werden einen Tropfen eures Blutes in des Bassin geben. Wenn ihr die Fähigkeit zur Transformation habt, wird euer Tier als Abbild über dem Bassin erscheinen. Ariane."

Ariane trat vor. Marten schnitt mit einem Dolch in ihren Finger und ein einzelner Tropfen landete im Bassin. Es sprudelte und es bildete sich Nebel über dem Bassin. Der Nebel nahm die Gestalt eines Waschbären an." Ariane strahlte und kehrte zur Gruppe zurück. Marten reinigte das Bassin und rief die anderen einzeln nach vorn.

Chris war ein Fuchs, Charles ein Pferd, Bryan ein Braunbär, Jana ein Falke, dann kam Harry.

Er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Marten machte einen kleinen Schnitt und ein Tropfen fiel in das Becken.

Wieder stieg Nebel auf, doch er bildete nicht ein Tier, sondern vier.

Erst erschien ein Großer Adler, dann ein Delphin, ein Phönix und ein Panther.

„Warum immer ich?" fragte sich Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Es sieht so aus, als hättest du für jedes Element, das du beherrschst, ein Tier, in das du dich verwandeln kannst."

„Also, die Transformation in euer Tier ist relativ komplex und verlangt einen starken Willen. Da ihr jedoch generell euren Willen trainiert, sollte das für euch kein Problem sein. Um euch zu verwandeln, müsst ihr euch euer Tier in eurem Geist vorstellen. Ihr müsst euch jedes noch so kleine Detail vorstellen, auch, wie es sich bewegt. Dann müsst ihr euerem Körper das Signal geben, euch in dieses Tier zu verwandeln. Versucht zunächst, nur eure Hände zu verwandeln, dann mehr Körperteile. Bitte übt nicht, wenn nicht einer der Lehrer da ist, falls etwas schief geht. Von mir aus könnt ihr jetzt anfangen. Aber es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ihr euch etwas Hintergrundwissen in der Bibliothek anlest. Je mehr ihr über euer Tier lest, desto einfache wird es euch nachher fallen, euch zu verwandeln."

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. Er beschloss, mit dem Adler anzufangen. Luft war sein liebstes Element, noch vor Feuer. Sein Feuer-Tier war ein Phönix, ein magisches Tier. Das würde er sich für den Schluss aufheben.

Er visualisierte in seinem Geist jedes Detail über den Adler, wie seine Krallen sich gefährlich bogen, seine Augen prüfend den Boden absuchten, während seine Federn sich sacht im Wind bewegten. Er konnte fast spüren, wie der Wind ihn im Flug umspielte. Er griff ganz bewusst nach der Macht der Luft und ließ sich von ihr erfüllen. Dann befahl sein Bewusstsein seinem Körper sich zu verwandeln.

Er spürte schmerzhaft, wie sein Körper sich veränderte, wie seine Beine schrumpften und sich veränderten, wie seine Kniegelenke sich umdrehten und seine Arme sich verformten. Sein Gesicht änderte sich und sein Mund verformte sich, wuchs und verhärtete sich.

Er spürte, wie die Änderung vollbracht war und öffnete die Augen.

Er erschrak, er sah alles so klar und doch, er sah nur die Beine der anderen.

Er sah auf und blickte in erstarrte Gesichter.

„Endryl, du solltest nur deine Hände verwandeln. Doch wie auch immer, du hast es geschafft, auf Anhieb. Gratulation." sagte Marten nachdenklich.

Bryan ließ mit einer Drehung seines Handgelenks einen Spiegel entstehen.

Harry betrachtete sich und sah das Spiegelbilds eines eindrucksvollen Adlers mit dunkelbraunen Federn und strahlend grünen Augen.

Er wollte sagen: „Cool!", doch nur ein Krächzen kam aus seinem Schnabel.

„Endryl, versuch jetzt mal, dich in den Panther zu verwandeln, ohne dich in den Menschen zurückzuverwandeln." forderte ihn Marten auf.

Wieder konzentrierte sich Harry. Er stellte sich den schwarzen Panther vor, wie er geschmeidig über den grünen Boden eines dunklen Waldes lief. Er spürte die Erde unter seinen Pfoten und rief die ruhige doch gewaltige Macht von Erde zu sich.

Er stellte sich jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit vor, das samtene Fell, den langen Schwanz, die kräftige Schnauze, die Zähne und die Schnurrhaare der Katze. Dann, als er es für gut befand, ließ er der Erd-Energie freien Lauf und verwandelte sich.

Wieder verformte sich sein Körper schmerzhaft. Seine Beine und Flügel wuchsen und wurden zu Tatzen mit gefährlichen Krallen. 

An seinem Hintern wuchs schmerzhaft ein Schwanz und seine Ohren wuchsen.

Schließlich war es vollbracht und er öffnete wieder die Augen.

Er starrte in sein Spiegelbild, das Bild eines nachtschwarzen Panthers mit strahlend grünen Augen, die einen zu hypnotisieren schienen. Er fragte sich, ob er durch seine Augen als Tier stablose Magie ausüben könnte.

Er konzentrierte sich und übte einen minimalen Bannzauber auf den Spiegel aus. Tatsächlich rückte er einige Millimeter nach hinten. Das könnte sich noch als nützlich erweisen.

„Endryl, du hast unsere Erwartungen mehr als nur übertroffen. Bitte verwandle dich zurück."

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich Harry wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt.

„Wow, das war Klasse!" rief Chris begeistert. 

„Ja. Wahnsinn." strahlte Jana.

„Endryl, warum beschreibst du den anderen nicht, wie du die Verwandlung erlebt hast." forderte ihn Marten auf.

„Also, das ist nicht schwer, nur schmerzhaft." stöhnte Harry geschafft, „Ich habe mir den Adler bildlich vorgestellt bis ins kleinste Detail. Dann habe ich mir vorgestellt, ich bin der Adler und ich fliege durch die Luft und spüre, wie der Wind über meine Federn streicht. Dann habe ich nach dem Element Luft gegriffen und seine Magie gespürt, sie in meinen Körper geleitet. Sorry, ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben. Dann habe ich meinem Körper befohlen, sich zu verwandeln und voila!"

„Das hast du perfekt beschrieben, Endryl. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du die Macht der Elemente benutzt hast. Viele lernen das erst nach Jahren, die Elemente zur Unterstützung der Verwandlung einzusetzen. Du bist ein Naturtalent, wenn du es ganz von selbst so machst. Also Novizen, ihr habt es gehört. Wenn ihr es schafft, eure Elementarmagie zu benutzen, geht es wie von selbst. Das ist genaugenommen das Geheimnis, was hinter dieser Transformation steckt. Übrigens verringern sich die Schmerzen, je mehr ihr übt und irgendwann spürt ihr sie gar nicht mehr. Wollt ihr morgen weiter machen?"

Alle sagten begeistert ja.

„Gut, dann treffen wir uns morgen nach dem Frühstück am Strand, damit Endryl gleich seine Delphinform üben kann."

Diese Nacht ging Harry sehr früh ins Bett, die Verwandlung hatte ihn sehr geschafft. 

Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht so bald kommen. Mit Wehmut dachte er an Chantal. Zu dieser Zeit hatten sie sich auf die Lichtung geschlichen und trainiert. Anschließend hatten sie immer zusammen gesessen, sich unterhalten und leichte Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Er vermisste ihre Nähe, die Wärme, die sie ihm schenkte. Doch er durfte nicht aufgeben, zu viele Leben standen auf dem Spiel, zumindest, wenn er Merlin Glauben schenkte. Aber er gab seine Liebe zu Chantal nicht auf. Vielleicht, wenn alles vorbei war und Voldemort besiegt war, vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Mit einem letzten von Wärme erfüllten Gedanken an Chantal schlief er doch endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er zeitig. Bryan stand gerade auf. Sie versuchten Chris und Charles zu wecken, doch sie drehten sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite.

Harry grinste diebisch.

„Tritt zurück Bryan."

Bryan und Harry traten einen Schritt zurück.

Dann hob Harry beide Hände, und deutete auf die beiden schlafenden Figuren.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Wasser und mit einer Drehung seines Handgelenks erzeugte er einen Schwall Wasser, der sich über die beiden Schlafmützen ergoss.

„Was ist... ENDRYL!" schrieen Charles und Chris wie aus einem Mund und schmissen die nassen Kissen nach ihm. Harry wich aus und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bryan folgte ihm. Die beiden Mädchen warteten schon auf sie und als die beiden lachend hereingestürmt kamen, fragten sie verwundert: „Was ist denn los?"

Harry lachte nur und Bryan antwortete: „Endryl hat Chris und Charles geweckt... mit einer Dusche. Ist schon praktisch, Wasser zu beherrschen."

Dann lachten alle vier und noch mehr, als zwei ziemlich bedröppelte Feuermagier in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten.

Sie sahen Harry wütend an, dann nickten sich die beiden zu und ließen tennisballgroße Feuerbälle auf ihren Händen entstehen. Sie warfen sie auf Harry.

Der wedelte einmal mit seiner Hand und eine solide Eiswand erschien vor ihm. Als die Feuerbälle die Wand erreichten wurden sie erloschen sie zischend und verschwanden in einer Dampfwolke.

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung und einem teuflischem Blick wandelte er die Wand zu Wasser und sandte sie zu Chris und Charles. Sie schloss sich um die beiden, bevor sie zusammenfiel und zwei klitschnasse Feuerelementare zurückließ.

„Zwei zu null für mich." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Sollen wir so jetzt zum Frühstück gehen?" fragten sie geschlagen.

Harry hob seine Hand und tat so, als würde er Staub von der Handfläche blasen, doch es erschien ein starker stetiger Wind, der die beiden in null komma nichts trocknete. Jedoch hatten die beiden danach ziemlich wirre Frisuren.

„Danke." sagten sie lachend.

„Du bist wirklich gut, Endryl." sagte Ariane anerkennend.

Trübe antwortete Harry, „Das muss ich auch sein."

Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck ging er in den Speisesaal.

Die fünf Freunde sahen sich fragend an, doch sie wussten, dass sie im Moment nicht mehr aus ihm herausbringen würden.

„Ich werde einfach nicht aus ihm schlau" sagte Jana, „Einmal ist er fröhlich und ein Scherzbold, wie er im Buche steht und im nächsten Moment ist er ernst und verbissen, als trüge er das Schicksal der Welt auf seinen Schultern."

„Ja, und dann die Sache mit seiner Verlobten. Wieso ist er schon verlobt? Und wieso sieht er sie dann nie wieder?"

„Ja, und er sagt er kommt von den Elfen. Er hat auch eindeutig die Kleidung eines Elfenkriegers an, ich habe schon mal einen gesehen." sagte Bryan nachdenklich, „Doch er ist kein Elf. Wo kommt er her? Und ist Endryl sein richtiger Name?"

Sie zuckten ratlos mit den Schultern. Dann folgten sie ihm zum Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie hinunter zum Strand. Er war zwei Kilometer von der Schule entfernt. Sie genossen den Sonnenschein, das warme Wetter und die wunderbare Aussicht auf das Meer und die vielen kleinen Fischerboote auf dem Wasser.

In der Nähe des Strandes badeten einige Kinder.

Schon trat Marten zu ihnen.

„Guten Morgen Novizen."

„Guten Morgen, Meister Marten." antworteten sie.

„Marten, gibt es nicht gefährliche Tiere im Meer, die den Badenden gefährlich werden könnten?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das schon, Endryl. Aber die Badenden wissen, dass hundert Meter um den Strand Schutzschilde im Wasser sind, welche die Meeresräuber abhalten näher zu kommen. Sie werden von Wasserelementaren erzeugt."

„Praktisch."

„So, Endryl. Du weißt, wie es geht. Du kannst beginnen. Geh vorher mindestens bis zu Hüfte ins Wasser, damit du dich nachher in der Delphin-Form bewegen kannst. Ihr anderen könnt entweder zuschauen, oder selbst üben. Aber ich möchte, dass ihr erst mal einzelne Körperteile transformiert."

„Wir schauen erst mal zu. Endryl ist immer für ein Schauspiel gut." sagte Jana lachend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zog seine Hosen und sein Oberteil aus und ging in seinen Boxern ins Wasser. Es war angenehm warm.

Er konzentrierte sich und spürte das Wasser um ihn herum. Dann stellte er sich das Bild des Delphins vor. Er hatte sich gestern Nachmittag in der Bibliothek über alle seine Tiere schlau gemacht. So viel es ihm diesmal viel leichter, als gestern.

Dann wandelte er sich wieder. Es war noch schmerzhafter als gestern. Seine Beine wuchsen zusammen und sein Gesicht veränderte sich schmerzhaft. Dann war es endlich vollbracht.

Er sah sich um. Er befand sich unter Wasser und fühlte sich schwerelos. Er bewegte seine Schwanzflosse und schoss vorwärts. Er war überrascht und rief: „Wooaaa!" doch es kam ein Quieken aus seinem Maul und plötzlich erfasste er in seinem Gehirn eine Art Sonarreflex. Er konnte die Formen von dem wahrnehmen, was in seiner Umgebung war, den Meeresboden, einige Felsen im Wasser und weiter entfernt ein schwimmendes Kind. Außerdem wusste er, in welcher Himmelsrichtung er sich bewegte. Das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich.

‚Cool' dachte Harry. Er wiederholte das Geräusch und wieder ‚Sah' er unter Wasser. Dann wurde ihm die Luft knapp und er erinnerte sich daran, dass er auftauchen musste.

Er durchbrach die Oberfläche und holte tief Luft. Dann tauchte er wieder unter und schwamm. Langsam bekam er bessere Kontrolle über seinen Delphinkörper.

Er sprang durch die Oberfläche und tanzte auf seiner Schwanzflosse durch das Wasser. Das war fast so schön, wie fliegen. Schließlich kehrte er an den Strand zurück und wandelte sich zurück. Seine Freunde jubelten ihm zu und klatschten begeistert.

Er war fast aus dem Wasser heraus, als er einen lauten Schrei hörte. Er drehte sich um. Der Schrei kam von einem der Fischerboote.

Er sah, dass einer ins Wasser gefallen war und er sah, wie ein anderer Fischer ihm zu rief, er solle ins Boot zurückkommen, wobei er auf etwas weiter entfernt im Wasser deutete.

Harry folgte der Geste und erschrak. Er sah eine große dreieckige Flosse, wie sie sich gemächlich auf den Fischer zu bewegte.

Ohne zu zögern handelte Harry. Er rannte ins Wasser und diesmal dauerte die Verwandlung nur eine Sekunde. Wie ein Pfeil schoss er durch das Wasser und mit seinem Sonarsinn peilte er den Räuber an. Der Hai war riesig, mindestens zehn Meter lang und er sah gefährlich aus. Als der Hai noch zwei Meter entfernt von dem Fischer war, rammte Harry das Biest voll in die Kiemen.

Aufgebracht brach der Hai den Angriff ab und zog sich etwas zurück. Harry tauchte kurz neben dem Fischer auf und stellte fest, dass es noch ein Kind war. Das Boot trieb von dem Kind weg. Harry holte Luft und tauchte wieder unter.

Doch als der Hai den Delphin bemerkte schätzte er ihn offensichtlich nicht als Gefahr ein und er griff erneut an.

Was sollte Harry tun? Er konnte dem Meeresräuber nicht wirklich gefährlich werden, außer...

Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf das Element Wasser. Er verdichtete das Wasser vor ihm so stark, dass es eine stabile Lanze formte. Mit einem schrillen Ton aus seinem Maul ließ er die Lanze auf das Monstrum zuschießen.

Die Lanze traf das Tier, schoss durch es hindurch und löste sich dahinter auf. Langsam trieb der Hai sterbend und eine Blutspur hinter sich herziehend zur Oberfläche.

Mit dem Bauch nach oben verreckte er schließlich. Harry tauchte wieder auf und schwamm zu dem aufgeregten Kind.

„Warst du das?" fragte das Kind aufgebracht und deutete auf den Haikörper.

Harry imitierte ein Nicken.

„Bist du ein Delphin?" fragte der Junge in kindlicher Neugier.

Harry machte ein Kopfschütteln nach.

„Was dann...?"

Harry quiekte nur.

„Kannst du mir helfen?"

Harry ‚nickte' und hielt ihm seine Rückenflosse hin.

Der Junge ergriff sie dankbar und Harry zog ihn behende zum Strand zurück.

Seine Freunde kamen ihm entgegengerannt und halfen dem Jungen aus dem Wasser.

Erschöpft wandelte sich Harry zurück.

Der kleine Junge rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Danke, das du mich gerettet hast, das war so ... krass. Wie hast du es geschafft das Monster zu töten? Der muss mindestens zehn Meter lang gewesen sein."

Harry fuhr dem Jungen lachend durch die Haare.

„Ich habe das Element Wasser benutzt und eine Art Speer geformt. Den habe ich dann durch den Hai geschossen. Er ging durch ihn hindurch, wie durch Butter." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„WAS?" fragte Ariane aufgebracht, „Du hast in deiner Tierform gezaubert? Und eine Waffe geschaffen? Das haben wir doch noch nicht mal gelernt."

„Ich habe gesagt, eine Art Waffe. Ich habe das Wasser vor mir soweit komprimiert, bis es so dicht war, dass es fest war und eine Art Speer gebildet hat und ja, ich habe in meiner Tierform gezaubert. Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

Marten schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Endryl, noch niemand hat in seiner Tierform gezaubert. Und was deine Waffe angeht, ich denke, wenn du die Form noch etwas beeinflusst hättest, wäre es eine Elementarwaffe geworden. Du hast die ersten Schritte dazu durchgeführt."

Inzwischen war der Vater des Jungen mit seinem Boot an den Strand gekommen, mit dem toten Hai im Schlepptau.

Er sprang aus dem Boot und eilte Harry zu.

„Ich danke dir für die Rettung meines Sohnes, Meister."

„Meister? Ich bin grade mal ne Woche hier und noch Novize."

Der Fischer sah Marten fragend an.

Dieser nickte lächelnd, „Er hat recht, das ist Endryl. Er ist noch Novize, wenn auch einer mit beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten."

„Dann danke ich dir umso mehr. Ich konnte nichts machen, die Strömung hat uns auseinandergetrieben und mein Junge ist nicht der beste Schwimmer. Wie kann ich dir das je vergelten, Endryl?"

Harry winkte lächelnd ab, „Euer Dank ist mir genug. Wirklich. Ich habe gern geholfen."

„Ihr habt ein gutes Herz, Endryl. Was soll mit dem Fisch geschehen?"

Die Schüler betrachteten staunend das riesige Tier.

„Macht damit, was ihr wollt. Vielleicht könnt ihr das Fleisch verwenden. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir die Zähne als Erinnerung zukommen lassen?" sagte Harry.

„Vielen Dank. Das werden wir tun. Das Fleisch ist mehr, als wir sonst mit einem Fang bekommen. Damit hast du uns schon wieder geholfen."

Harry winkte nur ab.

Der Fischer und sein Junge kehrten auf das Boot zurück und setzten sich in Richtung Hafen in Bewegung.

Harry setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden und schaute den anderen bei ihren Übungen zu.

Vor dem Mittag kehrten sie zurück in die Schule.

Am Abend bekam Harry Besuch von einer Frau, den Jungen im Schlepptau.

Sie umarmte ihn und dankte ihm nochmals für die Rettung ihres Sohnes.

Dann reichte sie ihm eine Silberkette, an der einige Zähne des Hais befestigt waren.

Die nächsten Wochen setzten sie intensiv ihr Training fort. Harry verbrachte einen Teil seiner Freizeit in der riesigen Bibliothek der Schule und lernte viel über die Elementarmagie. Er fand heraus, dass die Atlanter viele Bücher über andere Magieformen besaßen, aber niemand beherrschte etwas davon. Er lernte außerdem, dass die Bibliothek durch viele Zauber gegen alle möglichen Arten von Katastrophen geschützt waren, gegen Feuer, Überschwemmungen, Diebstahl alles.

Er lernte neue Sprüche für die stablose Magie, die Magie mit Fokussen, wie einem Zauberstab und über Elementarmagie. Besonders die Elementarschilde faszinierten ihn und bald übte er sie in seiner Freizeit. Außerdem trainierte er seine Animagusformen. Er hatte auch bald den Phönix gemeistert.


	13. Fortgeschrittene Ausbildung

Kapitel 13 – Fortgeschrittene Ausbildung 

Als die Animagus-Transformation kein Problem mehr für ihn war, legte er sein Augenmerk auf die Elementarmagie und studierte in seiner Freizeit andere Magieformen. Hauptsächlich um sich von seinen Gedanken an Chantal abzulenken verbrachte er nahezu seine gesamte Freizeit mit Arbeit und Studien. Außerdem würde ihm das beim Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen. An den Wochenenden, wo er viel Zeit hatte, versuchte er, seine Magie mit der Elfenmagie oder der Elementarmagie zu kombinieren. Damit erzielte er erstaunliche Resultate.

Elfenmagie war im vergleich zu seiner Magie sehr langsam, komplex aber wirkungsvoll. Elementarmagie war genauso schnell einsetzbar, verlangte aber mehr Kraft und Energie von ihm. Er konnte einen normalen Schildzauber mit Elementarmagie verstärken oder sogar aggressiv machen, in dem er ihn mit Feuer oder Blitzen kombinierte. Jeder, ihn berührte, würde Schaden von dem Element nehmen. Er konnte sie mit Elfenmagie modifizieren, dass sie die Magie der Umgebung benutzten und der Schild blieb auch ohne ihn bestehen und ein ‚Finite Incatatem' war wirkungslos. Das dauerte jedoch etwas und würde in einem Duell zu lange dauern und außerdem schaffte er es nur für relativ kleine Schilde.

Wenn er in Gesellschaft war, studierte er ausschließlich die Elementarmagie. Er stellte einen Tag z. B. überrascht fest, dass er seine Macht über Luft dazu nutzen konnte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Das musste er natürlich sofort Jana beibringen.

Den Rest der Freizeit, wenn er mal nicht studierte oder die anderen ihn aus der Bibliothek zerrten, verbrachte er mit seinen Freunden und sie nutzen ihre Mächte über die Elemente, um sich gegenseitig Streiche zu spielen. Jana und er schlichen sich unsichtbar an die anderen heran und erschreckten sie, oder er ließ mit Ariane Eisflächen im Flur entstehen, wo die anderen strauchelten und ausrutschten. Sie hatten viel Spaß miteinander.

Außerdem tobten sie oft in ihren Animagusformen durch die Landschaft und übten auch so ihre Fähigkeiten. Harry war seinen Freunden, trotzdem er alle vier Elemente studierte, weit voraus und wusste und konnte stets mehr als sie. Sie fühlten sich dadurch nicht eifersüchtig, sondern motiviert und baten ihn immer, sein neues Wissen mit ihnen zu teilen.

So war die Klasse insgesamt mehr als nur fortgeschritten, wie die Lehrer bewundernd bemerkten. Deswegen beschlossen sie, mit den Schülern nach sechs Monaten zu den fortgeschrittenen Techniken überzugehen. Sie sollten endlich lernen, wie man Waffen beschwört, Elementar-Wächter herbeiruft und auch wie man mit seinem Element reisen kann.

Das erschaffen der Waffen war ganz einfach, fand Harry. Sie mussten einen Ball ihres Elements herbeirufen und dann mit dem Kommando ‚Armifer' die Waffe erscheinen lassen.

Die Waffe formte sich abhängig von der Macht, den Stärken und Talenten des Elementars und auch des Elements und war damit sozusagen maßgeschneidert für den Elementar.

Harry schaffte es natürlich als erster. Seine Luft-Waffe(n) waren zwei Kurzschwerter, seine Erdwaffe überraschenderweise ein Langbogen, der Obsidian-Pfeile verschoss, die nahezu durch alles durch gingen. Weil es eine absolut aus Elementarmagie bestehende Waffe war, brauchte er keine Pfeile. Jedes mal, wenn er den Bogen auszog, erschien ein neuer Pfeil, absolut perfekt eingelegt. Seine Feuer-Waffe ein brennendes Langschwert und seine Wasser-Waffe ein Stab mit einer Klinge an jedem Ende. Ein Treffer würde das Opfer vereisen lassen, genau wie das Flammenschwert dem Opfer Verbrennungen zufügen würde. Außerdem gingen alle Klingenwaffen durch jedes Material außer Obsidian oder anderen Element-Waffen.

Seine Luft-Schwerter waren absolut leicht und er konnte damit noch schneller und fließender kämpfen, als ohnehin schon.

Sie lernten, während des Kampfes die Eigenschaften ihrer Elemente zu nutzen. Luft half Harry, große akrobatische Sprünge auszuführen, verstärkte seine Geschwindigkeit und seine Reflexe. Wasser stärkte die Flüssigkeit und Gewandtheit seiner Bewegungen, Erde die Stärke, die Ausdauer und seine körperliche Widerstandskraft und Feuer die Vehemenz und Durchschlagskraft seiner Angriffe, ebenfalls die Geschwindigkeit und die Kraft. Doch bei Feuer musste er sich immer stark konzentrieren, dass die Wut ihn nicht übermannte. Immer, wenn er nach der Macht von Feuer griff, drohte sein Hass auf Voldemort, seine Wut und sein Durst nach Rache ihn zu überwältigen. Was dann geschehen würde, konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Das Feuer würde seiner Kontrolle entgleiten und er würde in ihm aufgehen. Er würde zu einem Werkzeug sinnloser und absoluter Zerstörung werden, das mit normalen Mitteln nicht mehr aufzuhalten wäre und zu guter Letzt würde ihn das Feuer selbst verzehren, sobald es eine Stärke erreicht hatte, die seine Macht überstieg. Deswegen durfte er sich auch bei den Gedanken an Chantal nur auf seine Liebe konzentrieren und musste gleichzeitig seinen Frust darüber, dass er sie nicht wiedersehen würde verdrängen oder in Hoffnung umwandeln. Feuer war zweifelsohne mächtig aber auch extrem brisant.

Das Reisen mit den Elementen konnte auf unterschiedliche Weise erfolgen. Wenn mehrere unterschiedliche Elementare zusammen arbeiteten, konnten sie ein Portal öffnen, durch das größere Gruppen reisen konnten.

Einzeln konnten sie durch ihr Element reisen und mitnehmen, was sie berührten.

Harry begann mit Feuer. Zum Training wurden auf dem Hof zwei Steinkreise errichtet. Einer war Start, der andere Ziel.

Alle Schüler wurden hier zusammen gelehrt.

„Ihr müsst euch das Ziel bildlich vorstellen. Dann greift nach eurem Element. Wenn ihr es spürt, werdet eins mit ihm. Wenn ihr eins mit ihm seid, sagt oder denkt nur: ‚Portatio!' Damit löst ihr den Transport aus. Endryl, ich würde vorschlagen, du beginnst."

Harry stellte sich in den ersten Kreis und konzentrierte sich. Er hatte das Bild des Ziels vor Augen. Er griff nach Feuer, ließ die Hitze durch sich strömen und wurde eins mit dem Feuer. In diesem Moment dachte er ‚Portatio!' und spürte, wie er in Flammen aufging. Dann öffnete er die Augen und stand perfekt in der Mitte des Zielkreises.

Danach kam Chris. Harry beobachtete, wie er sich konzentrierte. Dann sagte Chris laut: „Portatio!". Er ging komplett in einer Stichflamme auf und erschien im selben Moment in einer Stichflamme im zweiten Steinkreis. Das erinnerte ihn daran, wie auch Phönixe auf diese Weise ‚Apparieren' können.

Er gab Chris eine High Five für seinen Erfolg.

Jana reiste in einem Luftwirbel, was ebenfalls beeindruckend aussah.

Dann kam Bryan. Er versank einfach in der Erde und erschien am Zielort wieder aus der Erde."

Auch das Reisen von Ariane war spektakulär. Sie zerfiel einfach zu Wasser, während am Zielort die Luftfeuchtigkeit sich plötzlich zu einem Nebelzusammenzog, aus dem eine schwebende Menge Wasser entstand und aus dieser sich die Form von ihr materialisierte. Mit Wasser zu reisen war damit etwa eine halbe Sekunde langsamer, als Feuer, aber gleich schnell wie Erde und Luft. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Arten vollzog sich das Reisen mit Wasser zumindest am Zielort in absoluter Lautlosigkeit.

Die Lehrer waren beeindruckt, dass sie alle es auf Anhieb schafften.

Danach versuchte Harry noch das Reisen mit den anderen drei Elementen und es klappte perfekt. Nur das Reisen durch die Erde erschien ihm irgendwie unheimlich.

Zuletzt brachten die Lehrer den Novizen noch bei, wie sie ein Portal beschwören. Bis sie das schafften benötigten sie eine Woche. Doch letztendlich hatten sie es.

Dann blieben noch die Elementarwächter. Alle Schüler hatten sich wochenlang gut vorbereitet, angetrieben durch Ariane und Harry.

Wieder wurden alle gleichzeitig gelehrt.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr bereits alles gelesen habt, doch hier noch mal die Kurzfassung:

Lasst einen Ball eures Elements über eurer Hand entstehen, konzentriert euch auf den Punkt, wo der Wächter entstehen soll und sagt: ‚Excubitor' Dann sollte ein Elementar-Wächter erscheinen. Seine Form und seine Fähigkeiten hängen von der Macht des Magiers ab."

Bryan begann und er erzeugte einen Steingolem. Der wirkte behäbig, aber er war stark und zäh, wie sich zeigte, als Chris und Charles Feuerbälle auf ihn abfeuerten.

Jana erzeugte einen Adler, der gefährlich scharfe Krallen hatte und ziemlich groß und übernatürlich schnell war.

Chris erzeugte einen Imp aus Feuer, der versuchte, mit kleinen Feuerbällen die Kleidung der Lehrer in Brand zu setzen, was Gelächter auslöste. Charles erzeugte einen Flammengolem und Ariane einen Wassergolem.

Dann war Harry dran. Zunächst erzeugte er einen Erd-Wächter. Auch seiner war ein Golem, nur war seiner aus Obsidian und noch einen Meter größer als der von Bryan.

Sein Wassergeist war eine Sirene, sie glich einer Meerjungfrau, nur dass sie Beine hatte, dennoch schwebte sie über den Boden. Sie sah unnatürlich schön aus und als sie den Mund aufmachte hörte man eine wunderschöne Stimme.

Die Novizen sahen sich fragend an: „Wie kann sie mir im Kampf helfen?"

Marten erzeugte einen Felsblock in zehn Meter Entfernung.

Harry richtete sich an die Sirene und sagte: „Kannst du den zerstören?"

Die Sirene drehte sich zu dem Felsblock und schrie. Der Ton war so entsetzlich, dass sich alle die Ohren zu hielten und der Fels explodierte durch die Schallwellen in tausend Stücke.

„Wow. Nun der Luft-Wächter." sagte Harry nachdem die Sirene verschwunden war.

Aus dem Luftball entstand ... nichts.

„Was?" rief Harry. Plötzlich sah er ein Flimmern und es erschien der Umriss eines Kriegers, doch er war unsichtbar solange er still stand und schwebte über dem Boden. Nur während der Bewegung war er in einem leichten Flimmern wahrzunehmen. Wieder beschwor Marten einen Felsblock. Erst schwebte der Krieger durch den Block hindurch , dann drehte er sich um, holte mit seinem riesigen Zweihänder aus und spaltete den Steinblock mit einem Hieb.

Dann verschwand er.

„Wahnsinn." meinte Harry. Dann sammelte er seine letzten Kraftreserven und beschwor den Feuer-Wächter. Das beschwören der Elementarwächter, überhaupt das Arbeiten mit der Elementarmagie, war wesentlich kräftezehrender, als jede andere Form von Magie, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte, selbst stablose Magie.

Es erschien ein riesiger aus weißen Flammen bestehender Drache, der durch die Luft schoss und weiße Feuerbälle spuckte bevor er verschwand.

„Endryl, schon lange hat niemand mehr einen Feuerdrachen gerufen. Du bist wahrhaft mächtig. Ihr alle müsst wissen, dass ihr auch geringere Wächter rufen könnt. Endryl probier es mal."

Harry wiederholte den Spruch mit Feuer und stellte sich einen kleinen Wächter vor.

Es erschien eine kleine tanzende Flamme auf dem Boden, die fröhlich tschiepend über den Boden huschte. Alle lachten fröhlich, als sie verschwand.

So gingen auch die letzten Monate seines Jahres vorbei wie nichts und wieder musste er sich auf den Abschied vorbereiten. Diesmal hatte er niemandem seine Geschichte erzählt.

Sie mussten eine Abschlussprüfungen vor dem Priester-Rat durchführen und zeigen, dass sie ihre Elemente beherrschten. Der Rat war von den Fähigkeiten aller Novizen positiv überrascht, obwohl sich in ganz Atlantis bereits herumgesprochen hatte, dass dies ein außergewöhnlicher Jahrgang war.

Als Harry mit seiner Prüfung fertig war, starrten die Meister des Rates sprachlos auf den achtzehnjährigen Jungen, der alle vier Elemente in absoluter Perfektion beherrschte und das nach nur einem Jahr Ausbildung. Der Vorsitzende des Rates lobte in der abschließenden Rede alle und hob besonders Harrys Leistungen hervor. Er meinte, dass er jeden Meister des Rates mit seiner Leistung in den Schatten gestellt hat.

Danach gab es ein großes Fest für die ganze Stadt.

Natürlich hatte auch Merlin an der Abschlusszeremonie teilgenommen und war ebenfalls von Harrys Fähigkeiten überrascht.

Nach dem Fest verabschiedete Harry sich von seinen Freunden und ging mit Merlin durch das bunte Portal, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab erzeugt hatte.

@Talchy: Nein, ich kenne niemanden der Chantal heißt. Ich habe ernste Probleme meinen selbst erschaffenen Charakteren vernünftige Namen zu geben. Wenn ich einen Namen brauche, bekomme ich fast immer ein absolutes Blackout. Nur der Name Chantal ist mir sofort eingefallen. Ich weiß nicht woher, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich habe ihn in irgendeiner Geschichte, einem Film oder gar einem Spiel mal gehört.

Wie heißen Elfen normalerweise? Da musste schon ein ungewöhnlicher und gut klingender Name her... also Chantal. Das gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Atlanter, aber da ging mir wieder die Kreativität aus ;-) Außerdem haben die eh nur einen Gastauftritt, bis auf einen vielleicht... mal sehen.

@kissymouse: Damit ist eine Frage beantwortet und die andere auch. Merlin spielt seine Rolle im nächsten und übernächsten Kapitel, denke ich. 


	14. Die letzte Etappe

Kapitel 14 – die letzte Etappe ? 

In Merlins Hütte angekommen fragte Harry:

„Was geschieht jetzt?"

„Du hast deine Ausbildung nahezu abgeschlossen. Dennoch wirst du noch ein Jahr mit mir verbringen, vielleicht auch etwas weniger."

„Bleiben wir in dieser Zeit? Kann ich Chantal wiedersehen?"

Merlin sah ihn traurig an.

„Nein, Harry. Es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Du musst noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen, bevor du zurückkehrst in deine Gegenwart. Doch wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, die Lage dort spitzt sich zu."

„In welche Zeit geht es dann?"

„In die nahe Zukunft, knapp zweihundert Jahre."

„Und was lerne ich da?"

„Da lernst du nicht mehr viel. Ein paar neue Zaubersprüche für die Magie mit und ohne Zauberstab. Hauptsächlich wirst du vertiefen, was du bisher schon weißt." sagte Merlin, doch seine Augen funkelten tückisch.

„Dieser Blick gefällt mir nicht."

„Es wird dir gefallen, glaube mir."

„Wenn du es sagst. Ich seh mal nach Schatten, dann gehe ich ins Bett. Ich nehme an, ich muss morgen früh aufstehen."

„In der Tat."

Am nächsten Morgen erzeugte Merlin mit seinem Stab wieder ein schillerndes Portal.

„Kommst du wieder mit?" fragte Harry.

„Nein. Ich bleibe hier, jedoch werde ich auf der anderen Seite des Portals auf dich warten, nur bin ich dann etwas älter."

„Dann heißt es Abschied nehmen?"

„Sozusagen. Wir sehen uns jedoch gleich wieder. Also, bis gleich, Harry Potter."

„Bis in zweihundert Jahren, Merlin der Weise."

Er ritt auf Schatten durch das Portal und fand sich auf einer grünen Wiese wieder. Die Gegend kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

Merlin stand vor ihm, er hatte sich nicht verändert. Neben ihm standen vier Zauberer, die ihm wage bekannt vorkamen, zwei Männer und zwei Frauen. Keiner schien älter als fünfundzwanzig.

„Hallo Harold. Harold, das sind Rowenna Ravenclaw, Helga Haufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. Und das hier ist Lord Endryl de Caladhan, bei den Menschen bekannt unter dem Namen Harold Evans." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

Godric kam als erster auf ihn zu und gab ihm die Hand.

„Hallo Harold, schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Auch die anderen drei der Gründer begrüßten ihn höflich. Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Merlin lachte: „Krieg dich wieder ein Endryl. Lass sie erklären, warum du hier bist."

Godric trat hervor und führte ihn zu einem Zelt vor dem ein Feuer brannte. Harry mit Schatten im Schlepptau folgte ihm, genau wie die anderen. Sie nahmen um das Feuer herum Platz.

„Es ist so," sagte Godric, „Wir vier haben uns entschlossen, eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gründen. Wir wollen einer breiteren Masse ermöglichen, die Zauberkunst zu erlernen. Dieses Gelände hier ist ideal. Hier haben wir vor einigen Tagen Merlin getroffen. Er hat uns allerdings mitgeteilt, dass das Land den Elfen gehörte und du der Erbe des Landes bist. Er hat jedoch gesagt, dass er dich kennt, und dass du nichts dagegen hättest, wenn wir hier die Schule bauen."

„Genaugenommen, habe ich ihnen gesagt, du würdest ihnen beim Bau der Schule und bei ihrer Gründung behilflich sein." sagte Merlin mit verschmitzt funkelnden Augen.

„Merlin! Irgendwann treibst du es zu weit." schimpfte Harry, an die Gründer gewandt fuhr er fort, „Ich finde die Idee ganz gut und unter der Bedingung, dass Merlin uns hilft, stimme ich dem zu. Wenn das Land allerdings mir gehört, wem gehört dann die Schule?"

Merlin lachte: „Ich wusste, dass er mich dazu zwingen würde."

Die vier Gründer sahen sich erleichtert an, „Wir denken, das Land und das Schloss wird dir gehören und später deinen Erben. Aber wir wollen, dass du uns auf unbegrenzte Zeit das Schloss als Schule zur Verfügung stellst und das Land ringsherum. Wir haben nicht viel Geld."

Harry winkte ab, „Folgendes: Ich verpachte euch das Land und die Schule. Meine Nachfahren dürfen hier kostenlos lernen. Ich möchte ein dauerhaftes Quartier in dem Schloss, dass für alle Zeiten bestehen bleibt und keinem außer mir oder meinen Nachfahren zugänglich ist. Was die Schule angeht, es werden keine dunklen Künste gelehrt und sie ist offen für alle Zauberer, egal ob reinblütig oder muggelgeboren."

Godric, Rowenna und Helga strahlten ihn an und nickten begeistert, nur Salazar stöhnte auf.

„Ach komm schon, Salazar. Das sind Bedingungen, auf die wir eingehen können." forderte ihn Godric auf.

„Also gut. Können wir wegen der dunklen Künste nicht verhandeln?"

„Nein!"

„Und wegen der Muggelgeborenen?"

„Nein!"

„Also gut, ich bin dabei." sagte er missmutig.

„Wie stellt ihr euch die Schule vor. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ihr ein Schloss bauen wollt, aber wie wollt ihr sie organisieren?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, wir werden die Schüler aufteilen und ein Haus für jeden Gründer einrichten, in die die Schüler sortiert werden. Damit ist die Aufsichtspflicht aufgeteilt." erklärte Rowenna.

„Also haben wir sechs Häuser." sagte Helga vergnügt und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände.

„Oh nein! Mich haltet ihr schön daraus." sagte Merlin entsetzt.

„Und mich auch. Ich weiß nicht, ob euch Merlin es erzählt hat, aber ich muss euch in spätestens einem Jahr wieder verlassen. Ich kann kein Haus übernehmen und ich möchte auch nicht überschwänglich in irgendwelchen Geschichtsbüchern auftauchen."

„Gut, bleiben vier Häuser. So hatten wir es ursprünglich geplant." sagte Godric zufrieden, „Rowenna, zeigst du ihm mal die Pläne?"

Rowenna zog ein kleines Pergament aus der Tasche und vergrößerte es. Harry betrachtete es gründlich. Es zeigte detailliert den Grundriss von Hogwarts. Sogar die geheimen Gänge waren bereits eingezeichnet.

„Das gefällt mir," sagte Harry, „Wie soll die Schule heißen?"

„Hogwarts." sagte Helga.

„Akzeptiert."

„Aber wir werden es nie schaffen, die Schule in einem Jahr fertig zu stellen." maulte Salazar.

„Oh, habt keine Sorge. Mit Endryls Hilfe schaffen wir es. Sein menschlicher Name ist wie gesagt Harold Evans. Er wurde zwar in den Clan der Elfen aufgenommen, ist aber ein Mensch. Es gibt keine Elfen mehr hier." sagte Merlin grinsend.

„Merlin, ich warne dich zum letzten mal." sagte Harry drohend.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert." gab Rowenna zu.

„Also gut, ihr könnt mich Endryl nennen oder Harold, ganz wie euch beliebt. Welche Klassen wollt ihr unterrichten?"

„Ich werde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubersprüche unterrichten. Salazar übernimmt Zaubertränke und Duelle, Rowenna Arithmantik, Wahrsagen und Astronomie und Helga Kräuterkunde und Magische Geschöpfe."

„Ihr habt alles geplant, nicht wahr?"

„Wir brüten schon seit einem Jahr über der Idee."

„Na dann, lasst uns anfangen. Wo soll das Schloss gebaut werden?"

„Da drüben!" sagte Godric und zeigte auf den Hügel.

„Harold, du kannst ihnen vertrauen und all deine Kräfte einsetzen. Insbesondere Erde und Elfenmagie." sagte Merlin ernst.

„Ich soll also die ganze Arbeit machen? Gut ausgedacht." sagte Harry missmutig.

Die vier Gründer sahen Merlin überrascht an, doch der zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Harry nahm Rowenna den Plan aus der Hand, ging etwas näher an den Hügel heran und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Er legte den Plan auf seinen Schoss und betrachtete detailliert die Kellerräume. Dann legte er beide Hände auf die Erde.

Sofort spürte er die Macht der Erde. Er nahm alles Leben um ihn herum wahr und fühlte, wie die Energie durch ihn floss. In Atlantis hatten sie nur kleine Bauprojekte unterstützt. Er wünschte sich, Bryan wäre hier für diesen Mammutbau.

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Plan und visualisierte jedes Detail des Kellergeschosses.

Dann befahl er dem Boden sich zu wandeln. Glücklicherweise bestand der Boden des Hügels aus hartem Fels. Das Schloss würde einen soliden Stand haben. Der Boden auf dem Hügel begann zu wallen und sich zu glätten, dann sackten große Gruben ein und nahmen scharfe geometrische Formen an. Die Wände der Gruben wandelten sich in festen Fels und dann in aufeinandergesetzten Granit.

Zwei Stunden absoluter Konzentration später war das Kellergeschoss fertig und Harry sackte erschöpft zusammen.

Helga rannte zu ihm und untersuchte ihn.

Merlin legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schultern und sagte, „Er ist nur erschöpft. Er muss nur etwas ruhen."

Die vier Gründer starrten auf das Fundament des Schlosses.

Godric schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn."

„Schon allein dafür hätten wir Wochen gebraucht."

„Ja, mich würde interessieren, wie er das gemacht hat." sagte Salazar nachdenklich.

„Keine Fragen!" erinnerte sie Merlin harsch.

Nachmittag erwachte Harry wieder und die vier gratulierten ihm zu seiner Arbeit.

Harry winkte ab, „Ich werde zusehen, dass die Schule in einem Jahr steht. Auch die Schutzzauber müssen noch geschaffen werden. Wir müssen verhindern, dass dunkle Kreaturen oder Zauberer auf das Gelände kommen und zum Schluss, wenn wir fertig sind, sollten wir verhindern, dass auf dem Gelände appariert wird."

„Ja, das sind gute Ideen, Harold." sagte Rowenna anerkennend und machte sich gleich ein paar Notizen.

Harry rief Schatten mit einem Pfiff herbei. „Hat irgendjemand Lust, auszureiten?"

Godric stimmte zu und so ritten sie durch den Wald. Harry hatte seinen Bogen griffbereit, vielleicht konnten sie etwas Wild jagen.

Bald hatte Harry mit gezielten Schüssen einige Kaninchen erlegt und sie über sein Pferd geworfen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Krachen und ritten schnell hin.

Sie sahen, wie ein riesiges gepanzertes Monstrum ein Rudel Wölfe angriff. Fast alle waren schon tot, nur ein großer schwarzer Wolf stand noch, offensichtlich der Anführer, doch auch er blutete schon. Harry hatte Mitleid mit dem Wolf und das Monster erinnerte ihn an das Biest, was ihn angegriffen hatte.

Ohne weiter zu zögern schoss er Pfeil auf Pfeil in das Monster. Die Obsidianspitzen durchschlugen selbst die mächtige Panzerung des Monsters und bald verreckte es. In dem Moment brach auch der Wolf zusammen.

Harry ritt zu ihm herüber und stieg ab.

Er untersuchte den Wolf und ließ seine Elfenmagie wirken, um die schweren Verletzungen zu heilen.

Der Wolf stand langsam auf und blickte ihn dankbar an.

Dann trottete der Wolf zu den anderen Wölfen und stupste jeden einzelnen an. Harry folgte ihm, konnte jedoch bei allen nur den Tod feststellen. Godric beobachtete ihn fasziniert.

Der Wolf kehrte zu Harry zurück und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Plötzlich konnte Harry Bilder sehen, vom Kampf mit dem Ungeheuer, von der Jagd der Wölfe und von der Geburt der Jungen. Der Wolf sandte ihm die Bilder stellte Harry fest.

Das letzte Bild zeigte den Wolf Seite an Seite mit Harry und Schatten.

Harry begriff, der Wolf hatte sich gerade an ihn gebunden und war nun sein Vertrauter, ähnlich, wie Schatten nur dieser Bund schien noch tiefer zu gehen.

Harry streichelte den Wolf und sagte: „Ich werde dich Brutus nennen. Komm mit, ich stelle dich meinen Freunden vor."

Er stieg wieder auf und der Wolf wich von nun an nicht mehr von seiner Seite.

„Du hast ein seltenes Talent, Freundschaften zu schließen, Harold." sagte Gryffindor und lachte.

Sir ritten zurück ins Lager.

Als sie aus dem Wald hervorkamen, zückte Salazar sein Schwert und die Frauen ihre Zauberstäbe, nur Merlin blieb ruhig sitzen.

„Vorsicht! Hinter euch! Ein Wolf!" rief Helga ängstlich.

Harry dirigierte seinen Hengst schützend vor den Wolf.

„Darf ich euch meinen neuen Vertrauten vorstellen. Das ist Brutus. Er wird euch nichts tun, wenn ihr ihm auch nichts tut. Brutus, das sind Helga, Salazar, Rowenna und Merlin."

Sie steckten ihre Waffen wieder ein und setzten sich wieder um das Feuer.

Harry warf Godric die Kaninchen zu und eines davon Brutus.

Dieser nahm es dankbar und zog sich etwas zurück. Er schien zu wissen, dass die Menschen ihm nicht gerne beim Essen zusehen würden.

Godric häutete derweil die Kaninchen und Helga bereitete sie anschließend zu.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, fragte Helga: „So Harold, nun erzähl doch mal, wie du deinen neuen Freund getroffen hast."

„Ich habe ihn im Wald gefunden und geheilt." sagte Harry bescheiden.

Der Wolf, der neben seinen Füßen lag, sah auf und schnaubte.

Godric lachte: „Harold, warum verschweigst du den besten Teil? Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen. Es war ein riesiges Monster, welches das Rudel der Wölfe angegriffen hat. Nur Brutus war noch am Leben. Unser Harold hier hat blitzschnell einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in das Untier gejagt, bis es starb. Das war unglaublich. Wir waren mindestens neunzig Meter weg und Harold hat aus vollem Galopp geschossen. Jeder Pfeil traf. Und die Pfeile, das Vieh war gepanzert und doch gingen sie durch. Harold, woraus sind die Pfeilspitzen?"

„Obsidian."

„Wow. Sie müssen kostbar sein."

„Es war ein Geschenk der Elfenkönigin, genau wie mein Bogen und mein Schwert."

„Und diese Kette die du um den Hals trägst, was ist das und wo hast du sie her?" fragte Helga.

Merlin nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich war vor kurzem am Meer. Dort habe ich ein Kind vor einem großen Hai gerettet. Zum Dank dafür hat mir die Mutter des Kindes aus den Zähnen diese Kette gemacht."

„Das... Das sind Zähne?" fragte Helga verblüfft und schüttelte sich.

Godric fragte, „Was ist das, ein Hai?"

Rowenna antwortete, „Das sind große Raubfische, die in den Tiefen des Meeres leben. Wenn mein Wissen mich nicht täuscht, müsste dieser da mindestens zehn Meter lang gewesen sein, wenn man die Größe der Zähne betrachtet. So ein riesiger Hai wurde schon seit Hunderten Jahren nicht mehr gesichtet."

„Wow, zehn Meter? Also nach dem, was ich bisher von dir gesehen habe, möchte ich dich nicht zum Feind haben." keuchte Godric.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Harry nutzte seine Macht über Erde, um das Schloss als Rohbau im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Boden zu stampfen.

Die anderen fünf führten Detailarbeiten an dem Bau durch und schafften schon das Ringsherum. Sie legten die Wiesen an, die Gewächshäuser, die Mauern um das Schloss herum oder brachten Verzierungen an. Außerdem fügten sie Fenster und Türen ein.

Die Abende verbrachten sie damit, Unterrichtspläne auszuarbeiten und bestimmten, was gelehrt werden sollte. Außerdem studierten die fünf mit Hilfe Merlins und besserten ihr Wissen auf.

Rowenna begutachtete oft die Notizen ihrer Freunde, um zu sehen, ob sie in ihren Notizen etwas ausgelassen hatte. Als sie sich Harrys Notizen über den Unterricht zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste griff und durchsah, stockte sie und sah überrascht auf.

„Harold, das ist unglaublich!" rief sie.

Er sah sie überrascht an, „Was?"

„Deine Notizen."

„Was ist damit?" fragte er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Merlin grinste in sich hinein, er wusste um Harrys Systematik beim Studieren. Er hatte die letzten drei Jahre nichts anderes gemacht, als zu lernen und vor allen Dingen intensives Selbststudium. Er hätte sonst nie lernen können, was er jetzt wusste. Merlin war ebenfalls bewusst, dass sich Harrys Auffassungsgabe während dieser Zeit enorm gesteigert hatte.

„Deine Notizen sind absolut genial. Sehr systematisch und genau auf den Punkt. Hast du schon mal überlegt, ein Buch zu schreiben?"

Harry prustete los, „Du machst Witze."

„Nein, im Ernst. Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen, bitte. Deine Bücher wären wirklich eine Bereicherung für die Zaubererwelt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn du meinst, ich überleg es mir mal."

Nach drei Monaten war der Rohbau fertig und sie feierten etwas.

Dann zogen sie ins Schloss ein. Godric zog in den Turm und richtete die Unterkünfte dort ein. Harry errichtete eine großzügige Wohnung in einem Nebengang neben dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm. Auch Helga, Salazar und Rowenna richteten ihre Quartiere ein. Sie schufen die große Halle und verzauberten die Decke, das war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Merlin und Rowenna.

Außerdem schufen sie einen Raum nur für die Gründer. In der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch und an diesem Tisch vier Stühle. Jeder der Stühle trug das Familienwappen eines Gründers.

Merlins war ein weißer Stab gekreuzt mit einem Schwert, Harry vermutete dass es sich dabei um Excalibur handelte, Godric hatte seinen goldenen Löwen, Helga ihren Dachs, Rowenna ihren Adler und Harry einen schwarzen Löwen über dem zwei Zauberstäbe gekreuzt waren, aus denen goldene Funken schossen.

Merlin hatte diese Stühle kreiert und Harry nahm ihn beiseite und fragte: „Was ist das für ein Wappen auf meinem Stuhl, Merlin?"

„Das Wappen der Potters, Harry."

„Wird Godric es nicht irgendwann erkennen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich darum."

An die Wände kamen Gemälde von den jeweiligen Gründern. Das von Harry zeigte ihn, wie er auf Schatten ritt und Brutus an der Seite des Pferdes stand.

Ab und an winkte Harry dem Betrachter zu, Schatten warf seinen Kopf hoch oder schüttelte seine Mähne und Brutus legte sich ab und an hin, jagte um das Pferd oder fletschte seine Zähne. Es war ein beeindrückendes Bild, wie er aufrecht in der Kleidung des Paladins auf dem Pferd saß, doch Harry mochte es nicht, in den Vordergrund gestellt zu werden. Er verbat sich deshalb, dass in den Gängen irgendwelche Bilder von ihm auftauchten. Merlin stimmte ihm zu und so fügten sich die anderen.

In den folgenden Monaten vervollkommneten sie die Details des Schlosses, vor allem die Klassenräume. Sie fügten die Verzauberungen hinzu, die sich bewegenden Treppen, die Trickstufen (eine Idee von Merlin) und so weiter. 

Godric und Salazar reisten dann, zehn Monate nach Beginn des Baus in die nächste Stadt, um Hauselfen zu kaufen, die das Schloss in Schuss halten sollten. Sie kauften auch Bücher und sie verbreiteten im Ministerium, beim König und in vielen Städten die Kunde, dass die Schule in zwei Monaten öffnen würde.

Helga pflanzte die ersten Pflanzen in ihren Gewächshäusern.

Außerdem stellte sie einen Arbeiter ein, der sich um die Pflege des Anwesens kümmern würde und wies ihn ein.

Harry und Rowenna schufen derweil viele Schutz- und Wachzauber im und außerhalb des Schlosses. Rowenna sprach die Zauber und Harry veränderte die Zauber mit seiner Elfenmagie so, dass sie ihre Magie aus der Umgebung bezogen und so ewig halten würden.

Zum Schluss, als sie im Schloss fertig waren und nicht mehr notwendigerweise apparieren mussten, schufen sie den Antiapparationszauber.

Dann schufen sie noch viele Beobachtungszauber, die dem Direktor mitteilen würden, was in der Schule vor sich ging. Jetzt erkannte Harry auch, warum Dumbledore immer alles zu wissen schien. Jetzt war er dagegen gewappnet und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Als er Merlin in seine Erkenntnis einweihte, lachte er mit.

Harry unterhielt sich oft mit den Hauselfen, die die gleiche Sprache benutzten, wie die Eledhain. Sie stammten von einem Volk ab, fand Harry heraus und die Elfen hier verhielten sich sehr unterwürfig ihm gegenüber.

Sie nannten ihn nur Lord de Caladhan, da konnte er machen, was er wollte und Helga und Godric zogen ihn oft damit auf.

Harry lernte in der Zeit auch einige neue Zaubersprüche von seinen Freunden und sie übten sich im Duell mit Magie und mit den Schwertern. Durch sein Training mit den Elfen und den Atlantern, war Harry mit dem Schwert jedoch so überlegen, dass Godric und Salazar nur noch gemeinsam gegen ihn antraten. Dadurch wurden die Duelle fairer. Das allerdings auch nur, weil Harry seine Elemente nicht einsetzte. Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen.

Die fünf schlossen eine sehr enge Freundschaft im Laufe dieses Jahres.

Ab und an ritten Harry, Godric und Salazar aus und durchstreiften den Wald. Doch genauso oft stromerten sie in ihren Animagusformen zwischen den Bäumen entlang. Harry als Panther, Godric als Löwe und Salazar als Python. Brutus begleitete sie immer bei ihren Ausflügen, während Merlin bei den Damen zurück blieb.

Schließlich war die Schule fertig gestellt und es gab ein riesiges Fest zur Eröffnung der Schule. Merlin hatte für ein Jahr den Posten des Direktors inne und so begrüßten die vier Gründer und Merlin die ersten Schüler von Hogwarts.

Harry hielt sich während des Fests im Hintergrund, doch seine Augen strahlten vor Stolz über das, was sie hier in einem Jahr geschaffen hatten.

Auch hier fiel es ihm schwer, sich von seinen neuen Freunden zu verabschieden, doch seine Freunde in der Gegenwart brauchten ihn.

Nach dem Fest nahm ihn Merlin beiseite.

„Du musst los, die Lage ist ernst. Wenn du ankommst, wird Hogwarts angegriffen und du bist der einzige, der den Angriff aufhalten kann. Ich kann dich leider nicht in eine Zeit davor zurückschicken, also sei gewarnt. Du wirst vor den Toren des Schlosses auftauchen. Die Todesser werden aus dem Wald kommen. Noch einen Rat, Harry. Setz deine Elementarkräfte nur im Notfall ein. Voldemort darf davon nicht zu früh erfahren. Er hat bereits die sterblichen Überreste eines Elementares gefunden und setzt ihn mit Hilfe seiner Nekromantik ein. Doch er kennt noch nicht die wirkliche Macht des Elementares. Bisher setzt er ihn nur ein, um seinen Zauberern zu ermöglichen, ein Feuerschwert zu beschwören. Du musst die Überreste des Elementares vernichten, so schnell es geht. Mehr kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen. Und jetzt geh, deine Freunde brauchen dich."

Harry umarmte den alten weisen Zauberer und dankte ihm nochmals.

Dann rief er Schatten und Brutus und machte seine Waffen bereit.

Dies war seine letzte Zeitreise und sie führte in einen tödlichen Kampf.

Aufrecht und gewappnet ritt er durch Merlins Portal.


	15. Zurück in der Gegenwart

**Kapitel 15 – Zurück in der Gegenwart**

Als er aus seinen Erinnerungen in die Realität zurückgekehrt war, starrte er in fassungslose und erstaunte Gesichter.

Chantal fasste sich als erste wieder und küsste ihn sanft.

„Wow, das war eine tolle Geschichte. Ich wusste ja schon, dass du ein Held bist, aber wow. Wie du den Jungen gerettet hast. Klasse. Und das sind wirklich die Zähne?" fragte sie und Harry nahm die Kette ab und gab sie ihr. Sie bestaunte die mächtigen Zähne und betastete sie. Auch die anderen warfen einen beeindruckten Blick darauf.

„Kannst du uns was von den Elementarkräften zeigen?" fragte Ron aufgeregt.

„Die Elementarwächter sind zu groß und es wäre zu anstrengend. Außerdem habe ich eins gelernt, mit den Elementen ist nicht zu spaßen." lehnte Harry ab.

„Die Waffen könntest du uns doch zeigen." schlug Remus vor.

Harry nickte, „Also gut. Welches Element?"

„Feuer!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Harry hielt seine Hand in die Luft und aus dem Nichts erschien ein Flammenschwert.

Remus und Dumbledore wurden blass während Ron „Cool!" rief.

„Sag bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist Harry." sagte Dumbledore blass.

„Doch. Es ist ähnlich den Waffen, welche die Todesser trugen. Doch die Todesser haben sie nicht selbst erschaffen. Voldemort hat mit Hilfe der Nekromantik einen Elementar erweckt und zwingt ihn, das für ihn zu tun. Unser nächstes Ziel ist es, die Überreste des Elementares zu finden und zu vernichten. Unser Glück ist, dass Voldemort nicht wirklich weiß, was dieser Elementar eigentlich kann, sonst würde Hogwarts nicht mehr stehen." sagte Harry düster.

„Von welcher Macht reden wir hier?" fragte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Ich sage nur zwei Worte: Pompeji und Erdelementar."

Die Professoren und Hermine wurden blass, die anderen schauten etwas verwirrt.

„Und.... und du beherrscht alle vier Elemente?" stammelte Hermine.

„Ja." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Kannst du uns zeigen, wie du mit Hilfe der Elemente... telepodierst?" fragte Ron.

„Das heißt Teleportieren, Ron" korrigierte ihn Hermine.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf.

Er verging in einer Stichflamme und erschien am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Dann löste er sich in einem Luftwirbel auf und erschien vor seinem Sessel wieder.

„Fantastisch!" sagte Dumbledore beeindruckt.

„Cool!" sagten Ron und Ginny wie aus einem Mund.

„Beeindruckend!" gab Remus zu.

„Äh, Professor hab ich das gerade richtig gesehen, oder ist Harry gerade innerhalb von Hogwarts appariert oder zumindest ähnlich gereist?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

Remus und Dumbledore wurden blass.

Harry lächelte sie wissend an, das konnte ihr einfach nicht entgehen.

„Ja Hermine, du hast recht. Die Schilde um Hogwarts herum verhindern nur das herkömmliche Apparieren. Schilde gegen die Elementar-Teleportation wären für ein so großes Gebäude nicht machbar, zumal man alle vier Elemente abdecken müsste. Der Schild könnte außerdem nur von Elementar-Magiern erzeugt werden und müsste von diesen permanent aufrecht erhalten werden. Ich konnte die Elementarmagie nicht so wirkungsvoll mit der Elfenmagie kombinieren, so wie ich es z.B. mit Rowennas Anti-Apparationsschilden gemacht habe. Allein durch diese Kombination blieben die Schilde über einen so langen Zeitraum bestehen, weil die Elfenmagie ihre Energie direkt aus der Natur bezieht. Es ist aus diesem Grund nicht möglich das Elementar-Teleportieren zu überwachen. Denkt daran, dass auch die Elfen teleportieren können. Die Elfen-Teleportation muss aus praktischen Gründen möglich bleiben, sonst könnten die Hauselfen ihre Arbeit nicht machen." erklärte Harry.

„Zu unserem Glück beherrscht niemand außer den Elfen diese Art der Teleportation und Voldemort ist auch kein Elementar. Selbst wenn er den Zombie dazu kriegen würde, ein Elementar kann nur eine begrenzte Masse mitnehmen. Das Einschleusen seiner Todesser wäre so nicht möglich. Es sei denn, er würde ein Element-Portal öffnen, dazu bräuchte er jedoch vier Elementarmagier, für jedes Element eins."

„Du beherrschst die Elfen-Teleportation." warf Chantal lächelnd ein.

„Ja, ich bin aber auch eine Laune der Natur oder so was. Da ich auch mit den Elementen teleportieren kann, spielt das keine Rolle, oder?"

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und sagte ernst, „Du bist keine Laune der Natur, Harry, sondern einfach nur ein mächtiger Magier und außerdem etwas ganz besonderes."

Das rief ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht hervor und seine Freunde sahen sich wissend an, sie freuten sich, dass er zur Abwechslung mal etwas positives in seinem Leben gefunden hatte.

Dumbledore schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Vor ihm saß ein Schüler, nicht mal achtzehn, der mehr über die Magie wusste, als irgendein anderer Zauberer, Merlin vermutlich eingeschlossen.

„Harry, du redest so selbstverständlich über Dinge, die über unser aller Auffassungsgabe hinausgehen. Du bist einer der besten in der, ich sag mal konventionellen Magie und nun redest du über Elfenmagie und Elementarmagie, als wäre das ein weiteres Studienfach." sagte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd.

„Professor, Harry hat mehrere Bücher verfasst." sagte Hermine strahlend.

„Ehrlich?" fragte Dumbledore, dann grinste er, „Ach ja! Harold Evans. Ich wollte seine Bücher schon für den Unterricht vorschlagen. Sie sind wirklich gut, wenn auch etwas fortgeschritten für die niederen Klassenstufen. Ähm... wolltest du eigentlich noch zur Schule gehen?"

Harry lachte und nickte, „Natürlich Professor, und wenn ich es nur tue, um meine Lehrer gelegentlich zu korrigieren. Glauben sie, ich lasse mir diesen Spaß entgehen?"

„Professor Dumbledore," sagte Chantal leise, „Harry ist der beste in der Elfenmagie und im Kampftraining gewesen und ich glaube, das ist er auch in der Elementarmagie. Stellen sie sich mal vor, dass die anderen Schüler ein Element in einem Jahr halbwegs lernen. Harry hat vier in diesem einen Jahr gelernt und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, beherrscht er sie bis zur Perfektion und war allen anderen Schülern voraus."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Ja, du hast recht, Chantal. Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du mir sagst, dass du auch die Nekromantik beherrscht, dann setze ich mich zur Ruhe."

„Tschüß!" sagte Harry und lächelte.

Dumbledore schlug die Hand vor Augen und Remus keuchte überrascht.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Harry." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Das ist es in der Tat nicht, Professor. Ich weiß wirklich viel über die Nekromantik." seufzte Harry, „Kenne deinen Feind!"

„Aber das ist schwarze Magie, Harry." sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ist es nicht. Nekromantik ist genauso wenig von vorneherein schwarze Magie, wie das Zaubern mit Zauberstäben. Es gibt auch bei der Nekromantik schwarze Zauber und weiße Zauber. Und ich habe sie nie praktiziert, ich habe mich nur mit der Theorie beschäftigt. Ich hatte sogar mal eine Kopie des Necronomicon in der Hand."

Dumbledores Kopf flog herum, „Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Und es gibt nur ein Necronomicon. Und das ist verschollen."

„Da sind sie im Irrtum. Es gibt eine Kopie und ich hatte sie in der Hand. DAS ist schwarze Magie. Ich habe einen Blick in das Buch geworfen und sofort spürte ich, wie das Böse in mir wuchs. Wenn sie das absolut böse suchen, nehmen sie das Necronomicon." sagte Harry und schüttelte sich.

„Wo ist es?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Sorry, Professor. Dieses Wissen nehme ich mit in mein Grab. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort das Original sucht. Kurz bevor er kam, hatte ich eine Vision, in der es um ein Buch von Hassan Ashemir ging, wie ich nun weiß, ein mächtiger Nekromant, der vor tausend Jahren lebte, jedoch nicht unbedingt böse war. Ich weiß sicher, dass das Necronomicon in diesem Buch über die Nekromantik erwähnt wird und das Buch würde ohne Zweifel sehr gut zu Voldemorts derzeitigen Ambitionen passen. Wenn ihm das Buch in die Hände fallen sollte, braucht er die Elementarkräfte nicht." 

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.  


„Dann existiert es noch?" fragte Remus.  


„Niemand weiß es. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass es zerstört wurde, doch es sind nur Gerüchte." seufzte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.  


„Es gibt wohl niemanden, der weiß, wo es ist. Wäre es so, wäre das Buch schon wieder aufgetaucht. Ich weiß nur sicher, dass es lange vor Ashemirs Zeit verschwunden ist, nach meinen Informationen sogar schon vor vier- bis fünftausend Jahren, wenn nicht noch eher." sagte Harry.  


„Damit weißt du schon mehr, als die besten Historiker unserer Zeit." sagte Dumbledore leise.  


„Ja, und ich weiß noch etwas und das gefällt mir gar nicht." sagte Harry ernst.  


Die Anwesenden sahen ihn von dunkler Vorahnung erfüllt an.  


„Das Necronomicon kann nicht zerstört werden. Es ist so sehr von schwarzer Magie durchdrungen, dass es nichts gibt, was das bewirken könnte, außer vielleicht man nimmt eine Rakete und schießt es direkt in die Sonne. Der Priesterrat von Atlantis hat vor meinen Augen versucht, die Kopie zu zerstören, nachdem ich ihnen von der Gefahr berichtet habe, die dieses Buch birgt, doch selbst die vereinte Macht der Elemente hat es nicht geschafft und das war nur eine Kopie." seufzte Harry.  


Dumbledore und Remus waren leichenblass und die Teens schluckten schwer.  


„Aber eins weiß ich, selbst mit all seiner Macht und seinem wiedererweckten Elementar hat er keine Möglichkeit an die Kopie zu kommen. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass es mir möglich wäre zu diesem Versteck zu gelangen." sagte Harry etwas hoffnungsvoller.  


„Gibt es noch etwas, das du gelernt hast?" seufzte Dumbledore.  


„Ja, ich habe mich in meiner Freizeit mit Blut- und Seelenmagie beschäftigt." antwortete Harry und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.  


„Ich geb es auf. Was hast du nicht gelernt?"  


„Göttermagie und Chaosmagie und Zwerge und Drachen sind mir auch nicht über den Weg gelaufen, so dass ich ihre Magie hätte lernen können." sagte Harry scheinbar todernst und nachdenklich.  


Chantal warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf und sagte: „Du bist unmöglich Harry!"  


„Ey, mach das noch mal und es gibt Krieg!" warnte er.  


Sofort flogen Kissen von Ron, Ginny und Hermine auf ihn zu.  


Dann blitzten seine Augen teuflisch, er hob seine Hände und plötzlich flogen alle Kissen des Raumes in die Luft und stürzten sich auf alle, bis auf Harry.  


„DAS war unfair." rief Chantal lachend, als sie sich aus dem Kissenberg befreit hatte.  


Dumbledore und Remus lachten.  


Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „War das stablose Magie?"  


„Ja, gemixt mit ein bisschen Luftelement. Ich habe inzwischen wirklich Probleme, jede Magieform für sich zu betrachten und zu praktizieren, ich mixe sie schon unterbewusst und das ist wesentlich effektiver."  


Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  


Harry gähnte und meinte „Zeit fürs Bett. Ihr habt eh fast alles gehört. Wenn ihr wollt, zeig ich euch morgen den Raum der Gründer. Es sollte irgendwo darin auch ein Tagebuch von uns sechsen liegen, in dem das Jahr der Gründung genau geschildert wird. Das könnt ihr lesen, wenn ihr mehr Details wissen wollt."  


Widerwillig setzten sich alle in Bewegung Richtung ihrer Unterkünfte.  


An Chantal gewandt fragte er: „Bereust du es, dein Volk für mich verlassen zu haben?"  


„Niemals, Harry. Die Zeit nach deinem Abschied war die schwerste meines Lebens und das will etwas heißen, denn wie du weißt, hatte ich es nicht gerade leicht bei den Elfen... aber wem erzähle ich das. Kurz nachdem du mit Emrys verschwunden warst, so eine Woche später, kam er wieder und nahm Mum und mich beiseite. Er sagte uns, er hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie ich mit dir zusammen sein könnte. Er wies aber darauf hin, dass es dabei viele Risken gäbe."  


„Risiken?" fragte Harry besorgt.  


„Ja. Er berichtete uns, was er in dieser Woche über das Stasis-Feld herausgefunden hatte. Er hatte es über einige Tage an Tieren getestet und es habe funktioniert. Sie seien nicht eine Sekunde gealtert. Aber er sagte, dass niemand zu hundert Prozent sagen könnte, ob das auch für einen Zeitraum von Tausend Jahren klappen würde oder ob es Folgen für den Körper geben würde. Außerdem wusste er noch nicht, wie sich die Zukunft entwickeln würde und das Feld müsste auch irgendwie über die tausend Jahre aufrecht erhalten werden und zusätzliche Schutzmassnahmen wären erforderlich."  


„Wow." flüsterte Harry geschockt.  


„Das dachte ich auch, doch ich habe keine Sekunde gezögert und ihm gesagt, ich würde es machen. Ich wollte einfach nicht ohne dich sein, Harry."  


Er umarmte sie zärtlich.  


„Was geschah weiter? Er hat dich doch nicht sofort in Stasis versetzt? Er hat sicher noch etwas geforscht, denn wenn ich etwas über Merlin, Emrys, herausgefunden habe, dann dass er alles gründlich macht."  


„Du hast recht. Er wollte zunächst abwarten, was bei deinem Besuch in Atlantis rauskommt. Wie er mir später verraten hat, war er ziemlich geschockt über das was du alles erreicht hast. Nach seinen Worten warst du selbst in Atlantis eine Legende. Gibt es etwas, das du uns verschwiegen hast?"

Er sah sie überrascht an, dann seufzte er, „Ja, es lief nicht alles ganz so glimpflich ab. Es gab Kämpfe, einige Priester hatten sich zusammengeschlossen und wollten Atlantis übernehmen und bevor du fragst, auch die Zeit während der Gründung Hogwarts war nicht so friedlich. Salazar war nicht der einzige, der sich dagegen gewehrt hat, Muggelgeborene auszubilden und es gab einige Zauberer und Muggel, die den Gedanken über eine Schule die Zauberei in großem Stil lehrt nicht gerade erbaulich fanden. Dazu kommt, dass die Zeit an sich nicht gerade friedlich war. Warum glaubst du, siehst du die Gründer immer bewaffnet auf allen Bildern?"  


„Du hast schon damals getötet, nicht wahr? Erzählst du es mir Harry?" fragte sie eindringlich.  


Harry nickte, „Du hast recht, ich habe damals getötet, doch ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen und ich wollte nicht noch mehr den Helden rauskehren, als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe. Glaubst du, ich würde nach so einer relativ friedlichen Zeit einfach herkommen und ohne weitere Probleme fast fünfzig Todesser einfach so auslöschen? Ich habe auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass es manchmal nur diesen Weg gibt. Glaub mir, der erste Tote von meiner Hand, das werde ich nie vergessen. Der Schock darüber und über das Blut, was aus seiner Wunde spritzte, hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet." seufzte er.  


„Oh, Harry. Wir wurden als Krieger aufgezogen, aber nachdem was ich über dich weiß, muss es dich wirklich hart getroffen haben. Bitte erzähl es mir."  


„Das werde ich, aber nicht heute. Ich gebe Hermine bis morgen Zeit, dann wird sie mir die selbe Frage stellen."  


Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, sie hatte in Hermine bereits eine gute Freundin gefunden.  


„Ja, würde mich wirklich überraschen, wenn sie diesen Schluss nicht ziehen würde. Zumindest müssten sie und Ginny sich wundern, wie du ohne Probleme die Todesser getötet hast und nicht wenigstens etwas niedergeschlagen bist. Spätestens, wenn sie den Schock verdaut haben. Was ist mit Ron?" fragte sie.  


„Ron? Der findet es wahrscheinlich cool, dass ich allein gegen so viele gekämpft habe. Über mehr wird er sich keine Gedanken machen. Anders wäre es, wenn er das Schlachtfeld draußen gesehen hätte. Dann wäre er vermutlich noch vor den Mädels hier gewesen und hätte die ganze Story verlangt." grinste er.

Dann fragte er: „Du weichst vom eigentlichen Thema ab, Liebling. Wie ging es bei dir weiter?"  


„Ach ja. Emrys studierte zusammen mit Mum und mir das Stasisfeld. Das ist wirklich eine interessante Geschichte. Jedenfalls haben wir es zu dritt geschafft, seine Magie mit der unseren zu kombinieren, im Prinzip, genau wie du es machst. Uns hat es allerdings ein halbes Jahr gekostet, so weit zu kommen. Während dieser Zeit hat Emrys mir Englisch beigebracht und mir über die jetzige Zaubererwelt berichtet, was er wusste. Parallel hat er die Entwicklung der Zukunft beobachtet. Insbesondere hat er versucht, den Ausgang des Kampfes zu erforschen, nachdem er dich zurückgeschickt hat in die Zukunft. Er wusste ja auch nicht genau, was während dem Bau Hogwarts geschehen ist und was du dort gelernt hast. So gut Emrys auch war, das Sehen und vor allen Dingen Interpretieren der Zukunft ist eine wage Angelegenheit. Schließlich war er sich sicher, dass du gewinnen würdest. Er wusste nur nicht genau wie. Als alles so weit klar war, öffnete er wieder ein Portal nach Atlantis und holte Bryan in unsere Zeit. Du kanntest ihn, nicht wahr?"  


„Ja, er war ein guter Freund und wir haben zusammen gelernt. Er ist ein Erdelementar und ein ziemlich guter."  


„Ja, ich weiß. Er hat leider nichts über dich erzählt. Emrys muss es ihm verboten haben. Oh, ich hätte ihm am liebsten die Leviten gelesen glaub mir, besonders, als er sich einige Tage verabschiedet hat, um dich aus Atlantis zurückzuholen. Ich habe ihn angefleht, dass ich ihn begleiten darf, aber er wollte nichts davon wissen."  


"Ja, ich wollte dich auch besuchen, als ich wieder in deiner Zeit war, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Am Abend kamen wir an und am nächsten Morgen schickte er mich wieder in die Zukunft. Leider gab es in dieser Zeit keine Elfen mehr auf den britischen Inseln. Du hättest ja noch gelebt. Wo sind sie überhaupt hin?"  


„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Kurz gesagt, die Menschen sind zu weit in unseren Lebensraum eingedrungen und sie zogen es vor, die Erde zu verlassen. Das mag ein Grund für die Ablehnung dir gegenüber gewesen sein. Alle Bannweber sollten Zusammen ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt öffnen, damit unser Volk die Erde verlassen könnte. Auch dabei hat uns Emrys geholfen, zusammen mit einem anderen Magier namens Macros, Macros der Schwarze wurde er in seiner Welt wohl genannt. Dieser schien bald noch weiser zu sein, als Emrys." sagte sie nachdenklich.  


„Das ganze sollte zwei Jahre nachdem du gegangen warst stattfinden. Ich habe Macros noch getroffen, er sollte mit den Bannwebern die Vorbereitungen durchführen, während Emrys und Mum die letzten Voraussetzungen für meine Zeitreise schufen und dafür sorgten, dass ich nicht mittellos bin. Er hat gesagt, ich würde, sobald ich erwacht wäre, den Schlüssel zu meinem Schatz bekommen. Weißt du was er meint?"  


„Ich habe eine Ahnung." erklärte Harry kryptisch.  


„Sag es mir!"  


„Nein, warte es ab. Wenn du es morgen nicht weißt, dann sag ich dir meine Vermutung, die dann allerdings falsch sein dürfte. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Chantal. Meine Eltern haben mir genug hinterlassen, dass es für zwei Leben reicht und auch ich werde morgen sicher einen Schlüssel erhalten. Weißt du, ich habe mir sagen lassen, Bücher zu veröffentlichen wäre ein einträgliches Geschäft." sagte er und grinste.

„Jedenfalls bekam ich mit, was sie vorhatten und Emrys und Mum fragten mich noch mal, ob ich wirklich sicher sei, dass ich in der Zukunft auf dich warten wolle, einer Zukunft ohne mein Volk."  


Harry umarmte sie sanft und küsste sie zärtlich. Was für ein Opfer hatte sie gebracht, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können.  


„Ich habe gesagt, das wäre ein geringer Preis für unsere Liebe und Mum hat mich glücklich angelächelt und meinte, sie wusste, dass ich das sagen würde. Dann haben sie mich in eine versteckte Höhle nahe Emrys Heim geschafft und mich in ein Stasisfeld gehüllt, samt Sturmwolke. Bryan hat dann um mich herum einen Kokon aus Obsidian geschaffen, der durch Emrys und Mums Magie soweit verstärkt wurde, dass keine Magie ihn durchbrechen könnte, außer deiner. Du warst und bist der einzige, der so viele Pfade der Magie gemeinsam beschreitet und damit konntest nur du diesen Zauber brechen. Bryan und Emrys haben dann die Höhle versiegelt. Er hatte mir von seinen weiteren Plänen berichtet, dass du ein Schloss bauen würdest und dahin zurückkehren würdest. Deswegen hat er mich dann nach dem Bau des Schlosses aus der Höhle geholt und mich in im Raum der Gründer, wie er es nannte, aufbewahrt. Zusätzlich stand ich unter dem Schutz der Loledain, der Hauselfen. Und so hast du mich schließlich gefunden. Und bevor du fragst, ich bereue es nicht. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein kann, Harry." strahlte sie.  


„Wow, ich ... ich weiß gar nicht was ich zuerst sagen soll. Ich bin auch glücklich, dass ihr eine Möglichkeit gefunden habt, dass wir zusammen sein können. Ich hatte vor, wenn ich meinen Teil zur Beseitigung des Chaos hier mit Voldemort beigetragen hätte und das überlebt hätte, dass ich dann nach einem Weg suchen würde, zu dir in deine Zeit zurückzukehren. Doch glücklicherweise bist du mir zuvor gekommen. Ich liebe dich aus meinem tiefsten Herzen Chantal."  


„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Würdest du jetzt mit mir das Bett teilen?" fragte sie leise.  


Harry blickte sie überrascht an, „Ähm ... na klar. Ähm ...jetzt gleich?" stammelte er.  


„Hey, wir haben uns ein Jahr zurück gehalten, ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Jahren in denen du in der Weltgeschichte rumgereist bist. Es wird höchste Zeit." lachte sie und begann, ihn sanft zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.  


„Wenn du es so siehst." sagte er lachend, hob sie auf und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.  


@Kissymouse: Ich stimme dir zu, ich finde selbst, dass die Zeit bei den Gründern und die Zeit bei den Atlantern etwas kurz geraten ist. Außerdem bedarf es noch einer Erklärung, wie Harry ohne Probleme plötzlich tötet. Aber ihr müsst bedenken, dass er seinen Freunden diese Geschichte an einem Abend erzählt. Sie musste etwas kurz sein und vielleicht gab es ja Kapitel über die er noch nicht reden wollte? Daher werde ich noch mal auf diese Zeiten zurückkommen, wie in diesem Kapitel bereits angedeutet.  


Jedoch wird das sicher nicht im nächsten Kapitel geschehen. Außerdem ist es sicher interessant, zwischen den Zeiten zu springen... mal was anderes und es fordert die Leser, also Euch *fg* (Nebenbei bemerkt, bietet das eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit für äußerst fiese Cliffhanger *hehe*) Aber da ich mich erst nach deinem review dazu entschlossen habe, diese Rückblicke einzuführen, muss ich mir auch erst noch ein paar Gedanken dazu machen.

@laser-jet: Auch dir stimme ich zu, Chantal ist bisher etwas kurz gekommen. Niemand weiß etwas über sie, wie sie ist usw. und doch ist Harry mit ihr verlobt. Das muss ich zweifelsohne etwas ausbauen. So wie ich mir das bis jetzt vorstelle, wird sie in Zukunft auch eine wichtigere Rolle spielen, als Harrys Freunde. Wir werden sehen, wie ich das umsetzen kann.  


Und keine Angst, warum sollte ich Harry all diese Kräfte geben, wenn es keine Gelegenheit geben würde, diese einzusetzen?  



	16. Zurück in der Normalität?

**Kapitel 16 – zurück in der Normalität **

Beide wachten sehr zeitig und vor allen Dingen absolut glücklich auf und so war die Halle ziemlich leer, als sie sich nach ihren üblichen Morgenaktivitäten aus der Zeit bei den Elfen an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzten.  
  


Dumbledore trat kurz nach ihnen in die Halle und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
  


„Guten Morgen ihr beiden."  
  


„Guten Morgen, Direktor." antworteten beide fröhlich.  
  


„Chantal, wir müssen noch klären, was wir mit dir machen. Und außerdem muss Harry sich noch für die Klassen entscheiden, die er wählen will. Ich habe seine Prüfungsergebnisse hier."  
  


„Ich möchte an den gleichen Klassen teilnehmen, wie Harry."  
  


„Ah, das dachte ich mir. Dann benötigen sie noch einen Zauberstab."  
  


„Chantal benötigt keinen Zauberstab, Professor. Wenn ich mich nicht gewaltig irre und sie doch so außergewöhnlich sein sollte, wie ich, dann kann sie keinen Zauberstab verwenden. Sie müssen wissen, Elfen beziehen ihre Magie nicht aus ihrem Innern, wie wir Menschen, sondern sie verändern die Magie um sie herum und wirken so ihre Zauber. Deswegen werden die Elfenmagier auch Bannweber genannt. Ein Zauberstab würde ihr wohl nichts nützen. Ich würde vorschlagen, sie besucht den Unterricht und führt alle dort gelehrten Zauber aus, nur auf ihre Weise. Ich denke, falls sie einmal nicht weiß, wie sie es anstellen soll, kann ich ihr helfen."  
  


„Ist das so, Chantal?" fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
  


Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es hört sich logisch an und wenn einer es sicher sagen kann, dann ist es Harry. Ich vertraue seinem Urteil. Außerdem wäre es mir lieber, die Zauber auf meine Weise zu wirken, als alles neu zu lernen. Dazu kommt, dass ich dann von vorn anfangen müsste und Harrys Klassenstufe ewig hinterher hängen würde. Sollte sich irgendwann herausstellen, dass er sich irrte und ich diese Fähigkeit doch besitze, wäre es ein Vergnügen, das nötige Wissen von ihm zu lernen. Harry ist ein außergewöhnlich talentierter Lehrer, Professor."  
  


Dumbledore nickte mit funkelnden Augen und erwiderte: „In der Tat, Miss de Caladhan. Dann ist es beschlossen. Harry, hier hast du deinen Brief. Wann kannst du mir sagen, welche Kurse du nehmen willst?"  
  


„Wenn sie eine Minute warten."  
  


„Professor, bitte nennen sie mich Chantal. De Caladhan hört sich zu förmlich an. Bei den Elfen wurden die Nachnamen nur für höfische oder traditionelle Zeremonien benutzt."  
  


„Sehr gern, Chantal."  
  


Harry öffnete derweil den Brief und las ihn. Er hatte ein Hervorragend in Verteidigung, in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, in Zaubersprüche und erstaunlicher Weise in Zaubertränke. Ein ‚Übertrifft Erwartungen' hatte er in Verwandlung, Pflanzenkunde und in Astronomie und ein Akzeptabel hatte er in Geschichte mit Rücksicht auf den Zwischenfall.  
  


„Ich würde sagen, ich konzentriere mich auf Verteidigung, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Geschichte, Pflanzenkunde und natürlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Astronomie und Wahrsagen wähle ich ab."  
  


„Gute Wahl. Ähm... ich habe noch eine Bitte an euch beide. Ich weiß, du hast letztes Jahr die DA geleitet, Harry. Hermine und Ron haben sich geweigert das fortzusetzen. Sie sagten, es wäre dein Projekt gewesen. Remus ist zwar ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, doch ich denke, zusätzliche Ausbildung kann nicht schaden. Daher würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ihr den Kurs fortsetzen könntet und zusätzlich Waffenunterricht geben könnt. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin von dem was ich von euren Fähigkeiten gehört habe mehr als beeindruckt."  
  


„Direktor, wir denken darüber nach. Was meinst du, Schatz?" sagte Harry.  
  


„Das ist eine gute Idee."  
  


„Also gut, wir machen es. Einmal die Woche Duellzaubern, einmal Waffentraining, aber ich möchte keinen unter viertes Schuljahr dabei haben."  
  


„Exzellent."  
  


„Noch etwas Professor, was ist mit Quidditch?"  
  


„Es ist noch nicht entschieden, ob Quidditch fortgesetzt wird, doch vorerst hast du die Gefahr durch die Waffenträger ausgeschaltet, so weit wir wissen, gab es nur diese fünfzig. Wir besprechen das heute in der Lehrerversammlung. Wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden, denke ich, dass du deinen alten Platz wieder übernehmen kannst." sagte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern, „Ich habe übrigens veranlasst, dass deine Besitztümer in eure Wohnung gebracht werden, auch dein Feuerblitz. All deine Sachen haben die Explosion relativ unbeschadet überstanden."  
  


„Danke, Professor."  
  


„Minerva wird euch gleich euren Stundenplan bringen."  
  


Nun aßen sie in Ruhe und eine viertel Stunde später stießen Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu ihnen.  
  


„Guten Morgen ihr Schlafmützen." begrüßte Harry sie.  
  


„Morgen. Was macht ihr schon hier unten?" murmelten seine Freunde verschlafen.  
  


„Schon? Wir sind schon über eine Stunde wach, haben schon etwas trainiert und unsere Pferde begrüßt." sagte Harry lachend.  
  


„Du spinnst doch." sagte Ron.  
  


„Nein, tut er nicht. Wir haben das tatsächlich schon getan." sagte Chantal lachend.  
  


„Was habt ihr heut morgen für Unterricht?" fragte Harry.  
  


„Ich habe gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Ron Muggelstudien. Dann ist Mittag und dann haben wir Magische Geschöpfe."  
  


„Was lernt ihr dort, gerade?"  
  


„Hagrid hat für heute noch mal Einhörner besorgt. Wir haben hauptsächlich wiederholt bisher. Er kämpft noch mit dem Ministerium, einen Drachen zu bekommen." sagte Hermine und schüttelte sich.  
  


Harry lachte.  
  


„Also, ich denke, dann werden wir gleich mit dir Zaubertränke haben." sagte Chantal begeistert.  
  


„Wie kann man sich nur auf Snape freuen." grummelte Ron, „Wie hast du den ZAG in Zaubertränke geschafft?"   
  


„Das lag wohl daran, das Snape mich nicht ablenken konnte." lachte Harry.  
  


McGonagall kam vorbei und reichte ihm den Stundenplan.  
  


„Jep, Zaubertränke und Nachmittag Magische Geschöpfe. Sieh an, sie sind fix, Chantal. Dienstag abend und Freitag abend sind unsere Stunden."  
  


„Eure Stunden?" fragte Hermine.  
  


„Ja, Dumbledore hat uns gebeten, einen Kurs zu machen, ähnlich der DA für Magierduelle und Schwertkampf. Ich würde selbstverständlich eure Hilfe wieder begrüßen." antwortete Harry.  
  


„Ihr bringt uns bei, so zu kämpfen? Cool." sagte Ron begeistert.  
  


„Ich dachte daran, euch erst mal beizubringen, das Schwert zu halten, dass ihr euch nicht verletzt." sagte Harry lachend.  
  


„Du kannst auf uns zählen. Aber was das Kämpfen angeht, Harry, habe ich noch eine Frage." sagte Hermine nachdenklich und sah ihn ernst an auch Ginny blickte ihn sehr neugierig an.  
  


Harry drehte sich zu Chantal und grinste ihr wissend zu.  
  


„Wie kommt es, dass du ohne weiteres Menschen tötest, Harry? Versteh mich nicht falsch, Harry. Du hattest keine Wahl und ich kritisiere dich nicht im geringsten. Doch der Harry, den ich kenne, hätte sich zumindest danach schwere Vorwürfe gemacht und wäre in Selbstzweifeln versunken. Das lässt eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu. Du hast noch mehr erlebt, als du uns erzählt hast, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn ernst und Ginny nickte nachdenklich. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich die selbe Frage gestellt. Ron schaute überrascht und bohrte dann seinen Blick in Harrys Augen.  
  


„Du hattest recht, Harry. Es ist ihnen nicht entgangen." lächelte Chantal.  
  


„Du weißt davon?" fragte Hermine überrascht.  
  


„Nein, ich habe die gleiche Schlussfolgerung wie du und Ginny gezogen nur schon gestern Abend und Harry wollte mir nichts erzählen. Er sagte, ihr würdet ihm spätestens heute die gleiche Frage stellen." antwortete sie grinsend.  
  


„Um eure Frage zu beantworten, ja ich habe noch mehr erlebt und ich habe mir auch nach dem Kampf mit den Todessern Vorwürfe gemacht, doch ich weiß auch, dass es nicht anders ging. Deswegen versinke ich nicht mehr in Selbstzweifel und Schuldgefühlen. Ich werde euch davon berichten, wenn ich dazu bereit bin. Nicht sofort, aber irgendwann." seufzte Harry und sein Blick zeigte allen, dass es nichts angenehmes war, was er ihnen verschwiegen hatte und Chantal drückte unter dem Tisch beruhigend seine Hand.  
  


Dann flatterten die Eulen in die große Halle.  
  


Hedwig landete neben Harry und lud eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten ab, dann flog sie auf seine Schulter und zupfte liebevoll an seinem Ohr.  
  


„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Hedwig."  
  


„Chantal, das ist meine treue Eule Hedwig. Hedwig, das ist meine Verlobte Chantal."  
  


Chantal streichelte Hedwig sanft und sie ‚Schuhute' freundlich.  
  


Dann nahm Harry den Tagespropheten und las die Headline auf der ersten Seite:  
  


**_Peter Pettigrew lebt! Sirius Black 12 Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban!_**  
  


_Wie dem Tagespropheten heute bekannt wurde, wurde gestern abend ein Angriff auf Hogwarts ausgeübt, der jedoch von einem bisher unbekannten Krieger abgewehrt worden ist. Es wurden zwei Todesser gefasst, achtundvierzig wurden getötet. Bei den gefassten handelt es sich um Lucius Malfoy und überraschenderweise Peter Pettigrew. Beide haben umfassende Geständnisse unter Veritaserum abgelegt und wurde für ihre Taten zum Kuss durch den Dementor verurteilt.  
  
_

_Peter Pettigrew wurde angeblich kurz nach dem Fall von ‚Du-weißt-schon-wem' durch Sirius Black zusammen mit zwölf Muggeln getötet. Wie sich nun herausstellte, hat Pettigrew diesen Vorfall inszeniert und die Muggel selbst getötet. Außerdem war er der Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily Potter und hat sie betrogen. Sirius Black, der auch Pate von Harry James Potter war, saß demnach völlig unschuldig zwölf Jahre in Askaban. Das Ministerium zahlt eine große Summe als Wiedergutmachung an Blacks einzigen Erben, seinen Patensohn Harry James Potter, dem damit auch der Rest des Black-Vermögens vermacht wird.  
  
_

_Das Ministerium bedauert den Vorfall zutiefst und versichert, dass so eine grobe Fahrlässigkeit nicht mehr geschehen wird.  
  
_

_M. Orion  
  
_

_Redakteur  
_  


„Das bringt mir Sirius auch nicht wieder." sagte Harry betrübt.  
  


Seine Freunde schauten ihn traurig und hilflos an und Chantal umarmte ihn herzlich.  
  


„Wenigstens wissen jetzt alle die Wahrheit." sagte sie.  
  


Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu und nickte.  
  


Zwei sehr offiziell aussehende schwarze Eulen flogen nun zu Harry und Chantal und luden je einen Brief aus kostbarem Pergament ab.  
  


„Das sind doch Gringotts-Eulen!" entfuhr es Ron.  
  


Harry schenkte Chantal einen bedeutenden Blick und flüsterte ihr zu, „Der Schlüssel zu deinem Vermächtnis."  
  


Eine weitere Eule landete vor Hermine und lud ein großes Paket ab.  
  


„Was ist das denn?" fragte Ron neugierig.  
  


„Das geht dich gar nichts an." sagte Hermine errötend.  
  


„Nun sag schon, wir sind doch deine Freunde."  
  


„Ron!" sie bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick.  
  


Er seufzte, „Also gut. Deine Sache." gab er nach.  
  


Harry lachte und sagte: „Das habe ich vermisst."  
  


Chantal sah ihn an und fragte: „Sind die immer so?"  
  


Er nickte und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ja, sie streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass sie mal ihre Augen öffnen." sie grinste.  
  


Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn und sah sich die beiden noch mal genau an.  
  


„Hier ist was faul.", murmelte er, „Der Streit war viel zu kurz und Ron gibt so nie schnell nach, wenn überhaupt."  
  


Chantal sah ihn fragend an, dann fing Harry an, teuflisch zu grinsen.  
  


„Also gut, raus mit der Sprache! Wie lange seid ihr beiden jetzt ein Paar?" fragte er Ron und Hermine. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche am Tisch und die beiden sahen ihn entsetzt an.  
  


Ginny hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht schallend los zu lachen, doch ihre Tränen, die ihr aus den Augen liefen, verrieten sie.  
  


Ron schluckte sichtlich und Hermine senkte den Blick.  
  


„Seit Schulanfang." sagte sie leise. Dean pfiff anerkennend und viele Gryffindors schüttelten den Kopf.  
  


„Wo... woher weißt du das? Außer Ginny weiß es niemand." stammelte Ron.  
  


„Ron, wir drei kennen uns schon fünf Jahre und wenn ihr euch streitet, dann nicht unter einer Stunde. Und seit wann gibst du Hermine nach? Also ehrlich, das war offensichtlich." erklärte er grinsend, „Außerdem wurde es langsam Zeit. Ich hatte allerdings auf das siebte Jahr gewettet. Dean, wer gewinnt jetzt den Pott?"  
  


„Wart mal kurz, ah ja. Neville ist der Glückliche."  
  


Seine Freunde sahen ihn entsetzt an, „Ihr... ihr habt gewettet?"  
  


„Klar. Spätestens seit dem Ball im vierten Jahr wusste die ganze Schule, mit Ausnahme von euch, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seit. Sorry!"  
  


Jetzt konnte Ginny nicht mehr, sie lachte schallend los und Harry stimmte mit ein.  
  


Als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatten, fragte Ginny nach dem Päckchen: „Ist es was privates?"  
  


„Eigentlich nicht." gab Hermine zu.  
  


„Ich würde sagen, es sind Bücher." sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
  


Sie sah ihn scharf an, „Ja, es sind Bücher."  
  


„Dann kannst du sie uns doch zeigen." sagte Harry lachend, „Da ist doch nichts dabei. Wir wissen doch, dass du Bücher liebst, äh neben Ronniekens selbstverständlich."  
  


Sie wurde rot, doch sie gab sich geschlagen und öffnete das Paket.  
  


Ron und Ginny sahen die Titel durch und Hermine wurde noch mal rot.  
  


„Hey, das sind ja die ganzen Bücher, die Harry geschrieben hat." rief Ginny lachend.  
  


Auch Ron feixte und meinte: „Vielleicht signiert dir der Autor ja die Bücher."  
  


„Na und wenn schon! Ich habe sie nicht gekauft, weil Harry sie geschrieben hat, sondern weil sie gut sind." rief Hermine rot.  
  


Chantal sagte völlig ernst: „Das ist doch nicht schlecht. Nachdem was ich gelesen habe, sind die Bücher ausgezeichnet. Ich würde sie mir auch kaufen, doch da meine Magie anders ist, nützen sie mir nicht ganz so viel. Außerdem habe ich noch kein Geld."  
  


Harry lächelte, „Wir beide haben genug Geld. Außerdem kannst du meine Exemplare nutzen. Sie stehen übrigens auch in der Schulbibliothek." sagte Harry.  
  


„Oh, gut. Dann kann ich mir die mal ausleihen." sagte Ginny glücklich.  
  


„Und was steht in den Briefen von Gringotts?" fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  


Harry öffnete seinen und las ihn während Chantal das selbe tat.  
  


„Erstens muss ich nach Gringotts und die Annahme von Sirius Erbe bestätigen. Zweitens ist in dem Brief der Schlüssel zu meinem zweiten Verließ, das unter dem Namen Harold Evans schon seit achthundert Jahren geführt wird. Dorthin sind sämtliche Erträge aus meinen veröffentlichten Büchern sowie einigen Patenten für Zauberspruchdesigns geflossen. Chantal, ist in deinem Brief auch ein Schlüssel für ein Gringotts-Verließ?" erwiderte Harry abwesend.  
  


„Ja, hier steht, darin befindet sich das Vermächtnis meiner Mutter. Es ist Verließ Nummer 1256." seufzte sie etwas traurig.  
  


Harry umarmte sie, dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Freunde, sie starrten ihn entsetzt an.  
  


„Was habt ihr?"  
  


„Deine Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf der Bücher über achthundert Jahre? Wow, du musst reich sein." antwortete Ginny perplex.  
  


Ron fügte hinzu: „Und Chantal, eine tausender Nummer bedeutet, es handelt sich um ein Hochsicherheitsverließ. Das Vermögen dort drin muss mehr als nur wertvoll sein. Wow."  
  


Harry hielt ihr schweigend und unauffällig seinen Brief hin und deutete mit seinem Finger auf seine Verließnummer: 1001 und die von Sirius Black: 1189."  
  


Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, doch er bedeutete ihr mit einem Blick nichts zu sagen.  
  


Dann wandte sich Harry Hermine zu, die ihn immer noch sprachlos anstarrte und fragte: „Und was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  


„Hast du gerade gesagt Zauberspruchdesign?" stammelte sie.  
  


„Hmm, sieht so aus. Muss mir rausgerutscht sein, Sorry. Was haben ich eigentlich verpasst, während der letzten Monate?" antwortete er kleinlaut.  
  


„Oh nein, Harry James Potter!" sagte Hermine drohend, „Erst sagst du mir, was damit gemeint ist."  
  


„Naja, ich habe während meiner Zeit bei den Gründern einige Zaubersprüche entworfen. Die damaligen waren zu kompliziert. Zusammen mit den anderen vieren haben wir einige Sprüche systematisiert und vereinfacht, damit sie leichter zu lehren waren. Außerdem hatte nahezu jede größere Zaubererfamilie ihre eigenen Sprüche. Für einen Zweck gab es teilweise Dutzende Sprüche. Es war Zeit einen einheitlichen Standard zu schaffen." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  


„So, ich glaube, wir sollten uns beeilen. Wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten bis Snape." sagte Hermine erschrocken und stopfte die Bücher in ihre Tasche.  
  


Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, nahm sie und Chantal in die Hand und teleportierte mit ihnen zum Klassenraum.  
  



	17. Unterricht

**Kapitel 17 - Unterricht**   
  


Keiner hatte es bemerkt und so schlenderten sie gemütlich in den Klassenraum und setzten sich noch nach hinten.  


Kurz darauf erschien Snape im Klassenraum und sein Blick heftete sich wie üblich sofort auf Harry und diesmal auch auf Chantal.  


"Wie ich sehe, hast sich Dumbledores Goldjunge wieder zu uns gesellt. Ich frage mich, wie er drei Monate Rückstand aufholen will. Testen wir doch mal sein Wissen. Potter, wozu benötigt man Eisenwurz?"  


"Eisenwurz findet Verwendung im Schlaftrank, im Anti-Warzen-Trank und in einigen Haarlotionen, die das Haar glänzen lassen, doch das wissen sie sicher, Professor."  


Die beiden anderen Gryffindors außer Hermine, ihm und Chantal kicherten.  


"Wieviel Tropfen Zebra-Blut benötigt man für den Pepper-Up-Trank?"  


"Diese Frage ist ungenau, Professor. Das hängt natürlich davon ab, wie viel von dem Trank man herstellen möchte. Aber für einhundert Milliliter Trank verwendet man gewöhnlicher Weise zehn Tropfen."  


Hermine starrte Snape wütend an, diesen Trank würden sie erst heute behandeln, er hätte das nicht fragen dürfen.  


Snape kochte, weil die Antworten richtig waren und er keine Punkte abziehen konnte.  
  


"Miss de Caladhan, was ist die Haupt-Zutat für den leichten Heiltrank, der mit der leicht bläulichen Färbung, nur falls sie nicht wissen, welchen ich meine."  


Die Slytherins feixten nur, sie erwarteten, dass sie das nicht wusste, da dieser Trank erst im siebten Schuljahr behandelt werden würde.  


"Die Hauptzutat sind geriebene Bulgar-Knollen, Professor Snape."  


Er sah sie entsetzt an und auch die Slytherins stöhnten überrascht auf.  


Harry grinste und flüsterte Hermine zu, jedoch so, dass es auch der Rest der Klasse hörte:  


"Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass die Elfen diesen Trank erfunden haben."  


Die anderen Gryffindors konnten nicht mehr und prusteten los.  


Snape wurde stinksauer und schrie: "Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für Reden im Unterricht."  


Chantal wurde wütend, doch Harry drückte beruhigend ihre Hand und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Seine Augen lachten und sagten ihr, das war es wert. Sie beruhigte sich.  


Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schrieb Snape das Rezept für den Pepper-Up-Trank an die Tafel und die Schüler begannen den Trank.  
  


"Professor?" fragte Harry.  


Snape starrte ihn wütend an, doch er antwortete: "Ja, Mister Potter? Ist ihnen der Trank zu schwer?"  


Die Slytherins kicherten und begannen das Zebrablut in den Trank zu geben.  


"Wie ich sehe, verwenden sie das Rezept, das Salazar Slytherin entwickelt hat. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"  


Snape starrte ihn verblüfft an, wusste Potter tatsächlich so viel, dass er sogar den Entwickler des Tranks kannte?  


"Nur zu!" forderte er ihn überrascht auf.  


"Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Slytherin an einer Variation des Tranks gearbeitet hat, doch ich weiß nicht, warum sie diese Variante nicht anwenden. Sie ist um mindestens zehn Prozent effektiver als dieses Rezept."  


Snapes Gesicht war DAS Motiv für ein Foto. Der Eindruck wandelte sich von Überraschung über Wut über Harrys Unverfrorenheit zu maßloser Neugier.  


"Davon ist mir nichts bekannt." fuhr Snape ihn an.  


Harry murmelte unzufrieden: "Wollte der alte Zausel wohl wieder für sich behalten, typisch Slytherin."  


Hermine und Chantal hörten das und prusteten los.  


Um ihnen Punktabzug zu ersparen, antwortete Harry schnell: "Nun, wenn sie das Zebrablut durch Blut des Schattenwolfes ersetzen, sollte die Effektivität um cirka acht Prozent steigen. Wenn sie zum Schluss noch eine Unze Bärlauchsamen hinzugeben steigt sie noch mal um zwei Prozent." antwortete Harry sicher.  


Snape machte ein paar Notizen und murmelte, "Hmm... könnte klappen."  


Laut sagte er dann, "Also schön, sie drei arbeiten nach dem neuen Rezept, der Rest macht normal weiter. Ach ja, sollte die Wirkung nicht um mindestens zehn Prozent effektiver sein, wir der komplette Trank als Fehlschlag gewertet."  
  


Hermine und Chantal sahen Snape entsetzt an, doch Harry beruhigte sie und flüsterte ihnen zu, "Keine Sorge. Damit habe ich gerechnet. Ich habe bewusst untertrieben. Allein der Austausch des Blutes bringt zehn Prozent, ganz sicher und die Samen noch mal fünf. Und ihr braucht keine Angst haben, der Trank funktioniert. Ich habe das Rezept mit Sly zusammen entwickelt und es funktioniert hundert pro."  


Sie nickten ihm dankbar zu und begannen, den Trank zu brauen.  


Trotz des verspäteten Starts war Harry als erster fertig, gefolgt von Chantal und Hermine. Alle drei Tränke waren perfekt. Snape musste das zwangsläufig zugeben und er musste ihnen sogar Punkte dafür geben. Er war so wütend, dass er Pansy fünf Punkte für ihren missglückten Trank abzog und Draco dafür kritisierte, dass er langsamer war, als Potter. Harry hatte wirklich Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  


Als die Stunde zu Ende war, gingen drei gutgelaunte Gryffindors aus dem Keller.  


Sie lachten über Snape und die überraschten Gesichter der Slytherins.  


Plötzlich wurden sie festgehalten und an die Wand gedrückt.  


Vor ihnen standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.  


Die Slytherins ließen sie zwar gleich wieder los, doch sie waren immer noch in die Ecke gedrängt. Offenbar hatte ihnen der Unterricht diesmal nicht so gut gefallen.  


Im Gegensatz zu früher, hatte Harry jedoch keine Angst mehr und auch Chantal nicht. Auch seine Wut hielt er im Zaum, wie er es in Atlantis gelernt hatte. Nur Hermine wirkte sehr unsicher.  


Crabbe war der erste und sagte: "Ah, Potty und seine Schlammblutfreundin."  


Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Harry hatte ihm einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst und als er zusammenknickte noch einen Stoß mit dem Knie, mitten ins Gesicht. Röchelnd und nach Luft schnappend blieb er am Boden liegen.  


Malfoy und Goyle sahen ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, genau, wie Hermine.  


Draco fing sich wieder und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harry blieb cool stehen.  


"Dass du dich mit dem Sch... äh ... mit Granger abgibst ist das letzte, doch jetzt schleppst du noch eine an, die nicht mal ein Mensch ist. Elfen! Hast du gar kein Selbstwertgefühl?" sagte Malfoy und spuckte auf den Boden.  


Harry rührte sich nicht. Hermine sah ihn fragend an: "Willst du ihre Ehre nicht auch verteidigen?"  
  


Chantal sah ihn ebenfalls fragend an, doch er lächelte ihr zu und sagte: "Warum soll ich ihr den Spaß verderben?"  


Ihre Augen funkelten teuflisch und Draco fragte überheblich: "Angst, Potty?" Kurze Zeit später lag er winselnd am Boden und hielt sich seine besten Teile.  


Harry funkelte Goyle drohend an: "Auch noch was zu sagen?"  


Goyle schüttelte eifrig den Kopf.  


"Dachte ich mir. Ach ja, zum Thema Elfen und Selbstwertgefühl, Draco. Ich persönlich fühle mich geehrt, dass Chantal de Caladhan, Prinzessin der Eledhain mich zu ihrem Partner gewählt hat. Sie ist zehnmal mehr wert, als jeder Zauberer. Im Gegensatz zu ihr bist du ein Niemand." sagte Harry kalt.  


Damit drehten sie sich um und gingen zum Mittag.  


"Wow, das war fantastisch Chantal." sagte Hermine beeindruckt.  


Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Sie war ja auch zweitbeste des Jahrgangs bei den Elfen." sagte er stolz.  


"Wer war der Beste?" fragte Hermine.  


"Harry." antwortete Chantal und lachte.  


"Wie du siehst, gibt es auch genug Menschen mit Vorurteilen. Sie beschimpfen Hermine als Schlammblüterin, weil ihre Eltern Muggel sind. Doch eigentlich haben sie Angst vor ihr, weil sie die klügste Hexe der ganzen Schule ist. Sie behandeln Hauselfen wie den letzten Abschaum, doch sie haben keine Ahnung, wie mächtig sie wirklich sind. Zu schade, dass die Hauselfen sich freiwillig so unterdrücken lassen. Und sie verurteilen dich, obwohl sie nichts über dich oder die Hochelfen wissen. Allerdings glaube ich eher, dass er das gemacht hat, um mich zu provozieren. Selbst Malfoy ist nicht blöd genug, dich zu unterschätzen. Jedenfalls, mach dir nichts aus diesen Idioten. Sie wissen es nicht besser."  


"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Im Gegensatz zu deinen Erfahrungen bei uns, habe ich hier schon neue Freunde gefunden und werde von vielen Willkommen geheißen. Dass sich einige an mir stören, macht mir keine Angst. Was die Slytherins angeht, werde ich auf der Hut sein. Du hast mich ja schon vorgewarnt."  
  


Als sie den Mittagstisch erreichten, war der Vorfall schon Schulgespräch und alle Gryffindors beglückwünschten die beiden dafür, dass sie den Slytherins inklusive Snape gezeigt haben, wo der Hammer hängt.  


Als sie beim Essen waren, bat Dumbledore die Schüler um Aufmerksamkeit.  


"Wir Lehrer haben uns beraten und beschlossen, trotz der jüngsten Entwicklungen mit den Todessern, die Quidditch-Saison durchzuführen. Aufgrund des späten Starts jedoch, werden jeweils zwei Spiele an einem Wochenende stattfinden, eines Samstag und eines Sonntag.  


Die Saison beginnt am 1. März, das heißt, ihr habt noch knapp zwei Monate für das Training.   


Außerdem haben sich Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger und Ms. De Caladhan bereiterklärt, einen Duell-Club zu gründen. Dienstags wird das Duellieren mit Magie gelehrt, Freitags das Duellieren mit dem Schwert. Der Club ist offen ab dem vierten Schuljahr. Es hängen Listen am schwarzen Brett, wo ihr Euch eintragen könnt. Es wird immer ein Lehrer zur Aufsicht dabei sein. Die Schüler, die teilnehmen, haben Mr. Potter, Miss Granger und Miss de Caladhan allerdings mit dem gleichen Respekt zu behandeln, wie einen Lehrer. Sie dürfen während des Kurses Hauspunkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten verhängen und im schlimmsten Fall Schüler des Kurses verweisen. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass solche Maßnahmen nicht erforderlich sind. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit."  
  


Sofort sammelten sich die Spieler um Harry.  


"Du wirst zum neuen Team-Kapitän."  


"Wann sind die Try-Outs für die Jäger?"  


"Ersetzen wir die Treiber?"  


Harry hob abwehrend die Hände:  


"Erstens, ich habe keine Zeit, Team-Kapitän zu machen, die Ehre überlasse ich Ron. Er ist ein wesentlich besserer Stratege und kennt mehr Spielzüge als irgend jemand sonst hier. Zweitens, ihr fragt besser Ron, wann er die Try-Outs macht, ich würde es jedoch begrüßen, wenn ich meine Position als Sucher wiederhaben könnte und Ginny dafür Jäger macht."  


Ginny nickte bestätigend und sagte: "Ich spiele sowieso lieber Jäger und wenn du es so sagst, stimme ich auch für Ron als Kapitän. Nun muss er nur noch akzeptieren."  


Ron verschluckte sich fast, doch er nickte und strahlte.  
  


Chantal fragte interessiert: "Was ist Quidditch?"  


Hermine rollte mit den Augen und Ron stürzte sich sofort in eine ausführliche Erklärung des Spiels. Zum Ende der Mittagspause unterbrach Harry seinen Redefluss,   


"Chantal, ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn du dir die Try-Outs oder das Training anschaust. Wenn du möchtest, bring ich dir auch bei, wie man fliegt."  


"Ich würde es gern mal versuchen."  


"Kein Problem, jetzt gehen wir erst mal Hagrid besuchen und seine Schoßtierchen." sagte Harry und Hermine prustete, weil sie sich fast an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckt hatte.  


"Was ist denn mit Hagrid? Ich hatte gestern einen sehr guten Eindruck von ihm."  


"Nichts, Hagrid ist absolut in Ordnung. Er hat nur eine Vorliebe für gefährliche Tiere, wie z.B. Drachen, doch er meint immer, sie seien harmlos. Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir über mein erstes Schuljahr und den dreiköpfigen Hund erzählt habe?"  


"Ja, natürlich. Ich hab erst gedacht, du versuchst mich zu beeindrucken, doch als ich dein Gesicht gesehen hab, als du über diesen Professor Quirrel und Voldemort berichtet hast, wusste ich, dass du das wirklich erlebt hast."  


"Dieser dreiköpfige Hund ist eines von Hagrids Schoßtierchen. Er hat ihn Fluffy genannt." sagte Harry und lachte.  
  


Zehn Minuten später waren sie an Hagrids Hütte und bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn waren noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit. Harry und Chantal begrüßten Hagrid und gingen zum Pferch, wo Schatten, Chantals Pferd, Sturmwolke und Brutus auf sie warteten.  


Harry beschwor für die Pferde einen Apfel und streichelte Schattens Nüstern. Dann kraulte er Brutus das Fell.  


Brutus sandte ihm ein paar Bilder und Harry verstand.  


"Hagrid!"  


"Ja, Harry. Was hast du?"  


"Ich lass Brutus raus. Er will etwas jagen gehen in den Wald."  


"Ist das nicht gefährlich für ihn?" fragte Hagrid besorgt.  


"Hagrid, das ist ein Wolf. Aber ich warne ihn."  


Er beugte sich zu Brutus runter und sandte ihm Bilder der Tiere und Gefahren das Waldes, soweit er sie kannte, z.B. von den Acromantulas, den Zentauren und Gwarp. Außerdem sollte er die Augen nach Todessern offen halten und Harry hämmerte ihm ein, dass er auf keinen Fall einen Schüler angreifen durfte, es sei denn, sie bedrohten ihn oder seine Freunde.  


Brutus schüttelte sich kurz und war verschwunden.  
  


Hermine und Ron bewunderten derweil die prächtigen Pferde.  


Harry beschwor noch je einen Apfel für die Pferde.  


"Harry!" rief Hermine überrascht.  


"Was denn?" fragte er.  


"Ist dir klar, was du gerade gemacht hast?" fragte sie. Auch Ron starrte ihn an.  


Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Schatten und Sturmwolke einen Apfel.  


"Die Äpfel!" sagte Ron.  


"Was ist damit?" schaltete sich Chantal ein, "Damit füttert er die Pferde schon, so lange ich ihn kenne."  


"Ja, aber ... er hat sie einfach so aus dem Handgelenk beschworen, ohne Zauberstab. Beschwörungszauber sind komplexe Magie, noch schwerer als Transfigurationen, selbst mit Zauberstab und er macht es einfach so." stammelte Hermine.  


Chantal sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte, "Was soll's. Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich mache es tatsächlich schon, seit ich bei den Elfen war."  


Ron schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf, "Du warst ja schon immer etwas besonderes, Harry, aber daran muss ich mich wirklich erst noch gewöhnen."  


"Ron! Das Thema hatten wir doch schon im vierten Schuljahr." sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.  


"Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Nachdem, was im letzten Schuljahr abgegangen ist, bin ich kein bisschen eifersüchtig auf dich, egal, wie mächtig du bist und so. Ich wäre niemals bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen. Vertrau mir, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."  


"Danke, Ron." sagte Harry aufrichtig und er bemerkte amüsiert, dass auch Hermine ihn anerkennend anstrahlte. Doch als Ron zu ihr sah, wandte sie schnell ihren Blick ab.  


Chantal hat das ebenfalls bemerkt und zwinkerte Harry zu.  
  


Dann rief Hagrid sie zum Unterricht.  


Die Gryffindors versammelten sich und die wenigen Slytherins, die diesen Kurs nicht abgewählt hatten ebenfalls.  


"So, Schüler. Ich weiß, dass ihr bereits Einhörner behandelt habt, doch ich denke, eine kleine Wiederholung kann nicht schaden." sagte Hagrid lachend.  


Die Mädchen freuten sich und kicherten.  


"Ihr kennt die Regeln. Jungs bleibt zurück. Die Mädchen können sich nähern. Ihr wisst, dass sie sich nur von Jungfrauen berühren lassen."  


Nun sahen die meisten Mädchen betreten zu Boden.  


"Was denn? Will keine das Tier streicheln?" fragte er überrascht, als er das Einhorn herbeigerufen hatte und es in respektvollen Abstand zur Gruppe wartete.  


Hermine trat als einzige nah an das Einhorn heran und streichelte es.  


Harry schaute überrascht auf Hermine und dann auf die anderen Mädchen. Sie hatten sich zwar genähert, doch keine streichelte das Tier.  


"So viel zum Thema Jungfrauen." sagte er grinsend zu Ron.  


Dieser wurde tiefrot.  


Chantal löste sich von seiner Hand, zwinkerte ihm zu und ging zum Einhorn.  


Es ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr streicheln.  
  


Pansy, die unter den Slytherins war, feixte und rief: "Was denn Potty? Ihr seid verlobt, und sie lässt dich nicht ran?"  


Chantal starrte sie wütend an und ihre Hand fuhr zu ihren Dolchen, die sie versteckt am Körper trug. Harry brachte sie mit einem Blick zur Räson.  


Hagrid betrachtete das Schauspiel ernst, doch Harry bedeutete ihm, nicht einzugreifen.  


"Aber Pansy. Wer sagt dir denn, dass sich Einhörner bei Elfen nicht anders verhalten? Dass du dich nicht zum Einhorn traust, ist sicher allen klar. Aber wenn du dich wirklich über Einhörner informiert hättest, wüsstest du auch, dass sie sich selbst von entjungferten Frauen berühren lassen, wenn es in einem Akt wahrer Liebe geschehen ist. Obwohl, dass ist etwas, wovon du keine Ahnung hast."  


Einige der Mädchen wurden tiefrot, als Harry so offen über dieses Thema sprach, auch Hermine und Hagrid kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
  


Das Einhorn sah Harry plötzlich intensiv an. Harry fühlte sich von ihm angezogen.  


Er ging langsam, aber sicher auf das Einhorn zu, er wusste instinktiv, dass es ihm nichts tun würde.  


"Harry!" riefen Hagrid und Ron aus einem Mund.  


"Harry, komm nicht näher!" warnte Hermine ihn, doch er ließ sich nicht stören.  


Er trat an das Einhorn heran und es zeigte sich sehr friedlich. Er streichelte es sanft und gab Chantal einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  


"Lass dich von Pansy nicht ärgern, Schatz." sagte er liebevoll.  


"Du hast recht. Sie ist es nicht wert."  


"So ist es. Warum lässt mich das Einhorn heran?"  


"Du hast es selbst gesagt, Harry. Sie verhalten sich Elfen gegenüber wesentlich freundlicher."  


Er sah das Einhorn liebevoll an und sah ihm direkt in die freundlichen Augen.  


Plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Tiers und es schnaubte. Harry zog seine Hand überrascht zurück.  


Plötzlich knickte das Einhorn mit den Vorderbeinen ein und neigte sich unterwürfig zu Boden.  


"Es scheint zu wissen, dass du der letzte Herrscher der Elfen bist." murmelte Chantal leise.  


Harry streichelte es mit der Hand und bedeutete ihm, aufzustehen.  


Es richtete sich auf und rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust.  


"Kann mir mal einer erklären, was hier los ist?" fragte Hagrid perplex.  
  


"Also, es ist, wie Harry gesagt hat. Einhörner akzeptieren nicht nur Jungfrauen, sondern auch Frauen, die ihren ersten Geschlechtsverkehr in einem Akt wahrer Liebe erlebt haben und voller Liebe und reinen Herzens sind. Sex an sich ist keine Sünde. Außerdem haben sie ein besonderes Verhältnis zu den alten Völkern, speziell zu den Elfen. Harry ist mehr, als nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und zudem Mitglied eines Elfenclans, Lord und Prinzregent. Deswegen akzeptiert es ihn, es muss ihn erkannt haben. Außerdem ist Harry ein Mensch reinen Herzens, Einhörner können durch die Augen eines Menschen in dessen Seele blicken. Ich denke, auch das ist ein Grund, warum Harry von ihm akzeptiert wurde. Er könnte sicher auch auf dem Einhorn reiten, wenn er es wollte. Es gab vor langen Zeiten auch speziell gezüchtete Einhörner bei den Elfen, Kriegseinhörner. Sie waren größer und kräftiger als die wilden Einhörner, aber über die Zeit sind diese von den Elfenpferden verdrängt worden." erklärte Chantal ruhig.  


"Danke für diese Erklärung, Miss de Caladhan. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!" sagte Hagrid strahlend.  


Chantal freute sich über die Anerkennung, die sie hier erfuhr und flüsterte zu Harry: "Ich wünschte unsere Lehrer hätten sich dir gegenüber so verhalten."  


"Liebling, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich habe schlimmeres erlebt und deine Mum hat mich vorgewarnt, zumindest, was die Schüler angeht. Außerdem ist es Geschichte. Ich habe dich kennen gelernt und in dir meine große Liebe gefunden. Das allein ist schon der Grund, warum ich froh bin, meine Ausbildung bei euch durchgeführt zu haben."  


"Das hast du lieb gesagt."  


@laser-jet: Ich wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde ;-)

Ich hab zwar irgendwie vergessen, es in die Stroy einzubauen, doch Harry hat die Kammer nicht gebaut. Wie auch aus den Büchern, d.h. dem zweiten Band hervor geht, hat Slytherin selbst diese Kammer gebaut. Wer weiß, ob die Gründer nicht noch andere Räume hinzugefügt haben, nachdem Harry weg war? *fg*

Außerdem wusste Harry von der Kammer und doch hätte er nichts dagegen tun können. Der Zeitablauf, so wie wir ihn kennen, muss schließlich gwahrt bleiben--- Direktive 1 ;-)

@lime: Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob irgendjemand von den Lesern dieser Geschichte die Bücher von Feist gelesen hat und über diese Anspielung stolpern würde. Danke, dass du mich nicht enttäuscht hast. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, weder Pug noch Macros wird eine Rolle spielen, in DIESER Geschichte. Das ist eine Brücke für ein mögliches Sequel zu dieser Geschichte (Mir schwebt da tatsächlich ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Midkemia vor, aber noch nichts genaues, nur so eine Idee) Allerdings nur für den Fall, dass ich mich entscheide, Harry überleben zu lassen, denn ich habe bisher keine Kapitel mehr, die noch nicht gepostet sind und so ist der Ausgang der Story noch ungewiss *grins*.

@kissymouse: Ich rätsel immer noch daran rum, wie ich den Aspekt mit der Zeitung ausbügle. Sollte ich im Verlauf der Story nicht noch mal drauf zurückkomen (Dafür ist es reichlich spät) geht einfach davon aus, dass dieser Fakt von der Zeitung bewusst verschwiegen wird auf Anweisung von ganz oben. Mir ist außerdem aufgefallen, dass ich in der Zeitung mit keiner Silbe erwähnt habe, ob und wenn ja wie Harry wieder aufgetaucht ist und was die Zeitung darüber berichtet. Das kommt davon, wenn man von so vielen netten Lesern so oft gebeten wird schnell neue Kaps zu posten. Die Story kann etwas unrund werden. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie oft ich mir 'Das Vermächtnis der Magi' durchgelesen habe, mit einigem Zeitabstand versteht sich, bis ich mich überhaupt entschieden habe, die Geschichte zu posten? Und jetzt? Jetzt schreibe ich ein Kapitel und komm mit dem Posten nicht mehr nach. Ich lese die einzelnen Kaps kaum mehr als drei mal. ALso bitte verzeiht mir solche kleinen Fehler *Liebguck*

Voldmort ist nicht glücklich darüber, doch darauf komme ich noch zu sprechen. Harry ist noch nicht mal ne Woche in der Schule und muss sich erst wieder einleben. Auf old Voldie komme ich aber bald, versprochen. Erst ein wenig Unterricht ;-)


	18. Ausritt

An: So, nur weil Ostern vor der Tür steht, lade ich meine beiden letzten Kapitel für euch hoch. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich über Ostern zum Schreiben komme, schließlich lebe ich nicht allein :-)

**Kapitel 18 - Ausritt  
**  


„So Leute, der Unterricht ist zu Ende." rief Hagrid und die Schüler trotteten in das Schloss zurück. Harry und seine Freunde blieben zurück.  


„Ron, wann haben wir das erste Training?"  


„Sagen wir in einer Stunde? Die Try-Outs machen wir am Samstag."  


„Gut. Liebling, wollen wir noch einen kleinen Ritt in den Wald machen? Die Pferde brauchen Bewegung." wandte er sich an Chantal.  


„Gern, du hast recht."  


„Das könnt ihr nicht. Das ist gefährlich." sagte Hermine besorgt.  


„Hermine, Elfen sind Waldbewohner, wir sind sicher. Wir nehmen auch unsere Ausrüstung mit."  


„Aber..."  


„Lass sie. Sie wissen, was sie tun." sagte Ron und sie gab schließlich nach.  


Harry und Chantal teleportierten in ihre Wohnung und kehrten eine Minute später zu Ron und Hermine zurück.  


Die beiden betrachteten Harry und Chantal ehrfürchtig. Beide hatten die Lederkluft der Paladine an, Schwert, Pfeile und Bogen geschultert, die Westen und Gürtel mit Dolchen bestückt. Chantal hatte ihr langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf zurück gebunden und beide trugen ihre dunkelgrünen Umhänge. Beide wirkten mit ihrem Aussehen, den Waffen und den geschmeidigen sicheren Bewegungen wie geborene Krieger, ganz zu schweigen von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten.  


Hagrid kam zu ihnen, „Wow. Ich bin beeindruckt. Wollte schon immer mal Paladine sehen. Wo wollt ihr hin?"  


„Wir wollen die Pferde ein wenig ausreiten, in den Wald."  


„Ach so. Grüßt die Zentauren, wenn ihr sie seht. Vielleicht könnt ihr ihnen etwas Verstand einreden, Firenze ist einsam hier."  


„Gute Idee, Hagrid."  


„Du... du lässt sie einfach in den Wald reiten... und ermutigst sie noch, mit den Zentauren zu sprechen?" stammelte Hermine.  


„Hermine, sie sind Elfen. Sie wissen was sie tun. Viel Spass und passt auf euch auf."  


„Wir sind in einer Stunde zurück, Hagrid." versprach Chantal.  
  


Harry pfiff zweimal und ihre Pferde sprangen mit einem gewaltigen Satz über die Umzäunung. Harry und Chantal schwangen sich auf die vorbeilaufenden Pferde und ritten in den Wald davon.  


„Wow." sagte Ron beeindruckt.  


Hermine sah ihnen nur mit weiten Augen hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.  


„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast Chantal beschrieben, als wir uns unterhalten haben, wie Harrys potentielle Freundin sein müsste. Sie ist genauso verrückt, wie er."  


Dann wandte sich Hermine an Hagrid: „Du wolltest schon immer mal Paladine sehen? Wusstest du von den Hochelfen?" fragte Hermine neugierig.  


„Natürlich, Hermine. Die Eledhain sind ebenso wenig Legende wie Zwerge oder Riesen. Die Elfen gehören zu den alten Völkern, welche die Erde lange vor den Menschen bevölkert haben. Doch wie die anderen Völker wurden sie schließlich von den Menschen verdrängt. Ich habe von den legendären Paladinen der Eledhain in den Geschichten meiner Großmutter gehört. Sowohl ihre Fähigkeiten mit Bogen und Schwert, als auch ihre magischen Talente sind selbst unter den alten Völkern legendär. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass sie ihre Künste einen Menschen lehren, geschweige denn, dass ein Mensch sie beherrschen könnte." erklärte Hagrid gutmütig und begeistert.  


„Nach Harrys Aussagen, hat Merlin dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihn ausgebildet haben." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.  


„Ja, Hagrid und er beherrscht sie nicht nur, er war der beste seines Jahrgangs, wenn man Chantal glauben darf." erzählte Ron begeistert.  


„Das ist nichts neues für uns oder?" fragte Hagrid lachend.  


„Das nicht, aber dass er Hermine jetzt auch in der Theorie aussticht, das schon." sagte Ron grinsend.  


Hermine gab ihm missmutig einen Hieb auf den Arm, „Hey, als mein Freund ist es deine Aufgabe mich zu unterstützen und nicht mir in den Rücken zu fallen. Und wenn du zehn mal Recht hast."  


Ron lächelte versöhnlich: „Kopf hoch, er hat jetzt vier Jahre Wissensvorsprung. Es ist nicht so, als würdest du gegen einen gleichwertigen Gegner antreten, oder?"  


Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu und fragte kopfschüttelnd: „Seit wann bist du so tiefsinnig?"  
  
  


„Komm wir gehen ins Schloss. Du musst sicher noch etwas lernen und ich muss mir etwas fürs Training überlegen." forderte Ron sie auf.  


Sie sah ihn überrascht an, „Ron, du machst mir Angst. Wo ist der Ron, der sich beschwert, sobald das Wort lernen fällt?"  


„Den hast du mit einem einzigen Kuss ausgelöscht." lachte er.  


„Gehen wir in einer Stunde wieder raus und warten auf sie? Ich mache mir jetzt schon Sorgen.  


„Klar. Aber ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, die beiden wissen, was sie tun."  


„Schau, da ist Brutus!" rief Hermine.  


Brutus trottete aus dem Wald zu dem Pferch, schnupperte kurz und fegte dann der Spur der Pferde hinterher.  


„Siehst du, nun haben sie auch noch Brutus, der auf sie aufpassen kann."  
  


Harry und Chantal trabten derweil nebeneinander durch den Wald und folgten einem Pfad. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und ab und an sahen sie ein scheues Tier, das sie bewunderten.   


Sie ritten über eine kleine Lichtung und plötzlich bedeutete Harry mit einem Handzeichen, dass sie stehen bleiben sollten.  


„Was ist?... Ah, ich höre sie. Fünf?" flüsterte Chantal leise in der Sprache der Elfen.  


Harry hörte intensiv und nickte, bevor er sagte: „Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht. Zeigt euch, Zentauren!"  


Tatsächlich ritten fünf mit Armbrüsten bewaffneten Zentauren aus dem Wald.  


„Hallo Bane!" sagte Harry freundlich.  


„Wir haben lange niemanden von eurer Art in diesem Wald gesehen. Was führt euch hierher, Prinzessin und Lord?"  


„Wir sind hier, um unseren Pferden ein wenig Auslauf zu verschaffen, Bane. Sie sehnten sich nach Bewegung." antwortete Harry höflich und respektvoll.  


„Ihr habt euch sehr geändert Harry Potter. Wie nennt man euch bei den Eledhain?"  


"Man nennt mich Endryl de Caladhan."  


„Ihr seid Lord und Prinzregent. Das konnten nicht einmal wir in den Sternen lesen." sagte Bane mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Harrys Tattoo.  


„Tja, ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut. Hegt ihr immer noch einen Groll gegen uns?" fragte Harry etwas offener.  


„Es steht uns nicht zu, die Eledhain zu verurteilen, Lord Endryl." antwortete Bane mit eine leichten Verbeugung.  
  


„So, so. Was ist mit Firenze? Betrachtet ihr ihn immer noch als Verräter?"  


„Er hat sich mit den Menschen verbündet und lehrt sie unsere Geheimnisse." fauchte Bane.  


„Er hat nichts unrechtes getan, Bane." sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme, „Er verrät niemandem, was er in den Sternen liest. Er unterrichtet nur, wie es geschehen sollte und beurteilt, ob es richtig ist, was die Menschenkinder sehen. Er hat nie euer geheimes Wissen verraten. Wenn es mein Wunsch als Lord der Eledhain und Inhaber und Regent dieses Landes wäre, dass ihr ihm vergebt und ihn wieder in euren Reihen willkommen heißt, würdet ihr dem entsprechen?"  


„Wenn es euer Wunsch wäre, würden wir Zentauren dem selbstverständlich entsprechen."  


„Es ist mein Wunsch Bane und der Wunsch der Prinzessin."  


„So ist es." bestätigte sie mit fester Stimme.  


„Also gut. Lord Endryl, ich erkenne die Weisheit in euren Worten und selbstverständlich werde ich eurem Wunsch entsprechen. Ihr könnt auch Hagrid ausrichten, dass wir ihn wieder in unserem Wald willkommen heißen."  


„Vielen Dank, Bane."  


„Vorsicht! Ein Wolf!" rief Bane und richtete die Armbrust auf ihn.  


„Stopp!" rief Harry autoritär, „Das ist Brutus, mein Vertrauter. Er wird euch nichts tun, Bane. Heißt auch ihn zukünftig in diesem Wald willkommen!"  


„Verzeiht, Lord Endryl."  


„Kein Problem. Es ist ja kein Schaden entstanden. Es war schön, mit euch zu reden Bane. Wir werden uns sicher öfter begegnen, nun da die Wälder auch mein zu Hause sind. Lebt wohl und bis bald."  


Die Zentauren verneigten sich vor den beiden. Sie drehten sich um und ritten in Richtung Schloss zurück.  
  


„Du hast wirklich ein gutes Herz, Harry. Immer strebst du nach Freundschaft und Frieden mit jedem Wesen."  


„Ach was. Ich tue nur, was richtig ist." winkte er ab.  


„So kann man es auch sehen. Warum hast du sie nicht gefragt, ob sie für uns nach den Todessern Ausschau halten?" fragte sie.  


„Zunächst mal mischen sie sich niemals in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen ein. Ich hätte ihnen wirklich Unbehagen bereitet, wenn sie meinen Wunsch ablehnen müssten. Außerdem, sollten die Todesser in ihr Reich eindringen, werden sich die Zentauren schon um sie kümmern. Mehr können wir leider nicht erwarten."  


„Du bist weise geworden, Harry." sagte Chantal anerkennend.  


„Ich hatte einige Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich habe einige Erfahrungen mit anderen Völkern gesammelt." gab er ernst zurück.  


Sie ritten schweigend zurück zum Schloss und stiegen bei Hagrids Hütte von ihren Pferden.  


Sie wurden schon von Hagrid, Hermine und Ron erwartet.  


Sie rieben ihre Pferde mit Stroh ab und brachten sie in den Pferch zurück.  


„Und, gab es Probleme?" fragte Hagrid fröhlich.  


„Nicht die geringsten, aber wir haben Bane getroffen." berichtete Harry.  


Hermine fuhr dazwischen, „Er widerspricht sich im selben Satz. ‚Wir hatten keine Probleme' und ‚Wir sind dem fiesesten der Zentauren über den Weg gelaufen'. Wieso ist das kein Problem, Harry?"  


„Weil es keins ist. Wir haben uns ganz gesittet unterhalten. Er lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten Hagrid. Er heißt dich wieder im Wald willkommen und wir haben ihm klar gemacht, dass Firenze nichts falsches getan hat. Auch er ist wieder bei den Zentauren willkommen. Richte ihm das bitte aus, wenn du ihn siehst, ja?"  


„Ich wusste, ich kann auf euch zählen, Harry. Danke, danke euch beiden."  


Harry winkte ab.  


„Wie ihr vorhin auf die Pferde gesprungen seid, das war echt cool."  


sagte Ron aufgeregt, „Und eure Waffen... krass. Ihr könnt wirklich damit umgehen?" fragte er.  


Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte bescheiden, „Ein wenig, ja."  
  


Chantal schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und meinte: „Zeig es ihnen!"  


Harry seufzte und fragte „Also schön. Was denn?"  


„Bogen!" rief Hermine begeistert, während Ron „Schwertkampf!" rief.  


Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem Wink beschwor er eine Zielscheibe.  


„Ist... ist das nicht ein bisschen weit?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd.  


Chantal sah die Scheibe abschätzend an und meinte fragend: „Neunzig Meter?"  


Harry überlegte kurz und sagte: „Fünfundneunzig."  


„Besserwisser!" sagte Chantal grinsend.  


„Nein, ich weiß es einfach. Ich habe sie ja auch beschworen." sagte Harry und grinste zurück.  


Wie auf ein Kommando zogen beide in einer fließenden schnellen Bewegung ihre Bögen von der Schulter und legten einen Pfeil ein. Ron und Hermine konnten der Bewegung nicht folgen, so schnell war sie.  


Schon flogen die ersten Pfeile. Noch bevor der erste ankam, folgte schon der zweite.  


So schossen sie in Sekunden jeder zehn Pfeile auf die Scheibe... und alle landeten im Zentrum.  


Ron und Hermine sahen die beiden an und schluckten.  


„Wow. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." stammelte Hermine.  


Harry schulterte seinen Bogen, und mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwand die Scheibe und die Pfeile flogen zu ihnen zurück, teilten sich in zwei ordentliche Haufen und landeten sanft auf dem Boden. Harry hob sie auf, reichte einen Packen Chantal und verstaute den seinen.  


Wieder schluckte Hermine sichtlich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  


„Lust auf etwas Sparring?" fragte Harry und zog sein Schwert.  


Chantal nickte und zog das ihre. Sie ging in Kampfstellung.  


Harry deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging ebenfalls in Kampfstellung.  


„Aber... die Schwerter sind scharf." keuchte Hermine.  


„Das haben Schwerter so an sich." sagte Harry trocken.  


Dann griff Chantal an und es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf.  


Attacke, Parade, Finte, Attacke, Konter, so schnell, dass niemand mehr den Schwertern folgen konnte. Diesmal verfielen beide in den Klingentanz und der Kampf wurde noch heftiger. Hermine, Ron und Hagrid sahen nur noch Schemen von den Klingen und Funken, die aus den Klingen traten, wenn sie sich berührten. Kurz darauf standen sie eng aneinander, die Schwerter zwischen sich gekreuzt und atmeten heftig.  


„Du bist besser geworden." sagte Harry anerkennend.  


„Du auch." staunte Chantal, „Ich dachte, das wäre nicht möglich."  


„Ich habe mich zurückgehalten." flüsterte Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu.  


„Angeber." flüsterte sie zurück.  


„Ich hätte meine Macht über Luft einsetzen können, um meine Fähigkeiten und meine Geschwindigkeit zu verbessern." erwiderte Harry todernst.  


„Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Beweise es!" sagte Chantal herausfordernd.  
  


Mit einer schnellen Attacke von ihr begann der Kampf erneut, doch Harry hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und war nun wesentlich schneller und wendiger als sie und eine halbe Minute später hatte er sie entwaffnet.  


Er reichte ihr lächelnd das Schwert zurück.  


„Das war unfair." schmollte sie enttäuscht.  


„Und deswegen hab ich es nicht gemacht, bis du es verlangt hast." sagte Harry lachend.  


Dann fuhr er fort, „unter fairen Bedingungen, wäre sicher ein unentschieden herausgekommen. Du beherrscht den Klingentanz mindestens so gut, wie ich. Eher noch besser. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt."   


Sie strahlte ihn an und fiel ihm um den Hals, „Danke. Aber du bist auch besser geworden, auch ohne deine Fähigkeiten."  


„Ja, ich habe einige Erfahrungen gesammelt." sagte Harry düster und seine Augen blickten kurz abwesend und voller Verzweiflung. Chantal sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch er fing sich sofort wieder. Sie ließ es auf sich beruhen. Er würde ihr davon berichten, dessen war sie sich sicher.  


Sie steckten ihre Schwerter weg und fragten ihre Freunde: „Hat es euch gefallen?"  


Sie bekamen keine Antwort. Harry ging zu ihnen und wedelte vor ihren Augen herum, das brachte sie in die Realität zurück.  


„Alles klar bei euch?" fragte er wieder fröhlich.  


„Wahnsinn." keuchte Ron.  


„Einfach großartig." stammelte Hermine.  


„Jetzt lasst uns ins Schloss zurück gehen. Wir haben gerade noch Zeit zum umziehen, bevor wir zum Quidditch-Feld müssen." sagte Harry und Chantal hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
  


Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie beim Quidditch-Feld.  


Die alte Mannschaft, das heißt, Ron, Ginny, Harry und einige die sich auf die Try-Outs vorbereiten wollten, strömten auf das Feld. Harry hatte seinen altbewährten Feuerblitz geschultert.  


„So, jetzt zeig mal, wie man fliegt!" forderte Chantal ihn auf und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss als Motivation.  


Harry ließ den Schnatz frei und erhob sich elegant in die Luft.  


Er flog sich etwas warm, drehte ein paar Runden um das Feld und flog ein paar einfachere Manöver.  


Chantal und Hermine beobachteten ihre Partner und kommentierten deren Leistungen.  


„Harry fliegt gut, nicht wahr?" fragte Chantal.  


Hermine lächelte, „Das ist noch untertrieben. Wenn man den Aussagen der ganzen Quidditch-Fanatiker glauben darf, gab es in den letzten Jahren oder sogar Jahrzehnten keinen so guten Sucher wie ihn. Schau ihn dir an, er hat durch seine Zeitreise seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen und man merkt ihm nichts an. Hat er dir erzählt, das er bereits im ersten Schuljahr in die Hausmannschaft gekommen ist?"  


Chantal schüttelte den Kopf.  


„Ja, sie haben eine Ausnahme für ihn gemacht, normalerweise ist der Eintritt in die Mannschaft erst ab dem zweiten Jahr gestattet. Dadurch wurde er der jüngste Sucher des Jahrhunderts."  


„Wow."  
  


„Genau. Jedenfalls ist er ein Naturtalent. Ginny und Ron fliegen ebenfalls sehr gut, aber ihm kann niemand das Wasser reichen." seufzte Hermine.  


Harry hatte den Schnatz entdeckt und folgte ihm auf einer halsbrecherischen Route über das Feld. Alle anderen schauten ihm gebannt hinterher, auch die anderen Spieler. Wie ein Blitz fegte er über den Platz. Er stieg hoch, drehte eine Rolle und verfiel in einen rasanten Sturzflug, den Schnatz einen knappen Meter vor ihm.  


Tiefer und tiefer stürzte er sich und er kam dem Schnatz immer näher, Stück für Stück. Kurz über dem Boden streckte er die Hand aus, fing den Schnatz und zog seinen Besen mit aller Macht nach oben. Er erreichte eine waagerechte Flugbahn so knapp über dem Boden, dass er eine Staubwolke hinter sich her zog.  


Die Zuschauer und die Spieler klatschten begeistert. Harry flog nun langsamer zu seiner liebsten und sprang gekonnt vom Besen.  


Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, dann schalt sie ihn, „Bist du verrückt? Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Ich dachte wirklich du schlägst auf den Boden."  


Er grinste und winkte ab, „Da war noch genug Luft. Frag Hermine, selbst sie weiß, dass ich nicht in Gefahr war und sie hasst das Fliegen."  


Chantal drehte sich zu Hermine um.  


Die rollte mit den Augen und seufzte, „Er hat recht, so ungern ich das zugebe. Diesen Stunt macht er andauernd. Sei beruhigt, ich bekomme auch jedes Mal Angstzustände. Doch er weiß, was er tut."  


Chantal war dadurch nicht ein bisschen ruhiger, doch sie ließ es dabei bewenden.  


„Auch mal?" fragte er sie und hielt ihr den Besen hin.  
  


Sie nickte und Harry zeigte ihr, wie man richtig auf dem Besen saß und ihn steuerte.  


„Aber bitte pass auf, Schatz. Das ist ein Rennbesen und er reagiert sehr leicht und ist im Flug etwas instabil. Flieg bitte nicht so hoch am Anfang."  


Sie nickte ihm bestätigend zu und stieß sich sachte vom Boden ab. Sie flog ein Stück geradeaus, dann legte sie sich in eine schwache Kurve. Schließlich flog sie etwas schneller, dann etwas langsamer. Dann stieg sie etwas und sank wieder. Sie hatte den Besen gut unter Kontrolle.  


Letztendlich nickte Harry ihr zu und sie gab dem Besen die Sporen. Als sie plötzlich schnell davon schoss, konnte man einen Ausruf der Begeisterung von ihr hören. Auch sie flog bereits etwas gewagtere Manöver, eine Rolle, eine Spirale und letztendlich flog sie einen großen Looping, bevor sie strahlend vor Begeisterung wieder auf dem Boden landete.  


„Das war Klasse!" rief sie.  


„Jep, du fliegst echt gut für einen Anfänger. Gratuliere!" erwiderte Harry begeistert.  


Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte: „Genauso verrückt wie er."  


Dann beobachteten sie noch das Training für eine Weile, bevor sie sich zurückzogen in das Schloss.  



	19. Der Elementar

**Kapitel 19 – Der Elementar**  
  


Hand in Hand ging Harry mit Chantal durch das Schloss, kaum zwei Meter hinter ihm folgten seine Freunde Ginny, Ron und Hermine, auch letztere Hand in Hand nun da das Geheimnis durch Harry gelüftet war.  


Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um und sagte: „Ich muss noch mal zu Dumbledore. Wir müssen klären, wie es weitergehen soll. Es ist wichtig, das wir das erste Teilproblem so schnell wie möglich lösen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine."  


Die Freunde sahen sich an und nickten verstehend. Hermine antwortete: „Erzählst du es uns nachher? Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum."  


Harry nickte: „Was ich kann, werde ich erzählen."  


Chantal wollte zu Hermine gehen, doch Harry hielt sie lächelnd zurück, „Ich dachte, du begleitest mich?"  


Sie strahlte ihn überrascht an, „Ich dachte, es wäre geheim?"  


„Das ist es, aber wir sind verlobt, wir werden bald heiraten und ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen. Keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns." sagte er ernst.  


Sie umarmte ihn herzlich und seine Freunde betrachteten das mit Wohlwollen.  


Ron fragte keck: „Wie bald?"  


„Was?" fragte Harry.  


„Wie bald ihr heiraten wollt?" hakte Ginny nach und feixte.  


Harry grinste und sagte: „Wenn wir Mann und Frau sind, werdet ihr es erfahren." sagte er fies.  


Die drei sahen ihn mit offenem Mund an: „Wollt ihr uns nicht einladen?"  


„DAS müssen wir uns noch in Ruhe überlegen." antwortete Harry und ließ seine drei sprachlosen Freunde im Gang stehen.  


Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Chantal ihn leise: „Wann möchtest du heiraten, mein Prinz?"  


Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und antwortete ehrlich, „Wenn es nach mir geht, so bald wie möglich. Und du?"  


„Am liebsten sofort." seufzte sie glücklich.  


„Darüber reden wir bald noch mal, versprochen. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal zu Dumbledore."  


Sie folgten den Gängen zum Büro des Direktors.  


Kurz vor der Tür lief ihnen McGonagall über den Weg.  


„Professor. Ist der Direktor in seinem Büro?" fragte Harry höflich.  


Sie nickte. Harry ging zu der Statue.  


McGonagall wollte ihm das Passwort sagen, doch mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete sie, dass sich die Statue für ihn öffnete, ohne dass er ein Wort gesagt hatte. Grinsend drehte sich Harry um und meinte: „Wollten sie mir noch etwas sagen?"  


„Das Passwort..." stammelte sie verblüfft.  


„Keine Sorge. Die Cargoyle erkennt mich nun. Solange ich ohne böse Absicht komme und den Professor nicht störe, wird sie sich immer für mich öffnen. Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man eine wesentliche Rolle bei der Erbauung des Schlosses gespielt hat, keine Tür ist vor einem sicher."  


Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und ging ihrer Wege.  
  


Harry und Chantal folgten der Treppe nach oben.  


„Irgendwann verursachst du bei einem der Lehrer noch einen Herzinfarkt, Harry."  


triezte sie ihn freundschaftlich.  


„Ach was. Die Marauder haben sie gut vorbereitet und irgendwann gewöhnen sie sich daran."  


Er klopfte an die Tür und Dumbledore bat sie herein: „Ja, bitte?"  


Die beiden traten ein und Dumbledore schaute sie überrascht an.  


„Harry, ich kann deine Anwesenheit immer noch nicht spüren." seufzte er.  


Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  


„Also gut, was führt euch beide hierher?"  


„Einiges. Zunächst mal danke ich ihnen, dass sie mich aus dem Zeitungsartikel herausgehalten haben. So weiß Tom noch nicht, dass ich es war, der ihm diesen Ärger verursacht hat."  


„Ja, ich hielt es für besser so. Doch da dich all die Schüler gesehen haben und einige zumindest mit Todessern symphatisieren, wird es nicht für lange ein Geheimnis bleiben."  


„Ja, das dachte ich mir. Wenigstens hat es mir einen Presseansturm erspart. Wie wollen wir der Presse verklickern, dass ich wieder da bin? Ich meine, ich bin zwar erst einen Tag hier, aber das bekommen sie auch so bald heraus."  


„Mit deinem Einverständnis werde ich eine Mitteilung an den Tagespropheten senden, dass du buchstäblich aus dem Nichts wieder hier aufgetaucht bist und keine Erinnerung an die letzten vier Monate hier hast. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass es dir gut geht und dass alles wieder in Butter ist."  


Harry wirkte nachdenklich und Chantal sah ihn fragend an.  


Dann nickte er, „Soweit ist es fast die Wahrheit und nicht so verkehrt. Außer ihnen, Remus, Chantal und meinen Freunden kennt niemand die wirkliche Story. Doch es war etwas unklug von mir und Merlin vor allen Schülern zu erklären, dass ich beim Bau des Schlosses geholfen habe. Mein Auftritt lässt sich nicht ohne weiteres verheimlichen."  


„Das ist wahr, doch wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, wird das Voldemort nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Es geht hier nur um die Presse und die Öffentlichkeit."  


„Ja. Wenn ich es recht überlege, berichten sie dem Tagespropheten gleich, dass ich zusammen mit Chantal aufgetaucht bin, dass sie mich gerettet hat. So erledigen wir das gleich in einem Aufwasch. Dieses Mysterium dürfte im Vergleich zu meinem plötzlichen Erscheinen etwas verblassen. Das wäre besser, als wenn die Presse es später herausfindet und das dann zur Headline macht. Falls du einverstanden bist, natürlich." wandte er sich an seine Verlobte.  


„Warum ist das so wichtig? Warum sollte die Presse über mich schreiben wollen?" fragte sie verwundert.  


Dumbledore lachte, „Aus zwei Gründen. Zunächst sind sie eine Hochelfe, selbst unter den Zauberern nur eine Legende. Und dann sind sie die Verlobte von Harry James Potter."  


„Und?" fragte sie verwirrt.  


„Harry hat es ihnen nicht erzählt? Das wundert mich nicht. Er ist der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt, Chantal. Er kann nicht mal niesen, ohne dass die Presse darüber schreibt."  


Harry wurde rot.  


"Wenn die Presse Wind davon bekommt, dass ihr verlobt seid, ist das Grund genug für eine Extra-Ausgabe."  


„Du bist berühmt?" fragte sie ihn überrascht.  


Er seufzte: „Ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Seit der Todesfluch auf Voldemort zurückgeschlagen ist, denken alle, ich wäre ein Held. Dabei war es das Opfer meiner Mutter, das mich gerettet hat."  


„Nun untertreibst du aber, Harry. Schon in deinem ersten Schuljahr hast du bewiesen, dass du der bist, für den dich alle halten." lachte Dumbledore.  


„Wenn das so ist, dann wäre es wirklich besser, so viel wie möglich in einem Abwasch zu erklären. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, kommt der Presserummel sowieso, wenn sie erfahren, dass du zurück bist. Warum erzählen wir ihnen nicht gleich, dass ich eine Elfe bin. Es bringt nichts, das geheim zu halten, da es alle Schüler wissen und wir können ihnen auch gleich erzählen, dass wir verlobt sind."  


Harry wirkte wieder nachdenklich, „Wir müssen uns klar werden, was das bedeuten wird. Dass uns die Reporter auf den Fersen sein werden ist klar. Professor Dumbledore könnte ihnen den Zutritt zu Hogwarts verwehren und einem Nachstellen könnten wir entgegnen, wenn wir bei Gelegenheit eine Pressekonferenz in Hogsmeade abgeben. Soweit sehe ich kein Problem. Doch wenn wir ihnen jetzt erzählen, dass wir verlobt sind, könnte es schmutzig für dich werden Liebling. Einige Reporter sind nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Sie würden vielleicht behaupten, du hättest mich entführt und dann verhext, damit ich dir verfalle."  


„Ihr Menschen seid verrückt." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.  


Dumbledore sah Harry überrascht an und meinte: „Du bist erwachsen geworden Harry. Deine Einsicht ist bemerkenswert. Chantal, ich fürchte, Harry hat recht, doch auch eure Verlobung wird nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleiben. Wenn die Reporter Wind von Harrys Erscheinen bekommen, greifen sie sich die Schüler und es wird leicht sein, alles aus ihnen herauszuholen."  


„Also gut, von mir aus sagen wir ihnen die ganze Wahrheit und bringen es hinter uns. Was meinst du Schatz?"  


Chantal nickte, „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn alle wüssten, dass wir uns lieben. Diese Gerüchte, sofern sie entstehen, überleben wir auch. Vielleicht können wir ja auf dieser Presse... dingens"  


„Pressekonferenz. Ja wir können versuchen, dem von vorneherein entgegenzuwirken. Gut, Professor. Geben sie bekannt, dass ich zurück bin, gerettet von Chantal. Das mit der Verlobung geben wir auf der Konferenz bekannt."  


„Gerne doch, Harry. Die Konferenz in zwei Wochen, am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende im ‚Drei Besen'?"  


Harry nickte.  
  


„Was wolltet ihr sonst noch?"  


Harry wurde plötzlich todernst und die Luft schien plötzlich einige Grade kälter zuwerden. Dumbledore lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Harry strahlte plötzlich eine fast greifbare übernatürliche Macht aus.  


„Jetzt kommen wir zu den ernsten Dingen, Professor. Erstens, ich brauch Informationen. Was genau ist in den letzten vier Monaten vorgefallen in Bezug auf Voldemort und ich brauch alle Informationen, keine Halbwahrheiten. Zweitens, wo ist Voldemort, wo ist sein Hauptquartier und wo könnte er seine Experimente mit dem Elementar durchführen. Drittens, wurden noch mehr Artefakte gestohlen... vielleicht ein schwarzer Altarstein aus schwarzem Gold?"  


Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an, seine Stimme zitterte, als er fragte: „Woher weißt du das?"  


„Wissen sie, was diese Artefakte bewirken?" antwortete Harry mit einer Gegenfrage.  


Dumbledore schüttelte erschüttert seinen Kopf.  


„Ich bin auf eine alte Schriftrolle gestoßen. Mit Hilfe dieser Artefakte kann man das Ritual der Macht durchführen. Es ist schwärzeste Blutmagie. Man bindet seine Seele an das Böse und dafür wird die Macht, die man hat, etwa verdoppelt. Um es kurz zu machen, das Ritual ist im wesentlichen das, was die Muggel als Pakt mit dem Teufel bezeichnen. Nur durch dieses Ritual konnte Voldemort mächtig genug werden, um ein Necromancer zu werden."  


Dumbledore starrte ihn entsetzt an.  


„Bi... bist du sicher?"  


„Absolut. Diese Rolle lagerte in den Archiven von Atlantis. Sie ist während meiner Anwesenheit aus den Archiven entwendet worden und verschollen. Gott sei dank, konnte ich sie vorher lesen. Da er bereits den Elementar erwecken konnte, muss er das Ritual erfolgreich durchgeführt haben."  
  


Plötzlich erfuhr Harry einen brennenden Schmerz an seiner Narbe und seine Hand flog reflexartig an seine Stirn.  


„Voldemort!" flüsterte er.  


„Harry!" rief Chantal verzweifelt.  


Er wehrte sie ab und flüsterte: „Er ist wütend. Ich werde die Verbindung diesmal zulassen, vielleicht finde ich heraus, was er gerade vorhat. Seien sie auf der Hut, Professor, das ist nicht ungefährlich, wie sie wissen."  


Dumbledore nickte leichenblass.  


Harry schloss die Augen und öffnete seinen Geist.  
  


Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen, dann sah er Voldemort, wie er vor der vermummten  


Gestalt eines Todessers stand und außer sich vor Wut fluchte.  


„Warum hab ich nichts erfahren?" schrie er mit seiner unnatürlichen Stimme.  


„Mei...Meister... ihr wart doch in Arabien..."  


„Du hättest mich kontaktieren müssen, Nott! CRUCIO!"  


Eine Minute ließ er Nott unter den Qualen des Schmerzfluches leiden, dann löste er den Fluch.  


„So, ich musste also aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren, dass mein Angriff fehlgeschlagen ist. Was soll das Gerede, sie wären von einem Krieger aufgehalten worden? Es waren fünfzig mit Flammenschwertern bewaffnete Todesser! Bin ich denn nur von Versagern umgeben? Wo sind Malfoy und Pettigrew?" herrschte der dunkle Lord seinen Untergebenen an.  


„Sie... sie werden gefangen gehalten vom Ministerium. Wir wissen nicht wo. Selbst unser Spion weiß es nicht."  


„Alles Idioten! Was ist mit dem einen Krieger? Wer ist er?"  


„Wir... wissen es nicht, Meister. Dumbledore hat der Presse nur bestätigt, dass es ein Krieger war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das Ministerium hat der Presse verboten, weitere Fragen zu stellen." stammelte der Todesser.  


„Du inkompetenter Bastard! Dann frag die Schüler! Es gibt doch genug, die auf meiner Seite stehen. Zum Beispiel Malfoys Sohn. Bring ihn her!"  


"Ja… jawohl mein Lord!"  


„Ach und Nott... Crucio!"  


Harry sah zu, wie Nott sich zurückzog, nachdem der dunkle Lord den Fluch gelöst hatte. Voldemort ging in den Keller des Hauses und schritt zu einem Steinsarg.  


Er streichelte fast sanft über den Deckel und hisste:  


„Wenn meine Armee vernichtet worden ist, wirst du mir neue Waffen fertigen."  


Harry hatte genug gesehen. Er löste sich aus der Trance, ohne dass er von Voldemort bemerkt worden wäre.  
  


Er fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Harry holte tief Luft, dann berichtete er, was er gesehen hatte.  


„Wir müssen schnell handeln. Ist Snape immer noch Spion?" fragte Harry.  


Chantal sah ihn überrascht an, bisher hatte sie nur gesehen, dass sich Snape und Harry hassten und nun stellte sich heraus, dass sie trotzdem auf einer Seite standen.  


Dumbledore nickte.  


„Dann sollte er dem dunklen Lord die Information bringen, wer der mysteriose Krieger war. Vielleicht können wir Draco so aus der Geschichte raus halten und Snape würde dem dunklen Lord zur Abwechslung eine nützliche Leistung erbringen."  


„Du hast recht. Ich werde das gleich veranlassen. Was mag Voldemort in Arabien gewollt haben?"  


„Das Necronomicon?"  


„Vermutlich." bestätigte Dumbledore.  


„So, sie entschuldigen mich? Ich muss zu einer Verabredung." sagte Harry und stand auf.  


„Wo willst du hin?" fragten Dumbledore und Chantal aus einem Mund.  


„Ich gehe den Elementar vernichten." antwortete Harry, „Im Augenblick weiß ich, wo er ist und Voldemort ist allein, die Chancen standen noch nie günstiger."  


Sie sahen ihn eine Sekunde sprachlos an.  


„Du wirst nicht allein gehen!" sagten sie wieder wie aus einem Mund.  


„Oh doch! Dumbledore, sie werden hier gebraucht. Und Chantal, ich möchte dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Ich wette mit euch, er wird gerade versuchen, den Elementar zu erwecken. Wenn das geschehen ist, wird er ihn auf mich hetzen und sich verziehen. Ich werde ihm nicht folgen, ich verspreche es."  


Chantal sah verzweifelt zu Dumbledore, doch sie erkannte, dass er ihn nicht davon abhalten würde, die Chance war tatsächlich einmalig.  


„Bitte... versprich, dass du auf dich aufpasst!" sagte sie ernst und warf sich ihm um den Hals.  


„Ich verspreche es. Ich habe nicht vor, dich allein zu lassen, so kurz nachdem ich dich wieder habe." Er küsste ihr zum Abschied auf die Stirn und teleportierte kurz in sein Quartier um sich auszurüsten und reiste dann mit ‚Wasser' in eine schattige Ecke an Riddles Haus in Little Hangleton.   
  


Absolut lautlos tauchte er im Schatten auf. Er machte sich mit Luft unsichtbar und schlich durch die Eingangstür. Vorsichtig tastete er sich in Richtung Keller vor.  


Plötzlich nahm er vor sich eine Bewegung wahr und erstarrte. Etwas langes, großes glitt durch den Schatten. Nagini! Verdammt, das Biest hatte er vergessen. Lautlos nahm er seinen Bogen von der Schulter und legte einen von seinen Pfeilen ein. Er orientierte sich am kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräusch der Riesenschlange. Dann sah er im Schein des Mondes, der durch das nächste Fenster fiel, wie die Schlange über den Boden glitt... genau auf ihn zu. Sie musste ihn jeden Moment entdecken, denn Schlangen sahen die Wärmebilder der Lebewesen und das seine wurde durch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber sicher nicht verdeckt.  


Er zog die Sehne aus und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch nagelte der Pfeil den großen Kopf der Schlange auf den Holzfußboden.  


Hoffentlich hatte Voldemort dieses Geräusch nicht gehört.  


Langsam schlich er zu der Schlange, die gerade ihre letzten Zuckungen ausführte und dann still liegen blieb.  


Er zog den Pfeil aus der Schlange, wische ihn ab und steckte ihn zurück in den Köcher.  


Dann zog er lautlos sein Schwert und schlich weiter in Richtung Keller, alle Sinne aus äußerste angespannt.  


Die Kellertreppe schlich er äußerst langsam hinunter, behutsam verlagerte er sein Körpergewicht bei jedem Schritt erneut auf seinen Fuß, um ein Quietschen der Holzstufen zu vermeiden.  


Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bis er unten war.  


Er spähte durch den schmalen Spalt, den die offene Tür hinterließ und betrachtete die Szene vor seinen Augen.  
  


Voldemort hatte tatsächlich den Elementar beschworen doch dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er war über einen Todesser gebeugt und schien einen Zauber auszuführen. Voldemort saß ein Stück dahinter in einem Sessel und betrachtete den Vorgang interessiert.  


Harry tauschte sein Schwert wieder gegen seinen Bogen. Lautlos legte er einen Pfeil in die Sehne und schob die Tür ein Stück weiter auf. Er zog die Sehne aus und ließ sie nach vorn schnellen. Mit einem feinen Sirren bohrte sich der Pfeil in Voldemorts Schulter. Zu Harrys Pech hatte er sich gerade gedreht und so verfehlte der Pfeil das Herz, falls Voldemort so etwas überhaupt hatte.  


Überrascht und vor Schmerz schrie Voldemort auf und riß sich den Pfeil aus der Wunde.  


Harry hatte derweil in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung seinen Bogen geschultert und sein Schwert gezogen.  


Er trat die Tür auf und schnellte in den Kellerraum.  


„Du?" fuhr ihn Voldemort an, „Potter... das ist dein Ende. Ha, einem Elementar-Magier bist du nicht gewachsen. Vernichtet ihn!" schrie er und disapparierte, seine Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde gepresst.  


Harry schaute sich schnell um, außer ihm waren nur der Elementar und der Todesser da, welcher gerade aufstand. Er war eine sie und es war Bellatrix Lestrange. Was für eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals.  


In diesem Augenblick drehte sich der Elementar um und Harry stöhnte überrascht auf: „CHRIS?" rief er.  


Auch die toten Augen des Elementars schienen Überraschung auszudrücken.  


„Endryl? Du? Du musst… mich … erlösen... stehe unter Zwang... muss dich .... töten!" flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.  


Plötzlich hatten sowohl der Elementar als auch Lestrange Flammenschwerter in der Hand.  


Er vereiste mit seiner linken Hand Chris und wandte sich einer entsetzten Todesserin zu.  


„Du... du bist ein Elementar?" stammelte sie verblüfft.  


„So ist es, doch dieses Geheimnis nimmst du mit in dein Grab."  


Damit griff er sie mit seinem Schwert an. Grelle funken stieben aus seiner Klinge, als sie das Flammenschwert traf. In Sekunden hatte er die ungeübte Lestrange entwaffnet und ihr seine Klinge durch ihr schwarzes Herz gebohrt.  
  


Doch schon musste er sich wieder Chris zuwenden. Eine eisige Hand schloss sich um sein Herz. Er musste seinen Freund töten... Nein, er war schon tot. Er musste sein Leiden beenden, hämmerte sich Harry in den Kopf. Diese Zehntelsekunde Unaufmerksamkeit hätte ihn fast das Leben gekostet. Er steckte sein Schwert weg und rief seine Zwillingsschwerter, seine Luft-Waffe.  


Er verwandelte sich mit Hilfe seiner Luft-Magie in einen wirbelnden Schemen, in dem die beiden Klingen gefährlich aufblitzten. Chris widerstand ihm naturgemäß etwas länger, denn auch er war im Schwertkampf geübt, doch Harrys meisterhafter Kunst verbunden mit seinen Elementarfähigkeiten war er nicht gewachsen, besonders da er seine Fähigkeiten zurückzuhalten schien.  


Auch dieser Kampf dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, dann hatten Harrys wirbelnde Klingen Chris' unnatürliches Dasein beendet, indem er ihm den Kopf von den Schultern trennte. Sein Flammenschwert erlosch, als er langsam zu Boden sackte. Harry hob die Teile des Leichnams auf und bettete sie in den offenen Sarg. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sein Herz trauerte, doch seine Arbeit war noch nicht vollbracht. Er legte auch Lestranges Überreste zu Chris' Leiche. Er würde auch sie zerstören, damit sie ihm als Zombie nichts von Harrys Fähigkeiten berichten würde.  


Dann konzentrierte er sich stark und rief die geballte Macht des Feuers. Diesmal ließ er zu, dass sich seine Wut in ihm staute und heizte sein Feuer damit an. Dann ließ er dem Feuer freien Lauf und richtete es auf den Sarg. Weiße Flammen schossen aus seinen Händen und verbrannten die Leichen in einem Sekundenbruchteil zu feiner Asche, die durch die heiße Luft aufgewirbelt wurde. Der Sarg, obwohl aus Stein, zerschmolz in einer Sekunde zu einem glühenden Schlackehaufen. Dann ließ er das Feuer erlöschen, doch sein Zorn war noch immer da. Er ließ dem Element noch mal freien Lauf und diesmal breitete sich ringförmig um ihn herum eine Flammenwand aus, die rasend schnell auf die Wände zuschoss. In Flammen gehüllt stieß er sich ab und ließ sich von Luft nach oben tragen. In der geballten Macht und dem Schutz der Elemente durchbrach er in seiner Wut die Kellerdecke und befand sich im Erdgeschoss. Noch einmal griff er nach seiner Macht und sammelte mehr Energie, als je zuvor. Er dachte an die ganzen Opfer Voldemorts und an Chris. In einer Flammenexplosion um ihn herum, ließ er seine Wut entweichen und teleportierte einen Sekundenbruchteil später zurück ins Schloss. Er sah nicht mehr, wie das Haus in einer gewaltigen Explosion verging und die Außenwände in Tausend Stücke explodierten. Er spürte nur den Schmerz von Voldemorts rasender Wut in seiner Narbe, doch diesmal blendete er das Gefühl aus und setzte seine Okklumentik in voller Kraft ein.  
  


Tränenüberströmt erschien er in Dumbedores Büro, wo auch Chantal noch immer auf ihn wartete. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Seine Haare waren wild durcheinander, seine Augen rot unterlaufen und sein Umhang schwelte im Rauch des Feuers, dem er gerade entronnen war.  


Sie umarmte ihn fest und fragte ihn: „Was ist passiert?"  


Er riss sich zusammen und sagte leise: „Ich habe es geschafft. Der Elementar ist vernichtet. Voldemort war gerade dabei, Lestrange ein Schwert zu verpassen und auch sie ist tot. Sirius wurde gerächt. Ich habe Voldemort mit einem Pfeil verwundet, daraufhin hat er dem Magier und ihr befohlen, mich zu vernichten und ist disappariert, wie ich es vorausgeahnt hatte. Ich habe den Magier vereist und Lestrange nach einem kurzen Kampf getötet. Sie war kein Gegner. Was nützen solch gefährliche Waffen, wenn die Todesser nicht damit umgehen können. Dann hat sich der Magier befreit und ich habe ihn mit meinen Luft-Schwertern besiegen können. Er hat sich nicht mal wirklich gewehrt."  


„Das ist gut, aber warum bist du dann so ... fertig?" fragte sie ihn besorgt.  


Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und er schluchzte: „Es war ... Chris."  


Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, „Dein Freund aus Atlantis?"  


Harry nickte, „Er wollte, dass ich ihn erlöse von diesem Fluch, deswegen hat er sich nicht wirklich gewehrt. Er hat gegen Voldemorts Zwang angekämpft und sich dagegen gewehrt. Ohne das, wäre der Kampf viel härter geworden. Ich... ich musste ihn töten." schluchzte Harry verzweifelt.  


Er versank in Chantals Umarmung.  
  


Plötzlich leuchtete das Kaminfeuer in Dumbledores Büro grün auf und das Gesicht eines Aurors erschien in den Flammen.  


„Albus... das Riddle-Haus. Unser Posten berichtet, es sei in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerfetzt worden. Ich war eben da, es ist nur noch ein riesiges Trümmerfeld." berichtete der Auror aufgebracht.  


„Danke. Beim nächsten Treffen des Ordens werden wir das besprechen. Es wird übermorgen im Hauptquartier stattfinden." antwortete Dumbledore.  


Damit verschwand der Auror und die Flammen brannten wieder normal.  


Der Direktor warf Harry einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu, „So, so. Das Haus ist explodiert. Möchtest du uns dazu vielleicht etwas berichten?"  


Harry hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Es stahl sich fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel, „Oh... äh.. das. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, man sollte einen Feuer-Elementar nicht wütend machen. Das führt zu mangelnder Kontrolle über das Element. Besonders gefährlich ist es, wenn der betreffende Magier seine Wut ausleben WILL." fügte er eisig hinzu.  
  


„Ah, gut zu wissen. Ich werde wohl mal einen gewissen Zaubertrank-Professor vorwarnen müssen." erwiderte Dumbledore amüsiert.  


Harry winkte ab, „Das ist nicht nötig, Professor. Ich habe meinen Hass auf ihn überwunden. Vier Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Inzwischen betrachte ich es eher... wie ein Spiel. Ich habe ihn sogar dazu gebracht, uns Punkte zu geben." erzählte er grinsend.  


„Davon habe ich gehört. Professor Snape war nicht sehr begeistert, kann ich dir sagen. Ich habe übrigens in der Zeit wo du weg warst mit Serverus gesprochen. Er hat eine Eule mit der Information zu Voldemort geschickt unter dem Vorwand, dass er bis heute unter genauer Beobachtung stand und den dunklen Lord nicht eher informieren konnte. Und ich möchte, dass du ab sofort offiziell an allen Treffen des Ordens teilnimmst. Sie finden noch immer in Grimmauld Place statt, vorausgesetzt, du stimmst zu. Das Haus gehört jetzt ja dir."  


"Selbstverständlich Professor. Das erinnert mich daran, dass wir beide noch zu Gringotts müssen. Ich würde gern diesen Samstag gehen. Chantal benötigt einige neue Sachen." sagte er. Dann sah er an sich herunter und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Ich auch, ich bin wohl aus meiner Schuluniform etwas herausgewachsen."  


„Ist gut. Samstag wird auch das Treffen stattfinden. Ich schlage vor, ihr geht Vormittag einkaufen. Nachmittag kommt ihr ins Haus und du zeigst Chantal alles und abend nehmt ihr beide am Treffen teil. Dann werde ich Chantal vorstellen. Wir werden jedoch niemand von euren Fähigkeiten berichten, außer vielleicht von euren Kampfkünsten."  


„Sehr gut. Sie entschuldigen uns, Professor."  


Immer noch leicht angeschlagen von Chris Schicksal kehrte er mit Chantal in seine Unterkunft zurück. Als er sich nach einer halben Stunde beruhigt hatte, gingen sie in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry erzählte stark geschönt und gekürzt, dass der Elementar vernichtet war. Doch auch so sahen ihn seine Freunde mit ehrfürchtig an. Sie blieben nur kurz und zogen sich in ihre Wohnung zurück.  


Dort sorgte Chantal dann dafür, dass sich Harry besser fühlte... sehr viel besser.  
  



	20. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 20 - Erinnerungen**  
  


Es war Freitag morgen, der Tag nach dem schrecklichen Zwischenfall mit dem Elementar. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als Chantal mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen aufwachte. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht erwärmte ihr Herz, sie hatte Harry zum zweiten Mal gezeigt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und das hatte ihn aus seiner Trauer gerissen.  


Immer noch lächelnd drehte sie sich um und ihr Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich.  


"Harry?" fragte sie leise, doch das Bett neben ihr war leer.  


Eilig stand sie auf und zog sich an. Solange sie ein Paar waren, solange waren sie immer zusammen aufgestanden. Damals bei den Elfen noch unauffällig und getrennt schlafend, doch seitdem sie in Hogwarts zusammen waren... noch nicht mal eine Woche... standen sie immer gemeinsam mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf.  


Er war nicht in ihrer Wohnung. Lautlos, wie es den Elfen angeboren schien, eilte sie durch das verwaiste Schloss. Kein Schüler würde so früh aufstehen und sie liebte diese Stille. Das war etwas, was sie aus ihrem Wald vermisste. Harry wusste das, doch er gehörte hierher und konnte sich nicht einfach mit ihr in den Wald zurückziehen. Deswegen bemühte er sich, seine freie Zeit so oft wie möglich mit ihr in der Natur zu verbringen.  
  


Ihr Weg führte sie zuerst zu den Pferden, die sie freudig begrüßten. Er war nicht ausgeritten. Auch Brutus war im Pferch. Er lag dösend am Boden, wo er sich wahrscheinlich von seiner Jagd in der Nacht erholte.  


Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und kraulte ihm das Fell.  


"Hast du Endryl gesehen, mein Freund?"   


Brutus öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sie mit seinem für ein Tier sehr intelligenten Blick an. Dann schien er sich umzusehen, rappelte sich auf und streckte seinen Körper. Anschließend hielt er die Nase in die Luft und schnupperte.  


Er sah sie an, dann wanderte sein Blick schräg nach oben und er winselte leicht.  


Sie folgte seinem Blick und dann sah sie Harry mit ihren scharfen Elfenaugen. Er saß auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturms und seine Füße baumelten über dem Abgrund. Seinen Kopf hatte er schwer auf seine Arme gestützt und er schien in Gedanken versunken. Brutus konnte ihn unmöglich gesehen haben, denn die Augen der Wölfe waren nicht so gut. Entweder hatte er ihn gewittert oder ihn über ihr einmaliges Band gespürt.  


Der Weg auf den Turm wäre zu weit, so blieb ihr die Wahl, ihn auf sie aufmerksam zu machen oder zu ihm zu teleportieren.  


Da sie nicht wusste, ob sie so einfach zu ihm durchdringen würde, entschloss sie sich für letzteres. Mit einem deutlich hörbaren ‚Crack' zippte sie von der Wiese auf das Turmdach. Harry zuckte, überrascht durch das Geräusch, gehörig zusammen und schoss in Erwartung eines Angriffs herum. Er entspannte sich jedoch, als er sie sah.  
  


Doch als sie ihn sah, verkrampfte sich ihr Herz. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und sein Blick war für einen kurzen Augenblick gejagt, bevor er sich von seiner Zuneigung zu ihr erwärmte.  


Sie setzte sich neben ihm, legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn.  


"Hast du überhaupt geschlafen, Liebling?"  


"Ja, zwei oder drei Stunden, dank dir." erwiderte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, doch etwas betrübter fuhr er fort, "Aber dann kamen die Albträume und mit ihnen die Erinnerungen. Ich wollte deine friedliche Ruhe nicht stören, also habe ich mich hierher zurückgezogen."  


"Bist du immer hier, wenn dich etwas quält?" fragte sie neugierig aber auch besorgt.  


Er nickte, "Die Ruhe und Ungestörtheit beruhigen mich und die unerreichbare Höhe wirkt irgendwie befreiend. Es scheint fast, als würden die Probleme auf dem Boden bleiben... undendlich weit weg." flüsterte er.  


"Gut zu wissen, wo ich dich suchen muss, wenn ich in einem leeren und kalten Bett aufwache." sagte sie grinsend und etwas herausfordernd.  


Wie schaffte sie es nur immer, ihn mit so wenigen Worten von seinen Gedanken abzulenken? fragte sich Harry.  


"Es tut mir leid."  


"Harry, das braucht dir nicht leid tun. Jeder benötigt dann und wann einen Platz, zu dem er sich zurückziehen kann, wenn mir Hermine und Ron jedoch gesagt haben, dass das bei dir des öfteren der Fall ist." fügte sie leise hinzu.  


Er zog sie enger an sich, "Nicht mehr, seitdem wir zusammen sind. Ich habe dir gestern versprochen... keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns."  
  


Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, nach allem was sie von ihm gesehen hatte und was sie in den letzten Tagen von seinen Freunden hier erfahren hatte, war Harry ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, der viel über seinen Problemen brütete und andere nicht damit belasten wollte. Dass er so offen mit ihr war, bedeutete ihr mehr als tausend Worte. Sie könnte ihn jetzt auf sein Versprechen festnageln und sie wusste er würde ihr das nicht übel nehmen, doch sie wollte ihn auch nicht drängen oder gar zwingen, deswegen fragte sie vorsichtig:  


"Möchtest du darüber reden?"  


Harry seufzte schwer und schien nachzudenken.  


"Es ist wegen Chris, aber nicht nur wegen dem, was gestern geschehen ist, sondern auch wegen dem, was ihr zusammen in Atlantis erlebt habt, nicht wahr?" fragte sie einfühlsam.  


Er sah sie erstaunt an, dann lächelte er und sagte sanft, "Es überrascht mich immer wieder, wie sehr du in meine Seele blicken kannst, Chantal. Du hast recht, wie immer. Und du hast natürlich auch ein Recht es zu erfahren."  


Sie hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte ernst: "Harry, ich weiß, dass es dir sehr schwer fällt, über bestimmte Dinge in deiner Vergangenheit zu reden und wenn du es nicht willst, bin ich dir absolut nicht böse. Ich würde es verstehen. Ich glaube nur, es ist besser für dich, wenn du dich mir öffnest. Ich liebe dich, ob du es mir erzählst oder nicht."  


"Ich weiß." erwiderte er sanft, "Aber ich möchte, dass du alles über mich weißt, denn nur dann kannst du mich so lieben, wie ich bin. Aber ich habe es auch meinen Freunden versprochen. Was meinst du, verschieben wir es auf heut abend in einer gemütlichen Runde Butterbier?"  


Sie strahlte förmlich vor Liebe zu ihm und nickte.  
  


"Schön. Du hast recht, es wird mir schwer fallen, doch es muss sein. So, bis dahin haben wir noch einen Schultag vor uns und ich glaube, wir könnten noch einen kleinen Ausritt vertragen. Hast du Lust?"  


"Gerne, Schatten und Sturmwolke werden es auch begrüßen."  


Er stand auf und half ihr hoch, dann umarmte er sie fest und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie versank in den heißen Gefühlen, als er erst sanft, dann mit etwas Nachdruck seine Lippen auf die ihren presste und sie mit seiner Zunge zärtlich umspielte, bis sie ihm willig Einlass gewährte. Als er mit ihrer Zunge spielte, liefen heiße und kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie fliegen.  


Nach einer Minute endete der Kuss leider und ihre Knie waren weich. Sie öffnete die Augen, während sie ein "Wow! Ich hatte das Gefühl über den Wolken zu fliegen" in die Luft hauchte und dann folgte ein etwas lauteres "WOW! Wie... wie sind wir hier runter gekommen?" fragte sie überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass sie vor dem Pferch mit ihren Pferden waren.  


Er grinste und meinte nur: "Du hast es doch gerade gesagt. Wir sind zwar nicht über den Wolken geflogen, aber doch von dort oben nach hier unten."  


"Aber hätte uns denn nicht jemand sehen können?"  


"Nein, ich habe uns mit Hilfe von Luft unsichtbar gemacht und dann sind wir mit Hilfe von Luft sanft herabgeschwebt. Obwohl, bei diesem Kuss hätte mich fast Feuer übermannt, doch das wäre zu abrupt... zu schnell gewesen." fügte er leicht errötend hinzu.  


Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde und machten einen gemütlichen Ausritt im morgendlichen Sonnenschein. Wie immer beobachteten sie die Tiere des Waldes, die sich durch sie nie gestört fühlten. Es war, als wüssten die Tiere, dass die beiden ein Teil dieses Waldes waren und ihnen nichts tun würden. Eine Stunde später rieben sie ihre Pferde ab und waren bereit, diesen letzten Schultag in dieser Woche zu beginnen.  
  


Zunächst hatten sie Kräuterkunde, ein Fach in dem sie naturgemäß brillierten. Professor Sprout war, gelinde ausgedrückt, überwältigt von ihren Fähigkeiten mit den Pflanzen. Chantal heilte vor ihren Augen eine seltene Schlingpflanze, die sie schon aufgegeben hatte, weil keine ihrer Methoden angeschlagen hatte. So holten sie in dieser Doppelstunde fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor.  


Daraufhin hatten sie Transfiguration bei Professor McGonagall. Harry und seine Freunde eilten zum Unterricht, doch ein Stück vor dem Raum ließen Harry und Chantal sich zurückfallen.  


"Zeit für einen weiteren Schock!" grinste Harry  


"Was hast du vor?"  


"Glaubst du, du schaffst es in den letzten Metern einen Adler auf deiner Schulter zu transportieren?"  


Sie grinste nun ebenfalls und nickte.  


Harry sah sich kurz um, seine Freunde verschwanden gerade um die letzte Abzweigung, die zum Klassenraum führte, dann verwandelte er sich. Doch seine Adlerform war sehr groß, zu groß um auf einer Schulter Platz zu finden, erst recht auf Chantals. Sie war zwar stark für eine Frau, doch durch den grazilen Körperbau der Elfen war sie sehr schlank und wirkte fast zierlich.  


Harry konzentrierte sich stark und schon schrumpfte er auf eine besser geeignete Größe. Er flatterte kurz und landete elegant auf Chantals Schulter. Ihre Lederkleidung verhinderte, dass sich die Klauen in ihre Schulter gruben und sie verletzten.  


Chantal setzte einen völlig unschuldigen Blick auf und folgte ihren Freunden in den Klassenraum.  


Hermine und Ron saßen bereits an einem Tisch in der ersten Reihe, sonst war noch niemand zu sehen. Eine Katze streunte durch den Raum und sprang auf einen Tisch neben ihr.  


Sie kraulte ihr Fell und sagte: "Guten Morgen Professor." Die Katze schien sie überrascht anzuschauen und sprang auf den Boden, wo sie sich zurück verwandelte.  


"Guten Morgen Miss de Caladhan. Wie haben sie das erkannt, sie wussten doch nichts über meine Fähigkeit, oder?"  
  


"Professor, bitte nennen sie mich Chantal. Der Nachname wird bei uns Elfen nur benutzt bei traditionellen und höfischen Anlässen. Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, wir Elfen können echte Tiere von Verwandlungen unterscheiden. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es kommt von unserer Verbundenheit mit der Natur."  


"Sehr schön. Wo haben sie ihren Verlobten gelassen? Und was machen sie mit diesem Adler auf ihrer Schulter?"  


Der Adler schaute sie aus seinen grünen Augen an, breitete die Flügel aus und flog eine Runde in dem Klassenraum. Ron und Hermine beobachteten das Schauspiel interessiert.  


Der Adler flog auf McGonagall zu und sank immer tiefer. Dann, mitten aus dem Flug, verwandelte sich der Adler in Harry, der locker in den Knien abfedernd auf dem Boden landete.  


McGonagall und seine Freunde starrten ihn einfach nur an.  


"Guten Morgen Professor."  


"Mr.... Mr. Potter... sie .... sie sind ein Animagus?"  


Er schaute sich kurz um und sah, dass noch keiner weiter da war.  


So demonstrierte er noch in schneller Folge seine anderen drei Formen und McGonagall sank fassungslos auf den nächsten Stuhl.  


"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er scheinbar besorgt.  


"Äh... ja... natürlich. Haben sie sich bereits registrieren lassen?"  


"Hmm... na ja. Ein gewisser Endryl de Caladhan ist als Panther registriert. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Rest nötig ist, da es sich nicht im eigentlichen Sinne um eine Animagus-transformation handelt."  


"Es ist ... keine Animagustransformation? Was dann?"  


"Das, Professor, kann ich ihnen leider nicht verraten. Wenn Voldemort besiegt ist, werde ich es ihnen erzählen. So lange bleibt es aus Sicherheitsgründen geheim."  


Sie nickte verstehend.  
  


Dann strömten die ersten Schüler in die Klasse und kurze Zeit später begann der Unterricht.  


"Heute wollen wir diese Steine, die ihr vor euch seht, in ein Kaninchen verwandeln. Um den Schwierigkeitsgrad ihrer Klassenstufe anzupassen, wird sowohl die Färbung als auch das Muster der Tiere vorgegeben. Es soll weißes Fell haben, Schwarze Ohrspitzen und auch das Schwänzchen des Kaninchens soll schwarz sein. Außerdem soll es ein Weibchen werden.  


Ron stöhnte unterdrückt auf, Hermine schien sich zu freuen und Harry wirkte gelangweilt.  


McGonagall führte es vor. Mit einer komplizierten Zauberstabbewegung verwandelte sie ihren Stein in das beschriebene Kaninchen und zurück.  


Chantal fragte ihn leise: "Hmm... ich glaube das kann ich. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich Wellen oder Linien wirken muss."  


"Ich würde sagen, du verwendest das Wellen-Muster nach Sil de Coud. Es ist zwar etwas schwerer als die Linien, doch wenn du auch das Muster korrekt haben willst, ist die Wellenmethode sicherer."  


"Mr. Potter! Sind sie so gut, dass sie dem Unterricht nicht mehr folgen brauchen? Wenn ja, dann reden sie bitte trotzdem nicht in meinem Unterricht." fuhr McGonagall dazwischen.  


Harry sah sie böse an und McGonagall lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, doch dann entspannte sich Harry sichtlich.  


"Professor, ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore sie informiert hat, dass Chantal nicht mit unseren Methoden zaubert. Sie hat sich lediglich über die am besten anzuwendende Methode mit mir unterhalten und so weit ich weiß, ist uns beiden das gestattet. Ich bin mir überdies sicher, dass wir leise genug waren, um die anderen Schüler nicht zu stören."  


McGonagall schluckte überrascht. Harrys Ton war nicht unfreundlich oder respektlos, doch er duldete auch keinen Widerspruch.  


"Ist das wahr, Chantal?" vergewisserte sie sich.  


Chantal nickte und führte einige Bewegungen mit ihren Händen aus, während sie Worte in der Elfensprache murmelte. Langsam verwandelte sich der Stein in ein perfektes Kaninchen mit den gewünschten Merkmalen.  


"Sehr gut. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  


"Professor. Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich beherrsche diese Transformation. Doch ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob sie privat auch den traditionellen Ansatz nach van Goulé verwenden?"  


Sie starrte ihn überrascht an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  


"Dachte ich mir, ich zumindest würde den subatomaren Ansatz vorziehen, der ist wesentlich einfacher."  


"Das ist richtig, doch... woher wissen sie das?" stammelte sie.  


Hermine folgte dieser Show gebannt. Ihrem Blick konnte man entnehmen, dass sie überrascht war, dass es noch andere Methoden für diese Transformation gab.  


Harry fuhr beiläufig mit seinem Zauberstab über den Stein und er verwandelte sich in das Kaninchen. Mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger erschien der Stein wieder.  


Fast abwesend fragte er: "Sie haben den Ansatz dem Buch: ‚Transfigurationen modern und effektiv' entnommen?"  


Sie nickte und antwortete nur noch: "Ja."  


"Wer hat dieses Buch geschrieben, Professor?"   


Chantal wusste was jetzt kommen würde und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  


McGonagall schluckte hörbar, dann antwortete sie mit erstickter Stimme: "Harold Evans." Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann rollten sie nach oben und McGonagall wurde ohnmächtig.  


Die Schüler stöhnten überrascht auf und Chantal hieb ihm auf den Arm und schimpfte: "Ich hab dich gewarnt, dass so etwas geschehen würde."  
  


Er grinste nur, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte: "Enervate!"  


Sie erwachte, etwas verwirrt um sich schauend. Harry half ihr auf und beschwor mit einem Wink seiner Hand ein Glas Wasser.  


"Alles ok?"  


Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck und schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich muss das erst mal verarbeiten, Harry. Was machst du überhaupt noch hier?"  


"Meine Lehrer korrigieren." antwortete er grinsend.  


"Die Schüler müssen erst den traditionellen Ansatz lernen, dann können sie sich den leichteren Methoden zuwenden. Außerdem wissen die meisten Zauberer nicht, was Atome, Protonen oder Elektronen sind. Das kann nur ein Muggel wissen." seufzte sie.  


Sie bedeutete ihm, dass er sich wieder setzten könne und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen.  


"Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für Mister Potters Verwandlung, zehn weitere für die stablose Beschwörung des Wassers, wobei wir Beschwörungen überhaupt erst im nächsten Schuljahr dran nehmen, fünf Punkte Abzug für das Lustigmachen über einen Lehrer und zehn Plus-Punkte für das äußerst fortschrittliche Wissen über die verschiedenen möglichen Ansätze für diese Transfiguration."  
  


Grinsend und lachend verließen die Gryffindors diese Stunde. Hermine überflog derweil die Liste mit Büchern, die sie von Harold Evans bestellt hatte.  


Harry feixte und fragte: "Ist es dabei?"  


Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.  


Er klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter.  


Sie antwortete: "Ich habe nur die paar Bücher bestellt, die wir in deiner Bibliothek in der Hand hatten."  


"Möchtest du eine komplette Liste meiner Werke?" fragte er ernst.  


Sie nickte strahlend, dann wandte er sich an Chantal, "Du auch?"  


Auch sie nickte begeistert. Sie teilte die Lernbereitschaft von Hermine.  


Mit einem weiteren Wink seiner Hand erschienen zwei Rollen Pergament. Ron schüttelte nur noch seinen Kopf.  


Hermine entrollte die Liste und starrte Harry entsetzt an.  


"Das sind ja mindestens zwanzig."  


Er zuckte mit den Schultern, "Es sind fünfundzwanzig. Einige habe ich allerdings nicht allein geschrieben, sondern zusammen mit Wen oder Godric."  


"Wen?" fragte Hermine.  


"Rowenna."  


Sie schluckte sichtlich.  


"So, jetzt, da eure Freizeit wieder gefüllt ist, frag ich euch lieber gleich etwas. Wollt ihr heut abend zu uns kommen? Ich möchte euch noch etwas erzählen. Ach und bringt Gin mit." sagte er leise.  


Hermine blickte zu Chantal und an ihrem ernsten Blick erkannte sie, dass es etwas wichtiges war. So stimmten sie schnell zu.  
  


Der Nachmittag verging sehr schnell für alle und so gingen sie direkt nach dem Abendessen in Harrys und Chantals Wohnung.  


Dobby erschien mit einem Tablett voller Butterbier und einer Schüssel mit leichten Snacks, die er auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer abstellte.  


"So Harry, dann schieß mal los! Was wolltest du uns erzählen?" fragte Ginny neugierig und fröhlich.  


Harry blickte seine Freunde einen Moment an und Ginnys fröhliches Lächeln erstarb, als sie den Ausdruck seiner Augen bemerkte.  


"Ich habe euch versprochen, von den weniger friedlichen und glücklichen Momenten meiner abenteuerlichen Reise zu erzählen, sobald ich bereit dazu bin. Es fällt mir sicherlich immer noch schwer, do die gestrigen Ereignisse haben einen Teil der Erinnerungen wieder nach oben gespült. Chantal hat sich bereits Sorgen gemacht und ich möchte, dass sie alles über diese Geschichte weiß. Doch ich habe auch euch versprochen darüber zu berichten und das werde ich jetzt tun."  


"Aber was hat das mit gestern zu tun? Ich meine, wir wissen, dass du diesen Elementar gestern ausgeschaltet hast, doch wie hängt das mit deinen Erinnerungen zusammen?" fragte Hermine ernst.  


Chantal schluckte schwer und sah Harry betrübt an. Hermine wurde etwas blass.  


"Ich kannte den Elementar, den Voldemort erweckt hat. Es war Chris."  


"Oh nein!" rief Ginny und fing an zu schluchzen, auch Hermine rannten ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.  


"Es... es tut mir leid." sagte sie leise.  


Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und winkte ab. "Du hast nichts falsches getan, Hermine. Jedenfalls fiel mir das nicht leicht, wie ihr euch denken könnt und ich habe mich an das erinnert, was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben."  
  


Seine Augen blickten wieder in endlose Ferne und er begann in fesselnder Stimme über sein Abenteuer in Atlantis zu berichten: "Ich habe ein paar Details ausgelassen, die wir in Atlantis erlebt haben. Es war nicht alles so friedlich, wie ich es geschildert habe, zumindest im zweiten Halbjahr, denn zu dieser Zeit trat das Triumvirat aus dem Schatten, in dem es sich bis dahin versteckt hielt..."

@Fidi: Ja ich habe gestern fast den ganzen Tag am Rechner gesessen, doch ab jetzt wird es etwas länger bis zu den nächsten Kaps dauern

@Kissymouse: Wär nicht schlecht, wenn du mir mal sagen könntest, was du für Fehler entdeckt hast, dann könnte ich sie nämlich korrigieren


	21. Das Triumvirat

_@Brisana: Wenn du diesen kleinen Hänger im letzten Kap als gemeinen Cliffhanger betrachtest, solltest du dieses Kapitel erst lesen, wenn auch das nächste gepostet ist *gemein grins* _

_Aber da ich nicht weiß, wann das geschehen wird, da ich über Ostern eigentlich gar nichts posten wollte..._

_@Fidi: Kein 'Ehrfürchtig' in diesem Kapitel_

**AN: Bitte schreibt mir doch mal, ob Harry und Chantal in dieser Geschichte noch heiraten sollen oder nicht und wenn ja, ob es eine große Hochzeit oder eine kleine werden soll! Danke! **

**Kapitel 21 - Das Triumvirat**  
  


Stolz grinsten sich die Schüler der ‚Drachenschule' an, als ihnen die Lehrer mitteilten, dass sie der bisher beste Jahrgang dieser Schule waren. Noch nie hatte eine Klasse so viel in so kurzer Zeit gemeistert. Das war vor allem Harry und Ariane zu verdanken. Beide verbrachten nahezu ihre gesamte Freizeit mit Studien, Harry weil er es musste und Ariane, weil sie wie seine Freundin Hermine, viel Spaß am lernen hatte. Die anderen Schüler wurden einfach von den Fortschritten der beiden angestachelt und lernten freiwillig mit.  


So beherrschte die Klasse nach acht Monaten Schule bereits das Reisen mit Hilfe der Elemente, das Beschwören von Elementarwächtern und den Kampf mit den Elementarwaffen. Auch die Animagus-Transformationen waren bei den meisten schon sehr weit fortgeschritten oder, wie in Harrys Fall, bereits abgeschlossen.  
  


Harry genoss das friedliche Leben mit seinen neuen Freunden, das schöne Wetter, was das ganze Jahr in Atlantis herrschte und die Freundlichkeit und Gastfreundschaft der Atlanter. Dort wo er herkam, gab es viel Hass, Misstrauen, Intrigen und einen machthungrigen dunklen Lord, der ihn vernichten wollte.  


Dort war er berühmt für etwas, auf das er keinen Einfluss hatte, jedenfalls sah er es so. Und er hasste es.  


Hier wurde er von jedem auf der Straße gegrüßt, jedoch nicht, weil sie ihn kannten, sondern einfach, weil sie freundlich waren.  


Doch auch hier hatte er es bereits geschafft, eine Berühmtheit zu werden, jedoch nicht für das einfache Volk, wohl aber für die ‚Priester', die Elementarmagier von Atlantis. Erstens, er beherrschte alle vier Elemente, wo jeder andere, wenn überhaupt, ein Element beherrschte und im günstigsten Falle noch marginale Fähigkeiten für ein zweites Element zeigte.  


Und zweitens war er, trotzdem er vier Elemente lernte, in jedem einzelnen bereits weiter fortgeschritten, als die anderen Schüler, die eins lernten. Drittens beherrschte er bereits die komplette Transformation in all seine vier Formen, viertens hatte er bereits einem kleinen Jungen das Leben gerettet, als er sich in einen Delphin verwandelte und ihn vor dem Angriff eines Riesenhais rettete, fünftens hatte er dabei in seiner Tierform gezaubert, was noch keinem anderen vorher gelungen war, sechstens dabei ohne das nötige Wissen fast eine Elementarwaffe beschworen, was sie erst viel später gelernt hatten und letztendlich war sein Potential für jedes der einzelnen Elemente weit über Durchschnitt und überschritt jede Skala, die die Atlanter bis dahin aufgestellt hatten.  


Dennoch behandelten sie ihn, wie einen Gleichgestellten und nicht wie einen Übermenschen.  
  


Nach dem Lob der Lehrer saßen sie wie immer schwatzend am Mittagstisch und unterhielten sich über ihre Leistungen im Unterricht. Ariane, die Wasser-Elementarin berichtete gerade stolz, wie sie es geschafft hatte, eine starke Eiswand zu errichten, während sie gegen Endryl, so hieß Harry in Atlantis, mit ihrem Eis-Rapier kämpfte und dadurch eine Möglichkeit gewann, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Niemand machte ihr einen Vorwurf deswegen, denn keiner der Schüler träumte auch nur davon, Endryl im Kampf mit dem Schwert zu besiegen, nicht einmal Chris und Charles die beiden aufgeweckten Feuerelementare, die nichts so leicht abschreckte. Sein Training mit den Elfen hatte ihn einfach zu überlegen gemacht, er besiegte sogar seine Lehrer öfter als sie ihn und sie lernten bereitwillig von seinen Künsten. Statt dessen bewunderten die Schüler Arianes Fähigkeit, während eines Schwertkampfes, der absolute Konzentration erforderte, noch einen so potenten Zauber, wie einen Schildwall auszuführen und auch Harry lobte sie dafür anerkennend.  
  


Plötzlich schlug die Tür zur Halle auf und ein abgehetzter Atlanter stürmte durch die Tür.  


"Meister Marten! Meister Marten! Schnell, ihr müsst mir folgen. Das Haus von Priester Rohan steht in Flammen! Sie lassen sich nicht löschen." stammelte er.  


Marten stand so abrupt vom Tisch auf, dass sein Stuhl laut umkippte.  


"Zeigt mir den Weg, Bürger" forderte er ihn auf.  


Auch die Schüler sprangen auf und folgten Marten, dem Meister des Wassers.  


Minuten später erreichten sie das Haus. Grelle Flammen schlugen lodernd aus den Fensteröffnungen und aus dem Dach. Um das Haus stand eine Reihe von Leuten, die versuchten mit schnell herangebrachten Eimern voller Wasser das Haus zu löschen.  
  


"Tretet Beiseite!" forderte Marten sie mit lauter Stimme auf.  


Die Menge teilte sich bereitwillig und machte ihnen Platz.  


Marten hob die Hände, murmelte einige Worte und über dem Haus erschien eine große Wassermasse, die sich zischend über das Feuer ergoss und eine Dampfwolke erzeugte. Doch die Flammen wurden nicht gelöscht. Ungläubig starrte Marten auf das Feuer und schüttelte den Kopf, "Das muss ein mächtiger Feuer-Priester gewesen sein."  


"Meister Marten, darf ich?" fragte Harry mutig.  


Er nickte Harry zu, "Versuch dein Glück, Endryl!"  


Harry hob ebenfalls seine Hände und schloss die Augen. Wasser half nicht, also musste er es anders versuchen.  


Auch er murmelte einige Worte und plötzlich erstarrte jegliche Luftbewegung im, um und über dem Haus. Die Flammen wurden kleiner und erloschen schließlich.  


Marten sah ihn anerkennend an und fragte: "Wie hast du das vollbracht?"  


Harrys Wangen färbten sich rot, "Auch ein magisches Feuer benötigt Sauerstoff zum brennen. Ich habe sämtliche Luft aus dem Haus verdrängt und ein Vakuum geschaffen. So konnte das Feuer nicht mehr weiter brennen."  


"Gut gedacht, Novize!" sagte er ernst.  


Die Bürger klatschten begeistert und Harry wurde noch mehr rot.  
  


Sie wollten alle die Trümmer untersuchen, doch Marten hielt sie ab, "Es könnte unerfreuliche Anblicke darin geben, es ist möglich, das zum Zeitpunkt des Feuers noch jemand drin war." Das schreckte die Novizen ab, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und erwiderte: "Ich komme mit, ich hab schon schlimmeres gesehen."  


Sein Blick war sehr entschlossen und sein Ton verriet Marten, dass es Harry ernst mit dieser Aussage war und er winkte ihm, mitzukommen.  


Sie teilten sich und gingen vorsichtig durch die Trümmer des Hauses.  


Da es aus solidem Stein war, die Erdelementare halfen gewöhnlich beim Bau der Häuser mit ihren Fähigkeiten, war die Gefahr eines Einsturzes ziemlich gering.  


"Hier herüber!" rief Harry laut.  


Der Meister eilte zu ihm.  


Harry zeigte mit seiner Hand auf drei verkohlte Leichen. Es war noch zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann, eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen gehandelt hatte, die von dem Feuer getötet wurden. Ein stechender Geruch ging von den Leichen aus und beide hielten sich die Hände vor Mund und Nase.  


"Priester Rohen, seine Frau und seine Tochter." seufzte Meister Marten.  


"Wer würde so etwas hier tun?"  
  


Marten sah ihn ernst an, dann sah er betreten zu Boden, "Es gibt seit einiger Zeit Gerüchte über eine Gruppe von Priestern, die sich zusammengeschlossen haben, um die Macht in Atlantis zu übernehmen und die normalen Bürger zu versklaven."  


"Das kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Lassen sie mich raten, der Priesterrat spielt die Gefahr herunter und hat nichts gegen die Leute unternommen und Meister Rohan war einer derjenigen, die die Angelegenheit ernsthaft untersucht haben." erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.  


Marten sah ihn entsetzt an und sein Blick weitete sich, als er den verzweifelten Ausdruck in Harrys Augen bemerkte.  


"Endryl, woher weißt du.... du hast etwas ähnliches schon mal erlebt, nicht wahr? Was ist geschehen?"  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete leise: "Es sind Menschen gestorben, Menschen, die mir sehr nahe gestanden haben und mir viel bedeutet haben, wie z. B. meine Eltern. So viel Leid hätte verhindert werden können, wenn die Regierung sofort reagiert hätte."  
  


Marten ging zu seinem besten Novizen herüber und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter, "Keine Sorge. Wir werden sie stellen. Das war die erste und letzte öffentliche Tat."  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf und prophezeite düster: "Dass sie diese Tat in der Öffentlichkeit begangen haben, zeigt nur, dass sie mächtig genug sind, dass sie sich vor einer Reaktion des Rats nicht mehr fürchten. Es hat erst begonnen, Meister Marten."  


Sein Meister schluckte schwer, er erkannte die Weisheit in Harrys Worten.  


"Wenn du recht hast, Endryl, dann müssen wir schnell handeln."  


"Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so Meister. Lassen sie mich Ihnen helfen. Je mehr zusammen arbeiten, desto besser."  


"Ich denke darüber nach, Endryl, doch du scheinst deine Erfahrungen gesammelt zu haben. Ich glaube, ich werde das dem Rat und den Lehrern unterbreiten."  


Gemeinsam und mit sehr ernsten Mienen schritten sie aus dem ausgebrannten Haus.  
  


Die anderen Novizen sahen an ihren Gesichtern, was sie in der Ruine gefunden hatten.  


Bryan sah Meister Marten ernst an und fragte ihn: "Priester Rohan ist tot, nicht wahr?"  


Marten nickte.  


"War es das Triumvirat?" fragte Bryan unverblümt. Ariane hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund, doch die anderen sahen fragend zwischen Bryan und Marten hin und her. Auch Marten schien überrascht, doch dann nickte er bedächtig.  


"Es ist wahrscheinlich, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, woher du dieses Wissen hast."  


Bryan antwortete kryptisch, "Die Geister der Erde sehen alles, Meister Marten und ich höre ihnen gern zu."  


"Dein Wächter?" fragte Harry und Bryan nickte.  


"Was ist das Triumvirat?" fragte Jana.  


"Nicht hier!" antwortete Marten besorgt.  
  


Nachdenklich gingen sie zurück in die Schule. Dort versammelten sie sich mit den Lehrern in einem leeren Klassenraum.  


"Ich halte es für unklug, die Schüler einzuweihen, Marten." sagte Alya missmutig.  


"Wenn Endryl mich nicht gewarnt hätte, würden wir noch immer glauben, die Welt wäre in Ordnung und das wäre nur ein Einzelfall, Alya. Die Schüler sind davon genau so betroffen wie wir und sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Außerdem scheint Endryl Erfahrungen mit solchen Situationen zu haben und er und auch die anderen Schüler könnten uns helfen."  


"Sie sind noch Schüler, fast noch Kinder!" fuhr Juliane dazwischen.  


"Aber sie sind sehr fortgeschritten für ihr Alter!" warf Jacob bedächtig ein und Marten nickte zustimmend.  


Harry ergriff mit fester und autoritärer Stimme des Wort, was die anderen naturgemäß überraschte: "Sie haben alle recht, doch ich finde, da es uns betrifft, sollten sie uns selbst entscheiden lassen, ob wir involviert werden wollen oder nicht."  


Nach dieser Aussage herrschte sekundenlanges Schweigen. Sie waren weniger überrascht über das, was Harry gesagt hatte, sondern vielmehr wie er es gesagt hatte. Er hatte sowohl Erfahrung und Weisheit, als auch unwiderstehliche Macht und Autorität während seinen Worten ausgestrahlt, die alle in ihren Bann zog.  


Schließlich nickte Marten und meinte: "Endryl hat wieder einmal recht. Lasst sie selbst entscheiden, ob sie uns helfen wollen, oder nicht. Doch wie ihr nun wisst geht das Triumvirat über Leichen. Wer möchte dabei bleiben?" fragte er.  


Alle hoben die Hand.  


"Also gut, dann erkläre ich euch zunächst einmal, was das Triumvirat ist und was seine Ziele sind. Wenn ihr danach gehen wollt, lassen wir euch gehen. Wir weisen euch jedoch darauf hin, dass alles was hier gesagt wird, strengster Geheimhaltung unterliegt."  
  


"Wenn ich noch einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?" fragte Harry und Marten nickte ihm zu.  


"Denjenigen, die diesen Zirkel verlassen wollen, nachdem ihr uns über das Triumvirat informiert habt, könnten wir das Gedächtnis modifizieren, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern. Wissen, das sie nicht haben, kann sie nicht in Gefahr bringen."  


Sie sahen ihn überrascht an, "Wir sind nicht in der Lage, Menschen das Gedächtnis zu verändern." stammelte Alya.  


Harry sah sie ernst an und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: "Ich schon."  


Alya schluckte, sie wollte es nicht glauben, doch sein Ton und seine Mimik ließen keinen Zweifel an seiner Aussage aufkommen.  


Harry fügte hinzu: "In eurer Bibliothek befinden sich genug Bücher über Obliviation, für diejenigen, die Zweifel an meinen Worten oder der Methode haben, es ist nur keine Elementarmagie. Doch das ist für mich kein Problem."  


"Also gut, wenn jemand den Zirkel verlassen möchte, ziehen wir diese Möglichkeit in Betracht, Endryl. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis."  
  


"Das Triumvirat besteht, wie der Name schon sagt, aus drei Meistern der Elemente. Wir kennen ihre Namen noch nicht, doch wir wissen, dass sie Feuer, Luft und Wasser beherrschen. Diese drei haben es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, die Macht in Atlantis zu übernehmen und die gemeinen Bürger zu unterdrücken." erklärte Marten.  


"Lassen sie mich raten, sie halten die normalen Bürger für minderwertig und sich selbst als geborene Herrscherrasse. Die Magier, also die Priester, sollen die Bürger beherrschen und das natürlich unter der Vorherrschaft des Triumvirats. Wer sich von den Magiern in den Weg stellt, ist ein Verräter an der Sache und wird ausgeschaltet, sofern sie ihn nicht durch Erpressung oder Bestechung umdrehen können. Alle Bürger, die sich nicht unterwerfen werden ebenfalls hingerichtet, wenn es geht öffentlich und zur Abschreckung. Bisher haben sie sich darauf beschränkt, unwilligen Bürgern nötige Hilfe zu unterlassen, um sie einzuschüchtern und einige der einflussreicheren Priester auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Sie haben noch keinen der Erdmagier auf ihre Seite gebracht, weil sie von Natur aus etwas träger sind, ihre Entscheidungen gründlicher überdenken und eher alle Möglichkeiten abwägen. Sie sind deswegen bereits zu dem Schluss gekommen, das solch ein Unterfangen sinnlos ist, da die Magier auf die Hilfe, wie z. B. Nahrungsmittel der Bürger angewiesen sind und sie haben außerdem erkannt, dass die meisten Magier sowieso aus den Reihen der Bürger kommen und dass es keine Garantie dafür gibt, dass zwei Magier wieder einen Magier zeugen, was auf Dauer sowieso zu Inzucht führen würde, weil es einfach zuwenig Priester gibt. Ist das in etwa richtig?" fragte Harry.  


Die Lehrer sahen ihn entsetzt an, die Schüler sehr nachdenklich. Was musste dieser Junge in seinen wenigen Jahren schon alles erlebt haben, um solche Einsicht in diese Situation besitzen zu können? Die Schüler warfen sich einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Wieder ein Fakt in dem Rätsel um Endryl. Sie würden es später auswerten.  
  


Marten fasste sich als erster, er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Woher weißt du das alles? Es ist genau wie du sagst. Ich muss gestehen, langsam bekomme ich etwas Angst vor dir."  


"Das Schema ist immer das selbe, glaubt mir und alle machen den selben Fehler, nämlich ihre Abhängigkeit von den normalen Bürgern zu unterschätzen. Sie könnten natürlich die Bürger soweit unterdrücken, dass sie bekommen was sie wollen, doch sie werden nie alle Magier auf ihre Seite bekommen, was aber nötig wäre und spätestens die von den Bürgern geborenen Magier würden sich wehren."  


"Wow." flüsterte Ariane beeindruckt.  


"Wie viele Anhänger haben sie bis jetzt und habt ihr einen Spion in ihren Reihen?" fragte Harry.  


"Ähm... sie haben bisher nur zehn bis zwanzig Anhänger, doch wenn man bedenkt, dass es sich hauptsächlich um Meister handelt, meist um Feuermeister, ist das eine beeindruckende Macht. Und ja, wir haben einen Spion bei ihnen und dennoch, wir wissen nicht, wer das Triumvirat bildet. Sie sind immer sorgfältig durch Kapuzen geschützt."  


"Wisst ihr, ob sie ein stationäres Hauptquartier haben?" fragte Harry.  


"Nein, wissen wir nicht. Die Treffen, an denen unser Spion teilgenommen hat, fanden immer woanders statt, meist im Freien."  


"Können wir im voraus erfahren, wo diese Treffen stattfinden werden?"  


"Bisher wurde die Nachricht immer von einem der treuen Anhänger der Drei überbracht und unser Spion wurde immer stark überwacht, so dass ein Folgen nicht möglich war."  


"Das ist nicht sehr viel. Wie viele sind auf unserer Seite, ich meine bereit zu kämpfen?"  


"Wir vier Lehrer und ein paar, die nicht für den Kampf in Frage kommen."  


"Das heißt vier vollwertige Meister, fünf Novizen, wenn auch recht gute und mich." seufzte Harry.  


"Ach, du bist kein Novize?" fragte Chris grinsend.  


"Ich? Ich bin schon ein Novize, wenn ich dich auch locker in die Tasche stecke, aber ich bin noch mehr als das." sagte Harry ernst, dann fragte er: "Zunächst mal muss ich wissen, ob jemand den Zirkel verlassen möchte?"  
  


Niemand meldete sich.  


"Gut, mit euer aller Einverständnis werde ich jetzt prüfen, ob einer von euch ein Spion ist, oder die Absicht hat, uns zu verraten."  


Sie nickten alle, doch sie wirkten unsicher.  


Er ging in eine entfernte Ecke des Raumes und bat einen Lehrer nach dem anderen zu sich und danach die Schüler.  


Er hatte einen Stuhl vor sich beschworen, auf den sich alle setzen mussten. Er legte jedem sie Hände an die Schläfe und stellte sich hinter sie. Dann murmelte er ‚Leglimens' und sondierte den Geist der Mitglieder des Widerstands.  


Jeder einzelne von ihnen bekam deutlich mit, was Harry mit ihnen machte und blickte ihn nach der Untersuchung staunend an. Als letzter kam Chris an die Reihe und wie die anderen bestand er den Test.  


Doch als er vom Stuhl aufstand, drehte er sich um und sah Harry ernst in die Augen.  


"Du bist weit mehr, als es den Anschein hat, Endryl de Caladhan. Du wirst staunen, aber ich weiß sicher, dass das, was du gerade gemacht hast, keine Elfenmagie war. Aber da du uns sowieso nicht sagen wirst, was genau du gerade gemacht hast, frage ich dich auch nicht. Nur eines will ich dir sagen, du hast, trotz des Mysteriums das du bist, mein vollstes Vertrauen. Ich werde deiner Führung folgen, Endryl, denn nur mit deiner Hilfe und deiner Erfahrung werden wir diese Bedrohung schnell aus dem Weg räumen können."  


So wurde Harry trotz seiner Jugend unfreiwillig zum Führer des Widerstands. Niemand machte ihn offiziell dazu, doch jedem Vorschlag seinerseits wurde gefolgt und vor jeder wichtigen Aktion wurde Harrys Rat eingeholt.  
  


In den nächsten Wochen geschah nichts außergewöhnliches. Der Zirkel versuchte mehr über die Anhänger des Triumvirats herauszufinden, doch sie kannten sich untereinander nicht. Es gab auch keine offenen Vorfälle mehr. Sie untersuchten natürlich alle Spuren in der Ruine des Hauses Rohan, doch sie fanden keine Spur.  


Die Schüler und Lehrer setzten ihr Training weiter und intensiver fort. Sie legten mehr Wert auf Kampftraining und machten große Fortschritte. Nachts beobachteten die Lehrer abwechselnd ihren Spion. Auch Harry war mindestens jede zweite Nacht dabei und auch er konnte erkennen, dass das Triumvirat sehr vorsichtig vorging. Wäre Voldemort so geduldig gewesen, hätte er die Zauberer in Britannien schon in der Tasche, dachte Harry.  
  


Bei der nächsten Versammlung machte er seiner Frustration Luft.  


"So kann es nicht weitergehen. Der Rat rührt sich immer noch nicht und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn auch da das Triumvirat seine Finger im Spiel hätte, wenn nicht sogar das ein oder andere Mitglied des Rates im Triumvirat ist. Nein, das ist keine ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigung, sondern nur eine Möglichkeit." griff Harry jeglichen Einwänden vor, "Beim nächsten Treffen mit dem Spion sollten wir zuschlagen und alle Wachen ausschalten. Wir habe ein paar Minuten, um herauszufinden, wo das Treffen ist und dann schlagen wir zu. Bisher haben sie keinen Fehler gemacht und wir können nicht ewig warten."  


Per Handzeichen stimmten alle Mitglieder des Zirkels zu.  


"Wie sollen wir vorgehen?" fragte Ariane.  


"Die Wachen stehen immer an den selben Ecken. Es sind immer vier plus den Boten. Die Lehrer werden sich so verstecken, dass jeder eine Wache ausschalten kann, doch es muss schnell gehen. Wir müssen das Timing so genau abstimmen, dass alle gleichzeitig ausgeschaltet werden, damit keiner Alarm geben kann oder flieht.  


Ariane wird Alya unterstützen, Bryan wird Juliane unterstützen. Ich werde mich um den Boten kümmern. Ich kann ihn effektiv betäuben, das wird mit einem roten Strahl geschehen. Sobald ihr den seht, tretet ihr in Aktion. Es kommt auf den Sekundenbruchteil an, ist das klar?"  


Sie nickten.  


"Gut, die beiden Wasserelementare werden ihre Opfer vereisen. Traut ihr euch das zu?" Ariane und Marten nickten.  
  


"Die beiden Erdelementare werden die anderen beiden mit Felsbrocken beschießen, dass sie betäubt werden, Alya, du kannst zusätzlich versuchen einen Lufthammer einzusetzen, meinst du das klappt?"  


Sie bestätigte das.  


"Also gut, dann geht Bryan mit Alya und Ariane mit Juliane. Sorry Juliane, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, wie ein Feuerelementar jemanden betäuben kann und ich will Opfer vermeiden."  


"Klar, Endryl. Kein Problem."  


"Gut, aber ihr Feuerelementare seid die Rückendeckung. Wenn eine der fünf Attacken ihr Ziel verfehlt, greift ihr ein und zwar hart und gnadenlos, ist das klar? Wir können uns keinen Alarm leisten, denn das würde zumindest den Tod unseres Mannes bedeuten."  


Die drei Feuerelementare nickten bestätigend.  


"Gut, Jana, beherrscht du den Lufthammer?"  


"Einigermaßen. Als Zusatzattacke zu Erde müsste es gehen."  


"Sehr gut. Dann deckst du Jacob. Nach unseren Erfahrungen ist das nächste Treffen übermorgen. Wir werden den morgigen Tag und den übermorgigen Vormittag zum üben dieser Attacke nutzen und uns Nachmittag zur Ruhe legen. Wenn wir den Boten haben, ‚Verhöre' ich ihn und je nachdem, was er weiß dringen wir entweder zum Ort des Treffens vor oder und zum HQ, falls nicht alle beim Treffen dort sind. Vielleicht können wir uns in unseren Animagusformen anschleichen und wieder auf ein gemeinsames Signal zuschlagen. Einen offenen Kampf müssen wir so gut es geht vermeiden, schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass Atlantis untergeht, nicht wahr?"  


Keiner hatte irgendwelche Einwände oder Ergänzungen zu Harrys Plan.  
  


Wie geplant, übten sie die Attacke. Sie beschworen fünf humanoide Elementarwächter, die sie als Dummys nutzten.  


Harry führte ihnen an Chris den Stuporzauber vor, der den Boten betäuben und gleichzeitig als Signal dienen würde.  


Bereits am Abend des ersten Tages klappte die Attacke auf die Hundertstel Sekunde. Sowohl er Einsatz der Erdelementare, als auch der Einsatz der Lufthämmer wurden erfolgreich geprobt. Sie simulierten auch mehrmals ein komplettes Debakel und die Deckung durch die Feuerelementare. Harry war zufrieden. Sie nutzten den nächsten Vormittag dazu, mögliche Szenarien für den zweiten Teil des Angriffs durchzusprechen und zu trainieren.  


Am Nachmittag begaben sie sich zur Ruhe. Harry tat kein Auge zu. Wieder und wieder ließ er den Plan vor seinem Auge ablaufen und suchte mögliche Fehler, doch er fand keine. Viel zu schnell rückte der Abend und damit der Kampf näher.  


Sie machten sich bereit. Sie hüllten sich in dunkle Lederkleidung und Umhänge.  


Sie bezogen um das Haus des Spions Stellung und warteten. Diejenigen, die von Luftelementaren begleitet waren, wurden unsichtbar. Harry stand bei Ariane, Chris und Juliane und machte sie mit sich unsichtbar, so war nur eine Gruppe sichtbar und sie war in den Schatten verborgen.  
  


Sie warteten gute zwanzig Minuten, dann schlenderten nacheinander wie zufällig, die Beobachter an ihre berechneten Positionen. So weit klappte der Plan schon mal.  


Es waren wieder nur vier und sie besetzten die üblichen Positionen, jeweils nicht mehr als drei Meter von ihren Angreifern entfernt und sie hatten nichts bemerkt.  


Eine halbe Stunde später erschien der Bote direkt vor dem Haus. Er war fünfzehn Meter von Harry entfernt. Der Spion öffnete die Tür und unterhielt sich mit dem Boten. Er hatte die Aufgabe, den Boten diesmal hinzuhalten und abzulenken.  


Harry sammelte seine Konzentration. Er blendete alles aus, bis auf den Boten.  


Er hob seine rechte Hand und sammelte seine Magie. Diesen Zauber würde er lautlos ausführen.  


‚Stupor!' dachte er und der rote Strahl löste sich aus seiner Hand. Im selben Augenblick brach der Tumult los.  


**AN**: _Wie schon angedroht, mein erster fieser Cliffie. Oh wie ich sie hasse, wenn ich Geschichten lese, doch ich gebe zu, als Autor sind sie echt lustig *sich fies grinsend die Hände reibend und schon über den nächsten Cliffie nachdenkend*_

_Ach ja, Frohe Ostern an alle und einen fleißigen Osterhasen!!!_


	22. Kampf um Atlantis

**AN: Hey, wenn ihr meine Frage nicht ernst nehmt und ihr mir nicht eure Meinung zu Harrys Hochzeit sagt, lasse ich Chantal sterben und dann wird sich Harry vor Verzweiflung umbringen, also überlegt euch, was ihr tut!**

@Fidi: Hermine kannte Chris Namen aus Harrys erster Erzählung und sie wusste, dass Chris und Harry Freunde waren. Allein der Gedanke daran, einen Freund töten zu müssen, war Grund genug, Hermine die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Mir persönlich würde jedenfalls das Herz brechen, wenn ich so etwas tun müsste. Das gilt natürlich auch für Ginny.

@alle: Das war nun wirklich das letzte Kapitel für Ostern ;-) 

Bin doch nicht ganz so gemein und lass euch mit so einem fiesen Cliffie hängen und das zu Ostern. Aber bitte verzeiht, wenn sich kleine Fehler eingeschlichen haben, ich habe es eben erst geschrieben und nur einmal Korrektur gelesen. Wenn ihr was findet, sagt mir bitte Bescheid, dann änder ich das. So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Kapitel 22: Kampf um Atlantis**  
  


Er blendete alles aus, bis auf den Boten.  


Er hob seine rechte Hand und sammelte seine Magie. Diesen Zauber würde er lautlos ausführen.  


‚Stupor!' dachte er und der rote Strahl löste sich aus seiner Hand. Im selben Augenblick brach der Tumult los.  
  


Seine Freunde und Mentoren reagierten, wie geplant, auf die Hundertstelsekunde präzise. Der rote Strahl seines Stupors traf den Boten und betäubte ihn auf der Stelle. Ariane schaltete ihren Gegner aus, in dem sie ihn vereiste, auch Marten gelang sein Part. Bryan fällte seinen Gegner mit einem Steinbrocken, der den überraschten Anhänger des Triumvirats am Schädel traf. Nur Jacob verfehlte sein Ziel und der feindliche Magier drehte sich überrascht um und baute im selben Moment einen starken Eisschild vor sich auf. Doch alle hatten vorbildlich reagiert. Der Lufthammer, der Jacobs Verfehlen decken sollte, brachte die Eiswand zum Splittern, doch noch hielt sie.  


Der Wächter kam jedoch trotzdem nicht dazu, einen Alarm auszulösen, denn in diesem Moment trafen ihn ein Eisschock von Ariane, ein Felsbrocken von Bryan und ein Stupor von Harry. Ein weiterer Lufthammer von Jana traf den schon gefrosteten betäubten und bewusstlosen in seinem Fall und ließ ihn mit einem lauten Krachen durch seine eigene Eiswand segeln. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Harry, dass auch die Feuerelementare einsatzbereit waren, sie hatten Flammenkugeln über ihren Händen schweben, bereit, beim kleinsten Anzeichen tödlich zuzuschlagen.  


Harry überschaute die Lage. Der erste Teil des Angriffs hatte Erfolg wie geplant. Er nickte den anderen zu und sie zogen die Bewusstlosen ins Haus. Alle wurden zur Sicherheit von Harry noch mal mit einem Stupor betäubt, sie würden erst in Stunden wieder aufwachen.  
  


Zunächst befragten sie ihren Spion: "Wo soll das Treffen stattfinden und worum soll es gehen?"  


"Es ist ein großes Treffen, alle werden teilnehmen, bis auf den Feuermagier des Triumvirats. Es soll heut nacht die Übernahme des Rats erfolgen und er soll sie vorbereiten. Wie weiß ich jedoch nicht."  


Harry überlegte kurz, "Er wird ein Mitglied des Rats sein und ein Treffen einberufen. Dort werden sie dann von den anderen überrumpelt werden."  


Marten sah ihn entsetzt an, doch ausgerechnet Chris nickte anerkennend, "Du beweist wirklich taktischen Verstand, mein Freund. Das wäre der einfachste Weg, einen erfolgreichen Umsturz anzuzetteln und wenn sie den Rat ausschalten, wird es kaum jemand wagen, sich ihnen offen in den Weg zu stellen."  


Harry lachte und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.  


"Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, Chris. Es gibt nur ein Problem, wenn ich den Boten erwecke, kann er auch seine Kräfte nutzen und es wird nicht viel nützen, im Schlaf in seinen Geist einzudringen." sagte er nachdenklich.  


"Das hätte uns eigentlich vorher einfallen müssen." sagte Chris und lachte, dann fügte er hinzu: "Details! Wir wissen immerhin schon, wo das Treffen stattfindet, damit ist unser Primärziel erreicht."  


Plötzlich verfolgte Harry seine Schlussfolgerung weiter und wandte sich in dunkler Vorahnung an Marten, "Meister, diese fünf hier sind praktisch schon des Verrats und eines Umsturzversuches schuldig. Was wird mit ihnen geschehen?"  


Marten sah ihn ernst und bedauernd an: "Ich wollte dir das eigentlich vorenthalten. Bewundernswerter Weise liegt dir sehr viel an jedem einzelnen Menschenleben, selbst denen deiner Feinde. Doch wir haben keine Wahl, Endryl. Sie haben sich einmal hinreißen lassen, ihre Macht zu missbrauchen und wir können sie nicht abhalten, ihre Mächte zu nutzen. Daher gibt es nur eine effektive Strafe. Um unser aller Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, müssen sie sterben."  
  


Harry schluckte und nickte. Es war leider logisch und außerdem nicht seine Angelegenheit. Er mischte sich schon genug hier ein.  


"Gut, wenn er sowieso sterben muss, kann ich auch etwas ausprobieren."  


Er hob seine Hände über den Bewusstlosen und fing an, eine komplizierte Beschwörung in der Sprache der Elfen zu murmeln. Nach einer Weile verband sich der Körper des Boten mit einem goldenen Band mit Harrys Händen.  
  


Bryan rief einen humanoiden Erdgeist, der fast so aussah, wie er selbst. Wie seine Freunde wussten, machte er das öfter und führte viele Gespräche mit seinem Geist. Kein anderer Elementar verstand sich so gut mit seinen Wächtern und griff so oft auf sie zurück, wie die Erdelementare.  


"Bryan, du hast mich gerufen?" fragte ihn sein Wächtergeist.  


"Ja, Wächter. Du weißt viel über die Welt da draußen und bist auch schon den Elfen begegnet. Was macht Endryl dort?"  


Der Geist sah Harry eine Weile zu, dann sagte er beeindruckt,  


"Er führt ein Ritual aus, das selbst für die Elfen uraltes und mächtiges Wissen ist. Er versucht, ihm seine Magie zu entziehen. Was kann er getan haben, um das zu verdienen?"  


"Er hat seine Macht missbraucht, um den Atlantern zu schaden. Wir müssen ihn befragen."  


"Die Bewusstlosigkeit rührt auch von Magie, nicht wahr?"  


Bryan nickte. Die Schüler und Lehrer verfolgten den Austausch gebannt.  


"Diese Magie habe ich noch nie gesehen, Bryan. Merkwürdig. Er hat mit dem Ritual nur einen Teilerfolg. Der Feuerelementar dort verfügt nun über keine Magie mehr, doch sie ist nicht permanent weg, wie es sonst bei diesem Ritual der Fall sein sollte. Die Elementarmagie ist zu anders für das Ritual. Sagt ihm das, sonst erlebt ihr irgendwann eine unerfreuliche Überraschung." warnte der Geist.  


"Brauchst du mich noch?" fragte er Bryan dann.  


Bryan schüttelte den Kopf und bedankte sich.  
  


"Es ist schade, ich hatte für einen Moment gehofft, Endryl hätte uns eine weniger tödliche Strafe gezeigt." seufzte Marten etwas niedergeschlagen.  


Harry nickte ihm zu, er hatte den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.  


Er sammelte sich kurz, dann erweckte er den Boten.  


"Was... Wo bin ich hier?" stammelte dieser überrascht.  


"Du bist für schuldig befunden, einen Umsturzversuch unterstützt zu haben und den Verrat an Atlantis geplant und vorbereitet zu haben. Du kennst deine Strafe."  


erklärte Marten sachlich.  


Der Bote hob die Hand und erstarrte, als er realisierte, dass der geplante Zauber nicht funktionierte.  


Er fing an zu zittern: "Was... was habt ihr mir angetan?"   


Harry sah ihn ernst und autoritär an, er strahlte fast eine greifbare Aura von Macht aus, als er antwortete: "Ich habe dir deine Magie genommen! Und jetzt werde ich herausfinden, was du weißt."  


Der Bote sah ihn blass an, dann fing er an zu zetern: "Du! Du bist doch diese neue Schüler von dem alle reden... Endryl irgendwas. Bleib mir vom Leib du Dämon!"  


Harry ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, nur seine leuchtenden grünen Augen funkelten bedrohlich, was allen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wieder legte er seine Hände an den Kopf des Boten und murmelte: ‚Leglimens'  
  


Zunächst schien sich der Bote zu widersetzen, doch dann entspannten sich beide.  


Nach zehn Minuten löste sich Harry von seinem Opfer und betäubte es wieder.  


Schwitzend berichtete er: "Sie erwarten sie in spätestens fünf Minuten am Berghang nördlich der Stadt. Es ist auf einer Wiese, etwa zweihundert Meter vom Eichenwald entfernt. Dorthin könnten wir teleportieren und dann in unseren Animagusformen spähen. Am besten ist wahrscheinlich, wir rücken auf breiter Front vor und schlagen hart zu."   


Marten nickte, dann legte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sowohl ihn als auch die anderen ernst an, bevor er sagte: "Ich weiß, ihr verabscheut es und du besonders Endryl, doch ihr müsst euch über eins im Klaren sein. Wir können diesen Angriff nur erfolgreich durchführen, wenn wir ohne zu Zögern töten. Sie sind uns überlegen und sie werden nicht eine Sekunde zögern, uns umzubringen. Seid euch dessen bewusst. Wir haben überhaupt nur eine Chance, wenn wir mit allem zuschlagen was wir haben. Wir können keine Wächter einsetzen, da sie uns zahlenmäßig so überlegen sind, sie sind fast doppelt so viele. Aus den selben Gründen dürfte ein Nahkampf aussichtslos sein. Wir müssen hart und schnell mit direkten Angriffen zuschlagen, damit keiner entkommt. Ziel Nummer eins ist das Triumvirat. Vielleicht ergibt sich der Rest, wenn ihre Anführer ausgeschalten sind."  


Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Wenn sie die Todesstrafe erwartet, wird sich keiner ergeben. Das ist ein Nachteil dieser drastischen, wenn auch notwendigen Form der Strafe. Sonst stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Aber wenn wir hart genug zuschlagen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie kein Portal erzeugen. Dank dem Boten hier, wissen wir auch, wer die einzelnen Mitglieder sind. Es spielt also nicht wirklich die Rolle, ob einer entkommt. Nur das Triumvirat kennen wir immer noch nicht, daher stimme ich zu, das ist Ziel Nummer eins und so sehr mir das auch widerstrebt, wir müssen wirklich tödlich zuschlagen." seufzte Harry niedergeschlagen.  
  


Sie machten sich bereit. Jeder sammelte für sich einige starke und flächig wirkende Angriffszauber. Wasser und Luft würden die rechte Seite übernehmen, Feuer und Erde die linke, damit sich die Attacken nicht gegenseitig auslöschen würden. Wäre nicht sehr wirkungsvoll, wenn sich ein Eisstrahl und ein Feuerball sich überlappen. Das Opfer würde kaum mehr als eine Dusche abbekommen.  
  


Gemeinsam teleportierten sie unbemerkt in den Wald. Harry verwandelte sich in seinen Adler und flog über das Lager der Aufständler.  


Eine Minute später kehrte er zurück.  


"Die Verhältnisse sind gut. Die Aufrührer tragen alle Leder bis auf zwei, diese tragen dunkelrote Roben mit Kapuzen, das müssen die Anführer sein. Sie befinden sich in der Mitte, während der Rest einen losen Haufen bildet. Wir schleichen uns aus dem Wald, bis wir ein gutes Schussfeld haben, seid lautlos! Chris, Juliane und ich werden sich auf das Zentrum des Pulks konzentrieren. Wir werden eine riesige Feuersäule entstehen lassen, die die Anführer vernichten wird. Ihr anderen betrachtet das als Signal und greift den Rest an, wie besprochen!" sie nickten ihm zu.  


Die, die es konnten, verwandelten sich, also alle, bis auf Ariane und Bryan. Die beiden würden so hinterher schleichen. Harry in seiner Pantherform, flankiert von einem Fuchs und einem Luchs, drang am weitesten vor.  


Im Schutze der Dunkelheit verwandelten sie sich zurück. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte, dass die anderen bereit waren. Er nickte seinen Begleitern zu, sie hatten ihr Ziel deutlich vor Augen. Sie mussten sich stark konzentrieren. Sie durften ihre Macht nicht langsam aufbauen, sondern mussten sie schlagartig freisetzen. Dazu war nur Feuer geeignet. Sie sammelten ihre Energie.  


Harry suchte sein Zentrum und schöpfte nach all seiner Kraft. Er spürte, wie die Macht des Feuers drohte, ihn zu übermannen. Wut, Hass und Rachedurst drohten, seine Sinne zu umnebeln, das Blut selbst in seinen Adern schien in Flammen zu stehen, doch von seinem Herz wirkte die Wärme seiner Liebe zu Chantal als beruhigender und doch die Macht des Feuers verstärkender Faktor.  


Harry würde den Linken Anführer nehmen, Juliane und Chris den rechten.  


Harry stand zwischen den beiden und hatte je eine Hand von ihnen. Nun drückte er sie fest und ließ sie los. Das war ihr Zeichen.  
  


Im selben Augenblick schossen zwei gewaltige Flammensäulen in den Himmel, wo eben noch zwei Mitglieder des Triumvirats standen und debattierten. Die linke war um die Hälfte größer als die rechte und im Gegensatz zur rechten war es eine weiße Flammensäule, die so eine starke Hitze ausstrahlte, das Harry und seine Begleiter es spürten, obwohl sie noch mindestens fünfzig Meter entfernt waren. Zwei, die nahe an den Anführern gestanden hatten, gingen ebenfalls sofort in Flammen auf, allein durch die Hitze, welche die beiden Säulen ausstrahlten. Seite an Seite standen Chris, Harry und Juliane, als sie mit ihren ausgestreckten Händen und funkelnden Augen die Säulen der Vernichtung kontrollierten. Ihre Ausstrahlung kündete vom Nahen der Abrechnung, sie wirkten wie die Vorreiter der Apokalypse. Vier weitere Aufständler wurden durch den Sog, den die Säulen erzeugten, in deren Mitte gezogen und verbrannten schreiend, bevor sie reagieren konnten. Doch nun fassten sich die Aufständler.  


Wassermagier errichteten Eiswände vor den Flammen und zogen sich zurück.  


Feuermagier schossen Flammenbälle wild umher, doch sie verpufften ohne Treffer. Nur einer war scheinbar etwas intelligenter, er schoss eine Flammenkugel in die Höhe, die nur langsam zu Boden sank und das offenbarte die Position der Angreifer.  


Harry entließ die Feuersäule einfach seiner Kontrolle, so würde sie weiter wüten und für Ablenkung sorgen, bis es jemand schaffte, sie zu löschen.  


Der Feuermagier mit der Leuchtkugel war sein nächstes Ziel. Er schoss einen mächtigen Eisstrahl auf den Magier. Dieser konterte mit einem Flammenstrahl, der den Eisstrahl verdampfte und seine Wirkung vernichtete. Doch Harry hatte das bedacht und schickte einen Lufthammer hinterher, der seinesgleichen suchte. Die komprimierte Luft raste auf den Magier zu, ohne dass er ihn sah. Als der Lufthammer auf den Dampf traf, schob er ihn wie eine Welle vor sich her. Der ultraheiße komprimierte Dampf kochte den Magier, bevor der Aufschlag des mächtigen Lufthammers die Lungen und das Herz des Flammenmeisters zerdrückte und er Blut spuckend und sterbend zu Boden sank.  
  


Die anderen Aufständler hatten derweil ihr Feuer auf die Angreifer konzentriert.  


Mit Entsetzen sah er, wie ein Feuerball Ariane traf und sie einige Meter nach hinten schleuderte, wo sie rauchend und bewegungslos liegen blieb. Für Harry schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Er sah, wie Charles auf sie zueilte und während des Laufes den Flammenmagier, der das verursacht hatte, mit einer Feuerexplosion in Stücke fetzte. Bryan hob seine Hände und zwischen den Angreifern und Ariane entstand plötzlich eine Wand aus purem Obsidian. Kein Angriff der feindlichen Magier würde diese starke Wand durchbrechen, wusste Harry. Er selbst wurde von kochender Wut und Schmerz über Arianes Schicksal erfüllt. Gleichzeitig erschienen die Bilder vom Sterben Cedrics und Sirius' Fall durch den Steinbogen vor seinen Augen und sein Zorn steigerte sich ins unermessliche. Das Grün seiner Augen wurde durch lodernde weiße Flammen ersetzt, als er aufstand und sich langsam, aber stetig auf die Angreifer zu bewegte. Seine Begleiter zogen sich schnell zurück, sie konnten die Hitze nicht aushalten, die Endryl plötzlich ausstrahlte, obwohl sie selbst Flammenmagier waren.  


Harry wirkte in seiner dunklen Lederkleidung, mit seinen lodernden Augen und in der vor Hitze flimmernden Luft die ihn umgab, wie ein Dämon aus der finstersten Hölle.  


Das Feuer der Aufrührer konzentrierte sich nun auf ihn, er schien in seiner aufrechten Position und immer näher kommend, ein leichtes Ziel für Feuerbälle und Eisangriffe zu sein, doch die Magier trauten ihren Augen nicht.  


Das Eis verdampfte bevor es Harry nur berührte. Der feine Dampf, der um ihn herum waberte und in der Hitze die er ausstrahlte schnell nach oben stieg, machte das Bild noch unwirklicher. Seine Begleiter hatten ihre Angriffe inzwischen eingestellt, sie waren zu perplex über das Schauspiel und die Macht, die Harry ausstrahlte.  
  


Die Feuerbälle die auf Harry geschleudert wurden, fing dieser einfach mit ausgestreckter Hand auf und sammelte sie in seiner Hand. Aus einer orange leuchtenden Kugel wurde plötzlich eine grell weiß leuchtende Kugel, die Harry hoch in den Himmel warf. Dort verwandelte sie sich in einen weißen Feuerdrachen, der Flammen spuckend auf die Magier niederging. Nur noch fünf Magier blieben nach dieser Attacke am Leben und der Drache verschwand in einem Lichtblitz.  


Dort wo seine Flammen den Boden berührt hatten, war der Stein und Sand geschmolzen und hatte eine glasige Oberfläche hinterlassen, die alle Atlanter auf ewig an diesen Kampf erinnern würden.  


Unter den fünf Magiern schien noch ein Luftmagier zu sein, denn zwei starke Lufthämmer flogen auf Harry zu, doch sie prallten einfach von ihm ab. Harry hatte die fünf inzwischen erreicht und in seinen Händen erschienen zwei schlanke Flammenschwerter, die im Gegensatz zu sonst, ebenfalls in weißen Flammen brannten.  


Schnell beschworen die fünf Magier ebenfalls ihre Waffen und griffen Harry an, doch es war zwecklos. Sein Zorn, seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung hatten seine Macht so weit gesteigert, dass seine beiden Schwerter selbst durch die anderen Elementarwaffen schnitten, wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter und den Trägern dieser Waffen erging es nicht anders. Es war kein Kampf, es war ein Gemetzel und der letzte Magier fiel genau dreißig Sekunden nach dem Angriff auf Ariane.  


Eine gewaltige Stichflamme schoss von Harry nach oben, als er sich von der Beherrschung durch das Feuer löste.  
  


Er teleportierte zurück zu Ariane. Auch die anderen erschienen eine Sekunde später an ihrer Seite. Ihr Körper war völlig entstellt, doch noch atmete sie.  


Charles, der in ihr seine Freundin und Liebe gefunden hatte, hielt schluchzend ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß und flüsterte ihr Worte der Liebe zu. Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Anblick und bei dem Gedanken eine gute Freundin zu verlieren.  


Sie schaute Harry aus ihren milchig trüben Augen an und flüsterte leise: "Haben wir gewonnen?"  


Harry nickte und schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.  


"Wir haben sie geschlagen. Bleibt nur noch der letzte im Rat, doch um den kümmern wir uns auch gleich."  


"Dann bin ich zufrieden." sagte sie leise. Sie strich Charles sanft über seine tränenüberströmte Wange und sagte: "Ich war immer der Bücherwurm und zurückgezogen. Ich habe immer davon geträumt als Heldin in den Armen meines geliebten Prinzen zu sterben und dieser Wunsch wird sich nun erfüllen. Ich liebe dich, Charles und ich werde vom Himmel über dich wachen."  


"Ich liebe dich auch, Ariane. Du bist die größte Heldin, die es gibt. Und auch ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen." flüsterte er.  


Harry griff nach all seiner Macht und versuchte, sie zu heilen, doch es war aussichtslos. Ihr Leben entwich bereits ihrem zarten Körper. Ihre Verbrennungen waren zu stark, selbst die Lungen waren verbrannt und der Aufschlag des Feuerballs hatte alle ihre inneren Organe verletzt. Er konnte nichts mehr für sie tun.  


Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf Charles, verschied sie von dieser Welt. Charles stieß einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus und Harry war danach, das gleiche zu tun. Doch er fasste sich wieder.  
  


Mit ernstem Blick stand er auf und legte seine Hand auf Charles Schulter.  


"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was ihr geschehen ist. Ich weiß, dass es kaum ein Trost für dich ist, doch ich möchte dir etwas sagen. Ihr alle seid sehr gute Freunde für mich geworden. So wie du heut deine Geliebte verloren hast, haben wir alle heut eine gute Freundin verloren und wir alle trauern um sie."  


Charles sah ihn traurig an, "Danke Endryl. Das hätte ihr sicher viel bedeutet, denn sie hat, wie wir alle, zu dir aufgesehen. Sie war, wie wir alle geehrt und froh uns deine Freunde nennen zu dürfen, denn du hast in deiner kurzen Zeit hier und auch heute Größe gezeigt, wie noch nie ein Atlanter sie gesehen hat."  


"Danke, doch ich versuche nur zu tun, was richtig ist. Und wir müssen noch eine letzte Aufgabe erfüllen heute. Möchtest du bei ihr bleiben, bis wir zurückkehren, um sie zu holen?"  


Charles schüttelte den Kopf und sagte entschlossen, "Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich jetzt den Kampf aufgebe. Da wir nicht wissen, wer der Verräter ist, könnten wir auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen. Ich komme mit. Wir werden bald zurück sein und dann werden wir sie ehren, wie es ihr gebührt."  
  


Sie alle standen auf, wie einer und machten sich für den Sprung ins Ratsgebäude bereit. Sie alle teleportierten auf Harrys Zeichen. Er hatte wieder die Führung des Widerstands übernommen.  


Sie erschienen in der Ratshalle und platzten in eine heftige Diskussion.  


"Wir müssen etwas gegen das Triumvirat unternehmen..." waren die letzten Worte die sie hörten, bevor die Stille des Entsetzens weiteres Reden verhinderte.  


"Das ist bereits geschehen!" sagte Harry laut und entschlossen, dass keiner an seiner Macht und Autorität zweifelte.  


"Es, es wurde zerschlagen?" stammelten sie durcheinander.  


"Wir haben alle Aufrührer bis auf einen ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt." sagte Harry kalt.  


"Und der eine? Wo ist er?" fragte der Rat, der den Kampf gegen das Triumvirat gefordert hatte.  


Harry bohrte seinen Blick in die Augen dieses Rats und antwortete mit schneidender Stimme: "Hier. Der Verräter ist ein Mitglied des Rates."  


"Aber das ist unmöglich." rief ein anderer.  


"Ihr könnt nicht herausfinden wer es ist." sagte der nächste bedächtig.  


Harry lächelte gefährlich, "Oh, aber genau da irrt ihr euch alle, Ratsmitglieder."  


Er nickte seinen Begleitern zu und sofort hatten sie alle Sphären ihrer Elemente auf ihren Händen zu schweben, bereit, jeglichen Widerstand sofort zu unterdrücken.  


Ein Aufschrei des Protests und der Überraschung hallte durch die Halle, doch Harry brachte alle mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  


"Es wird euch nichts geschehen. Wir werden herausfinden, wer der Verräter ist. Einer nach dem anderen von euch wird sich vor mir auf diesen Stuhl hier setzen und ich werde seinen Geist und seine Gedanken untersuchen." Er beschwor mit einem Wink seiner Hand einen Stuhl vor sich.  


"So etwas ist unmöglich!" schrieen die Mitglieder.  


Marten erhob seine Hand und sagte autoritär: "Ich bürge für ihn. Es ist möglich. Endryl hat so den Ort des Treffens des Triumvirats herausgefunden. Er hat die Macht dazu. Beugt euch meinen Worten und seinem Urteil, oder wir werden euch alle vernichten, wenn es der einzige Weg ist, diese Bedrohung auszuschalten. Ihr alle wisst, dass solch ein Vorgehen angemessen ist, um einen möglichen Missbrauch der Elementarkräfte zu verhindern."  
  


Die Ratsmitglieder schluckten. Die Eindringlinge schienen überzeugt und entschlossen, sie duldeten keinen Widerspruch.  


Der Rat, der eine Verfolgung des Triumvirats gefordert hatte trat vor: "Ich begrüße es, dass endlich was gegen diese Verräter unternommen wird. Testet mich zuerst!" forderte er und schritt sicher auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich nieder. Harry sondierte sorgfältig den Geist des Rates und entließ ihn wieder.  


Dieser stammelte beeindruckt: "Er hat wirklich die Macht in den Geist der Menschen zu sehen. Ich sage euch beugt euch seinem Urteil, so werden wir den Verräter entlarven!" forderte er nun mit fester Stimme und stellte sich hinter die Mitglieder des Widerstands.  


Chris und Charles waren neben Harry getreten.  


Das nächste Mitglied des Rates trat vor und Harry konzentrierte sich.  


Wieder sondierte er den Geist des Rats und stellte keinen Verrat fest.  


Doch plötzlich erschien in der Hand des nächsten Ratsmitglieds das an der Reihe gewesen wäre ein Flammendolch und er warf ihn auf Harry. Dieser hätte nie etwas dagegen tun können, er war zu tief in Trance. Doch er spürte die Veränderung in der Magie um ihn herum und löste sich sofort aus dem Geist des Rates. Er sah gerade noch, wie Charles sich vor ihn warf und der Dolch sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Harry fing ihn mit seinem linken Arm auf und streckte seine rechte in Richtung des Verräters. Seine Augen leuchteten drohend. Er griff diesmal unbewusst nach der Macht von Luft und Wasser gleichzeitig und ein gewaltiger Blitzschlag schoss aus seiner Hand und verbrannte den Rat zu Asche. Starker Ozongeruch füllte die Halle.  


Dann wandte er sich Charles zu. Diese lächelte ihn an und sagte: "Jetzt haben wir gewonnen. Und ich kann wieder bei Ariane sein. Leb wohl, Endryl de Caladhan."  


Damit brachen seine Augen und Harry schloss sie mit seiner rechten Hand und ließ seine Leiche zu Boden gleiten. Geschockt sahen die Ratsmitglieder ihn an und er forderte mit kalter Stimme: "Der nächste! Ich werde euch alle untersuchen, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass sein Opfer und das Arianes nicht umsonst waren."  


Er fand keinen mehr, der an Verrat dachte.  
  


Die Lehrer kehrten zurück und bargen den Leichnam von Ariane.  


Um ihren Tod und ihren Einsatz zu ehren wurde eine Trauerfeier abgehalten, die die wahrer Helden würdig war. Der Tag, an dem sie für Atlantis ihr Leben ließen wurde zum Feiertag in Atlantis und stand fortan für Mut und Ehre der Menschen.  


Harry, Chris und Bryan waren drei der vier Elementare, die ein Portal ins nichts öffneten, Marten übernahm den Part des Wassers. Zwei verzierte Särge aus Obsidian gezeichnet mit den Symbolen für Feuer und Wasser für ihr jeweiliges Element schwebten durch das Portal, das ins Nichts führte. Die Särge vergingen in einer Explosion des Lichts, als das Portal sich hinter ihnen schloss.  


Die nächsten Wochen wurden von der Trauer der Novizen und Meister überschattet, bevor sich das Leben in der Drachenschule halbwegs normalisierte, doch allen fehlte während dem Rest der Ausbildung die Ruhe und das Streben von Ariane und die Aufgewecktheit und der Sinn nach Schabernack, die Charles immer unter den Schülern verbreitete. Viele Stunden verbrachten die Lehrer und Schüler, vor allem Harry, damit, zu verarbeiten, dass sie gezwungen waren, kaltblütig zu töten und trotz des Wissens, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, machte sich Harry schwerste Vorwürfe. Vor allem durch Martens Geduld und seine enge Freundschaft zu den anderen Novizen gelang es, ihm diese Schuldgefühle endlich auszureden. Er ging gestärkt und als echter Krieger aus dieser Erfahrung hervor.  



	23. Harte Realität

Kapitel 23 – Die Vergangenheit war hart, doch die Realität ist härter 

Harrys Augen klärten sich wieder auf, als er aus der unendlichen Entfernung der Vergangenheit und seinen Erinnerungen wieder in die Realität zurückfand. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass Ginny und Hermine Tränen in den Augen hatten, während Ron mit offenem Mund da saß und nun schluckte.

Chantal saß noch immer neben ihm und hatte sich während seiner Erzählung dicht an ihn geschmiegt. Sie sah ihm mit einem Blick voller Mitgefühl und doch voller Stolz in die Augen.

„Du bist ein wahrer Paladin, Harry." flüsterte sie.

„Ja, aber ich wünschte, es wäre ohne Tod ausgegangen." seufzte er.

„Du hattest keine Wahl, ebenso wenig bei den Todessern."

„Ich weiß. Doch das macht es nicht leichter."

„Es soll ja auch nicht leicht werden, zu töten. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Er küsste ihr sanft auf die Stirn und langsam fingen sich Hermine und Ginny wieder.

„Gibt es noch mehr, was du uns vielleicht irgendwann erzählen möchtest?" fragte Ron überraschend sensibel.

Harry schluckte und antwortete: „Ja. Ich habe euch noch nicht den Raum der Gründer gezeigt. Wie schon angedeutet, befindet sich darin wahrscheinlich das Tagebuch von uns Gründern. Darin ist alles aufgezeichnet, was sich zugetragen hat, auch das, was ich noch nicht erzählt habe. So brauch ich euch das nicht erzählen, aber ich möchte dabei sein, wenn ihr es lest, am besten liest es einer laut vor. Auch damit sind schmerzliche Erinnerungen für mich verbunden. Ich denke, wir verschieben das auf übermorgen. Morgen wollen wir in die Winkelgasse und zu Gringotts."

Hermine und Ron sahen sich entsetzt an und Harry fragte sie: „Was ist?"

„Du... du kannst nicht in die Winkelgasse. Sie wird von Voldemort kontrolliert."

„WAS?" fuhr Harry auf.

Ron schluckte, doch er bestätigte die Aussage, die Hermine gerade gemacht hatte.

„Es ist wahr. Die Geschäfte gibt es noch, zumindest die von den reinblütigen Zauberern. Doch sie kontrollieren jeden, der rein will. Sie ist besetzt von Todessern. Wenn du zu Gringotts willst, sie haben eine Filiale in Hogsmeade eröffnet. Und Sachen könnt ihr auch da einkaufen. Hogsmeade ist neben Hogwarts der einzige Ort, der noch durch Auroren geschützt wird."

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein." donnerte Harrys zornige Stimme durch die Wohnung und seine Augen glühten gefährlich.

„Die Auroren, sie waren fast machtlos gegen die Flammenschwerter. Die Winkelgasse war das erste, was sie überrannt haben. Merlin sei dank, ist das Ministerium in einem anderen Teil Londons."

„Morgen treff ich mich mit dem Orden und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Zustand nicht länger anhält." sagte Harry mit schneidender Stimme und hieb mit seiner Faust so kräftig auf den Mahagoni-Tisch, dass die Tischplatte in zwei Teile brach.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny zuckten entsetzt zusammen. Chantal legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Beruhige dich. Ich werde dir helfen. Wir schaffen es sicher, die Gasse zu säubern, doch um sie zu halten, brauchst du mehr Leute. Warten wir mal ab, was der Orden so sagt."

Er beruhigte sich und schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Also schön. Morgen dann. Erst gehen wir shoppen, dann zur Versammlung und dann... gnade dir Gott Voldemort."

Sie nickte ernst.

„Gut, morgen ist ein langer Tag und ich würde vorschlagen, wir begeben uns zur Ruhe." sagte Harry und seine Freunde verabschiedeten sich immer noch unfähig, den neuen entschlossenen und gefährlichen Harry zu verarbeiten, den sie gerade erlebt haben.

Chantal begleitete Harry ins Bett und schmiegte sich unter der leichten Decke eng an ihn. Er küsste sie sanft und wünschte ihr dann eine gute Nacht.

Trotz dieser neuen Information, war er erleichtert, weil er seine Last mit den anderen geteilt hatte. Er schlief ruhig und fest, wie Chantal.

Sie erwachten beide früh am Morgen und begannen ihn mit einem leichten Training. Anschließend ritten sie wieder mit Schatten, Sturmwolke und Brutus aus.

Pünktlich zu Beginn der Frühstückszeit waren sie in der großen Halle.

Sie waren wie immer die ersten am Tisch, erst recht, da heute Samstag war.

Dumbledore kam zu ihnen und wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen. 

„Ich muss euch noch etwas sagen, bezüglich eures Einkaufsbummels." setzte er an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Meine Freunde haben mir erzählt, dass die Winkelgasse besetzt ist. Darüber reden wir heut abend."

Dumbledore schaute ihn überrascht an, doch er nickte und zog sich an den Lehrertisch zurück.

Sie waren fast fertig mit Frühstück, als ihre Freunde an den Tisch kamen. Ron schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, „Wie kann man nur freiwillig so früh aufstehen?"

„So haben wir mehr Zeit zum Trainieren und zum Lernen."

Ron spuckte fast sein Essen aus.

„Was esst ihr da?" fragte Hermine interessiert und betrachtete das helle Brot.

Chantal lächelte und antwortete: „Das ist Lembas, Elfenbrot. Das Rezept schien verloren, doch ich habe es den Hauselfen wiedergegeben. Es gibt nichts besseres, um den Tag zu beginnen. Es enthält alle wichtigen Nährstoffe, die der Körper benötigt und ein Stück reicht für einen ganzen Tag. Man hat bis Abend keinen Hunger mehr."

„Und es schmeckt zauberhaft." fügte Harry hinzu.

„Den ganzen Tag nichts essen? Nee, danke." sagte Ron entsetzt und tat sich noch eine Portion Rührei auf den Teller. Hermine dagegen kostete ein Stück und schwärmte davon.

Dann gingen die beiden aus der Halle. Sie beschlossen, das kurze Stück bis nach Hogsmeade zu reiten.

Zuerst suchten sie die Gringotts-Filiale und fanden sie direkt neben dem Honigtopf.

Sie bekamen eine Aufstellung über ihr Vermögen in Galonen und zusätzliche Listen über ihren Besitz, der nicht Geld war. Geld konnten sie hier abheben, doch alles andere wurde in den Hochsicherheitsverliesen tief unter der Winkelgasse gelagert.

Harry überflog sein Erbe von Sirius mit feuchten Augen. Da stand, dass er nun Eigentümer des Hauses war, zu den Galonen in seinem Verließ waren darin auch noch Sirius' Motorrad, einige wertvolle Bücher, Schmuckstücke und andere Besitztümer. Dann reichte ihm Chantal ihre Liste. Sie hatte scheinbar eine komplette Bibliothek der Elfen erhalten, einige Waffen und Rüstungen und ein reichliches monetäres Vermögen. Auch sie hatte feuchte Augen und Harry umarmte sie zärtlich.

„Kommt man von hier irgendwie in das Verlies?" fragte er den nächsten Goblin.

„Nein, tut uns leid, Sir. Doch ich versichere ihnen, der dunkle Lord wird es nicht wagen, Gringotts anzurühren. Wenn er das tut, sperren wir alle Geldreserven und das kann er sich nicht leisten. Außerdem würde er uns damit zwingen, unsere Neutralität aufzugeben und er kann es nicht zulassen, dass wir uns auf die Seite des Ministeriums schlagen. Dann hätte er bereits verloren. Der Zugang kann jedoch nur über die Winkelgasse erfolgen."

„Es wird Zeit, dass dort jemand mal aufräumt." sagte Harry kalt.

„In der Tat, Mr. Potter, in der Tat. Die Besetzung wirkt sich äußerst negativ auf unser Geschäft aus. Wir wären jedem, der etwas dagegen unternimmt, sehr dankbar."

Anschließend kauften sie neue Roben für Harry und Chantal, die sich an diese Art der Kleidung erst gewöhnen musste. Sie kehrten auch im Honigtopf ein und kauften ein paar Süßigkeiten für sich und ihre Freunde. Dann blieb Harry überrascht vor einem leuchtend bunten Haus stehen, an dem drei große W's als Reklameschild befestigt waren.

„Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd." sagte er kopfschüttelnd und zog Chantal in den Laden.

Diese folgte ihm etwas verwirrt, doch Harry war lediglich überrascht, sein Verhalten deutete jedoch nicht auf Gefahr hin und so entspannte sie sich.

Ein rothaariger junger Mann stand am Tresen und schaute gelangweilt auf eine Liste, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry trat mit Chantal dicht an den Tresen heran.

Der Rotschopf fragte ohne aufzuschauen: „Sie wünschen?"

„Ey Fred! Ist das die Art, einen alten Freund und Sponsor zu begrüßen?" fragte Harry grinsend.

Fred's Kopf flog hoch, dann taumelte er überrascht einen Schritt zurück, stolperte über einen Stuhl und landete auf dem Hintern. Das veranlasste ihn zu einem „AUTSCH!"

Harry fing schallend an zu lachen und auch Chantal konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, worum es ging.

Dann wandte Fred sein Gesicht wieder Harry zu. Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten bis sein Blick schließlich auf Harrys Narbe hängen blieb und fragte: „HARRY? Bist du das wirklich?"

„In Lebensgröße. Wo ist George?"

„Hinten." antwortete er und rappelte sich auf. Dann rief er laut nach hinten:

„GEORGE! SCHWING DEINEN FAULEN HINTERN HIERHER! BESUCH!"

Fluchend kam George angerannt, warf Chantal einen anerkennenden Blick zu und fuhr seinen Bruder an, ohne Harry näher zu betrachten, „Was ist? Die zwei kannst du doch allein bedienen?"

„George! Mach die Augen auf!"

George musterte die beiden noch mal und sagte: „Ja und? Ich gebe zu, sie sieht gut aus, aber wir kennen sie nicht."

„Mann! Das ist Harry!" stöhnte Fred.

Georges Kopf flog herum und Harry grinste ihn an.

„Wow, du hast dich verändert. Du... du lebst!" schien er erst jetzt zu realisieren.

„Jep und nun da wir beide da seid, kann ich euch ja meine Verlobte vorstellen. Chantal, das sind Fred und George Weasley, Brüder von Ron und Ginny, gute Freunde und die besten Spaßmacher, nach den Maraudern versteht sich. Jungs, das ist Prinzessin Chantal de Caladhan."

„Prinzessin? Und deine..." stammelte Fred.

„Verlobte?" beendete George den Satz.

„Ja und außerdem eine Paladin der Eledhain, eine Hochelfe und Verlobte von Harry James Potter alias Endryl de Caladhan, ebenfalls Paladin und zusätzlich Lord und Prinzregent der Eledhain." fügte Chantal grinsend hinzu und rächte sich damit an Harry, weil er all ihre Titel aufgezählt hatte. Sie war genau so wenig an Ruhm interessiert wie Harry, deswegen zog er sie ab und an damit auf, aber nur gegenüber seinen Freunden und gewöhnlich zahlte sie es ihm so heim.

„Wow." sagten Fred und George simultan und ihr Blick wanderte zu Chantals spitzen Ohren, die ihnen vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Doch wiederum gleichzeitig zuckte ihr Blick zu Harry herüber: „Du bist ein Paladin? Und Prinzregent und ein Lord der Elfen? Ich glaube, du hast viel zu erzählen."

„Sorry, aber dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Ich wollte nur mal reinschauen und fragen, wie es euch geht und wie das Geschäft läuft."

„Wir haben unsere Filiale in der Winkelgasse vorübergehend geschlossen und bleiben solange hier, bis man da wieder ein Geschäft betreiben kann. Hier halten wir uns so über Wasser. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass das Leben gerade nicht sehr leicht ist und kaum einer Sinn für Scherze hat. Es lief echt gut, bis du verschwunden bist. Mit dir verschwand die Hoffnung und damit auch der Sinn nach Humor. Aber jetzt wird es sicher bald alles besser."

„Ich hoffe doch. Wir werden bald eine Pressekonferenz geben, bis dahin behaltet es für euch. Arthur sehen wir heut Abend, falls er es nicht schon weiß."

„Kein Problem. Danke für euren Besuch und es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen Prinzessin." sagte Fred keck.

Chantal lächelte freundlich und sagte: „Bitte nennt mich Chantal, sonst hetze ich euch meinen getreuesten Untertan auf den Hals."

Harrys Blick wandelte sich im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks von freundlich lächelnd zu drohend und machtvoll, dass es den Zwillingen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

George schluckte und sagte: „Schon gut, Chantal. Pfeif deinen Bodyguard zurück."

Chantal lachte: „Er ist weder mein Bodyguard, noch mein Untertan. Genau genommen ist er der Herrscher weil er der Prinzregent ist, aber da wir beiden die letzten der Eledhain sind, spielt das wohl keine so große Rolle."

„Ach ja, wenn ihr unsere Geschichte hören wollt und wir keine Zeit für euch haben, haltet euch an Ginny und Ron. Ich bin mir sicher, sie stehen euren Fragen offen gegenüber." sagte Harry grinsend und damit verabschiedete er sich aus dem Laden.

„Oops, es wird spät." stellte Harry fest. Sie schwangen sich vor den überraschten Augen der Zwillinge auf ihre beeindruckenden Pferde und verschwanden in Richtung Hogwarts. Dort kümmerten sie sich schnell um die Pferde und teleportierten in ihr Quartier, wo sie schnell ihre Sachen abluden. Dann teleportierten sie in das Büro von Dumbledore.

Dort zuckten sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Snape und Remus überrascht zusammen.

„Seid doch nicht so schreckhaft!" sagte Harry grinsend.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg ins HQ und wollten fragen, ob wir jemand mitnehmen sollen?" antwortete Harry ernst.

„Hmm... das Flohnetzwerk ist nicht mehr sicher. Wir wollten eigentlich einen Portschlüssel nehmen, aber wenn es auch so geht, nehmen wir gern an." antwortete Dumbledore mit erwartungsvoll funkelnden Augen.

„Ich soll mich Potter anvertrauen?" maulte Snape.

„Professor, außerhalb der Klasse besteht kein Grund, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten." sagte Harry ernst und streckte Snape seine Hand hin.

Der starrte auf die Hand, dann auf Dumbledore und anschließend in seine Augen, schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Einverstanden, Mister Potter. Das heißt nicht, dass ich sie wirklich leiden kann, aber meinen Respekt haben sie sich verdient."

„Und sie sich den meinen, Professor. Ich werde mit Ihnen und Chantal teleportieren, damit sie weiß, wo es ist. Anschließend kehren wir zurück und holen euch beide. Das nächste mal brauchen wir nur einen Trip."

Harry hielt Snape fest und nahm Chantals Hand. Mit einem lauten Crack erschienen sie in der Eingangshalle des Hauses Black. Sofort fing das Gemälde von Sirius  Mutter an zu zetern.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und sagte genervt: „Diese alte Schrulle hatte ich schon vergessen."

Mit seiner Elfenmagie durchbrach er den Zauber, der das Bild an der Wand hielt und levitierte es in die Mitte des Raumes. Das Gezeter wandelte sich in einen Aufschrei der Furcht, bevor das Bild in einer weißen Stichflamme zu Asche verbrannte.

Die darauffolgende Stille war fast schon unwirklich.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit." sagte Snape erleichtert und er nickte Harry anerkennend zu.

Harry und Chantal verschwanden und kehrten eine Sekunde später mit Dumbledore und Remus wieder. Dumbledores Augen leuchteten wie die von einem Kind, das gerade seine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen hatte.

„Das ist viel besser als Portschlüssel und apparieren." freute er sich und Harry lachte. Dann flüsterte er ihm zu: „Wenn sie das nächste mal mit mir reisen, anstatt mit meiner bezaubernden Verlobten, zeige ich ihnen gern die Elementar-Teleportation."

„Liebend gern, Harry." antwortete Dumbledore vergnügt.

In diesem Moment kam Molly die Treppe herunter gestolpert und blieb erstarrt stehen.

„Albus, Remus und Severus. Ihr seid früh hier. Und wer seid ihr beide? Und wo ist diese Meckerkuh?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Molly, du erkennst Harry nicht wieder? Ich dachte, ihr hättet ihn in eure Familie aufgenommen." fragte Dumbledore gutmütig.

„HARRY?" fragte sie, dann schoss sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Na! Na! Ich bin sicher, er braucht noch etwas Luft zum Atmen, Molly." Sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Sie ließ ihn zögernd los und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir... wir dachten, du wärst tot. Nur Ron wollte nicht daran glauben, bis er... bis er nicht deine Leiche gesehen hatte." schluchzte sie, „Du hast dich verändert. Du bist gewachsen, stärker geworden und deine Brille... und wer ist die bezaubernde junge Frau an deiner Seite? Entschuldigt bitte meine Unhöflichkeit." stammelte sie.

Sie lächelte ihr jedoch freundlich zu und Harry antwortete.

„Das ist Molly Weasley, die Mutter von Ron, Ginny und den Zwillingen, sowie ein paar weiteren, die du sicher bald kennen lernen wirst. Molly, darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen, Chantal de Caladhan, Prinzessin und Paladin der Eledhain, der Hochelfen."

„Prin... Prinzessin? Ver... Verlobte? Ein Elf?" stammelte Molly verblüfft, doch dann schloss Molly auch sie in eine herzliche Umarmung ein.

„Ich freu mich so für euch beide. Willkommen in unserer Familie." schluchzte sie, ihre Augen von Tränen der Rührung gefüllt.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley." antwortete nun Chantal, diesmal waren auch ihre Augen feucht vor Rührung.

„Bitte, nenn mich Molly." sagte sie und wandte sich an Harry, „Wann wollt ihr heiraten?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht so genau, aber bald." antwortete er.

„Du hast viel zu erzählen Harry." stellte Molly fest.

„Ja, aber da es zu lange dauern würde, dir jetzt zu erzählen, wo er war, wie er zurück kam und wie er zum Paladin, Prinzregent und Lord der Eledhain wurde, kümmern wir uns jetzt lieber um das Treffen." sagte Remus grinsend.

„Lord? Prinzregent?" fragte Molly fassungslos und diesmal war Harry es, der rot wurde. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Am besten, du fragst Ron, Ginny oder gleich Remus. Sie kennen die Geschichte. Ich muss erst mal drei Jahre Trennung von meiner Verlobten nachholen und außerdem gibt es hier genug zu tun." verwies Harry Molly grinsend auf andere Wissende, um von sich abzulenken.

Molly spielte mit und bedachte Remus mit einem auffordernden Blick: „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Harry."

Nun war es an Remus zu schlucken, denn er wusste, er würde nicht entkommen, bevor Molly die ganze Geschichte wusste.

Harry und Chantal lachten über diesen Spaß, der so nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Ach ja, das Bild habe ich vorhin entsorgt. Ich hoffe, es hatte niemand etwas dagegen." sagte Harry und grinste spitzbübisch.

Alle bis auf Snape und Chantal starrten ihn an und Remus murmelte: „Endlich."

„Ja, es wurde Zeit. Ich denke, wir sollten das Haus mal ordentlich renovieren und dann würde ich gern ein Bild von Sirius dort aufhängen, als Erinnerung." sagte Harry ernst. Remus und Molly hatten Tränen in den Augen, selbst Snape nickte anerkennend.

Dumbledore meinte: „Ich schicke Dobby und Winky her, die können sich darum kümmern, jetzt, wo Kreacher sich das Leben genommen hat. Dobby hast du ja sowieso schon vereinnahmt." fügte er mit funkelnden Augen hinzu.

„Danke, Professor." sagte Harry ehrlich, doch plötzlich wurden seine Augen hart und mit schneidender Stimme sagte er: „Wir sollten langsam das Treffen beginnen, es gibt viel zu tun."

Damit führte er Chantal in den Versammlungsraum. Dort warteten sie noch eine viertel Stunde, bis alle erschienen waren.

„Also, Harry, ich werde das Treffen eröffnen. Niemand außer den Lehrern weiß, was sich in Hogwarts abgespielt hat, als du aufgetaucht bist. Sie wissen nur, was in der Zeitung steht. Ich werde dir das Wort überlassen und du kannst ihnen sagen, was du für richtig hältst. Ich möchte dich jedoch bitten, all deine Namen zu offenbaren. Ich denke, dass Voldemort diese Informationen ebenfalls bald bekommt, oder sie schon hat und deswegen halte ich es für fair, wenn auch alle Phönixagenten das wissen. So können sie sich leichter ausrechnen, was sie von dir erwarten können."

„Kein Problem. Ich werde ihnen alles sagen, nur meinen Besuch in Atlantis werde ich auslassen." 

„Sehr gut, dann kann das Treffen ja beginnen. In spätestens fünf Minuten werden alle hier sein." sagte Dumbledore zufrieden.

AN: Es scheint, als wären die meisten für eine Hochzeit, wobei das Verhältnis zwischen großer und kleiner ausgewogen erscheint (nein, ich habe nicht nachgezählt und ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen). Mal sehen, was ich daraus machen werde. Zunächst setzt das voraus, dass beide Charaktere überleben und ich finde es langsam etwas eintönig, dass in meinen Geschichten immer Happy Ends sind. Die Prophezeiung sagt zwar, dass nur einer der beiden leben kann, sie sagt aber nicht, dass überhaupt einer überleben wird. Andererseits ist es ja euer ausdrücklicher Wunsch...

@Severina (und Carika): Die Idee mit Merlin ist nicht schlecht, doch äußerst unrealistisch, dann hätte er ja gleich in der Gegenwart auftauchen können und kurzen Prozess mit Voldie machen können. Aber ich behalt es im Hinterkopf.

@Severina: Wer sagt denn, dass Voldie gestürzt wird? *böse grins*  Harry kann keine Hauspunkte abziehen, da er kein Lehrer ist und noch weniger von einem Lehrer, auch wenn er noch so viel weiß. Außerdem unterrichtet Snape nichts falsches, trotz seiner Attitüden ist er ein Meister seines Faches, wenn auch Harry vielleicht in einigen Gebieten etwas mehr weiß als er, in anderen aber dafür nicht.

@Sina: Danke für dein Review. Eine Dark!Harry-Fic (relativ zu sehen!) ist bereits in Arbeit, obwohl Harry nicht richtig böse wird, nur etwas angepisst, etwas cooler mit lockeren Klamotten, Tattoos, Abenteuern mit Frauen , Alkohol und so und anderen wesentlich leichter mal was auf die Mütze gibt und etwas brutaler ist (wie die ganze Geschichte). Natürlich hat er wieder besondere Fähigkeiten, wenn auch nicht so übermäßig und ausgeprägt wie hier. Er wird sich trotz seines Verhaltens nie wirklich von der guten Seite abwenden (jedenfalls bis jetzt noch nicht) und evtl. am Ende der Story wieder richtig ‚Gut' werden, falls ich ihn überleben lasse

@Fidi: Das ist ja die große Frage: Kann Voldie überhaupt sterben? *fg*

@Black-Rose-Lily: Das Wort heißt ‚Äonen' und das bedeutet soviel wie ‚Zeitalter'. Er will damit sagen, dass seine Mutter eine entfernte Nachfahrin der Atlanter ist und deren spezielle Fähigkeiten über unzählige Generationen in der Blutlinie brach gelegen haben. Ich gehe in meiner Geschichte davon aus, dass die Atlanter Zehn- bis Zwanzigtausend Jahre vor der Gegenwart lebten.

@Brisana-Brownie: Tja, genau das ist auch mein Problem, einerseits würde ich sie gern heiraten lassen, andererseits ist es unrealistisch, dass ein Schüler heiratet. Deswegen habe ich ja auch die Frage gestellt, ob sie heiraten sollen. Aber vielleicht passiert ja etwas, das die Chancen für eine Heirat begünstigen würde *fg*  und nur gaaanz vieeelleicht haben sie ja nicht umsonst eine eigene Wohnung in Hogwarts


	24. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche

Kapitel 24 – Wie der Phönix aus der Asche 

Wie Dumbledore richtig eingeschätzt hatte, waren fünf Minuten später alle Mitglieder des Ordens versammelt. Neugierig beäugten sie die beiden Gäste und da Harry sich äußerlich so stark verändert hatte und er außerdem zurückgelehnt im Schatten saß, erkannte ihn niemand. Nur Arthur nickte ihm zu, offensichtlich hatte Molly ihn bereits eingeweiht.

Dumbledore begrüßte die Mitglieder formlos:

„Hallo alle zusammen. Dieses Treffen wurde ausnahmsweise mal durch positive Umstände erforderlich. Wie ihr alle durch die Presse erfahren habt, wurde Hogwarts durch die fünfzig Waffenträger Voldemorts angegriffen und wie ihr auch erfahren habt, wurde dieser fatale Angriff von nur einem einzigen ... nun ja... Krieger muss man wohl sagen, abgewehrt und nicht nur das, er hat alle Waffenträger ausgeschaltet."

„Verzeiht, wenn ich so dazwischen frage, Albus, aber wer ist dieser mysteriöse Krieger?" fragte Moody.

„Ah, dazu komme ich noch, Alastor. Jedenfalls hat dieser Krieger uns darüber aufgeklärt, um was es sich bei den Waffen handelte und wie Voldemort sie geschaffen hat. Es handelte sich um eine Waffe eines Elementar-Magiers, genauer gesagt eines Feuer-Elementars. Kombiniert mit der dunklen Magie Voldemorts wurden die Todesser befähigt, diese Waffe zu beschwören."

Die Versammelten brachen in Tumult aus und einer rief:

„Elementar-Magie? Was soll das sein?"

Dumbledore hob die Hände und nickte Harry zu. Dieser antwortete, ohne aufzustehen oder sich sonst erkennen zu geben:

„Es gibt mehr Magie zwischen Himmel und Erde, als nur die der Zauberer, denkt zum Beispiel an die Hauselfen oder die Goblins. Ihre Magie ist vollkommen anders zu der unseren. Die Elementarmagie gründet sich auf der Macht über die Elemente, namentlich Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. Ein Elementarmagier hat absolute Kontrolle über sein Element und wir können froh sein, dass Voldemort den Elementarmagier, den er erweckt hat, nur dazu bringen konnte, die Feuerschwerter zu beschwören."

„NUR? Was heißt hier nur?"

„Nur heißt, dass dieser Elementarmagier sowohl Hogwarts als auch das Ministerium dem Erdboden gleich machen könnte, ohne dass einer von euch irgendwas dagegen tun könnte."

„Aber das ist ja furchtbar.... Wer bist du und woher weißt du das alles?"

Nun griff Dumbledore wieder ein: „Dazu kommen wir später. Ich kann euch jedoch versichern, dass diese Informationen auf Tatsachen beruhen, so unglaublich sie auch klingen mögen."

„Hat der unbekannte Krieger die Todesser auch mit Elementarmagie ausgeschaltet?" fragte Moody nachdenklich.

Harry antwortete: „Nein hat er nicht. Er ist ein Zauberer und ein passabler Schwertkämpfer im Gegensatz zu den meisten Todessern. Die Feuerschwerter durchschneiden jedes Material auf der Erde, außer anderen Elementarwaffen, insofern ist ihr Gedankengang korrekt. Sein Schwert jedoch wurde aus einem Metall geschmiedet, das nicht von dieser Erde ist. Er hat sie mit Pfeil und Bogen, Schwert und Flüchen aufgehalten und mit der Hilfe seines vertrauten Wolfes, der ihm einen Teil der Arbeit abgenommen hatte."

„Wow." rief einer der Ordensmitglieder.

„Und was unternehmen wir gegen diesen Elementarmagier?" fragte Moody weiter.

Dumbledore antwortete: „Das ist die nächste positive Neuigkeit. Unser Freund, der mysteriöse Krieger, hat dieses Problem ebenfalls beseitigt. Die Überreste des Leichnams des Elementars wurden vernichtet, damit ist Voldemort nicht mehr in der Lage, ihn auferstehen zu lassen. Das war übrigens der Grund, warum Riddles Haus in einer Feuer-Explosion vergangen ist. Das ist während des Kampfes mit dem Elementar geschehen."

„Albus, deine Aussage impliziert, dass Voldemort Tote wiedererwecken kann." sagte Arthur nachdenklich.

„Er ist ein Necromancer." sagte Harry trocken.

Einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille, dann brach wieder ein Tumult los.

Dumbledore sorgte für Ruhe.

„Auch diese Aussage entspricht, nach allen Fakten die wir bis jetzt haben, der Wahrheit. Wie ihr wisst, gibt es seit Urzeiten keine Elementarmagier mehr, zumindest hat niemand von uns je etwas darüber gehört. Das Erwecken eines uralten Magiers ist die einzige logische Möglichkeit. Das heißt, wir haben Voldemort momentan einer wichtigen Waffe beraubt, doch ihm nicht wirklich seine Macht genommen."

Die Stille die sich im Versammlungsraum ausbreitete war erdrückend. Harry nickte Dumbledore zu.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit, für noch eine gute Nachricht." sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

Die Ordensmitglieder horchten auf, die Eingeweihten grinsten leicht, selbst Snapes Mundwinkel schienen einen Millimeter nach oben zu wandern.

Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Ich möchte euch nun unseren mysteriösen Krieger vorstellen, der, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, noch eine wertvolle Verstärkung mitgebracht hat. Darf ich euch nach vorn bitten, Endryl und Chantal de Caladhan von den Eledhain."

Harry und Chantal standen auf und gingen mit ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen nach vorn.

„Chantal ist eine Prinzessin der Eledhain, eine Hochelfe." sagte Dumbledore und einige der Anwesenden stöhnten überrascht auf.

Abwesend fuhr Chantal durch ihre langen Haare und enthüllte damit ihre spitzen Ohren.

„Endryl ist ein Mensch, der in den Clan de Caladhan aufgenommen wurde. Er hat dort den Rang eines Lords der Elfen zuerkannt bekommen und ist Prinzregent und derzeitiger Herrscher des Clans, auch wenn die beiden wohl die letzten dieses Volks sind. Ein weiterer Name, unter dem er bekannt ist, lautet Harold Evans."

„Das... das ist unmöglich." stammelte Ambrosius Plax, „Harold Evans hat zur Zeit der Gründung Hogwarts gelebt, genau wie Endryl de Caladhan, wobei dessen Name sogar noch viel früher auftaucht."

„Endryl, das ist Ambrosius Plax, Historiker und Archäologe.  Aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich komme nun zur letzten positiven Nachricht, für alle die ihn noch nicht erkannt haben. Bei Endryl de Caladhan oder Harold Evans handelt es sich um niemanden geringeren, als um unseren lange vermissten Harry James Potter."

Harrys Wangen wurden etwas rot und Chantal grinste ihn an. Diesmal war das Schweigen der verblüfften Mitglieder des Ordens absolut.

„Potter?" fragten einige.

„Harry, ich übergebe dir jetzt das Wort." sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich.

„Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, wie das sein kann. Ich mache es kurz. Damals bei dem Angriff Voldemorts wurde ich nicht getötet, sondern aus noch unbekannten Gründen in der Zeit zurückversetzt. In der Vergangenheit habe ich Merlin selbst getroffen und dieser hat mich ausgebildet. Nach seiner Ausbildung hat er mich zu den Elfen geschickt, wo ich eine Ausbildung zum Paladin genossen habe. Ich wurde in der Kampfkunst und der Magie der Elfen ausgebildet. Dort habe ich auch Chantal kennen gelernt und bevor ihr es irgendwann aus der Presse erfahrt, wir sind verlobt.

Ihre Mutter war die Königin der Eledhain und da ich ihr das Leben gerettet habe, hat sie mich zum Lord ernannt und zum Prinzregenten und mir den Namen Endryl de Caladhan gegeben.. Wie schon gesagt, Chantal und ich sind nun voll ausgebildete Paladine. Dann hat mich Merlin zweihundert Jahre in die Zukunft versetzt, wo ich als unter anderem als Harold Evans gelebt habe. Es wäre in den Geschichtsbüchern sicher auffällig gewesen, wenn überall Harry Potter aufgetaucht wäre, oder? In dieser Zeit war ich wieder mit Merlin zusammen und auch mit den Gründern Hogwarts. Und wie ihr euch nun sicher denken könnt und Mr. Plax sicher weiß, habe ich beim Bau und der Gründung Hogwarts mitgeholfen. Das Land auf dem Hogwarts steht, gehörte früher den Elfen und Königin Elaine hat es mir vermacht. Sowohl der Grund, als auch das Schloss Hogwarts gehören sozusagen mir, wenn es das ist, was sie gerade fragen wollten, Mister Plax." erklärte Harry lächelnd. Plax nickte ihm zu und nahm seine Hand wieder runter.

„Insgesamt war ich vier Jahre in der Vergangenheit. In dieser Zeit habe ich fast nichts anderes gemacht, als gelernt, studiert und trainiert. Daher weiß ich etwas über die Elementarwaffen, ich weiß, dass Voldemort ein Necromancer ist und ich weiß, dass er ein uraltes Blutritual durchgeführt hat, dass seine Macht verdoppelt hat. Dazu hat er die ganzen Artefakte gestohlen. Aber genug von mir. Ich habe gestern erfahren, dass Voldemort die Winkelgasse eingenommen hat. Was gedenkt ihr dagegen zu tun?"

Die Mitglieder des Ordens schauten sich überrascht an und Moody antwortete „Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren zu stark und gegen die Flammenschwerter hatten wir keine Chance."

„Gut, aber jetzt schon. Was hat Voldemort für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in der Winkelgasse?"

„Zunächst kann niemand mehr in die Gasse oder die Gebäude apparieren. Die einzigen Zugänge sind über den Tropfenden Kessel und die Nockturnengasse und die werden jeweils von einer Gruppe Todesser kontrolliert. Eine weitere Kontrolle steht vor Gringotts. Bisher war bei jeder Gruppe mindestens ein meist aber mehrere Flammenträger, doch genau wussten wir es nie, da sie nicht immer ihre Schwerter trugen. Die Auroren haben einmal versucht, über den tropfenden Kessel die Gasse zu stürmen, doch sofort tauchten hinter ihnen die Flammenträger auf und metzelten sie nieder."

„Sehe ich das richtig und die Todesser können auch nicht apparieren? Schließt das Voldemort mit ein? Ist der Schutz permanent oder wird er von irgend jemand aufrecht erhalten?"

„Soweit wir wissen können die Todesser auch nicht apparieren. Der Schutz wurde in einem komplizierten Ritual aufgebaut. Wir wissen es nicht, gehen jedoch davon aus, dass Voldemort auch nicht apparieren kann." antwortete Moody.

„Hat jemand Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug?" fragte Harry und grinste teuflisch.

Alle sahen ihn überrascht an und Molly rief: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Oh doch, genau das ist es. Voldemort hat noch zu wenig Informationen über mich. Er dürfte inzwischen wissen, dass Harry Potter der mysteriöse Krieger war und dass er Endryl de Caladhan hieß. Richtig, Professor Snape."

Dieser nickte ihm zu und Molly rief: „Du hast ihn an ‚du-weißt-schon-wen' verraten?"

„Molly! Professor Snape hat es auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch getan. Alle Schüler haben meinen Auftritt gesehen und irgendwann hätte Voldemort die Info bekommen. So hatte Professor Snape die Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu zeigen, dass er für ihn arbeitet."

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem anerkennenden und fast dankbaren Blick.

„Jedenfalls meinte ich das todernst. Wir haben drei Gruppen von Todessern und wahrscheinlich einige, die sich so in der Gasse aufhalten. Ein Angriff von außen wäre Selbstmord, aber wir können sie von innen angreifen und überraschen. Es sollte kein Problem sein, sie aufzureiben. Da sie die Gasse so gut geschützt haben, kommen sie selbst nicht mehr rein, wenn wir sie einmal übernommen haben. Die Winkelgasse ist ein Symbol für die Zaubererwelt ganz Britanniens. Bedenkt die moralische Wirkung, die so ein Coup haben würde, ganz zu schweigen von der geschäftlichen. Chantal und ich würden es notfalls auch allein schaffen, doch der Orden oder die Auroren müssen langfristig für den Schutz sorgen, ich hab Montag schließlich wieder Schule." sagte er locker grinsend.

„Wenn du uns rein bringen kannst, ist das wirklich kein Problem und wie du schon sagtest, wenn wir sie einmal haben, ist sie dank der Todesser leicht zu verteidigen. Doch sie werden wissen, wie man den Schutz wieder ausschalten kann."

„Hmm... dagegen kann ich vielleicht etwas tun. Vielleicht kann ich den Schutzzauber soweit abändern, dass er sowohl permanent, als auch nicht mehr durch die Todesser deaktivierbar ist. Die Auroren könnten später die Eingänge kontrollieren."

„Das kannst du wirklich?" fragte einer verblüfft.

„Ich kann es nicht hundertprozentig sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie der Zauber aufgebaut ist, aber normalerweise schon. Ich kann es, weil ich die Magie der Elfen mit der Magie der Menschen kombinieren kann und wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, fragt Mr. Plax wer die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts massgeblich gewirkt hat."

Alle wandten sich verblüfft zu Plax. Der war kreidebleich aber er nickte, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und ohnmächtig wurde. Einer der Zauberer kümmerte sich um ihn und weckte ihn wieder auf.

Harry fuhr derweil fort: „Und bevor ihr fragt, Chantal und ich können genau so teleportieren, wie die Hauselfen. Da das nichts mit Apparieren zu tun hat, wirkt ein Schutz dagegen nicht. Im Moment haben wir die Überraschung auf unserer Seite, doch über kurz oder lang, kann sich Voldemort die Fakten zusammen reimen und er wird dann einen Angriff erwarten. Ich sage, es ist Nacht, damit dunkel und wir haben genug Leute zusammen, um der Winkelgasse einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Mehr Planen als jetzt können wir kaum. Ich sage, wir, das heißt Chantal und ich, bringen euch in die Gasse. Wir bilden drei Gruppen. Chantal und ich schlagen vor Gringotts zu. Die Hauptgruppe kümmert sich um die Nockturnengasse und die dritte Gruppe um den Eingang beim tropfenden Kessel, der zur Zeit sicher nicht so stark bewacht ist. Aber um uns ein genaues Bild zu machen, werden Chantal und ich vorgehen und spähen. Wir könnten in einer halben Stunde zurück sein, solange habt ihr Zeit euch vorzubereiten. Was meint ihr?"

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen sich unsicher an, nur Moody nickte zustimmend. Molly wollte etwas sagen doch Arthur hielt sie zurück. Er sagte: „Hören wir doch mal, was Albus dazu sagt."

„Hmm... ehrlich gesagt, mit dieser Entwicklung hatte ich nicht gerechnet, doch was Harry sagt, macht Sinn. Warten wir doch mal ab, was seine Erkundung bringt. Außerdem habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die Besetzung der Winkelgasse unserem Harry hier ziemlich nahe geht und er dort aufräumen würde, egal ob wir ihm helfen oder nicht, doch wie er selbst schon sagte, er könnte sie nicht halten."

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Molly entsetzt.

„Darauf kannst du wetten." sagte Harry entschlossen und mit schneidender Stimme. Sein Ton jagte selbst den erfahrenen Auroren unter den Mitgliedern einen Schauer über den Rücken. Chantal nickte bestätigend und auch sie wirkte entschlossen. Molly schluckte und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Also... Wer ist dafür?"

Alle hoben die Hand und selbst Molly schloss sich zögerlich an.

„Schön, wir gehen kurz nach Hogwarts zurück und rüsten uns aus. Von dort teleportieren wir in das Geschäft von Fred und George und arbeiten uns vielleicht weiter vor. Ich könnte vielleicht noch aus der Luft spähen."

„Aus der Luft?"

„Ja, ich kann mich in einen Adler verwandeln, unter anderem. Komm Chantal, wir gehen."

Mit einem Crack verschwanden sie. Damit begann eine heiße Diskussion um Harry und Chantal, doch Dumbledore konnte ihnen nicht wesentlich mehr sagen, als sie nun wussten. Er informierte sie lediglich über die geplante Pressekonferenz in Hogsmeade und sie planten die nötigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.

Fünf Minuten später tauchten Harry und Chantal im ersten OG des Weasley-Scherzladens auf. Dieser war genauso verlassen, wie der Rest der Winkelgasse.

Lautlos öffnete Harry das Fenster. Er verwandelte sich in den Adler und schrumpfte die große auffällige Form etwas. Dann flog er los. Zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück und bedeutete Chantal, ihm zu folgen. Sie huschten lautlos durch die ausgestorbene Winkelgasse. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit und der Schatten blieben sie nahezu unsichtbar und wurden nicht bemerkt. Er zeigte Chantal zuerst den Platz, von wo aus sie den Angriff auf die Gringotts-Gruppe starten würden.

Dann zeigte er ihr noch mal das Haus der Zwillinge, von wo aus die Hauptgruppe starten würde. Zuletzt schlichen sie zu Madam Malkins. Gegenüber lag ein Geschäftshaus, das verlassen schien. Zerbrochene Fenster und eine aus den Angeln gerissene Tür deuteten darauf hin, dass dieses Geschäft keinem reinblütigen Zauberer gehört hatte. Harry hatte Mühe, seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Sie schlichen in das Haus. Es war perfekt. Von hier aus konnten die Phönixagenten unbemerkt hinter den Eingang des Tropfenden Kessels schleichen. Dann teleportierten sie zurück zum Grimmauld Place.

Wieder schauten sie in fassungslose Gesichter. Ihr Auftritt und ihre Aufmachung entsprachen wirklich den von Kriegern und das löste Ehrfurcht unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens aus. Harry und Chantal trugen ihre schwarze Lederkleidung und hatten ihre volle Ausstattung. Chantal trug ihre langen Haare wieder in einem Zopf. Harry trug sein Schwert und seinen beeindruckenden Bogen auf dem Rücken, während Chantal ihr Schwert an der Seite trug ihren Bogen in der Hand hatte und nur ihren Köcher auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte. Ihre Gesichter zeigten nichts als Mut und Entschlossenheit. Irgendwie zweifelte keiner mehr daran, dass die beiden die Winkelgasse auch allein zurückerobern könnten, wenn sie es drauf anlegten.

„Die Situation ist wie folgt..."

Harry beschwor mit einem Wink seiner Hand eine schematische dreidimensionale Darstellung der Winkelgasse.

„Vor Gringotts stehen zwei Todesser. Als wir da waren, wurden sie gerade abgelöst mit der Bemerkung, dass in einer Stunde die nächste Schicht kommen würde. Wir haben also eine halbe Stunde Zeit, euch rüber zu bringen und nach der nächsten Ablösung schlagen wir zu. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Ablösung an den anderen beiden Orten genauso erfolgt. Vor der Nokturnengasse stehen zehn Todesser, vor dem Tropfenden Kessel fünf. Die Gruppen starten von hier und hier."

Auf der Karte tauchten rote Punkte für die Todesser auf und blaue Kreise für die beiden Häuser, wo der Orden auftauchen würde.

„Wie viele von euch kommen mit?" fragte Harry.

„Wir haben nur dreizehn." antwortete Dumbledore, „Aber ich komme mit."

„Gut, kein Problem. Fünf gehen zum Tropfenden Kessel, mit Dumbledore, denke ich. Diese Gruppe wird auf jeden Fall allein kämpfen müssen. Chantal und ich können die beiden vor Gringotts vermutlich lautlos ausschalten. Wir haben niemanden sonst in der Gasse gesehen, doch wenn uns vereinzelte über den Weg laufen, schaffen wir die auch ohne Aufsehen. Wir beide rücken dann vor bis zur Nokturnengasse und beginnen mit dem Angriff. Die Geräusche dürften die Posten vor dem Tropfenden Kessel ablenken aber auch alarmieren. Diesen Moment nutzt die dritte Gruppe aus. Wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten kommt, schießt rote Funken in die Luft. Wir versuchen dann, euch zu Hilfe zu kommen. Haben wir sie dann ausgeschaltet, werde ich den Zugang zur Nokturnengasse versiegeln. Den Rest kann der Orden übernehmen."

„Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Anführer gemacht, Potter?" fragte Snape bissig.

Alle starrten ihn böse an. Doch zur Überraschung aller, hob er abwehrend die Hände und GRINSTE, unfassbar, Snape... grinste.

„War nur ein Scherz. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist ein Slytherin."

„Ein halber." antwortete Harry und grinste zurück. Snape sah ihn überrascht an.

„Gut, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Chantal übernimmt das Teleportieren von Gruppe drei ich von der Hauptgruppe." Er sah auf die Uhr, „Wir brauchen fünfzehn Minuten, die Ablösung kommt in etwa zwanzig, dann ist es 21.30. Wir schlagen um 21.45 zu und sollten um 22.00 bei der Hauptgruppe sein. Ab da muss sich Gruppe drei bereit halten zum zuschlagen. Noch Fragen?"

„Dann Los."

Die Gruppen teilten sich schnell auf. Chantal teleportierte ihre Leute einzeln, Harry nahm jeweils zwei, so waren sie tatsächlich nach fünfzehn Minuten fertig. Chantal tauchte bei Harry im Haus der Zwillinge auf. Er gab ihr einen Kuss, wünschte ihr viel Glück und sagte ihr noch einmal, dass er sie liebte. Dann fassten sie sich an den Händen und teleportierten.

Die umfassende Stille der Nacht empfing sie, als sie im Schatten eines Gebäudes vor Gringotts auftauchten. Nur das Licht der Sterne und des sichelförmigen Mondes erhellte die Nacht. Lediglich vor dem Eingang Gringotts hingen zwei magische Fackeln.

Sie warteten bis die Ablösung kam und die alte Schicht verschwunden war. Harry und Chantal nahmen ihre Bögen und legten einen Pfeil ein. Mit seiner Hand deutete er auf sich und auf den rechten, dann auf seine Verlobte und den Linken.

Sie nickte ihm zu. Beide zogen ihre Bögen aus und ließen gleichzeitig ihre Pfeile fliegen. Sirrend rasten sie auf die ahnungslosen schwarzen Gestalten zu. Sie trafen so präzise ins Herz, dass die Todesser nicht mehr dazu kamen, einen einzigen Laut auszustoßen.

Sie ließen sie liegen und schlichen lautlos in Richtung der Nokturnengasse. Sie bewegten sich absolut lautlos mit den geschmeidigen Bewegungen einer jagenden Raubkatze. Unterwegs trafen sie auf zwei weitere Todesser, die das selbe Schicksal ereilte, wie die anderen beiden. Pünktlich waren sie vor der Gasse angelangt. Diesmal teilten sie sich und gingen je an eine Seite der Gasse, damit jeder genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte.  Sie wollten so viele wie möglich ausschalten, bevor die Zauberer eingreifen mussten. Diese Schicht bestand aus zehn Todessern. Harry gab seiner Verlobten ein Zeichen und wieder ließen sie die Pfeile fliegen, doch diesmal schossen sie einen nach dem anderen ab, insgesamt drei Salven, bevor die Todesser reagierten und mit Flüchen antworteten. Vier der Todesser waren gefallen. Ein wahres Blitzgewitter durchbrach die Stille der Nacht und erhellte die Gasse in einem bunten unnatürlichen Licht. Geschwind wichen Harry und Chantal den Flüchen aus oder reflektierten sie zurück auf die Angreifer.

Doch plötzlich schien für Harry die Zeit still zu stehen. Er sah alles wie in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Er war gerade dem gleißend grünen Strahl eines Todesfluches ausgewichen in dem er zur Seite sprang und sich auf dem Boden abrollte. Er hörte unterbewusst, wie sich die Tür des Weasley-Hauses öffnete und die Phönixagenten raus eilten. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie ein Todesser einen Reduktor-Fluch auf Chantal schleuderte. Dieser wurde durch ihren Reflektions-Schild abgelenkt und traf sie nicht. Doch er schlug in die Hauswand neben ihr ein und die komplette Wand des Hauses stürzte über ihr ein und begrub sie unter sich. Von Entsetzten erfüllt, sah er den überraschten Ausdruck ihrer Augen und das Bild brannte sich unwiderruflich in sein Gedächtnis. Eine reglose Hand ragte aus den Trümmern und eine eisige Faust schloss sich um sein Herz. 

„NEEEIIIIINNN!" schrie er auf. Er wusste, er konnte ihr nicht helfen, nicht jetzt. Er lief auf die Todesser zu, während des Laufens hüllte er den Raum um Chantal sowohl in ein Stasisfeld, als auch in einen starken Dom-Schild. Dann lief die Zeit für ihn wieder normal ab. Heiße unbändige Wut erfüllte ihn und seine Augen glühten bedrohlich auf. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, erfüllte die Macht des Feuers seinen Körper, die Wut war einfach zu stark, doch er lenkte die Macht in seine Fähigkeiten als Schwertkämpfer als er auf sie zu schoss.

Und schon befand er sich mitten unter den Todessern. Den Bogen hatte er an der Hauswand zurückgelassen. Die Phönixagenten beobachteten das Geschehen erstarrt, sie konnten nicht eingreifen, da sich Harry mitten unter den Todessern befand, doch diese konnten auch nicht viel machen, sie hätten ihre eigenen Leute getroffen... nicht dass sie je eine Chance dazu bekommen hätten. 

Nach dem Fall der Wand auf Chantal war Harry so schnell auf sie zugerannt und währenddessen ihren Flüchen ausgewichen, dass es schon fast unnatürlich wirkte. Einmal zwischen ihnen, machte er mit seinem Schwert kurzen Prozess. Innerhalb von zehn Sekunden lagen alle Todesser leblos am Boden. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er den Phönixagenten, der dritten Gruppe zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er sah gefährlich aus, sein blutiges Schwert in der Hand und die Kleidung voller roter Streifen und Punkte, doch das schlimmste waren seine Augen. Alle die ihn sahen, schüttelten sich. In ihnen standen das Feuer grenzenloser Wut, gleichzeitig drohende eisige Kälte, bittere Entschlossenheit und auch Verzweiflung und Trauer.

Trotzdem wandte er sich zunächst dem Eingang der Nokturnengasse zu. Zwei weitere Todesser kamen auf ihn zugerannt, doch er fällte sie mit Reduktor-Flüchen... ohne Zauberstab. Die nächsten zwei wurden von Blitzen gefällt, Blitzen, die tatsächlich aus seinen Augen kamen. Moody, der letzte der noch nicht zu den anderen geeilt war, lief ein kaltes Frösteln über den Rücken. Selbst er, als erfahrener Auror, hatte noch nicht so ein Gemetzel gesehen.

Dann wob Harry einen Schildzauber, der die Gasse verschloss.

Anschließend ging er ein paar Schritte in die Gasse, setzte sich im Lotussitz auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf, doch ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er spürte, wie sich die Magie um Harry ballte. Richtig, er wollte ja noch den Apparationsschild modifizieren, dachte sich Moody.

Minuten später kamen Dumbledore und die anderen herbeigeeilt. Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, betrachteten sie das Bild des Chaos, das sie erwartete.

Am Eingang zu Nokturnengasse lagen zehn Leichen von Todessern in einer riesigen Lache von Blut. Der Eingang zur Gasse selbst wurde durch einen Silber schimmernden Schild verschlossen. Dahinter konnten sie schemenhaft weitere vier Leichen erkennen. In der Mitte der Winkelgasse saß Harry und wirkte einen mächtigen Zauber, soviel konnten sie alle spüren. Sein blutbeflecktes Schwert lag quer über seinen Knien.

Etwas weiter sahen sie die eingestürzte Hauswand und erst als sie genauer hinsahen, erkannten sie die Hand Chantals, die aus den Trümmern ragte.

„Oh großer Merlin." stöhnte Arthur auf und eilte auf sie zu.

Die anderen rannten hinter ihm her.

Als Arthur nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte, hielt Dumbledore ihn zurück.

„Ein Schild." warnte er und warf einen Stein, der einen Blitz auf dem Domschild erzeugte und von ihm abprallte. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber.

Überrascht hielt er ein, „Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, eines ist jedoch sicher. Unter dem Schild befindet sich ein Stasisfeld." 

Er deutete auf die Hand. Von ihr hatte sich ein Blutstropfen gelöst und war mitten im Fall bewegungslos erstarrt.

„Ihr derzeitiger Zustand wird sich nicht verändern, solange das Feld besteht. Ohne das hätte sich Harry trotz aller Priorität nicht zuerst um die Schilde gekümmert, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wird... wird sie es schaffen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sagte: „Ich kann es freilich nicht sagen, wenn ich mir aber die Trümmer anschaue, die auf ihr liegen, habe ich ehrliche Zweifel."

Sie wandten sich wieder Harry zu und warteten bis er sich aus der Trance löste.

Er stand etwas schwankend auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Der Apparationsschild steht. Er musste von Voldemort alle zwei Tage erneuert werden. Mit Hilfe der Elfenmagie habe ich ihn so modifiziert, dass er seine Energie aus der Natur und der Erde selbst bezieht. Wenn ich ihn nicht aufhebe, wird er ewig bestehen. An dem Eingang zur Nokturnengasse habe ich den Schild einfach so modifiziert, dass er am Eingang auch keine Materie durchlässt und keine Magie, nicht mal die Unverzeihlichen. Doch macht euch keine Hoffnungen, es ist viel zu anstrengend und zu komplex, um einen solchen Schild mal eben während eines Kampfes zu erzeugen. Wenn ihr die Auroren zur Kontrolle am Tropfenden Kessel einsetzt, ist die Winkelgasse wieder sicher. Vielleicht solltet ihr die umliegenden Häuser durchsuchen, falls sich noch irgendjemand dort versteckt hält, aber entkommen können sie wohl nicht mehr. Ihr entschuldigt mich?" sagte er traurig und ging zu Chantal. Er hob den Schild auf und levitierte anschließend die Trümmer von ihr herunter, zu aller Erstaunen trotz des Stasisfeldes.

Ihr Körper wies schwerste Verletzungen auf. Der Boden unter ihr war von hellem roten Blut getränkt, das aus den klaffenden Wunden aus ihrer Seite gelaufen war. Ein goldener Strahl trat aus Harrys Hand und verband sich mit ihrem Körper. Kurz darauf brach er ab und Harry seufzte traurig.

„Sie... sie steht an der Schwelle des Todes. Wäre das Feld eine Zehntel Sekunde später gekommen, wäre sie tot. Das bedeutet, lasse ich das Feld erlöschen, um sie zu heilen, stirbt sie." Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen und tropften auf den Staub- und schuttbedeckten Boden.

Er schien nachzudenken, dann streckte er die Hand aus und seine und Chantals Waffen flogen auf ihn zu und er schulterte sie.

„Ich kehre nach Hogwarts zurück. Schickt Madam Pomfrey zu mir. Ich werde im Wald sein, ich brauche die Kraft der Natur. Brutus wird mich finden." sagte er niedergeschlagen. Dann levitierte er Chantal umgeben von dem nun golden leuchtenden Stasisfeld. Ohne dass er sie berührte, verschwanden sie beide mit einem Crack.

Dumbledore wandte sich an den Orden.

„Kingsley! Du verständigst die Auroren und das Ministerium. Keine Presseerklärung ohne mich, verstanden? Gut. Moody, du übernimmst hier das Kommando. Kümmert euch um eventuelle Überlebende und informiert die Anwohner. Durchsucht die Häuser wenn die Auroren hier sind.

Remus, Serverus wir kehren nach Hogwarts zurück und sehen, was wir für Harry und Chantal tun können. Arthur, ich denke du kehrst am besten zum Grimmauld-Place zurück und informierst den Rest des Ordens über unseren ...  Erfolg... und Molly möchte sicher erfahren, welches Schicksal die beiden ereilt hat. Mach ihr... mach ihr nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, Arthur. Es ist ein trauriger Moment, trotz dieses unglaublichen Triumphs." seufzte er.

Dumbledore griff nach einer alten Zeitung und machte sie zu einem Portschlüssel.

Kurz darauf verschwanden sie ebenfalls aus der Winkelgasse, um einen Moment später vor der entsetzten Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel aufzutauchen.

„Poppy, schnell. Schnapp deine Tasche! Harry braucht deine Hilfe." sagte Dumbledore eilig. Kurz darauf eilten sie zu Hagrids Hütte. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Hermine, Ginny und Ron, die ihnen ohne ein weiteres Wort folgten. Ihre Blicke und ihre Eile sagten ihnen alles.

Am Pferch angekommen, beugte sich Remus zu Brutus herunter und kraulte ihm das Fell.

„Schnell Brutus! Endryl braucht unsere Hilfe. Er ist mit Chantal im Wald. Du musst ihn finden und uns zu ihm führen!" 

Brutus winselte kurz bestätigend und eilte los, so dass ihm die Menschen folgen konnten. Alle fragten sich, was sie im Wald erwarten würde.

@Brisana_Brownie: Ich freue mich wirklich über die konstruktive Kritik, nun kann ich den Fehler nämlich ausbessern. Danke, danke, danke.

Bei den Galonen oder Galleonen bin ich mir selber nicht mehr sicher. Doch wenn ihr es gestattet, bleibe ich in dieser Geschichte dabei, ihr wisst ja, was gemeint ist. Da ich mir die Bücher nur geliehen hatte, kann ich das auch nicht nachprüfen. Wenn ihr mir sagen könnt, wie es nun richtig ist, werde ich das in meinen noch unveröffentlichten Geschichten (derzeit eine fortgeschrittenere und zwei angefangene *grins* ) ändern. Zu der Wohnung kann ich dir noch nichts weiter sagen, da sich meine Geschichte praktisch während des Schreibens ständig ändert, je nach Stimmung. Lehrer wird er in dieser Geschichte wohl nicht mehr werden, weil ich das schon in einer anderen Story so gemacht habe, was ich allerdings gerade sehr bereue, aber vielleicht nach dem ganzen Schlamassel? Schaun wir mal wohin mich meine Inspiration so führt...

@Fidi-1: Zumindest beherrscht Harry die Theorie hinter der Nekromantik, das steht ja schon in der Geschichte ;-)

@kissymouse: Ja, ich liebe solche Auftritte, obwohl es gegen Harrys Natur ist und nicht seinem Charakter entspricht. Deswegen versuche ich es ja immer so zu machen, dass Chantal ihn damit aufzieht und er sie umgekehrt, weil sie beide nicht so extrovertiert sind und beide wissen, dass sie dem anderen damit eins auswischen können, ohne ihm jedoch wirklich weh zu tun. Zu Rita... was wäre eine Pressekonferenz ohne Rita? Eigentlich wollte ich sie schon eher in die Story einbringen, doch das ist mir wohl beim Schreiben wieder entfallen, manchmal schwirren mir einfach zu viele Ideen im Kopf rum und da ich zu faul bin, sie aufzuschreiben...  Die Frage mit der Winkelgasse hat sich wohl erledigt und das Ende würde ich nicht verraten, selbst wenn ich es schon kennen würde *fg*

@t-wosz: Sorry, dass ich keine größere Reaktion des Ordens geschildert habe, doch ich glaube, sie hatten auf diesem Treffen zu wenig Zeit, dafür hat Harry ja gleich gesorgt ;-) Die Gründer kommen wahrscheinlich im übernächsten Kapitel wieder zur Sprache (ich denke, ihr wollt erst mal wissen, wie es mit Chantal weitergeht) und so wie es bis jetzt aussieht, werde ich es aus der Sicht eines der Gründer schreiben... aber alles ohne Gewähr, es existiert noch kein Wort mehr, als ihr hier lest und wie ich schon so oft gesagt habe, ändert sich mein Plot öfter mal


	25. Chantal

Kapitel 25 – Chantal 

Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Remus, Hermine, Ginny und Ron eilten geführt von Brutus durch den dichten Wald, der an den Grund Hogwarts grenzte, den verbotenen Wald. Snape war im Schloss zurückgeblieben.

Die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit  des Waldes wurde nur durch das magische Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe erhellt.

Sie schienen keinem festen Weg zu folgen und Brutus wechselte ab und an leicht die Richtung. Sie waren bereits zwanzig Minuten in voller Geschwindigkeit gelaufen und die Schüler fragten sich, wie Dumbledore das durchhielt, schließlich war er schon hundertfünfzig Jahre alt. Plötzlich wurden sie aufgehalten. Ein mächtiges Rudel Wölfe stand vor ihnen und knurrte sie an. Brutus schritt sicher auf den Rudelführer zu und knurrte einmal kurz zurück. Der Rudelführer schien sie zu mustern, doch dann teilte sich das Rudel zögernd  um ihnen Platz zu machen.

„Sie scheinen etwas zu bewachen." meinte Remus nachdenklich.

Zwei Minuten später stießen sie auf das nächste Hindernis. Sie sahen, dass wenige Meter weiter der Wald in einer Lichtung mündete, die von einem unnatürlichen Lichtschimmer erhellt wurde.

Doch nun standen sie erst mal vor einer Gruppe Zentauren, die ihre gefährlichen Armbrüste schussbereit hielten. Sie schienen in einer Reihe die ganze Lichtung zu umschließen und blickten sie finster und entschlossen an.

Brutus ließen sie anstandslos durch, als würden sie ihn kennen, doch den Zauberern verwehrten sie den Weg.

„Hallo Firenze. Hallo Bane!" grüßte Dumbledore zwei der Zentauren höflich.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Dieser Teil des Waldes ist bis auf weiteres Tabu, mehr noch als jedes Heiligtum unseres Volkes." fauchte Bane.

„Wir wollen zu Harry. Er hat ausdrücklich nach unserer Heilerin geschickt und gesagt, sein Vertrauter Brutus würde uns den Weg weisen. Er hat uns hier her geführt, also gehen wir davon aus, dass sich Harry und Chantal auf dieser Lichtung befinden."

„Der Lord hat nichts davon gesagt, dass er jemanden erwartet, nur dass er nicht gestört werden will." meinte Bane nachdenklich.

Firenze trabte zu ihm herüber und legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter: „Wir können ihnen vertrauen, Bane. Sie gehören zu den engsten Freunden des Lords. Endryl hat sicher nichts dagegen, dass sie kommen und in ihren Worten liegt keine Lüge. Er hat nach ihnen geschickt und sie sind klug genug ihn nicht bei der Heilung der Prinzessin zu stören."

Bane sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann, „Ich habe dir einmal unrecht getan, Firenze. ... LASST SIE PASSIEREN!"

Sie machten, wie die Wölfe, den Weg frei zur Lichtung.

Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, raubte ihnen den Atem.

Harry saß mitten auf der Lichtung im Lotussitz und hatte seine Hände vor sich ausgestreckt. Goldene Strahlen wanderten über den unbekleideten Körper vor ihm. 

Die ganze Szene wurde von vier Flammen erhellt, die ohne jegliche Verankerung über den beiden schwebten.

Der Körper gehörte natürlich Chantal und sie schwebte über einem kleinen Grashügel, der genau ihrer Körperform angepasst zu sein schien. Zwischen ihr und dem Hügel schien sich ein Wirbel aus Luft zu befinden, auf dem wiederum Chantal schwebte. Sie war noch immer in das Stasisfeld gehüllt und alle waren sehr stark daran interessiert, zu erfahren, wie Harry trotz des Feldes die Kleidung von Chantals geschundenem Körper entfernt hatte, denn wo die Zeit angehalten war, sollte auch keine Bewegung möglich sein.

Obwohl sie noch fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt waren und noch keinen hörbaren Laut verursacht hatten, schien er sie bemerkt zu haben und plötzlich wurde das transparent-goldene Feld milchig und undurchsichtig.

Ohne sich zu ihnen umzuwenden rief er leise: „Wartet am Rand der Lichtung und wendet euren Blick von ihr ab. Madam Pomfrey, wenn sie näher treten würden. Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mir assistieren könnten und beobachten, ob ich etwas übersehe. Eventuell brauch ich hier und da ihren Rat."

Etwas unsicher, doch schnell trat sie näher und sagte voller Wärme: „Du kannst mich Poppy nennen, Harry. Wie steht es um sie?"

„Gebrochene Rippen, eine schwere Schädelfraktur, Hirnquetschung, Risse in Lunge, Leber und Milz, schwere innere Blutungen, die Bauchschlagader ist geöffnet und diverse gebrochene Knochen."

Sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und fragte: „Und sie lebt noch?"

Als sie die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen bemerkte, schluckte sie schwer: „Sorry, das war unangebracht."

„Schon gut, ... Poppy. Ich dachte, ich kümmere mich zuerst um die Bauchschlagader, dann um die Leber und die Milz, anschließend um Rippen und Lunge und zum Schluss um die Kopfverletzungen."

„Hört sich gut an. Doch wie schaffst du es, trotz des Stasisfeldes?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären, Poppy, wichtig ist nur, ich kann es, doch es wird meine ganze Kraft kosten. Das ist der zweite Grund, warum du hier bist. Wenn das Feld zum Schluss zusammenbricht, musst du sie sofort untersuchen, ob ich etwas übersehen habe und das eventuell heilen und dann, denke ich, musst du dich wohl um mich kümmern." sagte fest entschlossen und er ließ keinen Zweifel an der Reihenfolge, in der sie zu handeln hatte.

Sie schluckte und fragte „Was tust du gegen den Blutverlust?"

„Siehst du die Pflanzen, die in ihre Arme gehen?"

Das Feld wurde wieder transparent. Tatsächlich liefen in ihren rechten und linken Arm je eine Art Schlingpflanze und beide schimmerten leicht golden.

„Sie führen eine pflanzliche Ersatzflüssigkeit zu, sobald das Stasisfeld aufhört zu wirken. Sie sollten genug Flüssigkeit liefern, um den Blutverlust auszugleichen."

„Wow." Entfuhr es der alten Krankenschwester und Heilerin.

Das entlockte zum ersten Mal ein leichtes Lächeln aus Harrys Mundwinkeln.

„Lass uns beginnen, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das Feld noch aufrecht erhalten kann, Poppy." Sagte er schon reichlich erschöpft klingend.

Die anderen waren derweil Harrys Wunsch gefolgt und an den Waldrand zurückgekehrt. Sie beobachteten das Geschehen von dort aus, ohne jedoch Chantal anzustarren.

„Was... was ist passiert?" stammelte Ron.

„Wir haben Harrys Rückkehr wie geplant dem Orden mitgeteilt und als Harry das Wort übernahm, hat er ihnen kurz berichtet, was ihm widerfahren ist, bis auf Atlantis. Doch bevor sie reagieren konnten und ihn mit Fragen bestürmen konnten, knallte er ihnen die Frage auf den Tisch, was sie gegen die Besetzung der Winkelgasse unternehmen wollen."

„Nein, sag nicht ihr habt..." entfuhr es Hermine.

„Doch, Miss Granger. Harry hat ihnen aus dem Handgelenk einen sicheren Plan präsentiert und darauf bestanden, dass er sofort umgesetzt wird. Er schien sehr entschlossen und hätte es wahrscheinlich auch ohne den Orden versucht."

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Nachdem er uns gestern einen weiteren Teil seiner Erlebnisse in Atlantis geschildert hat, haben wir ihm gesagt, was in der Winkelgasse geschehen ist. Er schien entsetzt, dann wütend, ...verdammt, er hat mit einem Schlag auf dem Tisch die massive Mahagoniplatte gespalten und dann machte sich ein Ausdruck absoluter Entschlossenheit in ihm breit." erzählte Hermine und war anschließend über sich selbst geschockt, weil sie geflucht hatte. Ron klopfte ihr nur beglückwünschend auf die Schulter und feixte. Auch Dumbledore grinste leicht.

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Jedenfalls haben wir den Plan umgesetzt und die Winkelgasse befreit. Harry und Chantal allein haben über die Hälfte der Todesser ausgeschaltet. Moody hat sich noch immer nicht von Harrys Auftritt erholt, nachdem die Todesser Chantal erwischt hatten. ... Er ist unter sie gekommen, wie ein Tornado, hat er gesagt und er war unfähig, irgendwas zu tun, außer ihn anzustarren und wir reden hier von einem der erfahrensten Auroren überhaupt." sagte Dumbledore beeindruckt und doch niedergeschlagen, „Ich wünschte, der Orden hätte ihnen mehr zur Seite gestanden."

„Was ist mit Chantal geschehen?" fragte Hermine leise, die ersten Tränen liefen ihr schon über die Wangen.

„Sie hat tapfer gekämpft. Sie haben sich an die Hauptgruppe der Todesser herangeschlichen, nachdem sie vier einzelne ausgeschalten haben und haben die Gruppe mit einem Pfeilhagel eingedeckt. Dann haben die Todesser reagiert und sie mit Flüchen eingedeckt. Sie konnten zunächst gut ausweichen und viele Flüche reflektieren. Die Phönixagenten waren nicht schnell genug vor Ort, um einzugreifen. Gerade als sie ankamen, geschah es. Chantal reflektierte einen äußerst mächtigen Reduktor mit ihrem Schild. Doch dieser traf den Schild in einem ungünstigen Winkel und er wurde in die Hauswand neben Chantal reflektiert. Das halbe Haus ist eingestürzt und die Trümmer haben sie unter sich begraben."

„Das ist ja furchtbar!" schluchzte Hermine und Ron umarmte sie beruhigend.

„Und Harry..." nun schluckte selbst der sonst so ausgeglichene Dumbledore schwer bevor er fortfuhr, „er... er wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Trotzdem seine Verlobte und große Liebe gerade ein so furchtbares Schicksal ereilt hatte, kämpfte er weiter, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. Es ... es muss ihm das Herz zerrissen haben. Er stürmte auf die Todesser zu und richtete sie... anders kann man es nicht formulieren, sie hatten keine Chance gegen ihn. Wie... wie er es während des Laufens und Ausweichens geschafft hat, ein Stasisfeld zu erzeugen und einen Abwehr-Schild, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel." sagte Dumbledore leise und tief beeindruckt.

„Wieder mal hat er sein eigenes Wohl und in diesem Fall das seiner Liebsten hinter dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit zurückgestellt." sagte Ron leise.

Und nun hatte auch er Tränen in den Augen.

Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie Harry versuchte, Chantal zu retten. Selbst hier spürten sie die Macht der Magie, mit der Harry dort im Zentrum der Lichtung arbeitete. Sie alle bekamen eine Gänsehaut, als sich wieder die goldenen Strahlen aus Harrys Hand lösten und den Körper Chantals abtasteten. Hier und da verharrte der Strahl und wechselte seine Farbe in das Orange des Feuers, das Blau des Wassers oder das Grün der Natur. Madam Pomfrey schien hier und da etwas zu sagen und Harry schien zu antworten.

Zuerst verharrten Harrys Strahlen über dem Bauch seiner Liebsten. Er durchbrach nur an dieser Stelle das Stasisfeld und schloss die Wunde mit der geballten Macht seiner Magie, er dachte nicht darüber nach, welche Magie er einsetzte, oder wie er sie kombinierte, dass er zum Beispiel gerade die heilende Kraft der Elfen mit der Macht von Feuer unterstützt und beschleunigt hatte. In diesem Augenblick, wo allein von ihm das Leben seiner Liebsten abhing, war er eins mit der Magie und sie beugte sich seinem Willen.

Dann ließ er die Risse in Leber und Milz heilen.

Nachdem die erste Stunde vergangen war, hatte er die Rippen geheilt und kümmerte sich um die Lunge.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde drehte er sie um und heilte eine Verletzung des Rückenmarks, die ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war und was selbst für Zauberer normalerweise sehr schwer und vor allem langwierig war, doch er setzte hier sowieso alle geltenden Grundsätze der Magie, wie sie die Zauberer kannten, außer Kraft.

Poppy betrachtete das alles nur staunend und mit halb offenem Mund. Ab und an fragte er sie etwas und sie riss sich zusammen und antwortete.

Dann drehte er sie wieder auf den Rücken. Doch plötzlich verblassten seine goldenen Strahlen  und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er schien leicht zu schwanken und atmete schwer. Das Licht des anbrechenden Tages begann, die Lichtung zu erhellen während die Sterne im Blau des Himmels begannen zu verblassen.

Neben Dumbledore und Harrys Freunden ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe wohlklingende Stimme: „Ein beeindruckendes Stück Magie, nicht wahr? Doch selbst wenn er es schafft, steht er vor einem weiteren Problem. Ihre Seele hat ihren Körper bereits verlassen. Wenn er es schafft, ihren Körper zu heilen, muss er sie erst zurück holen, bevor sie wieder leben kann."

Die Köpfe flogen in Richtung der Stimme herum und sie sahen einen alten Zauberer in einer dunkelblauen Robe, gestützt auf einen langen weißen Stab. Er hatte einen weißen Bart und lange weiße Haare und wirkte unglaublich weise, wesentlich weiser als Dumbledore. Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und schritt eilig auf die Lichtung, wo er neben Harry stehen blieb und ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte. Sofort saß Harry wieder ruhig und begann wieder konzentriert zu arbeiten.

„Wer... wer war das?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

Dumbledore fuhr sich abwesend über den Bart: „Nun, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das Merlin, der seinem Ur-Ur.... und so weiter- Enkel einen Besuch abstattet um ihm in dieser schweren Stunde zu helfen."

„Merlin? Wow..." flüsterte Hermine und betrachtete weiter das Schauspiel.

Harry spürte die Hände auf seinen Schultern und wie ihn neue Kraft durchfloss. Er sah kurz auf und flüsterte überrascht: „Merlin!... Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Aber du musst wissen... ihre Seele weilt nicht mehr in ihrem Körper. Wenn du es schaffst sie zu heilen, musst du einen Weg finden, dass sie in ihren Körper zurückfindet."

Harry schluckte und nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder Chantal zu und setzte die Heilung ihres Kopfes fort.

Er übersah in seiner Konzentration den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck Poppys als sie erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte und Merlin zwinkerte ihr zu.

Eine weitere Stunde später war es vollbracht. Harry hatte getan, was er konnte.

Das goldene Stasisfeld verblasste und erlosch. Im selben Augenblick, begannen die Pflanzen sichtbar Flüssigkeit in die Venen zu pumpen.

Die letzten Bluttropfen fielen auf den grünen Rasen.

Die Brust Chantals hob und senkte sich langsam, doch ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Harry seufzte erschöpft, doch dank Merlins Kraft, die er ihm geschenkt hatte, brach er nicht zusammen.

Poppy untersuchte derweil Chantal gründlich, dann zog sie eine Decke aus ihrer Tasche und bedeckte ihre Blöße. Langsam senkte sich der schwebende Körper herab auf das Bett aus Gras.

Seine Freunde strömten auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn bedrückt.

„Es ist noch nicht überstanden." flüsterte er erschöpft und strich Chantal sanft über die Stirn.

Er wandte sich an Merlin: „Hast du eine Idee?"

„Du könntest versuchen, deine Seele an ihre zu binden und sie dann zu leiten."

„Die Seelen an einander zu binden... das ist nicht einfach." murmelte Harry nachdenklich und seine Augen blickten in unendliche Weiten.

Seine Freunde sahen sich verständnislos an.

„Doch nur du kannst herausfinden, wie, Harry, schließlich bist du es, der etwas über Blut- und Seelenmagie weiß." sagte Merlin mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Das ist es." sagte Harry strahlend, „Das Ritual des Goldenen Bundes! Doch dazu brauchen wir einen Priester, einen Priester der Druiden." stellte er fest und warf Merlin einen bedeutenden Blick zu und fuhr fort, „Du bist also nicht ohne Grund hier. Hilfst du mir?"

„Natürlich. Aber ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, als bis zur Mittagsstunde. Das heißt, du hast weniger als sechs Stunden."

Ruckartig stand Harry auf und feste Entschlossenheit war in seinen Blick zurückgekehrt.

„Ich brauche das Buch... ich muss zurück... zurück nach Atlantis."

Damit trat er ein Stück weg von Chantal und wandte sich auf den leeren Teil der Lichtung.

Er streckte seine Hände vor sich und murmelte Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache. Ein Feuerball formte sich auf seiner Hand und flog in die Luft, ein Erdball formte sich auf seiner anderen Hand und flog neben das Feuer. Dann formte sich eine Kugel aus Wind und platzierte sich auf die andere Seite neben Feuer und zum Schluss eine Kugel aus Wasser die neben Luft schwebte.

„Was... was macht er da?" fragte Hermine.

Merlin lächelte ihr freundlich zu und antwortete: „Er öffnet ein Elementarportal in die Bibliothek von Atlantis, würde ich meinen."

Die Kugeln setzten sich in Bewegung und formten einen Kreis. Schneller und schneller Kreisten sie um ein imaginäres Zentrum bis sich langsam ein Trichter zu formen schien, der in allen Farben schimmerte.

„Aber... das ist nicht möglich... er hat gesagt, dazu bräuchte es einen Magier von jedem Element." stammelte Hermine und selbst Dumbledore schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Prinzipiell schon, doch Harry hat heute sowieso schon nahezu alle Grundsätze der Magie auf den Kopf gestellt, da kommt es darauf wohl auch nicht mehr an. Außerdem wird er von der stärksten Macht des Universums angetrieben... seiner Liebe. Ich glaube, wenn er es darauf anlegen würde, könnte er hier und jetzt die Welt aus den Angeln heben." antwortete Merlin amüsiert.

Aus dem Wirbel wurde plötzlich ein flaches Bild, dass eine riesige Halle voller Bücher zeigte. In diesem Moment schritt Harry hindurch.

„Eigentlich sollte das Portal jetzt zusammen fallen." sagte Merlin nachdenklich, „Es sieht so aus, als wolle er durch dieses Portal zurückkehren. Damit wäre er der erste Magier, der ein Zwei-Wege-Portal geschaffen hat. Ich muss sagen, er übertrifft meine Erwartungen."

„Das macht er mit uns dauernd, egal wie hoch wir unsere Erwartungen setzten." sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

Plötzlich erschien Harry mit einem dicken uralt wirkendem Buch in den Händen wieder auf der Wiese und nun brach das Portal zusammen.

Er stellte sich neben Chantal und beschwor einen Buchhalter. Er legte das Buch darauf ab und durchblätterte es zielstrebig.

„Ah, hier ist es." murmelte er abwesend.

Hermine trat zu ihm und sah ihm über die Schulter, doch sie sah nur völlig unbekannte Runen. Harrys Finger folgten den Runen schnell und fließend, als würde er ein Buch auf englisch lesen.

Dabei murmelte er Worte in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache. So las er mehrere Stunden, das Tageslicht erhellte längst den Wald.

„Was für eine Magie ist dieses Ritual?" fragte sie.

Ohne aufzusehen sagte er: „Eine Kombination starker Blut- und Seelenmagie aus der Zeit lange vor Atlantis und im Original von den Urvätern der Druiden."

Er streckte seine Hände aus und plötzlich erschienen fünf Kelche auf hohen langen Stielen, so dass sie Harry bis zur Brust gingen. Dann erschien ein weiterer Kelch in seiner Hand. Mit diesem ging er zu Chantal und fügte einen Schnitt in ihrer Armvene aus und ließ etwas Blut in den Kelch laufen. Dann heilte er den Schnitt und fügte etwas Blut von sich hinzu. Anschließend murmelte er eine Beschwörung und das Blut in dem Kelch schien sich zu mehren. Er schritt auf den Kelch zu, der am Kopfende von Chantal stand, zwei Meter entfernt. Er goss einen Teil des Blutes in den kleinen Kelch. Dann ging er auf den Kelch, der in Richtung des linken Fußes von Chantal stand, doch dabei tropfte er eine Linie aus Blut vom ersten Kelch zum zweiten.

Er bedeutete allen außerhalb der Kelche stehen zu bleiben, nur Merlin trat an das Kopfende von Chantal.

Harry setzte seinen Weg von Kelch zu Kelch fort, bis er eine letzte Linie zu dem ersten Kelch gezogen hatte. Die Blutlinien bildeten ein Pentagramm deren Spitzen durch die Kelche markiert wurde.

„Wow." flüsterte Ron.

Ein Frösteln lief über Hermines Körper, als Harry eine lange Beschwörung begann, die sich fast wie ein Singsang anhörte. 

Dunkle Wolken formten einen Wirbel am Himmel und mächtiges Donnergrollen setzte ein.

Nun kniete sich Harry neben Chantal nieder, nachdem er Merlin den Kelch gegeben hatte. Dieser schwang seinen Stab darüber und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Dann stellte er den Kelch vor Harry und Chantal ab.

Plötzlich zuckten Blitze auf den Boden. Einer nach dem anderen und die Anwesenden traten überrascht einige Meter zurück.

Schließlich blieben fünf gleißende Blitze stehen und tauchten die Szene in ein unwirkliches Licht... sie endeten in den fünf Kelchen. Das Knistern gewaltiger statischer Elektrizität erfüllte die gesamte Lichtung und allen Anwesenden schienen buchstäblich die Haare zu Berge zu stehen. Nur die drei innerhalb des Pentagramms waren dadurch nicht betroffen. Blaue Blitze wanderten nun die Blutlinien entlang und erleuchteten das Pentagramm.

Zuletzt schossen Blitze aus den Kelchen in den Kelch, der in der Mitte stand und brachten ihn zum Leuchten.

Merlin murmelte ein paar Worte und die Blitze verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall. Doch sowohl die Kelche des Pentagramms, als auch der Kelch in der Mitte leuchteten weiterhin in einem unwirklichen Licht. Dann reichte er Harry den Kelch.

Er nahm ihn, neigte sein Haupt und trug ihn zu Chantal. Er setzte ihn an ihre Lippen und ließ etwas von dem gemischten leuchtenden Blut in ihren Mund laufen. Er massierte ihren Kehlkopf und löste einen Schluckreflex aus. Ihr Körper wurde von einem goldenen Lichtschimmer von innen erleuchtet. Dann kniete er sich wieder neben sie und trank selbst einen Schluck aus dem Kelch. Auch er schien aus seinem Inneren zu leuchten.

Schließlich neigte er sein Haupt und hob den Kelch hoch in die Luft in die Mitte über den beiden.

Nun war Merlin wieder an der Reihe. Er hob seinen weißen Stab, seine tiefblaue Robe flatterte im Wind und er strahlte unwiderstehliche Macht aus. Er rief nun mit lauter und tiefer Stimme:

„Ich bezeuge den Willen der alten Götter. Ich kann sehen, dass diese beiden zusammengehören, wie auch ihr Götter es sehen könnt. Ich bezeuge hier auf Erden die Verbindung dieser beiden unschuldigen Seelen. Und nun verkünde ich den Willen der alten Götter und sage: AUS ZWEI WIRD EINS!." Den letzten Satz schrie er und rammte seinen weißen Stab machtvoll in den Boden. Fünf scharlachrote Blitze zuckten von den Kelchen am Rand auf den Kelch in der Mitte zu und verbanden sich mit ihm. Von diesem Kelch in der Mitte gingen zwei starke Blitze in die Köpfe von Chantal und Harry, doch sie schienen keine Schmerzen zu spüren. Plötzlich traten goldene Blitze aus Harrys und Chantals Herz und trafen sich in der Mitte. Mit dem erlöschen der Blitze war der Spuk zu ende, so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Die Wolken verschwanden in das Nichts aus dem sie gekommen waren, die Kelche verschwanden und Harry kniete sich neben Chantal und berührte ihre Stirn mit seiner.

Seine Freunde liefen auf ihn zu und verharrten in einem Meter Abstand.

„Hat es geklappt?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

Merlin nickte: „Er sucht sie gerade. Aber es hat geklappt und ihre Liebe wird ihre Seele in ihren Körper zurückkehren lassen."

„Hoffentlich." flüsterte sie und ihre Augen wurden wieder feucht.

Harry flüsterte leise: „Komm zurück zu mir Chantal. Ich warte auf dich."

_Er selbst versank in einem Meer absoluter Dunkelheit, ohne jeglichen Hinweis auf eine Richtung oder ein Ziel. Nur wo er war, leuchtete ein goldenes Licht. Von seinem Herzen gelenkt, begann er sich immer schneller werdend von dem Licht zu entfernen. Das Licht entschwand seinen Blicken und doch wusste er instinktiv, wo er es wiederfinden würde. Die Reise schien unendlich lang zu dauern. Ab und an rief er nach seiner Liebsten, doch seine Rufe verhallten ungehört._

_Schließlich sah er vor sich einen blassen Schimmer. Er strengte sich an, um ihn einzuholen und nach einer Weile schaffte er es. Der Schemen bewegte sich in nahezu gerader Linie von ihm und dem Licht weg. Als er den Schemen erreicht hatte, sah er, was er schon von seinem Herzen wusste. Es war Chantal._

_„Chantal, Liebste." sagte er sanft._

_Zögernd blickte sie ihn an: „Harry? Bist du... bist du auch tot?"_

_„Nein, Liebling. Ich lebe und dein Körper lebt auch. Ich konnte dich heilen. Doch er kann nicht sein, ohne seine Seele. Komm mit mir zurück."_

_Sie zögerte._

_„Zurück? Zurück ... wohin?" fragte sie nach einer Weile._

_„Zurück in deinen Körper. Zurück ins Leben.... zurück zu mir." bat er sie und er legte all seine Liebe, die er für Chantal empfand in diese letzten Worte._

_Es schien, als würde sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge lösen und dann reichte sie ihm ihre halbtransparente Hand. Er nahm sie und führte sie zurück zum Licht._

_Als sie sich näherten und Chantal das Licht sah,  fragte Chantal verwundert: „Das Licht, was ist es?"_

_„Das Licht bist du, dein ‚Sein' und gleichzeitig ich. Um dich zu retten und deine entschwindende Seele zu finden, habe ich unsere Seelen verbunden, mit Emrys' Hilfe. Wir sind nun nicht nur im Herzen eins, Chantal sondern auch in unserer Seele."_

_Ihr halbtransparenter Schemen schien von innen heraus zu erstrahlen. Und gemeinsam kehrten sie zurück in das Licht bis sie schließlich damit verschmolzen._

Harry flüsterte leise: „Komm zurück zu mir Chantal. Ich warte auf dich."

Diese Worte wiederholte er immer wieder und langsam kehrte Farbe in ihre Wangen zurück. 

Minuten später, die allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und strahlte Harry an. Dann umarmte sie ihn und Tränen liefen über seine Augen.

Kurz darauf löste er sich sanft von ihr und sah Merlin an.

„Danke, für alles was du getan hast."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Lebt wohl, alle miteinander."

„MERLIN! Was war das für ein Ritual?" rief Hermine dem plötzlich verblassenden Merlin hinterher.

Ein herzliches Lachen erfüllte die Lichtung, als er verschwunden war.

„Das, Hermine Granger, war ein Ritual, das nur zwei Wesen durchführen können, die sich wahrhaft lieben und für immer zusammen sein wollen. Ja, du hast recht ..." hallte Merlins Stimme über die ganze Lichtung, „es war ein uraltes Heiratsritual."

Wieder ertönte Merlins fröhliches Lachen bis der Wind es davon wehte.

Überrascht starrten alle Harry und Chantal an, die sich innig umarmten. Sie küssten sich und strahlten sich an. Jeder konnte das Ausmaß der Liebe spüren, das die beiden ausstrahlten.

Schließlich blickte Harry seine Freunde an und grinste spitzbübisch. „Keine Sorge, wir werden noch eine konventionelle Hochzeit feiern. Nicht wahr, Chantal?"

„Natürlich. Aber nur eine kleine, im Rahmen der Familie." antwortete sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Einverstanden. Wie fühlt es sich an, mit mir verheiratet zu sein?" fragte er sie lächelnd.

„Als hätte sich mein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt geliebter Ehemann." erwiderte sie und sie versanken erneut in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Er hob sie zusammen mit der Decke auf seine Arme und meinte: „Ihr entschuldigt uns sicher für den Rest des Tages, oder?"

Seine Freunde nickten ihm überrascht zu, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und er verschwand mit Chantal vor ihren Augen, genau wie Chantals Sachen, das alte Buch und ihre Waffen, die vorher noch neben dem Grashügel auf dem Boden gelegen hatten.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich zumindest Dumbledore endlich fasste und sagte: „Ich glaube, wir können langsam ins Schloss zurückkehren. Brutus? Kannst du uns zurück führen?"

Brutus trottete mit seinem treuen Blick voran und Harrys Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zurück in Harrys Schloss, während sie versuchten, das wunderbare Ereignis zu verarbeiten, dessen Zeugen sie gerade geworden waren.

AN: Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir nach diesem Kapitel und diese vorläufige Zeremonie hat euch gefallen. Nicht ganz die traditionelle Hochzeit, aber ich wollte mal was anderes und die Verbindung der beiden Seelen eröffnet mir wieder ein paar neue Möglichkeiten. Natürlich konnte ich Chantal (noch) nicht sterben lassen, nachdem ihr mir auf meine Frage geantwortet habt. Das wäre ja unfair, oder?

@Brisana-Brownie: Danke. Ich werde das berücksichtigen, falls ich das nächste mal Geld brauche ;-) Allerdings ein blödes Zahlensystem. Ich mag ja die Lizenz zum Töten haben und manchmal etwas herzlos erscheinen, doch so gemein bin ich auch wieder nicht. Außerdem mag ich Chantal auch und finde sie ist eine gute Partnerin für Harry, da seine Freunde inzwischen meilenweit hinterherhinken, um es mal so zu formulieren.

@Michael: Das war doch gar kein richtiger Cliffhanger ;-) Der kommt erst wieder in einem der nächsten Kaps *böse grins* Ich musste nur einen Schlussstrich ziehen, denn wie du nun gesehen hast, war der Weg zu Chantals Rettung doch etwas zu weit um noch in dem selben Kapitel abgehandelt zu werden. Zudem hatte ich gestern keine Zeit mehr zum weiter schreiben.


	26. Rückkehr der Normalität

**Kapitel 26 – Die Rückkehr der Normalität**  
  


Natürlich sah niemand mehr die beiden an diesem Sonntag wieder.  


Doch am Montag morgen warteten Chantal und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Freunde. Ihre Gesichter strahlten und aus ihren Augen sprach nichts als Liebe und Glück. Ron, Hermine und Ginny freuten sich so sehr für die beiden.  


Ron fragte salopp und grinste dabei: „Na, was habt ihr gestern, an eurem Hochzeitstag so gemacht?"  


Chantal antwortete: „Nicht viel. Zunächst haben wir uns beide ins Bett gepackt. Harry war todmüde und erschlagen und ich war auch völlig ausgebrannt. Wir haben geschlafen bis in den frühen Abend, dann hat uns Dobby etwas zu essen gebracht und kurz darauf sind wir wieder ins Bett gegangen."  


Ron schien enttäuscht, doch dann nickte er ernst, „War ja auch ein harter Tag für euch gestern. Schließlich ist es kein Zuckerschlecken, mal eben die Winkelgasse zu befreien. Bin mal auf den Tagespropheten gespannt."  


„Ja, ich auch." sagte Ginny begeistert.  


„Ihr hättet euch nicht solcher Gefahr aussetzen dürfen." schalt sie Hermine, doch ihre Worte klangen nicht sehr überzeugend.  


Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstückstisch.  
  


Plötzlich fuhr sich Harry mit der Hand an die Stirn. Seine Freunde und vor allen Dingen Chantal betrachteten ihn besorgt. Seine Augen wurden kurz etwas glasig, dann wurden sie wieder normal und er lächelte.  


„Es war Voldemort. Er war wieder mal unterwegs und ist gerade zurück gekommen. Irgend einer von seinen Todessern hat ihm gerade die Nachricht von der Befreiung der Winkelgasse überbrach und Voldemort war außer sich. Der Todesser hat es leider nicht überlebt. Er wird wohl bald handeln müssen, denke ich."  


„Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte Hermine.  


„Gut," antwortete Ron und bedachte Harry mit einem fragendem Blick. Als Harry nickte fuhr er fort: „Vo... Vo... Voldemort verliert an Ansehen bei seinen Leuten. Der Terror, den er bisher verbreitet hat, löst sich in Luft auf und damit die Furcht. Und wenn ihn keiner mehr fürchtet, ist er nur ein Zauberer unter vielen, wenn auch ein mächtiger. Das heißt, er muss bald handeln, etwas großes vollbringen, wenn er seine Anhänger nicht verlieren will. Wenn Harry an die Presse geht, gibt es nur noch eins was er tun kann, er muss sich Harry, Chantal und Dumbledore stellen. Und da er keine Zeit mehr hat, kann er nicht weiter nach dem schwarzen Buch suchen und außerdem hat er keine Zeit, zufällig herauszufinden, wo Harry wirklich überall war. Richtig?"  


Harry lächelte anerkennend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du beim Schach immer gewinnst. Du bist der geborene Stratege. Ich hätte es nicht besser formulieren können. Je eher wir ihn dazu zwingen zu handeln, sich zu zeigen, desto größer sind unsere Chancen. Doch je länger er wartet, desto größer mag seine persönliche Macht werden, doch seine Schlagkraft sinkt, wenn seine Anhänger ihn verlassen."  
  


Als sie fast fertig mit Essen waren, schwebten die Eulen in die große Halle und brachten die Post. Hermine bekam natürlich den Tagespropheten und wie erwartet, war die Winkelgasse der große Aufmacher:  
  


_**Winkelgasse wieder frei! Hoffnung für die Zauberer!**  
  
_

_Gestern Nacht wurde durch den Orden des Phönix sowie zwei noch unbekannte Krieger die Winkelgasse in einem überraschenden Schlag befreit. Nach unseren Informationen hatte der Orden nicht ein einziges Opfer zu beklagen, einer der beiden unbekannten Krieger, eine Frau nach unseren Informationen, wurde schwer verletzt. Doch Albus Dumbledore gab noch in den frühen Morgenstunden die Erklärung ab, dass sie über den Berg sei. Er wollte uns jedoch nicht sagen, wer die beiden sind, die so tapfer für uns Zauberer gekämpft haben. Laut Alastor Moody haben die beide allein, mehr als die Hälfte der Todesser ausgeschaltet, die die Winkelgasse bewacht haben.   
  
_

_Nach einhelliger Auskunft aller Befragten, ist die Winkelgasse nun wieder sicher. Der einzige Eingang führt nunmehr durch den ‚Tropfenden Kessel und der wird von Auroren kontrolliert. Der zweite Eingang durch die Nokturnengasse ist permanent versiegelt. Die ganze Gasse wurde durch ‚Du-weißt-schon-wen' in ein Anti-Apparationsfeld gehüllt. Das Feld wurde nun verstärkt und verhindert, dass irgendjemand in die Winkelgasse apparieren kann.   
  
_

_Freut euch und atmet auf, Leute. Die Winkelgasse ist wieder frei! Sie kann wieder gefahrlos besucht werden.  
  
_

_Was die beiden Krieger angeht, teilte uns Dumbledore mit, dass die Identität in einer Pressekonferenz in Hogsmeade am kommenden Wochenende enthüllt werden wird.  
_

_Unser treuer Reporter hat einige Anwohner der Winkelgasse zu dem Vorfall befragt. Zwei sagten aus, der Krieger habe starke Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter gehabt, der Gerüchten zufolge nach seinem Verschwinden im Sommer, unverhofft wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht sein soll. Wir wissen nicht, ob irgend etwas davon der Wahrheit entspricht, doch wir halten sie auf dem Laufenden.  
  
_

_Von uns jedenfalls unseren herzlichsten Dank an den Orden des Phönix und die beiden tapferen Krieger, die dieses Wunder ermöglicht haben.  
  
_

_M. Orion  
_

_Redakteur  
_  


Die Tage verflogen schnell. Dienstag hatten Harry, Chantal und Hermine ihr erstes DA-Training. Nahezu die gesamte alte DA erschien bei dem Training. Dazu kamen einige neue Viertklässler, die sich auf den Kampf vorbereiten wollten.   


Remus beaufsichtigte den Kurs, jedoch hielt er sich im Hintergrund. Er musste nicht einmal eingreifen. Harry und Hermine hatten die alten DA-Mitglieder voll im Griff und auch die Neuen ordneten sich willig unter.  
  


Chantal lernte mit Harrys Hilfe viel im Unterricht und die Lehrer schauten inzwischen immer nach Harry, wenn sie irgend etwas neues erklärten. Hier und da fügte er ein paar zusätzliche Informationen ein, doch er bezweifelte nie den Stoff der Lehrer oder behandelte sie von oben herab. Auch Snape hielt sich sehr zurück. Er behandelte Harry wie jeden anderen Schüler, wenn es ihn auch viel Überwindung kostete. Er konnte ihm sowieso keine Punkte mehr abziehen, da er keine Fehler mehr machte und seine sonstigen Gehässigkeiten ließ er stecken, damit Harry ihn nicht herunter machte. Eine Lektion reichte Snape und hatte ihm außerdem gezeigt, dass Harrys Wissen sehr umfangreich war. Da er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, in welchen Teilgebieten der Zaubertrankkunde Harry weniger gut Bescheid wusste, ließ er es nicht darauf ankommen.  
  


Harry und Chantal fieberten dem Donnerstag entgegen. Dort würden sie zum ersten mal die freiwilligen Schüler im Schwertkampf unterrichten. Hier hatten sich nur ein paar Mitglieder der alten DA eingeschrieben, fast nur Jungs. Die einzigen Mädchen waren Hermine und Ginny. Doch in diesem Kurs hatte sich auch Malfoy und seine Schatten eingetragen. Das könnte Ärger geben, aber zur Not war ja auch Remus da.  


Mit diesen drei Slytherins waren es genau fünfzehn Leute, die sich für den Schwertkampf interessierten. Zweifellos würden noch einige dazu kommen, wenn sich herumsprach, wie Chantal und Harry kämpfen konnten, denn bis jetzt hatte sie außer seinen Freunden noch niemand in Einsatz gesehen.  


Sie würden mit Dumbledore die Waffenkammer Hogwarts am Donnerstag eine halbe Stunde vor dem Training besuchen. Sie waren erstaunt darüber, dass es so etwas überhaupt noch gab. Zwar war sich Harry bewusst, dass es die Kammer gab, schließlich hatte er das Schloss zum größten Teil gebaut, doch dass darin noch immer Waffen gelagert sein sollten, überraschte ihn.  


So kam schließlich der Donnerstag und als der Unterricht vorbei war, gingen die beiden gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu Dumbledores Büro. Dieser erwartete sie schon vor dem Cargoyle.  


„Folgt mir!" sagte er freundlich und führte sie in einen Gang, den wohl kaum ein Schüler je betreten hatte, denn es war der Gang zu den Quartieren der Lehrer.  


Sie hielten vor einem großen Schild, der alle vier Symbole der Häuser zeigte.  


Dumbledore beobachtete fassungslos, wie die versteckte Geheimtür zu den Unterkünften der Lehrer sich vor Harry öffnete, ohne dass irgend jemand das Passwort gesagt hatte. Harry zwinkerte ihm lediglich zu und Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  


Harry schritt allen voran einige Meter in den Gang und hielt vor einer massiven Metalltür. Er drückte die Klinke herunter, es ertönte ein Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich.  


Dumbledore sagte: „Eigentlich sollte sie..."  


"Sie war verschlossen, Professor." sagte Harry und grinste.  


Er trat gefolgt von den anderen in den großen Raum. An den Wänden und in Haltern standen alle möglichen mittelalterlichen Waffen. Schwerter, Schilde, Bögen, Armbrüste und die dazugehörige Munition. Auch ein paar wenige Rüstungen und Kettenhemden waren unter dem Material und alles glänzte wie neu.  


„Wow, es wird alles in Schuss gehalten." stellte Harry fest.  


„Ja, auch das gehört zu den Aufgaben der Elfen."  


Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu und die Schüler traten zu den Waffen. Ron nahm ein mächtiges Zweihänderschwert von der Wand und ließ es fast fallen, als er das Gewicht der Waffe spürte.  


Chantal lachte herzlich und Harry sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und sagte: „Pack das weg Ron! Erstens bist du zu schwach, um damit zu kämpfen und zweitens brauchst du eine Hand für den Zauberstab."  


Ron nickte beschämt und wurde rot, doch er hängte das Schwert zurück in die Halterung.  


Harry nahm ein Langschwert aus der Halterung und schwang es gekonnt ein paar mal durch die Luft.  


„Hmm... könnte ein wenig besser ausbalanciert sein, aber es ist gut genug. Wir lernen ja nur." sagte er. Dann drehte er sich zu Ron und rief: „Hey, probier das mal!"  


Dann warf er es Ron zu, der es gekonnt am Griff auffing und dann senkte sich die Klinge nach unten, bis die Spitze den Boden berührte.  


„Shit! Das ist ja immer noch schwer." sagte er überrascht und wieder lachte Chantal herzlich.  


Sie ging zu ihm, nahm ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und führte ebenfalls ein paar Schwünge aus.  


„Ja, Harry, du hast recht. Es ist etwas kopflastig, taugt mehr als Hieb- denn als Schnittwaffe. Aber zum Lernen ist es gut genug."  


Ron verfolgte die eleganten Bewegungen Chantals mit großen Augen und schluckte.  


Dann gab sie ihm das Schwert zurück und er nahm es diesmal fester, damit er diesmal nicht eine solche Schwäche zeigte.  
  


Harry nahm ein paar weitere der Langschwerter und packte sie auf einen Tisch. Dann schritt er weiter die Reihen der Regale entlang und musterte die Waffen. Schließlich nahm er vier Säbel und legte sie zu den Schwertern. Zuletzt nahm er zwei Rapiere deren dünner Stahl tödlich im Schein des Tageslichts glänzte. Auch damit führte er ein paar schnelle Schwünge und diesmal auch Stichübungen aus und er nickte anerkennend.  


„Die sind sehr gut." sagte er anerkennend. Die Hefte waren vermutlich auch aus Stahl, doch sie waren mit Gold verziert und sehr kunstvoll gearbeitet. Die Griffe waren mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt. Er nahm die passenden Scheiden aus dem Regal, steckte die Rapiere hinein und reichte die beiden Waffen Ginny und Hermine.  


„Hier, die dürften die richtigen für euch sein. Leicht, schnell und tödlich."  


Hermine nahm ihre Waffe unsicher, doch Ginny zog sofort ihr Rapier aus der Scheide und schwang es ein paar mal durch die Luft.  


„Hmm... auch nicht gerade leicht, aber cool." sagte sie.  


„Was erwartest du? Du schwingst gerade siebzig Zentimeter härtesten Stahls, auch wenn er dünner als ein Langschwert ist." lachte Harry.  


Ginny wandte sich an Chantal: „Bei euch beiden sieht das so leicht aus."  


Chantal trat zu ihr und reichte Ginny ihr Schwert.  
  


Ginnys Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, das Schwert war viel schwerer, als das Rapier.  


„Nein danke. Ich bleibe bei dem Ding hier. Was ist das eigentlich?"  


„Das ist ein Rapier, Ginny. Hauptsächlich eine Stichwaffe, doch die Schneide ist ebenfalls scharf. Es taugt auch als Schnittwaffe, doch die gerade Klinge begünstigt das nicht gerade." antwortete Chantal fachmännisch, dann wandte sie sich an Ron: „Das was du hast, ist ein einfaches Langschwert. Was du vorhin hattest, ist ein Zweihänder, ein sogenanntes Bastardschwert."  


„So, das reicht fürs erste." sagte Harry. Er deutete auf die Schwerter, diese formten ein Bündel und schwebten hinter ihm her, als er die Waffenkammer verließ. Seine Freunde folgten ihm.  


Ginny fragte Chantal: „Wie kommt es, dass ihr beide eure Waffen so leicht handhaben könnt?"  


„Nun, die Elfen lernen schon sehr früh den Umgang mit dem Schwert. Wir haben Zeit uns an das Gewicht zu gewöhnen."  


„Und Harry? Er war doch nur ein Jahr bei euch."  


„Er hat getrickst." sagte Chantal und grinste.  


„Getrickst?"  


„Ja. Er hat im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Schülern jeden Tag, das heißt eigentlich in der Nacht trainiert. Doch er hat sein Schwert etwas transfiguriert. Er hat zuerst die eigentlich schon gut Balance verbessert. Dann hat er die ganze Waffe schwerer gemacht. So wie er es gesagt hat, hat er das Gewicht nahezu verdoppelt. Er hat praktisch seine Muskeln sehr stark trainiert und beansprucht. So hat er schnell die nötige Kraft aufgebaut. Bei der Prüfung hat er das Schwert dann normalisiert. So wurden seine Bewegungen plötzlich viel schneller und eleganter, nicht dass sie vorher nicht schon schnell gewesen wären."  
  


„Wow, das war sicher hart für ihn." sagte Ginny beeindruckt.  


Für einen Moment umwölkte sich Chantals Stirn, „Das war nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was das Leben bei uns für ihn hart machte. Er musste sich alles selbst beibringen und wurde von den anderen nur verhöhnt und gehänselt. Und niemand von uns hat etwas dagegen getan, nicht mal ich."  


„Ach, Chantal, vergiss das doch einfach. Du hast doch mit ihm trainiert oder? Du warst doch nett zu ihm. Schließlich habt ihr euch verliebt und ich denke, das ist Harry mehr als genug Entschädigung für die schwere Zeit, die ihm die anderen gemacht haben."  


„Du verstehst das falsch, Harry hat nichts von mir gelernt, sondern er hat mir geholfen, zu lernen. Aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wir haben uns verliebt und das ist alles was zählt."  


„Genau und jetzt seit ihr verheiratet." sagte Ginny und grinste.  
  


Pünktlich zum Beginn des Trainings erreichten sie den leeren Klassenraum.   


In diesem Raum gab es keine Tische und Bänke, bis auf einen Tisch an der Front des Raumes, sondern es waren zehn lange blau Matten jeweils quer durch den Raum gelegt worden. Dort würden sich die Paare gegenüberstehen und trainieren.  


Harry, Remus und Chantal traten bis zum Tisch vor. Harry dirigierte die Schwerter auf den Tisch.  


„So, Leute. Ihr seid hier, um den Schwertkampf zu lernen?"  


„Meinst du, dass du uns was beibringen kannst, Potter?" rief Draco höhnisch dazwischen.  


Remus wollte was sagen, doch Harry bedeutete ihm, mit einem Blick, zu schweigen.  


„Bezweifelst du es denn? Wenn ja, warum bist du dann hier?" fragte Harry Draco.  


Der starrte ihn zornig an und schluckte. Dann rief er: „Beweis, dass du was drauf hast Potter!"  


„Ah... wie du meinst. Möchtest du gegen mich antreten oder gegen Chantal?"  


Draco sah unschlüssig zwischen den beiden hin und her. Chantal war eindeutig schwächer, als Potter, doch Potter war sein eingeschworener Gegner. Schließlich entschied er sich, „Ich kämpfe gegen dich, Potter!"  


„Na, na. Das hier ist Training, Draco. Wer spricht den hier von Kampf." tadelte Harry ihn.  


Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf die Schwerter und sagte: „Such dir eins aus, Draco!"  


Draco ging zu den Schwertern und nahm ein Langschwert. Er führte ein paar Schwünge aus und nickte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er bereits eine Ausbildung genossen hatte.  


Harry deutete auf die Matte in der Mitte: „Hierher, Draco. Ihr anderen macht Platz!"  


Dann zog er sein Schwert. Mit seiner freien Hand deutete er erst auf sein Schwert, dann auf Dracos. Über beide Klingen lief ein grünes Leuchten.  
  


"Sie sind jetzt stumpf und so verzaubert, dass sie den Gegner nicht verletzen können. Sieg dadurch, dass der Gegner aufgibt, oder entwaffnet wird, einverstanden?"  


Draco nickte und ging in Kampfstellung.  


Auch Harry nahm eine lockere Kampfpose ein und tippte leicht Dracos Klinge an.  


„Nun zeig mal, was du kannst, Draco!" sagte er freundlich.  


Vehement stürmte Draco auf ihn ein. Harry wehrte die gegnerische Klinge leicht ab, wich zur Seite aus und Draco stürzte an ihm vorbei ins Leere.  


„Ich bin hier, Draco."   


Wütend fuhr Draco herum und drang wieder auf Harry ein, diesmal jedoch stürmte er nicht so stark auf ihn los.  


Harry beließ es in den ersten Minuten dabei, Dracos starke Hiebe zu parieren oder sie ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Sein freundliches Lächeln verließ nicht für eine Sekunde sein Gesicht.  


„Wehr dich endlich, Potter!" rief Draco.  


„Wie du willst." sagte Harry und startete seinen ersten und auch seinen letzten Angriff. Denn mit dieser Attacke entwaffnete er Draco und wirbelte dessen Schwert hoch in die Luft. Er fing es gekonnt am Griff und hielt Draco seine eigene Klinge an den Hals.  


„Wolltest du noch was sagen?" fragte Harry.  


Draco kochte vor Wut und schüttelte den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und stürzte aus dem Raum.  


Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm  
  


Die anderen Schüler begannen zu lachen, selbst die übrigen beiden Slytherins.  


Harry sah sie böse an und sagte: „Das ist nicht zum Lachen, klar?"  


Sofort hielten sie verdattert ein.  


„Daran war nichts komisches. Draco versteht zumindest etwas vom Fechten und er hätte den größten Teil von euch mühelos besiegt. Er hat nur zwei Fehler gemacht, Erstens, er war arrogant und überheblich und zweitens, er hat mich unterschätzt. Also, kein Grund zu lachen."  


Die Schüler schauten sich verwirrt an, doch schließlich nickten sie.  


„Also schön. Zunächst mal, hat jemand Fragen?"  


Einer der Viertklässler meldete sich und fragte: „Mr. Potter, sie und Miss de Caladhan führen doch den Unterricht durch. Ich denke, sie sind auf einem Level. Würden sie und vielleicht noch eine Demonstration geben, damit wir sehen, was wir lernen?"  


Chantal wurde leicht rot, der Junge war nur zwei Jahre jünger als sie und siezte sie.  


Harry lächelte: „Also, du hast gerade mehrere Fehler gemacht. Erstens, wenn du Chantal siezt, solltest du wissen, dass sie seit gestern meine Frau ist, wenn auch bisher nur nach einem uralten Hochzeitsritual. Damit müsstest du sie entweder mit Mrs. Potter oder mich mit Mr. de Caladhan anreden, alles andere wäre verwirrend. Und zweitens hast du mich bis letzte Woche noch geduzt. Was meinst du hat sich in dieser Zeit geändert?"  
  


Die Schüler sahen überrascht zwischen Harry und Chantal hin und her.  


„Aber... sie sind doch jetzt Lehrer." stammelte der Junge.  


Die DA-Mitglieder grinsten vergnügt.  


„Ich bin kein Lehrer. Ich leite diesen Kurs. Stellt es euch doch einfach als Arbeitsgemeinschaft vor. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ihr mich mit Harry anredet und Chantal ist sicher auch einverstanden, wenn ihr sie mit dem Vornamen anredet, nicht wahr."  


Sie nickte und erklärte: „So ist es. Ich mag es nicht, mit dem Nachnamen angeredet zu werden. Bei uns Elfen wurden die Clannamen nur zu traditionellen Zeremonien verwendet. Also sprecht mich mit Chantal an, obwohl, Mrs. Potter hat auch etwas für sich." fügte sie hinzu und lächelte Harry zu.  


„Aber da wir die traditionelle Hochzeit noch nicht durchgeführt haben, bleibt es bei den Vornamen. OK?" sagte Harry.  


Die Schüler nickten.  


„Noch was. Wenn die Presse auch nur ein Wort davon erfährt, dass wir verheiratet sind, wird mir das Plappermaul auf der Matte gegenübertreten, klar?"  


Die Schüler wurden blass und nickten diesmal sehr eifrig.  


„Gut, dann sollt ihr jetzt eure Demonstration haben."  
  


Chantal und Harry traten sich gegenüber und gingen in Kampfstellung.  


Sie begannen den Kampf leicht, doch steigerten stetig das Niveau, bis sie letztendlich in den Klingentanz übergingen. Schließlich war es Chantal, die Harry entwaffnen konnte. Auch sie fing sein Schwert auf und Harry verneigte sich anerkennend.  


Sie gab ihm strahlend das Schwert wieder. Dann drehten sie sich zu den Schülern um. Sie blickten in fassungslose Gesichter, nur ihre Freunde, Remus eingeschlossen, begannen zu klatschen und kurz darauf folgte der Rest.  


„Wollt ihr das hier lernen?" fragte Harry grinsend und ein einstimmiges „Ja" hallte durch den Raum.  


„Schön, dann sucht euch ein Schwert aus. Die schwächeren nehmen die Säbel, die stärkeren die Langschwerter."  


Die Schüler nahmen sich eine Waffe.  


„Gut, jeder sucht sich einen Partner, der die gleiche Waffe hat, wie er. Schön. Jetzt fangt ihr an..."  


So lehrten Harry und Chantal die Schüler die ersten grundlegenden Bewegungen.  


Chantal kümmerte sich hauptsächlich um die beiden Mädchen und die vier Säbelträger. Harry konzentrierte sich auf alle, die ein Langschwert hatten. Dieser Unterricht endete nach einer Stunde, weil alle zu erschöpft waren, um weiter zu machen. Das heißt, erst ließ Harry alle noch die Waffen ölen und polieren. Außerdem befestigte er an jedem Schwert ein Namensschild, dass jeder immer wieder mit der selben Waffe kämpfen würde. Die Schwerter würden in dem Raum in einem Waffenhalter bleiben, den zwei Hauselfen zum Ende der Stunde hereinbrachten. Der Raum würde verschlossen werden, er wurde anderweitig nicht genutzt.  


„So Leute, ich bin sicher, ihr fühlt gerade jeden Muskel." begann Harry, „Ich möchte, dass ihr etwas für eure Fitness tut. Lauft jeden Morgen etwas und trainiert eure Armmuskeln, zum Beispiel mit Liegestützen. Wer will, kann sich gerne einige Übungen von mir geben lassen. Nächstes Mal werden wir mindestens anderthalb Stunden üben, klar?"  


Die Schüler schluckten und nickten niedergeschlagen. Dann entließ Harry seine Schützlinge.  
  


Schon nahte der nächste Tag, den die beiden allerdings nicht herbeisehnten, die Pressekonferenz. Sie hatten sie auf Samstag festgesetzt.  


Sie würde Vormittag um zehn im ‚Drei Besen' stattfinden. Für diese Zeit würde Rosmerta das Lokal für normale Besucher schließen. Überall im Lokal würden sich Agenten des Phönixordens aufhalten und durch das gesamte Dorf patrouillierten Auroren.  


Schließlich war es soweit. Es war Samstag und es war Punkt Zehn.   


Dumbledore saß an einem breiten Tisch, an dem noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß Remus. Vor ihnen saßen in einigen Reihen die Reporter und Fotografen. Ganz vorn saß natürlich Rita Skeeter, ihre Schnell-Schreibefeder bereit.  


Die Reporter waren unruhig, schließlich rief einer: „Professor Dumbledore. Sie hatten uns versprochen, die geheimnisvollen Krieger zu enthüllen, welche die Winkelgasse befreit haben und den Angriff auf Hogwarts abgewehrt haben. Außerdem wollten sie etwas zu Harry Potter sagen."  


Dumbledore hob seine Hand und sagte: „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Die beiden werden jeden Moment hier sein."  


„Aber dann müssten sie doch apparieren und das Gasthaus und die ganze Umgebung sind doch durch ein Anti-Apparationsfeld..."   


Seine Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen, als Harry und Chantal aus dem Nichts auftauchten und neben Dumbledore Platz nahmen.  


„Sehr geehrte Gäste. Es ist mir eine Ehre, ihnen die beiden Personen vorstellen zu dürfen, denen wir unter anderem die Freiheit der Winkelgasse verdanken. Doch lassen sie mich gleich eins klar stellen, es ist ihre Pressekonferenz und sie bestimmen die Regeln. Und wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten, ist es den beiden ein Leichtes, den Ort sofort wieder zu verlassen, wie sie gerade gesehen haben. So, nun begrüßen sie recht herzlich, Chantal de Caladhan, Prinzessin der Eledhain, der Hochelfen und Lord Endryl de Caladhan, auch bekannt als Harold Evans und nicht zuletzt als Harry James Potter." eröffnete Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen die Pressekonferenz.  
  


Die Stille war vollkommen. Alle starrten die beiden an, als wären es Aliens.  


Plötzlich riefen alle auf einmal los.  


Harrys Gesichtsaudruck verfinsterte sich und er hob die Hand. Das brachte die Reporter zum Schweigen.  


„Ruhe!" rief er, „Erstens, wenn jemand von ihnen Fragen hat, melden sie sich, wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten, wo alle durcheinander brüllen. Zweitens," er sah Rita mit einem stechenden Blick an, „Ihre Schnell-Schreibe Federn können sie einpacken, die funktionieren hier nicht, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Jede Zeitung, die irgendetwas veröffentlicht, was ich oder Chantal nicht wörtlich gesagt haben oder Halbwahrheiten oder Lügen ihren Artikeln hinzufügen, können sich auf eine Schadensersatzklage und auf eine diplomatische Note beim Zaubereiministerium gefasst machen, habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" sagte er in einem eisigen Ton.  


Rita packte eine gewöhnliche Feder aus, als sie feststellte, dass ihre Schnell-Schreibe Feder nichts von Dumbledores Worten aufgezeichnet hatte. Sie wirkte wütend. Doch sie schluckte sichtlich ihre Wut hinunter, dann meldete sie sich und Harry rief sie auf.  


„Mr. Potter, wie kommen sie dazu, solch eine Drohung auszusprechen?"  


„Dass ausgerechnet sie mich das Fragen, Rita? Wer hat denn die ganzen Lügen über mich verbreitet? Doch um ihre Frage zu beantworten, falls sie Professor Dumbledore zugehört haben, werden sie folgendes festgestellt haben. Sie reden hier mit Prinzessin de Caladhan und bevor sie fragen, sie ist eine wahrhaftige Prinzessin der Elfen, die Tochter der letzten Königin, Elaine de Caladhan. Ich selbst habe von der Königin selbst den Rang eines Elfenlords zugesprochen bekommen und bin ein Paladin, ein Verteidiger des Königreiches. Zudem haben wir uns vor der Königin und mit ihrem Segen verlobt uns inzwischen ist sie gewissermaßen meine Frau, da wir am letzten Sonntag ein uraltes Heiratsritual durchgeführt haben, das seine Gültigkeit bis heute nicht verloren hat, das Ritual des goldenen Bundes. Außerdem hat mich die Königin als Prinzregenten eingesetzt. Damit vertreten wir beide, Chantal und ich, die Regierung eines selbstständigen und erhabenen Volkes und damit steht uns das Recht zu, Eingaben diplomatischer Natur beim Ministerium zu machen. Schadenersatzforderungen kann prinzipiell jeder machen, wenn sie berechtigt sind, doch die unseren werden aufgrund unseres Status selbstverständlich dementsprechend höher ausfallen." erklärte Harry gelassen.  
  


Rita hatte geschluckt und eifrig Notizen gemacht, wie jeder andere Reporter auch.  


Ein anderer Reporter meldete sich und fragte: „Wie haben sie Prinzessin de Caladhan kennen gelernt, oder sollten wir sie mit Mrs. Potter anreden? Wieso haben wir bisher keine Elfen gesehen?"  


„Ah, dazu muss ich weiter ausholen, doch zunächst reden sie meine Frau weiterhin mit Prinzessin de Caladhan an, da wir unsere offizielle Hochzeit noch nicht gefeiert haben. Dazu werden wir übrigens keine weiteren Fragen beantworten, bitte sehen sie davon ab. Die Elfen, abgesehen von meiner Frau, haben bereits vor der Gründung Hogwarts diese Gefilde verlassen. Wohin sie gegangen sind, kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen. Wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe, wollten sie wissen? Wie sie vielleicht erfahren haben, wurde ich während des Sommers von Voldemort angegriffen." Die Reporter ächzten auf und Harry schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Das brachte sie zur Ruhe.  


„Er hat den Todesfluch auf mich gesprochen und ich gleichzeitig einen Reduktor auf ihn. Die Flüche trafen sich und es gab eine Explosion, die Voldemort verletzt hat und mich in die Vergangenheit geschleudert hat, um genau zu sein, nach etwa 800 A.D.  


Dort traf ich zunächst auf Merlin, der mich etwas über ein halbes Jahr ausgebildet hat. ... Nein, lassen sie mich ausreden.   
  


Er hat den Zeitfluss etwas manipuliert. Insgesamt war ich vier Jahre in der Zeit unterwegs, währenddessen bin ich körperlich um etwa ein Jahr gealtert und hier vergingen bis zu meiner Rückkehr vier Monate. Wenn sie wissen wollen, wie so etwas möglich ist, fragen sie Merlin. Nachdem er mich ausgebildet hat, schickte er mich zu den Eledhain, den Hochelfen. Sie schuldeten ihm viel und so brachte er sie dazu, mich in ihren geheimen Künsten der Magie und der Kampfkunst der Paladine auszubilden. Dabei habe ich Chantal kennen gelernt. Bis zu unserer Verlobung wusste ich allerdings nicht, dass sie eine Prinzessin ist. Ich habe die Abschlussprüfung als Bester, knapp vor Chantal abgeschlossen und anschließend der Königin zweimal das Leben gerettet. Aus Dankbarkeit und Anerkennung hat sie mich geadelt und mir den Rang eines Lords verliehen. Und weil sie meine Fähigkeiten anerkannt hat und weil ich um die Hand ihrer Tochter angehalten habe, hat sie mich zum Prinzregenten gemacht.   


Danach hat mich Merlin um zweihundert Jahre in die Zukunft versetzt und nun raten sie, wem ich da begegnet bin?"  
  


Die Reporter, allen voran Rita, blickten ratlos. Nur einer der Reporter meldete sich.  


„Ja?" rief Harry ihn auf.  


„Arnold Peeble, Lord Potter. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie dort auf Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowenna Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin getroffen sind und bei dem Bau Hogwarts geholfen haben? Gehe ich weiterhin richtig in der Annahme, dass ihnen sowohl das Land, als auch das Schloss selbst gehören und wenn ich schon dran bin, ist es nicht so, dass sie unter dem Namen Harold Evans einige Bücher geschrieben haben, die, wenn ich es sagen darf, exzellent sind?"  


„Sie sind gut informiert, Mr. Peeble. Sollten sie nach der Pressekonferenz oder später weitere Fragen haben, dürfen sie mir gern eine Eule schicken, so lange es im Rahmen bleibt. Das untersage ich im übrigen allen anderen hier, damit das klar ist.  


Sie haben in allen Punkten recht. Ich habe die vier bekannten Gründer Hogwarts getroffen, sowie Merlin, der ebenfalls einen großen Anteil dazu beigetragen hat. Nur war er zweihundert Jahre älter. Zusammen habe wir das Schloss gebaut und den Unterricht geplant. Ich war außerdem maßgeblich an den meisten Schutzzaubern um Hogwarts beteiligt und ich habe die Zauber in der Winkelgasse modifiziert und verstärkt. Das Land und damit das Schloss gehören tatsächlich mir. Es ist das Land der Eledhain und es wurde mir von Königin Elaine überschrieben, sicherlich auf Anraten Merlins. Doch um eventuelle Fragen vorweg zu nehmen, das hat keinen Einfluss auf die Schule. Ich habe mit den anderen Gründern einen Vertrag geschlossen, dass die Schule, solange sie existiert, das Gebäude unentgeltlich nutzen kann. Im Gegenzug werden alle meine Nachfahren kostenlos unterrichtet und ich habe ein eigenes Quartier im Schloss. Und ja, ich habe einige Bücher geschrieben."  


„Vielen Dank, Lord Potter." sagte Peeble höflich.  
  


Nun meldete sich Rita wieder und fragte: „Ist es wahr, dass sie der mysteriöse Krieger waren, der den Angriff auf Hogwarts vereitelt hat und die Winkelgasse befreit hat? Wie haben sie das geschafft? Die Todesser hatten doch diese unschlagbaren Flamenschwerter, oder?"  


„Ah, in diesem Punkt wissen sie erstaunlich viel, Rita. Ja und Ja. Doch die Winkelgasse habe ich nicht allein befreit, einen großen Anteil daran hatte auch meine liebe Frau und sie hätte dabei fast ihr Leben verloren. Es bedurfte der ganzen Magie der Menschen und der Elfen um sie zu heilen. Auch der Orden hat einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, doch das hat die Presse ja schon berichtet. Was den Angriff auf Hogwarts angeht, den habe ich mit Hilfe meines Vertrauten Wolfs Brutus und meines Pferdes Schatten abgewehrt. Dabei kamen mir natürlich die Kenntnisse, die ich als Paladin erworben habe zu gute. Noch was?"  


„Wieso waren sie mit ihrem Schwert so erfolgreich gegen die Flammenschwerter?" fragte sie nach.  


„Kein Kommentar."  
  


Die nächste Frage ging an Chantal: „Wie haben sie sich in Harry... Verzeihung, Lord Potter verliebt, wenn die Frage gestattet ist."  


Sie warf Harry einen Blick voller Liebe und Zuneigung zu, diesen Augenblick hielt einer der Fotografen fest, bevor sie antwortete:  


„Harry ist ein Mensch und die Elfen haben schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Menschen gemacht. Daher haben sie ihn nicht gerade sehr freundlich behandelt und er war praktisch von der ersten Sekunde an ein Außenseiter. Auch ich war unter denen meines Alters ein Außenseiter, doch ihm gegenüber war ich aufgeschlossen und hatte keine Vorurteile. So hatte ich die Chance ihn kennen zu lernen und erkannte einen Mann, wie man sich ihn nur wünschen kann. Er war immer hilfsbereit, ehrlich und entschlossen, sich seiner großen Aufgabe zu stellen und seinen Freunden und euch zu helfen. Er ließ sich durch nichts daran hindern und zunächst bewunderte ich ihn dafür. Doch je mehr ich ihn kennen lernte, desto mehr fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen und ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Wir Elfen gehen nahezu immer eine Beziehung mit unserem Seelenpartner ein, da wir lange genug leben, um nach ihm suchen zu können und wir wissen auch, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben. Harry ist mein Seelenpartner."  


„Das ist rührend Prinzessin de Caladhan. Ich freue mich wirklich für sie beide, denn Harry hat schon so viel für uns getan und hatte bisher nicht wirklich ein glückliches Leben. Er hat es verdient. Doch den Geschichten zu folge leben die Elfen sehr lange und sie haben das gerade bestätigt. Harry hingegen ist nur ein Mensch mit einer vergleichsweise kurzen Lebensspanne. Wie wirkt sich das auf ihre Beziehung aus? Wird er nicht immer älter werden und ein Greis sein, während sie noch nicht mal die Blüte ihres Lebens erreicht haben."  


Harry und Chantal sahen sich liebevoll an und ihre Blicke sagten eigentlich alles. Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde es keine Rolle spielen. Chantals Antwort jedoch war: „Kein Kommentar."  
  


„Lord Potter, sie sagten, sie hätten die Magie der Elfen erlernt. Könnten sie uns nicht eine kleine Demonstration geben?"  


„Die haben sie doch schon bekommen. Schließlich sind wir beide trotz des Anti-Apparations-Feldes hier herein teleportiert, oder? Doch wenn sie gleich nach dem Ende der Konferenz etwas warten, zeigen wir ihnen noch unsere Pferde und Brutus, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die Tiere sehen wollen."  


Der Reporter nickte und notierte sich etwas.  


„Dürfen wir sie beide mit ihren treuen Tieren fotografieren?"  


Harry nickte. Dann rief er einen anderen Reporter auf.  


„Lord Potter, haben sie Prinzessin de Caladhan aus der Vergangenheit mitgebracht?"  
  


„Nicht direkt. Ich habe mich nach dem Training von ihr trennen müssen. Erst als ich nach Hogwarts kam, traf ich sie wieder. Merlin in Zusammenarbeit mit Königin Elaine haben sie und ihr treues Pferd Sturmwolke in einem mächtigen Stasisfeld konserviert. So überdauerte sie die Jahrhunderte, während für sie keine Zeit verging. Merlin versteckte sie und brachte sie zuletzt in einen geheimen Raum Hogwarts, wo sie von speziellen Hauselfen beschützt wurde. Als ich von meinem Ausflug in die Geschichte wiederkam, brachten sie Chantal zu mir und ich befreite sie aus dem Feld."  


„Wow, ich meine, das ist beeindruckend. Also, dass sie ihre Verlobte wiedergesehen haben, verdanken sie einzig und allein Merlin?"  


„Ja, allerdings, dass ich mich von ihr trennen musste verdanke ich auch ihm."  


„Sie haben sich verlobt, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie gehen müssen?"  


„Darf ich fragen, wie ihr Name ist?" fragte Harry und seine Stimme drückte deutlich aus, das er nicht gerade fröhlich war.  


Der Reporter schluckte: „Simon Dar, Teen Witch Weekly."  


„Also, Mr. Dar. Ich warne sie und alle anderen Reporter von vorneherein mir oder Chantal unlautere Absichten zu unterstellen, ist das klar?"  


Er nickte und wirkte plötzlich etwas blass.  


„So, um ihre Frage zu beantworten, obwohl sie das eigentlich nichts angeht: Stellen sie sich vor, sie treffen eine Frau und wissen, die ist es, die eine, die sie wirklich und wahrhaftig lieben und das aus tiefstem Herzen. Ich rede hier von wahrer Liebe, von Seelenpartnerschaft. Könnten sie je eine andere Frau lieben? Ich nicht. Weil ich das wusste, weil ich wusste, dass ich nie eine andere Frau lieben würde außer ihr und dass es ihr genau so ging, darum habe ich mich mit ihr verlobt. Und wie sich herausgestellt hat, war es genau die richtige Entscheidung."  


Der Reporter nickte.  
  


Noch einmal meldete sich Peeble und Harry nickte ihm freundlich zu.  


„Ich habe bereits einmal vom Ritual des goldenen Bundes gehört. Ich möchte nicht auf die Details eingehen, da sie etwas privat und gleichzeitig ... spektakulär sind. Doch eines würde ich gern wissen. Das Ritual geht auf die Vorfahren der Druiden zurück und trotz ihrer beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten und ihres Wissens, das sie unter anderem in ihren Büchern zeigen, benötigen sie doch einen wahren Druidenpriester und ich kenne eigentlich nur einen. Ich möchte wissen, ob er bei diesem Ritual geholfen hat."  


Harry nickte beeindruckt, „In der Tat. Auch ich kenne nur einen Druidenpriester und ja, er war für das Ritual erforderlich und anwesend. Es war Merlin selbst, der sie Zeremonie vollzogen hat."  


Die anderen Reporter tuschelten, als sie Merlins Namen hörten und erfuhren, dass er in dieser Epoche gewesen war. Doch da Harry sich noch mit Peeble unterhielt, konnten sie nichts fragen.  


„Lebt er noch?" fragte Peeble weiter.  


„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Er ist, wie ich, durch die Zeit gereist, um uns zu helfen."  


„Danke, Lord Potter. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen."  
  


Die Reporter waren sprachlos, doch auch sie wussten nicht, was sie noch fragen sollten. Fragen nach Hochzeit oder anderen privaten Plänen würde er nicht beantworten, genau so wie Fragen nach Voldemort und so dankten sie ihm, gratulierten den beiden und verließen nach und nach das Lokal.  


Schließlich blieb einer zurück und Harry kannte ihn. Es war Ambrosius Plax.  


Harry und Chantal gingen zu ihm.  


„Harry, ich hab noch ein paar Fragen, die letztes Mal offen geblieben sind. Ich habe den Namen Endryl de Caladhan schon vor der Epoche der Gründer gelesen, lange vorher. Es ging um den Sturz des Triumvirats..."  


Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen und erzeugte mit einer Handbewegung ein Feld, dass Lauscher und Beobachter nichts von dieser Unterhaltung hören würden.  


„Ja, Mr. Plax. Ich war in Atlantis und ich habe den Widerstand gegen das Triumvirat geführt."  


"Danke. Mehr werde ich sie nicht zu Atlantis fragen, es sei denn, sie gestatten mir, sie gelegentlich wegen einiger unklarer Fakten zu konsultieren."  


„Sie sind mir willkommen, aber nur persönlich. Das Wissen ist äußerst brisant."  


„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Noch etwas... der Aufstand der Muggel um Hogwarts..."  


"Ja, auch den habe ich erlebt."  


„Äh... gut. Danke."  


„Mr. Plax. Sie scheinen ein sehr engagierter Wissenschaftler zu sein. Wenn das alles mit Voldemort vorbei ist, werde ich ihnen vielleicht etwas zukommen lassen, dass ihnen in dieser Epoche hilft... das Tagebuch der Gründer."  


Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Das... ich wäre überglücklich, Mr. Potter."  
  


Harry und Chantal traten Hand in Hand aus dem Lokal. Vor de, Pub hatten sich bereits einige Schaulustige versammelt, denn der Fakt der Pressekonferenz war schon durchgesickert, sowie scheinbar bereits einige Fakten, die dort bekannt gegeben wurden. Alle starrten die beiden ehrfürchtig an. Die Anwesenden Ordensmitglieder nickten den beiden dankbar zu, nichts als Respekt sprach aus ihren Augen, doch sie gingen nicht weiter auf sie zu, das würde zu viele Fragen der Presse aufwerfen. Die wusste zwar inzwischen, dass es den Orden gab und dass Dumbledore etwas damit zu tun hatte, nicht jedoch, wer alles Mitglied war.  


Diesmal musste Harry nicht pfeifen, denn Brutus hatte gespürt, dass sein Herr ihn brauchte und hatte die beiden Pferde mitgebracht.  


Die Leute sprangen entsetzt beiseite, als erst der mächtige Wolf und anschließend die beiden wunderbaren Pferde auf das Pub zustürmten.  


Vor dem Pub hielten die Pferde und grüßten ihre Besitzer, in dem sie sich auf die Hinterhufe stellten und einmal wieherten.  


Harry strich Brutus dankbar über das Fell, dann schwangen sich die beiden auf ihre Pferde. Beide ließen ihre Pferde noch einmal hochsteigen, ein Bild das in den nächsten Tagen durch die Presse gehen würde und sogar das Hauptposter der nächsten Teen-Witch-Weekly werden würde, so beeindruckend sahen die beiden Krieger auf ihren großen wunderschönen Rossen aus.  


Dann drehten sie sich um und entschwanden im vollen Galopp in Richtung des Schlosses. Brutus beeilte sich, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten.  


Kurz darauf waren sie den Blicken der Reporter entschwunden und diese machten sich auf in ihre Redaktionen.  
  
  


_**AN**: Nur um das mal klar zu stellen, dass Chantal oder Harry sterben, könnte sich unter Umständen noch ergeben, während ich die Story schreibe, das war alles was die Bemerkung im letzten Kapitel sagen sollte. Doch ich kann euch beruhigen, der Plot sieht so etwas bisher nicht vor und da sich die Story langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu neigt, wird es wohl auch nicht passieren_

_@Kissymouse: Die Verbindung der Seelen wird wahrscheinlich bald eine Rolle spielen, vielleicht schon mal kurz im nächsten Kapitel_

_@severina: Lord Endryl wird wohl auf Möchtegern-Lord Voldie erst wieder im Finale treffen._


	27. Presse und andere Lektüre

Kapitel 27 – Presse und andere Lektüre 

Bei der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts wurden Chantal und Harry schon sehnsüchtig von ihren Freunden erwartet.

Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen auf eine bequeme Couch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Erzählt mal, wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Ron die beiden.

„Ja, war die Skeeter auch da?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Gelaufen ist es ganz gut und diese Skeeter-Kuh war auch da. Ich habe aber vor der Konferenz einen Zauber über das Pub gelegt, der verhindert, dass Schnell-Schreibe-Federn und ähnlicher Kram nicht funktionieren."

„Diese Reporterin hat ganz schön sauer geschaut, besonders, nachdem Harry ihnen vornweg mit Schadensersatzforderungen und diplomatischen Noten an das Ministerium gedroht hat für den Fall, dass sie irgend etwas unwahres veröffentlichen." sagte Chantal grinsend.

Hermine hatte sie im Vorfeld über diese spezielle Reporterin und ihre Taten in der Vergangenheit informiert. So wusste sie, warum Harry das alles so knallhart gefordert hatte.

„Diplomatische Noten?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

Harry grinste teuflisch, dann sagte er: „Vergiss nicht, dass Chantal und meine Wenigkeit die Herrscher eines erhabenen Königreiches repräsentieren. Da wir der Presse diese Information während der Konferenz gegeben haben, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir den Fakt nicht für uns nutzen sollten."

„Genial!" freute sich Hermine.

„Ja, zeig ihnen, wo der Hammer hängt!" rief auch Ron begeistert.

„Da bin ich mal auf die Zeitungen morgen gespannt." sagte Ginny.

„Jep, ich habe mit den Reportern im Übrigen vereinbart, dass ich von jeder Ausgabe, in der über uns berichtet wird, ein Exemplar zugeschickt wird."

„Na, dann wird dir ja morgen eine Menge Post zuflattern."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

Dann sagte er: „Nicht nur das, es wird jemanden richtig wütend machen und eventuell etwas nachdenklich." 

„Voldemort!" sagte Chantal. Auch das hatte Chantal ihren Studien über diese Zeit entnommen, wer er war, wie er zur Macht gelangte und fast sein Leben verlor, als er versuchte Harry auszulöschen und natürlich seine grausamen Taten.

„Ja. Vermutlich wird es ihn zum Handeln zwingen. Ich hoffe, es zwingt ihn dazu, sich uns endlich zu stellen, am besten hier in Hogwarts auf unserem Boden zu unseren Bedingungen." erwiderte Harry nachdenklich.

Hermine wurde blass, genau wie Ginny.

Ron wirkte nachdenklich und sagte leise: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen, oder davor fürchten soll. Doch wie schon gesagt, taktisch gesehen, je eher, desto besser. Nicht auszudenken, was geschieht, wenn ihm wirklich das Necronomicon in die Hände fällt."

Die Freunde schwiegen einen Augenblick gedankenversunken, doch schließlich wandten sie sich einem anderen Thema zu.

„Harry, wir wollen dich nicht drängen, aber du wolltest uns noch den Raum der Gründer zeigen. Da heut Samstag ist und weiter nichts anliegt..." begann Hermine vorsichtig.

Auch Chantal betrachtete ihn mit einem flehenden Blick. Sie hatte den Ratschlag Hermines befolgt und bereits Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen, sowie einige andere Werke, welche die neuere Geschichte der Zaubererwelt, insbesondere wenn es um Harry ging, darstellte. Da sie sehr lernwillig und überdies natürlich sehr interessiert an Harrys Geschichte war, wollte sie auch endlich erfahren, was Harry noch in seinem Zeitabenteuer erlebt hatte, obwohl sie seine Privatsphäre respektierte und wusste, dass einige weniger gute Erinnerungen damit verbunden waren.

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und nickte.  
"Also schön. Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore dazu holen, er ist sicher auch interessiert. Ich geh ihn mal kurz fragen."

Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore ebenfalls sofort nach der Konferenz wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren wollte und teleportierte deswegen direkt vor Dumbledores Büro. Er klopfte an die Tür und der Direktor bat ihn herein.

„Harry! Wie kommst du an der Statue..."

„Professor, ich muss nicht an der Statue vorbei, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie sich immer für mich öffnet. Ich bin teleportiert."

„Ah, ja. Also, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich dachte eher, ich helfe ihnen." sagte Harry und grinste.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten vergnügt und er fragte: „Und wie möchtest du mir helfen?"

„Meine Freunde haben mich breitgeschlagen, ihnen endlich den Raum der Gründer zu zeigen und damit das Journal, in dem alle Ereignisse während dem Bau bis zur Öffnung der Schule geschildert sind. Eventuell sogar, wie es danach weiter ging."

„Du hast uns doch bereits berichtet, was damals geschehen ist."

„Sie kennen mich besser, Professor." erwiderte Harry ernst.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich: „Also hast du etwas ausgelassen, und ich gehe davon aus, dass es nichts angenehmes war."

„So ist es."

„Schön. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du uns den Raum zeigen würdest, doch ich fürchte, ich habe keine Zeit für die Geschichte."

„Prinzipiell ist das kein Problem. Das Journal wird dort bleiben und ich sorge natürlich dafür, dass sie Zutritt zu dem Raum bekommen werden. Ich habe allerdings Mr. Plax versprochen, ihm das Journal zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemort einmal vorbei ist."

„Ah, der gute Ambrosius. Ich finde es sehr nett von dir, dass du ihm so entgegenkommend bist. Es gibt kaum etwas, das ihn mehr fasziniert, als die Geschichte. Die Zeit der Gründer ist seine Spezialität. Du erfüllst ihm damit einen Herzenswunsch, Harry."

„Kein Problem. Es wird allerdings vielleicht einige schocken, was damals geschehen ist. Wenn sie ein paar Minuten ihrer Zeit erübrigen würden, zeige ich ihnen den Raum."

„Gerne doch, Harry." sagte Dumbledore und stand auf.

„Geben sie mir ihre Hand uns suchen sie sich etwas aus, Feuer, Wasser, Erde oder Luft." forderte Harry ihn auf und grinste.

„Ah ja. Du wolltest mir die Element-Teleportation zeigen. Feuer haben wir ja schon gesehen. Kannst du etwas empfehlen?"

„Ich kann ihnen nur von Erde abraten. Für mich ist es ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl. Man wird praktisch eins mit der Erde und reist durch den Boden zu seinem Ziel, praktisch unterirdisch. Völlig abstrakt und verwirrend. Ich persönlich bin für diese Art des Reisens nicht geschaffen."

„Also, wie wäre es mit Wasser?"

Harry griff seine Hand und die beiden lösten sich in einer großen Wassermasse auf, die zu feinem Nebel verdampfte.

Direkt vor den verblüfften Augen seiner Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum, bildete sich plötzlich ein feiner Nebel, der sich zusammenzog und schließlich einen immer größer werdenden Wassertropfen bildete, aus dem sich schließlich die Gestalten Dumbledores und Harrys formten. Zunächst waren sie durchsichtig und aus Wasser, doch dann bekamen sie nach und nach Farbe und wurden wieder zu Menschen. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte freilich nur wenige Sekunden.

Dumbledore strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wirkte viel jünger, als seine hundertfünfzig.

„Das war... erfrischend, Harry. Danke für diese Erfahrung."

„Gern geschehen. Das beste ist, dass die Wasser-Teleportation im Gegensatz zum Apparieren und zur Teleportation der Elfen absolut lautlos ist. Selbst bei Feuer, Erde und Luft hört man etwas."

„Das können wir nur bestätigen." sagte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Ja, du musst uns unbedingt auch mal ‚Mitnehmen'" sagte Ron begeistert.

„Bei Gelegenheit vielleicht. Im Augenblick sollte ich die Elementar-Magie aber noch geheim halten. Ich habe es nur demonstriert, weil vorhin, als ich gegangen war, keiner weiter hier war und die Schüler vermutlich eh geglaubt hätten, dass Dumbledore mich mitgenommen hätte, als umgekehrt."

Chantal nickte und grinste spitzbübisch.

„Los geht's, der Direktor hat nicht viel Zeit. Aber wir brauchen auch nicht weit zu gehen." sagte Harry und nahm Chantal bei der Hand.

Er führte sie in Richtung der großen Halle. Kurz vor dem Eingang bog er in einen kleinen Seitengang ab, der praktisch parallel zur großen Halle laufen musste.

Dann blieb er vor einem in Stein gemeißelten Relief stehen, dass einen schlafenden Drachen zeigte. Über dem Drachen waren die Wappen der vier Gründer zu sehen.

Harry strich dem schlafenden Drachen sanft über den Schädel, als würde er ihn streicheln. Plötzlich erwachte das Relief zum Leben. Der Drache öffnete verschlafen ein Auge und blinzelte. Dann schien er seinen Kopf zu drehen und er wandte sich Harry zu, dabei trat der Kopf dreidimensional aus dem Portrait heraus und war nun praktisch eher eine Statue. Der Drache musterte ihn von oben bis unten, dann bewegte sich sein Maul und mit einer tiefen mächtigen Stimme sagte er: „Du bist zurückgekehrt, Endryl de Caladhan. Merlin sagte, ich könnte nun das Relief vollenden."

„So ist es."

„Und du möchtest sicher Einlass."

„Korrekt. Außerdem steht neben mir Albus Dumbledore. Ich möchte, dass du auch ihm ab sofort die Tür öffnest."  
"Der Schuldirektor. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du mich besuchst, Albus. Ich habe schon viel von den anderen Portraits und Statuen gehört über dich und deine Taten."

„Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ich heiße Spiceus Optrimex, aber so lange ich existiere, nannten mich alle Spike. Ich würde letzteres bevorzugen."

„Spike, genug der Vorreden. Lass uns rein, der Direktor hat nicht viel Zeit. Ich bin sicher, er wird dir bald wieder einen Besuch abstatten, dann kannst du ihm ein Ohr abkauen." schalt ihn Harry gutmütig „Und jetzt darfst du mich bei meinem richtigen Namen nennen. Ich heiße Harry Potter."

„Bah, du hast dich in den letzten tausend Jahren kein Stück geändert, Endryl... ähm  Harry. Immer noch der selbe ungeduldige junge Mann, stets beschäftigt und nie Zeit für deine alten Freunde." maulte Spike. Dann zog er seinen Kopf wieder in das Relief zurück. Plötzlich erschienen neben den Wappen der Gründer auf der einen Seite das Wappen Merlins und auf der anderen Seite das Wappen der Potters.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Wappen der Potters. Es war schon auf den Bannern, als Merlin die Halle umdekorierte um deine Ankunft bekannt zu geben, doch in der Aufregung habe ich nicht weiter darauf geachtet. Schon da hätte ich wissen müssen, wer vor mir steht." murmelte er und Harry grinste nur teuflisch.

„Tretet ein." sagte Spike und das Relief schob sich zur Seite und gab eine große Tür frei.

Sie traten in einen Runden Raum in dessen Mitte ein großer Runder Tisch stand. Um den Tisch herum standen sechs Stühle, jeder einzelne mit dem Wappen eines der Gründer verziert.

Hinter jedem Stuhl war ein Bildnis eines Gründers zu sehen und alle, bis auf Harrys eigenes grüßten Harry wie einen alten Freund. Harrys Abbild jedoch fing an zu strahlen, als er sah, dass Chantal in Harrys Begleitung in den Raum trat und er hauchte ihr galant einen Kuss zu. Das trieb etwas Röte auf die Wangen von Chantal, doch auch sie lächelte glücklich und nahm Harrys Hand.

Zwischen den Bildern schienen Fenster zu sein, doch jedes zeigte eine andere Aussicht. Neben Harrys war zum Beispiel eine schöne Lichtung in einem dunkelgrünen Wald zu sehen. Auf dieser Lichtung grasten friedlich ein Einhorn und ein kapitaler Hirsch nebeneinander.

Neben dem von Merlin war seine Hütte zu sehen und neben Rowennas ein Strand vor einem azurblauen Meer.

Auf dem Platz von Rowenna lag ein dickes Buch mit leicht vergilbten Seiten. Daneben stand ein Fässchen Tinte und eine Schreibfeder.

„Wow, dieser Raum ist fantastisch. Und die Fenster!" sagte Hermine begeistert.

„Genau genommen sind es keine Fenster. Die Wände sind ähnlich verzaubert, wie die Decke der großen Halle und jedes dieser ‚Fenster' zeigt den Ausblick, den der Gründer am liebsten hatte. Diese hat, wie die Decke der großen Halle auch, Rowenna erschaffen, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Merlin." erklärte Harry.

„Danke, dass du uns diesen Raum gezeigt hast, Harry. Ich werde sicher bald zurück kommen und einen Blick in das Tagebuch werfen, doch ich muss wieder an die Arbeit." verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verließ den Raum.

„Dobby!" rief Harry und der Elf erschien und verneigte sich tief vor ihm.

„Ja, Lord Potter?"

„Dobby! Lass das Lord weg! Wir hätten gern ein paar Butterbier und ein paar kleine Snacks. Wir werden uns einige Zeit hier aufhalten."

„Wie sie wünschen, Mylord." sagte Dobby unterwürfig. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dobby schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und es erschienen fünf Gläser und ein Tablett mit fünf Flaschen Butterbier. Dazu erschien eine Schüssel mit Keksen.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und Chantal setzte sich keck auf seinen Schoß.

Hermine setzte sich auf Rowennas Platz, Ron nahm neben ihr Platz und Ginny setzte sich auf den Platz von Gryffindor, so dass ihr Blick genau auf ‚Harrys' Lichtung fiel.

„Am besten, Hermine, du liest vor. Das Buch wurde abwechselnd von uns geschrieben, damit sind die Geschehnisse immer aus der Sicht des jeweiligen Gründers geschildert, wie in einem Tagebuch. Die ersten fünfzig Seiten kannst du überspringen. Dort wird geschildert, wie sich die vier kennen gelernt haben. Am besten, du beginnst am 28. August des Jahres 999 A.D. das war der Tag, an dem ich dort aufgeschlagen bin."

Hermine nickte und blätterte durch das Buch, bis sie die betreffende Seite gefunden hatte. Dann trank sie einen Schluck und räusperte sich.

Chantal gab ihrem Mann noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, dann wandten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermine zu.

Hermine fuhr nachdenklich mit dem Finger über das feste leicht vergilbte Papier des Tagesbuches. Dann begann sie zu lesen:

**Rowenna Ravenclaw**

**27. August 999 A.D.**

"Gestern hat uns Merlin zu diesem wunderschönen Platz geführt. Wie er uns versprochen hat, ist dieser Platz ideal für den Bau unserer Schule. Wir sind hier fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, so werden wir keine misstrauischen Muggel stören. Lediglich ein kleiner Bauernhof liegt eine knappe halbe Stunde entfernt am Fuß des Berges. Doch der alte Bauer macht einen friedlichen Eindruck. Merlin hat uns nicht gesagt, wem das Land gehört, nur, dass wir warten müssten. Doch in seiner kryptischen Art hat er natürlich nicht mal einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben worauf. Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut. So schlugen wir schließlich unser Lager in der Nähe des Ufers des Sees auf, nicht weit von diesem riesigen Wald, der wie Merlin berichtete, von allerlei magischen Kreaturen bewohnt wird. Wie uns Merlin berichtete, kreuzen sich hier, auf dem kleinen Hügel neben dem See, zwei mächtige magische Energielinien, wie sie überall durch die Erde laufen. Er meinte, sie seien fast so stark, wie die in Stonehenge, obwohl sich dort sechs Linien kreuzen. Wenn das den Tatsachen entspricht, wäre der Ort hier perfekt. So saßen wir am Abend um das Feuer und wir vier rätselten, was uns der nächste Tag bringen würde, bevor wir uns endlich zu Ruhe begaben."

**Rowenna Ravenclaw**

**28. August 999 A.D.**

".... Als wir am Morgen erwachten, hatten wir noch keine Ahnung, welche fantastischen Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen uns dieser Tag bringen würde…

**AN**: Also irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass ich für das letzte Kap weniger reviews bekommen habe und das ist demotivierend. 

Dennoch... Sorry für den Cliffhanger, der war nicht so geplant. Doch es wäre merkwürdig mitten im Kapitel die Perpektive zu wechseln, da das Geschehen bei den Gründern nun in ‚Ich'-Form erfolgt. Das wollte ich einfach mal probieren...ist gar nicht so leicht. Aber ich verspreche, das nächste Kap kommt spätestens morgen, also nicht böse sein.

Was die wenigen reviews angeht, war ich sogar noch enttäuschter bei meinem letzten Kap in ‚Kristall der Macht' da habe ich nur ein einziges bekommen (natürlich von Brisana... danke... danke ... danke). Sorry, dass ich mich hier darüber auslasse aber das nächste Kapitel in der Geschichte wird sicher noch etwas auf sich warten lassen und ich weiß, dass einige von euch auch ‚Kristall der Macht' lesen, also...

@Kendra: Eigentlich dachte ich, Harry hätte Größe bewiesen, denn er hat Draco weder verspottet, noch ist er ihm an die Gurgel gegangen. Im Gegenteil hat er zumindest seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert anerkannt und verteidigt. Außerdem muss ein Friede von beiden gewollt sein und es war Draco, der Harry nieder machen wollte. Prinzipiell gebe ich dir natürlich recht, Harry ist reifer geworden, schließlich ist er ja auch über Snape hinweg, warum nicht über Draco? Also werde ich es vielleicht noch etwas offensichtlicher machen, wenn ich noch mal darauf zurückkomme. Bis jetzt habe ich allerdings keinen weiteren Auftritt von Draco geplant, obwohl dieser Charakter sicherlich einige interessante Möglichkeiten bietet. Ich werde ihm dafür wahrscheinlich in meiner anderen Geschichte ‚Kristall der Macht' eine wichtigere Rolle geben ;-)


	28. Gründung Hogwarts

Kapitel 28 – Die Gründung Hogwarts' 

Nach dem Frühstück wurden wir langsam ungeduldig. Wir hatten fast ein Jahr mit der Planung der Schule und des Unterrichts zugebracht und wollten endlich handeln. Wir hatten einen wunderbaren Flecken Erde für unsere Schule gefunden und es juckte uns in unseren Fingern, endlich mit dem Bau zu beginnen. Ich persönlich griff schon mehrfach nach meinem Zauberstab und rief mir die diversen Bauzauber ins Gedächtnis. Und was machte unser werter Freund Merlin?

Er saß vor unserem kleinen Feuer und stocherte mit einem Stock in der Glut herum und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn ein paar neue Funken nach oben stieben.

„Merlin?"

„Ja, Rowenna?"

„Worauf warten wir hier eigentlich und vor allen Dingen wie lange noch?"

„Dass ausgerechnet du, als die am logischsten denkende hier keinen kühlen Kopf bewahrst, verwundert mich ein bisschen. Aber eure Geduld wird bald belohnt werden."

Das war nicht ganz richtig. Die anderen hatten ihm bereits die selben Fragen Dutzende Male gestellt und ich habe mich als geduldig erwiesen, doch irgendwann hatte jede Geduld ein Ende, besonders wenn man an einem so wichtigen und gewaltigen Projekt arbeitete. Sie hatten drei Jahre für den Bau des Schlosses veranschlagt, doch Merlin hatte nur salomonisch gegrinst und gesagt, sie würden die Schule in einem Jahr eröffnen. 

‚Er macht mich noch wahnsinnig' dachte ich bei mir.

Plötzlich stand Merlin auf, warf seinen Stock weg und nahm seinen langen weißen Stab zur Hand. Dann schritt er in Richtung des Waldes los.

Godric, Salazar und Helga sahen genauso überrascht auf, wie ich.

Wir sprangen auf, ließen alles stehen und liegen und liefen ihm nach.

Fünfzig Meter vor dem Waldrand blieb er stehen und wir stellten uns neben ihn.

Plötzlich spürte ich förmlich, wie sich vor uns die Magie ballte. Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Hier war zweifellos ein mächtiger Zauber am Werk, doch niemand von uns schien dafür verantwortlich, nicht mal Merlin, der locker auf seinen Stab gestützt da stand und beobachtete.

Aus dem Nichts heraus öffnete sich vor uns eine Art magisches Feld, das in allen Farben schimmerte, es schien eine Art Portal zu sein.

Sekunden später ritt ein beeindruckender Krieger auf einem schwarzen Pferd durch das Portal und blieb vor uns stehen.

Zuerst machte er einen unzufriedenen Eindruck, doch als er uns sah, wandelte sich sein Ausdruck in Verblüffung. Ihm blieb förmlich der Mund offen stehen.

Er stieg elegant von seinem Pferd.

‚Wow' dachte ich, ‚Was für ein Mann... er war muskulös, durchtrainiert. Er trug schwarze lederne Hosen, eine Weste aus dem selben Material und schwarzen Unterarmschutz ebenfalls aus Leder. Auf seinem rechten starken Oberarm war ein merkwürdiges Tattoo zu sehen. Ein Schild vor gekreuzten Schwertern und das ganze umgeben von einem goldenen und einem silbernen Muster. Er hatte so wunderschöne grüne Augen... wenn ich nicht schon mit Godric gehen würde...

Helga schien ihm ähnlich verlangende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war merkwürdig, als würde er uns kennen und... als wären wir berühmt oder Helden oder so was.

Merlin grüßte ihn freundlich und stellte uns vor. Dann sagte er uns seinen Namen: Endryl de Caladhan, ein Lord der Elfen... wow. Und er hatte noch einen Menschen-Namen: Harold Evans.

Merlin erzählte uns, dass er das Land hier von den Elfen geerbt hatte.

Wir führten ihn zu unserem Lager und berichteten ihm von unserem Vorhaben. Er schien nicht im geringsten überrascht, als wüsste er bereits, was wir machen wollten und er erklärte sich sofort einverstanden, nachdem er Merlin gegenüber einen sarkastischen Kommentar gemacht hatte. Immerhin schaffte er es, Merlin zu überzeugen uns zu helfen, etwas das wir in den zwei Monaten, die wir ihn kennen, vergeblich versucht haben.

Ich war verwundert darüber, dass Merlin ihm sagte, er könne alle seine Kräfte einsetzen auch die der Elfen und der Erde... was meinte er damit? Harold wirkte wie ein Krieger und Kämpfer, nicht wie ein Magier. Wie sollte er uns helfen können?

Ich gab ihm die Pläne und er studierte sie, er machte ganz den Eindruck, als würde er etwas davon verstehen.

Er warf Merlin einen letzten missmutigen Blick zu, den Merlin scheinbar amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. Man könnte fast meinen, die beiden kannten sich schon lange und Merlin hätte ihm schon öfter in irgendwelche Abenteuer reingezogen. Dann nahm er den Plan, stand auf und fragte, wo das Schloss hin sollte. Ich war überrascht, doch Godric zeigte es ihm.

Der junge Mann schritt zielsicher auf den Fleck zu und setzte sich auf den Boden.

‚Was macht der da?' fragte ich mich.

Wir fünf gingen ihm neugierig hinterher.

Er legte seine Hände auf den Boden und schien sich stark zu konzentrieren.

Auf einmal begann der Boden zu beben und zu vibrieren.

Die Erde auf dem Hügel, wo bald das Schloss stehen sollte, begann, sich zu bewegen und sich zu verändern. Vor unseren verblüfften Augen entstanden die Kellerräume wie aus dem Nichts.

Niemand von uns war in der Lage, irgend etwas zu sagen. Wir standen alle wie erstarrt, selbst Merlin war offensichtlich von Harold beeindruckt.

Zwei Stunden saß Harold dort auf dem Boden und ließ seine Kräfte wirken.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das machte, er sagte keinen Zauberspruch, er führte keine Gesten aus und er benutzte keinen Zauberstab, obwohl er einen hatte, wie ich vorhin überrascht festgestellt habe.

Er schien der Erde selbst zu befehlen, sich seinen Wünschen entsprechend zu verändern.

„Wahnsinn." murmelte ich und die anderen nickten nur.

Endlich beruhigte sich der Boden wieder und Harold sackte zusammen.

Helga stürzte auf ihn zu, doch Merlin winkte ab.

„Er ist nur erschöpft." sagte er.

Helga untersuchte ihn trotzdem und stellte nichts weiter fest.

Fassungslos traten wir an die fertigen Kellerräume heran und bestaunten, was Harold hier geschaffen hatte.

Salazar bemerkte: „Schon allein dafür hätten wir Wochen gebraucht."

Ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

Wir schafften Harold ins Lager und ließen ihn ausruhen.

Nachmittag erwachte er wieder und begann sofort die weitere Planung des Baus. In einem Jahr würden sie fertig sein, sagte er. Dann begann er uns etwas von Schutzzaubern gegen Muggel und Schutzfeldern gegen Apparieren zu erzählen.

Daran hatten wir noch nicht gedacht und wir alle waren von der Idee begeistert. Mir selbst fielen spontan Dutzende möglicher Zauber ein, die ich ihm sofort aufzählte.

Er lächelte, sein Blick wurde für einen Moment abwesend, und er murmelte zu sich selbst: „Typisch, genau wie Hermine."

Hier unterbrach Hermine ihren Vortrag und schluckte. Sie wurde leicht rot und Ron und Ginny prusteten los. Harry grinste nur diebisch und bedeutete ihr, weiter zu lesen. Hermine gab ihrem Freund einen Klaps auf den Arm, dann führte sie die Lesung fort.

Wer ist Hermine? fragte ich mich, doch ich schob das erst mal beiseite. Mit war gerade was eingefallen.

„Die Schutzzauber müssten ständig erneuert werden. Bei dem Umfang, von dem wir hier reden, wären wir vermutlich jeden Tag Stunden beschäftigt, allein um die Zauber zu wirken." sagte ich ihm.

Er lächelte salomonisch und erwiderte: „Lass das meine Sorge sein, Rowenna. Wir werden sie einmal wirken und dann werden sie in tausend Jahren noch stehen."

Zu sagen, dass mich das verwirrte, war noch stark untertrieben.

Dann schlug er einen Ausritt in den Wald vor und Godric, mutig und draufgängerisch wie er war, folgte ihm.

Wir anderen wussten es besser, als uns nur so zum Spaß in diesen unheimlichen Wald zu begeben.

Als sie außer Sicht waren, sprudelte es aus Helga heraus: „Wow, was für ein Mann. Dieser Körperbau... Wahnsinn."

Salazar warf ihr einen abwertenden Blick zu und schnaubte. Er war sicherlich noch immer verärgert, dass Harold ihm untersagt hatte, schwarze Magie zu unterrichten oder weil er auch Muggelgeborene unterrichten wollte. Doch in diesem Punkt hätten wir ihn sowieso überstimmt.

„Ich kann dir nur recht geben, Helga." antwortete ich ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Merlin lächelte ebenfalls amüsiert, doch dann sagte er ziemlich ernst:  
"Macht euch keine falschen Hoffungen, meine Damen. Harold ist bereits vergeben. Er ist mit der Tochter der letzten Elfenkönigin verlobt. Doch ich würde euch empfehlen, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, denn im Augenblick ist sie für ihn unerreichbar fern und es sieht so aus, als würde er sie nie wiedersehen."

Daraufhin herrschte erst mal Stille zwischen uns.

Dann kam mir etwas in den Sinn: „Hat er deswegen so unzufrieden geschaut, als er durch das Portal geritten kam?"

Merlin nickte bedächtig: „Ja, er kam aus der Vergangenheit, von der ich selbst ihn hierher geschickt habe und seine Verlobte lebte in dieser Epoche. Ich konnte ihm leider nicht mehr gestatten, sie zu besuchen, bevor er aufbrach und das obwohl er sie bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte."

„Das ist grausam, Merlin." schalt Helga ihn und ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, es hängt mit der Zeit zusammen. Ich habe den Zeitablauf für ihn bereits bis zum Äußersten manipuliert und seine Zeit ist knapp bemessen."

Das ergab natürlich einen Sinn.

Eine Stunde später tauchten Godric und Harold mit einigen Kaninchen wieder aus dem Wald auf, doch sie wurden von einem riesigen schwarzen Wolf begleitet. Der jagte uns einen gehörigen Schrecken ein, doch Harold beruhigte uns und stellte ihn uns vor. Er hatte den Wolf als Vertrauten gewonnen und das hat mich tief beeindruckt. So etwas dauert normalerweise Jahre. Godric erzählte uns von dem Abenteuer, das dazu geführt hatte und wir lauschten beeindruckt. Nach der Geschichte war mein Respekt vor Harold nochmals gestiegen und ich begann, ihn zu bewundern.

Hermine las weiter vor, doch im wesentlichen geschah in den Berichten über die nächsten drei Monate, was Harry ihnen bereits berichtet hatte. Chantal saß noch immer auf Harrys Schoß und sie waren in einer innigen Umarmung versunken. Harrys Augen leuchteten amüsiert über die bildhaften Schilderungen und wurde jedes Mal rot, wenn Helga oder Rowenna ihn und sein Auftreten schmachtend erwähnten und das entlockte Chantal und Ginny jedes Mal ein Grinsen. Ansonsten schaute Chantal verträumt, als die Gründer die grandiosen Leistungen ihres geliebten Mannes schilderten. Dann wurde Hermines Stimme langsam heiser und Ginny übernahm den weiteren Text. Diesmal berichtete Helga Hufflepuff in dem Tagebuch.

**Helga Hufflepuff**

**26. Dezember 999 A.D.**

Es war vollbracht. Harold hatte nahezu im Alleingang den kompletten Rohbau des Schlosses fertiggestellt. Ohne ihn, wären wir vermutlich in zwei Jahren nicht so weit gewesen. Noch immer hatten weder er noch Merlin erklärt, wie er das geschafft hatte. 

Das Wetter schien ein Einsehen mit uns gehabt zu haben, denn bis jetzt war es perfekt zum Bauen, nicht zu kalt, kaum Niederschläge und meist herrlicher motivierender Sonnenschein. Mit Salazars Hilfe hatte ich bereits die Gewächshäuser gebaut, während sich Harry um das Schloss kümmerte. Godric und Rowenna kümmerten sich um die Mauern um das Schloss, das Tor und andere Details.

Merlin schien kaum etwas anderes zu tun, als zu beobachten. Meist war er bei Harry und gab hin und wieder einige Ratschläge.

Heut morgen war es sehr kühl und eine dünne Schneedecke lag über dem Land. Unser neues Schloss thronte majestätisch über dem glatten See, in dem es sich prächtig spiegelte. Die Sonne strahlte die hellen Mauern und Türme an und es hob sich kontrastvoll von dem schönen tiefen Blau des Himmels ab.

Der heraufzeihende Winter verbot ein weiteres Lager in der freien Natur und so trugen wir unsere wenigen Habseligkeiten in das Schloss. Jeder hatte sich bereits einen Bereich ausgesucht. Godric verzog sich in seinen Turm und Rowenna folgte ihm. Sie hatte natürlich einen eigenen Turm, doch sie waren ja schließlich ein Paar.

Salazar verkroch sich in seinem Keller und würde sicher bald beginnen, seine berüchtigten Zaubertränke zu brauen.

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten würden sie sich um die Feinarbeiten kümmern. Merlin hatte bereits damit begonnen. Er hatte angefangen, die Stufen der Treppen zu verhexen, dass unbedachte Passanten in ihnen stecken bleiben würden. Er lachte sich jedes Mal halb tot, wenn das einem von uns passierte und wir, wenn es ihm passierte, denn er konnte sich nicht merken, welche Stufen er verhext hatte.

Der einzige, der nie in einer dieser Stufen gefangen wurde war Harold. 

Ich habe ihn einmal beobachtet, nachdem mir das aufgefallen ist und ich mich an einer der manipulierten Treppen auf die Lauer gelegt.

Er ließ diese Stufe instinktiv aus, als wäre er diese Treppe schon tausend mal entlag gelaufen und würde die Trickstufe kennen. Dabei hatte Merlin sie erst an dem Morgen angelegt. Als ich ihm hinterher eilen wollte, blieb ich jedoch selbst in der Stufe stecken und bis ich ihn das nächste mal sah, war es vergessen.

So verging auch dieser Tag recht schnell und wie nun üblich saßen wir nach dem Abendessen gemeinsam in unserem Raum, dem Raum der Gründer. Nur wir würden ihn je benutzen und wenn die Schule nach uns jemand fortführen sollte, würde ihm der Zugang verwehrt werden. Nur ein Gründer konnte den Raum betreten und nur ein Gründer konnte persönlich den Zugang autorisieren. Das war Merlins Idee gewesen. Mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf Harold sagte er, das würde später noch nützlich sein. Wir vier sahen uns bedeutend an. Wir hatten in den letzten drei Monaten festgestellt, wie groß das Mysterium um Harold eigentlich war. Er hatte uns am Lagerfeuer ein wenig über die Elfen erzählt und dabei auch seine Freundin erwähnt. Wir hatten erfahren, dass sie Chantal heißt und tatsächlich die Tochter der Königin war. An seinen Augen hatten wir gesehen, wie sehr er sie vermisste und nach diesem Tag kühlte sich unser aller Verhältnis zu Merlin etwas ab.

Auch danach sahen wir ihn oft auf nachdenklich auf dem höchsten Turm sitzen, praktisch sofort, nachdem er ihn fertiggestellt hatte und starrte in unerreichbare Fernen. Wir wussten, dass er an sie dachte oder an seine anderen Freunde, von denen er beiläufig die Namen erwähnt hatte: Hermine, Ginny und Ron. Letztere schienen Geschwister zu sein, doch wir waren uns nicht sicher. Jedes mal, wenn Harold bemerkt hatte, dass ihm etwas über seine Vergangenheit herausgerutscht war, wechselte er sofort das Thema und sein trauriger Ausdruck verriet uns, dass er nicht scharf darauf war, darüber zu reden. Je mehr wir über ihn erfuhren, desto größer wurden die Rätsel, die ihn umgaben.

Als wir an diesem Abend im Raum saßen und bei einem Glas Wein die Pläne für den nächsten Tag durchgingen, klopfte es plötzlich an der großen Tür.

Der Türklopfer war verzaubert, dass wir ihn überall im Schloss hören würden und außerdem informiert würden, wenn sich außer uns jemand an den diversen Eingängen zu schaffen machte.

Wir sechs apparierten zum Haupteingang und auf ein Zeichen Harolds öffnete sich die große Tür. Draußen tobte ein mächtiger Schneesturm, der am späten Nachmittag begonnen hatte.

Zwei in dunkle verschneite Roben gehüllte Fremde traten in die Halle und klopften sich etwas den Schnee ab. Sie nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab und betrachteten uns, wie wir sie betrachteten.

Brutus tauchte plötzlich neben Harold auf. Er durchstreifte das gesamte Gemäuer und fing ab und zu Mäuse oder Ratten, bevor sie sich hier einnisten konnten. Er mied die warmen Wohnräume oder unseren Ratsraum, obwohl Harold dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich alle Türen auch für ihn öffneten.

Er knurrte die beiden Fremden an. Harolds Blick hatte sich ebenfalls verdüstert, genau wie Merlins. Sie schienen irgendwoher zu wissen, dass diese beiden Fremden nichts gutes bedeuteten. Doch als ich Salazars Blick sah, lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter. In seinen Augen lag nichts als abgrundtiefer Hass.

Sarkastisch, wie es seine Art war, grüßte er die beiden Fremden: „Meister Fexor. Wie tragisch zu sehen, dass noch niemand dafür gesorgt hat, dass ihre Gebeine in der tiefsten Hölle vermodern und wie ich sehe, habt ihr einen weiteren Speichellecker gefunden. Versucht ihr ihm etwas von eurem mageren Wissen beizubringen?"

Rowenna sah ihn überrascht an, genau wie Godric. Die beiden waren allen Fremden gegenüber unvoreingenommen und freundlich, solange bis sich ihnen gegenüber jemand feindlich verhielt.

Godric sagte: „Lasst euch nicht abschrecken. Was führt euch bei diesem Wetter in unser Schloss?"

„Ah, keine Sorge, junger Zauberer. Ich kenne Salazar Slytherin. Ich hatte, sagen wir mal, eine unangenehme Begegnung mit seinem früheren Meister."

„Ihr habt euren damaligen Lehrling dazu gebracht, ihm hinterrücks ein Messer in den Rücken zu jagen. Nicht, dass er dafür nicht mit dem Leben bezahlt hätte." fauchte Salazar.

„Aber ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, glaubt mir." sagte Fexor mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, „Ehrlich gesagt, das Wetter hat uns überrascht und wie durch ein Wunder, tauchte plötzlich dieses beeindruckende Schloss hier auf, das mit Sicherheit vor einem Jahr hier noch nicht gestanden hat. Wer ist der Herr des Schlosses?"

„Das bin wohl ich. Ich bin Lord Endryl de Caladhan, Salazar kennen sie bereits, das hier sind Rowenna Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor und von Merlin haben sie sicher bereits schon gehört." erwiderte Harry kühl.

„Oh, Merlin. Natürlich haben wir schon von euch gehört. Und es ist uns eine Ehre, sie kennen zu lernen, Lord de Caladhan. Mein Lehrling Arex und ich würden euch gern um eure Gastfreundschaft bitten, bis der Sturm abgeflaut ist und eine Weiterreise möglich ist."

Harry schien nachzudenken, doch diese beiden in den Sturm zurückzuschicken, wäre ihr Todesurteil und das war gegen seine Natur.

„Ihr könnt hier bleiben bis sich der Sturm legt. Er wird vermutlich noch drei Tage anhalten. Ihr werdet sicher keine Dummheiten machen, das würde meinem Freund Brutus hier nicht gefallen." warnte Harry und Brutus knurrte drohend. Das schien auch die beiden abgebrühten Zauberer zu beeindrucken.

Godric führte sie dann in zwei der fertigen Gästezimmer. 

„Was ist das für ein Typ, Sly?" fragte Harry ernst.

„Ein Schwarzmagier und ein Feind meines Meisters. Er kann erzählen, was er will. Er hat den Tod meines Meisters herbeigeführt und er führt nie etwas gutes im Schilde."

„Na, dann hoffen wir, dass mich meine Sinne nicht trügen, und der Sturm womöglich länger anhält als drei Tage." flehte Harry den Himmel an.

„Du hast dich noch nie geirrt." sagte Rowenna.

„Wie machst du das eigentlich?" fragte ich ihn.

„Das habe ich bei den Elfen gelernt, schließlich haben wir uns fast die gesamte Zeit in der freien Natur aufgehalten."  
"Kannst du mir das nicht beibringen? Das würde mir sicher mit meinen Pflanzen helfen." hakte ich nach.

„Sorry Helga. Es geht nicht, es gehört etwas Elfenmagie dazu und die kann ich dir nicht beibringen."  
Ich kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn Godric kam mit den beiden finsteren Typen zurück.

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch in der großen Halle, den Merlin mal eben beschworen hatte. Es erschien etwas Brot und Käse und etwas Wein, was die Fremden dankbar annahmen.

„Was hat euch dazu bewogen, hier, fernab jeglicher Bevölkerung, ein solch wunderbares Schloss zu bauen?" fragte Fexor.

Arglos antwortete Rowenna: „Wir beabsichtigen, hier eine Schule zu bauen. Es gibt so viele magisch begabte Menschen dort draußen. Das herkömmliche System mit der Weitergabe des Wissens von Meister zu Schüler und die wenigen Bücher, sie es gibt, waren uns nicht genug. Wir wollen allen magisch Begabten die Möglichkeit geben, Zauberer zu werden und wir wollen das Wissen systematisieren und einen gleichmäßigen Wissensstand schaffen."

Fexor zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts. Irgendwie hatte ich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei den Beiden.

„Die Muggel werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie davon erfahren." sagte Fexor, als würde er sich für unser Projekt interessieren.

„Im Moment besteht keine Gefahr. Niemand weiß von dem Projekt und wenn wir fertig sind, schützen wir die Schule gegen Muggel." erklärte Rowenna.  
"Interessant. Gedenkt ihr auch Muggelgeborene Zauberer auszubilden?" fragte Fexor beiläufig.

„Wir wollen alle ausbilden, die Potential haben." sagte ich ihm entschlossen ins Gesicht.

„Das wird aber nicht allen Zauberern gefallen." sagte Fexors Lehrling nachdenklich.

Fexor warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und er schwieg den Rest des Abends.

Die Unterhaltung wandte sich anderen Themen zu.

Mein ungutes Gefühl verließ mich in den nächsten drei Tagen nicht.

Harold musterte die Fremden den ganzen Abend und ließ sie auch in den nächsten beiden Tagen nicht außer Augen. Brutus sorgte tatsächlich dafür, dass sie sich nicht von ihren Unterkünften entfernten und unbeobachtet im Schloss herumstromerten.

Das schien ihnen nicht zu gefallen, doch sie verhielten sich ruhig. Kein Wunder, ich würde mir auch nichts trauen, wenn Merlin selbst anwesend wäre und die anderen drei Männer machten auch eine beeindruckende Figur, insbesondere Harold. Dessen Augen verrieten Weisheit und Wissen, das weit über sein Alter hinausging und sein Körper und seine geschmeidigen fast katzenhaften Bewegungen verrieten bereits, dass er sich seiner Haut zu wehren wusste.

Wie Harold vorhergesagt hatte, dauerte der Sturm nur drei Tage an, dann verließen die Fremden das Schloss. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätten wir die beiden nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen.

Harold schien ähnlich zu denken. Er sagte: „Wir sollten bereits jetzt einen vorläufigen Schild gegen Apparation einrichten, doch das würde uns zu sehr behindern. Wen, meinst du, wir könnten einen Alarmzauber einrichten, der nur los geht, wenn sich jemand anderes außer uns sechsen im Schloss aufhält?"

Rowenna schien zu überlegen, dann nickte sie und erwiderte: „Das schon, doch er würde nicht länger halten als zwei Tage."

„Darum kann ich mich kümmern." sagte Harry mit seinen funkelnden Augen.

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und eine Stunde später stand der Zauber.

Dann schloss Harold die Augen, streckte die Hände aus und begann sie in komplizierten Mustern zu bewegen und unverständliche Worte zu murmeln. Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und wandte sich seiner nächsten Aufgabe zu.

„Hey, nicht so schnell, Harold. Was hast du gemacht?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ach nichts dramatisches." winkte er ab, „Ich habe den Zauber so modifiziert, dass er seine Magie nun aus der Umgebung und der Natur bezieht. So braucht er nicht ständig erneuert zu werden." antwortete er und ging von dannen. Mich ließ er mit offenem Mund stehen und ich konnte ihm nur fassungslos hinterher starren.

„Wen! Kneif mich mal!" sagte ich.

Auch sie rührte sich nicht, dafür kniff mich Godric tatsächlich fies in den Arm.

„AUA!" sagte ich und er grinste.

„Habe ich das gerade wirklich gehört?" fragte ich Wen und sie nickte.

„Kann... kann er so was machen?" fragte ich nach.

Godric grinste und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, doch ich für meinen Teil, habe aufgehört, mich über Harolds Leistungen zu wundern. Andererseits hätte ich schon längst meinen Verstand verloren."

„Als ob du je welchen gehabt hättest." erwiderte Sly sarkastisch, „Aber du hast recht. Mich würde interessieren, wie er das alles macht."

„Merlin hat gesagt, wir sollen ihn nicht fragen. Er würde sowieso nicht antworten."

„Merlin! Ihn können wir zumindest fragen, wie das mit dem Schild geht."

„Was wollt ihr mich fragen?" erkundigte sich Merlin, der plötzlich hinter uns aufgetaucht war.

Rowenna antwortete: „Wir haben gerade einen Alarmzauber über das Schloss gelegt. Harold hat irgendetwas damit gemacht und gesagt, der Zauber würde seine Magie jetzt aus der Natur und der Umgebung beziehen und müsste nicht erneuert werden. Wir wollten wissen ob das geht und wie."

„Hat Harold euch jemals etwas vorgemacht? Ich denke, es ist möglich, zumindest für ihn."

„Und wie?"

Merlins Augen funkelten tückisch, doch wir alle warfen ihm drohende Blicke zu und er wurde ernst.

„Also schön. Ich vermute mal, er hat den Zauber mit seiner Elfenmagie modifiziert. Die Elfen beziehen ihre Magie nicht wie wir aus unserem Inneren, sondern aus ihrer Umgebung aus der Natur. Er wird ihn einfach abgewandelt haben, obwohl ich bisher nicht wusste, dass er in der Lage ist, die unterschiedlichen Magieformen zu kombinieren. Beeindruckend." gab er zu.

„Zu schade, dass er uns das nicht beibringen kann." seufzte Wen.

„Selbst wenn es möglich wäre, würde er es nicht tun, er hat geschworen, das Wissen der Elfen geheim zu halten." sagte Merlin ernst, „Deswegen sollt ihr ihn ja auch gar nicht erst fragen. Seid einfach froh, dass er euch hilft, euer Werk zu vollenden."

„Sind wir ja." sagte ich und fügte hinzu, „Doch ich wünschte, wir könnten ihm über seine Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden hinweg helfen."

Merlin nickte ernst: „Ihr seid ihm bereits gute Freunde und wer weiß, vielleicht ergibt sich noch die Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen." Einmal mehr funkelten seine Augen tückisch. Wir sahen Merlin fragend an, doch er verschwand wieder mal.

Es war eine Woche später, dass sich die Anzeichen bevorstehenden Unheils ankündigten.

Früh am Morgen kam Brutus hechelnd an den Frühstücks-Tisch gerannt und knurrte giftig. Harold beugte sich zu ihm herunter und schien im minutenlang in die Augen zu starren. Plötzlich hob er seinen Blick und seine Augen waren von Kälte erfüllt.

„Brutus hat unsere Freunde wiedergesehen. Sie wurden von ein paar weiteren Zauberern begleitet. Sie sind in den Wald appariert. Sie scheinen sich darüber unterhalten zu haben, wie abartig die Idee einer Schule für Zauberer sei. Die meisten waren insbesondere nicht damit einverstanden, dass wir auch Muggelgeborene ausbilden wollen, doch die Schule an sich stört sie schon zur Genüge. Sie haben mit Analyse-Zaubern festgestellt, dass eine Art Schutz über dem Gebäude liegt, nur konnten sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mehr feststellen, was." fügte er hinzu und grinste unschuldig.

„Jedenfalls ist da was im Busch. Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns auf Unannehmlichkeiten gefasst machen."

Wen und ich schluckten schwer und in die Augen der Männer trat Entschlossenheit.

Ein paar Tage später entdeckte Brutus Muggel im Wald. Es waren Jäger und Soldaten... Spione. Auch sie zogen sich unbemerkt wieder von dem Schloss zurück.

„Was wollten die hier?" fragte ich meine Freunde.

Harold dachte nach, dann sagte er: „Wir wissen alle, wie die Muggel auf uns zu sprechen sind. Wenn nun jemand einer einflussreichen Person vielleicht in der Kirche oder am Hof gesteckt hat, dass wir hier eine Schule für Zauberer bauen, würde sie das nicht gegen uns aufbringen? Das wäre doch ein geschickter Schachzug, oder? Ich könnte wetten, da steckt Fexor dahinter. Er hetzt uns Muggel auf den Hals und braucht sich selbst nicht die Hände schmutzig zu machen... oder sich überhaupt mit uns anlegen." fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„So etwas liegt genau auf der Linie von diesem Bastard." bestätigte Sly.

„Gerissen und hinterhältig."

„Da kenne ich noch mehr." erwiderte Godric und grinste Sly an. Der versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Hieb auf den Arm.

„Was tun wir nun?" fragte ich nach.

„Zunächst gehen wir davon aus, dass wir es erst mal mit Muggeln zu tun bekommen. Leider haben sie das Schloss schon gesehen, sonst hätte ich gesagt, wir tarnen es. So schlage ich vor, dass wir die Mauern mit Schutzzaubern belegen. Daran werden sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen. Ich kann sie zusätzlich noch etwas verstärken. Ihr habt sie aus normalen Steinen gebaut, nicht wahr?" fragte Harold.

Godric und Rowenna nickten.

„Ich werde sie modifizieren. Ich denke, eine Mauer aus härtestem Granit und aus einem Stück wird sie etwas beschäftigen." erklärte er, als hätte er vor uns eine simple Levitation vorzuführen, dann fuhr er fort: „Und dann schlage ich vorm wir schärfen unsere Waffen."

Der eiskalte Ton in seiner Stimme jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und ich sah, dass es Wen ebenso erging. Ein Blick in seine gejagten Augen verriet mir, dass er trotz seiner jungen Jahre bereits gezwungen war zu töten. Um diese Erfahrung beneidete ich ihn nicht. Diesen Eindruck, als würde er eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern tragen, hatte ich schon öfter bei ihm gesehen, doch wir hatten noch immer keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte.

Sly sagte: „Wir können sie in alle vier Winde pusten, wenn sie es wagen uns anzugreifen."

„ Ich werde Muggeln nicht mit Magie gegenübertreten, solange es sich vermeiden lässt." sagte Harry fest entschlossen, „Je mehr Magie wir einsetzen, desto mehr Angst werden wir ihnen einjagen und das wird sie erst recht dazu anstacheln, uns zu vernichten. Wenn wir sie jedoch mit gewöhnlichen Waffen zurückschlagen können und gegebenenfalls unsere Magie subtil einsetzen um uns Vorteile zu Verschaffen, können wir ihnen vielleicht beweisen, dass wir keine Gefahr für sie bedeuten, solange sie uns in Ruhe lassen. Mir wäre nur wohler, wenn uns auch bei den Muggeln das Land gehören würde."

„Das tut es. Ihr habt auch eine Besitzurkunde, die im Königreich gültig ist, dafür hat Elaine gesorgt. Sie kannte den König vor zweihundert Jahren. Damit hat das Papier noch immer Gültigkeit und der Besitz ist überdies in den Archiven des Königreiches dokumentiert." erklärte Merlin ernst.

„Bestens. Brauchen wir sie nur noch zu überzeugen, dass wir keine bösen Zauberer sind. Dennoch werden wir uns unter allen Umständen verteidigen. Sie werden uns erst angreifen und dann fragen."

„Lord Potter! Lord Potter! Sie sollen sofort zu Direktor Dumbledore kommen!" unterbrach Dobby plötzlich die Lesung des Tagebuches.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Die Aussicht in den Fenstern zeigte ihm, dass es bereits Abend war.

„Ihr wartet hier. Wenn etwas passiert werde ich entweder selbst zurückkommen, um euch zu informieren, oder ich schicke Dobby, wenn dazu keine Zeit bleibt." Entschied Harry. Er stand auf, griff Chantal und die beiden lösten sich in Luft auf.

„Wenigstens hat er nun jemanden, den er in alles einweiht." seufzte Ginny.

Seine Freunde nickten zustimmend und warteten ungeduldig, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Harry und Chantal erschienen direkt in Dumbledores Büro. Snape war bei ihm und zuckte überrascht zusammen. Harry nickte ihm ernst zu und grüßte ihn: „Guten Abend Professor Snape. Ihrem Auftauchen entnehme ich, dass Tom einen Zug gemacht hat?"

Dumbledore war blass und wirkte erschüttert, „Er ist dabei, ein Muggeldorf anzugreifen. Es hat schon viele Opfer gegeben und die Auroren sind bereits vor Ort, doch diesmal hat er eine große Streitmacht von Todessern dabei und die Auroren kämpfen um ihr Leben. Serverus hat seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen, indem er hierher gekommen ist, um uns zu warnen. Doch du bist der einzige Weg, wir wie schnell genug hinkommen können. Ich... Harry ich bitte dich nur ungern... aber die DA, zumindest die im Ministerium dabei waren, wären eine Hilfe."

Harry schluckte sichtlich, doch er nickte bitter.

„Chantal, hole unsere Ausrüstung und suche Nev und Luna. Bring sie in den Raum der Gründer. Ich gehe mit Dumbledore vor und Professor Snape, wenn er noch mitkommen möchte um diesmal auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen, ach ja, sammel auch Remus ein! Ich öffne ein Portal zu dem Ort."

Sie nickte und verschwand ohne weitere Fragen.

Snape nickte ihm zu, Respekt stand in seinen Augen, doch er sagte, „Nicht, dass sie glauben, dadurch würde ich sie im Unterricht bevorzugt behandeln, Potter!"

„Darauf würde ich nie im Leben kommen, Snape." sagte Harry und grinste, doch sein Ton verriet Snape, dass es für ihn ein Spiel war.

Plötzlich schüttelte Harry überrascht den Kopf.

„Was ist?" fragte Dumbledore. 

„Nichts... ich dachte nur ich hätte Chantal gehört."

„Was hast du denn gehört?" hakte Dumbledore nach.  
"Sie hat Nev und Luna gefunden. Merkwürdig." 

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich,

Er griff beide an der Hand und teleportierte zurück in den Raum der Gründer.

Er überließ es Dumbledore, seine Freunde zu informieren. Nev und Luna waren bereits da. 

Chantal war unterwegs, die Ausrüstung und Remus zu holen.

Wieder schüttelte Harry verwirrt den Kopf. Woher kam das nur? Er wusste plötzlich, was Chantal dachte.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn scharf.

Harry formte derweil ein Element-Portal an einen nicht umkämpften Bereich des Dorfes. Snape versorgte ihn mit den nötigen Koordinaten.

Als es stand tauchte Chantal mit Remus und ihrer Ausrüstung auf. Wie gerufen erschien plötzlich Brutus durch die Eingangstür und Harry streichelte ihn kurz.

„Wie immer zur Stelle, wenn du gebraucht wirst, Brutus." sagte er stolz.

„Ich habe es auch gespürt, Harry." sagte Chantal leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Was du gedacht hast und deine Verwirrung."

Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf, das scheint ein Resultat der Verbindung eurer Seelen zu sein, Harry. Vielleicht entwickelt ihr so etwas wie eine telephatische Verbindung."

Harry nickte nachdenklich: „Wenn es so ist, wird sich das gleich als nützlich erweisen. Doch dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, es geht um Menschenleben. Analysieren können wir das hinterher."

Harry legte seine Weste an, die mit Dolchen besetzt war, hängte sich seinen vollen Köcher und sein Schwert über den Rücken, den Bogen behielt er in der Hand. Chantal hatte ihren Bogen ebenfalls in der Hand, nur trug sie ihr Schwert an der Seite.

Gemeinsam schritten sie durch das Portal.

Harry sah sich kurz um, sie hörten den Kampflärm und das Schreien verwundeter Menschen.

„Voldemort ist nicht hier." stellte Harry fest, „Falls wir getrennt werden, sammeln wir uns dort im Wald, zwanzig Meter hinter der großen Eiche. So hart das auch klingt, die Todesser sind in der Überzahl, also keine Gnade. Setzt das härteste ein, was ihr habt, vom Stupor bis zum Reduktor, sie werden euch auch nicht schonen." Fügte er mit eisiger Stimme und voller Autorität hinzu.

Ginny und Hermine wurden blass und nickten verkrampft. Luna, Nev und Ron schauten fest entschlossen.

„Chantal und ich gehen vor und setzten zunächst unsere Pfeile ein. Sie sind schnell und lautlos und sie verraten unsere Position nicht sofort. Ihr schleicht euch in die Seite und deckt sie mit Flüchen ein, sobald sie uns entdeckt haben. Das wird sie noch mal überraschen. Unter Umständen klappt es wie in der Winkelgasse und Chantal und ich können sie in Nahkämpfe verwickeln."

Dann wandte er sich an Chantal, die Augen voller Liebe, „Pass auf dich auf!"

„Du auch." erwiderte sie. Sofort wurden sie wieder fest entschlossen und liefen los, bald von den Schatten verschlungen.

Die anderen griffen ihre Zaubersprüche fester, sammelten sich und marschierten los. Auch Ron und Hermine wünschten sich noch mal alles Gute.

Seite an Seite schritten sie auf den größten Kampflärm zu.

Harry und Chantal waren hinter einer kleinen Mauer in Deckung gegangen.

Sorgfältig schätzten sie die Situation ab. Vor sich war mehr oder weniger der Marktplatz des Dorfes oder was davon übrig war. Über hundert Todesser trieben ihr Unwesen. Sie jagten die panischen Muggel aus ihren Häusern, folterten sie oder töteten sie brutal, meist die Kinder vor den Augen der entsetzten Eltern, dann sie oder umgekehrt. Dieser großen Zahl an Todessern standen kaum vierzig Auroren gegenüber, die von der Macht der Todesser in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde. Sie hatten sich hinter ein paar Mauerresten oder umgekippten Autos verschanzt. Sie konnten nichts tun, um den Muggeln zu helfen. Die meisten Häuser um den Marktplatz hatten bereits etwas abbekommen, die Wände waren vermutlich durch Reduktor oder ähnliche Flüche zum Einsturz gebracht worden.

„Wir müssen zuerst die Angriffsfront der Todesser schwächen. Wenn die Auroren Luft haben, können wir uns um die Muggel kümmern. Sie sind gerade so in Schussentfernung. Das heißt, wenn du einen der Muggel durch einen gezielten Schuss retten kannst, tu dir keinen Zwang an, ok? Ach und hier, nimm meine Pfeile. Wir haben sonst nicht genug Munition. Ich setze meine Erdwaffe ein. Die fällt nicht auf." sagte Harry. Chantal nickte.

Harry reichte ihr seinen Köcher und griff mit seinem Geist nach der Macht der Erde. Sekunden später hielt er seinen Erd-Bogen in der Hand, einen Obsidian-Pfeil eingelegt. Simultan mit Chantal zog er seinen Bogen aus.

Plötzlich wusste er, welchen Todesser sie im Visier hatte und zielte auf einen anderen. Wie auf einen inneren Impuls schossen sie beide und zwei Todesser fielen tot zu Boden. Noch bevor die anderen mitbekamen, was geschah, flogen die nächsten Pfeile sirrend auf ihre Opfer. Harrys extrem scharfer Obsidian-Pfeil durchschlug die Brust eines Todessers und bohrte sich in den Bauch des nächsten, der schreiend und sich windend zu Boden sackte.

Chantal tötete derweil einen Todesser, der versuchte ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch zu quälen.

Mit weiten Augen blickte das Mädchen auf den Pfeil, der plötzlich aus der Brust des bösen Zauberers ragte. Instinktiv fand ihr Blick ihre Retterin. Chantal winkte ihr kurz zu und das Mädchen rannte weg, während Chantal den nächsten Todesser fällte.

Minuten später hatte Chantal ihren Köcher leergeschossen und griff nach Harrys.

Schließlich hatten sie genug Verwirrung unter den Todessern gestiftet und die Auroren hatten genug Luft um zurückzuschlagen.

Fieberhaft suchten die Todesser nach den neuen Angreifern und sie bauten Schilde gegen die Pfeile auf. Die Schilde ließen Chantals Pfeile wirkungslos abprallen, genau wie auch Harrys. Er ließ seinen Bogen verschwinden und Chantal legte ihren beiseite.

Sie benötigten im Augenblick keine Worte um sich zu verständigen, sondern sie handelten absolut im Einklang. Dies wurde dadurch ermöglicht, dass sie die gleiche Ausbildung genossen hatten, sich sehr gut kannten und nicht zuletzt, durch die kürzliche Fusion ihrer beiden Seelen.

Chantal bewegte ihre Hände in einem komplexen Muster und zwei kräftige Blitze schlugen in zwei Todesser ein. Die Blitze durchbrachen die Schilde, die zwar gegen Materie wirkte, nicht jedoch gegen Magie. Dafür würden sie einen anderen Schild aufbauen müssen, doch Chantal hatte so viel Power in die Sprüche gepackt, dass Harry bezweifelte, dass selbst der stärkste Schild den Blitzen stand gehalten hätte.

Harry verließ sich auf seine konventionelle Magie für den Anfang, doch auch seine Sprüche waren keineswegs normal. Fast unbewusst kombinierte er einen Reduktor mit einem Flammenball und zwei orange leuchtende Kugeln schossen auf die Todesser zu, aus jeder seiner Hände eine. Eine Kugel traf einen Todesser und der ging in Flammen auf und wurde durch die Explosion nach hinten gegen eine Wand geschleudert, an der er reglos hinunter rutschte. Der zweite Ball landete genau auf dem Boden inmitten einer dichten Gruppe von fünf Todessern. Diese wurden durch die Wucht der Explosion in die Luft geschleudert, doch der explodierende Stein-Boden verwandelte sich in glühende Schrapnellsplitter, welche alle fünf Todesser tödlich verletzten. Die Todesser versuchten ihre Zaubersprüche nun auf Harry und Chantal zu konzentrieren, doch beide bauten gleichzeitig ihre stärksten Schilde auf und die Zauber verpufften wirkungslos. Dann gingen sie hinter der Mauer in Deckung, als die gleißend grünen Strahlen der Todesflüche auf sie zurasten. Sie hatten Harry und Chantal in Deckung gezwungen, doch nun waren sie dem kombinierten Ansturm der restlichen Auroren und der DA inklusive Dumbledore, Snape und Remus ausgesetzt.

Diesem Kreuzfeuer hielten sie nicht lange stand und die meisten disapparierten, insbesondere, als sie Dumbledore unter den Verteidigern erkannten.

Eine kleine Kerngruppe hielt sich tapfer, sie hatte sich hinter einem Mauervorsprung versteckt und war zu gut gedeckt. Es waren etwa zehn.

Harry nickte Chantal zu. Wie einer zogen sie ihre Schwerter und teleportierten unter die überraschten Todesser.

Wie auch in der Winkelgasse, wagten die Todesser nicht, irgendwelche tödlichen Flüche abzufeuern, da sie ihre eigenen Leute treffen konnten.

Harry und Chantal bewegten sich so schnell und fließend, dass die Todesser sich nicht wehren konnten. Da sie überdies nur mit Dolchen bewaffnet waren, hatten sie keine reelle Chance gegen die beiden Paladine die hier und jetzt ihrem Namen alle Ehre machten.

Innerhalb von zehn Sekunden hatten sie die letzten Todesser ausgeschaltet. 

Sie winkten die Auroren herüber.

Diese schleppten sich völlig erschöpft zu ihnen und auch Dumbledore kam auf sie zu geeilt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. Harry nickte und steckte sein Schwert ein.

Der Anführer der Auroren sagte: „Danke, das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde... Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, der selbe und meine Frau Chantal."

„Wow, danke, für alles was sie getan haben. Wir... wir kümmern uns um die Verletzten und die Muggel."  
 „Wir werden ihnen helfen. Chantal und ich sind sehr versiert beim Heilen, Hermine und Ginny können vielleicht auch helfen." entschied Harry und Dumbledore nickte anerkennend.

Harry hatte seinen Teil zur Rettung der Situation beigetragen und er hätte sich heraushalten können, aber er machte weiter, setzte alle seine Kräfte ein, um den unschuldigen Menschen zu helfen. Wieder einmal tat er, was richtig war und nicht was leicht war.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Nev erreichten sie schließlich. Sie sahen ziemlich blass aus. Es ist wahr, dass sie bei dem Gefecht im Ministerium dabei waren und schon gegen Todesser gekämpft hatten, doch nichts hatte sie auf diese Schlacht vorbereiten können. Zahllose Leichen pflasterten den Platz, Auroren, Muggel, darunter Kinder wie Erwachsene und seit dem Eingreifen von Harry und seinen Freunden auch jede Menge Todesser.

Über all roch es nach Feuer, Rauch, Staub und Blut. Wimmernd wälzten sich die Verletzten auf dem Boden, weinende Kinder knieten neben ihren verletzten oder toten Eltern.

„Hört genau zu! Wir helfen den Auroren, uns um die Verwundeten zu kümmern. Die Hauptkraft der Auroren wird sich um die betäubten Todesser kümmern. Ron, Nev, Luna... ihr kennt euch am wenigsten mit Heilzaubern aus. Beruhigt die Kinder und Angehörigen, wenn nötig erklärt ihnen in groben Zügen die Situation. Haltet die Augen nach weiterem Ärger offen. Hermine, Ginny kümmert euch um die leicht Verletzten. Chantal und ich werden uns die schwerer Verletzten kümmern. Ich bin sicher, Snape, Remus und Dumbledore werden tun, was auch immer in ihrer Macht steht." entschied Harry und niemand, nicht einmal Snape, widersetzte sich seinen Anordnungen. Zum einen, weil die Aura von Autorität und Macht, die ihn umgab das einfach nicht zuließ und zum anderen, weil seine Entscheidungen absolut logisch und der Situation entsprechend waren.

Sie schwärmten aus.

AN: Jetzt muss ich mich wohl erst mal ducken *sich verkriecht*  wie schon gesagt, war der letzte Cliffie ungeplant. Die Unterbrechung der Lesung aber habe ich bewusst geplant *böse grins* doch die Unterbrechung des Kampfes um das Dorf nicht *hilflos mit den Schultern zuckt und ein unschuldiges Gesicht macht* ... ein doppelter Cliffhanger, das ist ja soo fiiies. Aber ich verspreche euch, das war der letzte, den ich geplant habe und ich versuche, das in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Ich finde allerdings, das Kapitel ist lang genug und das was noch im Dorf passieren wird, passt einfach nicht mehr rein. Je nach dem, wie lang das nächste Kapitel so wird, ist es möglich, dass der Bericht der Gründer erst im übernächsten Kapitel fortgesetzt wird... Tschuldigung im voraus.

@alle: danke für die reviews, jetzt bin ich wieder motiviert ;-)

@laser-jet: das mit den reviews war nicht gegen dich gerichtet, war nur ne allgemeine Feststellung

@konni: Danke, verdirb dir nicht die Augen auf dem kleinen Display ;-)


	29. Kampf um das Dorf

Kapitel 29 - Der Kampf um das Dorf 

Die Auroren untersuchten jeden Todesser. Die, welche tot waren, wurden auf einen Haufen geschichtet. Die noch lebten wurden betäubt, gefesselt und in Verwahrung geschickt. Die Zauberstäbe wurden eingesammelt und zerbrochen.

Harry und Chantal untersuchten die Muggel und die verletzten Auroren.

Mit ihrer Elfenmagie waren sie gut in der Lage auch schwerste Verletzungen zumindest provisorisch zu versorgen, wenn nicht sogar komplett zu heilen. Doch nach dem bereits anstrengenden Kampf war das eine schwere und kräftezehrende Aufgabe für die beiden.

Ginny kümmerte sich um Blessuren und Prellungen oder stoppte gelegentlich Blutungen. Die Muggel verstanden nicht, wie sie es tat, doch sie waren dankbar für ihre Hilfe.

Hermine versorgte etwas schwerere Verletzungen als Ginny, da sie den Kurs für Heilung schon etwas länger besucht hatte. Sie kümmerte sich um die einfacheren Knochenbrüche und nahm in komplexeren Fällen den Patienten die Schmerzen.

Remus und Dumbledore halfen den Auroren, während Snape versuchte, den Verletzten mit den wenigen Tränken zu helfen, die er bei sich hatte. Er machte keine Unterschiede zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern.

Harry und Chantal waren bereits über und über mit Blut beschmiert, das sowohl vom Kampf, als auch den Verwundeten stammte.

Hermine ging gerade auf ein kleines Mädchen zu, das vor Schmerzen schrie, aber auch vor Trauer. Sie hockte neben einer bewusstlosen Frau, vermutlich ihrer Mutter.

Hermine redete beruhigend auf sie ein und drehte das Gesicht des Mädchens von der Mutter weg.

„Was hast du, Kleine?" fragte Hermine sanft.

„Mein Bein... es tut so weh."

„Zeig mal her. Oh, es ist gebrochen. Ich muss es strecken... du musst die Zähne zusammenbeißen, ok? Das wird sehr weh tun, aber nur ganz kurz."

Die Kleine nickte tapfer. Hermine warf einen genauen Blick auf die Mutter... sie atmete noch.

„HARRY! ICH BRAUCH DICH HIER!" rief sie ihrem Freund zu.

Harry stürzte auf sie zu und schenkte der kleinen ein beruhigendes Lächeln, als sie vor seiner blutverschmierten Gestalt zurückschreckte.

„Kümmere dich um ihre Mutter. Sie ist noch am Leben."

„Jep."

Sofort untersuchte Harry die Mutter, „Sie hat eine Hirnblutung. Ich kann es heilen, aber wären wir eine Minute später gekommen..."

„Siehst du, deine Mum wird wieder gesund. Bist du tapfer, damit du auch schnell wieder gesund wirst?" sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Die Kleine strahlte tapfer und nickte eifrig, die Zähne zusammengebissen.

Hermine streckte das Bein und die Kleine schrie auf.

„Ist ja schon vorbei." sagte Hermine beruhigend.

Sie kontrollierte das Bein, doch der Knochen war gut ausgerichtet. Nun tippte sie den Bruch mit ihrem Zauberstab an und ein helles Leuchten trat über die Bruchstelle.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wuchsen die Knochen wieder zusammen und die Schmerzen der Kleinen verschwanden.

„So jetzt kannst du es wieder bewegen. Du bist komplett geheilt."

Plötzlich schrie ein Mann laut: „Lasst meine Familie in Ruhe ihr ... ihr Monster."

Hermine und Harry sahen entsetzt auf. Auch Harry war mit seiner Patientin fertig, sie begann gerade langsam, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Vor ihren überraschten Augen, begann der Mann eine Pistole abzufeuern. Er schoss vier mal, bevor Harry aufspringen und ihm die Waffe aus der Hand schlagen konnte.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er, wie drei der vier Kugeln in den Bauch von Hermine einschlugen, die vierte traf ihn am linken Arm.

„NEEEIIIN!" schrie er, dann fuhr seine rechte Hand zum Hals des Mannes und er hob ihn mühelos hoch.

Grenzenlose Wut leuchtete furchterregend in Harrys grünen Augen.

Seine linke Hand zur Faust geballt war bereits von gleißendem Feuer umgeben und wartete nur darauf ihren Weg in das Gesicht des Mannes zu finden.

Plötzlich hing das kleine Mädchen an seinem Arm und wimmerte: „Bitte tu ihm nichts. Er ist doch mein Daddy."

Harry sah den Mann kalt an: „Was glaubst du, was du hier tust? Sie hat deine Tochter geheilt und ich deine Frau und du? Du schießt sie zum Dank über den Haufen. Du bist hier das Monster. Und eins sag ich dir. Wenn meine Freundin nicht überlebt, wirst auch du nicht überleben." Damit ließ er den entsetzten und vor Angst zitternden Mann fallen.

Seine Tochter fiel ihm um den Hals und auch seine Frau rappelte sich auf und kroch zu ihm.

„Ist... ist das wahr?" stammelte er.

Beide nickten.

„Oh Gott! Was hab ich getan?" schluchzte er und beobachtete, wie Harry sich um seine Freundin kümmerte. Chantal und Ron hatten das gesehen und waren zu ihnen geeilt. Ron sah aus, als würde er sich auf den Mann stürzen wollen, doch ein leises Murmeln von Hermine hielt ihn davon ab: „NICHT!" flüsterte sie.

Harry riss die Robe über ihren Wunden auf. Schwarzes Blut trat aus den Wunden.

„Ihre Leber ist verletzt, wir müssen schnell handeln. Chantal! Nimm ihren Kopf und lindere ihre Schmerzen. Gleichzeitig musst du das Blut reinigen von Blei und körpereigenen Giften. Schaffst du das?"

Sie nickte entschlossen. Sie hätte auch ohne Worte gewusst, was er wollte und sandte ihm einen beruhigenden und hoffnungsvollen Impuls über ihre neue Verbindung. Er blickte sie überrascht an und ein Lächeln trat kurz auf sein Gesicht. Sie empfing seine Dankbarkeit, doch stellte mit Besorgnis auch den Grad seiner Erschöpfung fest.

Ron hatte sich neben Hermine gekniet und hielt beruhigend ihre Hand. Tränen flossen ungehemmt über seine Wangen. „Halt durch!" flüsterte er immer und immer wieder.

Harry griff wieder unbewusst nach all seiner Magie, Zauberermagie, Elfenmagie, Elementarmagie... er machte keinen Unterschied.

„Leber, Bauchschlagader, Milz, Galle alles verletzt... oh nein, die Gebärmutter! Die Kugeln sind durch gegangen... doch sie haben auf ihrem Weg alles zerstört." sagte er entsetzt.

Dann ließ er seine Magie wirken. Zuerst verschloss er die Bauchschlagader.

Wie durch ein Wunder wuchsen plötzlich zwei Schlingpflanzen, die sich in die Arm-Venen von Hermine gruben und ihren Blutkreislauf mit Nährflüssigkeit versorgten.

Dann kümmerte er sich um die Galle und die Leber. Er schaffte es innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten, sie wiederherzustellen und die Heilung einzuleiten. Zwei der Einschusslöcher waren bereits verschlossen.

Nun wandte er sich der Milz zu, auch hier schaffte er es sie zu heilen.

Chantal bemerkte seine Verzweiflung, als er versuchte die Gebärmutter von Hermine zu retten. Ihre lebenswichtigen Organe waren bereits geheilt und sie war außer Lebensgefahr, wenn sie auch noch eine Weile Schmerzen haben würde und es dauern würde, bis sie sich erholt hatte. 

Doch er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was es für sie bedeuten würde, ausgerechnet dieses Organ zu verlieren und auch, was es für Ron bedeuten würde.

Chantal bekam all seine Sorge und Verzweiflung mit und wo Harry keine Zeit hatte, liefen ihr große Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen.

Ron sah das und fragte: „Was ist?"  
"Sie ist außer Lebensgefahr... aber... ihre Gebärmutter... Harry kämpft verzweifelt und der Kampf scheint aussichtslos." schluchzte sie.

„Nein..." seufzte er, doch dann fasste er sich. „Hermine, du wirst leben. Und egal, was geschieht, ich liebe dich." beruhigte er seine Freundin und strich ihr sanft über die Stirn.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Chantal legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und versuchte, ihm etwas von ihrer Kraft zu geben. Überrascht sah er auf. Es klappte, ein neuer Kraftschub durchfuhr seinen Körper. Wieder lächelte er dankbar, dann wandte er sich Hermine zu.

Fast eine halbe Stunde kämpfte er gegen die Verletzung an. In einem verzweifelten Akt griff er nach Erde, nach dem Leben selbst und wandte die Magie zu ihrer Heilung an und schließlich schaffte er es. Das Gewebe war wieder hergestellt. In einem letzten Kraftakt schloss er die Schuss-Wunde im Bauchgewebe und alles was von den Verletzungen zurückblieb waren drei rote runde Narben.

Er nickte Hermine und Ron zu, dann stand er ruckartig auf und zog den Mann der das angerichtet hatte an seinem Kragen hoch.

„Du! Hast du eine Ahnung, was du beinahe angerichtet hättest?" schnauzte er ihn an.

Der Mann sah ihn hilflos an, schloss die Augen und nickte.

„Es... es tut mir leid... ich... ich dachte... ihr würdet ihnen weh tun." flüsterte er.

„Ich... ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung." stammelte er weiter.

Plötzlich fiel Harrys zorniger Blick auf das kleine Mädchen, das ihn angstvoll anstarrte, obwohl sie zu verstehen schien, warum er so wütend war.

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er instinktiv seinen Aura-Blick aktvierte und sein Blick wurde von Wärme erfüllt.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Neun Jahre. Wirst... wirst du meinem Daddy jetzt weh tun?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe eine Überraschung für dich und für deine Eltern."

Er wandte seinen Blick zu dem Mann: „Was du heute hier gesehen hast ist wahr und ernste Wirklichkeit. Es gibt Magie und noch gibt es einen bösen Zauberer, der versucht, die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen und euch Muggel... Nichtmagische zu vernichten. Doch wir bekämpfen ihn und wir werden letztendlich siegen. Ob du an Magie glaubst oder nicht, sie existiert und du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen. Doch denke daran, nicht alle Zauberer sind böse. Die meisten sind gute Menschen. Denke immer daran, denn ich habe dir was zu sagen. Deine Tochter hat magische Fähigkeiten, genau wie meine Freundin, die du versucht hast zu erschießen. Wenn sie elf ist, wird sie einen Brief erhalten mit einer Einladung nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Was wirst du tun, sie auch über den Haufen schießen, oder sie zur Schule schicken?"  
Das Mädchen und die Frau starrten ihn fassungslos an, der Mann wurde blass.

„Ich würde meiner Tochter nie etwas antun. Und ich ... es tut mir leid, dass ich auf ihre Freundin geschossen habe... ich wollte nur meine Familie schützen."  
  


"Sagen sie das nicht mir, sondern ihr. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, sie hat ihre Tochter geheilt und ich meine, etwas Dankbarkeit wäre angebracht."

Harry ließ ihn los. Der Mann zögerte kurz. dann gab er Harry die Hand, „Danke. Sie haben meine Frau gerettet und danke, dass sie ihre Freundin retten konnten. Und... ich ... ich werde meine Tochter selbstverständlich auf die Schule lassen."

Dann ging der Mann zu Hermine und nur widerwillig ließ Ron ihn zu seiner Freundin.

Derweil kam das kleine Mädchen zu Harry und warf seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. „Danke, dass du meine Mum gerettet hast. Kann... kann ich das wirklich alles lernen?"

„Ja, wenn du schön fleißig bist."

Nun trat auch die Mutter auf Harry zu und bedankte sich.

„Was... was ist mit diesem bösen Zauberer?"

„Wir werden ihn besiegen. Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihre Tochter machen, denn dann wurden alle Muggel entweder versklavt oder getötet."

Sie blickte ihn entsetzt an, dann nickte sie und wünschte ihnen viel Glück. Dann nahm sie ihre Tochter und ging zu ihrem Mann und Hermine.

Plötzlich rief Dumbledore laut: „HARRY! PASS AUF!"

Ein Todesser war plötzlich auf der Straße aufgetaucht, etwa dreißig Meter entfernt.

Harry  zog seinen Zauberstab doch der Todesser entwaffnete ihn.

Der lachte plötzlich und rief „Das ist dein Ende, Potter! AVADA..."

Harry war wütend und er machte sich seiner Wut Luft... Dass er den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, war nur ein alter Reflex gewesen. Er brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Grelle blaue Blitze schossen aus seinen Augen auf den Todesser, dessen Augen sich überrascht weiteten bevor er leblos und qualmend auf den Boden aufschlug.

Dumbledore trat an Harry heran und sagte, „Das ist der letzte der hier so überraschend aufgetaucht ist, ich habe ein Anti-Apparations-Feld über den Ort gelegt."

„Ob das klug war?" fragte Harry auf einmal alarmiert.

Plötzlich ertönte ein grausames Lachen im ganzen Ort und Voldemorts hissende Stimme rief: „Endlich hast du das Feld aufgebaut, Dumbledore. Das war alles was ich wollte... und nun lebt wohl... oder sollte ich besser sagen... sterbt wohl. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Eine laute Explosion ertönte, die den Boden erbeben ließ.

„Was war das?" fragte Harry.

Der Mann stand abrupt auf und rief: „Oh Gott! Der Damm! Er hat den Staudamm gesprengt. Wir sind verloren."

„Was für ein Damm, Mann?" blaffte Harry.

„Etwa einen Kilometer oberhalb des Dorfes ist ein großer Staudamm. Wenn er bricht, werden wir alle ertrinken. Das Wasser wird mindestens zwanzig Meter hoch sein und die Flutwelle wird uns zerquetschen."

„Was weißt du über den Damm?"

„Ich... ich habe ihn entworfen, ich bin Architekt."

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, „Dann haben wir noch eine Chance. Konzentrier dich auf den Plan! SOFORT!.... LEGLIMENS!"

Zehn Sekunden später löste er sich schwer atmend aus dem Geist des Mannes.

„DUMBLEDORE Löschen sie das Feld und schaffen sie die Überlebenden in Sicherheit. Ich kümmere mich um das Wasser und den Damm."

„Aber... Harry du bist erschöpft." sagte Chantal besorgt.

„Ich... ich weiß. Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance. Wenn ich es nicht komplett aufhalten kann... vielleicht kann ich es lange genug verzögern... und wenn ich es nicht tue, sterben wir alle."

‚Ich liebe dich' sandte er ihr durch seinen Geist und schon war er auf dem Weg in Richtung des Dammes. Lautes Tosen kam ihm entgegen, der Damm war also gebrochen.

‚Ich liebe Dich auch Harry' kam in seinen Geist zurück.

Er streckte beide Hände aus und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht des Wassers... er wurde eins mit dem Wasser. Er spürte, wie die ungeheure Masse auf ihn zuraste und er zwang es mit der gesamten Macht seines Willens langsamer zu werden. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment zerquetscht werden wie eine Fliege, so groß war der Druck, der auf seinem Geist lastete und gegen den er ankämpfte.

Er hatte das letzte Haus des Dorfes erreicht und das Wasser das Dorf, doch direkt vor dem Haus hielt die riesige Wand aus Wasser an, es schien, als wäre eine Wand aus Glas quer durch das Tal gezogen und sowohl die Muggel, als auch die Zauberer starrten Harry entsetzt an.

Dann begann er, das Wasser zurück zu drängen, Schritt für Schritt, doch alle sahen, dass ihm jeder Schritt unglaublich schwer fallen musste.

Nach einer Stunde hatte er das Wasser bis zum Damm zurückgedrängt und durch den schmalen Spalt im Damm verbannt. Dumbledore hatte das Feld wieder gelöscht. Hermine und Ron wurden mit einem Portschlüssel direkt in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo sich Poppy sofort liebevoll um sie kümmerte. Die Auroren und die Lehrer hatten die Verletzten und Muggel mit Portschlüsseln auf den Berghang in Sicherheit gebracht.

Fassungslos beobachteten sie Harry von ihrem erhöhten Standpunkt aus.

Er hielt weiter eine Hand ausgestreckt um das Wasser zu kontrollieren. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und senkte die rechte Hand auf die blanke Erde.

Er kontrollierte das Wasser mit einem kleinen Teil seines Geistes und griff nach der geballten Macht der Erde. Der Boden unter ihm begann zu beben, als die gewaltigen Kräfte der Erde geweckt wurden.

Kopfschüttelnd sah der Architekt zu, wie sich eine Wand aus solidem Fels aus dem Boden erhob und den Spalt im Damm verschloss. Der Fels verschmolz mit der Mauer im Damm und verwandelte sich langsam in das Gemäuer des Dammes, wie er vorher gewesen war, mit allen Schleusen und Vorrichtungen. Der Architekt brauchte den Damm nicht zu besichtigen, er wusste, so unglaublich es auch war, dass der Damm wieder in seinem alten Zustand war.

Kraftlos fielen Harrys Arme nach unten und wie in Zeitlupe sackte er bewegungslos nach hinten. Chantal schrie auf und einen Augenblick später war sie bei ihm und hielt seinen Kopf in ihren Armen.

Er war bewusstlos, ausgezehrt von dem Gewaltakt, den er gerade vollbracht hatte. Auch sie war erschöpft und doch schenkte sie ihm noch mal einen Teil ihrer Energie. Dann teleportierte sie mit ihm direkt in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, Snape und Remus waren erschüttert, doch sie rappelten sich auf und schafften die Dorfbewohner wieder zurück nach unten.

Die Leichen der Todesser wurden in einem magischen Feuer vor Ort zu Asche verbrannt. Endlich tauchten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums auf und begannen, die Muggel mit Gedächtniszaubern zu belegen und die Zerstörungen des Dorfes zu beseitigen.

Ginny stellte sich vor das Mädchen, den Architekten und seine Frau und sagte dem Beamten: „Die drei brauchen sie nicht zu behandeln. Das Mädchen wird in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen. Sie können ihre Gedächtnisse also  behalten."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Harry Potter."

Der Beamte schluckte und nickte. Dann wandte er sich den nächsten zu.

„Bei den anderen werden die Gedächtnisse gelöscht?" fragte der Architekt.

„Ja. Die Muggel dürfen nichts von uns erfahren. Wie wichtig diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist, haben sie selbst bewiesen. Sie können ihre Erinnerungen an heute behalten, da ihre Tochter in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen wird."

„Dieser Harry Potter, das war der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem Schwert?"

„Ja."

„Ist er ein Held, oder ein... Meisterzauberer, oder so was?"

„Ein Held, ohne Frage. Ein mächtiger Zauberer auch, einer der mächtigsten, die es gibt, denke ich, obwohl er zu bescheiden ist, das zuzugeben. Im Augenblick jedoch geht er noch zur Schule."

„Er... er ist noch ein Schüler?"

„Ja, wenigstens offiziell, doch inzwischen weiß er vermutlich mehr, als die meisten Lehrer."

„Wow. Würden sie... würden sie ihm unser aller Dank ausrichten, für das, was er für uns getan hat?"  
"Selbstverständlich." dann wandte sie sich an das Mädchen „wir beide sehen uns vielleicht in der Schule wieder. Je nach dem, wann du Geburtstag hast, bin ich auch noch da, wenn du kommst." Dann ließ sie sich mit einem Portschlüssel zurück transportieren.

Poppy hatte derweil Harry in Empfang genommen und ihn auf ein Bett gelegt.

Chantal stand neben ihm. Ron saß neben Hermines Bett und hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Sie schlief friedlich. Poppy hatte festgestellt, dass die Verletzungen geheilt oder in der Endphase der Heilung waren und sie nur von ihren Schmerzen befreit. Dann hatte sie ihr einen Schlaftrunk gegeben.

Ron wandte sein Gesicht zu Chantal: „Hat er es geschafft?"

Sie nickte, Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen, „Ja, doch er ist völlig ausgebrannt, er hat all seine Reserven für diesen Kraftakt aufgebraucht. Sein Energielevel ist fast auf null... es ... es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt. Ich.. ich habe etwas von meiner Energie auf ihn übertragen, doch ich weiß nicht ob es genug war." schluchzte sie leise. Poppy warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und flößte ihm einen Regenerationstrank ein.

„Hab keine Angst, Chantal. Harry ist hart im Nehmen, wenn nicht sogar der härteste den ich kenne. Er ist in null komma nichts wieder auf den Beinen." munterte Ron sie auf. Chantal nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„So ihr beiden, es ist schon spät. Hermine wird morgen Vormittag aufwachen und Harry auf keinen Fall eher. Ihr beide geht jetzt ins Bett. Ihr seid erschöpft und ihr habt genug geleistet heute. Ihr könnt für die beiden nichts tun, und sie sind sicher nicht erfreut, wenn sie morgen aufwachen und ihr neben ihren Betten zusammenbrecht."

Chantal und Ron sahen sich an und rollten mit den Augen, doch sie fügten sich. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Liebsten mit einem sanften Kuss dann trotteten sie in ihre Unterkünfte.

Am nächsten Morgen mit Sonnenaufgang saßen sie nach nur wenigen Stunden unruhigen Schlafes wieder an den Betten der beiden.

Gegen neun öffnete Hermine langsam die Augen. Sie sah erholt aus.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebling?" fragte Ron.

„Gut, ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr. Was ist mit Harry? Hat er es geschafft, das Dorf zu retten?"

Ron nickte, doch seine Augen drückten Sorgen aus und das entging Hermine nicht.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

Ron deutete auf das Bett neben ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry in dem Bett liegen, er war blass und atmete sehr flach. Chantal saß neben ihm und hielt seine kraftlose Hand. Sie blickte auf und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, erleichtert, dass es ihrer Freundin gut ging. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und tiefer Freundschaft machte sich in Hermine breit.

Sie richtete sich auf und fragte: „Was ist mit ihm?"

Chantal antwortete: „Er hat sich völlig verausgabt, nahezu sein letztes Quäntchen Energie gegeben. Er hat das Wasser zurückgedrängt bis zum Damm... ihr hättet es sehen müssen. Er stand winzig wie eine Ameise vor dieser riesigen Wand aus Wasser, sie war mindestens zwanzig Meter hoch, und Schritt für Schritt drängte er sie zurück bis zum Damm. Dann muss er einen Teil seines Geistes auf die Erd-Energie gerichtet haben. Er hat eine mächtige Felswand vor dem Spalt im Damm entstehen lassen, doch nicht nur das, er hat den Damm wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt. Diese enorme Anstrengung, erst der Kampf, dann...deine Heilung..." fügte sie leise hinzu, „haben schon alles von ihm abverlangt und er konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten... und dann das Wasser. Dass er noch lebt, ist ein Wunder."

„Nein, ist es nicht." wisperte Harry plötzlich mit einer leisen Stimme, „Deine Liebe und die Kraft, die du mir geschenkt hast, haben mich am Leben gehalten und gestärkt. Wie ... wie geht es Hermine?"

„Gu... gut." stammelte sie überrascht und Chantal liefen Freudentränen über die Wangen, als sie ihren Liebsten küsste.

Poppy kam in das Zimmer geeilt, als sie die Stimmen hörte.

Sie untersuchte Hermine, „Sie können aufstehen, doch in den nächsten zwei Tagen nur leichte Kost, ihre Organe müssen erst langsam wieder anfangen zu arbeiten, ok?"

Hermine nickte erleichtert und Ron strahlte glücklich.

Dann wandte sich Poppy Harry zu und untersuchte ihn gründlich.

„Sie müssen noch ..." 

„Nennen sie mich Harry!"

„Gut, Harry, du musst noch mindestens eine Woche hier bleiben..."

Plötzlich hielt sich Chantal den Bauch und eine Hand vor den Mund.

Reflexartig hielt ihr Poppy eine Schale hin, in die sie sich übergab.

Harry sah sie besorgt an und fragte: „Was ist mir ihr?"

Poppy untersuchte sie kurz, dann schaute sie überrascht zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis sie sich schließlich fasste und lächelte:

„Sie ist schwanger! Normalerweise würde das ernste Folgen haben, aber ihr beide stellt sowieso alle Regeln auf den Kopf und da ihr verheiratet seid...Gratuliere!"

Harry und Chantal sahen Poppy überrascht an, genau wie ihre Freunde.

Dann wandten sich Harry und Chantal einander zu und ihre Blicke strahlten vor Wärme und Liebe füreinander. Harry richtete sich mühsam auf und umarmte seine Frau. Sie schienen miteinander zu kommunizieren, doch sie sagten nichts laut.

Ron räusperte sich und grinste: „Vielleicht könntet ihr zwei Turteltäubchen uns an euren Gedanken teil haben lassen..."

„Oh, äh... entschuldigt. Unsere telepatische Verbindung erscheint uns immer... natürlicher." sagte Harry, „Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, wie sehr ich mich freue und wie glücklich ich bin."

„Und ich auch." strahlte Chantal.

„Ich freue mich so für euch." sagte Hermine leise und sie fügte hinzu, „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei euch bedankt, dafür, dass ihr mir geholfen habt... danke."

Beide, Harry und Chantal, schenkten ihr ein herzliches Lächeln, „Kein Problem. Du bist schließlich unsere beste Freundin, oder?"

„Ich freue mich auch für euch beide." sagte Poppy, „Was ich noch sagen wollte, du musst deine Kräfte aufbauen... du musst mindestens eine Woche..."

„Oh nein! Ich bleibe keine Woche hier drin. No way. Wenn ihr mir helft, in den Wald zu kommen, bin ich in einer halben Stunde wieder fit." fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Harry Potter, ich sage..."

„Nichts mehr!" unterbrach sie Harry grinsend, „...und hören auf mich. Ich weiß was ich tue. Wenn ich heute nicht zum Frühstück am Tisch sitze, können sie mich einquartieren, so lange sie wollen, aber erst werde ich meine Methode versuchen. Chantal... bist du so nett?"

„Was... was willst du tun?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich bin unter anderem ein Erd-Magier, oder?" erwiderte Harry immer noch geschwächt und lächelte.

Sie nickte verstehend.

Er wandte sich noch mal an seine Freunde: „Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde in der großen Halle zum Frühstück und ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, wir bekommen heut ein paar Zeitungen zu lesen."

Sie nickten, doch auch sie schauten etwas besorgt, als Chantal mit ihm teleportierte.

Im Wald schleppte sich Harry zu einem großen starken Baum und berührte ihn mit beiden Händen. Langsam begann er, ihm etwas Energie zu entziehen und sie sich selbst zuzuführen, genau wie damals in Atlantis. Als er spürte, dass der Baum davon wesentlich beeinflusst wurde, ging er zum nächsten und zum nächsten. Nach zehn Bäumen wirkte er so frisch wie immer und nahm die beeindruckte Chantal in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„So, jetzt bin ich wieder der Alte. Wow, ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen... wir bekommen ein Baby."

„Ich auch nicht. Es muss während unserer Hochzeitsnacht passiert sein." erwiderte sie errötend, „Ich war so aufgeregt, ich muss den Verhütungsbann vergessen haben."

„Hey, ich freue mich darüber und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nicht für das Baby sorgen könnten. Wir müssen nur noch ein kleines Problem aus der Welt schaffen... „

„Voldemort."

„Genau und ich kann dir sagen, er war stinksauer, dass seine Falle mit dem Dorf fehlgeschlagen ist. Er hatte es tatsächlich so weit durchgeplant, dass er uns alle mit einem Schlag dort auslöschen wollte. Es war nichts weiter als eine gemeine und hinterhältige Falle. Er hat mir seinen Plan durch meine Narbe offenbart, als Dumbledore das Feld aufgebaut hat. Er kann uns jetzt nur noch direkt angreifen und ich wette, er sammelt gerade seine Truppen."

„Ich hoffe wir schlagen ihn." seufzte Chantal, „Ich möchte nicht, dass unser Kind mit einer solchen Plage im Nacken aufwächst."

„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren. Im übrigen ... das beschleunigt unsere Hochzeitspläne, oder?"

Sie nickte und strahlte: „Ja, wir sollten uns bald über Termin, Feier, Trauzeugen etc. Gedanken machen."

„Wow, du hast dich wirklich schnell in unsere Kultur eingelebt, Liebling."

„Natürlich, ich muss doch wissen, wie mein Gatte so lebt." erwiderte sie grinsend.

Hand in Hand teleportierten sie zurück, direkt in die große Halle.

Ron und Hermine kamen auch gerade an, Ron hatte seinen Arm stützend um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Harry und Chantal so unverhofft vor ihnen auftauchte, doch als sie sah, dass Harry wieder in Ordnung war, lächelte sie und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

Dann setzten sie sich zu Ginny, die die vier erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Wie geht es euch beiden?" fragte sie.

„Mir geht es gut, dank Harry und Chantal." erwiderte Hermine glücklich.

„Mir auch, ich habe meine Energie wieder erneuern können. Nur Chantal hat uns eben etwas Kopfschmerzen bereitet." sagte er strahlend. Ginny sah ihn fragend an, während Ron und Hermine grinsten. Chantal wurde leicht rot.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Sie ist schwanger." sagte Harry liebevoll, aber leise, dass nur Ginny es hören konnte.

Ginny fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Echt?"

Chantal nickte und sie strahlte.

„Wow, ich... ich freu mich für euch."

„Danke, wir uns auch." erwiderte Harry sanft und küsste seine Frau vor den entsetzten Augen der Lehrer und anderen Schüler auf den Mund.

„Hem. Hem." machte McGonagall.

Doch keiner scherte sich darum.

Sie aßen etwas und schon kamen die Posteulen hereingeflattert.

Vor Harry und Chantal landeten mindestens fünfzehn und alle lieferten irgendwelche Zeitungen ab.

„Ich nehme den Tagespropheten." erklärte Harry ernst. Hermine griff die Zeitung aus dem Stapel und reichte sie Harry.

„Ich nehme Teen-Witch!" sagte Ginny.

Ron fing an zu lachen, doch Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, „Was denn? Willst du sie lieber lesen?" fragte sie ihn und er lehnte erschrocken ab.

„Dachte ich doch." sagte Ginny bissig.

Auch Ron, Chantal und Hermine griffen sich eine Zeitung, wobei Hermine ein eher wissenschaftliches Magazin griff.

Alle begannen schweigend zu lesen, Hermine sah natürlich zuerst auf: „Der Artikel ist Klasse. Er ist von einem gewissen Peeble. Er hat die Geschehnisse chronologisch abgehandelt und einige erklärende Fakten hinzugefügt. Unter anderem hat er das Ritual des goldenen Bundes beschrieben. Wenn du mal Material für deine Memoiren suchst... hier hast du eine Grundlage."

Harrys Artikel hatte die Überschrift: „HARRY POTTER UND SEIN JÜNGSTER STREICH von Rita Skeeter – Sonderbericht über fünf Seiten."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und las. Ab und an runzelte er die Stirn, doch er blieb ruhig.

„Im wesentlichen hält sie sich an die Fakten, sie fürchtet vermutlich meine Reaktion. Sie hat alles übermäßig abenteuerlich geschildert, doch ihre wilden Vermutungen hat sie diesmal für sich behalten. Das einzige ist, dass sie Chantals Herkunft hinterfragt, weil wir ihr keine Beweise vorgelegt haben und dass sie äußert, wir wären zu jung zum Heiraten. Rein zufällig vergisst sie zu erwähnen, dass ich inzwischen fast zwanzig bin, jedenfalls was Lebensjahre angeht und Chantal ist ebenfalls alt genug, ca. 1200" fügte er grinsend hinzu. Chantal gab ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm, doch dann grinste auch sie.

„Außerdem stellt sie die Frage, nach unseren Motiven und ob unsere Liebe ehrlich ist, doch sie schreibt keine Vermutungen. Ich sage mal, für Rita ist es glatt erträglich."

Plötzlich fing Ginny an zu lachen.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry.

„Hört euch das an: Zu unser aller Bedauern und sicher dem Bedauern unserer überwiegend jungen weiblichen Leserschaft, mussten wir gestern erfahren, dass unser strahlender Held, Harry James Potter, nicht nur verliebt ist, nein noch viel schlimmer, rein technisch gesehen ist er sogar schon mit seiner Freundin Chantal de Caladhan verheiratet. Diese Nachricht wird sicher unzählige Mädchenherzen brechen lassen. Es bleibt uns nur noch, ihn von der Liste der begehrtesten Junggesellen unter den Teenagern zu streichen. Damit ist der erste Platz wieder frei. Es wird ein neues Voting statt finden um diesen Platz zu besetzen."

Ron prustete los und Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps hinter die Ohren.

Doch auch sie grinste. Harry schlug die Hände vor die Augen und seufzte: „Ich war was? Auf einer Liste über Junggesellen und auf Platz 1? Die sind doch nicht ganz dicht."

„Warum? Ich für meinen Teil kann durchaus nachvollziehen, warum du da gelandet bist und dabei kennen sie dich nicht mal so genau wie ich." triezte ihn Chantal und Harry wurde rot.

Ginny blätterte weiter und plötzlich drehte sie das Heft und klappte ein Poster aus. Sie grinste und hielt es ihnen hin.

Es hatte eine große Überschrift: „Die Helden der Winkelgasse"

Darunter waren Harry und Chantal zu sehen, wie sie auf ihren beeindruckenden Pferden saßen und diese hochstiegen. Vor ihnen stand ihr treuer Begleiter Brutus.

„Signiert ihr es für mich?" fragte sie grinsend.

„Davon träumst du. Seh ich aus wie Lockheart?" maulte Harry.

„Eben nicht, darum frage ich dich ja." konterte Ginny.

„Gibs auf! Sie wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis ihr es signiert habt." sagte Ron.

„Wie wär's, wir warten noch bis zu Hochzeit und dann signiere ich mit Chantal Potter?" schlug Chantal vor.

Ginny dachte nach, dann fragte sie: „Versprochen?"

Chantal nickte, Harry starrte nur stur gerade aus, bis ihm Chantal ein Stoß mit dem Ellbogen gab und sagte: "Sie gehört zu unseren besten Freunden!"

„Also schön, nach der Hochzeit. Kann also nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

„Ist sonst noch was darin?" fragte Harry.

Ginny blätterte weiter und plötzlich hielt sie inne: „Hier schaut mal!"

Sie zeigte ihnen ein Foto, auf dem sie sich ansahen und einen Blick voller Liebe zuwarfen.

„Wow, das ist schön." seufzte Hermine.

„Ja, davon hätte ich gern einen Abzug." sagte Chantal verträumt.

Ginny drehte die Zeitung wieder um und plötzlich rutschte etwas daraus hervor.

Harry nahm es auf und lächelte, „Dein Wunsch wurde erhört, Liebling."

Er hielt ein Foto mit dem gleichen Bild in der Hand, auf der Rückseite stand handgeschrieben: „Mit den besten Wünschen von der Redaktion. Wir dachten, es würde euch gefallen."

Chantal nahm das Bild liebevoll an sich und gab Harry noch einen Kuss.

„Was sagen die anderen Berichte?"

Sie lasen die restlichen Zeitungen, doch in keiner stand etwas abfälliges drin.

Die Aufhänger waren unterschiedlich. Einige drehten sich darum, dass Harry jetzt Lord war und seine Frau Prinzessin, andere, dass seine Frau eine echte Hochelfe war, wieder andere um den Fakt an sich, dass er zurückgekehrt ist unter die Lebenden und die meisten um die Rettung Hogwarts und der Winkelgasse.

Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass in dem Tagespropheten sogar bereits der Vorfall in dem Dorf berichtet wurde, eine weitere Heldentat, die seiner Liste hinzugefügt wurde.

Als sie fertig waren, war es schließlich Mittag und so konnten sie gleich in der großen Halle bleiben.

Etwa zu dieser Zeit schmerzte seine Narbe heftig und seine Hand fuhr zur Stirn.

„Voldemort?" fragte Chantal.

„Hmm.... er hat sicher gerade die Zeitung gelesen."

„Er muss jetzt reagieren. Ich glaube, nach den Berichten haben die Leute bald keine Angst mehr vor ihm und noch ein oder zwei solcher Schlappen wie gestern und es gibt keine Todesser mehr, die ihm folgen könnten." sagte Ron ernst.

„Jep, er wird bald handeln." sagte Harry.

„Ähm... Harry, wenn es dir besser geht... wir würden gern den Bericht der Gründer weiterlesen." fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja, es wurde gerade interessant." stimmte Ginny zu.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah seine Frau fragend an, doch sie nickte ebenfalls begeistert, doch sie fügte besorgt hinzu, „Aber nur, wenn es dir gut genug geht."

„Keine Sorge. Es war nur ein Energieverlust und den habe ich ausgeglichen. Hermine ist diejenige, die sich nicht zu viel zumuten sollte. Von mir aus können wir."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt lieber täte. Also los." sagte sie, doch dann sah sie Ron an und fügte leise hinzu: „Na ja, fast nichts." Beide wurden etwas rot.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Raum, riefen wieder Dobby nach ein paar Snacks und diesmal etwas leichtem für Hermine.

Diesmal war es Ginny, die begann zu lesen.

AN: Danke für die reviews und sorry, dass es schon wieder einen leichten Cliffhanger gibt, aber den Rest über die Gründer schreib ich lieber im nächsten Kap und außerdem wechselt ja wieder die Perspektive. Hoffen wir nur, dass sie diesmal nicht beim Lesen unterbrochen werden ;-) 

Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie lange es bis zum nächsten Kap dauert... es könnten diesmal ein paar Tage werden  

P.S.: Nein, diese Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben

@Severina: Ich weiß, das review war zu der anderen Geschichte, aber ich möchte deine Frage trotzdem beantworten, da du bisher scheinbar die einzige bist, der es aufgefallen ist, obwohl ich es schon mehrmals erwähnt habe. Ja, ich schreibe an einer anderen Geschichte und ‚Seraphim' ist bis jetzt nur der Arbeitstitel (der allerdings verrät, worum es geht *grins*) Die Geschichte ist schon weit fortgeschritten, aber ich bin überhaupt nicht zufrieden damit, weil ich nicht dahin gekommen bin wo ich wollte. Schätze mal, ich bin nicht dazu geschaffen, Harry böse zu machen. Daher werde ich die ersten Kaps erst veröffentlichen, wenn ich zufrieden damit bin.


	30. Angriff auf das Schloss

**Kapitel 30 - Angriff auf das Schloss**  
  


**Godric Gryffindor  
**

**10. März 1000 A.D.  
**  


Es ist grad mein Turn, etwas in dieses ... Buch zu schreiben und ich weiß, dass ich das in den letzten Tagen etwas vernachlässigt habe. Ich bin halt kein Schreiberling oder so ein Bücherwurm wie meine geliebte Freundin Wen oder unser neuer schwarzhaariger Freund. Obwohl, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, damals vor einem halben Jahr, schien er mir eher ein Kämpfer zu sein, der auch gern mal für ein Späßchen aufgelegt ist. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich in Büchern vergräbt. Aber über die Zeit haben wir herausgefunden, dass unser Freund Harold ein enormes Wissen hat, trotz seiner Jugend und irgendwoher muss er das ja haben. So habe ich mich also damit abgefunden, dass er einen großen Teil seiner Zeit in der neu angelegten Bibliothek verbringt. Er hat es sogar auf Wen's Anraten geschafft, diese Bibliothek um ein paar sehr interessante Werke von sich selbst zu erweitern.  


Doch er hat auch bewiesen, dass mehr in ihm steckt, als Wissen und er ist zu Späßen aufgelegt, jedenfalls, wenn er nicht gerade ernst ist oder über etwas brütet.  


Seit dem die Muggel uns ihre Spione gesandt haben, haben wir unser Kampftraining verstärkt und Harold ist aus sich herausgegangen. Ich dachte bisher immer, Sly und ich seien gute Schwertkämpfer... nun das hat sich geändert, als ich das erste mal Harold gegenübergetreten bin. Sly ging es ähnlich. Wenn Harold nun einmal richtig trainieren will, treten wir nur zu zweit gegen ihn an, damit wir eine Chance haben und er gefordert wird. Wir haben beide bereits viel von ihm gelernt, doch ich habe etwas gespürt... er hält sich noch immer zurück. Ich für meinen Teil, möchte ihm nicht im Kampf gegenüberstehen und sein Schwertkampf ist nichts gegen seine Fähigkeiten in einem magischen Duell. Selbst Sly mit seinen hinterhältigen Tricks, schlägt ihn nur selten und hier habe ich noch stärker als beim Training mit dem Schwert den Eindruck, dass er sich zurückhält. Außerdem hat er uns im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen geschult, auf diese Weise können wir uns gegen die Muggel auf Distanz wehren, ohne Zauber einzusetzen.  
  


Über den Winter hinweg haben wir immer wieder ein paar Scouts gesehen, die uns beobachtet haben. Harold und Rowenna haben ihren Alarmzauber erweitert, so dass wir bereits informiert werden, wenn jemand in der Nähe unseres Schlosses ist, damit wir keine Magie vor ihren Augen anwenden. Die Außenarbeiten sind ja eh schon erledigt, wir sind nur noch mit kleinen Arbeiten im Inneren des Schlosses beschäftigt und beginnen überdies Material einzukaufen oder zu erschaffen.  


Die Räume nehmen langsam Formen an.  


Niemand von uns hat die Hoffung, dass es ohne einen Kampf abgehen wird, nur Harold ist absolut sicher, dass wir letztendlich die Oberhand behalten werden, es scheint sogar fast, als würde er es tatsächlich wissen. Doch er schweigt, wenn man ihn danach fragt... wie immer. Unter uns vieren nennen wir ihn nur noch ‚Myst'.  


Wir haben nahezu nichts über seine Vergangenheit herausgefunden und ich habe noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so offen, gutherzig und zu Späßen aufgelegt ist wie er und doch im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks todernst, brütend und verbittert werden kann. Er verfügt über Weisheit, Fähigkeiten und Wissen über sein Alter hinaus und beweist eine ungeheure innere Stärke... Wen meinte einmal, er könnte glatt mit mir verwandt sein und mich beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie das sagte, doch ich konnte es nicht greifen.  


Was die Muggel angeht, Harold meinte, über den Winter würden sie kaum angreifen und er behielt recht, doch nun ist es Frühling und wir alle fiebern ihrem Angriff entgegen.  
  


Harold hat weiterhin vorgeschlagen, dass wir den Wald erkunden, wann immer der Alarm ertönt und zwar in unseren Animagusformen. Sly's Schlange, Wen's Eule oder Helgas Dachs sind dazu sehr gut geeignet. Doch ich habe ihn gefragt, was die Muggel denken würden, wenn sie einen Löwen oder einen schwarzen Panther in ihrem Wald sehen.  


Er hat nur salomonisch geantwortet, einen Löwen würden sie kennen, wenn es auch normalerweise hier keine geben würde. Und einen Panther würden sie nicht zu sehen bekommen.  


Er sagte uns natürlich nicht, was er damit meinte. Er kann genauso kryptisch sein, wie ein gewisser alter Zauberer, der sich ständig in unserer Nähe aufhält und nie direkte Antworten gibt und beiden scheint es einen Riesenspaß zu machen.  


Wie auch immer, ich habe es gesehen, als er mit seiner Patrouille dran war und er sich vor unseren entsetzten Augen in einen riesigen Adler verwandelt hat und sich majestätisch in die Lüfte erhob. Wir konnten uns nur fragend ansehen, lediglich Merlin schenkte uns ein wissendes Lächeln.  


Wir kamen nicht mehr dazu, ihn bei seiner Rückkehr zu fragen, denn er brachte beunruhigende Neuigkeiten mit sich.  
  


"Freunde, der Zeitpunkt ist nah. Auf der großen Lichtung zwei Kilometer nördlich von hier, steht ein großes Zeltlager. Es ist nicht unbedingt eine organisierte Armee, der größte Teil ist aufgebrachtes Volk. Doch sie haben einige Soldaten und Ritter bei sich, ich nehme an, die Lords der umliegenden Ländereien und einige Priester, die sie aufstacheln. Wir dürfen sie nicht unterschätzen."  


"Irgendwelche schwere Bewaffnung?" fragte Sly.  


Harold nickte, doch seine Augen funkelten tückisch: "Sie haben fünf schwere Katapulte aufgefahren, scheinbar respektieren sie unsere Mauern."  


"Das scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen." stellte Helga besorgt fest.  


"Wie ich ihn kenne, hat er was in der Hinterhand." sagte Wen trocken und Sly nickte.  


"Wie viele sind es?" fragte ich ihn.  


"Etwa zweihundert."  


"Hmm... nicht gerade wenig." murmelte ich.  


"Es sind nur Muggel." sagte Sly abfällig und Wen rollte mit den Augen.  


"Nichtsdestotrotz könnten sie uns gefährlich werden." sagte ich und dachte an die Hexenverfolgung.  


"Die Umstände sind nicht komplett gegen uns." erklärte Harold, "Es ist gut, dass es sich um ordinäres Volk handelt. Wenn wir sie von der Idee abbringen, wir seien Zauberer, ziehen sie heim. Die Ritter können wir duellieren und da ich ein anerkannter Lord der Könige bin, müssen sie sich stellen und können mein Landrecht nicht anzweifeln. Das Problem sind die Priester. Wenn sie das Volk nicht mehr anstacheln... ziehen sie von dannen. Wie auch immer, zunächst werden sie angreifen und ich denke bald und wir müssen uns wehren. Sly, vielleicht hast du was in petto, wie wir die Priester gezielt ausschalten können... aber ich rede nicht von töten."  
  


Erst hatte sich Slytherins Gesicht aufgehellt, doch als unser Myst wieder seine gnädige Ader zeigte, verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder.  


"Ein Zaubertrank? Etwas, das sie krank macht?" fragte er.  


"Genau so etwas, aber nicht zu drastisch, sonst machen sie wiederum uns dafür verantwortlich. Vielleicht eine schwere Grippe oder so was."  


"Kein Problem. Wir können es in ihren Messwein tun, Priester sind bekannt dafür, dass sie sich am liebsten selbst segnen." erwiderte Sly.  


"Ach und noch was, sollte es zum Kampf kommen und ernst werden, vielleicht eine Belagerung oder so, könnte es sein, dass die lieben Muggel Besuch von ein paar Wölfen bekommen." sagte Harold und seine Augen funkelten tückisch.  


"In Augenblicken wie diesen, denke ich, du bist mit Sly verwandt." sagte ich sarkastisch.  


Er warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann dir versichern, das bin ich nicht."  


"Du hast uns noch nicht gesagt, was du gegen die Katapulte tun willst." erinnerte ihn Wen. Ihr entging auch nichts.  


"Ich werde nichts gegen sie tun." erwiderte er grinsend.  


Wen musterte ihn, dann sagte sie: "Du hast bereits etwas getan. Aber wie? Du warst doch in deiner Animagusform, oder?"  


"Ich kann dir versichern, ich war die ganze Zeit in meiner Form. Was den Rest angeht... wartet es ab. Sie schienen sich fertig zu machen. Morgen, spätestens übermorgen sind sie hier."  
  


Wir inspizierten an diesem Tag noch einmal die Mauern, doch wir konnten nichts verbessern.  


Wir verzauberten die Schlosswände und das Dach, dass sie durch Geschosse nicht beschädigt werden würden und auch nicht entflammt werden konnten, schließlich wollten wir nicht, dass unsere Arbeit zerstört wurde.  


Wir kontrollierten auch unsere Waffen. Mit unserer Hilfe hatte Harold auch Helga und Wen die Grundlagen des Fechtens beigebracht, nachdem er ihnen zwei schöne Rapiere aus hartem Stahl transfiguriert hatte. Sly und ich mussten neidvoll die perfekte Balance und Verarbeitung der Waffen anerkennen.  


Harold wies uns alle darauf hin, dass wir Magie möglichst vermeiden sollten, es sei denn, wir kämen anders nicht weiter.  


Sly grunzte dazu etwas, doch wir verstanden nicht, was er sagte.  


Wir gingen früh zu Bett, um am nächsten Morgen bereit zu sein.  


Und der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm der Angriff.  
  


Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, standen wir auf der Mauer und warteten.  


Plötzlich rollten die fünf mächtigen Katapulte aus dem Wald, geschoben von Pferden.  


Sie waren bereits gespannt.  


"WER AUCH IMMER IHR SEID, HALTET EIN!" schrie Harry zu ihnen herüber.  


Doch sie dachten nicht daran und antworteten mit einem Steinhagel.  


Die Steine prallten harmlos von der Mauer ab, Harold hatte sie in Granit umgewandelt und dann geschah etwas, das mich fast lachen ließ, sämtliche Wurfarme brachen in tausend Stücke und alle Seile rissen, als wäre alles morsch und verrottet. Das also hatte Harold gemacht. Aus den gefährlichen Kriegsmaschinen waren Einwegkatapulte geworden.  


Die ca. zehn Priester traten an den Waldrand und fuchtelten mit ihren Kreuzen und schrieen etwas. Sie deuteten auf uns und schließlich brachen die Leute aus dem Wald und drangen auf uns ein. Sie schossen mit primitiven Bögen auf uns.  


Doch bevor sie auf ihre Schussentfernung herangekommen waren, schickten wir ihnen mit unseren Bögen einen Pfeilhagel entgegen. Unsere erhöhte Position und die um Klassen besseren Bögen, wieder einmal dank Harold, erlaubten uns eine größere Reichweite und Präzision. Die ersten vier brachen zusammen, gefolgt von weiteren zehn, bis sie ihre Unterlegenheit erkannten uns sich zurückzogen.  


Wir konnten sehen, dass sie außer unserer Schussreichweite ihre Lager aufschlugen.  


Einige sahen sehnsüchtig zu den Leichen herüber, doch sie trauten sich offenbar nicht in die Reichweite unserer Pfeile.  


Harold schrie zu ihnen herüber: "SAMMELT SIE EIN UND BEGRABT SIE, WIE SIE ES VERDIENEN. WIR WERDEN NICHT SCHIESSEN."  


Zögernd schritten zehn kräftige Burschen vor und zogen die Leichen vom Schlachtfeld. Einer der Ritter Ritt bis an die Schussgrenze und senkte kurz dankbar sein Haupt, dann ritt er wieder zurück.  
  


Es war abzusehen, dass heute kein weiterer Angriff erfolgen würde. Harold verwandelte sich wieder in den Adler und observierte das Lager. Insbesondere beobachtete er die Priester und er landete in einem Baum, sehr nahe bei ihnen.  


Er hörte, wie sie das Volk anstachelten, dass wir Hexer und Hexen vernichtet werden müssen, sonst würde sie alle der Zorn Gottes treffen.  


Dann kehrte Harold zu uns zurück und berichtete.  


Er fügte hinzu: "Das Volk schien sehr aufgebracht. So sehr ich es hasse, aber sie werden nicht so leicht zu beruhigen sein, wie ich dachte. Sly, hast du den Trank fertig?"  


Er gab ihm vier Ampullen.  


"Es löst akute Grippe aus. Eventuell wird sie sich auch unter dem Volk ausbreiten. Sie werden nicht sterben, ich stehe zu meinem Wort, doch sie werden für mindestens eine Woche sehr hohes Fieber haben und handlungsunfähig sein. Wenn ich noch etwas vorschlagen dürfte..."  


"Was?" fragte ich.  


"Wenn wir, wie besprochen, Merlin heraushalten, denn ihn würde jeder für einen Zauberer halten, sind wir drei Männer. Godric und ich haben sogar Rüstungen und Harold seine Lederkluft. Wir sind gut, wir sind schnell und wir haben gute Pferde. In der Nacht könnten wir ihnen einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und etwas Verwirrung stiften. Vielleicht kann Harold Brutus mitnehmen. Die Frauen bleiben am Tor, öffnen und schließen es für uns und geben uns Deckung mit ihren Bögen."  


"Und was willst du im Lager tun? Wehrlose abschlachten?" fragte Harold bitter.   


So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte unterstützte ich Sly: "Harold, er hat recht. Sie werden zu überrascht sein, um zu reagieren. Und wir alle wissen, dass es ohne Opfer nicht geht. Wir könnten... mit unauffälligen Sprüchen ihre Zelte in Brand setzen. Und je mehr wir so ausschalten, desto mehr Angst werden sie bekommen und diese Angst bewirkt Zweifel. Die sind wiederum gut, solange sie nichts mit Magie zu tun haben. Wenn gleichzeitig noch die Priester erkranken... fehlen die Aufrührer und dann kannst du die Ritter fordern. Im Endeffekt wird es weniger Opfer fordern, als wenn wir sie immer und immer wieder angreifen lassen."  


Harold schluckte und nickte, doch er wirkte verbittert und seine Augen gejagt. Wir alle würden aus diesem Kampf als andere Menschen hervorgehen, doch Harold war es jetzt schon, allein mit der bewussten Entscheidung, Menschen anzugreifen um sie zu töten.  
  


Er steckte die Ampullen ein und als es dunkelte flog er als Adler in das Lager.  


Eine halbe Stunde später kam er zurück.  


"Ich habe es in den Wein gefüllt und die Priester haben tatsächlich auf den morgigen Tag angestoßen und sich über die Einfältigkeit des einfachen Volkes lustig gemacht. Und noch etwas haben sie erwähnt, das Gold, das sie bekommen würden, wenn das Schloss dem Erdboden gleich gemacht ist. Sie erwähnten zwei Gestalten, deren Beschreibung sehr gut auf unsere beiden Freunde passt."  


"Ich wusste es." sagte Sly bitter.  


"Ja. Und du hattest recht, sie sind ahnungslos. Am Rand des Lagers stehen drei Wachen, Soldaten. Doch mit unseren Pferden können wir sie überrennen. Ich würde sagen, wir reiten einmal hin, legen Feuer und reiten wieder zurück und... auf dem Rückweg..." Harold schluckte und sah betreten zu Boden.  


Ich konnte nicht anders, ich trat zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  


"Ich wollte es ginge anders. Ich wollte, wir könnten dich da raus halten, aber schon wir drei sind eigentlich zu wenig. Es muss sein."  


Er nickte und flüsterte: "In einer halben Stunde ist es völlig dunkel. Dann... dann schlagen wir zu."  


Nach der halben Stunde standen wir mit unseren Pferden vor dem Tor.  


Wen umarmte mich noch mal und gab mir einen letzten Kuss.  


"Pass auf dich auf, ok?" flüsterte sie.  


Ich nickte und stieg auf.  
  


Wir warteten bis die beiden Frauen auf der Mauer waren. Merlin wartete im Hintergrund, falls irgend etwas schief gehen sollte.  


Dann öffneten wir das Tor und ritten schweigend in die Nacht, Brutus an unserer Seite. Harold hatte ihm irgendwie klar gemacht, was heute geschehen würde. Noch immer wussten wir nicht, wie er das machte. Er sprach nicht mit ihm, so wie Sly es mit den Schlangen tat, aber irgendwie kommunizierte er mit seinem Wolf.  


Wir hatten uns entschlossen, Fackeln mitzunehmen, damit es ‚Echt' aussah.  


Wir ritten in vollem Galopp mit gezogenen Schwertern an den müden Wachen vorbei und sie fielen, ohne dass sie Alarm schlagen konnten. Dann entflammten wir die Fackeln und ritten mit ihnen dicht an den Zelten vorbei. Hinter uns zogen wir eine Spur von Flammen hinterher.  


Schreiend rannten die Soldaten und Bauern aus ihren brennenden Zelten und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Wir warfen unsere Fackeln auf die größeren Zelte der Ritter und ritten durch das Lager zurück.  


Wer sich uns entgegen stellte, fiel unter unseren gnadenlosen Schwertern und das galt auch für Harold. Brutus verrichtete ebenfalls sein grausames Werk. Ich schätze mal, dass mindestens fünfzehn allein auf sein Konto gingen.  


Auf dem Rückweg hinterließen wir eine Spur aus Blut und Schreien. Mich selbst verfolgten die Bilder derer, die ich angegriffen hatte. Ich sah ihre entsetzten und verzweifelten Gesichter, wenn mein Schwert durch ihr Herz fuhr, ihren Körper aufschlitzte und ihre Innereien herausquollen oder ich ihnen den Kopf vom Rumpf trennte. Nie werde ich diesen grausamen Anblick vergessen.  


Sly schien weniger Probleme damit zu haben, eher im Gegenteil. Ich würde meinen, er genoss es. Harold war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sobald wir zurück in der Sicherheit der Mauern waren, entließ er sein treues Pferd und Brutus und disapparierte.  
  


Wen und Helga sahen im besorgt hinterher. Wir alle wussten, er würde von Selbstzweifeln und Schuldgefühlen geplagt werden, insbesondere, da es sich eigentlich um Unschuldige handelte, die von zwei ruchlosen Zauberern dazu angestiftet und in ihr falsches Spiel gezogen worden waren.  


Merlin trat auf uns zu und sagte: "Ich sehe, euer Ausflug war erfolgreich. Macht euch um Endryl keine Sorgen. Er ist auf dem Astronomieturm, wie immer. Er wird auch morgen seinen Mann stehen."  


"Seine innere Stärke ist beachtlich." sagte Rowenna nickend.  


"Und doch wünschte ich, das würde ihm alles erspart werden. Er ist noch so jung... und doch scheint eine weit größere Last auf seinen Schultern zu liegen." sagte Helga bedrückt.  


Merlin schaute in unendliche Fernen und murmelte leise: "Wie wahr."  


Doch er erstickte jegliche Frage im Keim: "Glaubt mir, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn er jemand zum Reden hätte. Doch es darf nicht sein. Es würde schlimmeres Unheil heraufbeschwören, als es ohnehin schon ist."  


Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken, Was konnte so schrecklich sein?  
  


Der nächste Morgen kam und ging. Es erfolgte kein Angriff. Obwohl ich nicht wusste, wie Harold es geschafft hatte, der Trank schien zu wirken und ohne die Priester war zumindest das Volk unmotiviert. Der Angriff in der Nacht hatte wohl sein übriges getan.  


Kurz vor Mittag kam Harry mit seinem Pferd vor das Tor.  


"Was willst du tun?" fragte ich ihn.  


"Ich mache ihnen ein Angebot und versuche, ihnen etwas Verstand einzureden."  


Helga und Wen wünschten ihm viel Glück und ich nickte.  


Er hatte sein Schwert und seinen Bogen und ritt hinaus auf die große Wiese.  


In der Mitte blieb er stehen, band ein weißes Stück Stoff an einen Pfeil und schoss ihn zielsicher vor das größte Zelt, wo er im Boden stecken blieb.  


Die Ritter eilten hastig aus dem Zelt und einer griff nachdenklich nach dem Pfeil.  


Harold winkte ihm zu.  


Er beriet sich kurz mit den anderen Rittern, dann stiegen sie auf und ritten ihm entgegen, ihre Schwerter blieben in ihren Scheiden.  


Kurz vor ihm hielten sie.  
  


"Warum greift ihr mein Schloss an und wer seid ihr?" fragte Harold kühl.  


"Wer seid ihr und warum baut ihr hier ein Schloss?" erwiderte der Ritter ebenso kühl.  


"Ihr seid unhöflich. Man antwortet auf eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage, schon gar nicht gegenüber dem Besitzer dieses Landes, auf dem ihr steht. Wo sind eure Manieren? Aber ich will darüber hinweg sehen. Ich bin Lord Endryl de Caladhan. Das ist mein Land, wie ihr euch in den Archiven des Königs versichern könnt und warum ich ein Schloss auf meinem Land baue, geht euch nichts an."  


Der Ritter schluckte.  


"Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, Lord de Caladhan. Uns wurde von unseren Priestern berichtet, hier wären Hexer am Werk und es wäre Gottes Wille, dass ihr vernichtet werdet."  


"Wo sind diese Priester?"  


"Sie... sie sind erkrankt."  


"Für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre es eher gegen Gottes Wille, wenn sie plötzlich erkrankt sind." sagte Harold kalt.  


Der Ritter schluckte und wurde etwas blasser.  


"Nebenbei bemerkt, sehe ich aus wie ein Hexer oder habt ihr irgend etwas gesehen, was darauf hindeutet?"  


"Nein, wenn man von eurem Kampferfolg absieht."  


"Was hat mein Kampferfolg damit zu tun? Meine vier Freunde und ich sind ausgebildete Kämpfer während ihr mit Bauern angreift. Im übrigen habt ihr euch noch immer nicht vorgestellt."  


"Verzeiht, Lord de Caladhan. Ich bin Graf Bellington und das sind meine getreuen Untertanen, selbst Lords. Uns gehören die angrenzenden Ländereien."  


"Kein guter Start für eine Nachbarschaft. Wie wollen wir das nun aus der Welt schaffen? Es sind schon genug Unschuldige gestorben."  


"Ihr habt recht, zweifelsohne. Vielleicht dürften wir euer Schloss besichtigen, um zu prüfen, ob es wahr ist, was ihr sagt."  
  


Harolds Augen blitzten nun zornig: "Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Dazu habt ihr kein Recht. Ich unterstehe lediglich dem König. Zudem habt ihr uns ohne Grund angegriffen und ohne Warnung. Was für ein Ritter seid ihr? Und nun wagt ihr es an meinem Wort zu zweifeln? Ihr beschmutzt meine Ehre. Ich fordere Euch zu einem Duell im Kampf mit dem Schwert und noch in dieser Stunde! Sonst werde ich dem König von eurer schändlichen Tat berichten."  


Der Ritte wurde blass, er konnte nur annehmen, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht verlieren wollte, "Und wenn ich gewinne?"  


"Dann bekommt ihr Zugang zum Schloss. Doch wenn ich gewinne, ist morgen früh von euch niemand mehr zusehen und das für immer. Es IST schließlich MEIN Land."  


"Ich akzeptiere. Wählt euren Sekundanten, wenn es euch recht ist, tragen wir es gleich hier aus, sobald ihr wieder hier seid. Lord Stanton wird mein Sekundant sein."  


Einer der Ritter neigte sein Haupt.  


Harry nickte und ritt zu uns zurück.  


"Hast du fünf Minuten Zeit, Godric?" fragte er trocken.  


Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, typisch Harold. Nun da die Lösung vor uns lag, begann er zu scherzen. Wir hatten durch einen kleinen Zauber alles deutlich mithören können. Ich sprang die Treppen herunter und schwang mich auf mein Pferd.  
  


Gemeinsam ritten wir zu den ‚Rittern' zurück. Harold hatte recht in seinem Zorn, wie Ritter hatten sie sich wirklich nicht verhalten.  


"Wollt ihr euch keine Rüstung und kein Schild anlegen?" fragte Graf Bellington besorgt. Er war in voller Rüstung, mit Schild und Langschwert, während Harry seine Lederweste, -hose und seinen Umhang trug. Obwohl sie aus Drachenleder schienen, war es schon etwas unfair. Doch ich kannte Harolds Kampfkunst und wusste, eine Rüstung würde ihn nur behindern. Außerdem war eine Rüstung für sein meisterhaftes Schwert nicht wirklich ein Hindernis. Das hatte ich festgestellt, als ich ihm mal mit meinem Schild gegenüber getreten war. Er hatte es mit einem kühnen Streich gespalten, obwohl es aus solidem Eisen war. Merlin sei dank, war das kein Problem und mit einem Reparo konnte ich es wieder richten. Es handelte sich um ein Familienerbstück.  


Dieser Graf war zweifelsohne fällig für eine Überraschung.  


Harold winkte wie erwartet ab und sagte: "Ich kämpfe mit meinem Schwert, nicht mit einem Haufen Blech. Lasst uns anfangen. Wir haben unsere Schwerter und unsere Pferde, ich persönlich brauche nicht mehr."  


Bellington nickte und klappte sein Visier herunter. Dann zog er sein Schwert und signalisierte seine Bereitschaft. Auch Harold hatte sein Schwert gezogen.  


Der Sekundant des Grafen gab das Zeichen und schon stürmten die mächtigen Rosse aufeinander zu.   


Als Bellington zuschlug, drehte sich Harold aus dem Weg des Schwertes und führte seinerseits einen so heftigen Schlag gegen Bellingtons Schild, dass er aus seinem Sattel geschleudert wurde.  


Harold ritt zu ihm und wartete bis er sich aufgerappelt hatte, dann sprang er von seinem Pferd direkt vor ihn und ging in Kampfpose.  


Bellington drang mit mächtigen auf ihn ein, doch Harold wich ihm geschickt aus oder parierte seine Schläge gekonnt.  


Nach zehn Minuten Spielens, entwaffnete er Bellington und setzte ihm sein Schwert auf den Hals. Dieser hob die Hände und ergab sich.  


Er reichte Harold die Hand und sagte: "Das war ein guter Kampf, Lord Endryl de Caladhan. Wir ziehen ab."  


Harold nickte und wir ritten erleichtert zurück zum Schloss.  
  


Die nächsten Tage verliefen friedlich. Es wurden keine Spione mehr gesichtet und wir widmeten uns dem weiteren Ausbau unseres Schlosses. Ich besorgte Hauselfen, die uns bei der immer mehr werdenden Arbeit unterstützen sollten und Rowenna besorgte Unterrichtsmaterial. Harold geisterte ebenfalls durch die Zauberergemeinden und brachte hier und da eines seiner Bücher zum Buchdrucker.  


Das Grauen holte uns eines Tages ein, als Wen nicht von ihren Einkäufen wiederkehrte.  


Harold bemerkte es als erster und sagte nur ein Wort, dass mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: "Fexor!"  


Sly nickte ernst.  


Als ob das das Stichwort gewesen wäre, flatterte ein schwarzer Rabe durch das Fenster und warf einen Brief ab, versiegelt mit schwarzem Wachs.  


Dann verschwand er wieder, wie er gekommen war.  


Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, verwandelte sich Harold in den Adler und flog ihm hinterher und vor unseren überraschten Augen, machte er sich in seiner Animagusform unsichtbar.  


"Man kann in der Animagusform nicht zaubern." sagte Helga blass.  


Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: "Man nicht, aber Myst?"  


Die anderen nickten. Wir verwendeten diesen Spitznamen ihm gegenüber nicht, da uns Merlin gewarnt hatte, ihn nach seiner Vergangenheit zu fragen und dieser Spitzname schrie förmlich danach, dass er ein Rätsel für uns war.  


Nachdenklich öffnete ich den Brief:  
  
  


_Hört unsere Warnung!  
  
_

_Wir werden weder dulden, dass ihr die traditionellen Wege der Zauberer verlasst, noch dass ihr muggelgeborene Zauberer ausbildet. Vernichtet das Schloss, um eure Entscheidung bekannt zu geben! Ihr habt bis morgen abend Zeit.  
  
_

_Tut es nicht und eure Freundin wird grausam sterben_.  
  


"Hoffentlich findet Harold sie!" sagte ich.  


"Ja und hoffentlich schafft er das Problem gleich ein für alle Mal aus der Welt. Und so unglaubhaft es vielleicht klingt, aber Rowenna ist meine Freundin und ich hasse allein die Vorstellung, was diese Ausgeburt eines Zombies mit ihr anstellen wird." sagte Sly mit kalter Stimme und Helga nickte verzweifelt.  


Sie sagte leise: "Ja und ich hoffe, dass unserem schwarzhaarigen Helden nichts geschieht."  


Merlin schien ebenfalls erschüttert, doch er beruhigte uns: "Macht euch keine Sorgen. Da er so schnell geschaltet hat, wird er sie auch finden und wenn er eine Möglichkeit sieht, es allein zu tun, wird er sie auch befreien. Wenn nicht, wird er uns holen."  


"Ja, aber es waren mehr als nur die beiden, als sie zuletzt aufgetaucht sind und er ist nur allein." sagte Helga besorgt.  


"Keine Angst, in Endryl steckt noch wesentlich mehr, als er selbst euch gezeigt hat. Er bereitet sich auf einen Kampf vor, gegen den das alles hier pure Spielerei war."  


Wir setzten uns besorgt in unseren Rats-Raum und warteten.  
  


**Endryl de Caladhan  
**

**15. März 1000  
**  


Als ich den schwarzen Raben sah, wusste ich was das zu bedeuten hatte und handelte instinktiv.  


Ich folgte ihm unsichtbar als Adler... ich würde einiges zu erklären haben, wenn ich zurückkehrte.  


Zu meiner Überraschung, flog er nicht allzu weit. Die Bastarde hatten nicht mal zehn Meilen entfernt ein Lager auf einer kleinen Lichtung aufgeschlagen.  


Was ich sah, erfüllte mich mit Entsetzen. Wen war an einen Pfahl gebunden, gefesselt und geknebelt. Ihre Robe wies viele Risse auf und sie war leichenblass. Sie blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und ihre Augen waren rot, ihre Wangen nass von Tränen. Einer der Zauberer hob gerade seinen Zauberstab und rief ‚Crucio'  


Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen und die anderen lachten.  


Flammender Zorn erfüllte mich und ich musste mich beherrschen, um mich nicht Feuer hinzugeben. Statt dessen führte ich die Macht des Feuers meiner konventionellen magischen Energie zu, die ich gleich für meine Zauber einsetzen würde.  


Der Zauberer beendete den Fluch.  


Ich landete direkt vor dem Pfahl und verwandelte mich zurück.  


Zuerst erzeugte ich einen starken Domschild um uns herum, den gleichen, den ich damals bei der Prüfung zum Paladin erzeugt hatte. Das schien mir bereits eine Ewigkeit her... so viel war geschehen... oh Chantal... du fehlst mir so.  


Doch dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder. Der Zauberer erlebt eine böse Überraschung, als der nächste Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn zurückschlug und er schreiend zu Boden ging.  
  


Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich meinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber fallen ließ. Ich hörte, wie Wen hinter mir überrascht aufkeuchte. Ich hob beide Hände und ließ meiner Wut freien Lauf. Der Todesfluch stand außerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten, aber es gab andere Wege, es diesen Bastarden heimzuzahlen.  


Sowohl aus beiden Händen, als auch aus den magischen Kanälen in meinen Augen traten gleißende Blitze als ich rief "ELECTRIFICUS!"  


Die Vier Zauberer, die ich damit traf wurden von ihren Füßen gehoben und weit durch die Luft geschleudert. Der heftige Stromschlag hatte sie sofort getötet. Qualm stieg von ihren geschwärzten Leichen auf, als ich mich den restlichen vieren zu wandte.  


Sie waren zu erstarrt um zu reagieren, als sie von vier Feuerbällen getroffen wurden.  


Aber noch fehlten zwei.  


"FEXOR und sein SPEICHELLECKER! Wie schön, dass ihr zur Party kommt." sagte ich kalt, als sie geradeso außerhalb des Schildes apparierten.  


Beide schossen einen Cruciatus auf mich, doch sie waren sich des Schildes nicht bewusst, zumindest nicht, bis die Flüche auf sie zurückgeschleudert wurden und sie vor Schmerzen aufschrieen.  


Bevor sie disapparieren konnten, tötete ich sie mit zwei weiteren Electrificus.  


Dann befreite ich Wen und sie fiel mir schluchzend um den Hals.  


"Sch... Es ist alles gut. Lass uns zurückkehren, Godric wird sich Sorgen machen."  


Sie nickte, dann fasste sie sich etwas und fragte: "Was... was ist mit den Leichen?"  


"Welche Leichen?" fragte ich trocken und diesmal ließ ich Feuer freien Lauf.  


Die Zehn toten Zauberer gingen in Flammen auf.  


Sie sah mich überrascht an, doch ich wusste, sie würde keine Fragen stellen.  


Ich apparierte uns beide zurück ins Schloss.  
  


Dort fiel sie Godric schluchzend um den Hals und er umarmte sie herzlich.  


"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Sly.  


"Sie werden uns keinen Ärger mehr machen." erwiderte ich trocken und verschwand auf den Astronomieturm.   


Hier brachen meine Barrieren wieder mal zusammen und Tränen drohten mich zu übermannen. Egal wie ich es drehte und wendete, egal dass ich wusste, es musste sein, egal dass ich wusste, sie hatten nichts anderes verdient... ich hatte zehn Menschen mehr auf dem Gewissen.  


Wieder war ich gezwungen zu töten und ich wusste, es würde nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.  


Ich hasste es. Und ich würde mein Leben hassen, hätte ich nicht Chantal getroffen. Es war nur ein Jahr und noch weniger, dass wir zusammen waren, doch es hatte mir den Sinn des Lebens gezeigt. Außerdem warteten meine Freunde auf mich... dort draußen in der fernen Zukunft.  
  


_Ginny schluckte schwer und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor sie weiterlas. __Chantal hatte sich wieder eng an ihn geschmiegt und er streichelte ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken. __Auch Ron und Hermine saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt. __Ginny wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von ihrer Wange, dann las sie weiter_.  
  
  


**Rowenna Ravenclaw  
**

**15. März 1000 A.D.  
**  
  


Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis ich mich bei Godric ausgeweint hatte. Helga hatte mich danach geheilt. Harold war wieder verschwunden und ich wusste warum.  


Wir wussten nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit, aber wir wussten was für ein Mensch er wahr. Er war ehrlich, entschlossen und konnte hart sein, wenn es darauf ankam. Er war verschlossen, er wollte scheinbar niemanden mit seinen eigenen Problemen belasten, versuchte stets selbst einen Weg zu finden. Und er war hilfsbereit und herzensgut. Dass er gezwungen war, Gewalt gegen andere Menschen anzuwenden und sie sogar zu töten, musste ihn innerlich auffressen und wir konnten nichts für ihn tun. Er ließ uns nicht an sich heran. Er war ein Freund, wie man sich ihn nur vorstellen konnte, doch er teilte nur seine Freude, niemals sein Leid.  


Ich war so froh, dass er mich aus den Klauen dieser Bestien befreit hatte und ich würde ihm ewig dafür dankbar sein. Und ich wusste eins, ich würde mir mein Leben lang nie verzeihen, dass ich keinen Weg gefunden hatte, ihm wirklich zu helfen.  


Merlin betonte immer, wir wären seine Freunde und wir würden unser Wissen mit ihm teilen und das wäre alles was wir tun könnten.  


Doch das konnte nicht sein. Wie konnte so ein junger Mann so stark sein, so viel wissen und doch so leiden? Und er litt, wir alle konnten das sehen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte und sein Blick in unendliche Fernen schweifte.  


Für uns war er ein Held, ein wahrer Held, der uns so viel gegeben hatte und wir alle fragten uns, was wir ihm gegeben hatten.  
  


Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, fragte Godric: "Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, Liebling, aber könntest du mir sagen, was geschehen ist? Unser Myst ist wieder mal verschwunden und er sah ziemlich fertig aus, wenn du mich fragst."  


Ich nickte und sammelte mich.  


"Ich war einkaufen, da hat mich eine vermummte Gestalt in eine dunkle Gasse gezerrt und betäubt. Ich erwachte im Wald auf einer Lichtung. Ich war an einen Pfahl gefesselt und geknebelt. Sie haben mich gefoltert... mit dem Cruciatus und anderen Flüchen. Ich konnte nur noch an dich denken... ich hatte Angst, ich würde sterben. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie würden sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn wir das Schloss abrissen... sie hätten uns sicher umgebracht. Dann... plötzlich wurde der letzte Schmerzfluch von einem unsichtbaren Schild reflektiert und Harold tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. Dann... es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass er die stablose Magie beherrscht... es war unglaublich und in gewisser Weise furchteinflößend. Er wandte den Electrificus an, doch die Blitze kamen nicht nur aus BEIDEN Händen, sondern auch aus seinen Augen und dazu so mächtig, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Vier der Bastarde waren sofort tot. Die nächsten vier schaltete er genauso durch Flammenbälle aus. Dann tauchte Fexor und sein Lehrling auf. Harry sprach mit einer Stimme, so kalt, es hat mir einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt und dann richtete er auch sie mit dem Electrificus, nachdem auch sie durch ihre eigenen Schmerzflüche gelitten haben. Anders kann man es nicht nennen. Er hat mich befreit, dann sind wir hierher appariert."  


"Und die Leichen?" fragte Sly.  


"Hat er entsorgt." erwiderte ich bitter.  


Er hakte nicht nach, offenbar spürte er, dass ich ihm darauf nicht antworten würde.  


Godric umarmte mich liebevoll, doch seine Augen glühten vor Wut, was mir angetan worden war.  
  


Die Wochen und Monate vergingen und ich erholte mich langsam auch mental von diesem Erlebnis. Harold war verschlossen, wie immer, doch unsere Arbeit stand kurz vor dem Ende. Wir hatten die Einladungen geschrieben und nun schien sich niemand mehr gegen unsere Schule zu wehren. Im Gegenteil wir bekamen freudige Akzeptanz und sogar einige Spenden.  


Die Unterrichtspläne waren fertig, das Material stand bereit und alle Räume waren fertig und ausgestattet. Mit Harolds unglaublichen Fähigkeiten hatten wir mächtige Schutz- und Ablenkungszauber um Hogwarts gelegt, die, wie es schien, ewig bestehen würden. Kein Muggel würde mehr Hogwarts sehen können. Ende August blieb nur noch, unser Eröffnungsfest zu organisieren.  


Wir alle waren so stolz auf unser Werk, als die ersten Schüler eintrafen und sich staunend umsahen. Godric und ich hatten lange gegrübelt und schließlich eine Idee gehabt, wie wir die Schüler auf unsere vier Häuser verteilen sollten. Er hatte mir einen alten Hut gegeben und zusammen hatten wir ihn verzaubert, dass er in die Gedanken der Schüler sehen konnte und nach ihren Eigenschaften suchen würde. Anhand der hervorstechendsten Merkmale würde er sie dann auf die Häuser verteilen.  


Sogar der Rat der Zauberer erschien zur Eröffnung und beglückwünschte uns zu unserer Idee und zu unserem Werk. Sie sagten uns ihre volle Unterstützung zu.  
  


Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends kam Harold zu uns und nahm uns beiseite. Er umarmte uns alle herzlich und mir wurde flau im Magen. Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen, der Moment, den wir alle so lange gefürchtet haben.  


"Tja, Leute, was soll ich sagen. Ich muss euch heut abend verlassen und kann mich endlich meinem Schicksal stellen. Ich werde nach Hause zurückkehren und dem Bastard, der meine Welt terrorisiert hoffentlich endlich gewachsen sein. Ihr hattet einen großen Anteil daran. Ihr seid mir gute Freunde geworden und hoffe, ihr behaltet mich in guter Erinnerung. Ich bin stolz auf das, was wir geschaffen haben und ich kann euch etwas sagen, das weder eine Prophezeiung, noch eine Vermutung ist. Diese Schule wird die Welt der Zauberer verändern und zwar zum Besseren. Sie wird ein großer Erfolg werden und wie ich schon sagte, sie wird in tausend Jahren noch bestehen."  


"Harold, woher weißt du das alles?" fragte ich ihn neugierig.  


Er hatte wieder sein tückisches Funkeln in den Augen und grinste, bevor er antwortete: "Was glaubt ihr, wo ich zur Schule gehe?"  


Sein hinterlistiger Ausdruck in den Augen, wandelte sich in den der Trauer über den endgültigen Abschied. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Das war typisch für ihn. Er ließ uns wieder einmal total perplex stehen und wir wussten, diesmal würden wir ihn nicht wiedersehen. Merlin trat zu ihm, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und führte ihn aus der Halle.  


"Hat... hat er gerade gesagt, er hat in Hogwarts gelernt?" stammelte Helga.  


Godric und Sly nickten sprachlos nur ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise:  


"Nein, er hat gesagt er LERNT in Hogwarts."  


"Lernt?"  


"Ja, das hat er gesagt. Er ist in seiner Zeit noch ein Schüler. Und seine Zeit liegt tausend Jahre in der Zukunft." sagte ich und schüttelte perplex den Kopf.  


"Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, woher er die ganzen Trickstufen kennt." sagte Helga und fing an zu grinsen.  


"Ja, ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert. Wenigstens wissen wir, dass unsere Schule eine gute Idee war."  


Dann gingen wir wieder zum Fest.  
  


Eine Woche danach, begann sich langsam Routine in unserer Schule zu etablieren.  


Die Schüler waren aufgeteilt und nach einigen minimalen Änderungen stand der Stundenplan. Wir stürzten uns begeistert in die Arbeit.  


Wir hatten uns geschworen, Harolds Wünsche zu respektieren. Godric und damit auch ich hatten Zugang zu seiner Wohnung und zu seiner Bibliothek.  


All unsere Notizen und Werke würden wir in diese Bibliothek bringen, nur Sly weigerte sich. Er schien zu beginnen, sich von uns abzukapseln. Die Muggelgeborenen, die die Hälfte unserer Schüler ausmachten, schienen ihn schon jetzt ernsthaft zu stören.  


Merlin war einen Tag nach der Eröffnung wieder seiner Wege gegangen, doch er sagte uns, wir würden uns wiedersehen.  


Wir saßen am Abend wieder in unserem Raum und wie fast jeden Abend, starrten wir nachdenklich auf Harolds Bild und sein ‚Fenster' Dieses friedliche Bild der Natur, war genau, was ihn ausmachte, doch wehe dem, der ihn zornig machte.  


Sly war nach der Eröffnung nur noch hier, wenn es von ihm verlangt wurde und so trieb er sich wahrscheinlich wieder in seinem Zaubertranklabor herum.  


Plötzlich gab es einen ‚Plopp!' und Merlin tauchte vor uns auf.  


"MERLIN!" rief ich überrascht.  


"Sorry, dass ich euer Anti-Apparationsfeld so einfach ignoriere." sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.  
  


Godric lachte, dann fragte er: "Was treibt dich zu uns, alter Freund?"  


"Ihr habt immer gesagt, ihr würdet Endryl helfen wollen. Ist das noch so?"  


"Klar, schieß los." erwiderte Godric neugierig.  


"Wie er euch sicher gesagt hat, kehrt er zurück nach Hogwarts und wie ihr daraus geschlossen haben dürftet, in die ferne Zukunft."  


"So ist es." sagte ich.  


"Ich denke, wir hinterlassen ihm eine Überraschung, aber es muss unter uns bleiben. Es wäre nicht so gut, wenn Salazar davon erfahren würde."  


"Wieso?" fragte Helga.  


"Sagen wir mal so. Harold würde es sicher nicht begrüßen, wenn ausgerechnet er erführe, dass sich seine Verlobte hier im Schloss befindet."  


Einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille und Merlins Augen funkelten wieder tückisch.  


"Seine... Verlobte?" fragte ich.  


"Eben die."  


"Wo... wo ist sie?" fragte Helga.  


"Ich habe sie in seine Wohnung gebracht. Wenn der letzte von euch geht, bringt sie in den Raum der Gründer. Spike und vier erwählte Elfen werden dann über sie wachen."  


"Können wir sie sehen? Und sie kennen lernen?" fragte ich begeistert.  


Ich war total aufgeregt, doch wie sollte sie so lange leben?  
  


Mit einem Wink von Merlins Hand waren wir in Harolds Wohnung. Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand ein riesiger Block aus festem schwarzen Stein.  


"Ist das ein Witz?" fragte Godric.  


"Nein, junger Gryffindor. Seht selbst!"  


Er schwang seinen weißen Stab vor dem Stein und er wurde transparent. Wir sahen ein weißes Pferd und eine wunderschöne junge Frau darauf sitzen. Sie war genau so gekleidet und bewaffnet, wie Harry, als er zu uns geritten kam. Plötzlich fielen mir ihre Ohren auf, sie waren spitz und hatten kaum ein Ohrläppchen.  


"Ist das... eine... Mein Gott! Die Legenden sind also wahr. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine Hochelfe mit eigenen Augen sehen würde." stammelte ich.  


"Und sie ist so wunderschön." sagte Helga verträumt.  


"Ja, die perfekte Frau für unseren schwarzhaarigen Helden. Und sie wirkt glücklich." stellte Godric fest.  


"Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Sie muss daran gedacht haben, dass das erste, was sie sieht, wenn sie erwacht, ihr Verlobter ist." seufzte ich.  


"Bevor du fragst, Rowenna," begann Merlin fröhlich, "Sie ist in einem Stasisfeld konserviert. Um sie herum ist ein Schutzzauber und der Stein hier ist pures härtestes Obsidian. Nur Harold wird in der Lage sein, sie zu befreien."  


"Wow, wie kommt er durch den Stein, ohne sie zu verletzen?" fragte Godric.  


"Genau so, wie er das Schloss gebaut hat."  


"Ah, ja. Und ist er gut angekommen? Weißt du etwas?" fragte ich ihn.  


Sein Gesicht wurde ernst, "Ich weiß es nicht. Gut angekommen ist er, der Zauber ist sicher, doch ich habe ihn in einen Kampf geschickt, einen Kampf um Hogwarts und wie ich schon sagte, das was er hier erlebt hat, war dagegen ein Kinderspiel. Dennoch, ich bin optimistisch."  


Wir sahen uns ernst an und Helga und mir standen die Tränen in den Augen. Godric schluckte heftig. Hier und jetzt schworen wir, dass wir seine Verlobte schützen würden, koste es was es wolle und seine Wünsche ehren würden so lange einer von uns lebte.  
  


_Hier beendete Ginny die Lesung. Das Buch war natürlich noch nicht zu ende, doch der Tag schon. _

_Harrys Freunde waren geschockt, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Wie die Gründer fragten sie sich, was Harry noch alles erdulden musste und ob er jemals wirklich frei_ _sein sollte. Sie dankten Gott und Merlin, dass er seine geliebte Chantal wieder hatte, denn nun wussten sie wenigstens, dass er etwas Glück in seinem Leben gefunden hatte. Sie sahen sich alle ernst an und trauten sich kaum, einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen._

_Harry strich seiner Freundin sanft eine Träne von der Wange und lächelte sie glücklich an. Er wirkte erleichtert auf sie, erleichtert, dass sie nun seine ganze Geschichte kannte, genau wie seine Freunde. Er küsste sie sanft._

_Dann wandte er sich an seine Freunde und sagte: "Seid nicht so niedergeschlagen. Ich habe es überlebt, ich bin wieder hier und Chantal ist bei mir. Der Rest ist Geschichte. Und da es jetzt spät ist, und sich Hermine noch erholen muss, schlage ich vor, wir gehen ins Bett. Nun kennt ihr meine Geschichte. Was sonst noch darin ist, kann von mir aus mal irgend jemand in dieses dicke hässliche Buch schreiben."_

_"Geschichte Hogwarts ist nicht dick und hässlich" sagten Hermine und Chantal wie aus einem Mund. Sie sahen sich an und alle lachten._

_"Geht doch!" sagte Harry, dann teleportierte er mit Chantal zurück in seine Wohnung_.

AN: Erst mal vielen Dank für alle reviews.

@Kissymouse: Ich komm irgendwie nicht dazu, mich um die anderen Charaktere zu kümmern

Und ja, die Schwangerschaften sind die selben, sonst waeren Harry und Chantal genetisch nicht Kompatibel, oder?


	31. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 31 – Vorbereitungen 

Am Montag waren Harry und Chantal wie üblich die ersten am Frühstückstisch, natürlich, nachdem sie sich um ihre treuen Tiere gekümmert hatten. Sie redeten natürlich jedes Mal mit Hagrid, wenn sie am Pferch waren und Hagrid hatte Chantal inzwischen genau so sehr in sein Herz geschlossen, wie Harry.

Die nächsten am Frühstückstisch waren Ron und Hermine. Sie sah noch etwas mitgenommen aus und bei dem Anblick des Essens, was auf ihrem Platz erschien, verließ der Rest Fröhlichkeit ihr Gesicht. Ron war sowieso immer unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt am Morgen.

„Morgen ihr beiden." grüßte Harry sie vergnügt.

„Bah, wie kann man morgens nur so munter sein?" maulte Ron.

„Ganz einfach. Aufstehen, raus an die frische Luft, ein kurzer Ritt durch die Natur und ein paar Gespräche mit Freunden und du bist fit für den Tag." sagte Chantal lachend, dann fragte sie Hermine: „Und du? Geht es dir besser?"

„Eigentlich schon." erwiderte sie, doch ihr Blick auf ihr Essen verriet deutlich, was sie davon hielt.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Entsorg den Haferschleim und iss etwas Lembas. Es wird deinem Körper nicht schaden und ihm mehr Energie zuführen." sagte Chantal und hielt ihr etwas von dem Elfenbrot hin.

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, „Ehrlich? Und... du meinst, ich vertrage es?"

Harry nickte und lächelte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Es wurde so gemacht, dass der Körper es optimal verträgt."

Sie nahm es dankbar und aß sich satt. Etwas von dem fröhlichen Leuchten in ihren Augen kehrte zurück.

Harry und Chantal sahen sich tief in die Augen und kommunizierten miteinander.

Ron schnaubte und sagte: „Irgendwann vergessen sie wie man spricht."

Hermine verschluckte sich fast und alle begannen zu lachen.

Ginny kam auch endlich an den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen. Ihr folgten Neville, Dean und Seamus, sowie Lavender und Parvati.

Neville ging ganz an das Ende des Tisches und winkte Harry und seinen Freunden nur zu. Dort setzte sich Luna zu ihm und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als sie ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte.

Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich bedeutend an und grinsten.

Dean und Seamus setzten sich neben Ron und die beiden Mädchen ihnen gegenüber neben Chantal.

„Morgen alle zusammen." sagten Harry und Chantal fröhlich.

Dean und Seamus schüttelten nur den Kopf, bei so guter Laune am immer noch frühen Morgen.

Sie begannen zu essen, dann unterhielten sie sich etwas.

Seamus meinte: „Mann, habt ihr die Zeitung gestern gelesen? Ach ja blöde Frage. Hast du das wirklich alles erlebt Harry?"

Harry nickte.

„Wie alt bist du jetzt eigentlich?"

„Fast zwanzig."

„Wow. Und ihr beide seit verheiratet?"

Chantal und Harry sahen sich liebevoll an und nickten.

„Ja, aber wir feiern noch eine konventionelle Hochzeit. Noch in diesem Jahr."

„So bald? Gibt es einen Grund dafür?" fragte Lavender nach.

„Viele." sagte Harry salomonisch.

„Hmm. Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit für uns. Ich meine, klar, du bist erst seit wenigen Wochen wieder hier, doch wir hatten noch nicht wirklich Gelegenheit uns zu unterhalten, oder?" fragte Dean ernst.

„Jep und im Gemeinschaftsraum seid ihr auch kaum noch. Wohin verzieht ihr euch eigentlich immer?" hakte Parvati nach.

„Tja, tut uns echt leid, aber irgendwie kam immer irgend was dazwischen. Wir sind auch erst gestern dazu gekommen, meine Geschichte endlich Chantal und den anderen zu erzählen. Siehst du, ich hatte nicht mal Gelegenheit, meiner Frau alles zu berichten. Aber wenn Voldemort aus dem Weg ist, wird es besser. Und ansonsten sind wir in meiner Wohnung." sagte Harry und grinste.

„Deine Wohnung? Du hast eine eigene Wohnung?"

„Jep, hier im Schloss in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Turms. Irgendwie muss es sich ja auszahlen, dass mir das Schloss gehört und schließlich habe ich bei seinem Bau mitgeholfen." erwiderte Harry mit tückisch funkelnden Augen.

Ron und Ginny verschluckten sich fast.

„Was ist?" fragte Seamus und blickte die beiden fragend an.

„Ooch nichts." sagte Ron und tat sich einen Nachschlag auf den Teller.

„Meinst du, wir schaffen es irgendwann... du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen?" fragte Parvati vorsichtig.

„Klar Mann. Du hast doch gelesen, wie Harry in der Winkelgasse aufgeräumt hat und in diesem Dorf. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Seit Harry zurück ist, gibt es wieder Hoffnung." sagte Seamus euphorisch.

„Ja, das war soo cool, Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch, so mit dem Schwert, einfach WHAM!" rief Dean.

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich und sein Gesicht wurde verbissen. Er sah auf seinen Teller und begann in seinem Essen herumzustochern.

„Was... ist?" fragte Parvati beunruhigt.

Chantal legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Hermine sagte leise: „Das hat mit cool nichts zu tun. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es ist, jemanden zu töten. Und all das Grauen und das Leid auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie es ist, all die verwundeten und sterbenden Menschen zu sehen. Und betet zu Gott, dass ihr es nie müsst."

Ron nahm beruhigend ihre Hand und umarmte sie sanft. Auch er, Ginny und Chantal wirkten plötzlich todernst und die anderen Freunde schluckten.

„Ver... Verzeiht, bitte. Ihr habt recht." sagte Dean leise und Seamus stimmte zu.

Harry sah auf und er hatte sich wieder im Griff, „Kein Problem. Du hast schon recht, meine Fähigkeiten sind sicher cool, wie du so schön sagst. Nur vergiss nie, dass ich das nicht zum Spass gelernt habe. Und um eure Frage zu beantworten. Ja, wir werden Voldemort besiegen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Schließlich muss ich dafür sorgen, dass meine Familie in Sicherheit lebt. Und jetzt wird es Zeit für Kräuterkunde."

Die Teller verschwanden und sie standen auf.

Dumbledore winkte ihn und Chantal zu sich heran.

„Würdet ihr bitte mitkommen in mein Büro? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr den Unterricht bräuchtet, oder?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Wir wollten darüber mit ihnen reden." erwiderte Harry.

„Schön, dann folgt..." sagte Dumbledore, doch er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.

Harry hatte ihn und Chantal an der Hand genommen und in sein Büro teleportiert.

„Hallo Fawkes!" begrüßte Harry den Phönix und dieser sang ein paar schöne Noten für sie.

„Was gibt es denn, Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Bevor ich dazu komme, würde ich gern wissen, was du vorhin meintest, von wegen Unterricht?" 

„Na ja, wie sie festgestellt haben, benötigen wir den Unterricht nicht wirklich. Zumindest Chantal lernt nicht viel neues von den Lehrern, wir verfeinern eigentlich nur ihre Methoden. Sie hatte die Idee, dass sie ihre einzigartigen Fähigkeiten nutzen könnte, zu assistieren. Wie sie inzwischen wissen, sind alle Elfen begabte Heiler und ihr besonderes Verhältnis zur Natur schafft ein instinktives Verständnis der Flora und Fauna."

„Ja. Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte vielleicht Madam Pomfrey helfen und Madam Sprout. Hagrid hat auch bereits Interesse gezeigt."

„Hmm... und was ist mit dir, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich?... ich bin mir noch nicht schlüssig. Schließlich muss ich ja meine UTZ-Prüfungen irgendwann ablegen. Andererseits müssen wir uns auf den Kampf vorbereiten."

„Vielleicht lässt sich eine Lösung finden. Im Prinzip seid ihr beiden mir zuvor gekommen. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Chantal den Lehrern assistieren würde, auch Sprout hat bereits ihr Interesse bekundet. Mit Poppy werde ich noch reden, diese Idee ist mir noch nicht gekommen, aber sie hat unbedingt etwas für sich. Würdest du einige Klassen trotzdem weiter besuchen wollen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Danke. Ja, Verteidigung und Zaubersprüche, um meine Technik mit Harrys Hilfe zu verbessern."

„Dann machen wir es so, ab morgen. Wenn du keinen Unterricht hast, meldest du dich vorerst Vormittag bei Sprout, Nachmittag bei Hagrid. Über deinen Lohn rede ich noch mit dem Schulrat. Was dich angeht, Harry, hab ich eine Idee. Du solltest das Schuljahr beenden und mit den Siebtklässlern deine UTZ's ablegen. Dann solltest du dir überlegen, ob du im nächsten Jahr vielleicht den Unterricht der ersten bis vierten Klassen in Verteidigung übernehmen willst."

„Das wäre großartig, Professor. Obwohl Chantal sicher im nächsten Jahr nicht zur Verfügung steht."

„Wie das?" fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

„Was? Hat Madam Pomfrey ihnen nichts gesagt?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nein. Sie beredet mit mir nur Fälle, die die Schule etwas angehen könnten und meist deine Fälle, weil ich immer ein persönliches an deinem Wohlergehen hatte."

„Nun, als Hermine und ich in Behandlung waren, hat sich zufällig herausgestellt, dass wir ein Baby erwarten."

Nun war endlich mal die Gelegenheit, dass der sonst so allwissende Dumbledore seine Fassung verlor und seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

Er sammelte sich und sein typisches Funkeln kehrte in die Augen zurück.

„So, so. Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden. Wann ist es denn so weit?"

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass es in unserer Hochzeitsnacht geschehen ist, also vor einer Woche. Das bedeutet irgendwann im September." erwiderte Chantal.

„Hmm... also nach Schulanfang und dann benötigst du Zeit, dich um das Baby zu kümmern. Aber du musst ja auch nicht den Leheren permanent assistieren. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kommen gern zu dir, wenn sie Fragen oder Probleme haben."

„Ja, das ist kein Problem."

„Sehr schön. Und wann wollt ihr heiraten? Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr die Hochzeit hier stattfinden lasst." fragte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Auf jeden Fall, bevor das Kind da ist. Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass Chantal nicht unbedingt hochschwanger heiraten möchte, kommen die Sommerferien wohl nicht in Betracht. Der Vorschlag, im Schloss zu heiraten, gefällt mir sehr gut. Was meinst du, Schatz?"

„Perfekt. Professor, über die Weihnachtsferien, fahren doch viele Schüler nach Hause, oder? Wie viele bleiben dieses Jahr hier?"

„Aufgrund der schweren Zeiten, wollen alle Schüler nach Hause und mit ihren Familien Weihnachten verbringen. Eigentlich bleibt nur Colin Creevy und sein Bruder hier, weil ihre Eltern geschäftlich unterwegs sind."

„Colin? Ich hasse seine Fan-Attitüden, doch er ist ein Spitzenfotograf. Perfekt. Meinen sie, wir könnten das für die Ferien arrangieren? Vielleicht nach Weihnachten?"

„Das ist kein Problem, im Gegenteil. Die Elfen würden sich freuen, auch in den Ferien etwas zu tun zu haben und mit deiner Hilfe können wir die Gästequartiere sicher schnell vorbereiten. Wen möchtest du einladen?"

Harrys Augen wurden etwas betrübt und er fasste Chantal etwas enger, als er antwortete.

„Von unseren beiden Familien existiert ja niemand mehr. Ich würde natürlich gern die Lehrer hier haben, sie waren immer eine Art Ersatzfamilie und natürlich alle Weasleys. Es würde uns sehr viel bedeuten, wenn sie die Zeremonie durchführen könnten. Ich werde Hermine, Ron und Ginny bescheid geben, ich denke, Hermine sollte ihre Eltern auch mitbringen. Die wollten bestimmt schon immer mal sehen, wo sie zur Schule geht. Außerdem, denke ich, werden wir noch ein paar Freunde einladen, wie Nev, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender. Fällt dir noch jemand ein?"

Chantal schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wär es dann."

„Gut, es ist mir eine Ehre, die Zeremonie durchzuführen. Ihr müsst mir bei Gelegenheit noch sagen, wer eure Trauzeugen sind."

„Also für mich, werde ich Ron fragen." sagte Harry sofort.

„Ich werde Hermine fragen. Wir kennen uns zwar erst ein paar Tage, aber wir verstehen uns sehr gut."

„Perfekt, bleibt nur noch die Frage, wer dich zum Altar führt." sagte Harry liebevoll.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?" sagte Dumbledore.

„Bitte, Professor."

„Harry, wenn wir unter uns sind, nennt mich bitte Albus. Ich betrachte euch nicht länger mehr als Schüler, nach allem, was ihr für uns getan habt. Ich dachte, Remus wäre eine Möglichkeit. Er ist der letzte Marauder und damit der letzte wirkliche Freund deiner Eltern. Und ich weiß, dass er Chantal bereits so in sein Herz geschlossen hat, wie dich Harry. Was meint ihr?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten glücklich und Chantal wusste niemanden sonst, den sie gut kannte. Sie nickte und strahlte.

„Wunderbar. Eigentlich wollten wir warten, bis Voldemort keine Bedrohung mehr ist, aber vom Termin her geht es nicht besser."

„Harry, wenn wir wegen Tom aufhören würden zu leben, hätte er bereits einen großen Teilsieg errungen. Abgesehen davon, sind wir nirgends so sicher wie hier, besonders nicht, wenn du hier bist. Wir sollten den Fakt an sich aber geheim halten."

„Absolut. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sich eines der Todesserkinder plötzlich ‚entschließt' hier zu bleiben."

„Genau. Am besten, du informierst vorerst nur deine engsten Freunde und schickst dem Rest die Einladung, wenn sie zu Hause sind. Wir arrangieren Portschlüssel für die paar Leute. Möchtest du jemanden von der Presse dabei haben?"

„Nein. Es reicht, wenn sie irgendwann zufällig erfahren, dass wir verheiratet sind. Und wenn wir den Gästen die freudige Nachricht überbringen, dass wir ein Kind erwarten, können die Reporter auch das rein zufällig erfahren. Oder siehst du das anders?"

„Nein. Mir ist es recht so." sagte Chantal.

„So schön ich das alles auch finde, deswegen habe ich euch nicht zu mir gebeten."

„Ah, jetzt kommt der ernste Teil." sagte Harry, „Sie wollten uns informieren, dass Tom seine Truppen gesammelt hat und bald bereit ist zuzuschlagen. Sein Ziel wird Hogwarts sein und sie wollten uns sagen, dass wir uns in den nächsten Tagen mit dem Orden treffen sollen."

Dumbledore nickte: „Der Termin ist Samstag abend, aber der Rest ist korrekt. Du hast dich wirklich extrem verändert, Harry."

„Es war der nächste logische Schritt, Pr... Albus." sagte Chantal, „Er kann es sich nicht leisten, noch mehr Todesser in Scheinangriffen zu verlieren und er kann es sich nicht mehr leisten, seine Kräfte zu spalten. Andernfalls hätte er sicher auch einen Schlag gegen das Ministerium geführt. Wir haben ihn gezwungen, sich seinem Hauptgegner zuzuwenden und das sind Harry und sie."

„Korrekt, Chantal. Ihr ergänzt euch wirklich perfekt."

„Ja, mal abgesehen davon, dass wir uns in unseren Gedanken verständigen können." sagte Harry und grinste.

„Ach ja, hat sich eure Verbindung zu kompletter Telephatie zwischen euch entwickelt?"

„Fast. Wir können unsere Gedanken teilen, oder blocken. Andernfalls würde sie ja sofort wissen, was ich ihr zum Geburtstag schenke." sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen. Das entlockte auch ein Lächeln bei Dumbledore.

„Sehr gut. Wir gehen Samstag um sieben in Sirius' Haus. Und ich werde niemandem euer Geheimnis verraten bis zur Hochzeit. Lediglich Remus werde ich wegen der Hochzeit einweihen, damit er sich nichts anderes vornimmt. Ach ja, vielleicht überlegt ihr noch, ein paar Bekannte aus dem Orden einzuladen, wie Moody, Kingsley oder Tonks. Ich bin mir sicher, Remus würde sich freuen." sagte Albus und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„So, hab ich da was verpasst? Setzte sie auf die Gästeliste, Albus! Wenn das alles war..."

„Ja, das war alles. Für den Fall, dass ihr noch Lust habt, in ein paar Minuten beginnt Verteidigung..."

Doch Harry und Chantal waren schon weg.

„Ah, sie mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Unsere Turteltäubchen. Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?" fragte Remus amüsiert, als sie mitten im Klassenraum auftauchten, Händchen haltend. Der Rest der Klasse hatte sich schon hingesetzt.

„Wir sind hier, um zu lernen." sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten tückisch.

Er und Chantal setzten sich an den ersten Tisch vorne.

„Was wollt ihr noch lernen, nachdem ihr bereits Chaos in der Winkelgasse und in diesem Muggeldorf angerichtet habt? Ich hab gehört, die Todesser schüchtern ihre Kinder vor dem Schlafengehen nicht mehr mit dem schwarzen Mann ein sondern sagen, wenn ihr nicht sofort schlaft, wird euch Harry Potter mit seinem bösen Wolf und seinem großen schwarzen Pferd holen und wenn ihr nicht sofort gehorcht wird ihn die böse Elfe begleiten."

Die ganze Klasse fing an zu lachen. 

Dann meldete sich Chantal zu Wort und meinte: „Vielleicht will ja Harry auch nur seinem liebsten Hobby nachgehen und nachlässige Lehrer korrigieren?"

„Wir werden sehen. Harry, komm doch mal bitte nach vorn! Höre zu, was ich sage und zeige und wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, zögere nicht, deine Meinung zu sagen!" erwiderte Remus ernst und freundlich.

„Klar, Moony, äh ich meine Professor Lupin."

„Also schön. Letzte Stunde habe ich euch gesagt, ihr sollt etwas über Schildzauber herausfinden. Wer kann mir einen nennen?  ... außer Hermine... und Harry...Ron!"

Ron grinste, als Hermine ein beleidigtes Gesicht machte und sagte: „Da gibt es zum Beispiel den Protego-Zauber."

„Gutes Beispiel... PROTEGO!" Ein rötlich leuchtender Schild umgab Remus.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Schild und je nach Macht des Zauberers, kann er nahezu jeden Zauber blocken, es sei denn, der andere Zauberer ist weitaus mächtiger als ihr oder er belegt euch mit dem Todesfluch, der unblockbar ist. ... Ja, Harry?" 

„Erstens, der Todesfluch ist blockbar, habe ich kürzlich festgestellt, nur ist die Erzeugung eines solchen Schildes langwierig und kräftezehrend und taugt damit nicht für den Kampf und es ist etwas Elfenmagie erforderlich, deshalb das nur am Rande. Was wichtig ist bei diesem Schild, ist das..."

Plötzlich hielt Harry einen geladenen Bogen in der Hand und die Schüler schreckten auf. Harry ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen und er landete zwischen Remus' Füßen.

„Dieser Schild schützt nicht gegen Materie. Dafür brächtet ihr einen anderen Schild. Für normale Zauberer gibt es keinen Schild, der beides abwehrt. Denkt also daran, wenn jemand mit einem Schwert oder einer Schusswaffe auf euch los geht. Außerdem kann man den Schild mit einem einfachen Gegenzauber wieder runter bringen...ABOLEO!" rief er, als sein Bogen sich wieder in nichts aufgelöst hatte und er mit einem Finger auf Remus deutete. Der Schild leuchtete kurz auf und verschwand.

„Wow, das wusste nicht mal ich." sagte Remus blass.

„War Godric's Idee." sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Könntest du den Schild noch mal aufbauen?"

„PROTEGO!"

„Danke. Ich wollte noch was demonstrieren, was euch im Kampf das Leben kosten könnte... EXPILLIARMUS!"

Ein goldener Strahl schoss aus Harrys Hand auf den Schild. Der Schild hielt, doch Remus wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

„Wie wir wissen, haben manche Zaubersprüche eine große mechanische Wirkung. Die Magie kann den Schild nicht durchdringen, doch die mechanische Wirkung überträgt sich auf den Zauberer. Vergesst das nie, denn wenn ihr am Boden liegt, könnt ihr nicht mehr ausweichen und seid ein leichtes Ziel. Professor, soll sich noch mal demonstrieren, was mit dem Schild geschieht, wenn der Gegner mächtiger ist?"

Remus sammelte sich und nickte.

Nun streckte Harry beide Hände aus. Alle spürten, wie sich die Magie um ihn herum sammelte, als er rief: „ELECTRIFICUS!"

Zwei gleißende Blitze schossen aus seinen Händen. Man konnte sehen, wie sie auf den Schild trafen und ihn zerfetzten. Die Strahlen setzten ihren weg fort, doch Harry hatte links und rechts an Remus vorbei gezielt, so fuhren sie in die Wand hinter Remus und hinterließen schwarze rauchende Flecken.

Remus schluckte und sah an sich nach unten, ob noch alles heil war.

„Daraus schließen wir, dass ihr diesen Schild nicht gegen Voldemort einsetzen solltet, oder euch nicht zu sicher hinter dem Schild fühlen solltet, wenn ihr die Macht des Gegners nicht einschätzen könnt."

„Danke Harry. Ihr habt alle den Schild gesehen und werdet ihn Partnerweise probieren. Eure Partner werden versuchen, ihn mit dem Entwaffnungszauber zu treffen. Harry, gibt es einen ähnlichen Schild, den Chantal ausführen kann?"

Harry winke sie nach vorn.

Sie bewegte kurz ihre Hände in einem komplizierten Muster und schon wurde sie von einem silbernen Schild umhüllt.

„Versuchen sie ihr Glück, Professor!" sagte sie lächelnd.

Die anderen Schüler unterbrachen ihre Übung und schauten gebannt nach vorn.

Wie damals die Bannweber, versuchte Remus, den Schild mit allerlei Zaubern zum Einsturz zu bringen, doch nichts wirkte. Schließlich versuchte er ‚ABOLEO'

Der Schild blieb und Harry lachte.

„Sorry, Moony. Das funktioniert nur bei unseren Zaubern. Da Elfenmagie äußerst unterschiedlich ist, hat dieser Spruch keinen Einfluss auf diesen Schild. Wie auch immer, auch hier gilt, wenn der Zauberer mächtig genug ist, kann er den Schild mit Gewalt durchbrechen. Und wenn er gut genug in der Elfenmagie ist, kann er den Schildzauber zerstören. Das ist übrigens etwas, was die Elfen auch mit den Schilden von Zauberern machen können, sie würden einfach das Magiemuster zerstören. Nur die besten Bannweber der Elfen können einen Schild aufbauen und einem solchen Versuch entgegenwirken." erklärte Harry. Nebenbei ließ er mit einer Handbewegung Chantals Schild erlöschen. Und dann den, eines jeden Schülers, der bereits einen aufgebaut hatte.

„Ja, die mächtigsten Bannweber und Harry." sagte Chantal und grinste.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Remus.

„Die Prüfung der Paladine. Die vier Bannweber und Prüfer haben seinen Schild nicht knacken können, weder mit Gewalt noch mit der Veränderung des Musters."

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Ah, ja. Ich erinnere mich. Er hatte es erzählt. Wie auch immer, zehn Punkte für Harrys Hilfe und zehn Punkte für Chantals Schild."

„Bekomm ich auch zehn Punkte, wenn ich einen Schild aufbaue?" fragte Harry und grinste.

„Nein!" erwiderte Remus, dann wandte er sich an die Schüler: „Was ist? Ich sehe keinen von euch mit einem Schild?"

Die Schüler genossen den Unterricht, insbesondere, da Harry ihn immer wieder auflockerte. Doch sie lernten viel dadurch, denn Harry ergänzte stets die Angaben des Professors oder erklärte sie manchmal etwas verständlicher.

Nach dem Unterricht, bat Harry seine Freunde noch zu warten und er winkte Remus heran, als alle anderen Schüler aus dem Raum waren.

„Harry, was gibt es?"

„Wir haben eine Bitte an euch drei."

„Schieß los, wir helfen immer." sagte Ron.

„Auch wenn ihr sofort nach Weihnachten wieder herkommen müsstet?" fragte Harry salomonisch.

„Nun ja, äh.. ich ... Hermine wollte eigentlich in den Fuchsbau kommen und wir wollten die Ferien eigentlich... in Ruhe genießen." sagte Ron zögernd.

Harry setzte einen niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und seufzte übertrieben. Er drehte sich zu Chantal und sagte: „Tja, Liebling, es sieht so aus, als müssten wir uns andere Trauzeugen suchen."

Chantal tat sich schwer damit, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Ron und Hermine sahen die beiden mit offenem Mund an, während Remus anfing laut zu lachen. „Du bist wirklich James' Sohn, ein würdiger Nachfolger von Krone."

Chantal grinste, sie kannte einige Geschichten der Marauder und fügte hinzu: „Ja und einen Spitznamen hat er auch schon."

„Ehrlich? Welchen und von wem?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Myst! Die Gründer haben ihn so genannt, weil er während der ganzen Zeit ein Rätsel für ihn war. Vielleicht lässt er dich mal ihr Tagebuch lesen, du wärst überrascht, was uns Harry an seinem ersten Tag alles verschwiegen hat." fügte sie ernst hinzu.

„Myst... das passt zu ihm." erwiderte Remus grinsend. Harry rollte mit den Augen.

Dann wandte sich Remus an Chantal: „Hast du eigentlich eine Animagusform? Gibt es so was bei den Elfen überhaupt?"

Endlich kamen Ron und Hermine wieder zu Sinnen und riefen: „HARRY JAMES POTTER! Selbstverständlich kommen wir zu eurer Hochzeit."

„Ah, danke. Kein Grund laut zu werden." sagte Harry und grinste, „Ich hatte gehofft, Ron, du würdest mein Trauzeuge sein."

Chantal fügte hinzu: „Ja, und ich würde dich gern als meine Trauzeugin haben, Hermine und dich Remus, der mich zum Altar führt."

Hermine umarmte Chantal strahlend und sagte: „Na klar. Es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre."

„Und mir auch, Prinzessin de Caladhan." sagte Remus mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung.

„Ich bin dabei." sagte Ron, „Gibt's da auch was zu essen?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und die anderen lachten, Harry antwortete: „Ich bin mir sicher, die Hauselfen werden dafür sorgen, dass du nicht verhungerst. Im übrigen werden wir noch Ginny fragen, doch erst mal bleibt es geheim. Die anderen Einladungen werden wir erst kurz vorher los schicken. Sonst kommen noch einige Schüler auf die Idee, hier zu bleiben."

„Geht klar. Von uns erfährt niemand was." sagte Hermine, „Habt ihr den vertretungsweisen Brautvater eigentlich schon über euer anderes Geheimnis eingeweiht?"

„Nein, nur Dumbledore weiß es schon." sagte Harry und tat so, als würde er gehen wollen.

„MYST!" rief Remus ernst.

„Ich werden Godric umbringen für diesen Namen." murrte Harry.

„Ist keine große Sache," sagte er, „jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten Jahren, bis unser Kind herangewachsen ist."

„Euer... Chantal du bist...?"

„Schwanger." vollendete sie den Satz strahlend.

„James und Lily wären so stolz auf euch." sagte er und er schien feuchte Augen zu bekommen, dann sammelte er sich wieder.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, nach der Animagusform."

„Na ja, ich habe keine Ahnung wie es geht. Lernen würde ich es schon gern." sagte sie leise.

„Hmm, das ist kein Problem, Liebling. Deine Mum konnte sich in einen Wolf verwandeln, also können es die Elfen grundsätzlich auch. Und du hast eine eigene Bibliothek, die zur Zeit noch in Gringotts ist. Wenn wir uns entschieden haben, wo wir leben, sollten wir die Bücher transferieren. Aber ein betreffendes Buch, sollte sich finden lassen und wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja noch eine Form."

„Was meinst du, wirst du für ein Tier?" fragte Ron aufgeregt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Harry musterte sie ernst von oben bis unten, dann sagte er: „Ich wette sie wird ein Einhorn. Du bist genauso schön, anmutig und grazil und doch wehrhaft. Aber ich glaube, du wirst kein weißes, sondern ein schwarzes, vielleicht sogar ein mächtiges Kriegseinhorn."

Ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen und Harry sollte recht behalten.

Der Rest der Woche verging schnell und so wurde schließlich Samstag.

Wieder traf sich der Orden in Sirius' Haus. Wieder trafen Harry und Chantal mit Remus, Albus und Snape früher ein und wieder trafen sie zuerst auf Molly.

Molly umarmte erst Chantal und dann Harry.

„Ich freu mich so für euch beide. Doch ich hätte erwartet, dass ihr mir wenigstens schreibt, dass ihr verheiratet seid und ich es nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren muss."

„Sorry, Molly. Wir machen es wieder gut." sagte Chantal ehrlich.

„Ja," sagte Harry und grinste, „Wir laden dich hiermit zu unserer Hochzeit am 27. Dezember nach Hogwarts ein und du darfst den Rest der Weasleys mitbringen. Und wir nehmen dich in den Kreis der wenigen Eingeweihten auf."

Sie strahlte und umarmte sie gleich noch mal, mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Eingeweiht, worin eingeweiht?" fragte sie anschließend.

„Darin, dass wir im Sommer Eltern werden." erwiderte Harry cool, doch seine strahlenden Augen verrieten ihn.

Diesmal brach Molly wirklich in Tränen aus.

Nur Snape, der das alles mit angehört hatte, seufzte: „Noch mehr von der Sorte."

Harry blieb cool und sagte eisig: „Vorsicht! Sie wissen, was geschieht, wenn sie versuchen die Prinzessin zu beleidigen?"

Chantal spielte mit und ihre Hand fuhr blitzschnell zu ihrem Dolch.

Snape schluckte, denn beide sahen überhaupt nicht aus, als würden sie scherzen.

Doch er entspannte sich, als er sah, dass beide anfingen zu grinsen.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, die Marauder wären wieder da." sagte er abfällig.

Remus grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Sind sie, Severus."

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

Die Ordensmitglieder trafen nach und nach ein und schließlich begann die Sitzung.

„Wir wissen, dass Riddle bereit ist, jeden Moment zuzuschlagen. Seine Truppen stehen bereit, bis auf die Riesen. Nachdem nun auch sie davon erfahren haben, dass in Hogwarts eine Elfenprinzessin residiert, haben sie ihren Kontrakt gekündigt. Als die Todesser versuchten, sie dafür zu bestrafen, haben sie eine weitere Gruppe von dreißig Todessern ausgeschalten. Die Zahl von Toms Anhängern sinkt rapide und er muss nun handeln. Wir haben unseren wertvollen Spion in seinen Reihen verloren, daher wissen wir nicht genau, wann er angreifen wird. So sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, auch die Auroren zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts zu haben. Die meisten aktiven Ordensmitglieder werden allerdings nach Weihnachten in die Schule 

versetzt, damit wenigstens ein paar Leute bereit sind." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte ihm zu.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Auroren in ständiger Bereitschaft im Ministerium sind, für den Fall, dass Tom versuchen sollte, dort anzugreifen?"

Shacklebolt, der bei diesem Treffen die Auroren vertrat nickte.

„Gut, wenn sie mir sagen, wo dieser Raum ist, kann ich ein Portal direkt nach Hogwarts erzeugen, sobald Tom seinen Zug macht."

Alle sahen ihn verblüfft an, einige schüttelten ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

„Ich kann euch versichern, dass er das kann. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen." stand ihm Dumbledore bei.

Dann besprachen sie den Kampf und Dumbledore machte eine weitere Mitteilung.

„Unsere Agenten haben berichtet, dass Tom das Necronomicon noch nicht gefunden hat und er wird es auch nicht finden. Das Buch, von dem Harry berichtet hat, dass es in seinem Besitz ist, wurde bei Harrys Einsatz gegen den Elementar vernichtet." Eine Welle der Erleichterung ging durch den Raum.

„Das war die gute Neuigkeit. Wie wir erst jetzt erfahren haben, verfügt er jedoch über einige Schriftrollen, die Auszüge aus dem Necronomicon darstellen und er konnte sie übersetzten. Wir müssen also mit allem rechnen."  
Schweigen erfüllte nun den Raum.

Schließlich meldete sich Harry: „Bei diesem Angriff wird es hart auf hart gehen und jeder wird all seine Möglichkeiten ausspielen müssen." sagte er ernst und warf Dumbledore einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Dieser schluckte hart.

„Ich bin zwar nicht euer Anführer, doch ich verlange von euch folgendes:

Wir werden das Schlachtfeld quer durch eine Linie teilen. Unsere Seite wird etwa ein Drittel des Schlachtfeldes ausmachen. Egal was geschieht, niemand von euch wird diese Linie überqueren. Shacklebolt, geben sie das an die Auroren weiter. Haben das alle verstanden?"

Einige der Ordensmitglieder begehrten auf, weil ein so junger Mann so mit ihnen sprach, selbst wenn es sich um Harry Potter handelte.

„Glaubt mir, es ist nur für eure Sicherheit. Ich kann auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen, der diese Linie überschreitet und wenn ich eingreife, will keiner auf der falschen Seite der Linie stehen, glaubt mir."

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, doch Dumbledore gebot dem Einhalt.

„Ihr alle werdet auf Harry hören. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie mächtig er wirklich ist und ich habe eine Ahnung, was er vor hat. Tut was er sagt." donnerte er mit seiner mächtigen Stimme und niemand im Raum wagte ihm zu widersprechen.

„So, noch etwas. Ich habe mich mit Nekromantik beschäftigt."

Wieder wurde der Saal unruhig.

„Er wird zunächst sicher Skelette beschwören, das geht schnell, ist relativ einfach und nicht zu kräftezehrend. Spart euch Stuporsprüche und ähnliches, was tot ist kann man weder betäuben noch töten. Verwendet Blasting-Sprüche, wie den Reduktor. Dann wird er sicher auch noch mit einer mächtigeren Variante kommen, gepanzerte Schrecken. Prinzipiell sind das Skelette, die durch Helme und Brustpanzer geschützt sind, die nicht so einfach zu durchbrechen sind. Sie sind wesentlich widerstandsfähiger und sie verfügen über zwei magische Zentren, eines in der Brust und eines im Kopf. Solange die verbunden sind, werden sich diese Kreaturen immer wieder regenerieren. Der einzige weg ist, sie zu köpfen, oder die Knochen komplett zu zermalmen. Wir können eventuell noch Zombies erwarten. Wie die Skelette sind sie schon tot, hier sind ebenfalls Blasting-Sprüche sowie Feuer effektiv. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in den Schriftrollen stehen könnte, wir müssen jedoch damit rechnen, dass er Dämonen beschwören könnte. Es gibt genug, von der Brut, die immun gegen unsere Magie sind, bei denen hilft nur brutale Gewalt. Macht euch jedoch nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen, es gibt viele, die überragen selbst den größten Riesen und sie verfügen selbst über magische Fähigkeiten oder Waffen."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und alle starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an. Selbst Dumbledore war blass.

„Wie auch immer, ich habe selbst ein paar Tricks in der Hinterhand und dazu kommt, dass wenn er einen Dämon beschwört und nur einen Fehler macht, wird der Dämon selbst ihn vernichten. Sie hassen es, unter der Kontrolle eines Menschen zu stehen."

„Hast du sonst noch etwas hinzuzufügen?" fragte Dumbledore erschüttert.

„Eins noch. Ich mag die fünfzig Waffenträger Voldemorts besiegt haben. Dass ihr nicht von mehr wisst, heißt nicht, dass er nicht noch mehr hat. Wenn er noch welche hat, deckt sie mit Flüchen ein, oder überlasst sie Chantal, mir oder meinen Wächtern. Chantal wird mein Schwert bekommen, ich kann mir auch so helfen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann verstand sie und nickte.

„Ansonsten, steckt Schwerter ein, wenn ihr mit ihnen umgehen könnt, sie sind effektiv gegen die Skelette und Schrecken und Zombies. Haltet euch von jedem Dämon fern. Wenn sie Flüchen widerstehen, hört sofort auf, diese einzusetzen, manche mögen die Fähigkeit haben, diese Magie für sich zu nutzen. Ihr solltet euch überhaupt hauptsächlich um die Todesser kümmern, sowie um seine restlichen Verbündeten, wie Werwölfe oder Vampire, den Rest übernehme ich, soweit ich es kann."

Das war dann alles, was gesagt wurde und Harry, Chantal, Snape und Remus kehrten in das Schloss zurück. Dumbledore würde später nachkommen.

Harry und Chantal gingen noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie in Kurzform noch mal das Treffen schilderten. Ihre Freunde waren ähnlich bestürzt über Harrys Erläuterungen, wie die Ordensmitglieder.

AN: Wieder einmal vielen dank für eure Reviews. Ihr könnt euch kaum vorstellen, wie sehr es mich freut, wenn ich meine mails abrufe und eure reviews lese.

Mit einem lachendem und einem weinenden Auge teile ich euch mit, dass die Story nun zu ihrem Ende kommt. Im nächsten Kapitel spitzt sich die Lage zu und um eure Frage zu beantworten, Voldemort wird nichts von Harrys Nachwuchs erfahren und es spielt wohl auch keine Rolle mehr. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, noch neun Monate zu warten, bis er Harry angreift, nur um sie ihm zu entführen, oder was auch immer.

Das nächste Kap wird wohl das letzte der Story sein und das Schicksal von Voldie, Harry, Chantal und seinen Freunden wird sich erfüllen. Ich werde noch ein oder zwei Kapitel anfügen, als Epilog und Ausblick auf die Zukunft, doch dann... wars das von Harry, Chantal und co.  Ich denke, ich werde sie vermissen *seufz*


	32. Weihnachten

Kapitel 32 – Fröhliche Weihnachten 

Hermine und Ron machten sich bereit, für die Heimfahrt zu ihren Familien. Der Hogwarts-Express würde durch eine Sondereinheit Auroren geschützt werden. Da das Ministerium nun voll hinter Dumbledore stand, war niemand mehr bereit, Risiken einzugehen.

Sie würden am nächsten Tag, am 18. Dezember, wie alle anderen Schüler auch, abreisen und erst am 15. Januar wieder kehren.

Molly hatte Harry und Chantal eingeladen, mit ihnen Weihnachten zu verbringen, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Sie würden noch einige Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit treffen und außerdem hatte Harry das merkwürdige Gefühl, als würde Voldemort noch vor Weihnachten angreifen. Das Schloss wäre zu dieser Zeit am schwächsten bewacht. Außerdem böten die Ferien die Möglichkeit, dass auch die Junior-Todesser aus der sechsten und siebten Klasse an dem Kampf teilnehmen würden.

Harry hatte mit Albus darüber gesprochen und seine Befürchtungen geteilt. Alle Ordensmitglieder wurden in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, genau wie die Auroren. Die Ordensmitglieder würden im Falle eines Angriffs in Sirius Haus apparieren und von dort aus über eine speziell abgesicherte Floh-Verbindung nach Hogwarts gelangen.

Harry und Chantal bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor. Harry hatte nachgedacht und seine ‚Linie' gezogen. Er wollte so weit wie möglich Opfer vermeiden. Eine weitere, kleine Überraschung für Voldemort.

Chantal hatte auch eine Spezial-Aufgabe erhalten. Sie hatte mit Harry in den letzten Tagen den Anti-Apparationsschild trainiert. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort diesmal nicht entkam.

Beide hatten Pfeile für Chantal gefertigt, die für die Todesser bestimmt waren und alles andere, was lebte. Die Spitzen waren aus reinem Silber. Gut für Todesser, gut für Werwölfe, gut für Vampire und wie sie sich auf Dementoren auswirken würden, musste sich zeigen. Gefallen würde es ihnen bestimmt nicht.

Abgesehen von diesen Vorbereitungen und vielen Besprechungen mit den Lehrern, nutzten sie jede freie Sekunde für sich selbst und genossen ihr Zusammensein, denn niemand wusste, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen würde.

Alle Lehrer und insbesondere Snape begegnete den beiden inzwischen mit ehrlichem Respekt. Sie hatten die beiden bei ihrem Kampftraining beobachtet und bei ihren Studien über verschiedene Zauber.

Die Schüler waren inzwischen abgereist und so warteten sie.

Harry hatte wie damals bei den Gründern den noch immer existenten Alarmschild wieder auf den Wald ausgeweitet. Die Lehrer saßen mit Harry, Chantal und den beiden Creevys in der großen Halle an einem Tisch und aßen zu Abend. Sie waren alle in vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung, es war der 20. Dezember, als es geschah.

Harry sah plötzlich überrascht auf, dann fuhr seine Hand an die Stirn und alle konnten sehen, wie seine Narbe plötzlich rot hervortrat.

„Es geht los! Der Alarm wurde von vielen apparierenden Personen ausgelöst und da meine Narbe schmerzt, ist auch Tom dabei." sagte er ernst.

Dumbledore rief Fawkes und dieser alarmierte die Ordensmitglieder.

Harry erschuf das Portal mitten in der großen Halle, das war Signal genug für die Auroren.

Eine Minute später kamen die ersten Kräfte an.

Harry und Chantal waren auf dem Weg nach draußen mit den meisten Lehrern.

Dumbledore blieb, um die Ankommenden einzuweisen und würde zuletzt nach draußen gehen. Die Kräfte sammelten sich vor dem Schloss.

Sie spürten förmlich die dunkle Magie, die dort im Wald gewirkt wurde.

Als alle Auroren und Ordensmitglieder versammelt waren, überblickte Harry die Streitmacht. Er sah die Weasleys und nickte ihnen zu.

Plötzlich eilten Ron, Ginny und Hermine auf ihn zu. Er sah sie ernst an und fragte: „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ron hatte Anweisung mich zu benachrichtigen. Wir sind hier um zu helfen." sagte Hermine und ihr Ton verriet ihm, dass sie keine Widerworte dulden würde.

Dann umarmte sie Chantal zu Begrüßung und Ginny ebenfalls.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, aber ich akzeptiere es. Doch tut mir einen Gefallen, haltet euch im Hintergrund und immer in Deckung." nun war es sein Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ und sie nickten. Sie wünschten sich Glück und dann zogen sich die drei zurück.

Harry wandte sich an die Leute: „Ihr wisst von meiner ‚Linie'?"

Alle nickten.

„HIER IST SIE!" rief er laut und winkte einmal mit der rechten Hand. Der Boden erbebte und rund um das Schloss erhob sich plötzlich eine anderthalb Meter hohe Mauer aus purem Obsidian.

„NUTZT SIE ZU DECKUNG!"

Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an, dann eilten sie hinter die Mauer und machten sich bereit auf das, was auch immer kommen würde. Nur der kleine Professor Flitwick sah Harry unsicher an. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und auf einen Wink von ihm, erschien ein Podest mit Stufen an der Mauer, das ihm erlauben würde, mit der Mauer als Deckung am Kampf teilzunehmen. Er nickte Harry dankbar zu.

Harry und Chantal blieben ein Stück hinter der Mauer stehen. Sie standen etwas erhöht und konnten so die Lage gut überblicken.

Chantal machte ihren Bogen bereit, Harry würde diesmal nur mit Magie kämpfen.

Und dann geschah es. In einer langen Linie traten unzählige Skelette und Schrecken auf die Wiesen Hogwarts.  
"SCHONT EURE KRÄFTE UND LASST SIE HERANKOMMEN!" rief Harry.

Niemand stellte seine Anweisungen in Frage, obwohl ihn niemand zum Anführer bestimmt hatte, doch seine Logik und seine Taten sprachen für sich.

Hinter den Skeletten traten Dementoren, Todesser und Werwölfe auf die Wiese, doch sie warteten ab und dann kam er... Voldemort.

„DIESMAL VERLIERT IHR, IHR NARREN! HOGWARTS WIRD FALLEN!" rief er ihnen zu und lachte.

Harry nickte seiner Frau zu und unbemerkt von allen, wob sie einen Anti-Apparatiosschild bis weit in den Wald hinein und einen Schild, der verhinderte, dass irgendjemand in den Wald zurück rannte.

Harry rief mit einer magisch verstärkten dröhnenden Stimme: „DIESMAL ENDET ES TOM! DIESMAL FÄHRST DU ZUR HÖLLE!"

„DAS WILL ICH SEHEN! SEHT ERST MAL ZU, WIE IHR MIT MEINEN TREUEN SKELETTEN FERTIG WERDET!" wieder lachte er.

Die Skelette waren noch dreißig Meter von der Mauer entfernt und die ersten Reduktoren zerfetzten einige der Skelette, doch es waren viel zu viele.

Harry konzentrierte sich. Er griff nach der geballten Macht der Erde.

Plötzlich wuchsen rechts und links der Reihe Skelette zwei riesige Felsplatten aus dem Boden. Sie waren mindestens zwanzig Meter lang, zwei Meter dick und zwei Meter hoch und sie standen senkrecht zur ‚Linie'

Dann führte Harry seine Hände zusammen, als würde er klatschen.

Unglaublich schnell rasten die Felsplatten aufeinander zu und trafen mit einem lauten Knall aufeinander. Feiner weißer Staub schoss aus den Platten hervor. Dann versanken sie im Boden. Von den Skeletten war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Einige der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn entsetzt an, unter anderem Dumbledore.

Dann rief Harry fordernd: „War das alles, Riddle?"

Auf einen Wink Voldemorts rückten seine Anhänger vor.

Als sie auf neunzig Meter heran waren, eröffnete Chantal das Feuer auf die Angreifer. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Werwölfe und die wenigen Vampire.

Eine Welle eisiger Kälter spülte über sie hinweg, als die Dementoren näher rückten.

Die, welche es konnten, sandten ihre Patroni gegen die Kreaturen.

Doch Harry machte es einfacher, er setzte sie mit seiner Macht über das Feuer in Brand. Zwei große Feuersäulen, gelenkt von seinen beiden Händen raste durch die Gruppe der Dementoren und verbrannte sie zu Asche.

Dann schoss er aus allen seinen magischen Kanälen den ELECTRIFICUS auf alles, was sich außerhalb der Mauer bewegte.

Er allein schaltete mit jedem Angriff vier Gegner aus und es entbrannte ein wahres Feuerwerk an Zaubern und Flüchen, die zwischen den Gegnern hin und her schossen.

Die Auroren und Phönixagenten waren durch die Mauern gut geschützt und konnten sich auf den Angriff konzentrieren. Die Todesser hatten sich in Schilde gehüllt.

Harry sah, dass seine drei Freunde immer gemeinsam eine kombinierte Attacke von Flammenball (Hermine) Reduktor(Ron) und Blitz(Ginny) auf ein gemeinsames Ziel schossen. Jeder Todesser fiel, denn die kombinierte Macht dieser Angriffe durchschlug jeden Schild. Durch seine telepatische Verbindung mit seiner Freundin wusste er, das niemand einen Schild gegen Materie aufbaute und jeder ihrer Pfeile einen Gegner fällte.

Auch Dumbledores und Flitwicks übermächtige Zauber rissen große Lücken in die Reihen der Todesser. Es war nahezu unreal zu sehen, welche Macht in dem kleinen Zauberspruch-Professor steckte, wenn seine gewaltigen Strahlen der Zaubersprüche auf die Todesser zurasten.

Auch Harrys multiplen Angriffe forderten viele Opfer unter den Todessern, doch sie waren zahlenmäßig noch immer stark überlegen.

Chantal und er hatten nahezu alle nichtmenschlichen Wesen ausgeschaltet, kein Werwolf oder Vampir war mehr am Leben.

Die Todesser hatten die Wand fast erreicht, als Harry rief: „DUCKT EUCH UND HALTET EUCH FEST!"

Er griff nach der Macht der Luft und ließ einen eisigen Sturm entstehen, der aus seinem Rücken kam, an ihm vorbei fegte und die hilflosen Todesser zurückblies an den Rand des Waldes, wo viele durch den heftigen Aufprall und die Kälte des Windes reglos liegen blieben. Er schickte einen Regen aus scharfen Eissplittern hinterher, der die restlichen ausschaltete, die noch auf den Beinen waren.

Voldemort schrie vor Wut und versuchte, zu disapparieren, als er sah, dass seine riesige, so überlegen scheinende Armee besiegt war. Nochmals schrie er, als er realisierte, dass er es nicht konnte.

„NA GUT, POTTER! DU HAST ES SO GEWOLLT!" schrie er.

Er begann eine Beschwörung zu murmeln und vor ihm entstanden einige Schrecken, die sich schützend um ihn stellten.

Die Auroren hatten bereits begonnen, Voldemort unter Feuer zu nehmen, doch er war zu weit weg und die Zauber die ankamen, wurden von den gepanzerten Schrecken aufgefangen.

Wieder spürten alle den Sog schwärzester Magie.

Um Voldemort erschien plötzlich ein Schutzkreis auf dem Boden, dann begann er eine lange Beschwörung in einer fremden Sprache. Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf und er begann seine Elementarwächter zu beschwören und keinen Augenblick zu früh.

Vor Voldemort tauchten plötzlich vier Dämonen auf und er schrie ihnen Anweisungen zu. Einer wirkte wie eine riesige Fledermaus mit rot leuchtenden Augen und gefährlichen Krallen und Zähnen, einer erschien wie ein Minotaur, einer hatte sechs Arme und in allen Schwerter und er schien aus Stein und der letzte schien eine Wolke aus grünem giftigen Nebel, von dem Schwaden nach oben stiegen.

Viele der Kämpfer schrieen entsetzt auf und auch Chantal kam unbewusst näher an ihn heran, doch sie wagte es nicht, ihn in seiner Konzentration zu stören.

Noch einmal schrieen die Kämpfer überrascht auf, als plötzlich auf ihrer Seite die mächtige Gestalt eines Obsidiangolems und einer Sirene auftauchten. Dann folgte der Luft-Wächter, den nur wenige sahen und schließlich die beeindruckende Form des weißen Feuerdrachens.

Es schien, als hätte jeder von Harrys Wächtern seinen Gegner gefunden.

Alle hielten sich entsetzt die Ohren zu, als die Sirene ihren zerstörerischen Schrei ausstieß und der Steindämon durch die Schallwellen langsam zerbröckelte.

Der Obsidiangolem stürzte zielgerichtet auf den Minotaurusverschnitt zu und zunächst rangen sie miteinander, doch sie schienen ebenbürtig in ihren gewaltigen Kräften. Die Erde selbst erbebte unter dem Aufprall der Titanen. Schließlich ließ der Golem zwei Äxte aus seinen Armen wachsen und verwandelte den Minotaurus zu Hackfleisch. In einer schwarzen Rauchwolke verschwanden die Überreste.

Die Wächter wandten sich dem Nebel zu, doch ihre Angriffe gingen durch ihn hindurch. Sogar der Obsidian-Golem begann, sich langsam zu zersetzten und zerbröckelte schließlich.

Dann griff der Luft-Wächter ein. Er flog immer schneller um den Nebel-Dämon, bis dieser sich schließlich in einem mächtigen Wirbel auflöste.

Währenddessen kämpfte der Feuerdrache gegen den Fledermausdämon. Rote Blitze schlugen von den hässlichen zerfetzten Flügeln des Dämons und prallten auf den Drachen. Doch der hielt sich wacker. Mit seiner übermächtigen weißen Flamme dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis er den Dämon in Asche verwandelte.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen erneuten Sog dunkler Magie, noch mächtiger als zuvor.

Vor Voldemort erschien ein riesiger Feuerdämon mit einem Flammenschwert, einer Feuerpeitsche und riesigen Schwingen aus purem Feuer. Die drei Wächter stürzten sich auf ihn, doch der Balrog machte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.

Voldemort lachte, fast irre.

Langsam stampfte der Balrog auf sie zu. Wo seine Füße den Boden berührten, sackten die ein paar Zentimeter ein und setzten das Gras in Brand. Obwohl er noch siebzig Meter weg war, spürten alle die Hitze, die von ihm ausging.

Harry und alle anderen schickten ihm an Magie entgegen, was sie hatten, doch selbst Harrys mächtige Wasser- und Eismagie verdampfte wirkungslos an dem Dämon.

Er sammelte sich und konzentrierte sich auf alle vier Elemente.

Er hatte eine Idee, doch er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde. Seine mächtigen Wächter waren nutzlos, sie waren auch aus Magie, also brauchte er einen Kämpfer, der nicht aus Magie war. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was geschehen würde, wenn er alle vier Elemente einsetzen würde, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln und alle seine Tiere waren mächtig.

Er griff nach allen vier Elementen und wurde eins mit jedem und eins mit allen.

Plötzlich drehten sich alle zu ihm um, als sie spürten wie sich stärkste Magie hinter ihnen ballte.

Harry leuchtete plötzlich in einem goldenen Licht und begann zu schweben.

„Harry?" sagte Chantal leise, doch er war so konzentriert, dass er sie nicht hörte.

Langsam begann, seine Form zu wachsen.

Riesige Schwingen wuchsen aus seinem Rücken und seine Arme und Beine wurden größer und stärker, schließlich überzogen sie sich mit goldenen Schuppen.

Dann wuchs ihm ein Schwanz und kurz darauf war seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen. Allen stand der Mund offen bei dieser gewaltigen fast göttlichen Erscheinung vor ihnen, insbesondere Charlie Weasley.

Er rieb sich zwei mal die Augen, bis er es akzeptierte. Vor ihm schwebte der größte Drache, den er je gesehen hatte, ein goldener Drache.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sie leuchteten von innen heraus in strahlendem grün.

Dann öffnete er sein gewaltiges Maul und stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus und wieder schlugen sich alle die Hände vor die Ohren.

Der Drache schlug mit den Flügeln und in einem gewaltigen Sturmwind schoss er auf den Balrog zu.

Jedes Mal wenn er das Maul öffnete schoss etwas anderes daraus hervor und prasselte auf den Dämon ein, Feuer, Blitze, Eis doch nichts hielt ihn auf. Das Eis schien ihn zu verlangsamen doch er durchbrach den Strahl mit seinem mächtigen Flammenschwert.

Der Drache prallte auf den Dämon. Mit Schrecken sahen sie, wie er mit seinem Flammenschwert einen gewaltigen Hieb auf dem Rücken des Drachen landete. Der Drache schrie auf und hieb noch stärker mit seinen Krallen und seinem Gebiss auf den Dämon ein.

Auch der Balrog wurde verletzt. Gleißendes Feuer trat aus den unzähligen Wunden, die der Drache ihm zufügte.

Schließlich ging der Dämon in die Knie und der Drache löste sich von ihm und erhob sich in die Luft. Doch es war nicht mehr das elegante Gleiten von eben, er kämpfte, um in der Luft zu bleiben. Wieder spie er einen Eisstrahl auf den Dämon und diesmal wurde er nicht geblockt. Der Strahl schien endlos. Endlich erlosch das Leuchten des Dämon und er war vereist.

In einer blitzschnellen Drehung schlug der goldene Drache mit dem Schwanz nach der Eisstatue und sie zersplitterte in tausend Stücke. Diesmal verschwanden die Überreste in einer roten Rauchwolke.

Der Drache flog wieder auf sie zu, doch auf halbem Wege krachte er förmlich auf den Boden und zog eine Erdfurche hinter sich her.

Dann verwandelte er sich zurück. Harry versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Sofort war Chantal bei ihm. Wieder schenkte sie ihm etwas von ihrer Kraft und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Die anderen kletterten wie einer über die Mauer und schritten Flüche schleudernd auf Voldemort zu, doch die Schrecken blockten alles. Ab und an ging einer zu Boden, doch die Mauer um ihn war zu dick.

Er begann wieder mit einer Beschwörung und diesmal riss der Boden vor den Schrecken auf. Würde Harry nicht schon am Boden liegen, der gewaltige Sog schwärzester Magie erzeugte bei ihm so viel Übelkeit, dass er zu Boden gegangen wäre. Oranges Feuer schien aus dem Riss in der Erde hervorzuschlagen und ein Dämon schien aus der finsteren Hölle selbst heraufzusteigen.

Doch dieser war klein, nicht mal halb so groß, wie der Balrog. Er schien fast menschlich und er schien gelangweilt und spielte mit seinen Fingernägeln.

Er hatte einen Schwanz und zwei kleine Hörner.

In sarkastischer Stimme sagte er: „Du bist eine Niete Tom! Ich staune, dass du es geschafft hast, mich zu rufen."

„Schweig! Mach sie nieder! ALLE!"

„Oh nein! Der Höllenfürst selbst... Satan!" murmelte Harry völlig erschöft.

Er raffte sich auf und zog etwas Energie aus der Erde für sich. Dann grinste er gequält.

Er rief: „SATAN! Was tust du, wenn Voldemort nicht durch den Kreis geschützt ist?"

Satans Augen flammten auf und er sagte cool: „Dann werde ich ihn mit mir nehmen in die Hölle, wo er bis ans Ende aller Zeit mein Sklave sein wird, zur Strafe, weil er mich belästigt hat. Du weißt, dass ich ihm dann nicht mehr gehorchen muss, Harry ‚MYST' Potter." dann grinste er so fies, wie nur der Teufel selbst grinsen konnte.

Harry erhob sich mit der Macht der Luft in die selbe, so dass er eine direkte Sicht auf Voldemort hatte, streckte seine Hand aus und rief: „WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Voldemort verlor plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen und fing an zu schreien und zu strampeln, doch Harry levitierte ihn unerbittlich aus dem Kreis hinaus und setzte ihn vor Satan ab.

Dieser machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung und sagte: „Danke, Potter. Ich schulde dir was." 

Dann sprang er hoch in die Luft, machte einen Kopfsprung direkt auf Voldemort. Als er ihn berührte, glühte der Boden auf und Voldemort wurde mit Satan in den Boden und in die Hölle gezogen. Der Riss im Boden schloss sich wieder.

Alles was blieb, war eine schwelende schwarze Robe und Asche von dem Zauberstab Voldemorts.

Alle begannen zu jubeln und Harry landete unsanft und brach in den Armen seiner Geliebten zusammen.

„Harry! Wach auf, Geliebter!" flüsterte sie, doch er regte sich nicht. „HARRY!" schrie sie verzweifelt und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Jeglicher Jubel um sie herum erstarrte und besorgtes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Hermine, Ginny und Ron stürzten auf die beiden zu.

Harry war schweißgetränkt und keine Farbe schien seine blasse Haut zu erfüllen. So sehr sie sich bemühten, sie konnten keine Anzeichen einer Atmung erkennen.

Poppy kam auf sie zugerannt und untersuchte ihn.

Auch ihre Augen wurden feucht, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er ist an der Schwelle des Todes. Wieder hat er all seine Energie verbraucht, um uns zu retten." stammelte sie.

„NEIN!" sagte Chantal entschlossen, „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er stirbt, nicht nach dem, was er für uns getan hat."

Sie blickte ihre Freunde an und fragte: „Seid ihr noch fit?"

Sie nickten.

„Gut, fasst euch alle an den Händen und konzentriert euch auf die Freundschaft und Liebe, die ihr für ihn empfindet. Schenkt ihm etwas von euerer Kraft. Es hat schon mal geklappt." sagte sie und hielt Hermine ihre Hand hin. Diese nahm sie und gab Ginny ihre andere Hand und Ginny nahm schließlich Rons Hand. Sie alle strahlten Entschlossenheit aus, Entschlossenheit ihrem Freund und ihrem Retter zu helfen.

Dumbledore, Remus und die anderen waren herangetreten und bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um sie. Fassungslos und von Ehrfurcht erfüllt betrachteten sie, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Chantal legte ihre Hand über Harrys Herz und flüsterte leise und liebevoll: „Gib nicht auf, Geliebter. Unser Kind braucht dich, ich brauche dich."

Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich, doch trotz aller Konzentration strahle ihr Gesicht Wärme und Liebe aus.

Ein goldener Schein begann sich über ihrem Herzen auszubreiten und floss über ihre Hand in Harrys Brust. Die Arme der drei Freunde leuchteten plötzlich silber und alle konnten die Energie sehen, wie sie von Ron über Ginny und Hermine zu Chantal und dann zu Harry floss und jedes Mal wurde sie stärker. Nach einer Minute stoppte der Energiefluss und der letzte war Chantals goldener Schein, der sich in Harrys Brust ergoss.

Sein Oberkörper bäumte sich wie in einem Krampf auf, dann öffnete er die Augen und das erste was er sah, war die Liebe, die ihm aus Chantals blauen Augen entgegen strahlte.

Geschwächt hob er die Hand und streichelte ihre Wange. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Was hast du?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Mein Rücken." sagte er, die Zähne zusammengepresst.

Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig um.

Über seinen gesamten Rücken zog sich eine riesige Schnittwunde. Sie resultierte von dem Schwertstreich des Dämonen. Das Fleisch war bis herunter auf die Knochen zerfetzt.

„Halt durch, Schatz." sagte sie und begann komplizierte Bewegungen mit ihren Händen zu machen und dabei murmelte sie unverständliche Worte in der Elfensprache.

Der Schnitt leuchtete blau auf und begann sich langsam zu schließen.

Schließlich blieb nur eine blassrosa Narbe auf seinem Rücken und sie konnten sehen, wie Harry sich entspannte.

Dann drehte sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken.

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie.

„Danke, an euch alle, für die Energie, die ihr mir geschenkt habt. Die Verwandlung in den Drachen hat mich mehr gekostet, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe." sagte er leise.

„Aber es war verdammt beeindruckend." rief Charlie ihm zu und grinste.

„Ich muss in den Wald... ich denke, die ganze Nacht diesmal."

„Aber..." begann Dumbledore.

Harry grinste: „Sie wissen selbst, dass ich dort sicher bin. Morgen komme ich wieder und ich möchte, dass außer Chantal niemand bei mir ist. Kümmert euch um die Todesser, einige leben sicher noch." sagte er und trotz seiner Schwäche erlaubte sein Ton keinen Widerspruch.

Dumbledore nickte den Auroren auffordernd zu und diese eilten über das Schlachtfeld.

„Wegen der Hochzeit..." begann Dumbledore.

Harry strahlte seine Frau liebevoll an und sagte leise: „Sie findet statt, wie geplant. Ich überlasse es ihnen, mit der Presse und dem Ministerium fertig zu werden, doch ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie die Öffentlichkeit bis nach den Ferien von uns fern halten können."

Dumbledore nickte ernst und entschuldigte sich.

Brutus erschien an seiner Seite und Harry streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf.

Harry und Chantal verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden, dann teleportierte Chantal mit ihm auf eine nette kleine Lichtung, die sie während ihrer Ausflüge entdeckt hatten. Sie beschwor ein kleines wärmendes Feuer, denn die Dezembernächte waren kalt.

Harry legte sich auf das noch grüne Gras und bevor sie ihn zudeckte, sah sie, wie grüne Strahlen aus dem Boden in seinen Körper traten. Sie legte sich zu ihm unter die Decke und kuschelte sich eng an seinen warmen Körper.

Diesmal bezog Harry die Magie nicht aus einem Baum oder einer anderen Pflanze, sondern aus dem Wald als ganzem. Damit bestand keine Gefahr, dass er einer einzelnen Pflanze zuviel Energie entziehen würde. Über den Boden auf dem er lag, wurde sie ihm zugeführt. Das waren die grünen Strahlen, die Chantal gesehen hatte, die Energie des Lebens selbst. Zusätzlich, wie um sie beide zu schützen, erwärmte sich der Boden unter ihnen.

Ohne ein weiteres Kommando erschienen wieder die Wölfe, die Zentauren, selbst die Einhörner und zogen einen dichten Kreis um das Lager der beiden Liebenden.

Niemand würde sie belästigen, so lange sie sich hier im Wald aufhielten.

Das leise Prasseln des Feuers waren die einzigen Laute, welche die Stille der Nacht durchbrachen, als die beiden in dem erholsamen Schlaf versanken.

Leise sagte Firenze zu Bane: „Es ist geschehen, wie die Sterne es gesagt haben."

„Ja, der Drache ist erwacht und hat den Hexenmeister besiegt, endgültig."

„So ist es und es mögen noch viele weitere Herausforderungen auf den jungen Drachen warten."

„Wir alle schulden ihm unseren Dank, dass er diese unheiligen Kreaturen wieder in die Hölle zurückgeschickt hat, aus der sie gekommen sind."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst Bane."

Dann liefen die beiden Zentauren langsam den Kreis entlang, doch sie wussten, dass niemand da war, der die beiden stören würde. Für die nächste Zeit war das Böse aus diesem Land getilgt.

AN: Zuerst mal... sie leben alle noch, wie ihr seht. Ihr hattet natürlich recht, diese Story ist nicht für ein tragisches Ende geschaffen. Ich hab zwar ein paar Ideen für eine Fortsetzung, aber ich werde vermutlich KEINE schreiben, jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit und wenn... laut meinen jetzigen Ideen würde Chantal leider nur eine Nebenrolle spielen und irgendwie missfällt mir das im Augenblick selber (ironisch, da ich ja der Autor bin). Ich schreibe, wie schon gesagt an einer anderen Story und damit komme ich im Augenblick nicht ins reine und bin deshalb etwas frustriert. Außerdem habe ich schon wieder Ideen für zwei andere Storys und keine Zeit... und Kristall der Macht muss ja auch irgendwann fertig werden...

Ich hoffe, der finale Kampf hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht... sagt mir warum nicht. Ich persönlich fand die Idee Klasse, den bösen dunklen fiesen Möchtegernlord mit dem ersten und einfachsten Zauber zu besiegen, den Harry gelernt hat... WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA *grins* Realistisch gesehen hat es zu wenig Opfer auf der guten Seite gegeben... aber was soll's.

Und wenn ich die Story nicht zu Ende gebracht hätte... ich hätte noch viele Sachen einbauen können, was mit aber erst im nachhinein aufgefallen ist (kommt davon, wenn man jedes Kapitel postet, wenn es fertig ist) wie z.B. Quidditch, Weihnachten, Prüfungen, andere Beziehungen, Freunde oder Nebenplots... dennoch ist sie viel länger geworden, als ich ursprünglich gedacht hatte

... und es folgen noch zwei Kaps (JA, DAS NÄCHSTE IST DIE HOCHZEIT)


	33. Geschenke

Kapitel 33 – Geschenke 

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang erwachte Harry aus seiner erholsamen Ruhe. Der Wald hatte ihm die Energie geschenkt, die er nach dem furchtbaren Kampf mit Voldemort so dringend benötigt hatte.

Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zu Seite und sah in das friedliche und entspannte Gesicht von Chantal. Sie schlief noch, doch er wusste, sie würde in wenigen Minuten aufwachen. Sie würde über ihre einzigartige Verbindung bereits gespürt haben, dass er erwacht war. Außerdem wachten sie sowieso stets innerhalb eines Minutenabstands auf, so sehr waren sie aufeinander eingespielt trotz der kurzen Zeit, in der sie wieder vereint waren. Gestern abend wäre es beinahe das Ende für ihn gewesen, doch ihre Liebe zu ihm hatte es ermöglicht, dass sie ihn retten konnte.

Der dunkle Lord war endgültig besiegt und mit ihm fast alle seiner Todesser. Und in sechs Tagen würden sie endlich offiziell heiraten... in Frieden. Auch ihr Kind, das bereits in Chantal heranwuchs würde in Frieden aufwachsen können, zumindest hoffte er das.

Wie er erwartet hatte, öffnete seine Frau die Augen und schenkte ihm als erstes ein strahlendes Lächeln, das sein Herz mit Wärme erfüllte.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem sanften Kuss, dann standen sie auf.

Brutus war bereits ebenfalls wach. Er hatte die Nacht an ihrer Seite verbracht und begrüßte sie schwanzwedelnd. Harry streichelte ihm über den Kopf und lachte.

Eine Minute später kamen ihre treuen Pferde auf die kleine Lichtung galoppiert und auch sie wurden von Harry und Chantal begrüßt.

Sie hatten ebenfalls gespürt, dass ihre Herren erwacht waren und sie wussten instinktiv, dass sie ihren morgendlichen Ausritt nun machen würden.

Harry und Chantal beseitigten ihre Spuren auf der Lichtung und schwangen sich auf die Pferde. Sie ritten von der Lichtung und begrüßten die Zentauren, Wölfe und Einhörner, die sie in der Nacht beschützt hatten.

Dann ritten sie auf einem kleinen Umweg zurück zum Schloss.

Hagrid erwartete sie bereits. Er drückte beide an sich und es standen ihm Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir haben es geschafft, nein, du hast es geschafft Harry. Du hast ihn besiegt. Wir sind wieder frei von Terror und Schrecken."

„Du hast das schon richtig gesagt, Hagrid. Wir haben ihn besiegt."

Dann kümmerten sie sich um ihre Pferde, rieben sie ab und fütterten sie.

Auch Brutus bekam etwas Fleisch.

Erst dann gingen sie selbst in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Sie erwarteten, dass sie wie immer  die ersten beim Frühstück sein würden, doch sie erstarrten in der Bewegung, als sie die Tür öffneten.

Der ganze Gryffindortisch war bereits besetzt, bis auf zwei Plätze, die offensichtlich für sie reserviert waren. Der Rest wurde durch die gesamte Weasley-Familie und ihre Freunde, sowie die Mitglieder des Ordens und die Lehrer besetzt. Auch die Creevys waren dort. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatten, war jegliche Unterhaltung gestoppt worden.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren die ersten, die aufsprangen und auf sie zu rannten.

Es wurden herzliche Umarmungen ausgetauscht und die Freunde wurden bald durch Mrs. Weasley ergänzt.

Dumbledore schritt auf Harry und Chantal zu und legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schaute sie ernst an und sagte: „Wir sind stolz auf euch beide und was ihr geschafft habt. Und wir sind froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Harry."

Dann wurden sie zum Frühstückstisch geleitet.

Dort begrüßten sie die Weasley-Zwillinge.

„Mann, Harry... als Ron gesagt hat, du würdest immer vor Sonnenaufgang aufstehen, haben wir geglaubt, er würde uns auf den Arm nehmen. Wie kann man nur so früh auf den Beinen sein?"

„Alte Gewohnheit." sagte Harry und lachte.

Dann begrüßten sie den Rest und alle gratulierten den beiden.

Schließlich frühstückten sie in Ruhe.

Dann flatterten die Posteulen in die große Halle. Sie luden eine Reihe von Sonderausgaben der Tageszeitungen vor ihnen ab.

Sie drehten sich alle um die Befreiung der Zaubererwelt von ihrem größten Übel. Alle Berichte klangen euphorisch und hatten den Unterton des Ärgers, dass Harry und Chantal keine Interviews vor Ende der Ferien geben würden.

Dumbledore hatte den massgeblichen Presseleuten eine kurze Berichterstattung über den Kampf gegeben und klargemacht, dass Harry und Chantal nicht verfügbar wären.

Dann drehte sich das Gespräch um die nächsten Tage. Die Weasleys beschlossen, gleich im Schloss zu bleiben und Weihnachten hier zu feiern. Sie würden außerdem bei den Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit helfen.

„Kindchen, hast du dir denn schon ein Kleid ausgesucht? Wir könnten doch nachher nach Hogsmeade gehen? Und die Kleider für die Trauzeugin? Und Harry, hast du schon..."

„Molly!" sagte Harry ernst und unterbrach ihre Triade, „Chantal hat sich bereits darum gekümmert. Ich habe bereits meinen Anzug bei Madam Malkins geordert. Wir beide werden einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen und zu Gringotts. Und ansonsten machen wir keinen großen Aufstand hier. Es wird ein kleines Bankett geben und das wird von den Hauselfen vorbereitet. Wir werden die Halle ein wenig dekorieren und darum wollen sich Chantal, Ginny und Hermine kümmern. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Genieß einfach die freie Zeit."

„Aber..." sagte sie entschlossen.

„Nichts aber. Wir beide haben uns dafür entschieden und dabei bleibt es. Du kannst dich bei der Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine einklinken, die werden es sicher zu schätzen wissen." sagte Harry.

Molly seufzte enttäuscht, doch dann wandte sie sich umso enthusiastischer ihrem jüngsten Sohn zu.

Hermine und Ron warfen Harry einen bösen Blick zu und dann versuchten sie sich, Mollys drängenden Fragen zu erwehren. Ron hatte Hermine noch nicht mal gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte, doch Harry war im Augenblick nur froh darüber, dass er Molly abgelenkt hatte.

Er wandte sich Dumbledore zu, „Prof...." der Direktor warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, „Albus," korrigierte sich Harry und das fröhliche Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors kehrte zurück, „haben einige der Todesser überlebt? Ich trau mich gar nicht zu fragen... aber..."

Snape schaute betreten zu Boden. Er war überraschend aufgeschlossen, dafür, dass er mit am Gryffindortisch saß und er unterhielt sich sogar offen mit Harry und Chantal, doch nun war er wieder todernst.

Das Funkeln war aus Dumbledores Blick entschwunden, „Ja, du hast leider recht Harry. Es waren einige Schüler unter den Todessern. Voldemort hat all seine Kräfte mit in die Schlacht geschickt. Wir haben jeden Todesser, den wir kennen und noch mehr, von denen wir es vermutet hatten auf dem Schlachtfeld identifizieren können. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du nicht nur Voldemort, sondern auch all seine Anhänger geschlagen hättest."

„Wer?" fragte er ernst.

„Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott aus Slytherin, Withers, Matthews aus Ravenclaw und Smooth aus Hufflepuff." sagte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

Rons Blick sagte eindeutig ‚Ich wusste es!' doch selbst er war sensibel genug, nichts zu sagen.

„Wie viele Verluste?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an, „Es waren fast zweihundert Todesser, die gegen uns standen und nur zwanzig Überlebende. Leider keiner der Schüler."

„Und bei uns?" fragte Harry ernst.

Nun leuchteten Dumbledores Augen wieder, „Hmm... lass mich mal überlegen. Es wurden zehn von uns leicht verwundet oder betäubt, doch die sind alle bereits entlassen. Einer war schwer verletzt und das warst du. Merlin sei dank, haben Chantal und deine Freunde dich gerettet und du bist wieder fit. Abgesehen davon, keine Verluste. Harry... was du gestern getan hast war so großartig und einzigartig, dass es dafür keine Worte gibt. Wir haben nicht ein einziges Opfer zu beklagen. Du hast nahezu im Alleingang Voldemorts gesamte Armee geschlagen, mal ganz abgesehen von den Dämonen und Skeletten. Ohne dich hätten wohl die Skelette allein ausgereicht, uns zu überrennen, von den Dämonen ganz zu schweigen...." Dann schluckte Dumbledore sichtlich, „Habe ich das gestern richtig verstanden, dass der letzte Dämon der Höllenfürst selbst war?"

„Ja, Satan, der Teufel, der Beezlebub... er hat viele Namen. Nicht mal ich hätte ihn besiegen können. Der Balrog war gegen Satan nur ein Waisenknabe... Satan ist kein simpler Dämon, er verfügt über einen Teil der Magie der Götter und beherrscht die Chaos-Magie."

„Nur gut, dass du so schnell geschalten hast, Harry. Merlin... ‚Wingardium Leviosa' niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass so ein simpler Spruch Toms Untergang bedeuten würde." sagte Dumbledore nun wieder amüsiert.

„Ja, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." grinste Harry.

„Wenn ihr nachher in die Winkelgasse geht, wie gedenkt ihr euch der Reporter zu erwehren?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wir müssen nur zu Gringotts und zu Madam Malkins. Wir teleportieren direkt dorthin und niemand wird uns sehen."

„Was wollt ihr in Gringotts?" fragte Molly.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen." sagte Harry leicht amüsiert und Chantal zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Und wo werdet ihr leben? Ich weiß zwar, dass ihr hier eine schöne Wohnung habt, doch wollt ihr vielleicht irgendwo anders noch eine Wohnung einrichten?" fragte sie nach.

Harry sah Chantal liebevoll an und mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Remus sagte er: „Wir haben uns natürlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, Molly. Wir haben Sirius' Haus sicher nicht umsonst renoviert und es wohnlich gemacht, doch am besten ist es, du fragst uns das am Weihnachtstag noch mal. Dann werden wir euch unsere Pläne diesbezüglich mitteilen."

Sie beschlossen, gleich nach dem Frühstück ihre Besorgungen zu machen.

Chantal und Harry fassten sich bei den Händen und teleportierten zu Gringotts. Dort fuhr jeder zu seinem Verließ und eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich wieder in der Haupthalle.

Harry hatte nur ein kleines Päckchen geholt, das er locker in seine Robe gesteckt hatte und Chantal hatte einen relativ großen Beutel in der Hand.

Er hatte mit Chantal zusammen in einer der wenigen ruhigen Stunden im Schloss ihre Vermögensaufstellungen durchgesehen und beide hatten interessante Entdeckungen gemacht. Als sie in Gringotts waren und Chantal einige Bücher für ihr Animagus-Training geholt hatten, prüften sie ihre Feststellungen nach.

Harry und Chantal holten Harrys Anzug bei Madam Malkin ab und kehrten umgehend nach Hogwarts zurück.

Die restlichen Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen wie im Fluge. Am Weihnachtsabend aßen ein leckeres Festmahl, das die Elfen zubereitet hatten und sie unterhielten sich fröhlich und gelassen. Auch Hermines Eltern waren gern nach Hogwarts gereist und endlich erfuhren sie, wo und was Hermine so alles lernte. Colin hatte sein Fangehabe endlich überwunden und alle behandelten die beiden Brüder wie die besten Freunde. Colin hatte bereits zugestimmt, die Fotos auf der Hochzeit zu schießen und er würde auch dieses Weihnachten in Bildern festhalten.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen brauchten sie nicht auszureiten. Ron war mit ihnen auf den Beinen und Chantal sah ihn überrascht an. Harry lachte herzlich und klärte seine Frau auf.

Hermine und Ginny betraten wenig später ziemlich verschlafen die große Halle.

Ron wollte sich auf die Geschenke stürzen, doch mit einem Wink seiner hand und einem teuflischen Blick, erzeugt er einen Schild, der niemanden an die Geschenke heranließ.

„Was zur Hölle...?" rief Ron.

„RON!" schalt ihn Hermine.

„Sorry! Aber was soll das?"

„Ron, Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Familie und wir warten, bis alle hier sind, bis die Geschenke geöffnet werden." sagte Harry fröhlich und doch zeigte sein Ton, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Missmutig setzte sich Ron an den Frühstückstisch und aß einen Pfannkuchen.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich an, dann fingen sie an zu lachen und Chantal und Harry stimmten mit ein.

Es dauerte schließlich eine ganze Stunde bis alle da waren.

Ron musste noch das Frühstück über sich ergehen lassen, bis er endlich seine Geschenke auspacken konnte. 

Auch Chantal und Harry packten ihre Geschenke aus, sie bekamen hauptsächlich Sachen für einen Haushalt, Zauberspruchbücher für Haushaltszauber und bereits die ersten Babysachen.

Als schließlich alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren, sahen seine Freunde Harry etwas irritiert an und Hermine sah auch ihre Eltern fragend an, doch niemand sagte etwas.

„Harry, nun spann sie nicht länger auf die Folter!" schalt sie ihren Mann grinsend.

„Was denn? Ach so, ihr habt eure Geschenke von uns noch nicht?" fragte er beiläufig.

Seine Freunde schüttelten heftig den Kopf.

Dumbledore betrachtete das mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Wart ihr denn auch artig?" fragte Harry mit todernstem Blick.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an, nur Hermine lachte plötzlich.

„Also schön. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was wir euch ausgesucht haben. Wir wollten dieses Jahr jedem etwas ganz besonderes schenken." gab Harry nach und mit einem Wink erschien ein weiterer Stapel Geschenke neben dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum.

Die Zwillinge jauchzten vor Freude, als Harry ihnen eine Kopie des Tagebuches der Marauder schenkte und Remus zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Ron und Ginny starrten sprachlos auf ihre neuen Besen.

Ginny hatte einen nagelneuen Feuerblitz II – Special Chaser Edition bekommen während Ron einen Nimbus 3000 Keeper in seinen Händen hielt, dessen Griff vom Keeper der Cannons signiert war. Ihre Blicke wanderten zwischen Harry, Chantal und den Besen hin und her.

Auch seiner Frau hatte Harry einen Besen geschenkt, wenn auch eher einen Allround-Renn-Besen und auch sie strahlte ihn glücklich an. Sie hatte einen Hang zum Fliegen entwickelt, wenn ihr auch nichts über das Reiten auf Sturmwolke ging.

Hermine lächelte über die offensichtliche Freude ihrer Freunde. Dann packte sie ihr Geschenk aus. Es war ein einfaches Buch über Haltung und Reiten von Pferden.

Harry sah, dass sie verunsichert war und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Wir haben bemerkt, dass du uns ziemlich verträumt hinterher starrst, wenn wir reiten und deine Eltern haben uns bestätigt, dass du dich als kleines Mädchen sehr für Pferde interessiert hast."

„Das ist wahr." seufzte sie.

„Hmm... du scheinst etwas unzufrieden."

Hermine schluckte und wurde rot.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Widmung lesen." schlug Harry vor.

Sie schlug das Buch auf und in Chantals schöner geschwungener Handschrift stand dort:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_behandle dein Geschenk nicht wie ein Geschenk, sondern wie deinen besten Freund._

_Harry & Chantal_

_P.S.: Zweimal laut pfeifen hilft dir vielleicht, zu verstehen_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn: „Ich mag Bücher, aber sie als meine Freunde zu bezeichnen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal pfeifen, wie es dort steht?" sagte Harry salomonisch.

Inzwischen verfolgten alle Gäste gebannt, dieses kleine Zwischenspiel.

„Aber ich kann nicht pfeifen."

„Versuch es mal damit." schlug Harry vor und reichte ihr eine kleine silberne Pfeife an einer feinen Kette, dass sie sie um den Hals tragen konnte.

Etwas irritiert nahm sie die Pfeife und blies zweimal hinein.

Plötzlich flogen die Türen der großen Halle auf und ein leises Wiehern ertönte, gefolgt von leisem Hufgetrappel, das immer lauter wurde.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht und der Mund klappte auf, als ein schönes rotbraunes Pferd mit einer weißen Blesse auf der Stirn in die Halle trabte und direkt vor Hermine stehen blieb. Es senkte den Kopf und rieb ihn sanft an Hermines Stirn.

Mit zitternden Beinen stand sie auf und streichelte das Pferd, das genüsslich wieherte.

„Harry... das... das ist..."

„Hermine ist sprachlos. Was für ein Wunder." sagte er und grinste, „Nach Ron und Ginny macht das drei. Cool. Aber danke Chantal, es war ihre Idee und sie hat es ausgesucht. Und nein, es hat noch keinen Namen. Das obliegt dir."

Hermine umarmte Chantal herzlich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Dann sah sie unsicher ihre Eltern an und schluckte, „Ich muss erst meine Eltern fragen, ob sie einverstanden sind." sagte sie leise.

„Ja, vielleicht solltest du das tun." sagte Harry.

„Mum, Dad...?"

Dich die beiden unterbrachen sie und legten ein kleines Päckchen auf den Tisch.

„Ähm... Harry, könntest du?"

„Klar, Dr. Granger. Engorgio!"

Das Päckchen wuchs auf eine überraschende Größe.

Hermine öffnete es unsicher und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Sattel darin war, der in goldenen Lettern ihre Initialen trug. Sie fiel nun ihren Eltern um den Hals und dankte ihnen schluchzend.

„Also, ich denke, Ron, Ginny und Chantal werden sicher nachher ihre Besen ausprobieren wollen. Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie du dein Pferd sattelst, es reitest und es danach versorgst. Während ich noch paar Geschenke verteile, kannst du dir einen Namen überlegen, es ist eine Sie." sagte Harry strahlend. Sie fiel ihm noch mal dankbar um den Hals.

Er reichte Dumbledore ein dickes Paket und auch dessen Augen strahlten, als er es öffnete. Es war ein handgeschriebenes Zauberspruchbuch von Merlin.

Auch McGonagall bekam ein Buch, diesmal über Transfiguration von Gryffindor und einem gewissen Harold Evans als Co-Author.

Dann wandte er sich an Snape und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Was mache ich nur mit ihnen, Professor?"

Snape sah ihn drohend an.

„Was meinen sie, Mr. Potter?"

„Na ja, sie waren nicht besonders nett zu mir, obwohl ich ihnen nie was getan habe, schließlich bin ich nicht mein Vater."

Snape schluckte und ihm schwante schreckliches, als Harry anfing teuflisch zu grinsen.

„Andererseits kann ich nicht zulassen, dass sie ihren Schülern weiterhin unvollkommenes Wissen beibringen, wenn es bessere Lösungen gibt."

Snapes Mund stand offen und ausgerechnet McGonagall prustete los.

Harry klatschte einmal in die Hände und mit einem lauten Knall, der sichtlich Hermines Pferd erschreckte und einer Rauchwolke erschien ein Tisch vor Snape, der mit einem weißen Tuch abgedeckt war.

Hermine schaffte es schnell, ihr Pferd zu beruhigen und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sorry." sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder Snape zu, „Auspacken ist nicht ganz zutreffend, aber ich denke sie wissen, was ich meine."

Snape nahm langsam das Tuch von dem Tisch und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Vor ihm stand praktisch ein komplettes Zaubertrank-Set. Ein Kessel aus Gold, der mit alten Runen verziert war, Reagenzgläser und Phiolen und ein schwarzer Mörser mit einer goldenen Inschrift seines Namens. Die Werkzeuge waren um ein großes Ledergebundenes Buch angeordnet, das keinen Titel trug.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie das Wissen in dem Buch nicht missbrauchen, Professor und seien sie vorsichtig mit den Schnittwerkzeugen. Sie sind aus gebrochenem Obsidian, schärfer, als der schärfste Stahl. Sollten sie irgendwann mal Probleme damit haben, oder eines beschädigt werden, kommen sie zu mir. Der Mörser und die Skalpelle sind von uns, ich habe sie selbst gefertigt, der Rest stammt von Sly selbst."

Snape sah ihn fragend an, „Sly?"

„Salazar Slytherin." sagte Harry, „Und jetzt wissen sie auch, wessen Aufzeichnungen da vor ihnen liegen, Professor."

Snape war sprachlos.

Harry wandte sich an Chantal und sagte: „Snape sprachlos, das ist noch besser als Hermine und macht nun vier. Ich glaube wir kriegen noch einen oder zwei." Sagte er mit Seitenblicken auf Molly und Remus.

Snape begann, vorsichtig das Buch zu öffnen und darin zu blättern und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Ach, Professor, wenn sie einverstanden sind, würden Chantal und ich noch etwas versuchen."

„Was?"

„Bitte, setzten sie sich und machen ihren Unterarm frei. Wir möchten uns mal ihr Tattoo näher ansehen."

Snape musterte ihn und schließlich tat er, was Harry verlangte.

Harry griff mit fester Hand sein Handgelenk und fuhr über das dunkle Mal.

Chantal griff den Arm über dem dunklen Mal.

Harry nickte ihr zu, „Ich glaube, es ist möglich. Ich kümmere mich um die Magie, du um das physische Tattoo."

Sie nickte.

„Das wird jetzt weh tun, Professor." sagte Harry und bevor Snape irgendetwas sagen konnte, ließ Harry seine Elfenmagie wirken. Er ‚sah' das Muster der dunklen Magie, die durch Snapes Arm floss. Er griff nach dem Muster, zerstörte es, durchtrennte die Verbindung der Magie zu dem Tattoo und entzog dem Körper die ungebändigte dunkle Magie. Snape schrie überrascht auf.  Es war schmerzhaft und fühlte sich an, als würde jemand wild mit einem Messer in seinem Arm herumstochern. Die Magie verpuffte außerhalb des Armes in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke.

Chantal heilte die Haut und ließ das Tattoo verschwinden.

Dann ließen sie Snape los und er rieb sich heftig den Arm und warf Harry und Chantal einen bösen Blick zu. Erst dann sah er auf seinen Arm und wieder war er sprachlos, als nichts von dem Tattoo zurückgeblieben war.

„Willkommen im Licht." sagte Harry und stand wieder auf.

Snape sah ihn an und zum ersten mal sah Harry ehrliche Emotionen in Snapes Augen, „Danke.... Harry."

„Gern geschehen." erwiderte er und umarmte seine Frau.

„Harry?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Ah, ich wollte sowieso grad zu dir kommen, Molly. Unser Geschenk für euch bringt, ähnlich wie Hermines auch, ein paar Verpflichtungen mit sich. Ich zeige es euch und erkläre euch die Bedingungen und dann sagt ihr uns, ob ihr einverstanden seid, ok?"

Molly nickte verwirrt und Arthur trat neben sie und umarmte sie.

„Wir dachten uns, mit sieben Kindern, deren Frauen oder Partnerinnen und möglicherweise bald Enkelkindern, hast du ein wenig Arbeitserleichterung verdient. BROOKS! MEL!" rief er.

Es gab zwei Plops und zwei ordentlich gekleidete Hauselfen erschienen vor der verdutzten Molly.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Es hat uns etwas Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, aber wir konnten unseren Status unter den Elfen ins Gewicht bringen und sie für ihre Freiheit und Bezahlung begeistern. Das ist Mel. Sie ist die Gefährtin von Brooks.

Sie sind beide frei und werden bezahlt und zwar von uns... nein, keine Widerrede, schließlich ist es ein Geschenk. Sie sind bereit, ein Arbeitsverhältnis für euch einzugehen und sie bekommen zehn Tage Urlaub im Jahr. Wann und wie, das könnt ihr mit ihnen selbst ausarbeiten. Sie wissen, wo der Fuchsbau ist und abgesehen von ihrem Urlaub haben sie alle Rechte und Pflichten der Hauselfen. Sie können natürlich ihr Arbeitsverhältnis kündigen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie das je tun werden. Brooks, Mel, das sind Arthur und Molly. Sie sind gute Leute und wie eine Familie für mich und ich denke, sie werden eure Hilfe begrüßen."

Die beiden Elfen verneigten sich vor Harry und Chantal und sagten: „Prinz Endryl, Prinzessin Chantal, vielen Dank für eure Großzügigkeit. Wir werden euer Vertrauen in uns nicht enttäuschen und Arthur und Molly Weasley treu dienen."

Dann wandten sie sich an ihre neuen Arbeitgeber, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Wenn sie gestatten, machen wir uns nun mit ihrem Haus vertraut und beginnen mit der Arbeit."

Molly nickte baff und die Elfen verschwanden.

Arthur und Molly sahen die beiden sprachlos an, dann umarmte Molly sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry flüsterte Chantal zu: „Molly und Arthur macht sechs."

Chantal grinste ihm zu.

Dann reichte Harry Remus ein Päckchen.

Ernst sagte er: „Du bist einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters und meines Patenonkels. Du warst auch uns gegenüber immer ein Freund und hast mir persönlich viel geholfen. Nach ihnen bist du nun derjenige, der einem Vater für mich am nächsten kommt und ich weiß, du wirst immer für mich da sein und ich für dich."

Remus sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und die ersten Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er das Päckchen öffnete und sah, dass es ein Fotoalbum war, in dem Bilder von James, Lily, Sirius und ihm waren aus ihrer Marauderzeit und der Zeit nach der Schule. Im hinteren Teil waren Bilder von Harry und seinen Freunden und die letzten Bilder von Sirius. Berührt klappte er es zu und wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry bedeutete ihm, zu schweigen.

„Das war noch nicht alles. Zwischen den letzten Seiten liegen vier Bilder. Es sind keine Fotos, sondern Portraits von  Dad und Mum, von Sirius, von mir, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Chantal und eines von Chantal und mir. Alles was du tun musst, ist, sie zu vergrößern und aufzuhängen. Ach ja, hier ist noch was." sagte er und reichte ihm einen Umschlag aus kostbarem Pergament.

„Aber wo soll ich sie aufhängen...." setzte Remus an und seine Stimme erstarb, als er das Pergament öffnete.

„Sirius hätte gewollt, dass du es bekommst, Remus." sagte Harry ernst.

Remus umarmte ihn sprachlos und dann Chantal.

„Das macht dann sieben." sagte Harry und grinste.

„Was.... Remus, du bist so aufgelöst. Was ist es?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Er... er hat mir Sirius' Haus übermacht." sagte er leise.

„Wow... deswegen hast du gesagt, du würdest erst heute sagen, wo ihr leben wollt." sagte Arthur verblüfft.

„Ach ja, Chantal und ich werden hier wohnen, zumindest während der Schulzeit. In den Ferien und vermutlich an den Wochenenden in unserem Haus. Unter anderem war in den Familienverliesen auch die Besitzurkunde für Godrics Hollow und wir beide haben beschlossen, das Haus wieder aufzubauen. Mit unserem Nachwuchs brauchen wir etwas mehr Raum, als wir hier im Schloss haben und wenn unser Kind auch nur halb nach Chantal kommt, bietet der angrenzende Wald gerade genug Freiraum, damit es sich austoben kann." sagte Harry und alle waren baff.

„Hmm... addieren wir die noch dazu?" fragte Chantal grinsend.

„Nee... hat ja nichts mit Geschenken zu tun." sagte Harry ebenfalls grinsend.

Die Zwillinge riefen: „NACHWUCHS?"

„Jep." sagte Harry.

„Wow, hoffentlich hört Mum endlich auf uns zu triezen, sie kann sich um eure Kinder kümmern." sagte Fred erleichtert.

„Das bezweifle ich." sagte Harry und grinste.

„Godrics Hollow." seufzte Remus, „Ich bin sicher, deine Eltern hätten sich das gewünscht, Harry."

„Ja, ich glaube auch." sagte er traurig, doch sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort wieder auf, heut war kein Tag zum Trauern, sondern zum Feiern.

„Bleibt noch mein Geschenk für dich Harry." sagte Chantal, „Es ist nichts großartiges, nur zwei kleine Geschenke." sagte sie lächelnd.

Das erste war ein Buch über moderne Lehrmethoden und Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wie Harry fröhlich feststellte und das zweite waren zwei Phiolen, eine mit hellblauer Flüssigkeit und eine mit tiefgrüner.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich dachte, ich helfe dir, deinen Zoo zu erweitern und zu erforschen." sagte sie grinsend.

„Meinen Zoo?..." fragte er, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen, „Warte mal. Das grüne ist ein Animagustrank der Elfen und das blaue der Menschen und verrät mir eventuelle Formen?"

„Ja."

„Wow. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

„Das macht dann acht." sagte sie frech.

Er lachte und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Probier es aus!" sagte Ron.

Harry nahm zuerst den Menschentrank, ging in die Mitte der Halle und schluckte ihn.

Er verwandelte sich langsam. Es wuchs ihm goldenes Fell, eine struppige Mähne und seine Arme und Beine verwandelten sich in mächtige Tatzen. Alle dachten, er verwandelte sich in einen Löwen, bis ihm schließlich mächtige Flügel wuchsen.

„Ein königlicher Greif." stammelte McGonagall und wurde blass. 

Hermines Mum wurde ohnmächtig und ihr Dad musste sich setzten. Hermine erweckte ihre Mum und auch sie setzte sich baff.

Kurz darauf verwandelte sich Harry wieder zurück.

Dann nahm er den Trank der Elfen.

Alle wussten sofort, es war kein gewöhnliches Tier...

„Mein Gott!... Eine Sphinx." stöhnte McGonagall.

Als sich Harry zurückverwandelt hatte, trat Remus zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Godric wusste, was er tat, als er dich Myst taufte. Eine Sphinx!... Mann."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich werde es lernen und dem... Zoo... hinzufügen."

„Was meinte Chantal mit dem Zoo?" fragte Dr. Granger.

Hermine erklärte es: „Die Fähigkeit , sich in ein Tier verwandeln zu können, ist unter den Zauberern selten. Zauberer können sich in ein einziges Tier verwandeln und selten in ein magisches. Harry hat sich in einen Greifen verwandelt und noch dazu einen königlichen Greifen, eines der mächtigsten magischen Tiere überhaupt. Dann kann er sich mit der Magie der Elfen, die er ebenfalls beherrscht, in eine Sphinx verwandeln, ebenfalls ein mächtiges magisches Tier. Doch das sind zwei Formen, die er erst lernen muss. Er kann sich bereits in fünf Tiere verwandeln, einen Delphin, einen Panther, einen Adler, einen Phönix und während des Kampfes hat er sich spontan in einen goldenen Drachen verwandelt, die eigentlich nur Legende sind."

„Wow." sagte Dr. Granger.

„Ja, wow." sagte Hermine und lachte.

„Harry, wie hast du das mit den anderen Tieren nun gemacht?" fragte McGonagall.

„Elementarmagie, für jedes der Elemente eine Form."

„Hab ich mir nach dem Kampf fast gedacht. Und der Drache?"

„Alle vier Elemente kombiniert."

„Ähh... uhm.... ok." stammelte McGonagall, die anderen Lehrer wirkten ähnlich baff.

„So, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, die Geschenke auszuprobieren." sagte Harry.

„Liebling, möchtest du fliegen, oder mit mir und Hermine reiten?" fragte er weiter.

„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, ich würde gern den Besen ausprobieren."

Er küsste sie sanft, „Viel Spaß."

„Euch auch."

Sie griff ihren neuen Besen, genau wie Harrys ein Feuerblitz, und rannte mit Ginny und Ron zum Quidditch-Feld. Die Professoren und die Zwillinge beugten sich über die Bücher, während Molly und Arthur den Grangers das Schloss zeigten.

„So, bleiben nur wir beide." sagte Harry, nahm den Sattel und hielt Hermine seinen Arm hin.

Sie hakte sich unter und beide gingen aus der Halle. Das Pferd trottete ihnen treu hinterher.

Der Himmel war strahlend blau und sie hörten vom Feld die glücklichen Schreie ihrer Freunde, als sie mit tollkühnen Manövern ihre Besen ausprobierten.

„Hat Chantal bereits ihre Form herausgefunden?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein, sie wartet bis nach der Entbindung mit dem Training. Doch ich sage dir, sie wird ein schwarzes Kriegseinhorn."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Die Animagusformen spiegeln immer die Persönlichkeit des Zauberers wieder, ob das nun bei den Elfen ist, oder bei uns. Ich weiß es einfach."

„Hmm... wir werden sehen."

„Und, wie nennst du dein Pferd?"

„Ich werde es Athene taufen." sagte Hermine strahlend.

„Die griechische Göttin der Weisheit und auch der Kriegskunst. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist ein schöner Name. Ruf es!"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Pferd und rief: „ATHENE! Komm her, Athene."

Das Pferd reagierte sofort und wieherte zustimmend.

„Ihr gefällt der Name auch. So, nimm den Sattel... ja, jetzt leg ihn auf das Pferd..."

Er erklärte ihr ruhig, wie der Sattel befestigt wurde und die Steigbügel eingestellt wurden. Dann half er ihr, das Zaumzeug anzulegen.

„Es... ist so riesig." sagte Hermine ehrfürchtig, als sie neben ihrem Pferd stand.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Es ist ein sanftes Pferd, sie wird sich leicht reiten lassen. Sie ist nicht im entferntesten so temperamentvoll wie Sturmwolke und Schatten, sonst hätte Chantal es nicht ausgesucht, Hermine. Jetzt steig auf, wie ich es dir gezeigt habe. Ich würd dir ja helfen, aber du lernst am besten gleich von Anfang an, wie du es allein schaffst."

Sie nickte entschlossen und schwang sich auf den Sattel.

Sie schaffte es auf Anhieb.

„So, festhalten, ich führe das Pferd eine Runde am Zügel. Gewöhn dich an die Bewegungen, du musst das Pferd unterstützen, mitfedern, ok?"

Er führte das Pferd ein paar Runden. Hermine hatte es überraschend schnell raus.

Dann rief er Schatten.

Brutus folgte ihm und Hermines Pferd wurde etwas unruhig. „Whoa!" rief Hermine. Als sie das Pferd am Hals tätschelte beruhigte es sich. 

Der Wolf schnupperte nur an dem Pferd und winselte kurz. Schattens Nähe sorgte dafür, dass sich Athene schnell beruhigte und Brutus akzeptierte.

„So, Hermine. Jetzt reiten wir in lockerem Trab zum Quidditchfeld und drehen dort ein paar Runden. Zum Schluss können wir den ersten Galopp üben, du bist, wie immer, ein schneller Lerner."

Sie strahlte und beide ritten nebeneinander zum Quidditchfeld.

Dort wurden sie von ihren Freunden begrüßt.

„Wow, du bist gut, Hermine. Alle Achtung." sagte Chantal anerkennend.

„Danke. Ich habe sie übrigens Athene genannt."

Ginny erklärte Chantal die Bedeutung des Namens und beide lachten.

Ron gab seiner Freundin einen liebevollen Kuss und freute sich für sie.

„Und, wie gefallen euch die Besen?" fragte Harry.

„Klasse!"

„Voll krass!"

„Wunderbar." waren die Antworten und auch die Gesichter sagten alles.

Harry und Hermine ritten noch ein paar Runden, während ihre Freunde sich wieder in die Luft erhoben. Hermines Eltern waren mit Rons Eltern und Remus nach draußen gekommen und sahen ihnen zu. Colin schoss wieder ein paar Bilder.

Schließlich fragte Harry: „Bereit für die nächste Stufe?"

Sie nickte.

„Denk dran, immer mit dem Pferd mitgehen. Soweit machst du das echt gut. Fertig? ... Dann LOS!"

Harry verfiel mit seinem Pferd in einen leichten Galopp und Athene folgte. Erst hatte Hermine Probleme, sich im Sattel zu halten, doch dann hatte sie den Dreh raus. Sie jauchzte fröhlich, was Athene dazu antrieb, Schatten zu überholen und so lieferten sie sich ein kleines Rennen zum Pferch. Letztendlich hatte Athene keine Chance gegen Harrys Elfenpferd und Harry siegte. Doch sie strahlten beide fröhlich.

Sie stiegen ab und Harry zeigte ihr, wie sie das Pferd versorgen musste. Zum Schluss fütterten sie die Pferde, auch Sturmwolke und zu allerletzt beschwor Harry zwei Äpfel für die Elfenpferde und Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und beschwor einen Apfel, nur dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm ihren Zauberstab verwendete.

Athene wieherte dankbar und fraß den Apfel genüsslich.

Schließlich kehrten alle ins Schloss zurück und machten sich einen schönen Tag... aller Gedanken wendeten sich dem übernächsten Tag zu, Harrys und Chantals Hochzeit.

AN: War wohl noch nichts mit der Hochzeit, doch als ich angefangen hatte, über die Geschenke zu schreiben, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören. Ich glaube nicht, dass es euch wirklich stört... oder? Die Hochzeit folgt im nächsten Kap und wie versprochen wird es danach noch ein Kap mit Zukunftsausblick geben.

@Severina: Ich glaube, da mit ‚Seraphim' wird langsam besser...


	34. Hochzeit

Disclaimer: Wie immer, mir gehört nichts, das JKR gehört und Midkemia, Elvandar, Cailn, Macros und Milamber (alias Pug) gehören auch nicht mir sondern R. Feist                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Kapitel 34 – Die Hochzeit 

Der 27. Dezember war ein ganz besonderer Tag für Harry und Chantal. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie alle Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit getroffen und die Einladungen für ihre Freunde rausgeschickt. Die Weasleys und die Grangers waren kurzfristig zur Weihnachtsfeier nach Hogwarts gekommen und gleich geblieben.

Die letzte Nacht hatte Harry mit Ron im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal verbracht, während seine Frau in seiner Wohnung geblieben ist. Schließlich sollte der Bräutigam die Braut in der letzten Nacht nicht sehen und es würde Unglück bringen, die Braut vor der Zeremonie im Brautkleid zu sehen. So hatte Chantal heut morgen genug Zeit, sich fertig zu machen und das erste was Hermine und Ginny taten, war natürlich in Harrys Wohnung zu strömen, um ihr zu helfen und sich selbst schick zu machen. Harry hatte Dobby Bescheid gegeben, dass er den Mädchen Frühstück in seine Wohnung bringen würde.

Er stand wie gewohnt zeitig auf und kümmerte sich um die Pferde, seinen schwarzen Hengst Schatten, die weiße Stute von Chantal Sturmwolke und Hermines neues Pferd Athene. Der Ausritt würde heut morgen flach fallen, so fütterte er die Pferde nur und striegelte sie etwas. Währenddessen leistete ihm wie so oft Hagrid Gesellschaft.

„Na, Harry. Bist du aufgeregt?"

„Ein bisschen schon, aber nicht, weil ich Chantal heirate, sondern wegen der vielen Gäste."

„Hmm... typisch." sagte Hagrid grinsend, „Andererseits seit ihr beiden ja schon verheiratet mit einem Ritual, das wesentlich mehr bedeutet und bindender ist, als die herkömmliche Hochzeit."

„Jep. Das macht es einfacher. Aber, glaube mir, Hagrid, ich habe nicht die geringsten Zweifel."

„Ich weiß."

„Was ist mit Madam Maxime? Versteht ihr euch gut?"

„Oh ja. Wir sind in engem Kontakt geblieben, nach dem Fiasko mit den Riesen. Ich wünschte nur, sie wäre hier." seufzte Hagrid.

„Und warum ist das so?"

„Uhm... na ja... ähm...."

„Also du magst sie?" fragte Harry freundlich lächelnd.

Hagrid nickte eifrig.

„Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist nicht so einfach..."

„Ah, der große Hagrid, der sich ohne Angst nachts in den unheimlichsten Wald Britanniens traut hat Angst. Was passiert dir, wenn sie nein sagt? Meinst du, ihr seid dann weniger gute Freunde?"

„Ähm.... nein."

„Würde es dir schlechter gehen als jetzt mit dieser Ungewissheit, ich meine, du wüsstest wenigstens wo du stehst."

„Hmm..."

„Und wenn sie ja sagt?"

„Wäre ich der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt."

Harry lachte, „Nach mir."

Hagrid stimmte ein.

Harry schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne, dann wanderten seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie fragen."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Hagrid.

„So ein Fest ist doch die ideale Umgebung, besonders eine Hochzeit." sagte Harry salomonisch.

Hagrid sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Nein... sag nicht du hast..."

Harry deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Himmel.

Dort konnte man nun einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt erkennen, der schnell immer näher kam und eine beachtliche Größe erreichte.

Schließlich konnte man die riesige fliegende Kutsche erkennen.

Schließlich landete sie fast direkt vor Hagrids Hütte.

Harry ging zu der Kutsche und öffnete galant die Tür.

„Willkommen Madam Maxime. Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig, das Frühstück wird jeden Moment serviert. Der Direktor wird dann auch zu ihrer Verfügung stehen. Ich denke, in der Zwischenzeit wird sich Hagrid gern um sie kümmern und egal, was er sagt, er konnte es kaum erwarten sie wiederzusehen." begrüßte Harry sie freundlich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Danke `arry, für deine Einladung. Ich fühle mich gee`rt. Wenn du nichts dagegen `ast, ge' e ich zu `agrid."

„Selbstverständlich, Madam Maxime. Ich hoffe, sie leisten uns beim Frühstück Gesellschaft. Danach werden die Gäste eintreffen, die noch nicht da sind und gegen elf beginnt die Zeremonie."

„Natürlich, `arry."

Harry geleitete Madam Maxime zu Hagrid und sagte: „Kümmere dich gut um meinen Gast Hagrid." und grinste frech.

Hagrid wurde etwas rot, doch schließlich riss er sich zusammen und begrüßte seine Freundin.

Harry ging zurück ins Schloss. Als er sich noch mal umdrehte, stellte er amüsiert fest, dass sich die beiden umarmten und einen sanften Kuss austauschten.

Beim Frühstückstisch traf er Ron und die Creevys sowie die restlichen Weasleys. Die Lehrer saßen, wie in den letzten Tagen am Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Albus, Madam Maxime ist soeben eingetroffen. Sie begrüßt gerade Hagrid, dann wird sie zu uns kommen."

„Perfekt." erwiderte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten genauso tückisch, wie Harrys. Ron grinste frech, Harry hatte ihn natürlich darüber informiert.

Das Frühstück war eine lustige Angelegenheit, die meisten machten ihre Witze, dass Harry jetzt an die Kette gelegt würde, doch alle, die die beiden kannten, wussten, dass das nicht der Fall war. Sie waren einfach füreinander geschaffen.

Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich frühzeitig, um sich fertig zu machen, denn ab zehn wurden die nächsten Gäste erwartet.

Halb zehn waren er und Ron wieder in der großen Halle, wo sie schon von den Lehrern und den Weasleys erwartet wurden.

Als Harry die Halle betrat, verstummte jegliche Unterhaltung und alle starrten ihn an.

Er trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug aus feinstem schwarzen Tuch, das im Licht der Morgensonne silber zu schimmern schien.

Darüber trug er eine offene dunkelgrüne Robe, die seine grünen Augen zur Geltung brachte, die von einer feinen silbernen Kette an der Hüfte zusammen gehalten wurde. In den feinen Stoff waren Silberfäden gewirkt worden, so dass auch die Robe im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Seine langen wilden Haare waren fast gezähmt und hingen offen und etwas wellig über seine Schulter.

Seine durchtrainierte Figur und sein sicheres und aufrechtes Auftreten, ließen ihn wie einen Aristokraten erscheinen und einen geborenen Anführer. Dazu strahlte er eine Aura der Macht und Autorität aus, die man sonst nur bei Dumbledore sah und sie übertraf sie noch. 

Mit sicherem Schritt und seinen typischen bei den Elfen antrainierten geschmeidigen Bewegungen einer tödlichen Raubkatze trat er zu seinen Freunden.

Tonks, die neben Remus stand und ebenfalls über Weihnachten geblieben war, stieß einen langen Playboypfiff aus und sagte: „Wow."

Die anderen nickten, selbst McGonagall.

Kurz darauf kamen die ersten Gäste und Harry begrüßte sie alle freundlich. Seine Freunde aus der Schule umarmte er herzlich und er bekam mehr, als nur ein Kompliment für sein Aussehen und natürlich dankten ihm alle für die Befreiung von Voldemort.

Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und die Gäste hatten bereits an den Tischen Platz genommen. Ron stand mit Harry und Dumbledore noch in der Mitte der großen Halle. Remus war zu Harrys Wohnung gegangen, um die Braut und die Trauzeugin zu holen. Ginny war bereits zu ihrer Familie zurückgekehrt und flüsterte die ganze Zeit mit Molly, vermutlich über Chantals Kleid.

Es blieben noch fünfzehn Minuten, bis die Zeremonie beginnen würde.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Eine überaus mächtige Magie begann sich, im Zentrum der großen Halle zu sammeln.

Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und erzeugte mit der linken Hand einen silbernen Schild, der sowohl sich, Dumbledore und Ron schützte, als auch die Gäste.

In der rechten formte sich ein mächtiger Flammenball, der in gleißendem Weiß leuchtete. Seine grünen Augen wirkten kalt, berechnend und stahlhart.

Die Gäste waren ob der plötzlichen Reaktion überrascht, beeindruckt und verwirrt, doch ihre Augen wandten sich zum Zentrum der Halle, als sich ein grauer Spalt bildete und langsam begann, sich zu weiten. Nichts als grau waberte in dem Spalt.

Ron und Dumbledore zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

Zwei wunderschöne Elfen, ein Mann und eine Frau traten aus dem Spalt.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf und sofort verschwanden der Schild und auch der Flammenball und er drückte die Zauberstäbe von Ron und Dumbledore nach unten.

Ein kleines Elfenmädchen trat schüchtern hinter der Elfenfrau aus dem Spalt, gefolgt von Merlin und einem weiteren Mann, gekleidet in eine schwarze Robe.

Dann fiel der Spalt zusammen.

Harry trat vor die Frau und verneigte sich vor der Frau: „Königin Elaine de Caladhan. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen und eine äußerst positive Überraschung." fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Merlin hinzu. 

Die Gäste folgten der Geste verwundert. Da die Konversation in der Elfensprache durchgeführt wurde, verstanden sie kein Wort.

„Entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment, ich würde gern dafür sorgen, dass uns alle verstehen, bevor sie mir ihre Begleiter vorstellen." sagte Harry höflich und die Königin nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Er drehte sich um und murmelte einen langen Zauberspruch.

Dann drehte er sich wieder zurück.

„Darf ich sie und ihre Begleiter erneut begrüßen, Königin Elaine de Caladhan von den Eledhain, da uns nun alle verstehen, wie ihr auch meine anderen Gäste verstehen werdet?"

„Vielen Dank, Endryl de Caladhan. Rechts neben mir steht Prinz Calin, Thronerbe von Elvandar und mein Verlobter." Calin trat vor und gab Harry die Hand.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Prinz Calin."

„Das kleine Mädchen neben mir ist unsere Tochter, Sydhe. Komm schon, begrüße Endryl, wie es sich gehört." sagte sie lächelnd. Ihre Tochter versuchte sich, hinter ihr zu verstecken.

Harry kniete sich nieder und nun traute sie sich vor und gab ihm schüchtern die Hand. Harry begrüßte auch sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Emrys kennst du ja bereits und der Mann neben ihm ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer Midkemias, dort wo wir nun sind und hat uns geholfen, den Spalt in eure Welt zu öffnen. Milamber."

Ein weise wirkender Mann mittleren Alters begrüßte Harry und er spürte, dass er von einer Aura der Macht umgeben wurde, ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr als Merlin. Harry musterte ihn intensiv und seine Aura. Dann lächelte er.

„Willkommen Milamber, der du auf vielen Pfaden der Magie wandelst."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Milambers Lippen und er antwortete: „Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen, Prinz Endryl. Merlin hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt und ich muss neidvoll anerkennen, dass er nicht im geringsten übertrieben hat, was deine vielfältigen Talente und deine Macht angeht."

Harry nahm das Kompliment mit einem Lächeln an.

„Nochmals Willkommen. Zunächst möchte ich euch bitten, mich Harry zu nennen, denn hier kennt man mich unter dem Namen Harry James Potter. Wie euch Merlin sicher berichtet hat, feiern wir heute hier offiziell die Hochzeit von Chantal und meiner Wenigkeit. Da sie jeden Moment hier erscheinen wird, schlage ich vor, ich mache euch später mit den anderen Gästen bekannt. Fürs Erste stelle ich euch nur meinen Mentor, Freund und Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore vor, der die Zeremonie leiten wird. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Welt. Und neben mir steht mein bester Freund und Trauzeuge Ron Weasley. Die Trauzeugin für Chantal wird meine beste Freundin Hermine Granger sein und zum Altar geführt wird sie vom besten Freund meines Vaters und einem guten Freund von mir, Remus Lupin. Es sei denn, sie wünschen diese Rolle zu übernehmen." sagte er zu Elaine und ihrem Verlobten.

„Das ist sehr freundlich Endryl... Harry. Doch ich möchte mich nicht in diese Zeremonie einmischen. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir neben ihr vor dem Altar stehen dürften."

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ihre Anwesenheit ist unser beider bestes Geschenk, Mylady."

Sie sah ihn böse an, dann sagte sie: „Harry, wenn diese Zeremonie vorbei ist, möchte ich, dass du uns mit unseren Namen ansprichst, sonst werde ich dich den ganzen Abend nur mit Prinz Endryl de Caladhan anreden."

„Selbstverständlich Mylady. Wie könnte ich meiner Königin und Schweigermutter widersprechen." erwiderte er mit funkelnden Augen, einem leichten Grinsen und einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Die Neuankömmlinge begrüßten Dumbledore und Ron freundlich, dann nahmen sie alle ihre Plätze ein.

Harry stand rechts neben dem Altar und etwas dahinter Ron und neben ihm hatte sich Merlin platziert. Ron bemühte sich ernsthaft, ihn nicht anzustarren oder vor Ehrfurcht im Boden zu versinken und Merlin quittierte das mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern.

Elaine, ihr Verlobter und ihre Tochter standen links neben dem Altar und Milamber etwas im Hintergrund. 

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Musik für den Einmarsch der Braut begann.

Die riesige Doppeltür zur Großen Halle öffnete sich und Remus trat ein, Chantal an seiner rechten Seite mit untergehaktem Arm. Die Zeit schien sowohl für Harry als auch für Chantal stehen zu bleiben.

Harry versank in der Schönheit seiner Liebsten. Sie hatte ein elegantes Kleid aus einem hellen silber glänzendem Stoff an über das von oben bis unten ein gewundenes Muster aus tiefem Grün zog, dass ihre Verbundenheit zur Natur zeigte und überdies hervorragend zu Harrys Robe passte. Ihre Haare waren wunderschön in leichten Wellen und locken angeordnet. Dazu trug sie ein einfaches Geschmeide aus Mithril, dass sie ebenso wie ihr Kleid aus ihrem Verließ hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr diese Sachen als Hochzeitsgeschenk überlassen. Sie war einfach umwerfend schön.

Ihre Augen waren auf Harry fixiert und auch sie musterte ihn und bewunderte seine Schönheit. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie ebenso bewundernd anstarrte, wie sie ihn und ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Doch dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf demonstrativ nach links, wo sie stehen würde. Sie folgte seinem Blick und ihre Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

Die Zeremonie war ihr plötzlich egal, sie riss sich von einem überraschten Remus los und rannte die ganze Halle entlang auf ihre Mum zu und fiel ihr schluchzend um den Hals. „Mum!" schluchzte sie glücklich. Elaine strich ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.

Remus und Hermine sahen ihr überrascht und verwirrt hinterher.

Harry zwinkerte ihnen zu und winkte sie heran.

Sie warteten, bis sich Chantal etwas beruhigt hatte. Auch Elaine standen die Tränen in den Augen und einigen der vielen Gäste auch.

Albus räusperte sich und sagte: „Vielleicht stellen sie ihrer Tochter kurz ihre Begleitung vor, bevor wir mit der Zeremonie fortfahren, Königin Elaine."

Sie nickte und nahm Chantals Hand.

„Chantal, das hier ist mein Verlobter Prinz Calin. Er ist der Thronerbe von Elvandar, eines dortigen Elfenreiches, wo wir sehr freundlich aufgenommen wurden. Mit ihm habe ich eine Tochter. Darf ich dir deine Schwester Sydhe vorstellen."

Chantal hatte schon wieder neue Tränen in ihren strahlenden Augen und sie umarmte Calin herzlich, dann kniete sie sich zu Sydhe runter.

Diese kam wieder erst schüchtern auf sie zu, doch Chantal zog sie an sich heran und umarmte sie herzlich, „Ich habe eine Schwester." murmelte sie glücklich.

Nun fing auch die kleine an, fröhlich zu strahlen und sie erwiderte Chantals Umarmung.

Als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, behielt sie die Hand ihrer Schwester in ihrer Hand.

„Ich freue mich für euch, Mum." sagte sie ehrlich.

„Danke, mein Kind. Du hast keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet. ... Emrys kennst du ja bereits und hinter uns steht Milamber, ein enger Freund Macros und mindestens genauso mächtig wie er. Ihm und Emrys ist es zu verdanken, dass wir heute hier sein können."

Sie umarmte auch ihn ganz unzeremoniell, dankbar dafür, dass ihre Mum an ihrem größten Tag dabei sein kann.

Dann nahm sie Harrys Hand und wandte sich ihrer Mum zu.

„Mum, Merlin... Emrys hat dir sicher gesagt, dass wir jetzt offiziell heiraten und möglicherweise, dass wir schon durch das Ritual des goldenen Bundes verheiratet sind."

Elaine nickte gerührt.

„Aber wir haben noch eine schöne Neuigkeit für euch."

Elaine sah ihre Tochter und Harry fragend an.

„Wir erwarten ein Baby. Es kommt im September."

Elaine schloss Harry und Chantal in eine innige Umarmung und dicke Freudentränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sich Dumbledore und sagte: „Wir sollten zunächst die Zeremonie durchführen."

„Selbstverständlich." sagte Elaine und löste sich von den beiden.

Harry und Chantal traten wieder vor den Altar und warteten Hand in Hand.

Dumbledore schaute sich in der Halle um und räusperte sich. Dann begann er laut zu sprechen.

„Wir sind heut zusammengekommen, um die Verbindung zweier wunderbarer und sich liebender Menschen zu besiegeln. Dass diese beiden so viel für uns getan haben, brauche ich sicher nicht zu erwähnen, die Ereignisse der letzten Woche sind zumindest den damals Anwesenden sicher noch gut im Gedächtnis. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass wir dieses Übel überwunden haben und nun so ein glückliches und wunderbares Ereignis feiern können. Im Strudel des Krieges und der Vorbereitungen auf den Kampf haben sich diese beiden treuen Seelen gefunden und ihre Liebe füreinander entdeckt. Beide sind sie stark, bereit für das Gute zu kämpfen und mächtige Krieger und Zauberer, die uns jeden Tag aufs Neue mit ihren Talenten und Fähigkeiten überraschen. Schwere Lasten ruhten auf ihren Schultern und ein nicht gerade angenehmes Schicksal wurde insbesondere Harry zu teil. Die Leere, die der Verlust seiner Familie und Eltern hinterlassen hat, bist du bereit aufzufüllen, Chantal, genauso wie Harry deine Familie sein wird, die du für euer Glück aufgegeben hast. Schon dass allein beweist eure innige Liebe zueinander. Und trotzdem ihr so stark seid, empfindet ihr auch sehr tiefe Gefühle füreinander und eure Freunde und seid immer bereit, den Schwachen zu helfen, ohne nur einen Augenblick zu zögern. Mit dieser Zeremonie beginnt ein neuer Lebensabschnitt für euch und neue Herausforderungen liegen vor euch. Der Bund den ihr eingehen wollt, soll für das ganze Leben gelten, es heißt Liebe und Glück zu teilen, aber auch Schmerz und Trauer. Es wird nicht immer gute Zeiten geben, sondern auch schlechte und hier ist es nur die Stärke eurer Liebe füreinander, die euch über die schlimmeren Zeiten eures Lebens hinweghelfen wird.

Harry bist du bereit, Chantal als deine wahre und einzige Frau anzuerkennen, sie zu ehren und zu lieben, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, für sie da zu sein und für sie und eure Familie zu sorgen, bis ans Ende eures Lebens?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Chantal, bist du bereit, Harry als deinen wahren und einzigen Ehemann anzuerkennen, ihn zu lieben und zu ehren und ihm beizustehen in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten?"

„Ja, das bin ich." erwiderte sie und sie hatte bereits wieder feuchte Augen, die dennoch voller Liebe strahlten.

„Dann tauscht die Ringe."

Ron zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Festrobe und öffnete es. Dann hielt er es Harry hin. Es enthielt zwei wunderschöne Ringe, der größere war ein einfaches Band aus Gold mit einem silbernen Muster in der Mitte. Der kleinere waren bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitete Lilien mit Stielen aus Gold und Blüten aus Silber, die ineinanderverwoben waren und so den Ring bildeten.

Harry nahm den Ring heraus und steckte ihn sanft auf Chantals Finger. Er passte sich automatisch ihrem Finger an und sie betrachtete den wunderschönen Ring mit großen Augen. Sie wusste, das war der Ring seiner Mutter und dass er den Ring seines Vaters tragen würde. Das war es, was er aus dem Familienverließ geholt hatte. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie einverstanden war und sie hatte ihm gern zugestimmt. Sie wusste, dass ihm das viel bedeutete und sie fühlte sich geehrt, dass er sie für würdig hielt, den Trauring seiner geliebten Mum zu tragen. Und nicht zuletzt hatte sie noch nie einen schöneren Ring gesehen. Dann begann Harry sein Gelübde mit seiner sanften und doch ernsten Stimme:

„Chantal. Ich bin durch die Zeit gereist und habe Jahrtausende überwunden, um mich auf einen Kampf gegen das Böse vorzubereiten. Einen Kampf, den ich nur führen wollte, um meine Freunde in Sicherheit zu wissen, doch einen weiteren Sinn sah ich in meinem Leben nicht. In einer Zeit, die über tausend Jahre zurückliegt, traf ich dich und ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Für einige Zeit warst du die einzige, mit der ich reden konnte und ich wusste, dass du mich verstehst und ich öffnete mich dir, wie ich mich noch nie geöffnet habe. Du sahst mich nicht als einen Helden, einen mächtigen Zauberer oder eine Berühmtheit. Du sahst mich als das was ich bin und wer ich bin, einfach Harry. Aus diesem anfänglichen und instinktiven Vertrauen, das zwischen uns herrschte wurde Freundschaft und aus Freundschaft wurde Liebe. Trotzdem wir wussten, dass für uns nur dieses Jahr der Ausbildung blieb, gaben wir unserer Liebe nach und es war das beste, das mir je passiert ist.

Chantal, du hast meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben. Du hast mir die Bedeutung von Gefühlen und Zärtlichkeit gezeigt und du hast mein Herz für dich entflammt. Als ich von dir ging und aus deiner Zeit verschwand, wusste ich, dass es kaum einen Weg zu dir zurück geben würde und doch wusste ich auch, dass ich nie eine andere Frau lieben würde für den Rest meines Lebens. Es ist das größte Glück für mich, dass du einen Weg zu mir in meine Zeit gefunden hast. Ich schwöre hier und jetzt mit denen als Zeugen, die mir am meisten bedeuten, die meine Freunde und meine Familie sind, dich zu lieben für immer und bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Dicke Tränen rannen über Chantals Wangen und sie hörten, wie einige der Gäste in ihre Taschentücher schnieften. Harry nahm ein weißes Taschentuch aus seiner Robe und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von den Wangen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Dann nahm sie den Ring aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn Harry an den Finger.

Mit zunächst zitternder Stimmer, die doch immer fester und sicherer wurde, begann sie ihr Gelübde:

„Harry, du kamst zu uns Elfen als jemand der Hilfe suchte für die schwere Aufgabe, die trotz deiner jungen Jahre vor dir lag. Niemand von uns hat das realisiert. Wir Elfen wurden in dem Glauben erzogen, dass Menschen schwach, machtlos, arrogant und selbstsüchtig sind und nur durch ihre schiere Masse Macht erlangen. Ich habe gelernt, dass du keineswegs so bist, sondern selbst unter uns Elfen durch deine guten Taten hervortratest. Ich wurde von meinem eigenen Volk ausgegrenzt, weil ich etwas anders war, als sie und sie ließen mich nur in Ruhe, weil ich die Tochter der Königin war und brachten mir keinen Respekt entgegen, zumindest nicht für meine Fähigkeiten oder mich als Person, doch das war harmlos gegenüber dem, wie sie dich behandelt haben. Sie haben dich verhöhnt, gehänselt und ausgeschlossen. Statt Hilfe zu bekommen hast du dir selbst geholfen.

Ich teilte diese Vorurteile gegen dich nicht, doch selbst ich musste erst meine Lehren überwinden, dass ich auf dich zukommen konnte. Ohne zu zögern, hast du mir bei meiner Ausbildung geholfen, obwohl es eigentlich umgekehrt sein sollte. Obwohl dich alle Elfen ausgeschlossen haben, bist du mir ohne Vorurteile und Hass entgegengetreten und hast mich in deine Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Du hast mich nicht als Elfe, Königstochter oder Unheilbringer gesehen, sondern als Partnerin und Freundin. Und du hast mir sogar soweit vertraut, dass du mir deine Vergangenheit und deine Gefühle berichtet hast, was du, wie ich erst hier erfahren habe, nicht mal gegenüber deinen besten Freunden getan hast. Zuerst habe ich dich respektiert für deine Stärke, deine Entschlossenheit, deinen Mut und deine Selbstlosigkeit, doch daraus wurde schnell Freundschaft und Bewunderung und kurz darauf tiefe innige Liebe. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, dich begleiten zu können, doch es wurde mir versagt. Die Liebe, die du mir in unserer Zeit der Ausbildung geschenkt hast, war das wertvollste und bedeutendste, was mir je geschehen ist. Ich war so glücklich, als Merlin uns einen Weg für eine gemeinsame Zukunft präsentierte und ich bin die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt, dass wir wieder zusammengefunden haben. Nun machst du mich zu deiner Frau und es gibt nur noch eins, was mich glücklicher machen kann und das ist, dass unser gemeinsames Kind in mir heranwächst. Was auch immer geschehen mag, Harry James Potter, Prinz Endryl de Caladhan, ich werde dich immer lieben, bis ans Ende aller Tage."

Bei aller Selbstbeherrschung war es nun an Harry, seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Und auch Chantal liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

Hand in Hand drehten sie sich zu Dumbledore um und auch ihm liefen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen und verschwanden in seinem tiefen weißen Bart.

Er räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Ich habe eure Gelübde vernommen und kann bezeugen, dass ihr ungebunden und aus freiem Willen in diese Partnerschaft einwilligt. Vor euren Trauzeugen und allen Gästen als Zeugen erkläre ich euch hier mit zu Mann und Frau. Harry James Potter und Chantal Potter, möge eure Liebe ewig andauern und voller Glück erfüllt sein."

Bevor er etwas in dieser Richtung sagen konnte, küssten sich die beiden herzlich und als sie sich lösten, strahlten sie pure und reine Liebe aus.

Sie unterzeichneten die Eheurkunde, genau wie ihre Trauzeugen und Dumbledore als Leiter der Zeremonie. Hermine hatte, wie alle anderen Gäste auch, Tränen in den Augen und schluchzte heftig.

Die Gäste standen auf und klatschten begeistert, während die Weasley-Zwillinge laut Jubelschreie ausstießen.

Hermine umarmte Harry und Chantal, als sie sich von ihrer Mutter gelöst hatte und Ron folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Sie beide hatten Harry noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie in diesem Augenblick und freuten sich für ihn und seine Frau.

Auch ihre kleine Schwester umarmte Chantal glücklich. Ihre Mum hatte ihr erklärt, was heute passieren würde und obwohl sie das Konzept der Liebe noch nicht verstand, sah sie doch, wie glücklich es ihre Schwester machte. Außerdem war sie froh, nun endlich ihre Schwester kennen zu lernen und ihren Freund, von denen ihr ihre Mum schon so viel berichtet hatte. Mit dieser Umarmung löste sich auch ihre Anspannung und nun eilte sie auf Harry zu, der wie sie wusste, nun zu ihrer Familie gehörte und fast so etwas wie ein Bruder für sie war.

Harry kniete sich nieder und umarmte sie herzlich, dann hob er sie einfach auf seinem starken Arm hoch. Dafür strahlten ihn Elaine, Chantal und natürlich Calin glücklich an. Und so nahm er die Gratulationen seiner Freunde nun mit Sydhe auf dem Arm an.

Nach der Zeremonie gab es ein reichliches Festmahl. Die Sitzplätze wurden schnell etwas umarrangiert, dass Elaine und ihre Begleitung neben Chantal sitzen konnten. Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich und frischten ihre Erinnerungen auf, sowie erfuhren die jeweils jüngsten Entwicklungen der anderen. Besonders Merlin und Milamber waren von dem Bericht über den Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Harry beeindruckt.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass du diese Schule allein gebaut hast?" fragte Milamber neugierig.

„Nein, wir waren sechs. Außer Merlin und mir noch die vier eigentlichen Gründer dieser Schule. Sie hatten die Idee, das Konzept und haben das Gebäude entworfen. Das einzige, wo ich den größten Anteil hatte, war der Bau des Schlosses, aber nur weil ich es dank meiner Macht über das Element Erde praktisch aus dem Boden stampfen konnte. Bei der Systematisierung des Unterrichts und der Zaubersprüche hatte ich den gleichen Anteil, wie die anderen auch. Nur Merlin hat sich vornehm rausgehalten." fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

„So wie ich es verstanden habe, ist die Magie der Zauberer ähnlich unserer Magie des erhabenen Pfades. Könntest du mir vielleicht einige eurer Notizen zur Verfügung stellen, Harry? Du musst wissen, in Midkemia habe ich ebenfalls eine Schule für Zauberei aufgebaut, Stardock."

„Natürlich, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Milamber. Möchtet ihr vielleicht das Schloss sehen?"

„Au ja." rief Sydhe begeistert.

Milamber, Calin und Elaine nickten.

Harry entschuldigte sich und Chantal bei seinen anderen Gästen und sagte ihnen, dass sie nun bis vier Uhr Zeit hätten, sich auszuruhen oder in den Quartieren frisch zu machen.

Harry und Chantal führten sie durch das Schloss und Harry erklärte die Portraits, Statuen, Rüstungen und stellte ihnen nebenbei noch die Hausgeister vor. Milamber erklärte er einige der Zauber, die Hogwarts am Leben erhielten und für den Schutz der Schule sorgten. Er zeigte ihnen die Klassenräume, die Unterkünfte und ihre Wohnung. Dort duplizierte er sämtliche Aufzeichnungen von ihm, den Gründern und Merlin und schenkte ihm seine Exemplare seiner eigenen Bücher. Er schrumpfte es so, dass es Codewort-Aktiviert wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe zurückwachsen würde, für den Fall, dass die Magien doch nicht so ähnlich waren.

Milambers Augen strahlten dankbar.

„Harry, wir haben noch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch, doch ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du es anwenden kannst. Deiner Aura nach zu urteilen, bist du nicht stark genug für diesen Zauber."

Chantal sah Harry an, dann lächelte sie, „Milamber, du siehst seine wahre Aura nicht. Er hat sie gedämpft."

Milamber musterte ihn überrascht, „Erweist du mir die Ehre?" fragte er Harry.

Chantal, Merlin und Dumbledore wandten sich ab, wie Milamber verwundert feststellte. Harry hatte aus seinem Fehler gelernt und transformierte seine Aura langsam auf die tatsächliche Erscheinung. Zum Schluss wandte auch Milamber seine Augen ab.

„Das ist unglaublich. Nicht mal der alte Macros hat so eine starke Aura. Du müsstest es schaffen." sagte er nun zuversichtlich und reichte Harry eine große Schriftrolle.

Harry musterte sie mit all seinen Sinnen.

„Schutzzauber?" fragte er.

Milamber nickte anerkennend, „Das Wissen darf nicht in fremde Hände fallen, Harry. Nur du und Chantal, und deine Nachkommen, können diese Schriftrolle gefahrlos öffnen."

Harry entrollte sie und überflog sie. Sie war in der Sprache der Elfen geschrieben und mit jedem Satz weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Die Spalttheorie und die nötigen Zauber. Danke, Milamber. Das ist großartig. Ich bin sicher, Chantal ist genauso erfreut wie ich, dass sie ihre Familie nun besuchen kann."

„Kein Problem. Im Augenblick scheinst nur du mächtig genug zu sein, diesen Zauber auszuführen. Die Raum- und Zeitkoordinaten für Midkemia, speziell Elvandar und Stardock und die Erde stehen in der Rolle, aber beachte auch die Warnung am Ende. Es lauern große Gefahren im Raum zwischen den Welten. Dieses Wissen bedeutet eine große Verantwortung."

„Ich werde sie beachten, Milamber."

Chantal umarmte Milamber dankbar und ihre Mutter, glücklich, dass nun die Möglichkeit eines Wiedersehens bestand.

Schließlich führten Harry und Chantal sie auf das Außengelände, zeigten ihnen den See und das Quidditchfeld. Dort nutzten Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus und Neville die freie Zeit und flogen auf den Besen.

„Wow, das möchte ich auch mal machen." seufzte Sydhe.

„Du möchtest fliegen?" fragte Harry und seine Augen funkelten.

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Liebling, entschuldigst du uns kurz?" 

Chantal nickte lächelnd.

„Aber du hast doch gar keinen Besen." sagte Sydhe.

Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, „Verrat es niemandem, aber ich brauch keinen Besen."

Er fasste sie sicher um die Hüfte, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Macht über Luft und hob mit der kleinen sanft vom Boden ab. Mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit flog er zu seinen Freunden auf den Besen, die ihn verblüfft anstarrten, nur Ron jubelte ihm zu.

„Meinst du, wir sollten ihn zu einem Rennen herausfordern?" fragte er Sydhe.

„Au ja."

„Hey Ron! Eine Runde um das Feld, um die Wette."

Ron zeigte ihm den Daumen nach oben und grinste. Dann zählte er im Countdown: „3....2....1...LOS!"

Pfeilschnell schossen die drei durch die Luft. Ron hatte zunächst einen Vorsprung, doch Harry erreichte schnell eine höhere Geschwindigkeit, als Ron mit seinem Besen möglich war und gewann schließlich die Runde. Dann flog er einen Looping und sank langsam wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Harry bemerkte Elaines und Calins besorgten Blick und zwinkerte ihnen zu, als sie landeten.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ihr konnte nichts passieren. Seht her!"

Er nahm sie mit seinen Armen hoch über den Kopf. „Lust auf noch ein klein wenig fliegen?"

Sie nickte eifrig und strahlte.

Dann warf Harry sie einfach hoch. Als sie den Höhepunkt ihrer Flugbahn erreicht hatte, griff er sanft mit Luft nach ihr und trug sie höher. Er ließ sie ein paar Runden fliegen, bevor er sie sanft wieder absetzte. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn glücklich.

„Angeber!" flüsterte Chantal ihm zu.

Milamber fragte ihn beeindruckt: „Kein Zauberspruch. ... Luft?"

Harry nickte.

„Könntest du uns einen der Elementarwächter zeigen? Ich mag viele Wege der Magie kennen, aber die Elementarmagie gehört nicht dazu."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und es erschien ein weißer Feuerball, der starke Hitze ausstrahlte. Dann warf er ihn einige Meter entfernt auf den Boden, wo aus dem Ball eine Feuersäule wuchs und über das Gras tanzte, erstaunlicher weise ohne es zu verbrennen und schließlich wandelte sich die Feuersäule in einen riesigen und beeindruckenden Feuerdrachen, der ebenfalls einige Runden flog, ein paar Flammen spie und schließlich in einer riesigen Dampfwolke in den See eintauchte und sich auflöste.

„Beeindruckend, und du kannst dich auch in Tiere verwandeln?"

„Hmm." sagte Harry und rollte leicht mit den Augen.

Chantal lachte, „Na los, zeig es ihm. Wer weiß, wann und ob ihr euch wieder seht."

„Welches?" fragte er.

„Wie wärs mit allen, die du beherrscht?" fragte Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Also gut. Milamber, du musst wissen, dass jede Magieform ihre eigenen Wege für die Animagustransformation hat. Daher beherrsche ich für jedes Element eins, plus eins für alle Elemente zusammen. Ich zeige euch zunächst die Elementar-transformationen, bis auf die letzte. Diese ist so kräftezehrend, dass ich mir am Schluss überlege, ob ich es versuche, ok?"

Sie nickten alle erwartungsvoll.

„Liebling, es wäre besser, wir gehen an den See."

Sie spazierten zusammen zurück zum See und da sich inzwischen Harrys Demonstrationen herumgesprochen hatte, waren alle Gäste draußen und leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft.

Harry verwandelte sich in den Adler, drehte ein paar Runden, dann in den Panther, dann nach einem riesigen Satz in die Luft in den Phönix. Er flog durch die Luft und trällerte seinen Song, der alle Herzen mit Freude füllte. Dann stürzte er sich auf den See zu, wo er sich kurz über dem Wasser in einen Delphin verwandelte und in das Wasser eintauchte. Er schwamm ein paar Runden und kam an das Ufer zurück.

Er verwandelte sich wieder in den Menschen zurück und alle klatschten begeistert.

Er bat um Ruhe, „Das waren die Elemente. Sowohl die Elfenmagie, als auch die der Menschen bieten die Möglichkeit, eine Tierform anzunehmen und dank Chantals Geschenk zu Weihnachten, habe ich diese beiden Formen gefunden."

Er verwandelte sich in eine beeindruckende Sphinx und direkt aus der Sphinx in den mächtigen Greifen.

Er trabte locker zu Sydhe, die ihn vorsichtig streichelte. Das entlockte ein zufriedenes Knurren aus seinem Rachen und er stupste sie an.

„Ich glaube, er will, dass du aufsteigst, Schwesterchen. Halt dich an seiner Mähne fest."

Die kleine strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als sie aufstieg und sich Harry sanft mit ihr in die Lüfte erhob. In der Luft ließ er sein mächtiges donnerndes Gebrüll hören, bevor er sanft wieder vor den fassungslosen Gästen landete.

McGonagall stammelte: „Er... er hat sie erst vor zwei Tagen erfahren. Unglaublich."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann ging er kurz in sich.

„Ich möchte die letzte Form versuchen." sagte er ernst.

Chantal legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf den Arm und fragte in seinem Geist 

*Bist du sicher*

*Ja, ich werde mich vorher etwas aufladen und danach ebenfalls, dann ist es kein Problem. Doch das war es dann mit den Demonstrationen*

Er lächelte ihr zu und sie nickte.

Ron stöhnte: „Sie tun es schon wieder!"

„Was?" fragte Elaine verwundert.

„Sie unterhalten sich telepatisch." erklärte Hermine lächelnd.

„Sie verbindet ein enges Band, nicht wahr." stellte Elaine fest.

„Ja, enger, als es sich irgend jemand von uns vorstellen kann. Und ich freue mich so für die beiden. Ich wette, sie hat ihm ins Gewissen geredet, denn letztes Mal hätte ihn die Anstrengung fast umgebracht. Allerdings hatte er vorher fast allein eine ganze Armee vernichtet."

„Sollten wir ihn davon abbringen?" fragte Calin besorgt.

„Das können sie vergessen. Wenn sich Harry was in den Kopf setzt, bringt ihn niemand von etwas ab, außer vielleicht Chantal oder Hermine und ich zusammen." sagte Ron, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er in seinem lockeren Ton gerade mit einem Prinzen gesprochen hatte.

Das rief fröhliches Gelächter hervor.

„Bin gleich wieder da." sagte Harry und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

„Was macht er?" fragte Elaine.

„Er entzieht den Bäumen etwas Energie und fügt sie seiner hinzu. Ohne diese Fähigkeit, wäre er schon zwei mal gestorben." sagte Chantal.

Kurz darauf kehrte er zurück, diesmal bildete sich plötzlich vor ihnen Nebel, der sich immer dichter zusammenzog, zu Wasser wurde und schließlich seine Form annahm.

Er strahlte förmlich vor Energie.

„Colin? Bereit?" fragte Charlie erwartungsvoll.

Colin nickte, er hatte die ganze Zeit Fotos geschossen.

Harry teleportierte ein Stück auf die Wiese, wo er mehr Platz hatte.

Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die vier Elemente. Wieder wurde er eins mit jedem einzelnen Element und allen Elementen. Da er diesmal seine Form kannte, war es einfacher, sich zu verwandeln.

Wieder begann er in einem leuchtenden Schein zu glühen und zu schweben, bevor die Verwandlung begann.

Schließlich stand ein riesiger goldener Drache vor ihnen und stieß ein Ohren betäubendes Brüllen aus, bevor er sich in einem Sturmwind von seinen mächtigen Flügeln in die Lüfte erhob, wo er je einmal Feuer, Eis und Blitze spuckte, bevor er sanft wieder landete und sich zurückverwandelte.

Er wirkte etwas erschöpft, als er in den Wald teleportierte, doch als er wiederkam, war er so frisch wie immer.

Alle klatschten begeistert, ob der grandiosen Leistung. Nur Elaine und Calin tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus, als sie den Drachen gesehen hatten.

Die Elfen begutachteten noch die prächtigen Pferde und Sydhe freundete sich mit Brutus an, bevor sie zurück ins Schloss gingen.

Dort aßen sie zu Abend und dann tanzten sie und feierten bis spät in die Nacht.

Alle Jugendlichen gröhlten und klatschten begeistert, als Hagrid schüchtern mit Maxime die Tanzfläche betrat und noch einmal, als er sich mit einem Kuss bei ihr für den Tanz bedankte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die Besucher aus Midkemia und kehrten durch einen Spalt zurück in ihre Heimat. Harry verfolgte diesmal gebannt, das Muster dieser fremden und komplexen Magie und sog es in sich auf.

Lediglich Dumbledore, Merlin, und Remus begleiteten sie mit Harry und Chantal nach draußen.

Nachdem sie weg waren, verabschiedete sich auch Merlin, er verblasste einfach und verschwand in der Nacht.

Chantal legte sanft ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter und seufzte.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass sie hier bei uns war an diesem besonderen Tag."

„Ich auch Liebling." sagte er sanft und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Ich wünschte mir nur, auch deine Eltern hätten dabei sein können."

Harry seufzte, dann sagte er sanft, „Liebling, ich habe eines in der Vergangenheit gelernt. Meine Eltern und Sirius, sie sind immer bei mir tief in meinem Herzen."

Remus legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie wahr..." ertönte plötzlich Merlins Stimme und als sie langsam im Wind verhallte hörte man ihn wispern: „Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt, Chantal Potter."

Drei weiße Schemen erschienen plötzlich vor ihnen und Harry schluckte schwer. Die Geister von seinen Eltern und von Sirius erschienen vor ihnen.

„Wir haben nur ein paar Minuten, in der Welt der Lebenden Harry. Wir sind so stolz auf dich und so glücklich für euch vier." sagte Lily und hauchte ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wangen.

„Ja, wir beide haben uns immer vorgestellt, was aus unserem Sohn werden würde, wie er in der Schule wäre, ob er Quidditch spielen würde und wie seine Freundin aussehen würde. Du hast all unsere Erwartungen und unsere Hoffnungen übertroffen. Wir sind so stolz auf dich." sagte nun James.

„Ja, ich auch." fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu, „war übrigens eine coole Idee, Old Voldie mit einem so simplen Spruch in die Hölle zu schicken. Ein wahrer Marauder... MYST."

Dann wandte sich Lily an Chantal: „Wir freuen uns, dich in unserer Familie begrüßen zu können, Chantal. Wir sind auch stolz, auf das, was du geleistet hast und sind so glücklich, dass unser Sohn eine so liebensvolle und nette Freundin und Frau gefunden hat. Pass gut auf unseren Harry auf, ja."

Sie nickte sprachlos.

„Moony alter Freund. Es tut uns leid, dass wir dich so früh verlassen haben. Wir danken dir, dass du so gut auf unseren Jungen aufgepasst hast. Und dir auch Albus."

Beide nickten berührt.

„Unsere Zeit ist abgelaufen. Es war schön, euch so glücklich zu sehen und irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder." sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja, lebt wohl und werdet glücklich und kümmere dich gut um Tonks, Moony. Sie akzeptiert, was du bist, also gib auch du ihr eine Chance." sagte James.

„Denkt immer daran, der Tod ist nichts weiter, als das nächste große Abenteuer. Sorry für das Zitat, Albus, aber es passte grad so gut." sagte Sirius und grinste.

„Wir sind immer bei euch." hörten sie noch, als die drei Schemen verblassten.

Harry küsste Chantal leidenschaftlich, dann wandten sie sich um und folgten ihren Freunden in die Halle und in den neuen Abschnitt ihres Lebens.

AN: Hagrid habe ich bei den Geschenken vergessen, doch nun hat er ja Maxime ;-)

@Kissymouse: Ich kann mir nur einen Beruf für Hermine vorstellen... und in Hogwarts ist genug Platz für drei Pferde ;-)

@Lime: Ich hatte es anfangs nicht geplant, aber nun ist Pug doch aufgetaucht ;-) ich hoffe es stört dich nicht


	35. Epilog

Kapitel 35 - Epilog 

Harry James Potter, unter den Elfen bekannt als Prinz Endryl de Caladhan, saß wie immer sehr zeitig am Morgen am Frühstückstisch und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Er genoss die Ruhe und die Stille, die ihn morgens in seinem Haus umfing. Seine Gedanken wanderten einige Jahre zurück in seine Vergangenheit.

Er hatte Voldemort in einer riesigen Schlacht besiegt und nur Tage später seine Frau Chantal geheiratet, das war am 27. Dezember 1996 geschehen. Voldemort hatte er am 20. Dezember besiegt. 

Er hatte sich damals während der gesamten Ferien in Hogwarts aufgehalten mit Chantal und seinen besten Freunden. Dadurch wurde er von der Presse und von der Öffentlichkeit verschont, die spontan den gesamten 21. Dezember feierte. Doch nach den Ferien brach die Hölle los für die beiden. Erst wurden sie von allen Schülern gefeiert und bekamen Berge von Post und Gratulationen aus dem ganzen Land. Seine Freunde bekamen natürlich auch eine gehörige Portion des Ruhmes.

In einer beeindruckenden Zeremonie wurden ihm und Chantal der Orden des Merlins erster Klasse verliehen. Außerdem wurde vom Ministerium offiziell der Titel Lord anerkannt, der ihn in der fernen Vergangenheit von der Königin der Elfen verliehen worden war. Da es auf der Erde kein Volk der Elfen mehr gab, konnten sie die beiden nicht offiziell als Prinz und Prinzessin anerkennen. Seine Freunde, die bei der Schlacht dabei waren, Ron, Ginny und Hermine bekamen den Orden des Merlins zweiter Klasse. Als krönender Abschluss wurde der 20. Dezember für die Zauberer zum Feiertag erklärt.

Als sich der ganze Troubel gelegt hatte, bauten er und Chantal das Haus seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow wieder auf. Das einzige, was nach dem Angriff durch Voldemort 1981 übrig geblieben war, waren die Grundmauern und die deuteten auf ein beachtliches Haus hin, ein Manor. Sie behielten den Grundriss bei und entwarfen daraus einen Plan für ihr neues Heim. Dank Harrys Fähigkeiten war das Haus nach zwei Monaten komplett fertig und halbwegs eingerichtet. Er hatte sich danach oft mit Dumbledore und Chantal beraten und schließlich das Haus und das angrenzende Land mit allerlei Schutzzaubern umgeben. Durch seine neu erworbenen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten war es zuletzt besser geschützt als Hogwarts. 

Das Haus hatte im Mittelteil drei und in den Seitenflügeln zwei Stockwerke. Dazu kamen geräumige Keller und ein großer Dachboden. Der Eingang war durch eine Treppe aus schwarzem Obsidian zu erreichen und die Treppe wurde durch Säulen aus weißem Marmor flankiert.

Rings um das Haus war ein weiträumiges Gelände, das mehrere Hektar umfasste. Direkt um das Haus waren eine große Wiese, ein schöner Garten, den Chantal angelegt hatte, ein kleiner See und ein Quidditchfeld. Ringsherum war das Grundstück von tiefen grünem Wald umgeben, den sie jeden Tag mit ihren treuen Pferden erkundeten. Im Frühling nach der Hochzeit hatten sich Sturmwolke und Schatten gepaart und warfen im Sommer zwei schöne Fohlen, eines weiß und das andere schwarz. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das ein Zeichen, genau wie die Bemerkung des Geistes seiner Mum, als sie sagte: „Ich wünsche euch vieren viel Glück."

Dann hatte er sich auf seine UTZ-Prüfungen vorbereitet. Hermine war zunächst neidisch, dass er die einmalige Chance erhielt, seine Abschlussprüfungen ein Jahr vorzuziehen. Doch als sie seine Bücher und Texte überflog, schluckte sie heftig und sagte nur noch leise: „Viel Glück! Du wirst es brauchen!"

Das hatte lautes Gelächter von Ron, Ginny und Chantal ausgelöst. Ginny und Luna hatten in diesem Jahr ihre ZAG-Prüfungen und beide schätzten seine Hilfe. Er wusste über die meisten Sachen mehr, als viele der Lehrer und konnte ihnen stets gute Ratschläge und Tipps geben.

Er belegte die Fächer Verteidigung, Muggelstudien, Geschichte, Zaubertränke, Zaubersprüche, Transfiguration und Kräuterkunde. Er schloss alle Fächer mit einem Hervorragend ab und in Transfiguration bekam er eine extra Note für seine Animagustransformationen.

Letztendlich folgte der Sommer, den sie komplett in Potter Manor verbrachten, wie das Haus offiziell genannt wurde.

Ihre Freunde verbrachten die zweite Hälfte des Sommers mit ihnen.

Chantal ließ es im Sommer etwas ruhiger angehen, denn ihr umfangreicher Bauch hinderte sie doch an ihren Ausritten und Trainingseinheiten.

Während dem letzten Drittel der Schwangerschaft wich Brutus nicht mehr von ihrer Seite, er musste sich für die Sicherheit des ‚Rudel-Nachwuchses' besonders verantwortlich fühlen.

Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran.

Für ihn und seine Freunde begann am 1. September wieder die Schule, nur dass Harry nicht mehr lernte, sondern lehrte, als voll anerkannter Professor. Er unterrichtete die ersten bis vierten Klassen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und um den Vollmond übernahm er die restlichen Jahrgänge in Vertretung für Remus. In zwei Jahren würde er auch diese Klassen Vollzeit übernehmen, dann wollte sich Remus zurückziehen. Nebenbei führte er weiterhin die DA-Kurse für Magie- und Schwertkampf mit Hermines Hilfe weiter. Aber abgesehen von seinen Unterrichtsstunden hielt er sich bei seiner Frau auf und abends besuchten ihn oft seine Freunde. Sie hatten von Dumbledore eine Ausnahmegenehmigung erhalten. Außerdem war Harry jederzeit über das Floh-Netz erreichbar und mit seinen Teleportationsfähigkeiten war er innerhalb eines Lidschlags in Hogwarts, trotz aller Antiapparationsfelder.

Mit einem Grinsen erinnerte er sich an den Tag der Geburt. Er war mitten in der Vertretung für Remus und das in seinem eigenen Jahrgang.

Anfangs hatte er Bedenken, die Schüler seines Alters zu unterrichten und befürchtete, dass sie ihn nicht für voll nehmen würden. Doch seine Fähigkeiten und nicht letztendlich sein Sieg über den dunklen Lord hatten ihm so viel Respekt eingebracht, dass sie ihn fast verehrten. Sie hingen an jedem Wort seiner Lippen und er hatte ein Talent dafür, den Unterricht interessant und lehrreich zu gestalten, wie Remus einmal neidvoll bemerkt hatte.

Er hatte gerade die Frage gestellt, wie man Transfigurationszauber in einem Duell verwenden konnte. Natürlich hatte sich niemand außer Hermine gemeldet und er lächelte ihr freundlich zu, als er sie dran nahm.

Plötzlich spürte er eine heftige Aufregung und einsetzende Schmerzen über seine telepatische Verbindung mit Chantal.

„... Hermine, entschuldige, wenn ich dich unterbreche. Wir setzen das das nächste mal fort. Würdest du bitte für den Rest der Stunde den Unterricht übernehmen? Geht noch mal die letzten zehn Flüche durch, die wir behandelt haben. Remus wird nächste Woche einen Test schreiben, ... aber das habt ihr nicht von mir, klar? Und Hermine..."

„Ähh.... ja."

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihnen." sagte er grinsend, was ihm einen Klaps einbrachte.

„Und was willst du machen?"

„Ich schnapp mir Poppy. Es ist so weit. Ach, Ron, würdest du bitte dem Direktor Bescheid geben, dass ich diese hoffnungslose Klasse in die Hände einer äußerst kompetenten Lehrerin übergeben habe?"

Ron nickte, grinste ihm zu und sprang auf.

„Viel Spaß noch! Ich melde mich, wenn es vorbei ist." Sagte er und verschwand zur Begeisterung der Schüler in einer riesigen Stichflamme.

„Ähm... nun... also die letzten Flüche..." begann Hermine...

Die Geburt verlief ohne Komplikationen, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Sie hatten sich geweigert, festzustellen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist und wollten sich überraschen lassen.

Die Überraschung gelang, es war ein Junge mit dem unordentlichen rabenschwarzen Haar seines Vaters und den blauen Augen seiner Mutter.

Nur wurde der gefolgt von einem Mädchen mit ebenfalls schwarzem Haar, dass etwas glatter lag, eher wie das von Chantal. Dafür hatte es die grünen Augen von Harry. Beide hatten fast menschliche Ohren, die in einer ganz leichten Spitze endeten. Die elfische Abstammung war an ihnen kaum zu erkennen, außer vielleicht an der natürlichen Schönheit der Kinder, die sie schon als Baby versprachen.

Poppy gratulierte ihnen beiden und sie waren überglücklich.

Harry hatte das Mädchen im Arm und Chantal den Jungen, den sie gerade stillte.

„Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" fragte Harry sanft.

Chantal strahlte ihn an und pure Liebe sprach aus ihren Augen.

„Wie wäre es mit Lily – Elaine und James – Endryl?" fragte sie.

Das glückliche Strahlen seiner Augen würde Chantal in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen. Sie wusste, dass sie seine Frau war und diese beiden Kinder mit ihm hatte, war das schönste Geschenk für ihn und durch die Wahl dieser Namen machte sie es perfekt. Sie beide teilten ihr gemeinsames Glück über ihre einzigartige Verbindung.

Doch dann passierte etwas, das Harry die Stirn runzeln ließ.

James war fertig und satt und Chantal platzierte ihn in ihrem Arm während sie die andere Brust für Lily frei machte.

Lily streckte die Arme in Chantals Richtung aus und fing an zu babbeln und mit einem Plopp! Verschwand sie aus seinem Arm und landete in Chantals Arm.

Harry und Chantal sahen sich überrascht an und murmelten: „Merlin steh uns bei!"

Poppy grinste mütterlich und meinte: „Das verspricht interessant zu werden. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit den beiden. Harry, du weißt, ich bin nur einen Kamin entfernt, wenn etwas ist, nicht dass du selbst nicht genug Heilkräfte hättest. Die Babys sind absolut gesund und auch Chantal ist in perfekter Kondition. Ehrlich, ich habe noch nie eine so reibungslose Geburt erlebt. Obwohl, nachdem was ich gerade gesehen habe, hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie herausappariert wären."

Harry grinste und fing an zu lachen, als Chantal sagte: „Man kann hier nicht apparieren. Das war eine Elfenteleportation."

„Du bist zuviel mit Hermine zusammen, Schatz." sagte Harry lächelnd.

Dann fragte er: „Bist du fit?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Wenn ich jetzt Poppy zurück bringe, werde ich unseren Freunden Bescheid geben und niemand wird sie davon abhalten können, mitzukommen."

„Ich freu mich schon, Schatz. Ich hoffe nur, unsere Kinder stiften nicht zuviel Chaos mit ihren magischen Talenten. Typisch der Vater." fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Er küsste sie zärtlich und mit feuchten Augen sagte er: „Wir sind Eltern, Liebling. Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht. Ich liebe dich."

Dann küsste er die beiden Kids auf die Stirn und sagte: „Und euch natürlich auch."

„DOBBY!" rief er laut.

Dobby erschien und die Babys schrieen vor Freude und betrachteten ihn mit weiten Augen. Dobby sprang vor Freude in die Luft und bekam feuchte Augen.

„Lord Potter und Lady Potter sind Eltern. Dobby so glücklich."

Harry lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Dobby und Winky waren in ihre Dienste getreten, als sie das Manor wieder aufgebaut hatten.

„Dobby, ich denke, unsere Freunde kommen gleich vorbei. Kannst du etwas zum Abendessen vorbereiten und ein paar Butterbier bereitstellen. Wir essen im Wohnzimmer."

„Wer kommt? Missy Hermine, die beiden Wheezys?"

„Nev und Luna sicher auch."

„Missy Loony. Missy Loony ist sehr nett zu uns Elfen. Dobby und Winky machen alles bereit, Lord Potter."

„Danke Dobby."

Anschließend nahm er Poppy bei der Hand und teleportierte mit ihr zurück in die Krankenstation.

Es war später Nachmittag und er teleportierte direkt in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurde er von seinen Freunden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet und mit Fragen bestürmt.

Er hob die Hände bis Ruhe eintrat.

„Es sind Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sie heißen James-Endryl und Lily-Elaine. Und alle sind gesund."

Seine Freunde umarmten ihn nacheinander und gratulierten ihm.

„Wann können wir euch besuchen?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Wann wollt ihr denn?"

„Na sofort, am liebsten. Doch Chantal braucht sicher Ruhe." sagte Hermine euphorisch.

„Nicht wirklich. Die Geburt verlief absolut reibungslos." sagte er strahlend, doch dann wurde er nachdenklich und fing an zu grinsen.

„Was?" fragte Ron.

„Die beiden waren noch keine Stunde auf der Welt, da ist Lily aus meinen Armen in Chantals teleportiert, weil sie Hunger hatte. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch das noch mal überlegen." sagte er fröhlich.

Seine Freunde starrten ihn fassungslos an. Schließlich wurde Ron todernst und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Wir kommen gern, doch Hermine, vielleicht solltest du dir das noch mal überlegen, mit dem Lehrerjob in Hogwarts. Die beiden könnten schlimmer sein, als die Marauder, die Zwillinge und wir zusammen und wenn du McGonagalls Posten übernimmst, wenn sie Direktorin wird, bist du Hauslehrer und dreimal darfst du raten wo die beiden Zwillinge hinkommen werden."

Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an, das war überraschend viel Einsicht für Ron und vor allen Dingen wirkte er todernst. Bis auf einmal alle losprusteten.

Es wurde ein schöner Abend für die Freunde. Alle bestaunten die beiden Kids und jeder nahm sie mal auf den Arm.

Harry schrieb natürlich Molly, Remus und dem Direktor eine Nachricht und Molly ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie sofort zu besuchen. Remus würde erst in einigen Tagen vorbeischauen, weil grad Vollmond war.

Es passierten auch nicht viel Unfälle, wenn man davon absieht, dass die Babys sich öfter mal unverhofft in den Armen eines anderen Freundes wiederfanden oder die Babys von einem zum anderen schwebten und sich knuddeln ließen.

Schließlich brachten sie die Babys ins Bett. Sie hatten nur eine Wiege gekauft, doch Harry duplizierte sie einfach. Die Mühe hätte er sich sparen können. Als Chantal Lily ins Bett gelegt hatte und Harry den kleinen James und ihn grad zudecken wollte, verschwand er einfach und tauchte in Lilys Wiege wieder auf.

Harry und Chantal sahen sich an und lächelten glücklich.

Harry verbreiterte die Wiege etwas, dann ließen sie die beiden schlafen.

Plötzlich wurde Harry durch einen sanften Kuss aus seinen morgendlichen Gedanken gerissen.

„Na, wo warst du gerade, Liebling?" fragte ihn seine Frau.

„In der Vergangenheit, vor elf Jahren. Ich habe mir die Geburt der Zwillinge noch mal Revue passieren lassen." erwiderte er glücklich.

„Hmm.... das waren schöne Tage und nun sind sie praktisch aus dem Haus. Die Zeit ist schnell vergangen."

„Ja. Aber wir lassen unsere Kids nicht aus den Augen. Wir bringen sie zum Hogwarts-Express und dann beziehen wir unsere Wohnung im Schloss."

„Können wir sie nicht bei uns wohnen lassen?" seufzte Chantal.

„Nein. Sie werden in die Häuser sortiert und dort werden sie bei ihren Freunden schlafen. Gut, dass es Junge und Mädchen geworden sind. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wird sich Lily der Jungs erwehren müssen. Sie hat wirklich deine Schönheit geerbt."

Chantal küsste ihn für das Kompliment. Es war die Wahrheit. Die beiden mögen zwar nicht die spitzen Ohren der Elfen haben, doch sie besaßen viele andere Eigenschaften, wie die Schönheit und Anmut, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die Harry und Chantal mit ihnen trainiert hatten und von Harry hatten sie die Magische Power und ein beinahe natürliches Verständnis der Magie. Von beiden hatten sie den Lerneifer und sie waren immer zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Die beiden hatten bereits mehrmals die Weasley-Zwillinge aufs Kreuz gelegt und das versprach schwere Zeiten für Hogwarts. Aufgrund der massiv aufgetretenen spontanen Magieentfaltungen der beiden, hatten sie entschlossen, ihre Kids bereits zu unterrichten. Sie lehrten sie die Grundzüge der Elfenmagie und der stablosen Magie, das Reiten auf ihren beiden Pferden und die Grundlagen des Waffentrainings wie es bei den Elfen üblich war. Außerdem wurden sie von Grund auf in der Sprache der Elfen und der Menschen aufgezogen.

Plötzlich ertönten zwei Plopps und ihre Kiddies standen grinsend vor ihnen. Harry schenkte ihnen seinen ‚Bösen Blick'

„Was hatte ich euch gesagt? Wenn ihr in Hogwarts seid, werdet ihr nicht teleportieren, klar?"

„Aber Daddy!" schmollte Lily mit ihren tiefen grünen Augen uns setzte ihren besten Hundeblick auf.

„Ja, all die schönen Sachen, die wir im Schloss machen könnten..." strahlte James.

„Nichts, aber. Es wäre unfair den anderen Schülern gegenüber. Betrachtet es doch als Herausforderung, wenn ihr eure ‚Schönen Sachen' mit den Mitteln der anderen erreicht. Das setzt nämlich voraus, dass ihr lernt mit euren neuen Zauberstäben umzugehen und auch im Unterricht aufpasst." sagte Harry ernst.

„Und denkt daran, wir wissen, dass wir euch nicht von euren Streichen abhalten können, aber wenn ihr euch erwischen lasst und wir Post von Tante Hermine bekommen, gibt es Ärger. Und was passiert, wenn euch Dad erwischt, das wisst ihr auch, oder?"

Sie nickten etwas bedrückt, schließlich meldete sich James, „Das ist unfair! Daddy hat das Schloss gebaut, er kennt es viel besser als wir und er darf teleportieren. Außerdem hat er noch die Karte."

„Woher wisst ihr davon?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Onkel Fred und Onkel George haben es uns erzählt. Sie haben uns auch erzählt, dass sie von den Maraudern ist, den größten Streichespezialisten, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat." sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Nur schade, dass niemand weiß, wer Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz waren." seufzte Lily.

„Nun ja, die Zwillinge haben ihnen schon ordentlich Konkurrenz gemacht." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ja und ich habe gehört, dass sich die Lehrer über ein Gryffindor-Trio beschwert haben, insbesondere über Myst." fügte Chantal hinzu.

„Ja, Myst ist legendär. Die Zwillinge schwören, er würde zu den Maraudern gehören." sagte James mit leuchtenden Augen.

„In gewissem Sinne tut er das ja auch." sagte eine neue Stimme vom Eingang her.

„Onkel Lupin!" riefen beide Kinder und umarmten ihn.

„Hi Lily, Jimmy. Na, bereit für euren ersten Schultag?"

Sie nickten eifrig.

„Onkel Lupin? Kennst du Myst? Und die Marauder?"

„Wage es dich nicht!" drohte Harry.

Chantal hingegen zwinkerte Lupin zu.

„Sag es ihnen ruhig, Moony." sagte sie grinsend.

„Ja, bitte sag es uns... MOONY? Du?" fragte James.

Remus fuhr ihm durch sein wirres schwarzes Haar.

„Ja, ich bin Moony. Der Name kommt, weil ich mich zum Vollmond immer in einen Werwolf verwandle. Tatze wurde so genannt, weil er sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund verwandeln konnte. Kennt ihr jemanden, der das konnte?"

„Hmm...", überlegte Lily angestrengt, „Onkel Sirius konnte das doch, nicht wahr?"

„Genau, Sirius war Tatze. Und Krone, was könnte das für ein Tier sein?"

„Ein Löwe?" fragte James.

„Nein."

„Etwas mit einem Geweih?" fragte Lily.

„Genau, Krone war ein Hirsch."

„Ein Hirschanimagus... Großvater!" rief Lily.

„Genau. Harrys Dad war Krone. Der vierte war Peter Pettigrew. Er hat eure Großeltern verraten und so wurden sie umgebracht. Daher gehört er nicht mehr zu den Maraudern."

„Und was ist mit Myst?" fragte James.

„Myst wurde ursprünglich nicht nach einem Tier benannt, sondern weil er für seine damaligen Freunde stets ein Rätsel war. Doch der Name passt auch, wie sich herausgestellt hat, zu einer seiner Formen." erklärte Remus beiläufig.

Harry stützte schwer seine Hände auf den Kopf.

„Welches Tier würde zu Myst passen?" rätselte Lily. Sie war zweifelsohne die intelligentere von den beiden, doch James war auf seine Art cleverer, weniger Bücherwissen, mehr Improvisation und logisches Denken. Deswegen flog sein Kopf zu Harry herum.

„Er hat gesagt, eine der Formen und es gibt nur einen Mult-Animagus. Myst ist unser Dad." Stellte er sachlich fest, dann fing er an zu strahlen.

„DADDY? Du bist MYST?" rief Lily aufgeregt.

Doch dann sahen sich beide an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Oh, Oh!"

„Was?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Nicht nur, dass Tante Hermine in der Schule ist, wo sie so streng auf die Regeln achtet, auch unsere Mum ist dort. Unser Dad ist Lehrer, genau wie unser Patenonkel. Wenn Dad Myst ist, bilden Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron den Rest des Trios, das heißt auch Tante Hermine ist eine nicht zu unterschätzende Größe. Und nun stellen wir auch noch fest, dass nicht nur unser Dad mit seinen vielen Fähigkeiten über uns wacht, sondern auch noch zwei Marauder. Harte Konkurrenz."

sagte Lily.

„...und eine große Herausforderung." fügte James hinzu.

„JA!" riefen beide und gaben sich eine High Five. 

Chantal, Harry und Remus sahen sich besorgt an.

„Armes Hogwarts!" sagten die drei wie aus einem Mund und fingen an zu lachen.

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr, dann sagte er: „Es ist Zeit. Koffer fertig?"

Die beiden nickten.

„Zauberstäbe?"

Wie der Blitz zogen sie sie.

„Schön. Denkt daran, in den Klassen nur Zauberstabmagie, ok? Eure anderen Fähigkeiten trainieren wir nach dem Unterricht."

„Was ist mit Windmähne und Thunder?" fragte James.

„All unsere Pferde sind in Hogwarts. Ich habe sie vorhin rüber gebracht. Wenn ihr zeitig genug aufsteht, könnt ihr jeden Tag reiten, aber nur auf dem Schulgelände. Der Wald ist tabu!" sagte Harry und seinem Ton konnten sie entnehmen, dass er es diesmal wirklich ernst meinte.

„Und Schwertkampf?"

„Wir werden sehen. Ich leite einen Kurs für Schwertkampf, aber der ist erst ab dem vierten Schuljahr offen. Wir werden erst mal sehen, wie viel Freizeit ihr habt. Ich würde ungern für euch eine Ausnahme machen. Ihr werdet sowieso eine Sonderstellung haben."

„Ja, als Lehrerkind und Sohn von Lord Potter, Bezwinger des dunklen Lords und größter lebender Zauberer, nicht zu vergessen, Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse."

„REMUS!"

„Außerdem sind eure Fähigkeiten auch nicht ohne und wenn ihr nur halb nach eurem Dad kommt, macht ihr euch noch in der ersten Woche einen eigenen Namen."

„REMUS!"

Remus grinste und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Tatsachen!" murmelte er.

„Wir müssen los." sagte Harry und nahm seine beiden Kinder an der Hand, nachdem er die Koffer geschrumpft hatte. Chantal nahm Remus und die fünf teleportierten zum Bahnhof.

Die Kiddies luden ihre Koffer in den Wagen und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern, die ihre Eltern umarmten und sich lange verabschiedeten, bekamen Remus, Chantal und Harry nur ein: „Bis später!" zu hören.

Und schon trollten sie sich und verschwanden im Pulk der Erstklässler wo sie sich schnell Freunde machten.

Harry, Remus und Chantal sahen sehnsüchtig dem Zug hinterher, dann teleportierten sie nach Hogwarts. Sie machten einen kurzen Stopp in Potter Manor und Grimmauld Place, wo sie ihre Sachen abholten.

Harry hatte inzwischen den vollen Verteidigungsunterricht übernommen. Remus half mit den Kursen für Verteidigung, da Harry nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatte und er unterrichtete den neuen Kurs für Muggelkinder, der sie auf die Welt der Zauberer vorbereiten würde.

Chantal half Hagrid und Professor Sprout und gehörte inzwischen ebenfalls zum Personal Hogwarts'. Hermine unterrichtete Transfiguration und Muggelstudien und war Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall war Direktorin. Ron war irgendwo als Keeper mit den Cannons unterwegs, doch er besuchte seine Frau Hermine und seine Zwillinge so oft er konnte. Sie würden in drei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen, wie noch einige andere Weasley-Kinder. Ginny war mit einem ehemaligen Ravenclaw verheiratet und erwartete ebenfalls ein Kind. Neville studierte Kräuter und Pflanzen am Amazonas und würde vermutlich Sprout in einigen Jahren ablösen. Er war inzwischen mit Luna verlobt, die den Quibbler leitete.

Harry saß neben Snape, mit dem er sich inzwischen viel besser verstand und auf seiner anderen Seite saß Chantal und hielt unter dem Tisch seine Hand.

Hermine führte gerade die Erstklässler in die große Halle und stellte den Hocker mit dem Sprechenden Hut vor sich ab.

Dieser sang wie üblich, sein Lied über die vier Häuser und dann begann das Sorting.

Schließlich las Hermine lächelnd und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry und Chantal den Namen vor:

„Potter, James-Endryl"

James setzte sich auf den Hocker und Hermine hielt den Hut über seinen Kopf.

Der Hut riss überrascht seinen Mund auf und stöhnte für alle hörbar: 

„Oh! Oh! Armes Hogwarts!... Oops, Sorry! ... GRYFFINDOR!"

Die Gryffindors jubelten und James rannte zum Tisch, nachdem er Lily den Daumen nach oben gezeigt hatte.

McGonagall schlug die Hände vor die Augen und murmelte: „Die Erben der Marauder, oh je. Severus, willst du nicht meinen Job?"

„Nie im Leben! Nicht solange die beiden hier sind, Minerva." sagte er und setzte sein typisches fieses Snape-Grinsen auf.

Hermine verkniff sich angestrengt das Lachen, dann las sie vor:

„Potter, Lily-Elaine"

Wieder setzte sie den Hut auf den Kopf der kleinen Lily.

„Das kann ja heiter werden." stöhnte der Hut und diesmal lachte Hermine offen.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Strahlend sprang Lily auf und setzte sich neben ihren Bruder.

„Dann kann das Abenteuer ja beginnen." seufzte Harry, doch dann sah er seine Frau an und wieder strahlten seine Augen voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Glücklich sahen sie den Zeiten entgegen, die da noch für sie und ihre Kinder kommen mögen.

**AN**: Also erst mal vielen Dank für alle eure Reviews. Ich kann es nie erwarten sie zu lesen (vermutlich wie ihr immer neugierig auf das nächste Kapitel wartet)

Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben. 

Ich habe den Hinweis bekommen, dass R. Feist keine Fanfictions über seine Charaktere mag. Das torpediert effektiv jegliche Idee, die ich für eine eventuelle Fortsetzung hatte und für die ich mit dem Auftauchen von Macros und Milamber alias Pug schon den Grundstein gelegt hatte. Doch auch so wollte und werde ich in nächster Zeit keine Fortsetzung schreiben (in nächster Zeit heißt aber nicht ‚nie'). Sorry, aber im Augenblick habe ich andere Pläne. Irgendwann will ich den ‚Kristall der Macht' weiterführen und habe schon ein paar Ideen für eine neue Story sowie noch etwas angefangenes Material.

Demnächst werde ich vermutlich beginnen, die nächste Geschichte ins Netz zu stellen. Sie steht im Großen und Ganzen schon, bedarf nur noch etwas Feinschliff. Im Augenblick läuft sie unter dem Titel ‚Seraphim' aber der ist noch nicht endgültig. Dort wird Harry ‚etwas' frustriert sein, gegen die Erwachsenen und einige Traditionen rebellieren und er wird... hmm... brutal und rücksichtslos. Nebenbei entdeckt er das andere Geschlecht, deshalb wird diese Story ‚R'-Rated. Ursprünglich sollte es eine Dark!Harry-Fic werden... hat nicht geklappt. *grins* (Ich kann Harry nicht böse machen... ich habs versucht... *fluch*) 

Wenn ihr nachschlagt, was ein Seraphim ist, bekommt ihr vielleicht noch eine Idee zu dem Inhalt der Story. Also bis demnächst mit der neuen Geschichte.

@Lime: Danke für den Tip. Erspart sicher ne Menge Ärger, obwohl es eine gute Idee für eine Story gewesen wäre.

@Michael: Was dir da im Kopf herumspukt, wird im wesentlichen in R. Feist's Midkemia-Saga erzählt. Wenn du Lust hast, lies es mal. Ist ne gute Geschichte über mehrere Bücher.

@Belgaran: Pug und Milamber sind ein und dieselbe Person. Nur Milamber klingt besser und passte besser zur Story.

@Kissymouse: Keine Ahnung, wie lange Elfen leben. Ein paar hundert Jahre? Mit Sicherheit werden sie die Kinder ihrer Freunde aufwachsen sehen. Keine Ahnung, wie lange Harrys Kinder leben. Colin verkauft keine Bilder an die Presse, die Harry nicht vorher erlaubt. Und ja, es hat ihm ein Vermögen gebracht. Und ja, es war ein schönes Bild vor dem Altar...

@Max88: Frage beantwortet?   ;-)

@Brisana-Brownie: Ja, das letzte Kapitel... Danke für all deine Reviews. Ich hab nur noch eine Frage... Wann kommt dein nächstes Kap?


End file.
